triple vie
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Être un ado dissipé, élu du monde sorcier, père adoptif de quelques orphelins... OK. Mais les espions, Askaban, les mangemorts repentis et les serpentards en danger ? On l'avait pas prévenu ! Ou comment rêver que les journées soient deux fois plus longue...
1. prologue

**Dans cette histoire, Harry n'a pas exactement le même passé que dans les livres, il n'a pas les mêmes rapports avec les autres personnages et son caractère est lui-même légèrement modifié, il me semble, mais c'est plutôt identique aux livres de notre JKR, en règles générales...**

**J'essaierais d'expliquer son histoire avec autant de clarté possible.**

**Cette fanfiction commence pendant l'été entre sa 6e et sa 7eme année, mais il est préférable d'avoir lu le tome 7 avant de commencer la lecture de cette fic, pour éviter le risque de certains spoils.**

**Il est aussi nécessaire de bien s'accrocher.**

**Je répète, il est IMPÉRATIF de bien s'accrocher !**

**Parce que même si la lecture est facile et la façon d'écrire n'est pas difficile à comprendre ni fatigante (en tout cas j'espère ^^), il va arriver **_**plein**_** d'aventures à notre Ryry national, et il faudra le suivre dans toutes ses missions, toutes ses vies parallèles, tous ses secrets. Et je ne lésine pas sur la bizarrerie u_u**

**(En exemple, pour ceux qui ont lu Si Tom et Harry s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt et la tête dans le chaudron, dites-vous que cette fic a deux fois la sommes des idées bizarres et farfelues qui ont été pondues dans ces deux autres fics u_u)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Harry inspira profondément, il avait un peu, un tout petit peu peur...

_Allez, Ryry, tu peux le faire !_

…

_Je suis sûr que je vais crever !_

Inspire, Expire...

_Ryry, tu auras peur demain, là tu ne peux pas manquer cette chance !_

Il vit une silhouette sombre encagoulée apparaître soudain à quelques mètres de lui, inspira profondément et...

-Hominum Revelio !

Un sort de détection, _Merde_...

-**Diffindo !**

Le sort de découpe craquela le sol juste devant ses pieds et Harry fit un bon aussi prodigieux qu'inutile.

Severus Rogue l'avait détecté à travers la cape d'invisibilité !

_Que faire, que faire ?_

-**Impedima !** Fit Harry en agitant sa baguette vaguement vers le mangemort.

Les jambes de Rogue se bloquèrent, et Harry décida de faire la chose qu'il réussissait le mieux, et que le professeur lui reprochait souvent, d'ailleurs : les actions irréfléchies (même si on nommait cela, à tort et bien trop facilement, la stupidité) !

Donc, il fit une action irréfléchie (et il faut l'avouer, stupide), il se jeta au cou du plus effrayant de tous les professeurs de Poudlard.

-Ne vous enfuyez pas et laissez-moi parler s'il vous plait !  
-Potter ?

_Alors, génial, lalala, qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire maintenant !_

_ Facile : croiser les doigts et au petit bonheur la chance !_

-bonjour, professeur Rogue...

_Quelle entrée en matière prodigieuse...

* * *

_

_**Voila, c'était juste le prologue, j'envoi direct le premier chapitre pour que vous constatiez l'étendu des dégats**_

_**Ne soyez pas indulgent, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**_


	2. Chapter 1

Et me revoilou !

Merci à mes deux reviews : Oorion et Blackmoony8. Oui, c'est une entrée en matière bizarre, non je ne vais pas négliger mes autres fic, oui Harry fait des choses stupides.

Mais ce n'est que le début u_u

Bref, bonne lecture, je commence les choses sérieuses à présent u_u

* * *

1e chapitre

_Harry fixait le ciel, il savait que son sang s'étendait autour de lui, il savait qu'il était en train de mourir._ _Ça devait arriver, à force, il se mettait trop souvent en danger, il fallait s'y attendre à cette fin._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire, il en faisait trop, beaucoup trop..._ _S'il n'était pas mort, là, il aurait explosé._

_Il n'allait pas tenir comme ça, et il en était conscient._

_Il en faisait trop..._

_Il n'allait pas survivre à une chute pareille..._

.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait mal, mais mal... Sa cicatrice le brulait horriblement.

Pourtant, son rêve ne concernait même pas Voldemort !

Il porta ses mains à la tête, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler quand une double voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux :

-ça va Harry ?

Les jumeaux se tenaient devant lui, l'air un peu choqué. Pourtant ils l'avaient souvent vu cauchemarder, il n'y avait rien de nouveau là-dedans...

-bonjour, Fred, George, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-maman nous a demandé de te réveiller, le petit déj' est servi.

Harry hocha la tête.

Il passait son été chez les Weasley, le dernier été de sa scolarité, et après il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire à part combattre le mage noir !

Harry soupira profondément, mit ses lunettes sur son nez et s'étira de tout son long, son dos craquant un peu à cause de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il avait dormi. Quand il eut fini de bailler et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, les jumeaux le regardaient toujours avec des yeux ronds.

-quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Fred et George se regardèrent, regardèrent Harry, se re-regardèrent, puis secouèrent la tête, l'air de se dire « ce n'est rien » d'une manière... très peu convaincante.

Harry se retint de leur montrer son inquiétude. Ils n'avaient rien entendu de compromettant pour ses missions... n'est-ce pas ?

-viens manger, Harry.  
-maman te trouve trop maigre.

_Quelle_ _nouveauté_... pensa Harry en voyant les deux garçons fermer la porte en sortant.

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Molly l'avait toujours trouvé trop maigre. Depuis peu, elle le trouvait trop fatigué aussi.

Si elle savait à quel point elle avait raison, elle n'en reviendrait pas, se dit Harry avec une moue ennuyée. Elle serait tellement inquiète qu'elle n'en dormirait plus non plus.

Harry en était là dans ces réflexions quand il prit conscience du courant d'air glacé qui lui caressait le dos. Il s'enfouit alors immédiatement sous la couette, dans ce cocon bien chaud.

Il aurait pu se rendormir comme ça...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, un corps s'écrasa sur la boule qu'il formait sous sa couette.

-Ry, tu t'es quand même pas rendormi ! Allez, debout, le p'tit déj est prêt !  
-Rooon ! Je peux pas, il fait trop froid !

Une tête se glissa sous la couette et Ron plissa les yeux pour observer l'air tout tristounet de Harry.

-Ry, si tu sors pas tout seul, je vais être obligé de te descendre à la cuisine de force.  
-tu... tu ferais pas ça... n'est-ce pas ?

Ron sourit.

-je compte jusqu'à trois... un... deux...

Harry soupira.

-trois !  
-non, attends, attends, j'allais le faiiiireuh !

Harry se fit jeter sur l'épaule de Ron qui avait bien grandi, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq et qui avait vachement de force dans ses gros bras.

Le rouquin le transportait comme il le ferait avec une peluche.

Il descendit tout les escaliers (et il y en avait beaucoup) rapidement et jeta Harry sur la chaise qui lui était désignée depuis le début de l'été. Harry grimaça, les os de son postérieur ne s'étaient pas encore remis de la dernière mission qu'il avait effectué (une sombre histoire de maître de potion, qui en fait était un charlatan, dans un coin reculé de l'Angleterre. Harry était tombé d'une petite falaise sur les fesses parce qu'il avait mal géré ses appuis en combattant une espèce de gros cachalot à pattes velues et son coccyx avait plutôt souffert de cette chute pourtant pas bien dangereuse...).

Mais ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait le dire à son meilleur ami...

-bonjour Harry ! L'accueillit Molly avec un grand sourire. Tu as bien dormi mon grand ?

Harry, frissonnant sur sa chaise, lança un regard noir à la ronde, faisant rigoler la tribu Weasley. Ils étaient habitués à voir le pauvre Harry Potter tremblant de froid chaque matin.

Mais aussi quelle idée de ne pas mettre le chauffage sous prétexte qu'on était en été ?

Malgré cela, Harry aimait vraiment être ici, même si il ne pourrait jamais y vivre à plein temps.

Arthur Weasley, le père de la famille, entra alors dans la cuisine, le journal du jour sous le bras.

-bonjour tout le monde !  
-salut papa !  
-bonjour, mon amour.  
-bonjour monsieur Weasley, fit Harry après avoir avalé sa gorgée de café noir.  
-ah, Harry, justement, je voulais te parler...

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris, et observa plus attentivement l'air timide du vieil homme dégarni. Il se dépêcha de finir sa bouchée et se leva.

-Oui ?

Mr Weasley lui prit le bras, doucement, comme si Harry était quelqu'un de fragile qui devait être manipulé avec soin (hum), et l'emmena dans le salon. Il ferma la porte consciencieusement derrière lui et jeta un sort de silence.

-je... j'ai parlé au ministre de ta demande, mais il n'est pas du tout d'accord. Il refuse que tu ailles là-bas, Harry, c'est vraiment trop horrible, même pour toi. Tu...  
-Il y a pire qu'Askaban, monsieur Weasley. Et il faut absolument que j'y aille!  
-mais Harry tu...  
-c'est bon, je vous dis. Est-ce que je pourrais le rencontrer rapidement ?

Mr Weasley, extrêmement embarrassé, finit par hocher la tête.

-la prochaine fois que je vais au ministère, je me débrouillerais pour vous arranger un rendez-vous.

Harry lui sourit.

-merci monsieur Weasley. Vous savez, c'est vraiment important. Pour résoudre cette guerre, il faut que je le fasse.  
-mais quelqu'un d'autre pourrait...  
-non, je suis le seul à pouvoir arrêter cette guerre, monsieur Weasley. Dumbledore vous l'avait dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Mr Weasley porta une main tremblante à son front dégarni et hocha la tête.

-la prophétie ?  
-exactement. Je fais ce que je peux pour devenir fort, parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

Mr Weasley sursauta, mais ne le reprit pas. Il était un des rares à pouvoir entendre ce nom. Et c'est en partie pour ça qu'Harry était heureux de pouvoir rester dans cette maison tordue pendant une partie de chacune de ses vacances.

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine après que Mr Weasley ait promis à Harry de lui envoyer un hibou dès qu'il aurait le jour et l'heure de son rendez-vous avec le ministre.

Harry grimaça en voyant que son assiette était à nouveau remplie à ras-bort.

-Harry, fit Molly d'une voix inquiète, tu es vraiment obligé de retourner chez tes moldus pour tes dernières semaines ?

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, s'installant à sa place pour essayer d'ingurgiter toute la nourriture qui n'avait plus aucun goût pour lui, depuis _ce _jour...

Il se donna une claque mentale.

Ne pas penser à ça. L'oubli était une mauvaise chose, mais penser à _ce jour_ devant des personnes extérieures n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire. La mort de son parrain était un souvenir bien trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse vivre tranquillement avec.

-c'est la seule condition que j'ai eu pour pouvoir venir ici pendant ses vacances. Il ne faut pas que je me plaigne.  
-c'est vrai, Harry. C'est bien d'être honnête comme ça.

Harry cacha sa grimace dans sa tasse de café. Il n'aimait vraiment pas leur mentir !

En même temps, ils comptaient trop pour lui pour qu'il leur dise la vérité...

Et puis, ce n'était pas véritablement un mensonge, Harry passerait bien toutes ses nuits et une partie de ses journées chez les Dursley.

.

Bientôt, il avait fait ses bagages, et essayait d'enfiler sa basket depuis 5minutes sous le regard blasé de Ron, Ginny, Fred et George.

-venez pas m'aider surtout ! Siffla Harry en bataillant avec ses lacets.  
-on n'en avait pas l'intention, répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Harry soupira.

Il sortit dans le jardin avec Molly, Arthur et Ron, les autres étant restés à l'intérieur prétendant qu'il faisait trop chaud ne serait-ce que pour mettre un pied dehors.

Une fois que Harry fut derrière le portail, hors de la barrière anti-transplanage, Molly redemanda encore :

-tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que l'un d'entre nous t'accompagne ?  
-non merci, je peux y arriver tout seul sans problème, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Molly hocha la tête sans se départir de son expression inquiète, et serra fort Harry dans ses bras, l'étouffant à moitié contre ses seins imposants. Ron lui donna une grosse claque dans le dos qui lui vida tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons, et Arthur se contenta de lui serrer sobrement la main, évitant son regard.

-au revoir Harry !

Il leur répondit d'un signe de la main avant de fermer les yeux et transplaner. Il avait obtenu du ministre un droit spécial pour transplaner avant d'avoir son permis, puisqu'il risquait à tout moment de devoir s'enfuir. C'était très pratique.

Il atterrit devant la cabane hurlante, et s'étira à nouveau avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

.

-bonjour Potter.  
-bonjour professeur Rogue, salua Harry en entrant dans la chambre poussiéreuse. Comment allez-vous ?

Severus grogna une réponse que Harry ne comprit pas. Quelque chose comme « je ne suis plus votre professeur, petit griffondor borné et stupide, et puis cela ne vous regarde pas ! Je vous en foutrai, moi, des comment je vais ! » Et le jeune homme se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit, retenant son souffle pour ne pas mourir asphyxié par la poussière soulevée.

-il faudrait penser à nettoyer cet endroit, ça devient irrespirable.  
-ne croyez pas que j'apprécie d'être ici, Potter. Mais c'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons nous retrouver et vous le savez bien.

Harry hocha la tête. C'est vrai que Severus était considéré comme un traitre par la quasi-totalité des sorciers. De lui aussi, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, mais certains évènements l'avaient forcé à ouvrir les yeux bien plus objectivement qu'avant.

-alors, interrogea Harry en se redressant sur les coudes, observant le maître des potions effectuer des allers-retours dans la salle d'un geste mécanique. Pourquoi devons-nous nous voir avec deux jours d'avance ?  
-vous devez convaincre Draco Malfoy de venir de notre côté.

Harry faillit en avaler sa langue. Qu'est-ce qui passait dans la tête de son ancien professeur pour demander un truc pareil ?

-pourquoi Malfoy devrait...  
-la famille Malfoy est très riche...

_Sans blague !_

-...et le seigneur des ténèbres puise dans son compte en banque sans limite, depuis que Lucius a était emprisonné.  
-je ne vois toujours pas en quoi voir Malfoy démuni peut avoir la moindre importance à mes yeux.

Il réfléchi un instant avant de s'exclamer :

-Ah ! Si, je sais ! Privé de cette ressource, Voldemort aura plus de mal à faire tenir le coup aux mangemorts. Une armée coûte cher quand même... En plus, il doit y avoir pas mal d'objet de magie noir là-dedans, non ?  
-ce n'est pas tout, Potter, fit calmement Severus en se plantant devant lui. Narcissa Malfoy m'a demandé personnellement de prendre soin de son fils.

Harry se frotta la nuque, il ne comprenait plus trop là.

-comment ça ?  
-elle veut qu'il soit sous votre protection, Potter. Elle ne veut pas que Draco soit dans la même insécurité que Lucius l'a été avant d'être emprisonné.  
-et bien ils n'ont qu'à changer de camp ! Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème.

Severus s'appuya contre un des murs en secouant la tête.

-vous êtes vraiment stupide, Potter.

Harry s'obligea à ne pas répliquer vertement et écouta la suite.

-aucun membre de l'Ordre ne les croira. Ils penseront qu'ils sont des espions du seigneur des ténèbres.  
-et qu'est-ce qui a fait croire à Narcissa Malfoy que je penserais différemment ?

Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

-ça, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais elle veut que vous convainquiez Draco de l'intérêt qu'il a à venir sous votre protection

_Parce qu'en plus Malfoy n'était pas au courant de ça ?_

-De plus elle n'a pas confiance en l'ordre, elle veut que vous soyez le seul au courant.  
-et moi, je peux lui faire confiance ?  
-bien sûr, Potter ! Puisque je vous l'envoie, à votre avis ?  
-professeur, dites-moi que vous vous moquez de moi.

Regard noir et glacé.

_Ça doit vouloir dire non._

Draco Malfoy...

Comment Harry allait-il bien pouvoir faire venir Malfoy de son côté, franchement ? Il en avait des bonnes, le Rogue, mais Harry n'était pas un dieu !

-comment vous voulez que je convainque Malfoy ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes rivaux, ennemis naturels, tout ce que vous voulez, mais _jamais_ il ne me fera confiance ! C'est... ça doit être dans les gènes ou alors...  
-Potter !  
-oui professeur ?  
-je ne vous avez pas dit d'obtenir un droit de visite à Askaban ?  
-si, je dois rencontrer le premier ministre pour arranger cette affaire, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec...

Harry ferma la bouche dans un claquement sonore. Severus hocha la tête.

-heureux que vous ayez enfin compris, Potter. Bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Nous nous retrouvons ici dans deux jours pour les nouvelles.

Harry hocha la tête, Severus Rogue sortit pour transplaner.

Personne ne savait que Harry avait des relations avec l'ancien professeur de potion. En fait, tout le monde croyait que Harry lui en voulait à mort pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, et que le survivant pensait toujours à se venger.

La vérité, c'est qu'une semaine après le début des vacances, Fumseck s'était posé sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui avait chanté quelques notes tendres.

Harry n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Pourquoi le phœnix réapparaissait après sa longue absence, pourquoi l'oiseau mettait fin à son deuil en venant le voir lui ?

Le phœnix avait alors disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes, emportant un survivant surpris avec lui.

Il s'était alors retrouvé dans le bureau directorial, occupé à présent par McGonnagal qui était absente ce jour là. Le phœnix se percha sur la pensine de Dumbledore, et avait alors laissé couler une larme dans le liquide.

Les larmes de phœnix peuvent contenir leurs souvenirs, mais ça, Harry ne l'apprit que plus tard par Hermione. Ces souvenirs qu'il vit le bouleversèrent à jamais.

C'est ainsi qu'il vit comment Severus était devenu espion, comment il avait trahi les Potter, causant leur mort à tous les deux. Comme il l'avait regretté, retenant difficilement ses larmes devant Dumbledore. Il vit aussi les jours qui avaient précédés la mort de ce dernier, et la raison pour laquelle ce fut Severus qui lança le sortilège interdit.

Et Harry ne lui en avait pas voulu, il lui avait pardonné.

Mais rencontrer le graisseux en lui faisant bien comprendre que ça n'avait rien d'un piège ne fut pas facile, mais Harry y parvint sans en informer quiconque, même pas Ron ou Hermione. Étrangement, il trouvait qu'il fallait mieux garder ça pour lui. Le manque de confiance que ses amis avaient eu pendant leur sixième année, quand il était le seul à avoir remarqué que Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup, lui avait fait du mal. Il ne voulait plus entendre ses décisions remises en doutes, alors il les prenait seul.

Qu'importe si Ron devinait sans mal qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, qu'importe si Hermione l'avait insulté et qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le savoir faire des choses dans son dos.

La recherche des horcruxes les détournait de leur colère, et Harry continuait à voir Rogue pour s'informer des nouvelles recrues de Voldemort, de ses stratégies, de ses attaques, et surtout des espions potentiels qui pourraient être dans les rangs du camp de la lumière.

À l'intérieur de l'ordre du phœnix, les membres pensaient que c'était le lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort qui lui permettait d'obtenir toutes ses informations. Et il se dispensait bien de les démentir.

Harry s'étira encore, son dos lui faisait vraiment mal ces temps-ci.

Il se leva d'un bond, et sortit de la chambre puis de la cabane hurlante, avant de transplaner tranquillement pour Privet Drive.

Il atterrit dans le parc désert et il vérifia magiquement que personne n'était là pour le remarquer. Quand ce fut fait, il se mit en direction de la maison des Dursley, ou il passerait ses deux prochains jours en attendant la lettre de Mr Weasley.

L'accueil fut loin d'être chaleureux, comme il s'y attendait, mais il se contenta de mettre la table, faire à manger, récupérer une pomme et monter dans sa chambre en silence pour la manger.

.

_Tu ne peux pas vivre, Potter, je ne te laisserais pas vivre !_

_Tu es mon ombre et je réussirais à te détruire, tiens-toi près à la pire des souffrances, Potter._

_Je te ferais tout regretter..._

.

Harry grogna en se réveillant, pour une fois reconnaissant envers les coups que son oncle donnait à la porte pour qu'il sorte du lit.

Après tout, mieux valait une famille moldue stupide que voir la fin de ce rêve qui aurait surement été un jeu sadique de Voldemort.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande des cours d'occlumancie à Severus la prochaine fois...

La lettre d'Arthur Weasley arriva alors que Harry remontait après avoir fait le petit déjeuné. Le vieil hibou maladroit de la famille Weasley venait de s'étaler entre la cage d'Edwige et le vieux grimoire que Harry lisait, la magie de la brume de Pierre Bottero(1). Il avait une lettre scellée magiquement à la bouche et un paquet qui semblait lourd accroché à la patte.

-Potter, rugit son oncle de la cuisine, fait moins de bruit dans ta chambre tu vas réveiller Dudley !  
-C'est toi qui gueule le plus fort... marmonna Harry en saisissant la lettre.

Il détacha le paquet et s'affala sur son lit pour lire la lettre, après avoir envoyé deux miam-hibou à Errol pour qu'il puisse tenir le chemin du retour.

_Harry_

_Je me suis renseigné, comme tu me l'as demandé, et le ministre accepte de te voir après-demain. Tu t'imagines bien qu'il ne donne pas ce genre de rendez-vous à la légère, et tu dois être reconnaissant qu'il te reçoive si vite._

Oh quel insigne honneur d'avoir son nom célèbre parce qu'on a perdu ses parents à un an et qu'on a survécu...

_Molly est inquiète, elle trouve que tu dors trop, elle t'envoie des gâteaux pour que tu grossisses un peu._

_Je suis toujours entièrement contre, mais puisque je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, prends garde à toi, l'endroit où tu veux aller n'est vraiment pas un lieu de ballade._

_Arthur Weasley._

Sans blague, Askaban n'est donc pas une air de pique-nique ?Qui l'aurait cru franchement ?

Harry observa la boite métallique un moment avant de l'ouvrir. Elle était remplie de biscuits qui devaient surement être délicieux, mais Harry ne ressentait pas vraiment le goût, comme d'habitude.

Sirius les adorait, ses gâteaux, alors Harry les mangea tous, il les dévora comme si ils avaient le goût le plus merveilleux existant sur Terre. Cela le rendait amère, mais il n'y pouvait rien...

« Tu vois, Harry, ces gâteaux là, ce sont les meilleurs jamais cuisinés au monde ! »

Oui, Sirius... Ils doivent être tellement bons...


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous !_

_Merci à Blackmoony8 (les parutions seront d'un chap par semaine, je pense, et je continu, tkt^^), petit-dragon 50 (bah... tu verras bien u_u), the ice cat (mon pti chat est de retour ! bonne lecture ^^), Stella Lily Potter-Riddle (du yaoi, du yaoi... c'est méchant de dire ça alors que ça fait 20 chapitre que je me retiens de le mettre avec tout ce qui bouge ! Sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et désolé si je ne me souviens pas trop de ton nouveau pseudo, ptite étoile :) Pour Pierre Bottero, c'est aussi mon auteur préféré, mais j'avais déjà 13ans quand je l'ai découvert, mais j'ai tout lu de lui u_u. Allez, j'espère que ça va continuer à plaire !), Hijiri-san (merci, ça me fait très plaisir)_

_Severus Snape-Black (alors, Harry se débrouillera, j'explique dans les chapitres suivants pour la perte de gout (enfin, je crois... je vérifierais u_u) et bonne déduction pour Askaban :) Bravo !)_

_Je ne sais plus trop qui avait demander quelle serait la troisième vie, mais on le découvre dans ce chapitre !  
_

* * *

2eme chapitre, FELFS parti 1

.

_Tu es ma proie, tu ne peux pas m'échapper, et quand tu n'auras plus personne pour te servir de bouclier, tu finiras par mourir à ton tour._

_Je serais aux premières loges, Potter._

_Je serais celui qui t'achèvera..._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

-Saleté de Voldemort de merde ! Jura Harry en se débattant dans ses draps. Laisses-moi au moins quelques nuits de temps en temps bordel !

Il finit par tomber du lit et se redressa.

C'était ce matin qu'il allait voir le ministre pour planifier son voyage à Askaban. Et cet après-midi, il allait voir Severus pour finir de planifier le tout.

Parce que Harry avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment exécuter une évasion dans cette prison.

OK Sirius avait réussi mais... Sirius était Sirius, mon petit Ryry, Sirius n'est plus là, et l'autre vieux aux cheveux délavés n'était peut-être pas un animagus...

« Vous devez convaincre Draco Malfoy de venir de notre côté »

_ Comment faire ?_

Severus lui avait lui même donné la réponse : « depuis que Lucius a été emprisonné... »

Il faut que Lucius Malfoy soit de son côté pour que Malfoy fils suive le mouvement. Il faut faire évader ce mangemort.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait le convaincre de ne pas essayer de le tuer, ni de s'enfuir rejoindre Voldy. Il savait encore moins la manière dont il allait réagir en le voyant le délivrer.

Lucius Malfoy doit être quelqu'un de méfiant, sans aucun doute. En particulier envers l'ennemi de son maître, et la cause de son emprisonnement qui plus est...

Et sans même en arriver jusqu'à là... _Comment _Harry allait-il réussir à faire évader un prisonnier d'Askaban ?

Non, franchement, Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il réussirait à arranger cette affaire...

.

Harry dévala les escaliers sous les cris rageurs de son oncle.

-fait moins de bruit, le monstre ! Tu ne... où vas-tu habillé comme ça ?

Harry portait un jeans noir et une chemise blanche et simple. Il avait pris la veste que lui avait achetée Hermione pour Noël dernier. Une veste un peu longue et large qui convenait autant au monde moldu qu'au monde sorcier.

Une tenue classe et parfaite pour une visite au ministère, Harry en était bien conscient, même si ça l'avait sincèrement gonflé de faire attention au choix de ses vêtements. Il ne le ferait pas tous les jours, c'est sûr !

-au ministère, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le ministre. Désolé, faut pas que je sois en retard !  
-au ministère, glapit Vernon, faisant s'arrêter Harry.  
-et bien... oui ?

Ou pourrait être le ministre, sinon ?

-une personne comme toi ne dois pas déranger les hauts dirigeants, ils sont plus important que ta sale espèce qui...

Harry finit d'enfiler une de ses chaussures et le coupa :

-je parlais du ministre de la magie, oncle Vernon. Et il paraît que je suis plus important que lui, alors je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème.

Avant de regretter d'avoir lâché une bombe pareille, Harry avait fini d'enfiler sa deuxième chaussure et était déjà dehors, trottinant pour avoir le prochain métro.

C'était plutôt stupide de déclarer ce genre de chose, ce n'était pas son genre, qui plus est. Mais bon, il était fatigué, Voldemort le faisait chier, il pouvait se permettre !

Finalement, il n'était pas encore arrivé à la station de métro qu'il était déjà trop pressé, il trouva alors une ruelle vide où il transplana, arrivant ainsi à quelques mètres des cabines téléphoniques permettant de rentrer dans le ministère de la magie en toute discrétion.

Harry traversa alors la rue et rentra dans une des cabines sous le regard des quelques sorciers qui avaient vu son visage (surtout sa cicatrice en fait) et qui semblaient choqués.

_6, 2, 4, 4, 2..._

« Bienvenue au ministère de la magie, veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite » fit une voix froide et distante de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

-je suis Harry Potter et j'ai rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie.

Un badge tomba et Harry le ramassa. « Harry Potter, invité spécial du ministre ».

Tss, cet idiot de ministre essaie toujours de se faire de la pub, on dirait...

« Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium »

Puis la voix se tue et la cabine descendit sous le sol, rappelant à Harry l'audience disciplinaire où Mr Weasley l'avait accompagné.

Mais cette fois il y allait seul.

« Bonne journée », fit la voix glaciale, qui faisait plutôt comprendre : « tu dégaines ta baguette je te coupe les doigts, coco »

Mais Harry n'était pas parano, nooon...

.

-entrez, répondit la voix de Fudge.

Harry poussa la porte du bureau et rentra, tout sourire oublié. Il était le survivant, à présent. Plus Harry tout gentil tout mignon. Plus Potter l'élève taquin et indiscipliné.

Non, il était l'Élu, maintenant, et il se dégageait de son corps une aura charismatique écrasante.

Le premier ministre leva les yeux vers lui, ses narines légèrement dilatées.

_Bien._

-bonjour, monsieur Potter, vous êtes en avance, il me semble...

Maintenant attaquer de front sans y aller par quatre chemins.

-pourquoi avoir refusé ma visite à Askaban ?

Le ministre sursauta à peine, et désigna le fauteuil devant son bureau. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de s'y assoir et regarder à nouveau l'homme.

- savez-vous ce que vous me demandez ? Les visites à Askaban sont complètement proscrites et...  
-je n'y vais pas pour papoter avec un vieil ami si c'est le problème.

Fudge secoua la tête.

-il n'y a pas que ça, Potter, vous avez déjà eu affaire aux détraqueurs, n'est-ce pas ?

La salle de classe des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, l'épouvantard qui se transforme en détraqueur, l'intervention de Rémus, la pleine lune...

Les détraqueurs avec Dudley, la réaction des Dursley, les regards sur lui pendant la séance disciplinaire.

Sirius, la centaine de détraqueurs, le patronus en forme de cerf, comme son père...

Harry grimaça, discrètement pour que le ministre ne se fasse pas d'idée sur la raison de sa grimace.

-en effet.  
-cet endroit en est inondé. Il y a des milliers de détraqueurs affamés, à l'affut de la moindre parcelle de joie. L'endroit est humide de brume, c'est irrespirable. Pratiquement aucun gardien n'y va, à part pendant l'heure des repas où quelques détraqueurs sont repoussés. La magie est complètement bridée... Tous ses éléments ont rendu les pensionnaires de cet endroit complètement fous, et je ne peux sincèrement pas vous laisser entrer avec votre baguette au risque qu'un prisonnier vous la vole. Avec cela, vous comprenez qu'y aller signerait votre arrêt de mort.

Harry avait écouté patiemment le discours passionné du ministre sans l'interrompre.

Il prit alors la parole :

-je ne crains pas les détraqueurs, j'ai développé une capacité pour les repousser totalement, il y a peu.

Un petit mensonge ne faisait de mal à personne n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai connu pire qu'un peu de brouillard, et je sais faire de la magie sans baguette. Votre inquiétude est peut-être légitime à vos yeux, mais cela ne change rien à ma détermination.  
-vous ne comprenez pas...

La voix d'Harry claqua dans l'air :

-c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, monsieur le ministre !

Harry se leva lentement, s'appuyant sur le bureau du plat de ses mains :

-cette visite est complètement indispensable à la victoire de notre camp. Peut-être que cela vous amuse de voir votre pays être détruit par cette guerre, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Le ministre se froissa.

-comment osez-vous prétendre une chose pareille, je...

Harry commençait sincèrement à s'impatienter :

-J'en ai assez de vos excuses ! Je sais que ce n'est pas un lieu de vacance ! Je me fiche de votre avis, tout ce que je veux, c'est une autorisation écrite attestant votre feu vert. Que vous soyez pour ou contre ne change absolument rien !  
-écoutez Potter... Il ne s'agit pas que de moi, si jamais le public apprend que j'ai autorisé l'élu à...  
-ils ne sauront rien.  
-les journalistes ont des oreilles partout ! Hurla soudain le ministre en se levant à son tour.

Fudge était un guerrier aguerri, et cela se voyait dans sa posture, dans son regard droit, dans la crispation de ses mains, à l'angle déterminé de sa bouche. Même s'il n'était pas un auror ayant participé à de grandes batailles, comme Scrimgeour, il savait que le monde était sans pitié, et Harry ressentit un peu de respect pour lui. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu quand même.

C'est ce qui le fit maintenir son regard.

Aucun des deux ne détourna les yeux jusqu'à ce que Cornelius Fudge finisse par fermer les paupières pour secouer la tête.

-vous n'imaginez pas le poids qui pèse sur mes épaules, Potter...  
-c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas comme si avoir à tuer un mage noir qui a utilisé votre sang pour ressusciter et qui veut votre mort depuis votre naissance était plus éprouvant que garder son image et sa réputation intacte.  
-assez de ce petit jeu ! Vous irez là-bas ! Mais ne vous avisez pas d'en parler à quiconque, je vous préviens !

Bien que la menace fût complètement inutile, Harry hocha la tête.

-quand ?

.

Harry atterrit devant la cabane hurlante, vérifia les alentours, et poussa la porte.

La salle était toujours aussi sale, il faudra demander à Kreattur d'arranger un peu les pièces s'il doit continuer de venir ici régulièrement...

-par Merlin, Potter, fit une voix sarcastique dans son dos. Auriez-vous enfin compris comment vous habiller avec élégance ?  
-bonjour professeur. Détrompez-vous, le style chauve-souris graisseuse ne m'attire toujours pas.

Severus Rogue lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne en répétant qu'il n'était plus son professeur espèce de stupide gamin. Harry grimaça et se retourna pour regarder le maître des potions.

-les nouvelles sont bonnes ? Demanda Harry.  
-nous sommes en guerre Potter, répondit sobrement Severus en allant s'appuyer contre un mur.  
-ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une nouvelle, grogna Harry en comprenant néanmoins que Severus ne pouvait rien lui dire sans compromettre sa place d'espion.  
-et de votre côté ?

Harry lui accorda un sourire qui ne plut pas à l'adulte puisqu'il grimaça :

-j'ai vu le premier ministre ce matin. La première partie du plan « faisons évader la fouine sénior », ou FELFS pour faire plus simple, commence dans trois jours !  
-la première partie, Potter ? répéta l'homme-chauve-souris d'un air interrogateur.

Harry hocha la tête.

-et bien oui, Sevi', ricana Harry en frottant ses baskets sur le sol pour faire des dessins dans la poussière. Je veux tester le terrain pour le connaître un peu avant de planifier l'évasion. Je veux connaître l'emplacement de la cellule de Malfoy et la manière dont est gérée la prison. Autant éviter de devoir lancer un oubliette parce qu'un gardien m'aura vu là bas.  
-Potter, votre cerveau serait-il vraiment capable de réfléchir ?

Harry haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas envie de débattre avec l'homme. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir... Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et grimaça sous le nuage de poussière qui l'entoura aussitôt.

Il se mit à tousser violemment.

-et comment comptez-vous faire ?

Harry hésita en reprenant son souffle. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire qu'il n'en avait aucune idée ? Hum, utilisons le super talent des griffondor : improviser !

Alors... tiens, le livre sur le bureau de sa chambre chez les Dursley !

-j'étudie un vieux grimoire, ces temps-ci, il y a une formule intéressante dedans, dès que je parviens à la maîtriser, la deuxième partie de FELFS sera possible !

Severus s'assit sur le lit à son tour, calmement, comme ça la poussière ne salira que ses fesses... Harry se retint de pouffer en s'imaginant la tache grise et poussiéreuse qui formera un joli cœur sur son postérieur.

Il toussa dans son poing et se redressa.

-à quoi sert cette formule ?  
-à délivrer la fouine sénior, comme le précise le nom de cette mission secrète.

Regard noir contre sourire innocent.

Harry se reprit :

-c'est un vieux mage, Pierre Bottero (1), qui l'a créée il y a longtemps. C'est une formule en somme assez simple, mais la complexité réside dans l'état d'esprit qu'il faut avoir pour l'exécuter.  
-arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, Potter !

Harry sourit.

-elle sert à "chevaucher la brume".

Severus Rogue, l'éternel professeur froid, sévère et incassable, sembla s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-vous vous moquez de moi, Potter ! Ce sort n'est pas maîtrisable pour un élève de 6ème année ! Il n'y a aucune chance que vous y arrivez !

Ne pas avouer qu'on n'a pas encore essayé !

Harry se leva violemment, furibond :

-vous n'en savez rien ! Je vous parie que j'y arriverais avant la deuxième partie de FELFS !  
-ne soyez pas stupide, Potter, même Dumbledore n'a jamais réussi à exécuter une technique pareille !  
-et bien moi j'y arriverais ! Amenez-moi un détraqueur ici dans deux jours, et vous verrez si je ne peux pas le faire !

Saleté de fierté... il avait intérêt à y arriver... Espérons qu'il y arrive...

-très bien, fit tranquillement Severus en se levant. Alors si jamais vous ne parvenez pas à maîtriser cette formule, vous aurez perdu le pari.  
-très bien !  
-très bien, siffla Severus Rogue, vous devrez vous montrer poli pendant une semaine avec Draco sans jamais le provoquer si vous échouez !

Merlin faite qu'il y arrive ! pria Harry avant de grimacer de dépit en observant le dos de Severus Rogue :

La poussière n'avait pas incrusté sa cape, il n'avait aucune tache grise et elle était toujours d'un noir brillant. Le tissu devait repousser la saleté...

_Même pas drôle..._

-retrouvons nous demain, alors.  
-a demain, Sevi' !  
-et ne m'appelez jamais ainsi en public ou je vous ferais prendre un poison qui vous clouera la langue au fond de la gorge !  
-ça veut dire que je peux le faire en privé ?

La porte claqua violemment, faisant soulever un énième nuage de poussière.

À travers sa toux, Harry explosa de rire.

.

Harry atterrit dans le parc. Un gamin qui devait avoir environ 5ans lâcha sa pelle à sable, le regardant avec de grands yeux. Harry grimaça, puis lui fit un sourire calme.

L'enfant porta son pouce sale à sa bouche (berk) et se remit à fouiller le sable.

Harry agita la main, l'enfant s'endormit, Harry sortit du parc.

* * *

_(1) Pierre Bottero est un auteur qui existe (enfin, exister, il est mort l'année dernière) pour de vrai, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire il est moldu. Il est cité ici parce qu'il (est un super auteur génial, d'ailleurs je vous recommande ses romans) a écrit « le pacte des marchombre » d'où je me suis inspirée le sortilège de chevaucheur de brume^^_

_Alors alors alors ?_

_Vous en pensez quoi ? je continu à publier ? ça continu à vous plaire ?_

_Votre avis siouplé !  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour à tous et merci de me lire encore !_**

_Merci, tout d'abord, à ma ptite étoile Dark-Kumiko (je pensais effectivement faire un one-shot à part avec chaque couple que j'imagine sur cette fic, et sache que j'en imagine pas mal u_u, mais j'en suis pas à là ! Sinon, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une longue review de grand n'importe quoi, j'en avais plus trop depuis Si Tom et Harry c'étaient rencontrés plus tôt ! Pour le Tom Harry, par contre... je suis dans l'obligation de te dire que ce ne sera pas dans cette fic là, pas possible, nein, je le réserve pour "Harry ne ment pas, C'est la Vérité qui se trompe", que je ne posterais pas tout de suite^^ Pour ce qui est de Sévi' et de sa... passivité, dirons-nous, je n'ai qu'à te dire "il y aura l'explication dans ce chapitre" ou "tu comprendras dans les chapitres à venir" mais... en fait, je l'explique pas, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! J'ai aussi énormément pleuré en lisant les âmes croisées, et la fin m'a laisser sur ma faim, c'était vraiment un bon écrivain quand même ! BREF ! Bonne lecture :))_

_Merci aussi à sheltan(mon ami, je te parle de brume, pas d'ombre ! Et non, ce n'est pas la même technique, c'est beauuuuuuuucoup plus puissant ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !), stormtrooper2, the ice cat (étrange, j'adore les même choses^^), Severus Snape-Black_

_

* * *

_

3eme chapitre

.

_Rechercher la liberté complète, oublier que son corps est une masse solide, penser au plus profond de soi que rien n'est impossible, et se laisser porter par la brume pour que rien ne puisse vous atteindre._

Harry ferma les yeux, fit tout comme on lui avait demandé, mais parvint à peine à léviter, ce qui n'était pas du tout le but de la manœuvre, au départ...

Bah, il manquait la brume, avec la brume, il y parviendrait sans mal...

N'est-ce pas ?

Harry grogna. Il laissa tomber le vieux grimoire sur le bureau et se leva.

Quand il vit qu'il avait laissé toute une couche de poussière sur la chaise, il grogna à nouveau et agita la main pour la nettoyer.

Une douche urgente s'imposait !

.

L'eau coulant sur son corps faillit le faire s'endormir sur place. Pourtant, il en faisait vraiment moins que d'habitude, il n'avait pas encore fait une seule mission secrète depuis une semaine (exploit qui devenait plutôt rare ces temps-ci), il ne devrait pas être aussi fatigué !

Bon, OK, il devait prendre sur lui pour sa prochaine mission, qui risquait d'être éprouvante sur plusieurs points de vue.

Sans parler du fait de convaincre l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort et supporter son mioche (à la fouine, pas à Voldemort), il allait devoir visiter l'endroit horrible qui avait rendu son parrain à moitié fou, terriblement maigre, incapable de sourire pendant les longues semaines qui avaient suivi son évasion.

Ce n'était pas les détraqueurs qu'il craignait, là-bas. Non, vraiment, il se fichait de ses créatures bouffeuses de joie.

Mais les souvenirs de Sirius... Sirius...

-Potter sors de là ! Hurla soudain la voix de son oncle, le faisant sursauter.

_Merde_...

Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la cabine pour attraper une serviette éponge qu'il s'enroula autours des hanches.

-je sors, oncle Vernon !  
-j'espère bien, les invités ne vont plus tarder !

Les invités ? Quels invités ?

Harry enfila son boxer en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre et passa un jeans, se frottant les cheveux avec sa serviette. Il ouvrit la porte, Vernon le poussa brutalement et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Harry grimaça en sentant le froid entourer son torse encore humide et alla dans sa petite chambre rapidement. Dès qu'il y fut entré, il se jeta sous ses couettes, bien content de ne pas avoir un nuage de poussière venu des profondeurs d'un matelas vieux comme le monde pour l'étouffer.

Il s'endormit presque automatiquement.

.

_« Cours, Harry ! Cours, je le retiens ! »_

_Ron se plaçant entre le mangemort et lui, Harry parcourant les allées, cherchant la prophétie_

_« Sirius, non ! »_

_Sirius tombant à travers l'arche._

_« Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Draco »_

_Draco baissant un peu la baguette, Severus envoyant le sortilège de mort._

_Tu les as tous tué, Potter, murmure la voix de Voldemort. Même Weasley..._

_Même Weasley..._

Harry se redressa vivement.

Non, pas Ron !

Pas Ron !

Harry se leva d'un coup, attrapa la veste qu'il enfila directement sur son torse nu et sortit de sa chambre en courant.

Il bondit en bas des escaliers, poussa sa tante qui cria de surprise et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Il bouscula le couple qui se trouvait devant la maison, sentant distraitement des cheveux longs et blonds lui frôler le visage et sortit de la protection de la maison et parcourut les rues de Privet Drive sans ralentir.

Il entendit son oncle hurler son nom avant de bafouiller des excuses aux invités, mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention.

Ron !

Il n'eut pas la patience d'arriver au parc et transplana entre deux maisons, du côté sans fenêtres.

Il atterrit devant le portail du Terrier et repéra tout de suite les mangemorts.

-**Expeliarmus ! Stupefix ! Expeliarmus !**

Ses cris attirèrent tout de suite les mangemorts qui se précipitèrent tous dans sa direction. Harry créa alors un bouclier de magie brute autour de la maison biscornue et répondit aux sorts qui fusaient de tous les côtés, les évitant autant que possible.

Aucun rire sadique, Bellatrix n'était pas de la partie, dommage. Il ne devait donc y avoir là que les sous-fifres, faire des prisonniers ne lui servira donc à rien.

Mais bon, il pouvait toujours, au cas où.

Il agrandit la barrière anti-transplanage d'une simple poussée de magie et continua ses sorts. Il avait clairement le dessus, tant mieux.

Il vit du coin de l'œil quelques têtes rousses sortirent de la maison et Harry plissa le nez.

-**stupefix ! Petrificus totalus ! Stupefix !**

Ron fut le premier à ses côtés, mais Harry ne voulait pas qu'il participe au combat. C'était pour lui, pour qu'il ne meure pas !

Il lui prit le bras au moment où un sort retentit à ses oreilles :

-**sectusempra !**

Merde !

Harry s'interposa entre son meilleur ami et le mangemort, et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit sa peau se déchirer de toute part.

-HARRY !

C'est pas le moment de gueuler bordel !

-**STUPEFIX !** hurla Harry Potter sans rien viser, trop occupé à s'empêcher de tomber à genoux.

Le sort rouge engloba son corps, il avait fait tomber sa baguette tout à l'heure. Sacrément pratique la magie sans baguette quand même.

La magie explosa autour de lui.

Tous ceux qui l'entouraient se retrouvèrent complètement figés.

Un stupefix général ? Pas mal comme technique, il faudra que Harry s'en rappelle pour la suite. Enfin, seulement s'il survit, parce que là, personne ne semble en état de le soigner. Un coup d'œil au Terrier lui apprit que même les animaux étaient figés.

Merde, finalement, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, ce sort...

-**spero** **patronum**... murmura-t-il. Quand le cerf se dressa devant lui, il esquissa un sourire et lâcha : salut m'sieur le ministre. Vous pouvez envoyer des aurors au Terrier, il y a des mangemorts à ramasser et un héros national à soigner... je vous attends, prenez votre temps !

Le patronus partit alors au galop, Harry ferma un instant les yeux, il glissa au sol. Quand quelques instants plus tard, une dizaine de plop retentit, Harry ouvrit les paupières et fit un petit signe de main à l'auror Kingsley.

-salut ! Vous avez fait vite, dites donc !

Et il perdit connaissance, parce que les sectusempra, ça faisait beaucoup saigner, quand même...

.

À la seconde même où Harry reprit connaissance, il devina automatiquement l'endroit où il était.

Sainte mangouste.

Il ouvrit un œil. Personne à gauche, personne à droite... C'est sa chance...

-rentrez vos jambes sous votre drap où je vous les coupe !

Harry s'exécuta en formant un sourire innocent sur son visage, du genre : « moi ? Sortir du lit ? Meuh non, quelle idée ! »

L'infirmière appela le docteur et Harry grimaça en voyant qu'il était torse nu. Sa veste, à côté de lui, semblait fichue.

_Super, Mione va me tuer._

-bonjour, monsieur Potter, fit une voix qui lui rappela bizarrement Colin Crivey quand il venait de gagner un match de quidditch.

Il regarda le médecin, grand sourire comme dans les pubs de dentifrice, yeux pétillant du genre « je suis votre plus grand fan ».

Hum

-bonjour docteur. Je peux partir ?

Grand sourire stupide.

-non.

F...k !

Inspiration profonde. Harry lui rendit son sourire, le docteur rougit.

-depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?  
-vous avez dormi toute la nuit. Nous sommes le matin.

_Si j'ai dormi toute la nuit ça me semble logique._

Harry grimaça, ça faisait du temps de perdu pour son entrainement sur la magie de brume, il ne perdra pas perdre ce pari, hors de question de jouer les lèches bottes avec Malfoy.

-je vais partir.  
-vous n'êtes pas rétabli, fit le docteur sans se départir de son sourire idiot.  
-c'est triste, mais ça ne change rien.  
-je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser sortir du lit.  
-je ne vous demande pas la permission.  
-Harry si tu bouges de ce lit tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ébouriffés lui tombant dans le dos entra dans la salle en le regardant froidement.

-bonjour Mione...

Hermione repoussa le docteur incompétent et s'assit à côté de Harry. Elle lui mit une main sur les épaules pour le recoucher avant de lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

-pourquoi es-tu aller là-bas sans prévenir l'ordre, ou au moins moi, Harry ?  
-Voldemort avait envoyé les mangemorts au Terrier pour tuer Ron.  
-ce n'est pas une raison, Harry, fit Hermione sèchement.

Harry baissa le nez.

-désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi...

Hermione lui caressa la joue, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-salut vieux ! Sourit Ron en se laissant tomber sur le lit et placer une main sur son épaule en souriant. Alors comme ça tu oses faire cavalier seul ? Tu n'as pas peur de la colère de Mione toi !

Il se prit une tape derrière la tête et ricana.

Mais il reprit son sérieux pour fixer Harry avec une lueur inquiète dans les prunelles. Harry grimaça.

-pourquoi tu t'es interposé ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas me défendre ?

Harry détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules, essayant d'être détendu. Ce qui n'était bien évidement pas le cas, et il ne trompait personne.

-Ry, répond !

Harry soupira.

-Voldemort vient de plus en plus souvent dans mes cauchemars. Je lis complètement dans ses pensées quand il pense à moi. Et il pense souvent à moi ces temps-ci. Je pense qu'il est schizophrène, ou alors stupide, parce qu'il me donne complètement toutes les réponses dont j'ai besoin !  
-tu n'as pas pensé que c'était des pièges.

Hum, non, il n'y avait jamais pensé...

-je ne crois pas, Mione...  
-avoue plutôt que tu n'y avais pas pensé.

_Zut._

Harry fit la moue et Ron explosa de rire et essaya de lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais ils étaient déjà dans un tel état qu'on ne pouvait pas l'empirer.

Hermione soupira.

-il faudrait que tu t'entraines en occlumancie, vraiment.

Harry grimaça. Ça il le savait...

-n'empêche que sans ça le Terrier aurait peut-être été détruit.  
-mon père dit que c'est de sa faute. Il parait qu'il t'a permis de faire un truc. Un truc dangereux.

Harry grogna.

-c'est pas dangereux, et puis c'est pas de sa faute non plus !  
-Harry, je n'aime pas que tu nous caches des choses, soupira Hermione.  
-j'y peux rien, je peux pas vous parler de ça !

Cette fois ce fut Ron qui fit la moue.

-tu nous fait pas confiance.  
-vous ne me faisiez pas confiance non plus quand je disais que Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup. Résultat : Dumbledore est mort !

Hermione se leva brutalement, se tourna vers l'infirmière et le docteur et leur demanda sèchement de sortir.

Quand ce fut fait, elle fusilla Harry du regard.

-tu es en train de dire que c'est de notre faute s'il est mort ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-non, désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Ron aussi paraissait blessé. Harry se redressa en position assise, et le prit dans ses bras.

-excusez-moi, Ron, Mione. C'est vraiment pas pour ça que j'ai parlé de... je voulais pas...

Hermione s'assit sur l'oreiller, derrière Harry, et passa ses bras autours de ses hanches, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-c'est justement pour éviter ce genre de drame que tu ne dois rien nous cacher. Il faut qu'on se fasse confiance, maintenant. On a vraiment besoin des uns des autres. Tu le sais, Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il le savait.

-oui, mais je ne peux vraiment pas vous en parler. Si c'était juste moi, je vous le dirais, mais là d'autres personnes sont concernées, et elles ne veulent absolument pas que quiconque soit au courant à part moi...

Hermione hocha la tête contre Harry.

Les trois membres du trio d'or, blottis les uns contre les autres, ne bougèrent pas pendant longtemps, à l'aise dans la chaleur des deux autres avant que le docteur ne se décide à entrer et s'arrête à un mètre d'eux, l'air stupéfait voir choqué.

Ron se libéra alors immédiatement, rouge tomate, et les deux amis rirent en le regardant faire.

-c'est l'heure de vos examens, monsieur Potter, fit le docteur, rouge tomate.

Hermione lâcha Harry et se redressa.

-on revient après, Harry.

Harry hocha la tête, tranquille et détendu.

-merci, Ron, Mione.

Les deux lui sourirent et Ron lui fit un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

.

Quand le médecin eut fini d'agiter sa baguette autour du corps de Harry pour l'ausculter, il dit en détournant le regard, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en pleine séance de câlins avec Ron et Hermione :

-le ministre de la magie est dans le couloir, il souhaiterait vous parler.

Harry ne demanda pas pourquoi on avait laissé Ron et Hermione entrer comme ça mais faisait poiroter le ministre dans le couloir. Connaissant ses amis, ils n'avaient surement pas demandé la permission.

-bah, faites le rentrer alors, fit-il sur un ton d'évidence.

Le médecin hocha la tête et sortit rapidement, laissant la porte ouverte pour le ministre.

-bonjour monsieur Potter. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Cornelius Fudge en entrant dans la chambre et restant debout devant le lit.  
-moi ? Je vais bien, mais les médecins ne veulent pas me laisser sortir.  
-vous avez pris un puissant sortilège de magie noire, monsieur Potter, c'est plus que légitime de leur part.

Puissant, puissant, c'est relatif. Il a réussi à maîtriser ce sort dès son premier essai, l'année dernière. Il devait pas être si incroyable que ça...

-c'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venu, m'sieur le ministre ?  
-vous vous doutez bien que non. Je viens pour... et bien votre visite dans l'endroit que vous savez...

Harry lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le dire à haute voix, comme l'avait fait remarquer le ministre, les journalistes ont des oreilles partout...

Le ministre inspira profondément.

-nous réduirons le nombre de... vous savez quoi (_détraqueurs surement..._), et je m'arrangerais pour qu'aucun gardien ne puisse vous voir là-bas. Comme ça personne ne saura qui vous êtes allé voir.

Allait-il pouvoir faire les deux étapes de FELFS en un coup ? Ça l'arrangerait...

Hum, attend voir...

-où est le piège ?  
-pardon ?  
-inutile de tourner autour du pot. Que voulez-vous en échange ?

À la grande surprise de Harry, le ministre sourit.

-vous savez très bien ce que je veux, Potter.

Ah OK... Harry se revit à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, quand Fudge lui avait demandé de le voir en privé pour lui demander de rendre visite au ministère régulièrement pour « redonner l'espoir au peuple » ou une connerie du genre.

_Espoir... Quelle connerie encore...  
j'y crois plus depuis un moment, je ne veux plus y croire...  
je veux juste gagner cette guerre, juste essayer de vivre avec le poids d'un assassinat sur la conscience.  
Vivre, au lieu de toujours survivre.  
Vivre, peut-être, avec simplicité..._

S'il arrive à rester calme, sur place...

Ce qui n'est pas gagné.

-jouer le chien du ministère ne m'intéresse pas...  
-alors je ne peux rien pour vous.  
-... mais je veux bien passer vous serrer la main en public, ou vous venir en aide quelquefois. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour complimenter ce que vous faites, si ça ne me plait pas.

Un éclair de soulagement passa sur le visage du premier ministre qui lui sourit.

Il lui tendit la main.

-marché conclu, Potter.

.

-vous êtes en retard, Potter.  
-j'ai dû échapper à une infirmière possessive, un docteur jaloux et à des amis inquiets, ça m'a retardé, professeur.

Severus Rogue, emmitouflé dans sa robe sombre, les bras plein de gros et vieux livres, se retourna vers Harry pour le jauger du regard.

-mais quelle idiotie avez vous encore fait ?  
-mais rien de grave en plus ! Se plaint Harry en se laissant tomber sur le lit qui, _miracle_, avait été nettoyé.

Surpris, il demanda :

-Vous avez lavé la literie ? Vous prévoyez quelque chose ?  
-ne changez pas de sujet, Potter !

Une impression ou Severus avait le teint un peu rougissant ? Nan, ça doit être un effet de son imagination ! Severus Rogue ne _peut pas_ être gêné parce qu'il lui avait rendu service !

Connaissant le vieux graisseux, il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait peur que Harry finisse par mourir étouffé par la poussière ou un truc du genre. Harry secoua la tête, il avait vraiment autre chose à penser...

-je me suis pris votre sort par un mangemort hier soir. En fait, Malfoy est vraiment une chochotte, le sectusempra fait pas si mal que ça.

Severus lâcha alors les grimoires qu'il avait dans les bras dans un bruit de tonnerre. Harry sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

-mais...  
-oui ? Interrogea Harry, surpris.

Severus cligna des yeux et reprit son masque de froideur.

-Pas que je m'inquiète pour votre santé, mais votre mort me causerait plusieurs problèmes dont je me passe très bien !

Harry cligna des yeux. Severus le regardait, impassible.

_Mais de quoi parle-il ?_

Harry n'était pas en danger de mort !

-oui oui, mais je vais bien. Je vous l'ai dit à l'instant.

Severus hocha la tête.

-vous avez des cicatrices ?  
-un peu, mais les médecins ont dit que cette magie noire laissait toujours des cicatrices qu'ils ne peuvent pas enlever.

Severus lâcha une exclamation dégoutée, et fit un signe de la main que Harry ne comprit pas. Il resta donc sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Severus utilise des mots :

-enlevez votre chemise, Potter !  
-C'est une proposition ? Ah c'est pour ça, le lit ! Désolé, professeur, je ne suis pas intéressé !

Vu la tête que faisait Severus, Harry était complètement à côté de la plaque.

-faites ce que je vous dis, idiot, je vais m'occuper de vos cicatrices !

Ah OK ! Faut être clair dès le début s'il ne veut pas que Harry se fasse des idées !

Donc, Harry, _docile_ (merlin qu'il détestait ce mot) enleva la chemise que Ron lui avait prêté (rappelons que Harry avait juste enfilé une veste sur son torse quand il est parti sauver Ron, et qu'elle a fini en lambeau).

Rogue passa sa baguette le long des cicatrices de Harry qui frissonna de froid en sentant les filets blancs s'échapper de la baguette pour se loger sur les creux et les bosses qui zébraient son torse.

Sous ses yeux médusés, il vit toutes les traces claires se dissiper pour laisser son grain de peau doré.

Il siffla longuement.

-trop fort ! Bravo, professeur, et merci ! C'était vraiment pas beau, ces cicatrices. Vous me l'apprenez s'il vous plait ?  
-ça ne marche que pour certains sorts, je doute qu'il vous soit encore utile.  
-m'en fiche, je l'apprendrais tout seul !

Rogue renifla dédaigneusement, l'air peu convaincu.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-bien, maintenant je vais...

La porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas, laissant apparaître Rémus Lupin, essoufflé.

* * *

_écrire ce chapitre m'avait vraiment, mais alors _**vraiment**_, amusé !_

_Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu à vous aussi^^_

_Laissez moi un mot doux s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de réconfort, mes chaussettes sont vilaines avec moi !_

_...  
_

_Désolé, je pète légèrement un câble, mais je suis pas contre une review quand même ;)_

_A + !_

_Yume la ptite chaussette cannibale u_u_


	5. Chapter 5

Dark-Kumiko, (merci de me soutenir contre la tiranie qu'on me fait subir, et tkt, je commence à faire les OS dès que possible, c'est à dire dès que j'arrêterais de ricaner sadiquement sur "mon frère Potter" et sur "l'éclair le ramena"^^. Sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours.), Severus Snape-Black je ne sais pas encore si il y aura un SnapRy, tu verras bien^^), stormtrooper (mais d'où viens ton pseudo ? Sinon, garde à ne pas me sous-estimer ! La vérité ne sera pas révélé dès le 4ème chap ! ...mais au douzième (approximativement u_u), donc soit patiente pour les coups d'éclats^^)

* * *

4ème chapitre

.

La porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas, laissant apparaître Rémus Lupin, essoufflé.

-Harry, tu...

Il se figea, ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant Rogue et il dégaina sa baguette, puis il vit le torse nu d'Harry et le visage du maître des potions penché vers celui-ci, tous les deux assis sur le lit. Rémus prit une couleur rouge tomate et fut incapable de faire le moindre geste.

-tu m'as suivi, Rémus ?

Rémus secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Harry remarqua alors sa semi-nudité, et attrapa sa chemise en s'exclamant :

-c'est pas ce que tu crois, Rém' !

Il sauta sur ses pieds et rejoignit le loup-garou qui regardait Rogue fixement.

Harry agita sa main devant ses yeux, mais son père d'adoption n'eut aucune réaction.

-Remus ?

Il se tourna d'un coup vers Severus qui avait sa baguette à la main.

-Sevi' ! Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute !

Regard moqueur.

-mais je n'ai rien fait !  
- laisse-le ! Il n'a rien fait !  
-il a découvert ce que tu faisais !  
-mais je fais rien de mal !  
-ce n'est pas son avis !  
-je t'interdis de lire dans ses pensées !  
-je suis votre professeur, vous n'avez rien à m'interdire, Potter !  
-ah, maintenant vous êtes mon professeur alors qu'il y a pas cinq minutes vous m'auriez gueulé dessus si je vous avez appelé comme ça !

-Harry ?

Harry se retourna d'un bloc et soutint Rémus avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

-tu as une relation avec Servilus...  
-je t'assure que c'est pas ce que tu crois, Rém', fit Harry en le trainant jusqu'au lit pour le laisser tomber dessus. Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Le loup-garou posa son regard flou sur Harry et hocha la tête.

_C'est pas une réponse, ça..._

-j'ai reconnu ton odeur quand j'étais aux trois ballais, alors je suis venu voir car on m'avait dit que tu étais à Sainte mangouste. Quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un habillé en mangemort dans la cabane hurlante, je suis venu te porter secours.

C'était très réussi, d'ailleurs...

Harry entendit Severus jurer contre ses « maraudeurs bien trop curieux qui finissent toujours choqués quand ce n'est pas mort » et se retint de lui faire voir sa façon de penser.

Sirius et son père étaient effectivement morts, pas la peine d'en rajouter, il en bavait déjà assez comme ça.

-bon, et maintenant ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Severus.  
-soit vous lui lancez un oubliette soit je lui lance un avada kedavra.  
-hors de question ! Comment je pourrais faire ça ?  
-très bien, répondit Severus en pointant sa baguette sur Rémus mais Harry s'interposa.  
-merci de ton aide, mais repose ça. Il ne va rien dire, j'en suis sûr, et puis ma question ne concernait pas ça.

Severus haussa les épaules et attendit que Harry s'explique.

-quand est-ce que je peux voir Malfoy pour lui parler.  
-lui parler ?  
-c'est bien gentil de libérer le papa, mais si Draco n'en a rien à foutre, j'aimerais autant éviter d'avoir un mangemort en liberté pour rien !

Severus le regarda un moment avant de dire :

-je l'amènerais demain, juste avant que vous alliez à Askaban. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous battre. Un Potter blessé est moins efficace qu'un Potter en pleine capacité de la masse graisseuse qui lui sert de cerveau !

Harry lui tira la langue.

Cette théorie n'était absolument pas vérifiée !

-Harry ?  
-oui, Rém ?  
-tu couches avec Servilus ?  
-non Remus, il me l'a proposé mais je l'ai repoussé et il n'a pas insisté.

Il sentit un des oreillers (qui eux n'avaient pas été nettoyé) lui atterrir contre la nuque, enveloppant sa tête d'un air irrespirable.

-ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, Potter, il serait capable de vous croire !  
-mais non ! Toussa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père de cœur et vit le regard noir et menaçant qu'il portait à Severus.

Hum, peut-être que si, finalement...

-Rém, je déconnais, Severus est mon espion, en fait. Il n'est pas méchant !  
-Potter, je _suis_ méchant ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

Harry agita la main d'un air négligeant et répliqua :

-pff, ça c'est votre excuse pour être tranquille. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde !

Severus haussa les épaules.

-au fait, Sévi', tu pourrais me redonner des cours...

Rémus s'étrangla et Harry se dépêcha de finir sa phrase avant qu'il ne se fasse des idées :

-...d'occlumancie ?  
-vous n'avez aucun talent en la matière Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais du temps à ça !  
-parce que Voldy n'arrête pas de faire des tours dans ma tête et si jamais il se décide à lire dedans, je serais complètement incapable de lui interdire mes pensées !

Severus secoua la tête.

-je vous dis que vous êtes un cas désespéré Potter, inutile de perdre du temps à un problème lorsqu'il y a une solution bien plus simple !  
-il y a une solution plus simple ?  
-oui, mais je ne peux pas vous en faire part maintenant, fit l'ancien professeur sèchement.

_À quoi ça lui sert d'en parler alors ?_

Harry grogna.

-Harry...  
-oui Rém ?  
-ton père t'aurait pardonné ton homosexualité, tu sais, ta mère aussi... Par contre Sirius aurait très mal pris le fait que tu couches avec Servilus... Vraiment très mal pris...

Harry fronça les sourcils, Severus ricana.

-Rém, je ne _couche pas_ avec le professeur Rogue. Je te jure que je ne couche vraiment pas avec lui !  
-je serais content si tu trouves le bonheur... même si c'est avec Servilus... Mais pour plus de protection c'est quand même mieux si je le supprime...

Rémus avait parlé d'un air vide tout en levant sa baguette que Harry prit dans sa main.

-finalement, un oubliette risque d'être nécessaire...  
-bien, Potter, c'est bien que vous vous en rendiez compte...

Harry grimaça pourtant en se rappelant de Lockhart. Son QI avait diminué de moitié après l'oubliette, déjà qu'il n'était pas très intelligent...

-est-ce qu'il n'existe pas une potion plus douce quand même ? Interrogea-t-il.  
-**oubliette **!

Harry se tourna d'un coup vers Severus Rogue tandis que Rémus s'évanouissait.

-Hé !

Severus lui fit un sourire glacial et rangea sa baguette.

-à demain, Potter.

Il ramassa les grimoires qu'il avait fait tomber lorsqu'il avait appris que Harry avait été touché par un sectusempra et sortit de la chambre pour transplaner.

_Tss, sale lâche !_

En plus il a oublié un livre, remarqua Harry en se baissant pour le saisir.

Souvenirs des temps de l'harmonie

Il ouvrit le livre qu'il feuilleta. Quelle drôle de lecture, se fit-il la réflexion, Harry croyait qu'il était plutôt le genre à ne lire que des livres de potions, non pas un livre sur l'histoire des sortilèges... Vers la fin du livre, il y avait un marque-page en soie. Curieux, Harry passa les pages jusqu'à y arriver et se figea, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

_Sirius_...

_Sirius s'interposant, Sirius tombant à travers le voile de l'arche._

_L'arche..._

Harry referma le livre d'un geste brusque et le serra contre son torse. Pourquoi Severus faisait des recherches sur l'arche qui avait hanté ses cauchemars depuis la mort de son parrain ?

_Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?_

Harry avait l'étrange envie de pleurer. Il sortit de la cabane, comme au ralenti. Il en sortit lentement, et ferma la porte en bois.

_Sirius._

Il transplana.

Il ne se rappela de la présence de Rémus dans la vieille baraque en bois qu'une fois couché dans son lit. Bah, il trouvera la raison de son évanouissement tout seul, dans ce cas.

Il ouvrit la porte du 4 Privet Drive et se stoppa.

Narcissa Malfoy se tenait droite dans l'entrée, fixant la tante Pétunia.

Dans leurs yeux régnait le même dégout.

Il vérifia qu'il était bien dans la bonne maison, mais les photos de Dudley était la pire... la plus irréfutable, pardon, des preuves.

Ah c'était ça les longs cheveux blonds qui l'avaient frôlé hier matin !

-madame Malfoy ? Interrogea Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La sang pure se tourna alors vers lui dans une envolée de cheveux qui gifla le visage chevalin de sa tante.

-bonjour monsieur Potter. Vous vivez dans une maison d'un horrible mauvais goût.  
-ah...

_C'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire en débarquant comme ça chez moi ?_

-Harry, qu'est-ce que des gens de ton espèce font chez moi ?

Narcissa dégaina sa baguette immédiatement pour la placer dans le cou de Pétunia qui glapit alors que l'oncle Vernon, arrivant dans le couloir, prenait une couleur rouge brique en faisant de grands gestes des bras sans oser s'approcher.

-nous sommes une espèce bien supérieure à la votre, minable moldue !  
-Potter, fais quelque chose ! hurla Vernon.

Harry cligna des yeux, et avança vers la grande blonde pour demander :

-mais que faites-vous ici ?  
-je vous l'ai déjà dit, il me semble, je veux que vous preniez soin de mon fils.  
-oui, mais le professeur Rogue a dû vous prévenir que j'avais accepté non ?

Pétunia se tourna brutalement vers lui.

C'est vrai que sa mère était la meilleure amie de Rogue avant (quel drôle de goût) alors Pétunia en avait certainement entendu parler.

-exact, mais il m'a aussi appris que vous alliez libérer mon mari de prison.

_Il pouvait pas la fermer un peu, le graisseux ?_

-heu, oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, donc...  
-miss Zabini est dans votre chambre, elle dort en ce moment.

_Hein ?_

-pardon ?  
-lorsqu'elle a appris ce que vous comptez faire, elle a décidé de vous rencontrer pour demander la protection de son fils.

Il allait mettre une pancarte devant une petite maison bleu et rose avec écrit « j'héberge tous les serpentards en détresse ».

Harry secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de rigoler. Il se força à rester sérieux !

-mais... elle pouvait pas le faire passer par Severus ?

Narcissa renifla dédaigneusement, l'air très classe tout de même.

-elle n'a pas de moyen d'entrer en contact avec Severus, étant neutre dans cette guerre. Vous devriez respecter son courage. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle de venir ici.  
-mais je respecte, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais pourquoi dort-elle dans ma chambre au juste ? Et que faites-vous chez moi, vous, je croyais que les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas passer la barrière...

Narcissa Malfoy rangea alors sa baguette, au grand soulagement des Dursley qui se jetèrent pratiquement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et elle souleva la manche de son bras gauche pour laisser apparaître une peau claire complètement immaculée, ce qui surprit grandement Harry. Il s'attendait tellement à voir la marque des ténèbres dessus...

Harry passa un doigt le long de la peau laiteuse pour vérifier qu'aucune magie ne dissimulait le tatouage et soudain une main repoussa la sienne.

-ça ne se fait pas de toucher une dame ainsi, Harry !

Harry cligna des yeux en regardant sa tante.

Il devait rêver. Forcément. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, Pétunia ne _pouvait pas_ être en train de lui donner un cours sur les bonnes manières !

-monsieur Potter, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous, déclara soudain Narcissa, ramenant l'attention d'Harry sur elle, j'ai été mise au courant de certaines choses qui m'ont fait changer d'avis sur votre compte. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a même pas essayé de libérer mon mari, alors qu'il était son bras droit depuis bien plus longtemps que vous pouvez l'imaginez !

_Et bien, avant son retour quoi..._

-je vous confis mon fils comme je vous confirais ma vie, je compte sur vous.

Harry était ému, malgré lui, et se racla la gorge bruyamment avant de se reprendre.

Demain il se levait tôt !

-bon écoutez, tout le monde. Là je suis lessivé. Madame Malfoy, c'est gentil d'être passé, je m'occuperais de miss Zabini demain. Vous n'êtes pas dans mon camp, du moins pas officiellement, et votre absence prolongée risque d'alerter Voldemort. Ce serait bien que vous deveniez espionne mais sinon c'est pas grave, je ne vous oblige à rien. Merci de vous être déplacée, votre fils sera en sécurité s'il accepte ma proposition, et Lucius Malfoy sera bientôt libre.

Harry soupira, cherchant la suite de sa tirade. Qu'il ne trouva pas. Il se tourna vers sa tante :

-s'il te plait laisse dormir miss Zabini cette nuit, elle restera pas longtemps. Bon, et bien, bonne nuit !

Sans un mot de plus Harry alla s'écrouler sur le canapé sans prêter la moindre attention au regard furibond de son oncle et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

.

_Harry tournait la tête autour de lui, il était entouré d'arches, comme celle du ministère._

_Sirius est ici, quelque part..._

_-Sirius ? Où es-tu Sirius ?_

_Ricanement sardonique, Bellatrix Lestrange !_

_-espèce de folle ! Où est Sirius ? Réponds ! Tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué !_

_Ricanement, pas de réponse._

_Harry se met à courir, les arches défilent devant ses yeux, mais il ne voit pas Sirius._

_Sirius, Sirius !_

_Harry s'arrête, il recule de plusieurs pas._

_Par terre, il y a une main, une main ensanglantée... La main de Sirius !_

_Plus loin, un bras lacéré d'ongles, à moitié arraché de l'épaule de Sirius... Sirius qui n'a pas de tête._

_Harry a envie de vomir, mais il court pour se jeter sur le cadavre, espérant étrangement qu'il soit encore en vie. Le cadavre ne bouge plus, mais la main se traine vers lui, lentement._

_L'autre bras, celui qui a été arraché complètement, glisse lui aussi en direction de Harry._

_Puis Harry lève les yeux, Lestrange ricane._

_-NON !_

_La folle tient la tête de Sirius entre ses longs doigts, et lui dévore la joue avec application, le visage maculé de sang et de bouts de viande arrachée._

_Harry crie, il crie et tombe à genoux._

_Harry pleure._

_Harry meurt, lui aussi, un peu..._

.

-monsieur Potter.

Grognement.

-Harry Potter !

Ouverture d'un demi-œil fatigué.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes et se frotta les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés.

Très belle femme, certes, mais trop vieille au goût de Harry.

-vous z'êtes qui ?

Nullement dérangée par le marmonnement endormi de Harry, la femme lui tendit une main que Harry fixa un moment avant de comprendre qu'il fallait la serrer.

-je suis Minia Zabini, enchantée.

Sa voix se voulait envoutante. Elle l'était surement pour la plupart des hommes.

Harry en resta de marbre et lui serra la main poliment, ne pensant déjà qu'à se rendormir.

-ah oui, la mère de Zabini. Alors heu...

Harry s'assit sur le lit et se frotta les cheveux, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

-votre fils est au courant que vous voulez le mettre sous ma protection ?  
-bien sûr, qu'il est d'accord, s'étonna-t-elle. Ça me semble évident.  
-pas pour tout le monde, vous savez...

Harry secoua la tête énergiquement et cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser du voile de sommeil qui obscurcissait sa vision.

-et bien, je veux bien, moi. Après, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous attendez de moi...  
-nous prendre tous les deux chez vous.

Harry la regarda.

-vous voulez dire ici ?  
-là où vous vivez.

Harry cligna des yeux.

_Non pitié ! Merlin t'abuses !_

-mais... pourquoi ?  
-je ne peux pas séparer Blaise du petit Draco-chou voyons ! C'est complètement impensable !

_Le petit Draco-chou ?_

-vous savez, mon fils est vraiment très attaché à Draco-chou, c'est son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils se connaissent et je serais une mère indigne et méprisable si je les empêchais de se voir.

Harry posa les yeux sur elle.

-à ce que m'a dit Cissi, vous allez libérer son mari, et Draco-chou se fera passer pour mort pour vivre chez vous jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, et elle s'occupera de vous tenir le mieux informé possible de tout les changements dans le camp de Voldemort !  
-ah bon ?

Quand est-ce que tout ça à était décidé, au juste ?

Minia Zabini émit un petit rire en le bousculant légèrement.

-mais oui, gros bêta !

…

-ok, bah, retournez vous coucher, je sais pas qu'elle heure il est mais j'ai un rendez-vous demain, sortez pas de la maison avant que je vous le dise...

Harry fit un mouvement de bras, ses doigts pétillant de magie.

-voilà, vous ne pouvez plus sortir si jamais vous aviez décidé de vous enfuir pour vendre des informations aux mangemorts ou autre. On en parlera demain. Bonne nuit.

Et Harry se recoucha et se rendormit, ignorant délibérément le regard stupéfait de la femme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu faire de la magie sans baguette.

Il le maîtrisait depuis un moment, et c'était devenu complètement naturel, surtout quand il n'était pas assez réveillé pour penser à utiliser sa baguette.

Et puis, tout de même, en temps que survivant, il devait bien avoir un peu de puissance quand même, il devait vaincre Voldemort, il ne le fera pas avec simplement la magie d'un simple sixième année !

Merlin que les journées sont longues et les nuits courtes...

Et comme par hasard, quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant...

* * *

Saluuuuut !

Il est 8heure 02, je dois allé à l'école, mais j'ai voulu poster avant, comme j'ai remarquer que l'on me lisait principalement le jeudi u_u

Allez, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez un pti mot siouplait !


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à Shuriken57 (je crois que c'est plutôt mon univers qui est rempli de barge u_u)__, Dark-Kumiko, Severus Snape-Black (des incohérences ? où ça où ça ? Sinon merci pour ta mignonne description de l'état de Remus, et ce genre de rêve, moi j'en fait régulièrement, j'avoue, c'est vraiment pas agréable u_u), the ice cat (moi non plus u_u)_

_un merci spécial à stromtrooper2 (on m'a dit l'origine de ton pseudo^^ Jamais j'aurais deviné qu'il y avait un lien avec Stars Wars, je suis vraiment nulle u_u Sinon je suis contente que tu poses toutes ses questions et tu m'envoies une review plus longue que d'habitude, t'imagine même pas, c'est un exploit à chaque fois pour moi ! Pour les couples, je ferais une annonce en fin de chapitre, comme ça vous n'aurez plus à poser la question^^ Merci trop beaucoup !)_

_BONNE LECTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE !  
_

* * *

**5eme chapitre**

.

_Il ne m'échappera pas..._

_Je ne le laisserais pas m'échapper !_

_Potter est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Et ce sera moi qui le tuera, cet idiot ne m'échappera pas !_

_Surtout si son but est de tuer Potter._

_Je serai celui qui tuera Potter, le seul qui le tuera !_

.

Harry se réveilla quand il tomba du lit.

Il grogna. C'était quoi ce nouveau délire... Voldemort était vraiment dérangé... Qui d'autre voulait sa mort ?

Et pourquoi Voldemort se la jouait jaloux-possessif maintenant ?

Surtout pour un meurtre, à la rigueur, ils peuvent bien s'y mettre à plusieurs, ils auront plus de chance !

…

Non, finalement, qu'ils s'entretuent avant de s'en prendre à lui, avec un peu de chance, le survivant (pas lui, hein, le gagnant de ceux qui veulent sa peau) sera trop affaibli et Harry n'aura pas trop de mal à l'achever !

Harry sourit dans son état comateux, emmêlé dans sa couverture par terre.

Il imaginait déjà Voldemort se pavaner avec la ceinture du gagnant, comme les boxeurs, enlevant sa cape d'un air fier pour se mettre à courir parmi les fans en folie seulement vêtu d'un slip kangourou... ou alors en string en dentelle... (1)

Harry plissa les yeux.

Pourquoi il avait ce genre de pensées au réveil, au juste ?

Il se releva en soupirant, combattant avec sa couette jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à s'en séparer. Il avait faim... S'il ne voulait pas arriver à la cabane hurlante en retard il ne lui restait plus que... trente neuf secondes !

Merde, il avait pas vu l'heure !

Il sauta sur ses pieds, prépara un déjeuner à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de monter les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible pour prendre sa baguette, passer des vêtements à la volée, ouvrir la cage d'Edwige pour qu'elle aille faire un tour et sortit de sa chambre.

Minia Zabini le salua en sortant de la salle de bain, vêtue uniquement de _sa _serviette et Harry lui répondit rapidement avant de redescendre à nouveau, cette fois plus bruyamment, passer le bout des pieds dans ses baskets sans les enfiler (il y mettrait une demi-heure sinon) et ouvrir la porte à la volée.

Il s'aida discrètement de la magie pour éviter de trainer la patte ou s'étaler en courant avec ses baskets qui ne tenaient que par le bout des orteils et jeta un salut à Mrs Figg en passant devant son jardin.

.

Severus ne le tuera pas, se dit Harry en arrivant devant la cabane hurlante, sautillant sur un pied pour arriver à passer sa deuxième chaussure. Non, il ne le tuera pas, il a besoin de lui et puis il n'a que... 6minutes de retard.

…

Adieu monde cruel et égoïste !

.

-salut, désolé je suis en ret...

L'oreiller poussiéreux lui coupa affectueusement la parole et le souffle.

-HEY !  
-Potter, je déteste les retards, vous le savez ! fit Severus, sa voix calme nullement affectée par l'exclamation de Harry.  
-nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard et 5minutes ne vont pas vous tuer !  
-9minutes 32secondes, Potter !  
-sur ma montre 7minutes 03 !  
-cela revient au même, vous êtes en retard, et même sans cela je suis l'ainé vous n'avez donc pas votre mot à dire !  
-écoutez l'ancêtre...  
-de plus nous avons failli croiser Lupin ce matin ! Vous auriez pu le faire partir plus tôt !  
-et vous auriez pu aussi faire plus attention !

Harry remarqua alors Malfoy, qui semblait gêné d'être là, évitant leur regard.

-ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il arrivait aujourd'hui, lui...  
-vous auriez donc pu faire un effort pour arriver à l'heure, répliqua Severus, au taquet.  
-absolument aucun rapport !  
-votre mauvaise fois aura votre peau, Potter.  
-pas avant que la votre ne vous emporte !  
-et votre tenue alors ? Ce n'est vraiment pas des manières de venir accueillir quelqu'un vêtu de cette façon.

Harry baissa le nez sur le tee-shirt noir sans manche que lui avaient offert les jumeaux Weasley pour Noël dernier et le jeans gris clair qui lui serrait les jambes maintenant qu'il avait un peu grandi.

Il haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas le problème et se tourna vers Malfoy.

-bonjour, Malfoy, aujourd'hui je vais délivrer ton père pour que Voldy arrête de dévaliser votre compte en banque.  
-que... commença Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ?

_Aucune idée, mec..._

-c'est nécessaire pour certaines raisons. Tu sais pourquoi t'es là, au juste ?  
-pour faire plaisir à ma mère.

Lui aussi reçut la punition du coussin. Harry se retint de sourire, il faut croire que la partialité n'avait plus de raison d'être en dehors de Poudlard.

-ne parles pas de ta mère ainsi ! Siffla Severus.

Draco Malfoy grimaça. Harry s'avança vers les deux serpentards, et Malfoy eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Harry les avait dépassés pour se laisser s'étaler sur le lit en grognant.

-Potter, que faites-vous de vos nuits et de vos journées pour que la première chose que vous faisiez en arrivant ici soit de vous écrouler sur ce lit ?  
-je combat des infirmières qui veulent m'emprisonner sur un lit d'hôpital, je calme une dispute entre ma tante et une sang pure et j'essaie de ne pas gueuler quand la mère d'un de mes ''camarades de classe'' sort de _ma_ salle de bain vêtue de _ma _serviette !

Il soupira.

-ensuite je viens voir mon cher Sévi pour me détendre un peu mais la seule preuve d'amour que je reçois c'est un coussin poussiéreux.

Il en sentit d'ailleurs un s'écraser contre son visage.

-nous allons éviter que quelqu'un d'autre se fasse des idées, d'accord, Potter ?

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement en réponse.

Harry se redressa pour faire face aux deux sorciers et il dit :

-bon, pour parler sérieux, le ministre de la magie m'a accordé pas mal de possibilités pour libérer Lucius Malfoy, je peux peut-être le faire dès ce soir. Mais j'aurais besoin de toi, Sévi'.  
-tiens donc, fit Severus Rogue, cynique.

Harry hocha la tête.

-à votre avis, il vaut mieux que Lucius meure ou pas ?  
-tu veux tuer mon père, Potter ?

Harry lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

-quoi ? Non, je demande s'il vaut mieux qu'il meure officiellement, ou qu'il soit publiquement en fuite.  
-nous ne pouvons pas remplacer son corps, Potter, donc il faudra consentir à une fuite. Mais avez vous bien réfléchi à tout ?  
-vous comptez vraiment faire évader mon père ? Vous êtes fous, tous les deux !

Harry et Severus l'ignorèrent :

-comment ça ? Interrogea Harry.  
-si Lucius Malfoy s'évade le jour où vous allez à Askaban, que seul le ministre soit au courant ou pas, cela ne change rien ! Vous serez tout de suite suspecté !

Harry réfléchit à peine une seconde avant de sourire.

-ah, j'ai la solution ! Je crois que j'ai lu un truc dessus, enfin, faut que je demande à Hermione, elle s'en rappellera mieux que moi !

Severus lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne s'enfuit.

-Potter, quand comptez-vous aller à Askaban ?  
-et bien, ce soir.  
-alors dormez une heure ou deux.  
-hein ?

Severus l'envoya valdinguer sur le lit et poussa Malfoy de la même manière.

-hey, protesta le blond. Mais qu'est-ce que tu...  
-depuis quand n'as-tu pas passé une nuit complète Draco ?

Le mutisme du blond sembla répondre à Severus.

-alors dormez, je vous réveille dans deux heures !  
-une heure pour moi, Sévi', j'ai pas mal de truc à faire avant de partir pour Askaban...  
-nous verrons ! Maintenant dormez !

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se coucha sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Malfoy hésita franchement avant de se mettre complètement du côté opposé du lit, roulé en boule. Il s'endormit à son tour.

.

-Potter, cessez de coller mon filleul et levez-vous, j'ai attendu une heure et demi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur son ancien prof qui le regardait étrangement.

À part le regard dédaigneux et celui réprobateur, Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les regards de Severus Rogue.

« Coller mon filleul » qu'il a dit...

…

Harry baissa les yeux pour voir une tête blonde à sa gauche.

Il avait un Malfoy allongé en travers de son ventre.

Ah c'est pour ça qu'il avait un peu de mal à respirer...

Il plissa les yeux.

_Hein ?_

Malfoy était sur lui, étalé comme une merde... enfin hum, comme une... un... bah une merde, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'interroger plus, son cerveau était déjà assez maltraité sans lui ajouter cette réflexion. Harry repoussa le blond qui s'étala à côté de lui et le griffondor se leva.

-bon je vais voir Mione alors. Je mangerais surement avant de revenir, donc on se voit ce soir !

Severus hocha la tête, les lèvres crispées.

Il se retenait de rire ?

_Il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle, pourtant…_

.

-Hermione, il y a quelqu'un à la porte qui semble hésiter à sonner.

Hermione se leva de son ordinateur pour aller se mettre à la fenêtre, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un mangemort, même si un mangemort n'aurait pas hésité à sonner. Il n'aurait pas sonné du tout, d'ailleurs...

Mais non, c'était juste un Harry Potter tout hésitant qui se tenait dans le jardin, gigotant d'une jambe à l'autre, sa main allant et venant vers la sonnette, n'osant pas appuyer dessus.

Le visage de Hermione s'orna d'un grand sourire avant qu'elle ne pousse un cri de joie et ne dévale les escaliers rapidement.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui faillit s'étaler par terre…

-salut, Harry !  
-salut, Mione, ça a l'air d'aller...  
-bien sur que ça va : tu es venu me voir !

Harry l'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir la regarder et sourit.

-en fait, je viens pour le... ''travail''. J'ai besoin de toi !

Les yeux de Hermione étincelèrent quand elle hocha la tête.

-rentre, je vais te présenter à mes parents.  
-hein ? Mais je...

Déjà la jeune fille le tirait vers le bras à l'intérieur de la jolie petite maison.

-papa, je te présente Harry !

Le dentiste, un homme grand et impressionnant en largeur d'épaules, sourit à Harry et lui serra la main vivement.

-depuis le temps que ma fille me parle de toi, je suis bien content de te rencontrer, Harry !

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, Hermione l'emmenait déjà à la cuisine.

-maman, c'était Harry à la porte !  
-tu veux dire, le Harry Potter dont tu nous rabats les oreilles depuis ton entrée à Poudlard ?

La femme lâcha ses couteaux de cuisine pour venir le regarder de plus près.

-ravie de faire ta connaissance, Harry, tu es exactement comme je t'imaginais !

Hermione envoya valser les banalités d'usage et le tira par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre.

-alors, Harry, quel est le problème ?  
-il y a un moment, tu m'avais parlé d'un sortilège qui m'intéresserait maintenant, mais je me rappelle plus trop de la formule.  
-il servait à quoi, ce sort ?

Harry rassembla ses souvenirs :

-je me rappelle juste qu'il servait à faire apparaître une illusion de quelqu'un durant un certain temps, suivant la puissance utilisée.

Hermione réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête. Elle se dirigea vers son coffre en marmonnant le titre, le chapitre et la page du livre où elle avait lu le sortilège.

-tiens, Harry, fit-elle en lui tendant le grimoire manuscrit en question, ouvert à la bonne page.  
-merci Mione, t'es la meilleure !

Il l'embrassa sur le front, attrapa le livre et partit.

.

-miss Zabini ?  
-appelez-moi Minia, répondit automatiquement la brune avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir Dudley.

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon, la famille Dursley sur le canapé, Minia était assise sur un fauteuil, ses jambes découvertes jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, et Harry était debout face à eux.

-je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir rester ici encore un moment.  
-mais ne vous excusez pas, voyons, j'adooore les moldus, fit-elle d'une voix bien hypocrite.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle les détestait, comme la plupart des sangs purs.

Mais elle était trop polie pour le faire remarquer.

-Potter, tu veux dire que tu vas laisser quelqu'un de ton espèce vivre ici ?

L'oncle Vernon c'était levé, furibond, mais Harry lui fit signe de se rassoir. L'oncle s'exécuta en grognant dans sa moustache, sa femme se colla pratiquement immédiatement à lui.

-les gens de mon espèce, comme tu dis, se battent pour savoir s'ils vont mettre les gens comme vous en esclavage ou non ! Alors si tu ne veux pas finir avec une chaine autours du cou, ne fais pas fuir mes alliés !

Vernon se tue, bouché par la tirade, même si on voyait que la situation ne lui plaisait toujours pas.

Par contre, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de miss Zabini qui lui fit un beau sourire avec les yeux qui papillotent et tout. Si c'est ça toute la soirée, autant partir tout de suite !

-bon, je dois y aller maintenant. Vous serez gentils de ne pas vous entretuer !

Il attrapa un fruit et sortit sans plus un regard vers l'air ahuri des moldus ni vers celui pensif de la sang-pur.

.

Harry apparut devant la cabane hurlante et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Il ressortit, vérifia que c'était bien la vieille maison délabrée, et passa à nouveau la porte. Il se frotta les yeux pour fixer à nouveau son regard dans la grande salle luxueuse qui se dressait devant lui.

Un grand tapis couvrait le sol et des tapisseries s'étaient posées sur les murs, de multiples chandelles étaient éparpillées dans le salon, donnant une ambiance chaleureuse due à la lueur agréable.

Mais parmi toute la décoration, il manquait un élément _crucial_ !

-mais qu'est-ce que...  
-j'ai aménagé, Potter, fit Malfoy d'une voix trainante. Ça te pose un problème ?

Tien il est réveillé celui là !

-où est le lit ?

Nan, parce qu'il faut pas déconner, si Harry n'a pas son lit pour s'étaler dessus quand il revient de mission, il va péter un câble !

-je te préviens, Malfoy, si le lit n'est pas là à mon retour, ton père je le renvoi à Askaban y'a pas photo !

Malfoy grimaça à l'entente de l'expression moldue qu'il ne devait surement pas comprendre, et il lui tourna le dos avec mépris, avant de s'installer dans un des gros fauteuils moelleux qu'il avait fait apparaître sans répondre à la question.

-soyons clair, Potter, si tu ne me ramènes pas mon père, je fais exploser cet endroit et j'irais rapporter toutes les informations que j'aurais trouvées aux mangemorts !

Harry soupira.

-soyons clair, Malfoy, si tu fais seulement un pas vers Voldemort, je te tue. Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher le sacrifice de deux femmes pour le caprice d'un minable !

Malfoy fut sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quidditch, et il dégaina rapidement.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc face à face, leur baguette sous la gorge de l'autre, le corps tendu, leur souffle pratiquement mêlé.

-je t'interdis de dire ça !  
-parce que ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? Tu ne trouves pas ta conduite minable ?  
-je ne te parle pas de ça ! Hurla Malfoy.

Harry sursauta mais ne bougea pas sa baguette d'un poil.

-je ne foutrais pas ma mère en danger, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire ! Mais si tu ne ramènes pas mon père, je n'aurais pas plus confiance en toi qu'en cette ordure de mage noir !

Malfoy écarquilla soudain les yeux et se baissa pour éviter le coussin qui lui passa juste au-dessus de la tête. Harry n'eut pas cette chance, et les trois suivant s'écrasèrent sur lui. Il grogna en sentant la poussière s'incruster dans ses narines puis se mit à tousser.

-je croyais avoir dit pas de bagarre, Potter, vous devez être en bonne forme pour aller affronter les détraqueurs !  
-mais je _suis_ en forme !

Severus plissa son nez crochu, peu convaincu.

-avez-vous mangé ?  
-une pomme.  
-c'est tout ?  
-J'ai pas eu le temps, miss Zabini commençait à faire son drôle de regard, là, alors je suis partit rapidement...

Un double cri retentit soudain.

-miss Zabini ?

Harry cligna des yeux sans répondre.

-tu veux dire, commença Malfoy, Minia Zabini, la mère de Blaise ?  
-la bourreau des cœurs masculins et la mangeuse d'homme ?  
-elle te faisait un drôle de regard... comme si elle te draguait ?

Le regard de Harry navigua de l'un à l'autre, et il ferma les yeux.

-on peut parler de ça plus tard ? Non, en fait c'est pas une question, on parlera de ça plus tard, là je dois me concentrer et...  
-Potter ?  
-oui Sévi' ?  
-je vous ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public, idiot !

Harry soupira. Malfoy n'était pas un public !

-oui monsieur Rogue ?  
-et en ce qui concerne la magie de la brume ?

_Meeeerde..._

-heu... ça avance...

Le maître des potions fit un sourire méprisant.

-mais bien sûr...

Ça veut dire quoi, ce sourire ?

-exactement ! Et dites-vous bien que je n'ai pratiquement pas eu le temps de m'y consacrer ! Pour en revenir à Askaban, j'ai la formule qu'il me fallait. J'ai d'ailleurs vu que c'était un peu noir, mais comme Mione ne le sait pas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.  
-un peu noir, Potter ? Fit Severus d'une voix glaciale.  
-et bien oui, disons qu'elle est à la limite entre la magie neutre et la magie noire, avec un penchant pour la magie noire.

Malfoy fit les yeux ronds.

-Potter, fit Rogue d'une voix sèche. Vous êtes incapable d'utiliser le moindre sortilège de magie noire !

_Ah bon ?_

-et en quel honneur ?  
-t'es trop blanc, Potter, cracha Malfoy. T'es saint Potty dans le monde des licornes et des fleurs(2). C'est pas comme si tu avais déjà utilisé ce genre de magie !  
-le sectusempra c'est pas de la magie noire ? interrogea-t-il.

Harry vit Malfoy frissonner, c'est vrai que c'était lui qui avait été son cobaye. Severus plissa les yeux, Harry le fixa alors jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche finalement :

-Si. Un sortilège plutôt puissant d'ailleurs, vous avez du vous entrainer un bon moment pour pouvoir l'exécuter comme vous l'avez fait.  
-bah non, je vous l'ai dit, c'était la première fois que je l'utilisais, je savais juste que c'était « contre les ennemis ».

Severus le regarda fixement.

-quoi ?  
-dites-moi que vous êtes stupide, Potter.  
-hein ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-comme si j'allais avaler une chose pareille. C'est moi qui ait inventé ce sort, je sais qu'il est extrêmement difficile à maîtriser.

…

-pensez ce que vous voulez. Il est quelle heure ?  
-quatre heures de l'après midi, Potter.  
-j'ai rendez-vous à... huit heures, je crois. Il faudrait que je mange un truc, pour les détraqueurs. Des fringues chaudes aussi, parce que j'ai vraiment mis les premiers trucs qui me tombaient sous la main et je risque d'être gelé à Askaban.

Severus Rogue secoua la tête.

-Potter, vous vous rendez bien compte que vous êtes la seule personne au monde à parler d'une évasion à Askaban comme de simples vacances à la neige ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-si vous le dites. Bon, vous avez un truc à manger ?

Severus fit apparaître un plateau repas d'un geste fluide de baguette.

_Miam, des biscuits._

-ce sont des potions solides, elles ont été spécialement faites pour redonner des forces, mais elles ont un goût...

Harry mordit dedans avec appétit en s'asseyant par terre, faisant taire Severus pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas bien. Il sorti le livre la magie de la brume dont Harry lut distraitement quelques pages en mordillant ses bouts de potion solide.

Il devait absolument réussir son sort, s'il ne voulait pas perdre son pari. Ses yeux parcouraient rapidement les lignes, les mots se brouillaient dans son esprit.

Il referma le livre d'un coup sec.

Il secoua la tête, las. Ça ne servait à rien, il connaissait la formule et l'état d'esprit qu'il devait adopter. Relire le bouquin ne lui sera d'aucune utilité.

Il avala un autre gâteau.

Que faire que faire... Le temps passe vraiment trop lentement.

Bon, autant s'entrainer pour l'autre sort, Mione lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'il l'essaie au moins une fois avant son expédition. Il n'avait pas précisé où, Mione avait semblé contrariée, mais elle n'avait rien dit..

-Malfoy, tu veux bien te mettre devant moi s'il te plait ?

Le blond grimaça, mais s'exécuta. Harry le sentait mal à l'aise, depuis qu'il était arrivé à la cabane hurlante, il ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux qu'un court instant, quand ils s'étaient vus la première fois, puis pendant qu'ils se menaçaient avec leur baguette. Le reste du temps il évitait son regard comme la pire des pestes ! Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

Il n'était pourtant pas si moche, si ?

Alors, alors, l'incantation...

**-que l'image se dédouble, que le clone me regarde... Il fera ce que je lui ordonne le temps de ma fuite...**

Harry agita sa baguette d'un air négligeant.

Rien ne se passa.

Bon... Harry mit son menton entre ses mains. Il avait dû oublier quelque chose...

Improvisons :

-**par l'esprit des images, que le clone me regarde et que le monde l'observe, il fera ce que je lui ordonne le temps de ma fuite !**

Un double de Draco apparut alors et commença à prendre des poses comme s'il était photographié.

_Ça marche !_

-pourquoi tu fais faire ça à mon corps, Potter ?  
-c'est un test, répondit mécaniquement Harry tout en observant les deux blonds, l'un à la mine reforgée et l'autre prenant des poses plus ou moins avantageuses.

Severus arriva alors, il était partit faire on ne sait quoi dans les salles attenantes au salon. Il se figea en voyant un Draco Malfoy rouler des hanches et se dandiner comme un idiot autour d'un deuxième Draco, rouge de honte ou de colère.

-Potter, j'imagine que c'est votre œuvre.  
-oui, en fait vous aviez raison, je n'ai pas réussi avec la formule d'origine, alors j'ai modifié un peu l'incantation et ça a marché.  
-Potter, je t'interdis de me déshabiller !

En effet, le clone Malfoy était en train de batailler contre son tee-shirt qui refusait de passer la tête dans une parodie ratée de strip-tease.

-t'es vachement prude, Malfoy !

Draco ne répondit pas, il se leva sèchement, renfila le vêtement à son clone et sortit de la salle.

-je l'ai vexé.  
-ce n'est pas peu dire, fit remarquer Severus en observant le clone tomber en poussière.

Harry haussa les épaules, il en a vu d'autre avec le blond.

-quelle heure il est ?  
-cinq heure et quart, Potter. Vous devriez aller chercher quelque chose de plus chaud à vous mettre.

Harry sourit.

Sévi' était mignon quand il s'inquiétait...

* * *

_(1)Avez vous entendu_ ce débat ?_ Il a fait beaucoup de remous parmi mes proches (et mes moins proches, d'ailleurs) pour savoir ce que notre cher Voldy porte en sous vêtements. Et croyez moi où non, bien que j'ai eu beaucoup de réponses plus ou moins choquées, ils ne se sont toujours pas mis d'accord entre le slip kangourou et le sting en dentelles... d'ailleurs, donnez moi votre avis, oh vous grandes et grands connaisseurs(euses)_

_(2) Je vois trop bien Harry déguisé en Dumbledore (mais si vous savez, avec la robe mauve avec des petits bonbons dessinés dessus !) courant en mode "la petite maison dans la prairie" entourée de petits poneys cornus et des fleurs qui se balancent au vent en chantant comme un chœur et... OK, OK, je m'arrête la u_u  
_

_Voila le chap de fini !_

_**Pour ce qui est de l'heureux ou l'heureuse élu de Harry**, nous (Yume et Sekai (la ptite voix, les lecteurs de "Si Tom et Harry c'étaient rencontrés plus tôt" comprendrons u_u)) venons implorer votre aide !_

_Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas encore tous les éléments en mains, mais je voudrais bien des petits conseils pour savoir votre avis et vos propositions sur le fameux couple au fur et à mesure que vous avez des idées u_u_

_Quand j'en aurais assez, je ferais des OS sur chacun des couples et vous me direz lequel vous préférez, pour m'aider à choisir^^_

_Allez, dans le prochain chap, Harry découvrira Askaban et Dora l'exploratrice traumatisera encore deux nouvelles victimes, jusqu'à l'instant épargné de par leurs statut sorcier... tremblez, chers lecteurs !_

_++ mes amis !_

_Yume la petite chaussette sucrée u_u  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs, en particulier mon Vinc qui m'a corrigé, à ceux qui me mettent en favoris, et enfin, à ceux qui m'ont mit des reviews^^_

_Merci donc à Egwene Al' Vere, Dark Kumiko (donc, string en dentelle pour toi ? Barge plutôt que barje, et je crois que j'étais dans ce club depuis plus longtemps que toi u_u Pour l'inconnu, je cherche aussi si tu veux savoir^^ Quand aux fesses de Tom Jedusor, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient si mignones que ça quand il a son apparance de serpent albinos, mais chacun son fantasme, je ne te dirais pas les miens^^), petit dragon 50 (moi aussi, mais va savoir si ça plairait vraiment... je pense que non, il y a peu de risque que je fasse un Drary u_u), Selsynn (tu me diras plus tard dans ce cas^^), stormtrooper (Sevi jaloux ? ...je l'avais pas vu comme ça, mais effectivement, ça peut prêter à confusion u_u Par contre, que veut dire l'expression "courir après le lièvre" ? Toi aussi tu penses que Drake bave sur Ry ?), minia (comme Zabini ? Sinon, merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te fasse passer un bon moment. Pas de souvêtements pour voldy, hein... ? Je n'ai que des lectrices perverses ou quoi ? Sinon, je compte sur toi pour les OS^^), Zaika, the ice cat (c'est prit en note, mais rappelle toi que je fais cke jveu ! NAH !^^), Severus Sanpe-Black (merci de ton vote, et on (monbêta et moi) fera plus attention pour la suite de l'écriture ! Merci en tout cas, heureusement que mes incohérenses étaient juste là *ouf*)_

_Allez, j'ai bien blablaté, à présent, appréciez, amusez-vous, et reviewvez moi^^_

* * *

-allons-y let's go !  
-Potter, taisez-vous.  
-c'est parti les zamis !

Harry fixait son gilet en secouant le bras frénétiquement pour que la manche s'enfile. Ce qui ne marchait évidement pas.

-mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Draco en le regardant avec un peu d'inquiétude mêlée de peur et de mépris dans les yeux.  
-je pensais qu'il était strictement impossible de faire une overdose de potion solide tant le goût est abominable.  
-j'ai toujours dit que ce mec n'était pas normal...

Severus hocha la tête tandis que Harry titubait pour attraper ses gants posés sur le lit.

-nous allons les trouver, je sais qu'on peut y'arriver !  
-mais pourquoi il braille comme ça, et trouver qui ?  
-mais le château bien sur ! Il faut sortir la carte du sac à dos !

Harry explosa de rire.

-sac à dos, sac à dos !  
-il faudrait l'achever pour lui épargner la douleur de la honte au réveil, fit remarquer Draco Malfoy.  
-n'y pensez pas, sans Potter, nous sommes tous perdus.

_Avec aussi, on dirait..._ Pensèrent-ils en même temps en le regardant chanter Dora l'exploratrice (1).

Severus frappa alors la tête de Harry, qui s'arrêta brusquement, immobile, attendant. Severus lui plaça alors un doigt sur un endroit précis de la nuque, et le sauveur ferma les yeux un instant avant de gémir douloureusement.

-mal de tête...

Severus sortit du salon rapidement tandis que Harry se frottait le front en allant s'étaler sur le lit.

Le maître des potions revint avec une potion anti-gueule de bois que Harry but comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-bien Potter, maintenant que vous êtes prêt, allez-y !

Harry hocha la tête.

-et au fait, Sévi' ?  
-hm ?  
-j'ai pas oublié pour le sortilège bizarre qui me permettra de ne pas apprendre l'occlumancie, même si tu ne m'a toujours rien dit !  
-et pourquoi ne vous rappeliez vous pas plutôt de mes cours de potions, stupide griffondor...

_Parce que tes cours sont pas intéressants..._

-alors ?  
-attendez un instant, Potter.

Severus sortit du salon et Harry attendit. Malfoy était allé s'installer sur un des fauteuils et ne le regardait pas.

Severus revint avec une fiole dans les mains.

-durant votre premier cour de potion, je vous avez dit qu'il était possible de mettre la gloire en bouteille, et même enfermer la mort dans un flacon, mais je suppose que vous ne vous en rappelez pas.

Non, Harry se rappelait juste que Severus lui avait posé plein de questions auxquelles seule Hermione connaissait les réponses.

-et bien, il est aussi possible de confier votre esprit à quelqu'un.

Harry déglutit.

-c'est possible, ça ? Ce n'est pas comme un hoxcruxe, quand même ?

Severus blêmit visiblement.

- comment connaissez-vous...

Harry grimaça, il avait encore fait une gaffe.

-c'est important ?  
-en... en tout cas, non, ce n'est pas la même chose. Un hoxcruxe s'arrache à son corps. C'est un déchirement de l'âme pour la diviser en deux...

_Ou en sept..._

-... alors que pour l'esprit, la connexion reste complètement. Qui plus est il n'est pas nécessaire de tuer pour obtenir cette séparation.  
-ah... et ben d'accord alors...  
-pour l'instant, je vous demanderais juste de le mettre dans cette fiole, Potter, et vous la donnerez ensuite à la personne en laquelle vous avez le plus confiance.

Il éleva la voix :

-Et _pas _au premier venu, suis-je bien clair, monsieur Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-bien, fit Severus avec un rictus méprisant qui disparut quand Harry lui offrit un sourire. Maintenant prenez donc cela dans votre bouche.

Il lui tendit une petite bille blanche transparente.

-qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-prenez le je vous dis !

Harry ne lui fit pas l'honneur d'ouvrir la bouche en grand en disant « aaah ! » et la prit entre ses doigts avant de la glisser entre ses lèvres.

-ne l'avalez pas, Potter !

_Sans blague..._

Severus lui présenta alors la fiole devant la bouche.

-crachez le dedans.

Harry s'exécuta, mais ce ne fut pas une bille qui tomba au fond du récipient, mais une petite créature blanchâtre presque translucide.

Elle ressemblait à un petit lutin, une petite en fait, vu que son corps nu était indéniablement féminin. Elle avait de grandes oreilles pointues qui retombaient légèrement au bout, un nez en trompette et des mains et pieds comme ceux d'un animal, avec des coussinets et des petites griffes.

-jolie créature, Potter. Elle représente votre esprit, c'est une entité vivante au même titre que n'importe qui, alors ne lui faites pas de mal. D'autant plus que si elle meurt, vous perdrez la raison.

_Rassurant._

-et si je veux annuler le sort ?  
-il faut que vous l'avaliez, Potter.

_Hum, non._

Harry prit la fiole entre ses doigts et observa plus intensément la... lutine ? Enfin, son esprit. Elle lui rendit son regard, tout aussi intéressée.

-et je peux la libérer si je veux ?  
-certains espions utilisent leur esprit comme éclaireur, mais je ne vous le conseille pas, Potter, vu les endroits où vous trainez il serait dangereux de... Vous ne m'écoutez pas, Potter.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait écouté que le début.

-pourquoi c'est une fille, Sévi' ?  
-il paraît que celui de Dumbledore était une vache. Mais personne n'en a jamais eu la confirmation. Vous n'êtes pas mal tombé, Potter.

_…_

-et le votre ?

Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

-je suis un expert en occlumancie, Potter, je n'ai pas besoin d'une chose pareille ! De toute manière il est déconseillé de montrer la forme de son esprit, car il n'y a rien qui puisse donner plus d'indications sur soi aux autres.

Harry, la fiole dans les mains, se mit à fixer Severus en même temps que la petite créature.

-Sévi'... Je crois que ton esprit aurait été un tout petit chaton adorable.  
-...

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry sauta hors de la cabane hurlante pour transplaner, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

.

Harry apparut soudain sur un des pontons du port.

-bienvenue Harry Potter, nous vous attendions. Montez je vous prie...

L'homme qui lui avait parlé avait des airs de Quasimodo, avec son dos bossu et sa cape de sorcier gardant son visage dans l'ombre de la capuche. À ses côtés se tenait un autre homme, surement un demi-géant vu sa taille, mais il avait l'air beaucoup moins maladroit que Hagrid.

Harry grimpa dans la barque derrière le demi-géant et dès que le pied de l'homme à capuche quitta le sol, la barque tangua et s'éloigna doucement du bord, dirigée par une grande rame de bois qui ondulait derrière elle.

Quand l'ile où se dressait la grande prison apparut tout d'un coup à moins d'un kilomètre d'eux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'effet tragique était à son comble... Puis le froid désespéré typique des détraqueurs enveloppa les trois hommes, et Harry eut la désagréable impression d'être le seul à frissonner.

Il observa Askaban avec un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

C'était un haut bâtiment, entièrement constitué de briques noires bridant la magie des prisonniers. De là où il était, il voyait distinctement les ombres des détraqueurs raser les murs de la prison pour ensuite se glisser par une fenêtre choisie au hasard pour trouver la victime du moment.

Un tableau tout à fait charmant...

Harry soupira légèrement.

_Allez Ryry ! Fait de ton mieux !_

La barque frôla l'île.

-Harry Potter, nous devons vous prendre votre baguette.

Harry hocha la tête, il bloqua la magie de sa baguette, pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser. Puis il la tendit aux deux hommes. Ce fut le demi-géant qui la prit pour la glisser dans une poche de son manteau. Harry se leva alors, inspira profondément, et descendit sur la terre ferme.

_Arg, le froid était encore pire, ici._

Harry enfila ses gants rembourrés et se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de porte.

« Raiponce, ma belle raiponce, laisse tomber tes longs cheveux... »

Harry secoua la tête, il devait rester sérieux !

Il marcha un peu autour du bâtiment, maudissant les deux hommes qui auraient quand même pu lui indiquer la façon de rentrer ici...

_La magie de la brume..._

Mauvaise idée, non ? Après tout, si ça marche pas, il est pas dans la merde déjà... Mais en même temps, il n'a pas tellement d'autres solutions...

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_Croire au plus profond de soi que tout est possible._

Son corps se mit comme à onduler paresseusement, c'était une drôle de sensation. Intéressante.

_Rechercher la liberté complète,_

Il sentit son corps disparaître un peu, mais en existant toujours. C'était grisant !

_Oublier que son corps est lourd, une masse solide..._

Ses pieds décolèrent légèrement du sol. Son cœur se serra, il avait mal, vraiment mal.

Il continua.

_Et se laisser porter par la brume pour que rien ne puisse vous atteindre._

Et le brouillard remplaça le corps de Harry, tandis qu'il se faisait emporter vers les fenêtres plus élevées de la prison.

Lorsqu'il frôla un détraqueur, celui-ci fonça sur lui comme s'il voulait lui donner le baiser, mais immédiatement il poussa une sorte de hurlement, quelque chose de déchirant, et il s'enfuit sans tarder.

Harry voulut déglutir, mais avec l'absence de corps palpable, et bien... il ne put pas.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais en tout cas c'était une bonne chose, il faudra voir s'il peut réussir à maîtriser cette capacité à repousser les détraqueurs sous sa forme normal. Ce serait vraiment utile !

Il passa par une fenêtre et atterrit dans une cellule. Il revêtit son corps comme il aurait enfilé une robe.

Les hurlements des prisonniers emplirent ses oreilles. Il frissonna.

-Harry... Potter...

_Ourf_, quelle voix désagréable à l'oreille. Harry se tourna vers le prisonnier et vit un vieil homme recroquevillé dans un des coins de la cellule, il lui manquait un œil, et une partie du visage était brulé. Son regard était vraiment effrayant.

-oui ?  
-vous êtes bien... Harry Potter...  
-oui.  
-vous êtes notre... sauveur...

Harry ne répondit pas, l'homme paraissait fou. Les hurlements le dérangeaient, le mettaient plus que mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se boucher les oreilles...

-sauvez... nos familles... où vous ne vaudrez plus rien... aux yeux... de tous...

Harry déglutit. Il avait envie de partir, mais le regard de l'homme le clouait sur place.

-l'aide de... tous ces prisonniers... n'est pas négligeable... je me trompe ?

Harry hocha la tête, ce n'était pas faux...

-nous pouvons nous... rassembler... une fois par mois... Si vous... promettez de sauver... nos familles de Voldemort... nous seront à vos côtés...

Harry agrandit les yeux démesurément. Le vieil homme avait dit Voldemort ? S'il osait prononcer ce nom, il était intéressant de voir ce qu'il avait à lui dire...

Harry avança et s'accroupit devant l'homme. il puait, mais l'odeur était aussi pestilentielle dans le reste du bâtiment, donc Harry se força à supporter.

-que veux-tu dire, vieil homme ?

L'homme attrapa le col roulé de Harry et le tira vers lui. Il cola pratiquement ses lèvres contre le visage de Harry et susurra :

-faites votre maximum pour... mettre nos familles en sécurité... et nous vous aiderons pour votre combat...  
-comment...  
-ceux... qui ont été enfermé ici... Connaissent des sortilèges contre lesquelles Voldemort ne... pourrait rien... s'ils sont utilisés avec votre... puissance... Harry Potter ! Nous sommes nombreux... à pouvoir... tout changer...

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Ce qu'il disait était vrai. Plusieurs mages noirs puissants étaient enfermés à Askaban. Avec leur aide, un nombre incroyable de possibilités s'offrait à lui.

-que dois-je faire ?

.

Harry traversa plusieurs couloirs en marchant. Son esprit était au sol et gambadait autour de lui avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait bienheureuse d'être libre.

Harry, ne supportant plus de la voir assise au fond de la fiole en ayant l'air triste à mourir, l'avait libérée.

Mais dès que ses yeux quittaient la créature, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer. La prison d'Askaban n'était vraiment pas joyeuse. Les prisonniers hurlaient, se tordaient sur le sol en gémissant, ou alors restaient complètement silencieux, suivant Harry du regard d'une manière stressante qui le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

La créature grimpa le long de sa jambe à une vitesse ahurissante et se posta sur le nez de Harry pour lui désigner une des cellules.

Celle qu'il cherchait !

Lucius Malfoy était dans un sale état, se dit Harry en regardant à travers la porte de la cellule du blond.

Harry soupira.

_Allez Ryry ! Fait de ton mieux ! (2)  
_

Lucius Malfoy était assis sur le bout de bois qui servait de couchette aux prisonniers. Les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, il avait l'air noble malgré ses vêtements déchirés qui laissaient voir ses côtes maigres. Il était celui qui était le plus loin de la folie de tous ceux que Harry avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. En tout cas, de ceux qu'il avait pu voir.

Il toqua contre les barreaux. Les épaules de l'homme se crispèrent.

-inutile de venir encore, je n'ai pas faim.  
-bonjours, monsieur Malfoy.

Lucius leva alors les yeux vers lui. Très lentement.

-... Harry Potter.

Harry ferma les yeux, et après la légère douleur au cœur, son corps se fit envelopper par la brume. Il réapparut alors dans la cellule de l'aristocrate. Celui-ci le regarda fixement, des cernes immenses s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Il aurait presque fait pitié à voir si son regard n'était pas si lucide.

-comment allez-vous ? Demanda Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Lucius se leva lentement, on aurait dit qu'il allait s'écrouler d'un moment à une autre.

- pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
-pour vous faire évader.

Lucius émit un rire cynique et ironique. Cassé.

-ne me faites pas rire... Je n'ai pratiquement pas mangé, je ne peux pas être fou... Je ne peux pas vous voir ici...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- de quoi parlez-vous ?  
-DISPARAISSEZ ! Je ne suis pas fou !

Les yeux gris de Lucius brillaient d'une lueur si déterminée que Harry fut tenté de faire un pas en arrière.

Mais il ne le fit pas, bien sûr.

-JE NE SERAIS PAS COMME EUX ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans vos têtes, mais faire partir les détraqueurs ne changera rien ! Je ne mangerais rien de ce que vous voulez me donner !

Les hurlements se faisaient de plus en plus forts, il avait l'impression.

-je sais ce que vous voulez, et je ne vous le donnerais pas. Jamais ! Partez, partez, cela ne sert à rien...

Harry déglutit, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, si jamais l'homme se mettait à pleurer, Harry partirait en courant !

Mais bon, le sang pur avait bien trop de fierté pour laisser couler ses larmes que Harry pouvait pourtant discerner dans le reflet des yeux bleus.

-monsieur Malfoy, je suis Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui vous arrive, mais votre femme m'a demandé de vous faire évader.  
-Narcissa ?  
-oui, Draco est avec moi aussi.  
-ne vous moquez pas de moi...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?_

-jamais Draco n'aura le courage de quitter le seigneur des ténèbres... Mon fils est un lâche.

Harry fronça soudain les sourcils et attrapa violemment Lucius par le col pour le plaquer contre les briques froides du mur de la cellule.

* * *

_(1) mon petit bêta m'a fait remarqué, à juste titre, que Harry ne connait surement pas Dora l'exploratrice... pardonnez donc moi (ou moi donc) pour ce petit écart, mais sérieusement, je voyais trop Harry comme ça u_u_

_(2) Harry se répête donc deux fois "allez Ryry, fait de ton mieux". Je sais. Mettez vous à sa place, combien de fois vous le ferez ? ^^_

* * *

**Je voudrais vos hypothèses : POURQUOI RY ATTAQUE LUCIUS MALFOY ?**

_Vous avez vu comment le chapitre est moins woolouyou (j'aime beaucoup ce mot, même si il est pas dans le dictionnaire) que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçut non plus :/_

_Es-ce que, comme moi, vous avez été traumatisé par la petite Dora ?_

_Es-ce que, comme dans mes rêves les plus doux, vous allez me laisser un petit mot ?_

_Allez, à vos claviers les gens, siouplait !_

_Yume la petite chaussette qui vient de passer son TPE u_u_


	8. Chapter 8

**merci à tous pour me lire encore vous êtes les meilleurs ! :)**

_Tout d'abord, merci à ma très chère Severus Snape Black (même si ça fait bizarre de mettre ma suivit de Severus... bref, merci pour ta review, je vais répondre à tes questions^^ une vache parce que c'était l'animal auquel je pense quand je vois Dumbledore (même si je ne sais pas pourquoi u_u, ensuite avoue que Sévi a une tête de chaton... Pour le coup des cheveux, j'aurais bugger aussi, je crois, et puis Lulu n'a pas les cheveux assez longs u_u quoique... :) bref u_u)_

_petit dragon 50 (0_0 je ne dirais rien, mais je le pense très fort u_u), sheltan, maraudeur93, Egwene Al' Vere, Selsynn(heu... quand tu dis "décalé", c'est dans quel sens ? je dois le prendre mal ou pas ?), stromtrooper2 (^^ jolie hypothèse^^), petitcoeurfragile (je crois que ta review est une preuve à elle seule de la "fragilité" de ton coeur u_u ^^), the ice cat, cathy(tu lis ici aussi^^ ça me fait plaisir :p)_

_dark kumiko (bon, tu es peut-être effectivement perverse depuis plus longtemps que moi, mais pour ma défense je dirais que j'ai toujours été taré (quand j'étais à peine devenu un presque-enfant-plus-bébé, on m'appelait Terminator u_u) et/ou effrayante u_u C'est vrai que la version journal de Tom est à baver, mais... mais mon fantasme, comme tu le dis si bien, ne peut être exposé devant de si pieuses oreilles (ou yeux, en fait) donc je ne te l'écrirais pas ici u_u Mais par contre... pourquoi tu voudrais habiller l'esprit de Harry ? Quelle idée bizarre u_u)_

_dsl pour le retard, mais j'ai complétement oublié qu'hier c'était mercredi donc sorry !_

_Bonne lecture quand même *petit sourire*  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Harry fronça soudain les sourcils et attrapa violemment Lucius par le col pour le plaquer contre les briques froides du mur de la cellule.

-ne répétez jamais ça ! Votre fils est _mon _rival, et il n'a plus rien à voir avec le peureux qu'il était en première année, alors parlez de lui avec un peu plus de...  
-vous êtes donc bien Harry Potter...  
-hein ?

Une des mains squelettiques du sang pur se crispa sur le poignet de Harry mais leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas.

-seul Harry Potter défendrait mon fils. Seul cet idiot de héros oserait prendre le parti de son ennemi...

Harry grimaça.

Merci pour cette description, mais Harry aurait préféré que Lucius le croit pour d'autres raisons.

-maintenant partez... fit Lucius.

Mais sa poigne se resserra, comme pour démentir ses propos.

De toute manière ce n'était pas dans ses intentions.

-ah, ça risque pas, monsieur Malfoy. J'ai promis que je vous ramènerais, et je le ferais !

La mâchoire de Lucius se crispa. Il plissa les yeux.

-jamais je ne quitterais cet endroit, jamais je n'abandonnerais ce monde pour retrouver le maître et sa guerre !  
-ne dites jamais jamais, monsieur Malfoy, répondit simplement Harry en lâchant le col du prisonnier qui ne lui rendit pas son poignet. J'ai fait une promesse, il y a des enjeux importants dans cette mission. Des problèmes que vous pouvez résoudre simplement en me suivant.  
-qu'est-ce que j'ai à gagner à vous suivre ?

Harry lui jeta un regard, observa son corps à moitié dénudé, cadavérique.

À cause de son regard, Lucius pensa à ses cheveux devenus sales, à ses os qui saillaient sa peau grisâtre, à l'impasse que représentait cet endroit. Le regard de Harry lui fit se souvenir de la détresse qu'il ressentait à cause des détraqueurs, des hurlements des autres prisonniers qui le rendaient fou, des cadavres qui tombaient parfois, que certains dévoraient pour ne pas avoir à manger la nourriture empoisonnée de la prison.

Des cadavres qu'il avait lui-même dû mordre, sans le moindre remord.

Lucius posa son regard sur Harry Potter. Le jeune sorcier dégageait une sorte de puissance incroyable, une magie étrange, quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros pour être humain. Lucius pouvait la ressentir car sa magie était bridée depuis si longtemps que la moindre parcelle magique devenait visible à ses yeux, mais il se doutait bien que la plupart des autres sorciers ne voyait qu'un simple élève entrant en septième année à Poudlard. La sous-estimation dont il devait être l'objet pouvait lui être bien utile, parfois...

Puis les yeux de Lucius se posèrent sur la petite chose blanche qui s'accrochait aux cheveux de Harry Potter. Lucius connaissait ce sort que Severus avait inventé il y a des années, la séparation de l'esprit.

Et celui de Potter était une Claïna.

Lucius relâcha alors Potter, et se redressa, pour le regarder de toute sa hauteur.

-je vous suis, Harry Potter...  
-bien.

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi, en fait, il verrait ça plus tard, quand il pourra...

_Attends, Ryry, tu as oublié quelque chose je crois._

Harry se figea et plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Le sang pur à ses côtés lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien.

.

L'esprit de Potter, la Claïna blanche, croisa les jambes sur une mèche de Potter et prit la pose du penseur de Rodin.

C'était une vision assez étrange, un Potter réfléchissant.

Les rares occasions où Lucius avait pu croiser James Potter au ministère, il ne voyait jamais que l'idiot du village, un parfait griffondor, un peu méchant avec les serpentards, Severus en priorité. En tout cas, pas du genre à réfléchir...

Pourtant, Lucius avait devant les yeux sa copie parfaite en pleine méditation, et mise à part l'aura de puissance se dégageant discrètement du jeune sorcier, Lucius aurait pu les confondre.

-ah je sais !

Lucius attendit un moment, jusqu'à ce que Potter finisse par se tourner vers lui, abordant une mine embarrassée.

-je sais pas comment vous faire sortir de là.

_…_

Non, finalement, c'était bien le fils de son père.

.

Mince, Harry croyait pourtant avoir tout prévu comme il fallait, mais ce détail était plus que dérangeant.

- êtes-vous un animagus, monsieur Malfoy ?  
-non, pourquoi ?

Harry agita la main sans répondre, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-vous êtes chevaucheur de brume ?

Lucius laissa échapper une exclamation ironique.

-bien sûr que non, Harry Potter, il n'y a pas eu de chevaucheur de brume depuis Merlin lui-même !

Harry lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de continuer :

-un prisonnier m'a dit que vous avez le droit de vous rassembler tous les mois.  
-c'est exact, Harry Potter...  
-quand ?  
-depuis le temps que nous sommes là, nous avons perdu la notion du temps. Je ne sais plus dans combien de jours cela se passe. Mais c'est le 30 de chaque mois.

Harry hocha la tête. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas, puisque ça tombait la veille de son anniversaire, mais il fera avec.

-finalement, le mieux serait de le faire en deux temps. En tout premier, je vais partir comme prévu sans rien faire. Je reviendrais après l'heure du repas, donc les gardiens auront pu constater votre présence parmi eux, et d'ici là j'aurais trouvé un moyen de vous emmener.

Lucius hocha la tête.

Il se méfiait déjà, il n'avait pas confiance, Harry Potter ne reviendrait pas, il était venu ici pour trouver une quelconque information auprès des prisonniers et avait voulu se moquer de Lucius en lui donnant de faux espoirs.

Mais Lucius n'avait pas confiance, il ne faisait jamais confiance.

Son père l'avait trahi, le lord l'avait trahi, sa femme aussi, peut-être, si ce que disait Potter était vrai. Harry Potter le trahirait donc lui aussi. Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas besoin d'une chose aussi stupide que la confiance, l'espoir, ou même l'affection. Lucius n'aimait pas être déçu.

-vous ne me croyez pas, fit soudain Harry, le faisant sursauter.  
-et bien...  
-ça ne me gène pas de faire un serment inviolable, si vous voulez...

Lucius écarquilla les yeux, comment Potter pouvait-il parler du serment inviolable avec autant de candeur ?

-vous savez que si vous ne respectez pas le serment vous...  
-je mourrais, oui je sais. Mais je risque rien, je tiens mes promesses en général.

_En général ?_

-nous n'avons pas de baguette, par contre, et personne pour le faire...

Lucius hocha la tête, il savait bien que Potter ne pouvait pas le faire, il avait juste essayé de l'appâter avec...

-bah, je vais vous confier mon esprit alors, ce sera en gage de notre confiance !

-comme c'est mon esprit, si jamais vous le détruisez je perdrais la raison, alors si vous pouviez éviter ce serait vraiment bien.

Harry Potter s'étira en attrapant la Claïna au passage, et sortit une fiole d'une de ses poches. La créature fit la moue avant de sauter souplement à l'intérieur et s'y blottir tranquillement.

.

Harry lui tendit la fiole.

« Et _pas_ au premier venu, suis-je clair monsieur Potter ? », avait dit Sévi'. Bon, Lucius était effectivement le premier venu, et Harry ne pouvait absolument pas lui faire confiance.

Mais quoi que fasse croire les apparences, Harry savait réfléchir, et avait couvert ses arrières.

La fiole ne pouvait être ouverte qu'avec le consentement de son esprit, donc de lui-même par la même occasion, et si jamais elle était détruite, Lucius en mourrait immédiatement. Il n'aurait donc pas le temps de blesser son esprit.

Mais bon, ça, Lucius n'était pas obligé de le savoir...

.

Harry tomba presque à genoux quand il reprit son corps. Mince alors, il y avait des effets secondaires qu'il n'avait pas prévu ! Il avait la poitrine vibrante de douleur et un sacré mal de ventre, maintenant, mais il vomirait plus tard, là il n'avait pas le temps.

Harry se redressa et retourna vers l'endroit où il avait accosté. Il remonta dans la barque et le demi-géant lui redonna sa baguette.

-vous avez trouvé la porte d'entrée, Harry Potter ? Interrogea le bossu d'une voix cassante. Vous avez bien de la chance, les autres reviennent toujours nous demander par où elle se trouve, heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui viennent, sinon nous ne serions plus passeur mais guide !

Le bossu explosa d'un rire grinçant et Harry serra les dents.

Il y avait une entrée...

Ils auraient pu lui dire, quand même...

.

-donc tu n'as pas ramené mon père, fit Draco d'une voix froide.

Harry, la tête plongée dans les draps, ne put que grogner un assentiment vague. Il était en train de chercher un moyen pour ramener Lucius Malfoy avec lui au retour.

-Potter, putain, je vais...  
-je ferais comme j'avais prévu au départ, la mission FELFS se fera en deux temps, c'est tout.

Malfoy ne l'interrogea pas sur la signification de ce sigle et se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la porte.

Harry se redressa d'un coup.

-où tu vas Malfoy ?  
-cafter cette cachette à tout le monde, je suis sur que même l'ordre du phœnix et le ministère ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe ici.  
-Arrête ça, Malfoy ! Reviens ici !

Malfoy lui jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux par dessus son épaule et continua sa route.

-je sais pas à qui tu crois parler, Potter, mais je n'ai pas peur de toi. Que tu puisses me tuer d'un battement de cil m'indiffère complètement, alors ne te fatigue pas.

Bien sûr qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, ils ont toujours été comme ça : quelle que soit leur différence de niveaux, ils se considéraient toujours comme égaux.

Mais là...

-Malfoy, reste là s'il te plait, je comptais ramener ton père en deux étapes. C'était déjà prévu, je te jure. Reste là...

Malfoy se figea, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui.

-pourquoi tu me supplies, Potter. Pourquoi tu me parles avec une telle indifférence depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Pourquoi tu continues à me considérer comme avant.  
-de quoi tu parles ?

Les épaules de Malfoy se crispèrent, mais il ne répondit pas.

-oublie, Potter, tu es bien trop con pour comprendre !

-je reste là pour l'instant, mais je veux revoir mon père.

Harry hocha la tête, même si Malfoy était de dos donc il ne pouvait pas le voir.

-OK.

Malfoy partit alors dans la salle conjointe (dont l'utilité était encore inconnue, d'ailleurs) et Harry se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Malfoy au juste..._

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais comment il allait faire pour la deuxième partie de FELFS ? La magie de la brume était à bannir, il ne pouvait pas demander à Severus, Hermione risquait de tout découvrir si jamais il lui donnait le moindre indice, alors il ne lui restait plus que...

.  
-Roooooooon !

Tout le terrier sembla trembler. Plusieurs têtes rousses apparurent dans l'escalier, dont celle recherchée.

Harry agita des bras, comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour que Ron le remarque.

-j'ai un besoin urgent de toi ! S'il te plait !

Ron disparut et les pas retentirent sur les marches.

-Harry ? S'étonna Molly en le voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devais pas revenir pour la veille de ton anniversaire ?  
-si mais... ah, d'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est grave si je ne viens que le jour même, j'ai quelque chose de prévu pour la veille...  
-non, pas de problème, rien de grave quand même ?  
-non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Weasley, sourit Harry tandis que Ron arrivait à ses côtés.

Harry lui prit le bras, salua Molly et Arthur quand ce dernier arriva avec sa mine inquiète et tira Ron par le bras jusqu'au jardin.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?  
-voilà, j'ai un besoin urgent de toi.  
-tu l'as déjà dit.  
-mais il va falloir que tu gardes le secret, et que tu n'en parles à personne. Même à Hermione, surtout à Hermione.  
-quoi ? Mais Harry tu te rappelles pas la conversation que...  
-oui, mais elle devinerait trop facilement, et je peux pas la laisser faire avant que j'ai pacifié les choses, tu comprends ?

Ron se gratta la nuque, l'air embarrassé.

-putain, Harry, j'aime pas ça...  
-moi non plus, Ron, Askaban c'est vraiment pas cool...

-...

Il ne venait quand même pas de dire ça, non ?

-HEIN ?

_Apparemment si..._

-je t'en supplie, ne dis rien ! Supplia Harry en se maudissant intérieurement.  
-mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire là-bas ?  
-je dois faire évader quelqu'un, Ron. Mais je ne sais pas comment le transporter, donc j'ai pensé que tu pouvais m'aider...  
-écoute, Ry, j'aime pas devoir lui cacher quoi que ce soit...  
-mais c'est vraiment...  
-...mais je vais le faire, Ry, je le fais pour toi et c'est à charge de revanche !  
-bien sûr, merci t'es génial !

Ron soupira.

-donc tu veux faire évader quelqu'un de prison, fit Ron lentement. Un innocent je suppose.  
-oh non, ça risque pas. C'est un mangemort en puissance.

Ron le regarda, l'air bien trop neutre pour être sincère.

-donc tu me demandes de faire évader un type du genre de Bellatrix ou Greyback ?  
-quelqu'un dans leur genre, ouais, enfin, un peu moins taré quand même.

_Plus ou moins..._

Ron soupira, puis fit un sourire complice à Harry.

-OK, je vais voir ce que je peux faire !  
-ah je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour faire quelque chose d'interdit dans le dos de Mione !  
-n'en rajoute pas, Harry, si elle l'apprend on se fait atomiser tous les deux.  
-ouais, je sais, mais t'inquiète, je prendrais ta défense !  
-comme si tu avais la moindre chance contre elle quand elle est en colère, soupira Ron.

Harry ricana et lui donna une tape dans le bras.

-alors, tu peux m'aider ? Je dois y retourner ce soir.  
-quoi ? Tu me laisses combien de temps au juste ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-si tu pouvais me le dire tout de suite ça m'arrangerait mais je comprends que tu ne puisses pas...  
-Harry, mon petit Harry... soupira Ron avec un petit sourire.  
-oui ?  
-je suis ton meilleur ami, voyons, comment oses-tu douter de ma capacité d'adaptation ?

Harry sourit.

-mais je ne doute pas, j'attends de voir.  
-bien, dit-moi ce que tu as, pour l'instant.

* * *

_Voilà !_

**_Le prochain chapitre sortira dans le week end_**_ puisque je serais pas là mercredi prochain :p_

_Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu ;)_

_Yume la pitite chaussette u_u_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut !_

_Merci à stormtrooper2 (héhé, tu verras bien :p), ptitcoeurfragile, Egwene Al' Vere (oui, c'est vrai que le duo Potter/Weasley fait souvent des choses... et bien... stupide, dirons nous u_u Je trouve que c'est le cas ici, mais j'attends ton avis^^), the ice cat, cathy, Dark-Kumiko (pour les OS, tu vas devoir patienter, je commencerais à les poster dans assez longtemps, pour qu'au moins vous connaissiez tous les perso^^ sinon j'ai pas comprit la référence à pissenlit, mais bon, j'ai arrêté bleach depuis un peu longtemps aussi u_u)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 FELFS partie 2 :**

.

Le jardin du Terrier était relativement calme, à quelques exceptions près, tout de même. Quand un lutin hurlait parce qu'un gnome venait de lui mordre une jambe, quand un animal se faisait dévorer vivant par un autre animal, ou encore...

-chevaucheur de brume ?

...ou encore quand le plus jeune des fils Weasley apprenait une grande nouvelle.

-d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est plutôt rare...  
-plutôt rare ? Dis-moi que tu te fiches de moi, je crois que dans toute l'histoire de la magie, il n'y a eu que trois chevaucheur de la brume, Le créateur y comprit.  
-ben quatre, maintenant...  
-non, Harry, tu _es_ le troisième.  
-...

Ron ricana de l'air ahuri de Harry. Il était difficile de surprendre son ami, mais quand il y arrivait, un sourire de fierté ne pouvait s'empêcher de fleurir sur son visage.

-tu te rappelles notre deuxième année, Ry ?

.

Finalement, Ron prouva une fois encore son amitié en trouvant une solution miracle qui ne serait même pas venue à l'idée de Harry tant elle était tordue et simple.

Il lui expliqua son idée.

-t'es un génie, Ron, mais je peux vraiment faire ça ?  
-Harry, Hermione et moi sommes les mieux placés pour connaître ta puissance, et je t'_assure _que tu en es capable !

Harry fit la moue, pas convaincu, mais approuva tout de même.

-c'est quand même bizarre, je suis pas sur qu'il accepte un truc pareil, il a vachement de fierté !  
-Harry, je pense que quand on est en prison, la fierté doit être mise de côté de temps en temps dans des cas comme celui-ci.  
-si tu le dis... Bref, merci pour tout, je t'adore !

Harry le prit dans ses bras, grognant un peu d'arriver à peine à l'épaule de son ami qui essaya encore en vain de lui ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux.

.

Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, essayant de s'habituer au froid ambiant et aux hurlements agonisants des prisonniers l'entourant. Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir les paupières.

-bonjour, monsieur Malfoy, fit Harry après être soudainement apparut dans la cellule où l'aristocrate était prostré la tête baissée. Vous êtes prèt ?

Harry tenta de rester sur ses pattes sans vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre (qui se résumait encore à des potions solides). La magie de la brume était bien moins fatigante en utilisant la baguette, mais la douleur au cœur restait la même.

-prêt à quoi ? Je ne mangerais pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit...

Harry cligna des yeux. Lucius était perdu dans ses pensées, serrant la fiole entre ses doigts maigres à en faire mal.

-Lucius Malfoy ? Vous allez bien ? C'est moi, Harry Potter...

Les mains du sang pur se resserrèrent sur la fiole qui commença à se fissurer. Si jamais elle explosait...

-arrêtez ! Vous allez vous tuer !  
-je le sais, vous m'avez piégé, c'est pour ça qu'il y a de la magie dans cette fiole, vous vouliez que je meure en essayant de vous tuer...

Harry se jeta sur ses mains et essaya de le faire lâcher, mais Lucius était comme en transe.

-bien sûr que non, lâchez ça !  
-j'ai bien fait de ne pas vous faire confiance, je le savais, je ne peux croire en personne... Tu es seul, Lucius, tu es le seul à pouvoir exister...

Harry commençait à paniquer, la petite créature blanche hurlait surement des insultes à Lucius, que personne ne pouvait entendre puisqu'un esprit ne peux pas parler sans le corps.

-je vais mourir, et je vous tuerez avec moi, Potter, nous mourrons ensemble et Voldemort n'aura plus aucune chance de survivre au prochain coup d'épée !

Harry se figea.

_Plus aucune chance de survivre ?_

Il secoua la tête, Lucius ne pouvait pas savoir pour les horcruxes, il devait juste soupçonner quelque chose...

Il se rappelait très bien du jour où il avait entendu une conversation entre Severus et Dumbledore, l'année dernière. Il était tard, c'était bien après le couvre-feu et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils avaient pris si peu de précautions pour couvrir leur conversation. Dumbledore parlait des horcruxes, Harry l'avait compris à présent même si à l'époque il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Nagini. Le vieux directeur avait avoué au maître des potions qu'un bout de l'âme de Voldemort s'était fixé en Harry, d'où le lien et le fait qu'il parle fourchelangue. Il avait ensuite ajouté que Harry « devait mourir pour que Voldemort soit tué à son tour »...

Bref, Lucius ne pouvait pas savoir !

Harry se redressa alors et asséna une gifle violente à Lucius Malfoy qui, sous le coup de la surprise, lâcha la fiole, cette dernière allant rouler sur le sol de la cellule.

-ça suffit, maintenant. Je veux bien admettre avoir eu tort en protégeant la fiole de cette manière, mais comprenez bien que je ne sais pas encore si je peux avoir confiance en vous !  
-vous ne pouvez pas, je suis un mangemort !  
-ce n'est pas me problème, ça... Écoutez, je vais vous faire évader, et vous n'allez pas me résister encore parce que franchement je suis crevé, je commence à en avoir ras-les-chaussettes et puis j'en ai marre d'entendre des cris et sentir ce putain de frisson quand les détraqueurs passent dans le coin ! Alors levez-vous où je vous en fous une autre !

Lucius cligna des yeux un instant, le regardant, puis il se leva.

-Harry Potter...  
-oui, c'est moi, maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement, que je vous explique !

Harry lui expliqua son plan (enfin, celui de Ron), et à sa grande surprise, Lucius accepta de jouer le jeu, même s'il était aussi blanc qu'une craie rien que d'y penser.

_Bien_.

Il commença tout d'abord l'incantation qui créait un clone du sang pur qui lui fit un sourire tranquille avant de prendre une mine désespérée et se laissa tomber contre le mur, recroquevillé sur lui même, envoyant un sourire malicieux à l'autre Lucius.

-bon, alors, je suis désolé, ça risque d'être douloureux, alors ne criez pas trop fort...

Lucius déglutit, puis hocha la tête, allongé sur le sol à la demande de Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux et agita les mains et la baguette en même temps pour que son sort fasse effet.

Lucius serra les dents, se retenant avec peine de hurler.

Tous ses os étaient en train de disparaître, les uns après les autres. En soit le sortilège n'était pas douloureux le moins du monde, mais si Harry effectuait ce sort avec sa main gauche, la droite qui tenait la baguette effectuait une incantation bien différente.

Un sort d'absorption.

Au fur et à mesure que les os de Lucius Malfoy disparaissaient, son corps semblait se diluer dans l'air et allait jusqu'à la bouche de Harry, entrant à chaque inspiration, entre les mots qui le maintiendraient en vie durant exactement dix minutes.

Seulement dix minutes.

Et déjà cinq s'était écoulées quand Harry eut fini de ''manger'' Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius se dit que jamais Harry Potter n'aurait le temps de sortir ne serait-ce que de l'emprise des détraqueurs.

Harry, lui, ferma simplement les yeux et se concentra sur l'état d'esprit qu'il devait prendre désormais assez souvent.

La brume engloutit le corps de Harry qui fonça de l'autre côté de la mer, survolant à une vitesse ahurissante les villes.

Il lui restait trois minutes quand il réapparut dans une forêt où il fit réapparaître Lucius en le crachant presque hors de sa gorge, et il vomit tout son estomac avant même de penser à redonner les os de Lucius.

Harry s'écroula à genoux, la respiration haletante. Ce n'était pas que du vomi, Harry voyait clairement les filets de sang tremper dans le liquide verdâtre.

Une minute et demie.

Harry devra se passer de la potion repousse-os que Pomfresh lui avait donné en deuxième année. Dans douze heures, le crane complètement plat et mou de Lucius n'aura plus aucune chance de servir à héberger ses pensées.

-**oh toi, souffleur de vie, je t'invoque pour redonné à cet homme ce que d'un sort je lui ai dérobé !**

Ce sort était vraiment pratique, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas plus souvent utilisé quand...

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en sentant son ventre se nouer. Il cracha encore du sang, et sentit quelque chose s'arracher dans son dos.

Souffrance...

Lucius reprenait consistance tandis que toute la peau du dos de Harry s'arrachait progressivement.

_Merde !_

« _**En échange de ta demande, je prends une compensation. Ne regrette pas, petit homme, la prochaine fois pense à te renseigner sur les sorts que tu utilises.**_ »

Il tomba à genoux, ses veines semblaient parcourues d'aiguilles de douleur, tout son corps était à l'agonie, un froid glacial passant sur sa chaire sans daigner prendre la peau et ses vêtements en compte.

Un craquement retentit alors, comme si on déchirait une feuille de papier, quand la peau de son dos finissait de se détacher de lui.

.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux.

Étoiles.

Il y avait le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête.

Il était libre, vraiment libre !

Il se redressa, observant la lueur de la lune jouer sur sa peau. Un sourire orna son visage.

-je vous remercie, Harry Potter ! Merci de tout mon...

Il vit alors le jeune sorcier à quatre pattes sur le sol, gémissant à peine tandis que le dos de son pull se teintait de sang, sa baguette gisant quelques pas devant lui.

-Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Le sorcier était complètement vulnérable. Si Lucius l'attaquait maintenant, avec la baguette jumelle à celle de son maître, il avait peut-être une chance que celui-ci l'accepte à nouveau parmi ses rangs et...

Et tout redeviendrait comme avant, sa famille en danger, ses missions déraisonnables, ses réussites et défaites teintées de coups de fouet et de doloris.

Lucius observa le jeune homme qui, du haut de ses seize ans, l'avait délivré d'une prison, que l'on disait impénétrable, qui le rendait chaque jour un peu plus fou que la veille. Un jeune homme qui saignait abondamment en échange de la vie de Lucius...

Comment pouvait-il penser repartir auprès de Voldemort ?

Lucius se leva et marcha vers Harry Potter, le sort avait semble-t-il redonné des forces à son corps martyrisé. Quand il arriva au niveau du jeune sorcier, il se pencha et lui enleva lentement son pull. Le tee-shirt qu'il portait en dessous était complètement imbibé de sang, et il collait à la chaire à vif de Potter quand Lucius le lui enleva, faisant des filets de sang et accrochant des petits morceaux de viande.

-bordel de meeerde...

Lucius eut un mouvement de recul instinctif quand il vit le dos de Potter. Toute la peau avait été arrachée à partir du bas de la nuque jusqu'aux reins. La chaire, bien rouge, palpitait au contact de l'air glacial, on pouvait même apercevoir quelques vertèbres. N'importe qui en aurait hurlé.

-où est-ce que je peux vous amener pour vous faire soigner, Harry Potter ?

.

Harry n'était plus vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il savait juste que son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, que son bras gauche était sur une épaule, surement dans le but de le soutenir, et qu'on venait de lui faire un transplanage d'escorte. Et que ça lui faisait encore plus mal maintenant.

-tenez bon, Harry Potter, nous y sommes !

Pourquoi Lucius l'aidait-il ? Il aurait très bien pu s'enfuir, où alors profiter de la faiblesse de Harry pour le tuer !

Harry ne comprenait pas, il se disait que c'était la douleur qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

_Marre de jamais rien comprendre, aussi..._

-Potter, tu rentres enfin... Père !

Harry leva la tête, la peau de sa nuque racla contre son dos et il gémit. Il fit un geste vague à Malfoy qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-appelle Sévi', Malfoy, j'ai besoin d'aide, je crois.  
-tu crois ? Ça t'affole si je te dis que tu pisses le sang ?

_Un peu..._

-grouille, s'il te plait.

Il entendit les pas s'éloigner, et Harry soupira de bonheur en sentant le lit tant aimé quand la fouine sénior l'allongea dessus sur le ventre.

Il lui avait manqué, ce lit...

-Potter, vous êtes une vraie calamité ambulante.  
-Sévi', j'ai réussi à chevaucher la brume, j'ai gagné...  
-et c'est pour ça que vous avez perdu un mètre carré de peau ? S'exclama Severus avec énervement.  
-non, non, ça c'était parce que j'ai dû redonner tous les os à Malfoy, où peut-être parce que j'ai réussi à le maintenir en vie pendant dix minutes sans la moindre consistance... J'en suis pas complètement sûr...

Soupire dans son dos.

-taisez-vous, Potter, je n'ai pas envie de déprimer maintenant. Vous serez gentil de ne pas bouger d'un poil, je vais vous chercher ce qu'il vous faut.

Comment voulait-il qu'il bouge ? Le moindre mouvement lui envoyait des messages douloureux au cerveau et des souffrances abominables dans le dos.

-père, pouvez-vous allez voir Severus s'il vous plait ?  
-Draco...  
-s'il vous plait !

Des pas s'éloignèrent, la porte se ferma derrière la fouine sénior. À quoi jouait Malfoy au juste ?

-Potter, tu as fait ça pour mon père ?  
-cela me semble logique, aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas masochiste...  
-ça on peut en douter vu tes nombreuses expériences douteuses.

-je te comprends pas, Potter, je t'assure que je te comprends pas. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Comme si tu ne m'en voulais pas plus qu'avant... avant le... la mort de Dumbledore...

Harry voulu se retourner brusquement mais le hurlement de sa chaire le fit reprendre sa place initiale accompagnée d'un gémissement pitoyable.

-mais t'es malade de bouger, Potter !  
-pourquoi tu parles de ça, espèce de con ?

Malfoy grogna quelque chose avant de répondre :

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est de ma faute si Dumbledore est mort. Tu as été le seul à le deviner, d'ailleurs...  
-ne raconte pas de conneries, c'est de la faute de Voldemort, et de personne d'autre !

-à ce que j'ai compris, il tenait ta famille en otage, et puis de toute manière, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quoi que ce soit contre Dumbledore...  
-mais il est mort !  
-et ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Le silence s'installa, Harry entendait Malfoy haleter dans son dos. Il pria Merlin pour que l'autre idiot ne soit pas en train de pleurer.

-mais les mangemorts... fit Malfoy d'une voix hachée.  
-pour cela, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Malfoy ne répondit rien, il semblait qu'il avait même arrêté de respirer.

-impliquer l'école dans un combat pareil était la pire chose que tu aies pu faire de ta vie, surtout cette enflure de loup garou, et je ne te pardonnerais jamais pour ça.  
-je ne savais pas... que Greyback serait là... Jamais je n'aurais laissé les mangemorts entrer si jamais on m'avait dit qu'il serait...

Harry bougea la main à tâtons et attrapa le bras de Malfoy. Il le tira vers le lit, et observa la hanche du blond (la seule partie qu'il pouvait voir, en fait) s'assoir à côté de sa tête. Il hésita un moment, putain qu'il n'aimait pas réconforter les gens !

-tu n'y pouvais rien, alors...  
-tu pardonnes trop vite, Potter !

… _Commence pas à faire chier toi..._

-écoute, Malfoy...  
-pas besoin de me réconforter, je l'aime pas, saint Potty. Envoie-moi chier, ça me dérange pas, mais pas de pitié, Potter, ça a rien à voir avec nous.

_Vrai._

-bon, alors, Malfoy, j'ai super mal au dos, je t'en veux pas, enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, je déteste l'idée même que tu aies pu faire entrer des mangemorts à Poudlard, mais plus pour ce connard de loup garou sans cervelle. Alors soit tranquille, mais si tu veux te faire pardonner, je suis pas sûr que tu réussisses à être à la hauteur...

Malfoy se leva d'un coup, Harry ne voyait plus que le matelas, à nouveau.

-pas à la hauteur ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?  
-dès que je suis guéri, tu fais quarante pompes...  
-pas de problème !  
-avec moi sur ton dos !  
-...

_Mouahahah_ !

Non, mais c'est pas parce que Harry a le dos en charpie et qu'il est étalé sur le ventre comme une grosse larve qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir tête à Malfoy quand même !

-mais je peux comprendre que tu ne puisses pas le...  
-OK ! Mais t'as intérêt à guérir tôt, je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses des idées sur ma capacité à relever tes défis !  
-très bien !

Harry sourit tout contre les draps. Il pouvait déjà imaginer son air arrogant remit en place.

Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Il n'avait quand même pas la place de celui qui devait consoler son meilleur ennemi quand même, il avait déjà ressuscité son pire ennemi, alors c'était bien gentil le masochisme, mais il préférait que Malfoy aille mieux...

…

Vouloir que son rival puisse se battre contre lui était une forme de masochisme ?

Harry secoua la tête, réfléchir ne lui réussissait pas, de toute manière, alors on s'en fiche qu'il soit maso ou pas !

-Potter, fit Severus en entrant dans la pièce. Vos bêtises me rendront fou !  
-moi aussi je t'aime, Sévi'... AÏE !  
-ça vous apprendra à raconter n'importe quoi !

Harry ricana tandis que Severus appliquait une pâte sur son dos et que Malfoy quittait la pièce.

-c'est grave ?  
-vous avez perdu toute la peau de votre dos en compensation de la vie de Lucius Malfoy, un mangemort qui est impliqué dans la plupart de vos ennuis, donc oui c'est grave, aucun psychologue ne peut plus rien pour vous.

Harry grogna. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-tu fais quoi ? Interrogea Harry en sentant les mains glaciales de Severus passer dans son dos.  
-je vous tripote, Potter.  
-et sérieusement ?  
-je vous applique une lotion qui recouvrira votre dos pour créer une sorte de peau artificielle, mais transparente.  
-ça veut dire qu'on verra quand même la viande en dessous ?  
-... oui, je ne peux rien faire pour...  
-c'est trop la classe ! Waaah quand Ron va voir ça il va être vert et... AÏE ! Sévi' t'as recommencé !  
-vous ne montrerez ça à personne, Potter, le sort que vous avez employé ne doit être dévoilé à personne et surtout pas à...  
-mais c'est Ron qui m'a donné l'idée !

Severus grogna.

-j'aurais du me douter que Weasley était dans le coup. On devrait vous empêcher de vous fréquenter, vu les idées qui en découlent !  
-et bien vas le dire à MacGo, puisque tu y tiens tant que çaïe ! Sévi' !  
-on dit le professeur MacGonagall, et vous savez très bien que je ne peux aller voir l'Ordre du Phœnix, à présent !  
-je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je l'ai dit ! Tu n'as aucun humour !

Severus se fit un plaisir de le confirmer en martyrisant la chaire à vif de Harry.

Mais les pensées de Harry étaient bien loin. Elles étaient sur le livre que Severus avait oublié de ramasser, Souvenir des temps de l'harmonie qui le préoccupait vraiment.

Pourquoi Severus faisait des recherches là-dessus ? Pourquoi avait-il trouvé des informations que Harry n'avait pas même osé chercher ?

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Parce qu'il avait peur de ne rien trouver, de comprendre que Sirius était perdu à jamais...

Et il ne voulait pas l'entendre ! Il était peut-être le plus lâche de tous les griffondors, à refuser de voir la vérité...

-Sévi ?  
-oui Potter ?  
-quel est le moyen de ramener mon parrain à la vie ?

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant ses gestes avec lenteur. Harry eut envie de pleurer.

-il a reçu un avada kedavra, Potter, seul vous avez pu résister à ce sort, Sirius non. Mais...  
-mais ? Espéra Harry d'une petite voix.

Severus hésita, Harry sentait son regard sur lui.

-mais si ce sort que vous avez utilisé pour Lucius vous permet d'annuler un sort en échange d'une compensation moindre...

Moindre, il en avait des bonnes, il avait plus de peau sur toute la surface de son dos !

Contre une vie prolongée d'une dizaine de minutes...

Le jeu en valait la chandelle, quand même...

-...alors peut-être qu'il est envisageable de supposer que l'on peut annuler un sortilège de mort.

La respiration de Harry se bloqua un instant avant de repartir de plus belle.

_Alors c'était possible ! Bien possible !_

-à présent, dormez, s'exclama Severus. D'ici quelques heures la lotion aura fait effet.  
-non, je dois d'abord parler à Lucius Malfoy.  
-vous n'êtes pas en état de...  
-Severus !

Utiliser son prénom entier sembla déstabiliser complètement le maître des potions puisqu'il ne contesta pas.

À retenir...

-Sévi', vas me chercher les deux blonds, s'il te plait.

.

La conversation avait presque duré la nuit entière, ils avaient parlé des ressources de Voldemort, principalement, en armes, en nourritures et en espions, sur ses techniques de combat et de recrutement, mais aussi de la magie de Harry. Puis Draco était sorti, prétextant aller prendre une douche, et Harry et Lucius Malfoy avaient parlé de la vie à Askaban, des cris qui les entouraient, de la détresse des détraqueurs, de l'avidité des prisonniers, du besoin de magie qui se faisait presque vital, du cannibalisme auquel il avait dû s'abaisser, lui aussi, la nourriture empoisonnée pour accélérer la perte de l'esprit...

Cela semblait douloureux à Lucius, et Harry le comprenait parfaitement.

Chacun ses traumatismes, même si Harry était étonné que Lucius se confit à lui et non pas à son meilleur ami, Severus, ou à Malfoy.

-je ne peux pas parler de ce genre de choses à mon fils, et Severus n'est pas du genre à écouter les lamentations des autres. Potter, je ne compte pas rejoindre votre camp, il ne m'accepterait pas de toute manière. Alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous êtes mon seul confident.

Après cette confidence, Lucius avait réussi à convaincre Harry de l'appeler par son prénom, même s'il lui paraissait complètement inenvisageable d'en faire de même.

-je suis votre débiteur, voyons ! Jamais je ne pourrais me le permettre !

Harry n'avait pas su s'il devait s'en réjouir et en être fier ou en être effrayé.

Alors, comme à son habitude, il avait préféré s'éviter des maux de tête inutiles (déjà que son dos lui faisait mal) et choisit de laisser faire, impassible, jusqu'à ce que la solution s'offre à lui d'elle-même.

Pour l'instant, malgré ce qu'en pensait Severus, cette technique lui avait toujours réussi.

Réussi à s'attirer des ennuis et autres joyeusetés, certes mais aussi à ne pas avoir de mal de tête et avoir 24 heure sur 24 une tête de constipé, comme tous ses serdaigles (il aurait aussi pu citer les serpentards, mais il y en avait un peu trop de présent dans le périmètre !)

.

Harry atterrit dans le parc en soupirant profondément.

Il y avait encore le petit garçon, mais cette fois il ne semblait pas avoir vu Harry, concentré à aplatir son château de sable avec fureur.

Harry le regarda faire un moment, puis s'en alla, marchant d'un bond pas vers la maison de sa tante et son oncle. Son dos lui faisait un peu mal quand il faisait un mouvement trop brusque des épaules, mais tant qu'on ne le touchait pas (ce que Severus s'était amusé à faire sans le moindre remord) il allait bien.

Harry poussa la porte de sa maison en soupirant, il allait enfin pouvoir dormir.

-Harry Potter ! Je me suis inquiétée vous ne reveniez pas !

Minia Zabini le prit soudain dans ses bras, appuyant sans le vouloir sur le dos encore douloureux de Harry qui gémit de souffrance.

-mon dieu, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Harry lui fit un petit sourire gêné et recula de quelques pas.

-rien de grave, Lucius est en sécurité à présent, je vais aller dormir un peu.  
-vous pouvez dormir dans votre chambre, alors, j'ai sympathisé avec votre tante et elle m'a promis de m'installer votre... clic-clac, je crois !  
-vous avez... sympathisé avec ma tante ?  
-oui !

Grand sourire innocent et plein de dents bien blanches. Elle tournait des pubs pour le dentifrice ?

_Concentre-toi, Ryry,_ _tu as d'autres choses plus intelligentes à penser, non ?_

…

Pas spécialement...

Harry sourit légèrement en retour, et commença à grimper les escaliers. Il voulait dormir...

Dormir profondément pour oublier cette idée foireuse qui était en train de germer dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas faire d'actions inconsidérées, il savait que c'était dangereux, il le savait jusqu'au plus profond de son ventre... Mais s'il laissait son esprit continuer sur cette voix, cette improbable possibilité se ferait trop envahissante dans sa tête, et il se devra de l'essayer, coûte que coûte, même si les conséquences risquaient d'être douloureuses et désastreuses...

Surtout si ça échouait...

Donc il devait réussir, coûte que coûte, il devait voir s'il en était capable, s'il était possible d'annuler ce sort qui lui avait brisé le cœur et l'âme.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard, que désormais rien ne l'arrêtera.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était désormais impossible de faire marche arrière.

Il n'en eut pas peur.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais peur lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une action dangereuse dans le but de sauver quelqu'un...

.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers son bureau, où était posé le livre de Severus.

Souvenirs des temps de l'harmonie

Harry le regarda longuement, puis le prit avec lui et alla s'allonger sur son lit, feuilletant les pages pour trouver tout ce qui l'aidera dans sa quête insensée pour faire revenir Sirius.

.

Dans une cellule, à Askaban, un faux Lucius Malfoy déclenchait les hostilités avec un gardien, lui vola sa baguette et fit exploser une partie du mur par où il sauta dans le vide, et se perdit dans les vagues agitée de la mer.

Les gardiens déclarèrent Lucius Malfoy mort, incapables de retrouver son corps dans les flots.

Et un esprit furieux cherchait son maître qu'elle avait perdu parce que le corps avait bougé trop vite et qu'il ne pensait pas à elle...

Si au moins il lui accordait la moindre pensée, alors là ce serait plus facile, mais cet idiot de corps était entièrement concentré sur comment ramener Sirius Black parmi nous...

* * *

_Voili voilou_

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut à tous !_

_Merci à ma chère stormtrooper2, ma petite Cathy (c'est pas une fée, mais oui, il va se faire grondé u_u), petitcoeurfragile, Dark-Kumiko (oui, je sais, ma fic n'est pas crédible, c'est une insulte pour la beauté du corps de Ryry, mais SI T'ES PAS CONTENTE TU VAS VOIR AILLEURS ! *pars en pleurant* Dsl u_u merci de me lire :p Au fait, où es-ce que je fais de la pub dans mon chap ?), Egwene Al' Vere et mon bêta Ashura (Vinc pour les intimes)._

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, dites le si c'est le cas, je m'occuperais de vous^^_

_Bonne lecture u_u  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

-POTTER !

Harry grogna.

_Non... laissez-moi dormir, encore un peu, encore un tout petit peu..._

-et toi, lève-toi immédiatement ! Fit son oncle en lui secouant l'épaule.

Harry siffla de douleur en repoussant la grosse main. Cicatrisation en une nuit mon cul oui !

-il y a des monstres en bas, Potter, alors fait les partir, ou je t'assure que tu ne mangeras pas à midi !

Harry lui jeta une œillade fatiguée.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à hurler comme ça si tôt le matin ?_

Harry se leva, il avait dormi torse nu mais son oncle était déjà en direction de la porte, donc il n'y avait pas de risque que le gros voit son dos. Harry avait passé la plupart de la nuit sur souvenirs des temps de l'harmonie, donc il était en manque de sommeil. Il s'étira en grognant, il n'avait plus vraiment mal, tout bien réfléchi.

Harry enfila un pull difficilement, les mailles de laine frottant douloureusement contre son dos, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mit ses lunettes sur son nez et descendit les escaliers en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

Il voyait déjà le monument au mort que ferait construire le ministre par pur esprit de vengeance : « Harry Potter, le survivant, n'a pas survécu à une chute dans les escaliers pour cause d'yeux fermés. »

Ça ferait mauvais genre, pour Celui-Qui-Était-Censé-Tous-Les-Sauver...

Il arriva en bas des escaliers et vit trois rouquins qu'il aurait préféré voir plus tard dans la matinée, quand il aurait eu les yeux en face des trous.

-Harry, te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Fred avec un grand sourire.  
-ils n'ont pas voulu nous laisser monter, grogna George en faisant la moue.  
-me dis pas que le sort de hier c'était pour ça ?

Ron brandit la gazette du jour sous le nez de Harry, manquant de peu de l'éborgner. Harry recula prudemment d'un pas et attrapa la gazette en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« _Lucius Malfoy, tentative d'évasion terminée en suicide »_ était écrit en gros sur la première page.

Pas encore au point, l'incantation, il était pas censé mourir...

Harry leva les yeux vers Ron.

-je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sa voix était blanche, trop neutre pour être naturelle. Ron comprit le message : « n'en parles pas devant tout ce monde, putain ! »

Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira vers le salon d'où Pétunia sortit précipitamment en voyant le rouquin habillé d'une robe de sorcier et d'une longue cape rouge assez flashy.

Il referma la porte en verre au nez des Weasley et jeta un sort de silence.

-je suis sûr et certain que le prisonnier que tu voulais faire évader c'était Lucius Malfoy ! Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?  
-je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Ron...  
-pas de ça avec moi, je suis ton meilleur ami, je suis sur que tu avais complètement prévu à l'avance de m'impliquer dans l'évasion de ce mangemort délavé !

Ils se regardèrent, et comme ils étaient meilleurs amis, ils pensèrent à la même chose : « non, Harry ne prévoit rien à l'avance ».

-Bref, je sais pas comment tu l'as deviné...  
-hier, tu m'apprends que tu as besoin de moi pour faire évader quelqu'un de prison, il n'est pas aussi fou que Lestrange ou Greyback mais c'est quand même un mangemort. Et ce matin, je vois dans la gazette que Lucius Malfoy a tenté de s'évader et qu'il a échoué en mourant sous les flots ! Je suis peut-être moins intelligent que Hermione mais le rapprochement n'était pas difficile.

Harry se gratta la nuque.

-alors, ça a échoué, c'est pour ça que la fouine sénior est morte ?  
-non non, il est en sécurité...  
-en _sécurité _? Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de mettre un type pareil en sécurité ? T'es conscient que c'est ce connard de sang pur qui a donné le journal de Jedusor à ma petite sœur ? C'est lui qui était à la tête des mangemorts dans la bataille du département des mystères.

Harry soupira.

-j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'avoir de la rancune personnelle...  
-être un mangemort n'a rien de personnel, Ry.  
-... et puis juste l'avoir de mon côté peut renverser complètement la guerre ! Je vais m'occuper de bloquer le compte Malfoy, où alors le vider, je sais pas encore.

Ron ricana.

-Malfoy junior va t'en vouloir à vie !

_Vu que j'ai sauvé son père il a pas intérêt !_

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire cette énième boulette, parce qu'il remarqua un objet sur le sol.

Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, les jumeaux Weasley sursautèrent.

-les oreilles à rallonges, évitez ça avec moi, ou je coupe les vôtres !

Les jumeaux blêmirent, plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, se concertèrent du regard et revinrent sur Harry :

-donc la dernière nuit que tu as passée à la maison, tu sais là où on t'as réveillé.  
-heu...  
-ton rêve c'était à propos de Lucius Malfoy ?

Harry cligna des yeux.

C'était quoi son rêve cette nuit là ?

-je crois pas, je savais pas encore pour la fouine sénior, ça devait être autre chose.

Le regard des jumeaux se fit inquiet.

-tu veux dire que tu fais des têtes aussi horrifiées même sans avoir un mangemort détesté à faire évader d'Askaban ?  
-si vous connaissiez vraiment ma vie, vous sauriez que ça c'est vraiment, _vraiment_ rien à côté du reste !  
-Ry, même si je connais une partie assez sombre de ce que tu fais, j'ai l'impression que ce que tu nous cache à Mione et moi c'est vraiment quelque chose !

Harry pensa à Sirius.

-c'est vrai.

Un murmure sensuel retentit alors tout près de l'oreille de Harry :

-Harry Potter...

Harry s'écarta brusquement, les Weasley firent les yeux ronds en voyant la déesse brune qui se dressait devant eux.

-la porte était ouverte, je me suis permise...  
-ah, heu, d'accord, vous avez bien dormi ?  
-merveilleusement, mais vous savez, vous pouvez me tutoyer après tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi...

Gros yeux sur Harry.

-je fais rien de spécial, et ne le dites pas sur ce ton, ils vont se faire des films.

Alors que Harry voyait dans ses yeux que Minia Zabini allait recommencer à faire des avances, il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-votre fils peut venir quand il veut, tout sera prêt d'ici quelque jours, et il pourra être hébergé ici en attendant, si cela ne le dérange pas.  
-pas de problème, minora Minia Zabini. Blaise adôôôre les moldus lui aussi !

Harry secoua la tête.

-bref, Ron, pourquoi as-tu amené Fred et George avec toi ?

Ron fit son sourire embarrassé, et se gratta le nez :

-en fait, ils me harcèlent de questions depuis que tu es parti du Terrier, et dès qu'ils ont su que je venais te voir, ils se sont accrochés à moi en transplanage d'escorte.

Harry soupira, et jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux qui louchaient pratiquement sur miss Zabini.

-et au sujet des... tu sais quoi, fit Ron en baissant la voix.

Harry reporta son regard sur lui, intéressé.

-ouais ?  
-Mione en a repéré un nouveau...

Harry hurla de joie, faisant sursauter les jumeaux qui se rappelèrent de son existence.

-vraiment ?  
-oui, elle préfère te le dire elle même, mais elle est pratiquement certaine que c'est bon !  
-Potter, je t'ai dit de virer ces... fais moi partir ces gens de ma maison !  
-oui, mon oncle.

Fred et George firent les gros yeux à Vernon Dursley qui sursauta et sortit de la salle en grognant.

Harry fit un sourire désolé à Ron.

-bon, et bien je viendrais voir Mione bientôt donc ne t'en fait pas et...

Quelque chose s'écrasa alors violemment sur la nuque de Harry qui faillit s'étaler par terre, sous le regard surpris des Weasley.

Harry passa sa main sur sa nuque et retira une petite créature blanche qui lui envoya un regard noir en agitant ses poings devant le nez de Harry.

_Merde, je t'ai oublié toi..._

L'esprit plissa le nez et lui donna un coup de pied au menton, ce qui fit grimacer Harry puisque la petite chose perdit équilibre et tomba sur le dos.

-Ry, c'est une Claïna ? demanda Ron.  
-heu... non, c'est juste mon esprit, répondit Harry.  
-ton...  
-on connait cette technique ! S'exclama Fred.  
-oui, renchérit George, c'est un sortilège qui créé une sphère qui, quand on la met dans la bouche, forme une créature dont la forme dépend de son esprit.

Harry hocha la tête.

-jamais entendu parler, fit Ron en reportant son regard sur la petite créature.  
-mais Harry, où as-tu appris ce sort ?

… _réfléchis vite Ryry !_

-dans un bouquin, bien sûr !  
-je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune trace écrite de ce sort, remarqua George avec une mine pensive.  
-s'il est rare, fit Ron en le dévisageant, tu as dû le découvrir dans le livre du prince de sang mêlé, non ?

_Pas exactement, mais presque..._

-c'est ça.  
-le livre de qui ?  
-on en discutera une autre fois, là vous devez partir, j'en ai marre des corvées que mon oncle me rajoute à chaque fois que la magie entre dans sa maison !

Ron hocha la tête, il s'excusa et sortit du salon.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte claqua. Harry soupira de soulagement.

-elle est bien mignonne, en tout cas. Cela ne m'étonne pas venant de vous, il était logique que votre esprit soit aussi beau que vous.

Harry grimaça, il avait oublié sa présence.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre, et il se replongea dans la lecture qu'il avait délaissée la veille. Il en apprit un peu plus sur l'arche qui avait avalée son parrain.

Il devait le ramener !

Un hibou tapota alors contre sa fenêtre. Dès que Harry vit son air belliqueux et son plumage banal, il comprit : un hibou du ministère.

« _Cher monsieur Potter_

_Ce courrier est protégé, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il est fortement nécessaire que nous ayons une conversation, car votre expédition a sans aucun doute un lien avec la mort de Lucius Malfoy._

_Bien que je puisse comprendre votre haine pour ce personnage, il était sous la responsabilité du gouvernement, et vous n'aviez pas à vous en mêler. De plus, il m'est d'avis que vous devriez plutôt vous préoccuper exclusivement à Vous-savez-qui plutôt que de ses sous-fifres déjà emprisonnés._

_Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir m'accorder un rendez-vous rapidement, car je ne peux vous laisser faire ce genre de chose impunément._

_Cordialement, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la magie. »_

Quel boulet celui-là...

.

-salut Malfoy, bonjour monsieur Lucius. Est-ce que Sévi' est là ?

Lucius secoua la tête.

-non, il nous a prévenu que le maî... Voldemort avait besoin de lui.

Harry observa le grand sang pur en silence.

Il semblait reprendre du poil de la bête, même si son teint était toujours grisâtre et ses yeux entourés d'immenses cernes, il se tenait à présent bien droit, le port fier, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une couette basse élégante et son regard était moins tourmenté.

La présence de son fils y était pour beaucoup, sans aucun doute, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Le fait d'être loin des détraqueurs ou de la menace de Voldemort devait aussi avoir son influence sur l'air serein de l'aristocrate.

Il arrivait à présent à prononcer le nom de Voldemort, et pour Harry c'était un tel soulagement d'entendre d'autres personnes le dire qu'il était bien fier de la réussite de la mission FELFS !

-vous lui direz que je suis passé, quand vous le verrez, sinon je repasserais plus tard. Ah, et il faudra aussi voir comment on va faire pour toi, Malfoy, parce que ta mère, si elle doit rester espionner Voldemort sans recevoir de doloris tout le temps, c'est mieux qu'il te croit mort. Et je ne pense pas que la mort de Lucius soit une excuse suffisante pour que son fils se suicide.  
-Potter...  
-oui, on verra ça plus tard si tu veux bien, je dois y aller. En attendant, je vous ai apporté ça, j'espère que vous aimez, je l'ai fait à la va-vite avant de partir !

Et Harry sortit de la cabane hurlante, laissant sur la table basse du salon une tarte aux citrons.

_Un vrai courant d'air..._

.

« _Monsieur le ministre._

_Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder pour l'instant, mais j'accepte avec plaisir cette discussion._

_Sinon, je vais bien, merci de vous en inquiéter._

_Cordialement,_

_Harry James Potter »_

_._

Harry bailla en envoyant Edwige au ministère.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, en soupirant profondément. Est-ce que maintenant qu'il a son esprit, ses nuits seront dispensées de cauchemars ?

Il posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, à côté de son esprit, et ferma les yeux.

.

_Le lâche s'est échappé, il va tuer Potter, il va tuer Potter !_

_Je ne te le laisserais pas sa vie, stupide créature ! Celui qui tuera Potter, ça sera moi !_

_Je te rattraperais avant même que tu puisses poser un doigt dessus !_

_Je te jure que tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, et que Potter n'aura pas le temps de te vaincre que je t'aurais déjà égorgé et que tes entrailles m'auront servi de repas !_

.

Harry ouvrit un regard calme sur le plafond.

Une forme blanchâtre indistincte s'approcha et s'accrocha à sa joue, il ne distinguait pas grand chose sans ses lunettes. De près il reconnut son esprit.

« Excuse-moi » semblait-elle lui dire.

Harry leva une main tremblante pour poser un doigt sur sa tête et ébouriffer sa courte tignasse argentée.

-c'est pas grave, tu n'y peux rien si ce type est complètement déjanté...

* * *

_Voili voilou, chères lectrices, cher lecteurs, un chapitre de plus de posté, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours^^_

_Des reviews s'il-vous plait, pour mon petit cœur malheureux et triste, je me sens bien seule *fait la moue*_

_Faites preuve de courage et mettez moi par écrit les réflexions que vous vous êtes faites en lisant cette chose étrange que j'appelle fanfiction :)_

_Je conte sur vous !_

_Yume u_u_

_PS : avez vous vu les codes geass ? Je me les rereregarde en ce moment, je les trouve toujours aussi **, qui connait ?_

_PPS : merci de me lire encore !_


	11. Chapter 11

_bonjour à tous, bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Très cher stormtrooper2, tu es toujours la première a reviewer^^ Pour répondre à ta question, si l'esprit de Harry a été séparé de son corps, il ne va pas le réintégrer si vite^^ Surtout qu'il a une utilité, même si pour l'instant on ne la connait pas encore... u_u Sa attendra quelques chapitres^^ Oui, je suis d'accord, les griffondor ne savent pas garder des secrets, mais après tout, c'est des griffondors u_u Merci de me suivre dans cette fic aussi, je t'aiiiiiiiiiimeuh stromtrooper !), the ice cat (je sais toujours pas, mais attend de connaître tous les perso avant tout^^ réponse à ton PS : j'ai rien trouver à rajouter, mais du genre rien de rien u_u Bonne chance :p), 8Maud8 (bienvenue, cher nouvelle lectrice, heureuse que ça te plaise u_u), Lily Halloween, OoOXylionOoO (merci beaucoup, je ferais de mon mieux^^)_

_Je m'excuse à tous pour mon retard de publication d'un jour, mais hier j'avais vraiment trop la flemme de faire la mise en page u_u Et puis ce matin fanfiction buggait (sa s'écrit pas comme ça mais tout le monde comprend u_u) donc sa m'a empêché de poster u_u_

_**Donc le plus immense des plus grands merci du monde a King Pumpkin, ma folle-sama, pour m'avoir donné la solution pour poster enfin !**_

_***pleure toutes les larmes de son corps d'un air viril et brandit une épée en hurlant" MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
**_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Harry inspira profondément, allongé sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux, son esprit assis sur son nez.

-Bon, je récapépette : je dois sauver les familles de tous les prisonniers d'Askaban, grâce à eux apprendre de nouveaux sorts hypers utiles qui me permettront de sauver Sirius. Puis je dois faire partir miss Zabini de chez les Dursley, donc je dois trouver pour elle et son fils un nouveau lieu pour vivre... Ensuite je dois ouvertement vider le compte des Malfoy pour empêcher Voldy de puiser indéfiniment dans les comptes sans que Narcissa en pâtisse. Enfin, il faut que je trouve un moyen de tuer Voldemort... J'ai tout ?

L'esprit de Harry se redressa, chevauchant le nez de Harry, prenant appui sur les narines d'une manière très sexy (_je suis sexy mentalement, _se dit Harry, _c'est plutôt pas mal...)_. Elle fit plusieurs gestes surexcités avec les bras, se figea un instant pour réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules.

_Bon, on a tout alors._

Nous étions le 28 juillet, après-demain il retournera à Askaban pour la réunion des prisonniers, le lendemain il devait passer sa journée à fêter son anniversaire chez les Weasley et après il devra s'occuper des familles des pensionnaires d'Askaban. En parallèle à tout ça, il devait voir le ministre, étudier un peu plus la magie de la brume, faire des recherches sur l'arche de Sirius, accueillir les Zabini dans la cabane hurlante, peut-être voir si d'autres serpentards avaient besoin de son hospitalité.

Ça en fait, du travail...

Harry s'étira, cambrant son dos au maximum jusqu'à le faire craquer, et il se redressa. Il comptait aller voir Mione pour l'horcruxe, aujourd'hui.

Il descendit, il était assez tôt, mais bon.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner rapidement, mit une portion sur un plateau qu'il alla déposer dans le salon, devant le lit où dormait encore miss Zabini, puis il sortit de la maison.

Mais quand il arriva au parc qu'il utilisait pour chacun de ses transplanages, il eut la grande surprise de voir, endormi dans le sable, le petit garçon qu'il croisait souvent ici ces temps-ci.

Il tremblait un peu.

Harry s'accroupit devant le bac à sable et étendit les bras pour attraper le petit garçon. Il le souleva et l'amena sur ses genoux, fronçant les sourcils en voyant la peau pâle mais les joues brulantes de l'enfant.

Il avait de la fièvre.

Harry enleva le sable qui s'était incrusté dans les joues pleines, de la paume de sa main, et secoua un peu les cheveux châtains de l'enfant qui gémit.

Harry plissa les yeux, et le serra contre lui.

-bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bonhomme... ?  
-papa...

Harry se figea.

Le petit venait d'ouvrir des yeux pleins de larmes et avait attrapé la chemise de Harry dans son petit poing.

-ils ont fait du mal à papa...

Harry fronça les sourcils et rapprocha l'enfant de lui.

-qui a fait du mal à ton père ?  
-les méchants avec les bâtons qui font des éclairs... Ils ont fait du mal à mon papa...

Harry grinça des dents.

Sorciers !

-... et après mon papa il bougeait plus, alors je suis parti me cacher dans le parc, mais j'ai faim maintenant ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

L'enfant se mit à pleurer, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il se mit à bercer maladroitement le gamin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour ne pas être dans cette situation !

-dis... comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Harry. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?  
-Jérémy...

L'enfant parut hésiter le temps d'un reniflement, puis il demanda :

-Tu es un gentil ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-tu peux me ramener à ma maman, alors ? Elle aime pas quand papa il rentre tard pour jouer avec moi, alors il faut revenir !

-où habite ta maman ?

.

Harry avait fait baisser la fièvre d'un simple sort, et le gamin semblait si épuisé qu'il n'avait pas tardé à se laisser aller. Il regardait l'enfant somnoler contre son ventre, reniflant de temps à autre. Il était lourd, mine de rien !

Il arriva au « magasin qui brille avec des étoiles dessinées », un magasin de vêtements, et observa l'hôtel en face où devrait habiter la mère de l'enfant.

Il alla à l'accueil, et sourit tranquillement à la secrétaire.

-bonjour, j'ai trouvé cet enfant dans un parc, il m'a dit que sa mère habitait ici.

La femme lui sourit avec tendresse et demanda le nom de la mère.

_Merde..._

-Jérémy, réveille-toi.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, et les posa sur Harry.

-papa ?  
-non, c'est Harry. Comment s'appelle ta maman ?

L'enfant eut l'air affreusement gêné, et il avoua du bout des lèvres :

-sais pas...  
-ce n'est pas grave, assura la jeune femme. Je vais voir s'il y a une réservation d'une femme avec un enfant.

Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et la jeune femme tapa plusieurs touches de son clavier, avant de lever un regard embêté vers Harry.

-il... il n'y a rien de tel.  
-et avec un homme, peut-être, proposa Harry.

La femme vérifia, mais secoua la tête.

-tu es sûr que c'est bien ici ? Demanda Harry.

L'enfant enfouit son visage dans le pull de Harry en secouant la tête.

_OK..._

Harry fit un sourire désolé à la secrétaire.

-bon, je vais voir à la police alors. Merci quand même.  
-pas de problème, désolé de ne pas avoir put vous aider.

.

Alors que Harry sortait de l'hôtel, l'enfant marchant à ses côtés en lui tenant la main, celui-ci secoua le bras de Harry et chuchota :

-si tu es gentil, tu ne devrais pas y aller.  
-quoi ?  
-les méchants ils ont fait du mal à mon papa parce qu'il voulait aller voir à son chef. Mais Harry tu es un gentil, alors tu ne peux pas mourir toi aussi ! Donc il faut pas que tu ailles à la police.

Harry fit la moue.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ?

Le mieux serait de l'amener au Ministère, il y aura bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui !

-je vais te dire un secret, Jérémy...

Le petit leva la tête vers lui.

-tu sais comment les gens m'appellent ?

Le garçon secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-le Survivant. Parce que personne n'arrive à me faire mourir, donc je ne risque rien.  
-ça veut dire que tu resteras toujours vivant ?  
-heu... ben, pas toujours, confessa Harry en grimaçant. Mais pour très longtemps, oui.  
-alors il faut que tu deviennes mon nouveau papa !

Harry se figea au milieu de la route.

-quoi ?  
-parce que je ne veux plus d'un papa qui meurt ! Et toi tu es un gentil qui meurt pas !

Harry reprit sa marche sans répondre.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Comme si on pouvait remplacer son père aussi facilement !

.

Harry arriva au ministère, l'enfant s'était endormi depuis longtemps dans ses bras, et ça lui avait permis de l'y faire rentrer sans hurlements de terreur ou grands cris d'admiration.

Le hall était assez calme, aujourd'hui, mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose aux regards qui se plantèrent sur lui dès qu'il eut mis le bout des pieds sur les dalles brillantes.

Il alla rapidement vers le bureau où l'homme qui s'occupe normalement des baguettes le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ignorant celle que Harry lui tendait.

-monsieur ?  
-c'est votre fils, Harry Potter ?

Harry cligna des yeux, reporta son regard sur l'enfant dormant profondément dans le creux de son bras.

-bah non, c'est juste un gamin qui a perdu son père, j'étais à peine rentré à Poudlard quand il a été fait ! Je suis venu voir le ministre, et je comptais m'occuper du problème de l'enfant en même temps.  
-donc ce n'est pas le votre ?  
-aucun risque, je suis encore p...

Harry s'arrêta avant de _le_ dire et fronça les sourcils pour cingler durement l'homme :

-je vous en pose, moi, des questions ? Contentez-vous de faire votre boulot !

Il n'aimait pas prendre les gens de haut, mais l'autre devenait trop indiscret. Mais au lieu de paraître offusqué du ton qu'avait employé Harry, l'employé fit un petit rictus amusé tout en vérifiant la baguette.

_Merde, il a compris._

Harry reprit sa baguette avec brusquerie, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il agissait comme une vierge effarouchée, confirmant à l'homme ce qu'il avait deviné.

.

-le ministre est en pleine réunion, monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous patienter dix minutes ?  
-bien sur, mademoiselle.

Mais Harry fulminait. Il s'assit sur une des chaises dans la salle d'attente, et Jérémy se blottit un peu mieux contre lui. Les bras de Harry semblèrent gémirent de soulagement quand le poids du garçon disparut.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un tas de députés, de conseillers et autres costumes trois pièces.

-réveilles-toi, Jérémy.

Le garçon se redressa sur les genoux de Harry, prenant appui sur son torse. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

-où on est ?

Les hommes politiques leur lançaient des regards appuyés, tout comme ceux de la secrétaire depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, Harry en était énervé, parce que pour une fois ce n'était pas que à cause de son statut d'Élu, mais à cause du petit garçon qui se blottissait sur les genoux de Harry, le regard inquiet. Comme un animal traqué.

-monsieur le ministre, fit la secrétaire en allant vers Fudge. Harry Potter est venu pour vous voir.

Mais Fudge le fixait déjà, sans gène, et hocha la tête.

-suivez-moi, Potter.  
-est-ce qu'il est méchant ? Chuchota Jérémy à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

-je sais pas, murmura-t-il. Mais ne dis rien sans mon autorisation, d'accord ?  
-oui, Harry.

.

-pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plait ?  
-je vous dis que cet enfant est le fils d'un mangemort qui a été emprisonné il y a quatre jours, à perpétuité. Cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel, vous savez, beaucoup d'enfants se retrouvent orphelins à cause de cette guerre.

_Sans blague, j'étais pas au courant !_

-et sa mère ?  
-le corps de sa mère a été retrouvé quelque temps plus tard, à moitié dévoré par le serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry porta son regard sur l'enfant qui s'était rendormi sur ses genoux. Il était vraiment épuisé...

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ?

-et qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir, lui ?  
-il y a bien quelques orphelinats, mais rares sont ceux qui acceptent les enfants de mangemorts. Il faudra voir avec les établissements de seconde zone moldus s'ils veulent bien de lui...  
-attendez, c'est son père, le fautif. Il doit pas avoir 6ans, c'est quoi le problème ?

Fudge haussa les épaules.

-encore une fois cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel, et il y a presque plus d'enfants morts à cause du manque de soins qu'à cause de la guerre. Et nous n'y pouvons rien !  
-_nous_ n'y pouvons _rien_ ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?

Jérémy se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente des cris de Harry et il leva un regard surpris sur le brun.

-c'est à cause d'un comportement de merde comme le votre que Tom Jedusor est devenu Voldemort ! Et vous voulez que je vous laisse recommencer avec un autre gamin devant mes yeux ? Vous manquez pas de culot ! C'est moi qui doit crever cette ordure je vous rappelle !  
-monsieur Potter, calmez-vous...

Harry se leva de sa chaise brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Jérémy qui s'accrocha à son cou de justesse tandis que le héros national passait ses bras sous l'enfant.

-je ne me calmerais pas ! Vous vouliez une conversation sur mon manque de responsabilité pour Lucius Malfoy ? Je vais vous dire, moi, ce que j'en pense ! Si cette guerre dure encore aujourd'hui, c'est complètement et entièrement de _votre _faute, avec votre ministère irresponsable ! Et si vous continuez à employer des gens comme Ombrage, qui préfère nier la vérité plutôt que de l'affronter, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à annoncer publiquement ce que je pense de vos _putains _de manières envers les orphelins ! Voilà ce que j'en pense ! Alors allez-vous faire foutre pour l'espoir au peuple ! Je m'occuperais moi-même de cet enfant ! Vous pouvez tout de suite le noter à mon nom, et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! Et je ferais de même avec tous les autres enfants que votre putain de gouvernement négligera !

Harry se détourna alors du visage stupéfait du ministre et ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter la secrétaire qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Demanda Jérémy d'une voix effrayée.  
-c'était un méchant, et je me suis énervé contre lui.

Jérémy hocha la tête.

-bien fait pour lui !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il le posa à terre et lui prit la main pour que l'enfant le suive à travers les couloirs et les ascenseurs.

Le petit avait un peu peur de la lumière dorée qui entourait son nouveau papa. Mais Harry était un gentil, un super héros qui se battait pour le bien-être des veuves et des orphelins !

Alors Jérémy sourit, fier, et accéléra le pas.

.

-connard de ministre à la con ! Cria Harry en déboulant dans la cabane hurlante.

Jérémy était dans ses bras, grimaçant parce que Harry s'était téléporté et que ça faisait mal au cœur.

-Potter ? S'étonna Draco en entrant dans le salon puis se figeant en voyant l'enfant prêt à se vomir dessus. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?  
-ça c'est Jérémy Potter et il créchera là en attendant que je trouve une autre solution !  
-tu te fous de moi là ?  
-commences pas à me souler, Malfoy, je suis pas d'humeur !

Le garçon sembla se reprendre et regarda Malfoy d'un air curieux.

-c'est un gentil ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix trop niaise qui fit grimacer Malfoy.  
-non, c'est un méchant, tu as le droit de le mordre si tu veux.  
-Potter !

Mais Harry, à peine Jérémy avait-il les pieds sur le sol, se jeta littéralement sur le lit, dans une parfaite imitation de l'ange. Ses lunettes lui rentrèrent un peu dans la tempe mais il s'en fichait. Il avait envie de taper du pied jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

_C'est pas juste !_

Lucius devait être occupé, puisqu'il ne vint pas saluer respectueusement Harry, mais Severus était là, lui.

-Potter ? Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?

Harry se leva et se jeta pratiquement au cou du maître des potions en geignant :

-Sévi' ! C'est pas juste et puis je voulais juste avoir une journée tranquille, alors pourquoi ça se finit comme ça ? Les adultes ils sont méchants avec moi !

Severus le regarda d'un air blasé et Harry se recula avec un sourire.

-merci, ça fait du bien !  
-il n'y a pas de mal, Potter, mais la prochaine fois je vous empoisonne.  
-et lui, Harry, c'est un méchant aussi ?  
-non, lui il est mignon, tu peux lui faire des câlins !  
-d'accord !  
-Potter, quelle est cette chose ?

Harry soupira en retournant s'allonger sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque.

Les serpentards apprennent des répliques et se passent le mot ou quoi ?

-Malfoy a posé la même question. Ça c'est un enfant, c'est comme un humain mais c'est plus petit et ça crie plus fort.  
-Potter... menaça Severus Rogue.  
-j'ai dit au ministre que je m'occuperais de lui, il a perdu sa mère et son père est à Askaban. Je l'ai adopté.

Severus hocha la tête.

-décidément vous les accumulez, les chiens perdus.  
-c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? S'étonna bruyamment Malfoy, mais il fut ignoré.  
-c'est vrai qu'avec les Malfoy, les Zabini et Jérémy, je devrais ouvrir un refuge d'animaux abandonnés...  
-Potter ne me compare pas à un animal !  
-à ce propos, Malfoy, il faut te faire mourir officiellement, tu as une idée ?

« Comment ça, à ce propos ? » s'énerva mentalement Draco. Il n'y avait absolument aucun rapport !

-comme si j'avais eu le temps d'y réfléchir, grogna Malfoy.  
-Malfoy, tu as tout le temps d'y réfléchir, tu es là toute la journée !  
-ça ne veut rien dire ! Je travaille sur des potions quand Severus est là, et sinon je rattrape le temps perdu avec mon père !  
-à ce propos, où est-il ?  
-Severus lui a fourni du polynectar pour qu'il aille au chemin de traverse faire une transaction bancaire.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-une quoi ?  
-Potter ! Il va vider son compte à Gringotts dans le tien !  
-dans le mien ?

Malfoy fit une moue méprisante.

-bien sûr, Potter, où d'autre ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui ?

-il faudra aussi que tu ailles confirmer la transaction.  
-j'ai le droit d'y aller seul ?  
-si je te dis non, ça changerait quelque chose ?

Harry haussa des épaules à nouveau.

Il avait raison, ça ne changeait pas grand chose...

Jérémy escalada alors le lit pour s'assoir sur le ventre de Harry avec un grand sourire, tandis que le brun grognait.

-dit, Harry, est-ce que je peux t'appeler papa maintenant ?  
-non.

Jérémy fit la moue.

-mais tu vas remplacer mon papa maintenant !  
-tu m'appelles Harry, c'est comme ça. Ton papa n'est pas mort, je n'ai pas de raison de le remplacer.  
-vrai ? Il n'est pas mort ?

Harry se redressa, l'enfant glissa sur ses jambes.

-non, il n'est pas mort. Il est en prison mais il est pas mort.

L'enfant poussa alors un cri de joie et sauta sur Harry pour lui faire un câlin avant de se jeter au sol, courir vers les jambes de l'ancien professeur de Poudlard pour les enlacer à son tour.

-tu sais, monsieur noir, il y a des méchants qui ont fait du mal à mon papa, mais maintenant c'est Harry qui va s'occuper de moi, alors je n'ai plus peur !

Severus ne le dit pas, mais il pensait sincèrement qu'au contraire, il devrait avoir peur avec Potter comme tuteur.

-une minute, Potter ?

Il vit clairement le corps de son ancien élève se crisper.

« Il cache quelque chose, je me disais aussi... » Se dit-il.

-votre esprit ?

Harry parut très soulagé, trop soulagé, il ouvrit sa veste pour que la petite Claïna sorte la tête pour faire un petit signe de la main.

_Bon, ce n'était donc pas ça._

Pourtant, Harry Potter était mal à l'aise à cause de quelque chose, c'était clairement visible !

-que me cachez-vous, Potter ?

Harry leva des yeux tellement blessés vers le maître des potions qu'il en sursauta.

- suivez-moi, Potter !

Harry hocha la tête, et demanda à Malfoy de surveiller Jérémy avant de passer la porte dont il ne connaissait d'ailleurs toujours pas l'utilité.

.

-alors ? Demanda Severus assis dans l'immense bibliothèque, séparé du fauteuil de Harry que par un tapis moelleux.

Harry hésitait clairement à lui parler de Sirius, de la découverte qu'il avait faite dans ce livre.

Severus attendait, patient, et Harry fini par se décider :

-tu sais, l'autre jour, tu as oublié un livre à la cabane hurlante... Un livre que j'ai lu... Souvenirs des temps de l'harmonie.

Harry vit clairement Severus se crisper.

Il baissa la tête.

-il y avait un ruban de soie, dedans... Il marquait la page où on décrivait l'arche par laquelle Sirius est tombé... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu faisais des recherches là-dessus ? Pourquoi le sort de Sirius t'importe...  
-Potter...  
-je sais que tu le détestes, depuis ta scolarité à Poudlard, je le sais mais... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Les épaules de Severus se courbèrent, il rassembla ses mains sur ses genoux, la tête baissée lui aussi.

-vous avez pu manger des dizaines de potions solides, Potter...

Harry leva des yeux surpris vers l'ancien professeur. De quoi parlait-il ?

-vous dormez horriblement mal, et je suis persuadé que tout n'est pas de la faute de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez aussi souvent les yeux perdus dans le vague, tristes.

Harry ne répondit pas, choqué.

-depuis quand n'avez vous pas pleuré, Potter ?

Le visage de Harry se ferma. Il se leva, sèchement, mais ne partit pas.

-je n'ai pas besoin de pleurer, je ne suis plus un enfant ! Et puis je te retourne la question, Severus. Depuis quand ? Depuis que tu es devenu mangemort ? Avant peut-être ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais Harry était en colère, il décida de l'achever :

-ou peut-être depuis la mort de Lily _Potter_, cette femme que tu aimais mais qui a décidé de préférer ton pire ennemi à un stupide asocial aux cheveux graiss...

Severus se leva brusquement et gifla Harry qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

Sa lèvre s'était fendue sous le choc.

- ressaisissez-vous, Potter ! Déversez votre colère sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, compris ?

Harry baissa les yeux, honteux.

-désolé, Sévi'...  
-pas grave mon garçon, fit le maître des potions en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Là où je voulais en venir, c'était que la ''mort'' de ton parrain a été une horrible épreuve pour toi...  
-p-pas du tout... Je vais bien...  
-si je fais des recherches sur cette arche, Potter, c'est parce que je sais que Black a été quelqu'un d'important à vos yeux, et je tiens à ce que vous gagnez cette guerre. Alors si Black peut vous y aider, je ferais revenir son corps pour qu'il ai une cérémonie digne de ce nom.

Harry leva des yeux vers lui. Deux émeraudes sèches.

Il se blottit contre le torse de Severus, et lui murmura un remerciement.

Tout bas, à peine un chuchotement, et Severus, maladroit mais attendri, referma gauchement ses bras contre son ancien élève.

* * *

_ Et voilàààààààààààààààà !_

_Es-ce que la dernière scène vous incitera, chers lecteurs, à voter pour le Severus/Harry ? Ou au contraire, vous êtes définitivement pour Hermione, Ron, Ginny ou Draco ?_

_Es-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu , es-ce que vous aimez quand Harry pète un câble ? J'espère pour vous parce que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, croyez moi !_

_Laissez moi un petit mots, amis de mon cœur, lecteur de ma vie (ou plutôt de celle de Harry mais bon u_u) et je vous ferais pleiiiiiiiiiins de câlins !_

**PS de Sekai, petite voix intérieur et maîtresse incontestée de Yume : pardonnez la, elle va pas bien, mal dormit et trop de fatigue la rende complètement taré et stupide u_u Laissez lui une review, ça lui fera du bien !  
**

_a+_

_Yume et Sekai u_u_


	12. Chapter 12

bien le bonjour u_u

Merci à Lily Halloween, Aube Crepusculaire (c'est peut-être horrible, mais au moins j'ai eut une review de toi :p), cathy (je suis contente que Jérémy te plaise, mais tu vas voir qu'il n'est pas aussi mignon à deuxième vue^^), momoxrosax (mais par merlin il n'y a que des yaoistes qui me lisent ou quoi ?), the ice cat (ou tu vois du mignon toi^^), OoOXylionOoO (es-ce que ton nom est prononçable ? et puis Harry guimauve, Harry guimauve... pas tant que ça, si ? il est pourtant très démoniaque avec le ministre !), Petite Emeraude (merci, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance^^), Egwene Al' Vere (je me demandais... ton pseudo a-t-il un rapport avec Gwendalavir ?)

stromtrooper2 (ta demande a été prise en compte u_u ^^ moi aussi, je me demande comment il fait, parce que ça s'empire au fur et à mesure que les chapitres passent, et ça m'a l'air de plus en plus insurmontable... je suis souvent très heureuse de n'être qu'une "simple" moldue quand je vois ce qu'il vit... enfin, c'est moi l'auteuresue, si je me plain de mes propres fic, ou va le monde ! :p), otengam (ah, voila, toi aussi tu penses que Ry n'est pas fait pour l'hétéro u_u ...mais... mais je pourrais jamais en écrire si personne ne m'encourage... *yes, j'ai une super excuse maintenant !* :) sinon je trouve qu'utilisé un enfant si gentil et mignon (hum) que Jérémy pour rapprocher deux garçon... est très serpentarde comme technique^^)

Oorion (Jérémy va rester avec Ry longtemps, il a été adopté après tout, Ry n'est pas du genre a revenir sur ses mots (en tout cas pas dans ma fic u_u), et désolé, ça viendra plus tard :/), Dark kumiko,

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

_Ayez grâce, petits enfants...  
Ayez pitié de moi...  
Pitié, pitié, arrêtez, ça fait trop mal... pitié..._

Voldemort s'agita dans son sommeil, il se rappelait, il détestait se rappeler...

Harry grimaçait dans le sien, il n'aimait pas voir les souvenirs douloureux du mage noir.

_Pas de mal... ne me faites pas encore de mal...  
Je vous déteste...  
Je vous hais tous ! Je vous tuerez !  
Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je ne suis pas un MONSTRE !  
C'est vous les monstres !  
Je me vengerais ! Je me vengerais ! Je me vengerais !_

La main de Voldemort, blanche et squelettique, se tendit automatiquement vers sa baguette qu'il saisit avant de se redresser d'un coup.

Mais il était seul.

Harry ouvrit les yeux dans le lit de la cabane hurlante, Jérémy dormant profondément à ses côtés.

Il grogna et mit un bras sur ses yeux pour ne plus que la lumière du matin les fatigue.

Seul dans sa chambre verte et argent, les draps de soie de Voldemort étaient froissés autour de son corps maigre, si maigre... Il détestait ce corps !

Il détestait les moldus, il les détestait au plus profond de son âme dispersée !

Il voulait tous les voir morts ou asservis à sa puissance.

Ce n'était pas lui le monstre, ce n'est pas lui...

Harry finit par se redresser. Il devait aller voir Hermione aujourd'hui, de toute manière.

.

Harry, avec l'aide de Severus et Lucius, avait agrandi la cabane hurlante.

Bien évidemment, de l'extérieur, elle était toujours aussi petite et délavée, mais c'était un véritable palace à l'intérieur. À l'exception près que l'eau était fournie régulièrement par Harry, donc elle était rationnée, et que la nourriture était passablement banale aux yeux des Malfoy, mais seul Draco s'en plaignait.

-je vous laisse Jérémy pour la journée, je viendrais le voir ce soir, fit Harry en bataillant contre ses chaussures.  
-je vais y aller moi aussi, fit Severus de son habituelle voix glaciale. Le seigneur des ténèbres a des missions pour moi, aujourd'hui.  
-fait attention à toi, Sévi' !  
-c'est plutôt à moi de vous le dire, Potter !

Harry tira la langue à Severus, fit signe aux Malfoy et à Jérémy, puis il sortit de la cabane hurlante pour transplaner.

.

-bonjour, Harry, salua gentiment Molly en le voyant arriver dans le jardin, sautillant toujours sur sa chaussure récalcitrante.  
-bonjour Mrs Weasley. Hermione est là ?  
-oui, elle est dans la chambre de Ron, ils devaient discuter. Tu vas les déranger ?

Harry grimaça. Non, ses amis ne faisaient quand même pas _ça _alors qu'ils devaient se voir ? Ils n'oseraient pas !

Il soupira profondément et entra dans la maison biscornue. Monsieur Weasley était au ministère, tant mieux, il n'aura pas à lui parler.

Il commençait à grimper les escaliers quand soudain deux mains surgirent pour lui agripper le col et le tirer dans une des chambres.

Heureusement qu'il était au Terrier, parce que sinon il aurait été vachement plus nerveux et il aurait attaqué la personne sans même regarder qui elle était.

Mais ce n'était que les jumeaux, qui refermèrent la porte de leur chambre derrière eux.

-Harry, il faut vraiment qu'on parle !  
-ah heu...  
-tu sais on a fait des recherches.

_Mais mêlez-vous de vos affaires !_

-sur quoi ?  
-sur ton esprit, entre autre. Ce sortilège a été inventé il y a quelques dizaines d'années par un sorcier de génie. Mais il y a des risques énormes avec !  
-hein ? Comme quoi ?  
-il y a des risques de double personnalité, si jamais tu fais trop souvent des choses séparées de ton esprit !

_Le petit chahuteur avec Sévi' et Malfoy, l'Élu avec le ministre, le maladroit rigolard avec les Weasley et Poudlard... ça fait déjà 3 personnalités, là..._

_Faut-il s'inquiéter ?_

-ah, ben vous savez, dans mon cas c'est le cadet de mes soucis !

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard, puis George prit la parole lentement :

-tu sais, Harry, la fois où tu as fait un cauchemar, la dernière nuit que tu as passé au Terrier...

Harry se crispa mais leur envoya un sourire innocent.

-oui, et bien ?  
-ben... fit Fred d'une voix embarrassée. Tu ne parlais pas de Voldemort, ni de meurtre ni rien... En fait, tu as dit des trucs pas bien clairs...  
-tu disais, expliqua George en s'asseyant sur son lit, que tu étais débordé, que tu allais exploser. Ce genre de truc...

Harry déglutit.

_Merde..._

-ah... heu...  
-et que tu étais en train de mourir !

Harry tiqua, puis sourit.

-ça devait juste être un cauchemar normal, ça m'arrive même à moi vous savez !

Ils firent une moue pas convaincue, mais n'insistèrent pas.

.

Harry toqua à la porte.

-je peux entrer, vous ne faites rien d'étrange ?

Il entendit une exclamation outrée avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand sur une Hermione furibonde qui lui asséna un coup de livre sur la tête.

Harry grogna mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la couleur rouge tomate de ses amis.

-on ne ferait rien sans toi, Ry, et puis tu peux parler, fit Ron en lui tirant la langue. On a lu ce que sorcière magazine disait de toi.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-il y a des magazines qui parlent de moi ?  
-Harry, la question est plutôt : « est-ce qu'il y a des magazines qui ne parlent pas de toi », répondit pragmatiquement Ron.  
-et ils disent quoi qui vous intéresse tant que ça ?  
-il paraît qu'à cause d'une banale rumeur lancée par un employé du ministère...

Immédiatement, Harry pensa au vérifieur de baguette.

_Non, il n'a quand même pas fait _ça _?_

-...une chasse à la virginité de Harry Potter a été lancée !  
-c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Harry, choqué.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-ça m'amuse tellement qu'ils te croient encore puceau, j'ai pleuré de rire quand je l'ai lu !

-...  
-ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a les garçons ?

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard.

-Mione, je crois que Harry est vraiment puceau...  
-nan, tu déconnes ?  
-bah...  
-mais c'est impossible ! Tu es déjà sorti avec plein de filles !

Harry se gratta la nuque.

-pas plein, je ne suis jamais sorti avec...  
-je ne te crois pas ! S'exclama Hermione. Et Ginny ?  
-ma sœur n'a strictement rien fait avec Harry !  
-oui, ça je m'en doute, elle m'en aurait parlé, mais Cho...

Harry se frotta les paupières, fatigué.

-tu sais, c'était surtout parce que Cédric lui manquait, on ne s'aimait pas vraiment.  
-mais c'est pas un problème d'amour pour les mecs !

Ron se vexa.

-bah pour nous si, ça te pose un problème ?  
-attends, Ron... toi aussi tu... ?  
-bien sûr ! La plupart des mecs de Griffondor sont pareils que nous !

Hermione semblait sans voix.

Mais Harry secoua la tête, ce n'était pas pour parler de ça qu'il était venu.

-bon, et pour l'horcruxe alors ?

.

Harry tremblait d'excitation et d'anticipation. Un lieu, un putain d'endroit qui le rapprochera de la victoire !

Un lieu qu'il aurait préféré revoir dans d'autres circonstances, mais l'occasion était en or, il devait en profiter !

Le troisième horcruxe était repéré !

-ah, mais pas aujourd'hui, par contre, ni demain. On devrait faire ça après-demain, ça serait parfait !  
-Harry, c'est ton anniversaire après demain.

Harry grimaça. Merde ! Quel idée d'être né un jour pareil, aussi !

-ouais, ben, dans trois jours alors...  
-mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain ? Interrogea Hermione.

…

Harry jeta un regard gêné à Ron qui sembla lui répondre « me regarde pas elle va croire que je suis dans le coup ! » donc Harry détourna les yeux mais trop tard.

Hermione était bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

-vous deux... menaça-t-elle en les regardant par en dessous d'un air méchant, chose bien inutile car même sans ça elle ferait flipper Voldemort en personne.  
-je tiens à préciser, fit rapidement ce lâche de Ron, que je ne suis absolument pas dans le coup !  
-Ron espèce de... chuchota Harry mais le livre que Hermione lui balança à la tête l'empêcha de finir son insulte.

Harry grogna.

-donc, reprit Hermione en ramenant une mèche folle derrière son oreille, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

Harry soupira :

-je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas vraiment vous en parler. Mais disons que je dois retrouver quelques personnes qui me permettront d'avoir plus de chance face à Voldemort.  
-où ça ? Pourquoi tu nous emmènes pas avec toi ?  
-hors de question, se braqua Harry, c'est trop dangereux !

Ron fit la moue et dit d'une voix boudeuse :

-on en a déjà parlé, Harry, on est le trio d'or, on a l'habitude de partager les embrouilles que tu t'attires pratiquement tous les jours...  
-surtout qu'on veut être là si c'est dangereux !  
-c'est pas _dangereux _à proprement parlé, mais disons que je pense pas qu'ils feront confiance à qui que ce soit. À moi non plus, d'ailleurs, sauf si je fais mes preuves. Mais sachant que c'est totalement illégal, je peux pas vous en parler.

Hermione se mit aussitôt en mode miss-je-sais-tout, comme à chaque fois qu'on allait contre le règlement :

-mais Harry il ne faut pas...  
-maintenant que nous on sait que tu fais quelque chose d'illégale et que toi tu sais qu'on veut toujours t'accompagner, tu vas pouvoir nous le dire.

Harry les regarda d'un air trop neutre pour être naturel.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand ils insistaient comme ça en retournant la situation dans tous les sens jusqu'à embrouiller son esprit.

Dans ce cas, la seule solution était de se braquer sans chercher à argumenter :

-non, je peux pas me permettre de vous laisser m'accompagner.

Hermione allait protester quand Harry l'embrassa sur la joue, il ébouriffa la tignasse de Ron (_avec lui ça se voit au moins_) et s'enfuit de la chambre.

-HARRY ! Hurla la voix de Hermione à l'étage au-dessus tandis que Harry dévalait les escaliers à grande vitesse.

-bonjour Ginny, salua-t-il en voyant sa crinière rousse sortir de l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.  
-bonjour Harry, tu as encore mis Hermione en colère, constata-t-elle.  
-crois-tu ! Ricana Harry une fois deux étages au-dessous.

-Harry tu... Commença un des jumeaux (Georges ?)  
-pas le temps, on se verra à mon anniv' !

Harry débarqua dans le salon où il sauta dans les bras de Molly pour une brève étreinte avant de s'éclipser par la porte.

- à dans deux jours !

.

-papa Harry ! Hurla Jérémy quand le survivant ouvrit la porte de la cabane hurlante.

Il se retrouva étalé sur le dos, écrasé sous le poids du petit garçon.

Harry grogna.

-pas de papa, je t'ai dis.  
-oui oui ! fit le petit châtain avec indulgence.

Harry se redressa, prenant l'enfant contre sa hanche. Lucius vint à lui.

-bonjour monsieur Potter.  
-tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'appeler Harry ? Interrogea Harry, gêné de voir le sang pur qui insultait la famille de son meilleur ami s'incliner presque devant lui.  
-c'est impossible, je suis votre débiteur...

_Ah oui c'est vrai._

Il lui avait déjà dit un truc comme ça...

-comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? S'inquiéta Harry en avisant les cernes sous les yeux de l'homme.  
-je recommence à dormir. C'est dur, mais je fais de mon mieux...  
-c'est peut-être une impression, commença prudemment Harry, mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne faites pas ça pour vous...

Dure d'expliquer la raison de cette impression.

_Mais une impression ne s'explique pas !_

L'adulte sursauta presque, comme un enfant prit en faute, mais resta digne en répondant :

-en effet, vous êtes très clairvoyant, je fais ça pour mon fils qui a besoin d'un père dont il peut être fier, et pour vous aussi, car vous m'avez libéré d'un enfer où j'aurais croupi, fou, jusqu'à ma mort, ainsi que de l'emprise du mage noir auquel j'ai fait l'erreur de prêter allégeance.

Harry cligna des yeux devant la tirade, mais Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas fini puisqu'il enchaîna :

-d'autant plus qu'à présent que nous avons pu obtenir une rencontre dans de meilleures circonstances, je peux comprendre l'ampleur de mes erreurs et vous prêter allégeance sans craindre de commettre une erreur...  
-ah mais non !

Lucius le regarda, surpris. Harry ne se démonta pas et continua :

-vous jurez allégeance au camp de la lumière si vous voulez, mais pas à moi ! Moi je...  
-non, Harry Potter. Votre camp n'a rien fait pour moi, vous si.  
-mais je...  
-ce n'est ce à quoi je m'attendais venant de vous, mais vous ne semblez pas être habitué à recevoir des compliments sur votre personne.

Harry rougit.

-ben... vous... je ne suis pas...  
-vous êtes très modeste, mais je pense que vous êtes conscient de votre puissance magique et vos chances de gagner cette guerre...

_Plus que tu ne le crois._

-... Alors vous devriez avoir la capacité de comprendre pourquoi des hommes comme Severus ou moi-même vous jurent allégeance.  
-jamais Sévi' ne fera un truc pareil !  
-rien que le fait que votre relation vous permette de parler comme cela de cet homme est une preuve en soit.

Harry se frotta la nuque.

C'est vrai qu'il était complètement impensable, avant la mort de Dumbledore, qu'il puisse parler tranquillement avec son professeur, lui donner un surnom ou encore l'enlacer tranquillement.

Il ne répondit pas, Lucius sourit.

-je vais m'occuper de Jérémy, Severus est encore en mission auprès de Voldemort et Draco est occupé dans la salle d'eau. Vous devriez dormir un peu, vous semblez exténué.

_C'est pas peu dire..._

-merci.

Lucius Malfoy lui sourit, et prit le garçon qui ne protesta pas, apparemment amusé de pouvoir enfouir son nez humide dans les cheveux longs et clairs de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry remarqua distraitement qu'ils étaient devenus plus argentés qu'avant la prison.

En vieillissant, il y a des gens qui ont de banals cheveux gris moches, et d'autres qui se pâment naturellement d'une crinière d'argent.

_La vie est injuste._

Harry alla vers la table basse et y croisa ses bras pour y enfouir son visage, tandis que Lucius sortait pour rejoindre la pièce conjointe.

.

Harry dormait à moitié quand Ron entra dans le salon, le faisant sursauter et presque manger la table.

-Harry !  
-Ron ! S'exclama Harry, atterré, en se redressant. Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Que Malfoy ne sorte pas de la salle de bain ! _Merlin qu'ils ne se croisent pas !_

-je t'ai suivi... désolé, vieux...

Ron se gratta la nuque en expliquant :

-Avec Mione, on s'inquiétait. On pensait que tu avais une petite amie, puisque tu disparaissais souvent. On est vraiment dans la cabane hurlante, là ?

Harry, toujours aussi surpris, hocha la tête.

-le style est sacrément kitch, dit-donc, on dirait un salon de sang pur péteux.

_Hum_...

-pourquoi tu as aménagé la cabane hurlante comme ça ?  
-et bien, en fait... tu vois... le, et bien... il se trouve que...  
-Potter, je crois que j'ai encore utilisé toute l'eau chaude, Jérémy n'en aura pas. C'est fou ce que les pauvres doivent faire pour vivre dans un confort relatif. Tu...

Silence.

Le blond et le roux se virent, Yeux bleus contre yeux gris, et le brun laissa sa tête tomber comme une masse sur la table.

**-AAAAAHHHH !**

_Merlin..._

-Harry, qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait à moitié à poil ?  
-Potter, il faut fuir, il y a une belette géante qui s'est... Je suis pas à moitié à poil !

Harry grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et leva sa tête de quelques centimètres pour observer les deux garçons s'observant en chien de faïence.

Malfoy _était_ à moitié à poil, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour des hanches.

Il se demandait encore vaguement s'il devait intervenir quand, jaillissant de nulle part (la porte énigmatique) un vaillant inconnu (qui était sans nul doute Jérémy) se jeta (en s'entravant une ou deux fois au passage) sur Malfoy et Ron.

Ils se prirent chacun un coup de pied dans les tibias avant que le garçon ne saute sur les genoux de Harry en leur tirant la langue.

-Potter, je vais shooter ton môme, je t'assure qu'il va crever !  
-Malfoy ne parle pas de lui comme ça !  
-ton môme ? Fit Ron d'une voix étranglée.  
-Jérémy, interrogea Harry, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
-tu m'as dit que Draco il était méchant et puis l'autre il a fait peur à maman Lulu donc je suis allé le taper !

_Maman Lulu ?_

-Potter ! Quelles idées bizarres tu lui as mis en tête encore ? Je suis sur que tu lui as redit que j'étais un « méchant », c'est à cause de toi que ce petit con me frappe à chaque fois qu'il me voit !

_Maman Lulu..._

-putain, Harry, pourquoi il y a un sale gamin qui me frappe ? Pourquoi Malfoy a dit TON môme ? Qui est sa mère ? Je croyais que tu étais _puceau !_

_Maman LULU... LUCIUS Malfoy ?_

Harry se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire.

-Ron, pourquoi es-tu venu...  
-pour voir qui était ta petite amie, répondit franchement Ron.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Ron, je n'ai _pas_ de petite amie, tu le sais très bien.  
-je savais aussi très bien que tu ne voyais pas Malfoy, et pourtant...

Harry soupira profondément. Ça n'avait rien à voir.

Puis il eut une illumination et se leva d'un coup. Mais oui mais c'est bien sur !

-Ron, c'est toi qui va tuer Malfoy !

Un double cri retentit alors :

-QUOI ?

_Finalement ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, tous les deux..._

-Malfoy, tu es d'accord avec le fait que tu es censé mourir publiquement ?

Malfoy vint s'assoir sur le lit aux côtés de Harry en hochant la tête.

-et bien maintenant que Ron est au courant, il va pouvoir s'en occuper. Pour de faux bien sûr, mais ce serait bien que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui s'en occupe.  
-je vois, tu préfères faire porter le chapeau à ton ami...  
-la ferme Malfoy...  
-Ry de quoi vous parlez ?  
-on va faire croire à tout le monde que Malfoy est mort, comme ça sa mère n'aura pas de problèmes avec Voldemort, commença à expliquer Harry en ignorant le frisson des deux garçons. Il faut que vous vous affrontez tous les deux quelque part, et...  
-Ry, je le sens mal, je vais encore devoir mentir à Mione...  
-mais non ! J'ai le plan en tête là ! Je sais exactement comment ça doit se passer.

.

En effet, le lendemain Ron croisa Draco Malfoy sur une avenue du chemin de traverse, ils échangèrent quelques sortilèges avant d'en venir aux mains. Malfoy, commençant à perdre, voulut transplaner pour s'enfuir, mais Ron, bien agrippé à lui, fut embarqué avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron réapparut au chemin de traverse, la chemise de Malfoy déchirée et ensanglantée dans les mains.

Il témoigna alors : ils étaient apparus dans la forêt interdite, juste à côté d'une araignée géante qui avait dévorée Malfoy devant ses yeux.

On l'amena à sainte Mangouste, on lui fit passer des examens psychologiques où il s'inventa quelques symptômes bénins puis on lui permit de rentrer chez lui.

Personne ne retrouva le corps, et ils n'osèrent pas s'enfoncer trop profondément dans la forêt interdite.

Ils auraient eu du mal, de toute façon, puisque Malfoy était dans la cabane hurlante, maudissant Ron de lui avoir autant salopé sa belle chemise et de ne pas lui avoir rapportée !

.

**À La Une !**

**Aujourd'hui sur le chemin de traverse, Draco Malfoy, fils du célèbre mangemort Lucius Malfoy, et Ronald Weasley, le tout autant célèbre ami de Harry Potter se sont violemment battus, plusieurs échoppes ont étés touchées par des sorts perdus !**

**Comme le maintiennent plusieurs témoins ayant assistés à la scène, Draco Malfoy, en position de faiblesse, a essayé de transplaner mais Ron Weasley fut emporté dans le mouvement. Arrivant dans la forêt interdite, Draco Malfoy se fit prendre dans les mandibules d'une araignée géante et se fit dévorer vivant, sous les yeux horrifiés de Ronald Weasley, qui en revenant de lui même au chemin de traverse, s'est fait amener à Sainte Mangouste pour une vérification psychologique.**

Arthur Weasley reposa le journal du jour d'un coup, l'air plus pâle que la mort, et s'exclama :

-MOLLYYYYY !

.

Ron envoya une lettre à Harry en fin de soirée.

Ses parents avaient été terriblement inquiets pour lui, et il avait dû subir des mots de réconfort pendant une bonne demi-heure de la part de son père, tandis qu'il se faisait étrangler contre la poitrine de sa mère.

Il insulta un peu Harry en lui disant qu'à cause de lui il avait encore des problèmes.

Mais en PS, il précisa que c'était plutôt marrant de tuer le péteux insupportable, même s'il ne le fera pas tout les jours non plus, faut pas déconner non plus.

* * *

_Voila, j'ai du retard, mais le chapitre est bien._

_Parce qu'il est bien, hein ? hein ? hein ? N'ES-CE PAS ?_

_C'était pas trop horrible, si ?_

bon_, j'arrête mon blabla, et j'attends le votre !_

_bonne reviews, les amis, et vive les **chaussettes** !_

_Yume u_u  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_bien le bonjour !_

_Merci à Lily Halloween , the ice cat, stormtrooper2 (pas de problème, Ron est mué comme une tombe quand il le faut^^ et pour Harry... j'ai bien peur qu'il meure puceau, avec toute l'occupation que je lui réserve^^ enfin, on verra bien u_u), Oorion (moi non plus je ne sais pas d'où me sorte mes idées (voir profil où j'y ai mit une métaphore très... imagée u_u) mais tant qu'elles sont là, autant en profiter, n'es-ce pas ?), cathy, Hijiri-san (oui, les chaussettes sont les meilleurs ! mais je ne suis pas stupide *boude*, bien que mes histoires, des fois... enfin bref ! Dans mon esprit aussi la Claïna est choupi, donc on doit voir la même u_u T'inquiète, sinon, ta review été géniale, et elle me fait très plaisir !), Otengam (mamie Lulu... MOUAAAHAHIHI ! ... hum, désolé u_u )_

_Bon, normalement c'est bon, bonne lecture ! ! ! !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

_En position fœtale je frémis, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher._

_Je me fais bouffer, je me fais bouffer..._

_La fumée m'étouffe, mais ce n'est plus les détraqueurs : les détraqueurs souffrent en la voyant, c'est la brume qui me dévore, c'est la compensation de la brume._

_Parce que ce sort est un secret, que sa maîtrise est improbable, qu'il fallait s'y attendre.__ Parce que je savais le risque que je prenais et que je ne le regrette pas._

_Même si mon cœur me fait mal, si j'ai un goût peu agréable à la bouche._

_Un goût que je connais..._

_Le sang, sang, sang... Comme celui de S..._

.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et se mit à tousser violemment, douloureusement. Il se reprit difficilement et retira sa main de sa bouche.

Du sang.

_Quand tu commences à saigner de la bouche, c'est le début de la fin..._

Harry chassa la petite voix de sa tête et se leva du... demi-lit ?

Harry cligna des yeux, prit ses lunettes sur ce qui restait de sa table de chevet et observa la chambre que les Dursley lui avaient accordé quand il fut trop grand pour rentrer dans le placard.

La plupart des meubles manquait à l'appel, et certains, comme le lit, était à moitié dévoré par quelque chose qui ne laissait aucune miette sur son passage.

Alors après les cauchemars de Voldemort et les divagations à propos de Sirius, il y avait _ça _?

_Merlin, t'es cruel, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_

Harry attrapa sa baguette et fit quelques mouvements du poignet pour faire réapparaître ce qu'il manquait dans la chambre, avant de se lever.

Il vit alors, sur son lit, des longues trainées de sang, et se rappela la fin de son rêve, « _Le sang, comme celui de S... ». _S qui ? Sirius, logiquement, mais quelque chose lui disait que non, que c'était plutôt Severus...

Harry secoua la tête.

Il fallait arrêter de divaguer, il avait autre chose à faire de sa journée !

Il ouvrit la porte de son armoire qui était encore entière et piocha un pantalon et une chemise. Pour le couvrir du froid, il prit la cape noire-chauve-souris qu'il avait piqué à Severus le jour de leur première rencontre après la mort de Dumbledore.

.

Il alla d'abord à la cabane hurlante pour saluer Lucius et Jérémy.

-Sévi' est pas là ?  
-non, monsieur Potter, répondit poliment Lucius en s'inclinant. Mais il devrait passer dans la soirée.

Harry grimaça.

-pourquoi tu t'inclines devant moi, je suis pas Tom alors arrête s'il te plait !  
-Tom ? S'étonna Lucius.  
-Tom Jedusor, Voldemort quoi. C'est son vrai nom, tu ne le sais pas ?  
-mais il n'y a pas de sang-pur du nom de Jedusor, fit Lucius en grimaçant.  
-bien sûr, expliqua Harry en plissant les yeux. Son père était un moldu que sa mère avait empoisonné avec un philtre d'amour pour qu'ils se marient. Mais sa mère était une Gaunt, descendante de Serpentard en personne, mais elle était cracmol.

Lucius grimaça.

-décidément il y a eu trop de choses qui nous ont été passées sous silence.  
-vous ne le saviez pas ? S'étonna Harry.  
-nous supportons des idéaux sang-pur anti-moldu, monsieur Potter, un chef fils d'une cracmol et d'un moldu est vraiment une chose qu'il devait passer sous silence.

Harry hocha la tête.

-en effet...

Malfoy apparut alors à la porte, et leva un sourcil en voyant Harry.

Depuis le retour de Lucius, Malfoy était moins gêné par la présence de Harry. Et sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'ils se parlaient civilement, ils ne se sautaient plus à la gorge au moindre mot de travers.

Ce qui en soit était déjà incroyable.

Harry discuta encore un peu avec Lucius, Jérémy étant venu se blottir dans ses bras, partant parfois dans des débats engagés quand Malfoy s'incrustait dans la conversation. Puis, après un dernier baiser sur le front de Jérémy, Harry partit en direction de sa prison ''préférée''.

.

Une fois arrivé au port, face à l'étendue d'eau, il se concentra, le souvenir amer de son rêve se glissa sournoisement en lui.

_Bzzz... (1)_

Harry grimaça. Pourquoi entendait-il toujours ce bourdonnement quand il pensait que quelque chose était sournoise ? Est-ce que ça avait vraiment de l'importance ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_Rester concentré !_

Après quelques minutes à rester immobile sur le quai, la brume se forma au-dessus de l'eau et vint lécher ses pieds avant de l'entourer complètement et l'aspira pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

.

La prison était agitée, les trois quarts des prisonniers qui ont été condamnés à perpétuité, étaient rassemblés dans la cour centrale et les gardiens, suite à la main généreuse d'un prisonnier, c'étaient éclipsés.

Le brouillard s'intensifia soudain et ils se turent, attentifs.

Harry Potter apparut alors au milieu de la masse quasi-compacte qu'ils formaient. Il avait une grande cape de sorcier déchirée en bas qui volait autour de son pantalon de lin blanc et de sa vieille chemise légèrement entrouverte sur les premiers boutons.

Harry Potter en imposait, étrangement, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

.

Le vieux fou s'avança alors vers lui, et dit lentement :

-tu es venu... tu as... bien fait...

Harry lui fit un sourire candide qui dénotait complètement avec la classe qu'il dégageait un instant plus tôt et avec le lieu où il se trouvait. Le vieux sembla surpris de voir un sourire dans un tel endroit, puisqu'il ne dit rien d'autre.

Oui, Harry avait bien fait, il aurait été stupide de laisser tomber une chance pareille de s'améliorer.

-bonjour, vieil homme, comment allez-vous ?  
-personne... ne va... bien... à Askaban.

Harry grimaça, il aurait dû s'en douter...

-oui, c'est logique.

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire cynique et se tourna vers les autres, faisant signe à un homme plus jeune de venir vers eux.

-voici... William Bilfroy... il parlera pour moi...

L'homme au visage fermé le salua sobrement, ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit le dévisageant avec une intensité étrange, avant de se tourner vers la foule et de lever le poing, comme pour les rendre encore plus attentifs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il prit la parole :

-comme Demir Lafron l'avait annoncé, Harry Potter est venu nous voir aujourd'hui !

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs sans que Harry puisse vraiment deviner ce que ça voulait dire. Est-ce qu'ils étaient heureux qu'il soit là ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient menaçants ? Lui voulaient-ils du mal ? Voulaient-ils de lui plus qu'il ne pouvait leur donner ?

Harry secoua mentalement la tête, ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête. Si jamais c'était le cas, il saura se débrouiller, sinon, et bien, tant mieux...

-aujourd'hui, il va confirmer ou démentir ce qu'il a annoncé à Demir il y a quelques jours.

Harry déglutit et avança d'un pas, redoutant légèrement le regard calculateur des prisonniers :

-je maintiens tout ce que j'ai dit, je protégerais toutes les familles qui accepteront d'être sous mon aile, en échange de toutes les techniques que vous pourrez m'apprendre pour m'aider à gagner cette fichue guerre.  
-la plupart d'entre nous, fit un homme à la peau noire du premier rang, ne connaissent que des sorts de magie noire, Potter.

Harry lui lança un regard peu amène, lui aussi le prenait pour un saint Potty.

-écoutez, je ne suis pas une espèce de gamin pudique timide et empoté. J'ai une puissance magique qui me permet de maîtriser énormément de sortilèges de magie noire, j'ai déjà fait des choses dont n'importe qui se serait bien passé, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, donc je compte sur vous.

-ma famille est sous la coupe de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom depuis que les aurors m'ont attrapé, reprit le noir d'un air imperturbable. J'ai la marque des ténèbres au bras mais maintenant qu'il ne peut plus m'atteindre, je veux que mes deux enfants et ma femme ne craignent plus rien ! Auprès de mon ancien maître j'ai pu apprendre des sorts interdits, je pourrais vous les enseigner.

Une femme dont les cheveux avaient des allures de ceux de Bellatrix au réveil (à condition que cette folle dorme bien sûr) cracha par terre et raconta :

-moi je suis pas une mangemort, mais j'en ai buté un, et on m'a pas cru quand j'ai dit que c'était un espion au ministère ! Depuis je croupis ici pendant que mon môme a été mis dans la famille de son grand oncle, un partisan ! C'est le comble et je veux qu'il parte de là-bas ! Moi, je maîtrise quelques magies élémentaires, je t'apprendrais ce que je sais si tu libères mon môme.

Un autre mec au crâne rasé et à l'allure de rapace enchaîna immédiatement :

-moi j'ai rien à voir avec tout ce barda, je suis là depuis bien avant le retour de cette ordure. Mais ma famille a une technique ancestrale que l'on transmet de père en fils, et comme elle est puissante et plutôt rare, ce psychopathe voudra s'en emparer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! J'veux que vous preniez mes gosses avec vous, et en échange j'ferais une entorse à la tradition pour que vous butiez ce salopard !

Un jeune homme ayant une grosse balafre lui mangeant la moitié du visage parla alors :

-je ne fais pas de magie noire, et en fait je suis presque cracmol, mais je suis de sang pur, et ma mère est trop honnête pour accepter d'obéir au lord, donc je demande votre indulgence pour l'aider. Je suis là pour meurtre d'un membre du gouvernement, qui m'a pris pendant que je volais, donc je me suis débarrassé de lui. Mais on m'a retrouvé. Je maîtrise assez bien le maniement d'arme blanche, et je ferais tout pour que vous arriviez à vous défendre avec un poignard ou une épée...

Harry cligna des yeux.

Les autres ne racontèrent pas leurs histoires personnellement, mais on voyait bien qu'eux aussi attendait son aide.

Il leur sourit, encourageant.

Il tiendrait sa promesse ! Parce que Harry était le genre de personne à promettre tout à tort et à travers mais se débrouillant toujours par on ne sait quel miracle à les tenir.

.

Harry atterrit dans le parc désert de Privet Drive en soupirant.

Il en avait plein le dos, il n'en pouvait plus, et il avait un de ses programmes à apprendre maintenant...

Une chose était sûre, il prendrait le moins possible de cours cette année, s'il voulait pouvoir gérer la chasse aux horcruxes et ses ''cours particuliers''. Peut-être qu'il ne fera pas sa dernière année, ce serait plus simple...

Il entra dans le jardin de la maison numéro 4 et inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Harry Potter tu es revenu !

Il fut soudain étouffé dans une étreinte, le nez dans un décolleté pigeonnant, la main crispée douloureusement sur la poignée de la porte.

-Minia lâchez _immédiatement_ mon neveu !  
-m'man comporte-toi convenablement !  
-hors de question, il m'a teeellement manqué !

Harry repoussa la femme qui lui fit un sourire étincelant.

Il soupira.

-bonjour miss Zabini.

Il entra dans la maison et referma derrière lui.

-bonjour Zabini, bonjour tante Pétunia.

Celle-ci hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et après un dernier regard noir à la sang-pur, elle se redirigea vers la cuisine où elle claqua la porte.

Harry soupira à nouveau.

-Narcissa s'est occupé d'emmener mon petit Blaise jusqu'ici, et elle a bien vérifié que personne ne l'avait suivi, mais d'après elle votre maison sera découverte à partir de demain, je devais vous prévenir...  
-oui je sais, c'est à cause de mon anniversaire, je suis au courant. Bon, alors Zabini, pour ce soir soit tu dors avec ta mère dans le canapé pliant, soit tu dors dans ma chambre, je t'arrangerais un coin. Miss Zabini, comme je risque d'avoir de nouveaux pensionnaires, je vous trouverais un autre endroit, j'espère que vous tiendrez le coup jusque là...  
-mais bien sûr mon petit Harry.

_Mon petit Harry ?_

Harry secoua la tête. Ne PAS s'attarder sur ce genre de détails, il avait autre chose à penser. Comme l'endroit où il hébergera toutes les familles dont il avait promis la protection.

Et sur ce coup, impensable de compter sur l'Ordre du Phœnix, de toute manière c'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment de rapport avec ce groupe. Il en avait quand Dumbledore était à leur tête, mais depuis sa mort, Minerva MacGonagall était complètement déprimée et anéantie, et aucune mission concrète n'avait été effectuée...

Le trio d'or était bien plus efficace sans eux !

Blaise, grimaça et suivit Harry dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos contre le lit en grognant, et il s'étira longuement, tandis que Blaise Zabini allait s'installer sur la chaise.

Puis Harry se redressa et observa sa chambre avant de repousser la commode vers l'armoire. Il fit alors apparaître un deuxième lit aux côtés du sien.

-bonne nuit Zabini.  
-ouai... Bonne nuit Potter...

Il semblait assez dérouté par le comportement de Harry, et celui-ci aurait sans doute dû essayer de le mettre à l'aise, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour y penser.

Chevaucher la brume était beaucoup plus fatiguant qu'on peut croire...

Enfin, plutôt que lui pouvait croire. Parce que pour les autres, c'était tout simplement impossible !

Harry enleva sa chemise et se glissa sous sa couette rapidement, profitant que Blaise soit de dos. Il vit Zabini se coucher à son tour, sans un mot, et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, son esprit blottie et vibrant contre son torse.

.

_Pitié, enfants, laissez-moi partir..._

_Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, je ne voulais pas..._

_Arrêtez, ne me faites pas de mal, je ne suis pas méchant..._

_Laissez-moi m'en aller, je ne leur ferais plus rien, je ne ferais plus de mal..._

_Pourquoi vous êtes aussi méchant ? Pourquoi vous me haïssez..._

Harry se retourna dans son demi-sommeil. Il commençait à être lassé des souvenirs de Voldemort, il ne voulait pas savoir qu'il avait été un garçon comme les autres, qu'il avait eu ses peurs d'enfants comme n'importe qui...

Comment ça se faisait qu'il voyait encore ses souvenirs alors qu'il avait son esprit maintenant ?

Il soupira, le sommeil le rattrapa...

.

_Enfermé en moi-même, tu sens l'étouffement, l'abandon, le sang, le sang, le sang..._

_Je suis la brume, je te poursuis, tu ne cherches même plus à fuir, tu n'as plus le temps._

_La brume s'attaque à ton épaule, à ton cou, ta nuque..._

_La brume a si faim, elle te veut en moi, en elle._

_La brume est moi, je suis la brume, je te veux, jeune idiot qui pense pouvoir me métriser si aisément._

_Elle te dévorera, parce que te dévorer est mon droit, tu l'as chevauché donc tu dois en payer le prix._

_Le sang macule tes mains, Harry, le sang de S..._

.

-Potter ! S'exclama une voix affolée à ses côtés.

Harry grogna et ouvrit un œil. Il n'avait pas le goût du sang dans la bouche, et ses mains ne paressaient pas poisseuses...

-mon lit s'est dissous ! Potter réveilles-toi ! Il y a du sang partout !  
-je suis réveillé... marmonna-t-il.

Harry se redressa, Edwige poussait des cris offusqués. Le bureau avait lui aussi commencé à être détruit et la cage de la chouette était en équilibre précaire, balançant. Son esprit était debout et agrippait les barreaux de toutes ses forces pour tirer la cage en sécurité.

Autant dire que la petite créatture avait bien du mal a la retenir avec ses petites pattes et ses bras minces.

-encore ?

Il secoua la main, nonchalamment, et le bureau réapparut. La petite créature blanche se laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras en croix, dans un soupir silencieux.

-comment ça encore ? Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de truc ou quoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-juste une fois, il y a peu de temps.

Où est le sang, il n'y a pas de sang là !

Il enfila ses lunettes, il avait encore envie de dormir, et de savoir qui était ce S qui perdait son sang !

Harry leva les yeux, attiré par une tache inhabituelle au plafond.

_Ah ouais quand même..._

Harry plissa le nez en observant les grandes trainées sanglantes maculant le plafond, comme si un corps ensanglanté avait été trainé par terre... enfin par plafond. Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança un Recurvite.

-t'auras plus besoin de lit, tu rejoins Malfoy aujourd'hui...  
-quoi ? Draco est avec toi ?

Harry soupira.

_Tu parles qu'il est au courant, l'autre !_

-oui, c'est pour ça que ta mère a débarqué chez moi un beau matin ! Habille-toi, Zabini, on part dans cinq minutes. Tu peux te retourner ?

Zabini ricana et le taquina :

-je te savais pas si prude, Potter, les journaux disent donc vrai ?  
-les journaux disent aussi que j'ai 14ans et que j'ai mangé un lion vivant.

C'est vrai en plus, Hermione lui avait montré l'article !

-tu contournes la question là...  
-Et je ne suis pas prude, continua Harry sans perdre son air calme. Mais il y a des choses qu'on préfère éviter de voir le plus longtemps possible.

Zabini fit une moue curieuse mais accepta de se retourner.

Harry sortit alors de la couette et cacha son dos sous un tee-shirt noir.

_Bon anniversaire Ryry, tu as 17ans, et ta maison n'est plus protégée, mais au moins tu peux faire de la magie sans que le ministre pète un câble... pas comme si ses états d'âmes lui importent plus que ça mais bon... Pour le principe, quoi !_

.

Il déposa les Zabini à la cabane hurlante alors que tout le monde y dormait encore. Il leur demanda de ne réveiller personne.

-je dois aller voir les Weasley, finit ta nuit, Zabini, désolé de t'avoir réveillé !  
-d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que le...

Harry, pour éviter de répondre, sortit précipitamment pour transplaner.

* * *

(1) Harry, quand il pense sournois, pense bzz, petit clin d'oeil à... bah, à moi en fait, et à la BD Marzi qui, à cause d'une pauvre petite page, dans une pauvre petite case, a dit qu'elle avait vu une abeille sournoise qui fait bzz.

Depuis, quand j'entend ou je dis sournois, sournoisement ou autre, je fais toujours bzz...

Mais on me prend déjà pour une taré, donc je ne risque rien u_u

* * *

_voila, il est enfin là._

_J'ai plein d'excuse pour son retard, si vous m'en voulez laissez moi une review je vous l'expliquerais u_u_

_Je trouve Minia Zabini très effrayante personnellement u_u_

_Zabini est un autre potentiel prétendant, désormais, mais vous en saurez plus une prochaine fois ;)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !_

_Yume (avec la coopération de Sekai, mais ça c'est pas une nouveauté u_u) la petite chaussette violette u_u_


	14. Chapter 14

_cathy (elle me fait aussi pensé à moi, puisque mon grand réflexe, au grand dépits de mes cousins et de toute personne susceptible d'être de la bonne taille, est de dire bonjour aux garçons que j'aime bien (et ki é assez petit) en leur foutant la tête entre mes seins quand je leur fais des câlin u_u je les prend souvent par surprise au début, mais j'imagine qu'ils finissent par s'habituer !), Lily Halloween (des explications ? T'es pas prête d'en avoir, je les ai pas encore trouvés !), OoOXylionOoO (que je continu à l'écrire ? Rassures-toi, je n'ai absolument aucune intention d'arrêter une fic qui me donne autant d'idée à la minute u_u), stormtrooper2 (en effet, Privet Drive restera un vieux souvenir que je détruirais bien avec plaisir^^)_

_sheltan (... dormir avec Voldy, pas con... mais pas vraiment réalisable, enfin, je note l'idée au cas où... u_u En tout cas un super merci pour cette idée originale^^), Egwene Al' Vere (moi aussi... je suis une auteureuse sadique...), Akarisnape (voix virile ? J'aurais pas dit viril, mais bon^^ bienvenu parmi nous, et bonne lecture u_u), The ice cat (un de plus, un de moins...)_

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, alors je vous dit : Bonne lecture à tous, laissez moi un petit mot à la fin siouplait ! ! ! ! !_

Yume u.u

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

-bon anniversaire Harry !

Harry sourit, dans le jardin du Terrier, autour de la table garnie de centaines de plats, il y avait les Weasley au grand complet, même Charlie et Percy (bien que celui-ci paraisse mal à l'aise assis là), Fleur Delacour et sa petite sœur Gabrielle, Maugrey, le professeur MacGonagall, Hagrid, Neville et sa grand mère, Luna, Hermione, et Rémus.

Celui-ci se leva pour l'enlacer, et Harry se sentit bien dans cette étreinte. Il n'avait pas vu son second parrain depuis la scène à la cabane hurlante, et il se rendait compte qu'il lui avait manqué, maintenant qu'il était au chaud dans son étreinte.

Mais l'étreinte tendre fut remplacée par celle chaleureuse de Molly, où il faillit se casser une côte ou deux. Puis Hermione lui sauta au cou, et Ron lui frappa le dos avec un grand sourire. Harry se retint de grimacer, la chaire quasi à nue de son dos hurlait au scandale. Elle n'était toujours pas prête apparemment...

-Harry, je suis tellement contente de te voir, fit Molly en le tirant vers la table où il fut forcé de s'asseoir, Fred à sa droite. Ron se laissa tomber à sa gauche.  
-je suis désolé de ne pas être venu hier, s'excusa Harry mais Mrs Weasley secoua vivement sa crinière rousse.  
-ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu avais besoin de préparer tes affaires, ça a dû prendre du temps.

_Hein ?_

-D'ailleurs où sont tes valises ? Interrogea George.  
-de quoi vous parlez ?  
-à partir du moment où vous devenez majeur, monsieur Potter, la protection sur la maison de votre enfance disparaît. Fit MacGonagall, abordant son air professoral.  
-Donc il nous a semblé logique que tu viennes habiter ici, dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix, lui lançant un regard calculateur.

Quand ils oubliaient de parler l'un après l'autre, c'est qu'ils avaient quelque chose derrière la tête, Harry l'avait remarqué. Il se méfia...

Si jamais il vit ici, il aura beaucoup de mal à cacher ses activités à ses amis et à l'ordre...

-mais c'est impossible, voyons...  
-je sais que tu ne veux pas nous mettre en danger, Harry, fit Ginny en lui souriant. Mais nous savons tous que les mangemorts risquent de nous attaquer n'importe quand, et nous sommes préparés à te défendre et te protéger.  
-Gin, corrigea son frère en ricanant. Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois qu'il n'y a personne de plus puissant que Harry à cette table...

Ron se prit deux coups de coudes dans les côtes et il se plia en deux en grognant. Hermione et Harry se sourirent.

Les autres semblaient un peu perturbés par cette révélation.

-je comptais emménager dans la maison que j'ai hérité de Sirius, fit Harry avant de siffler à Ron : et toi Ron, essaie de garder ta langue dans ta poche !  
-quoi c'est vrai ! Fit Ron en fusillant ses deux meilleurs amis l'un après l'autre. Il n'y a pas de raison à ne pas dire que Harry soit un des trois seuls chevauch...

Harry se jeta alors sur Ron pour le faire taire, les yeux paniqués.

Le silence régnait à la table, tous les regards étaient fixés sur Harry, même celui de Hermione.

_Fuck, Ron espèce d'idiot !_

-Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? Interrogea Hagrid d'une voix bourrue. Tu es tout pâle, tu as mal au ventre ?

_Béni soit ce géant de mon cœur !_

-ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry en se rasseyant. Ça va passer en mangeant.

Aussitôt Molly se reprit et commença à servir tout le monde, détournant leur attention. Enfin, sauf celle de Hermione qui fixait Harry sans ménagement, bien sûr.

-dit, Harry, pourquoi veux-tu aller au square Grimmaurd ? Interrogea Ginny avec hésitation. Tu n'as pas peur que...  
-ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny, j'ai fait mon deuil !

_C'est pas beau de mentir._

Harry se concentra sur son assiette de...

Et bien de...

-qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-il.  
-coq-au-vin, bœuf bourguignon et salade composée, Arry, c'est une spécialité de chez nous, la France ! Mais tu dois d'abord prendre du foie gras.  
-ah bon.

Harry sourit tranquillement à Fleur et la demi-veelane rajouta :

-c'est surtout Gabi qui a cuisiné. Elle est très forte, Arry, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête et fit un gentil sourire à Gabrielle qui rougit joliment.

-je suis sûr que c'est délicieux, Gabrielle.  
-je l'ai fait parce que c'est ton anniversaire, Arry...  
-merci !

Elle piqua du nez dans sa tranche de pain, n'osant plus rien dire.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent, Fred grogna quand Harry lui enfonça durement son coude dans les côtes. Il leur lança un regard noir, ils ricanèrent à nouveau, Harry soupira.

-elle apprend l'anglais depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers, expliqua Fleur en souriant tendrement.  
-et elle se débrouille très bien, répondit Harry.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au dessert, Molly partit chercher le gâteau tandis que dans des petites coupelles étaient déposées des îles flottantes qui... et bien qui flottaient autour d'eux avant de se maintenir au-dessus de leurs assiettes pour qu'ils puissent les déguster.

Elles s'avérèrent délicieuses, surtout la crème anglaise dans laquelle elles baignaient mais ce n'étaient rien comparé à l'immense gâteau en forme de vif d'or, fait en citron, à la cannelle et au caramel.

C'était complètement délicieux !

La conversation allait de bon train de chaque côté, Hagrid avait un petit peu abusé sur le whisky pur feu et rigolait encore plus fort que d'habitude, MacGonagall s'était déridée et plaisantait avec Rémus, Percy discutait avec Charlie et Bill, jonglant entre la politique les dragons et l'économie avec une étrange harmonie. Avaient-ils fait ça toutes leurs enfances ? Quand à Harry, il était mobilisé par les jumeaux qui persistaient à croire que Harry ne pouvait pas les différencier, et que le fait qu'il les reconnaisse à chaque fois n'était dû qu'au hasard.

Le repas finit, ils continuèrent un moment de discuter et Hermione en profita pour attraper Harry par le col de la chemise et le traina un peu à l'écart, Ron les suivant avec appréhension.

.

-alors Harry, Ron, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

Ron grogna que Harry avait dit qu'il prenait toutes les responsabilités de ce mensonge par omission et il se récolta deux regards noirs.

Il haussa les épaules.

Harry décida de donner une partie de la vérité :

-en réalité, Mione, j'ai découvert que je pouvais... et bien, faire plusieurs choses dont... dont je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire, voilà. Bon on va ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant alors !  
-Harry tu fais un pas par là-bas je t'arrache les oreilles.

Harry déglutit.

On peut toujours essayer...

-c'est quoi cette histoire où tu fais parti des trois seuls quelque chose ?

Harry relança un regard noir à Ron qui ne semblait pas plus gêné que ça.

-je suis chevaucheur de brume.

Hermione le regarda fixement, la bouche dégringolant au sol.

_C'est si étonnant que ça ?_

Elle avait l'air passablement idiote, mais Harry se promit de ne pas l'avouer, même sous la torture. Surtout sous la torture, d'ailleurs, parce que si Mione le torture, c'est qu'elle est énerver.

Et si on titille une Mione énervée, ça fait vachement mal...

Elle se reprit :

-pardon ? Fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
-ben j'ai essayé, et puis j'ai réussi, donc je suppose que je le suis...  
-mais, Harry, d'après la magie de la brume, au cinquième paragraphe du chapitre 12, il n'y a que Merlin qui a réussi à le maîtriser complètement...  
-et le créateur, corrigea Ron.

Hermione le regarda et dit d'une voix légèrement étranglée :

-non, il a fini le livre avant de tester le sortilège, et il en est mort.

…

_Ah merde..._

-mais comment ça se fait que j'arrive à faire un truc pareil, j'ai beau être plus puissant que la moyenne, je n'ai rien d'un Merlin !

Hermione hocha la tête.

-de ce que l'on sait, tu as toujours eu des facilitées à maîtriser la plupart des sortilèges, grâce à ton lien avec Voldemort.

Harry et Ron grimacèrent, pas pour la même raison.

-mais même sans cela, tes parents étaient des aurors très réputés pour leur puissance, je pense que tu en as donc hérité...  
-jusque là je suis, mais depuis un mois ou deux, mes pouvoirs augmentent sensiblement, et même avec la puissance de Voldy, c'est impossible de maîtriser la magie de la brume avec seulement quelques goutes de sang comme effets secondaires !

Hermione hocha la tête frénétiquement. Elle y avait déjà pensé, bien sûr, à la montée en puissance de son ami !

-oui, depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Harry blêmit à se souvenir, Ron fronça les sourcils, commençant à voir le raisonnement de sa meilleure amie.

-il t'a bien sauver la vie, le jour où... enfin...  
-oui, c'est exact, grimaça Harry en se rappelant les cris de son mentor le suppliant de l'achever.

Un souvenir des plus douloureux de ceux qu'il avait, à part la mort de Sirius.

-il y a un très vieux sort qu'il a dû utiliser à cette occasion... je n'en suis pas encore totalement sûre, mais si mes hypothèses sont justes, il t'a fait hériter de sa magie à sa mort.

.

Le cri de stupéfaction de Harry retentit dans tout le jardin, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers leur direction.

**_Discrétion Griffondor, FIGHT !_**

-exactement, Harry. Ce qui veut dire qu'en plus de ta magie personnelle, tu as deux puissances magiques écrasantes en toi. C'est pour ça que tu peux faire autant de chose...

Harry grimaça. Il se sentait bizarrement diminué.

Donc il n'était pas vraiment lui, puisqu'il n'était qu'un tiers de lui... Il n'aimait pas ça, mais ne préféra rien dire devant Ron, il ne tenait pas à ce que le roux s'énerve à cause de sa jalousie...

-Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Venez, on va ouvrir les cadeaux !

Harry se retourna d'un coup, l'air avide d'un animal en chasse, ce qui fit rire ses amis.

-vous m'avez offert quoi ? Interrogea Harry en allant vers la table d'un pas pressé.  
-tu verras, idiot ! Rigola Ron en lui prenant le bras.  
-je suis sûre que ça va te plaire, sourit Hermione en se pendant à son autre bras.

.

Harry reçut des livres de Rémus et MacGonagall, une montre à gousset légèrement cabossée de la part des parents Weasley, héritage de générations. Les jumeaux offrirent un kit farces et attrapes venant de leur magasin. Bill et Fleur une sphère magique de recherche profonde, permettant de savoir l'état d'esprit de quelqu'un de cher à son cœur partout sur Terre.

-c'est quelque chose d'unique, Arry, fit Fleur en souriant. C'est un ami de ma famille qui créait des objets de ce genre. Il ne répondra qu'à toi...

Harry, ému, alla enlacer Fleur mais quand il vit le regard noir et furibond de Bill, il lui sauta au cou à son tour, le faisant rougir furieusement.

-Arry, ne commence pas à draguer mon chéri, je ne veux pas d'un divorce avant d'être mariée.  
-vrai ? Vous allez vous marier ?

Bill et Fleur hochèrent la tête, et toute la table les félicita chaleureusement, même Molly qui explosa en sanglots avant d'aller serrer sa future belle-fille dans ses bras.

Harry se doutait qu'elle ne sera pas du même avis longtemps, parce qu'après la période « mon fils a enfin grandi ! », ça sera « non, mon fils va déjà me quitter ! ».

Charlie lui sourit avec malice et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-maintenant que tu vas avoir ta maison, Harry, je vais t'offrir quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas pu avoir chez tes moldus...

Harry se mit aussitôt en mode ''confidence'' et sourit d'un air complice.

-je t'écoute !

.

Hagrid lui offrit ensuite Vent-De-Boue, l'air un peu gêné, lui avouant qu'il sentait bien que Harry lui manquait, parce qu'une sorte de lien ce serait tissé entre eux.

Harry ne savait pas si c'est vrai, mais il accepta le cadeau avec un grand sourire et essaya de rendre l'étreinte douloureuse du demi-géant.

-en plus, il aimait bien être au square Grimmaurd, même si sa chambre était un peu petite, Sirius prenait bien soin de lui. Il sera heureux avec toi !

Maugrey lui offrit un bracelet éponge marron, l'air vraiment vieux et sale...

-heu...  
-te fit pas aux apparences, Potter ! C'est moche, mais c'est fort, comme moi ! Avec cette petite merveille, tu peux te prendre un bon paquet de sortilèges de magie noire sans problème !

Il lui fit une grimace qui devait être un sourire :

-je suppose que tu en auras souvent besoin !

Harry éclata de rire, c'était pas faux !

Il serra la main de Maugrey (qui la lui cassa presque) et lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance sincère.

Hermione lui offrit un livre sur des sortilèges des plus grands mages, un livre extrêmement vieux et rare et Percy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

-jamais il ne pourra maîtriser des sorts comme ceux-ci !

Ron se redressa d'un coup, les oreilles couleur brique, comme à chaque fois qu'il était ébahi et abasourdi par une remarque particulièrement énervante :

-ah oui ? Harry montre lui, si t'es pas cap !

Harry soupira :

-non, mais Ron c'est pas la peine, ils croient ce qu'ils veulent...  
-mais si Harry, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.  
-nous aussi...  
-...on veut voir...  
-...la puissance du survivant !

Harry grimaça, mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

-vas-y, Harry, montre leur quelque chose de joli, ça leur fera plaisir.

Harry finit par hocher la tête.

Il ouvrit le livre et parcourut quelques pages avant de trouver un sort qui lui semblait intéressant.

-Mione, c'est possible un truc pareille ?

La brunette se pencha sur son épaule et parcourut les quelques lignes avec stupeur.

-c'est un sort de Merlin, c'est incroyable ! Je ne savais pas, je vais faire des recherches là-dessus dès ce soir !

Ron lut lui aussi et fit une moue.

-je pense que tu peux le faire, tu ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup de difficultés, ça a l'air assez bien expliqué.

Après avoir demandé à MacGonagall de lui faire apparaître deux piliers dont le haut formait une coupole, à l'intérieur desquelles Ron mit des morceaux de bois, Harry se mit entre eux, et sourit aux signes encourageants de ses meilleurs amis.

_Allez, Ryry, tu risques rien !_

_...  
_

_Rien de plus que d'habitude, plutôt..._

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, les deux brasiers s'enflammèrent. Les flammes mi-bleu mi-orange s'élevaient très haut.

Harry sentait tous les regards sur lui et se concentra sur les instructions qu'il venait de lire.

Mais comme une partie était un peu floue, il dut se résoudre à utiliser la capacité numéro 1 des griffondors : improviser !

Il écarta les bras de chaque côté de lui, et se dit que ça ressemblait finalement assez à la magie de la brume. En moins compliquée...

Il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient entièrement rouges. Les feux grandirent encore d'un coup et se regroupèrent au-dessus de Harry, formant une arche brulante.

Il agita les mains et le feu forma un immense phœnix, les ailes ouvertes autour de Harry. L'oiseau sacré les secoua alors, lançant quelques flammes sur l'herbe du jardin mais ça ne s'enflamma pas, heureusement.

Harry attendit encore un peu, gardant sa magie compacte autour de lui.

Il suait un peu, mais c'était beaucoup moins fatiguant que la magie de la brume !

Encore un peu et tout irait très vite !

…

_MAINTENANT !_

Il éteint le feu de gauche, laissant un tas de cendres. Le phœnix poussa un chant qui résonna. C'était plus un hurlement qu'autre chose, et Harry grinça les dents. Il attrapa une poignée de plumes (il ne se brula pas, étrange...) et plia les genoux, arrachant l'oiseau au premier pilier.

Il se fracassa contre l'autre, et disparut.

Il se concentra sur les cendres, et bientôt, alors qu'un silence estomaqué régnait, un petit froissement retentit.

Harry sourit, baissa les mains.

Une petite tête à peine plumée sortie des cendres, l'air hagard

Mais du genre... vraiment hagard... Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, secouant ses deux plumes plantées sur son crane, et s'arrêta sur Harry.

Il poussa un caquètement et planta sa tête dans les cendres.

…

Ouais, si c'était pour avoir une poule rouge à la place d'un phœnix, il allait éviter d'improviser, désormais...

Il observa quand même la masse grouillante de cendres, les deux plumes étant toujours la seule chose visible, gigotant de temps en temps.

Puis, soudain, tout le pilier se mit à trembler, et explosa en mille morceaux dans un panache de fumée.

Hermione avait créé un bouclier à la vitesse de l'éclair, protégeant les invités des débris. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, et aucun débris ne l'atteint.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, il écarquilla les yeux. Un... heu... phœnix normalement... mais lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille, toujours deux plumes uniques plantées sur la tête et l'air hagard, mais avec de grandes et longues ailes dorées et orangées brulant doucement et une longue queue ondulant comme un bouquet de flamme.

L'air idiot, certes, mais vraiment, vraiment magnifique !

_Bouché, le Percy ?_

.

Harry passa toute l'après-midi au Terrier, Ginny et Gabrielle restèrent auprès du trio d'or et ils s'entendirent très bien.

Le ''phœnix'' s'était envolé peu de temps après sa naissance, mais il semblait à Harry qu'il pouvait le rappeler n'importe quand, comme Fumseck avec Dumbledore...

Il sembla légèrement à Harry que Ginny et Gabrielle se bousculèrent pour s'assoir à côté de lui dans l'herbe. Harry les aimait bien, beaucoup même, mais il aurait préféré rester seul avec Ron et Hermione. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu un moment tranquille, juste eux trois sans avoir besoin de parler horcruxe, Voldemort ou des morts.

En parlant de mort, Harry se rappela qu'il devait parler à ses amis de l'arche du ministère.

Il faudra aussi qu'il voit s'il pouvait la récupérer, elle aussi !

Alors que Ron s'était assoupi sur le ventre de Harry et que Hermione était roulée en boule contre et entre eux, respirant doucement, les deux filles partirent rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur, Harry ferma les yeux.

Il s'assoupit légèrement.

.

_Les orangers ont fleuri, le soleil réchauffe la terre, et rien ne semble pouvoir être triste ou mauvais sous ce ciel si bleu._

_C'est vrai qu'il fait beau, le ciel est clair, mais les oiseaux ne chantent pas._

_Pas maintenant._

_Ils sont tous occupés à tourner autour de moi. De mon corps. De mon cadavre._

_J'ai échoué, finalement..._

.

Charlie arriva vers eux et sourit à Harry qui avait ouvert les paupières en l'entendant. Maugrey suivait le rouquin en boitant.

-tu as une très bonne ouïe, Harry.  
-ce n'est pas la seule chose dont on a besoin quand on est censé survivre envers et contre tout, répliqua-il avec un sourire.

Charlie éclata de rire, Maugrey grimaça en acquiesçant.

Hermione papillonna des yeux et se redressa en prenant appuie sur une épaule de Ron qui grogna avant d'ouvrir un œil.

-Harry, j'ai parlé à Maugrey de mon cadeau, il dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée pour toi.  
-où est-ce qu'il peut y avoir une bonne idée là-dedans ? Interrogea Harry avec une moue septique. C'est plus dangereux qu'utile !  
-Harry, tu es bien contant de mon cadeau, non ?  
-évidemment ! S'exclama Harry avant de lentement, fermer la bouche.

_Mione._

Mione le regardait avec ses yeux qui disaient « parle, dis-moi tout ce que tu me caches, ou alors... »

Ou alors rien du tout, on ne veut pas savoir !

-Ry, fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui lui rappela Severus, quel est le cadeau que Charlie va t'offrir ?  
-unmagyaràpointenainmaisc'estpascequetucrois...  
-pardon Harry ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris.

L'impression de se retrouver devant Cho le fit grimacer. Il déglutit et reprit plus doucement :

-un magyar à pointe nain...  
-PARDON ?

Harry grimaça, mais Maugrey, qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé qu'à ce moment, intervint :

-si Charlie t'apprend à le dresser et que tu fais de lui un ami, il peut t'être extrêmement utile en cas de fuite. Un magyar nain est à peu près de la taille d'un hippogriffe, et bien moins à cheval sur les politesses.  
-déjà, commença Ron en essayant de sortir de son état comateux, Ry ne fuit jamais, et en plus, comme l'indique son nom, il a des pointes sur le dos ! Harry ne rêve surement pas de se faire embrocher vivant !  
-Weasley, grogna Maugrey en grimaçant. Renseignez-vous avant de parler ! Les magyars à pointes mâles peuvent coucher leurs piques contre leurs écailles !

Ron grimaça, et décida de bouder en se réinstallant sur le ventre de Harry, tournant le dos aux deux adultes.

Harry sourit tendrement en le voyant faire, puis se tourna vers eux.

-mais pourquoi je devrais assister à son dressage ? Je veux dire, c'est pas nécessaire !  
-en fait, Harry, ça te fera les muscles des bras et puis même sans ça, c'est un bon apprentissage mental.  
-mais... mais ça dure longtemps ?

Charlie éclata de rire.

-ça prendrait des années à n'importe qui !

_Ah, rassurant j'imagine..._

-... mais pour toi, si je t'accompagne et qu'on ne lâche pas le morceau un seul jour, ça peut prendre deux semaines, une parce que t'es _the_ survivant ! À partir de demain si tu veux, comme ça ton ami sera prêt largement avant la rentrée scolaire, et tu pourras instaurer un lien profond avant de retourner à Poudlard !  
-je n'irais peut-être pas en 7ème année, en fait, donc on aura tout notre te... rmmft...

Harry se plia en deux, agonisant tandis que Hermione, qui venait de lui enfoncer le coude dans le ventre (juste devant le nez de Ron qui écarquilla les yeux), s'exclamait :

-Harry, c'est important les études, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-écoute Mione, toi et Ron savaient mieux que quiconque ce que je dois faire pour cette guerre et...  
-on peut demander à MacGo d'arranger un système pour qu'on puisse aller et venir de Poudlard à l'extérieur !  
-m... mais même avec ça, je ne pourrais pas dormir à Poudlard, il faudrait que je rentre tous les soirs, ça sera...

Hermione se redressa d'un coup et lui monta à moitié dessus pour le regarder insidieusement dans les yeux.

-qui c'est ?  
-hein ?  
-POUR QUI FERAIS-TU TOUT CA ?

Harry, effrayé par la perspective de ses tympans détruits par les décibels de sa meilleure amie, répondit sans réfléchir :

-Jérémy.

Le silence s'installa.

Charlie faisait une drôle de tête, Ron aussi. Maugrey semblait s'en ficher complètement et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit d'étrange là-dedans.

Hermione déglutit.

-un garçon ? S'étrangla-t-elle.  
-bah oui, Jérémy, le petit garçon que j'ai adopté il y a trois jours...  
-le petit...  
-oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyez au juste ?

Charlie explosa de rire, Ron laissa tomber son front sur l'estomac de Harry en grognant. Hermione ne disait rien.

-je crois, Potter, qu'ils pensaient que vous rentrez tous les jours chez vous pour des ébats avec ce jeune homme !

Harry cligna des yeux.

-vous êtes tarés...  
-mais à quel moment as-tu adopté ce gamin ? Interrogea Ron en se rappelant enfin de la peste qui lui avait donné un coup de pied.  
-bah, je l'ai croisé en allant au ministère, et comme son père est un mangemort, il allait être envoyé dans un orphelinat moldu ou de seconde zone, alors je me suis énervé contre le ministre, et j'ai dit que je le prendrais sous ma garde...  
-Harry, tu es trop influençable, grogna Hermione en se laissant tomber sur son corps, dégageant la tête de Ron qui grogna avant de se réinstaller dans le creux du dos de la brunette.

Charlie n'en pouvait plus, il en pleurait de rire. Il dut s'accrocher à Maugrey pour ne pas tomber. Ce dernier le regardait distraitement d'un air blasé, se retenant de le repousser d'un coup sec.

Il préféra s'adresser à Harry :

-au fait, Potter, une voiture du ministère est allée chercher vos affaires chez vos moldus, je les ai prévenus. Ils vous les apporteront vers le square Grimmaurd. Ce sont des langues de plomb, et ne connaissent pas l'adresse exacte, pour garder le secret.  
-à heu... d'accord...

_Ça veut dire qu'il va devoir y aller ce soir alors..._

Harry sourit courageusement à l'auror qui ne fut pas dupe un seul instant.

Alors que Harry allait ouvrir la bouche, le Cave Inimicum qu'il avait placé autour du Terrier s'activa et Harry fronça les sourcils.

-il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche du Terrier !

Aussitôt Ron et Hermione se levèrent d'un bon, suivit de près par Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où le sort s'était enclenché tandis que Charlie allait prévenir le reste des invités.

* * *

_Voili voilou, avez vous remarqué qui était le nouveau concurrant dans le concour de Ryry ?_

_Sinon, ça vous plait toujours, je continu à poster ?_

_Merci de me lire, en tout cas, ça me fait sacrément plaisir ! ! ! ! ! !_

_Avec tout mon amour, cher lecteur, chère lectrice..._

_Yume la gentille chaussette cannibale u_u  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_8Maud8 (chalut, Maud, alors, pour répondre à ta question, il est de notoriété public que les chaussettes ne sont PAS cannibale, puisqu'elles n'ont pas de dent. Mon surnom vient du fait que je voue une adoration légèrement exagérée (d'après les autres, hein u_u) aux chaussettes, et que je suis aussi connue pour mon "cannibalisme", habitude que j'ai à mordre les oreilles de tout le monde (j'essaie de pas trop m'attaquer aux gens que je ne connais pas, c'est tout un self-contrôle u_u). Voilà d'où est né mon précieux surnoms dans mon cercle d'amie : pitite chaussette cannibale u_u BREF ! Pour en revenir à ma fic, et à ta review, je dois dire que Ron à un véritable don pour cela, en effet u_u)_

_sheltan (un pied ? comme c'est intéressant, de toute manière, je ne mord que les cous et les oreilles, je m'en fou ! Sinon, l'Ordre est un nid à bon à rien (ici, hein, pas chez JKR) depuis la mort de Dumby, donc on y peut rien u_u), OoOXylionOoO, stormtrooper2 (je trouve sa journée plutôt calme par rapport à d'habitude, moi... enfin, non, tout bien réfléchit, c'est juste une journée normale pour Harry Potter u_u), Sahada (certes, mais ce serait la vie u_u ... enfin plutôt la mort, dans cette situation, mais bon, ce serait cool qu'il ne meure pas de ça, en effet, ce serait con et indigne de Ryry^^)_

_Mel72000 (ah, je sais, je la lis déjà, mais je voudrais votre avis à VOUS, et pas que d'une auteur (pourtant géniale, j'ai un très grand respect pour elle u_u) parmi tant d'autre u_u Alors ton avis ?)_

_Selsynn (merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je comptais effectivement le faire au feeling même si je ne crache jamais sur une review (d'accord, j'avoue, c'est un piège pour en avoir plus... Mais comme ça marche pas on ne peut pas m'en vouloir :p) et merci d'avoir commenté cette version des fait, parce que j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne tienne pas la route, même si mon pti bêta chéri m'avait rassuré u_u), The Ice Cat (OMEDETO ! très douée, petit chat, comme d'habitude u_u), Aube Crepusculaire (t'as de l'espoir, toi, viens essayer de me tuer si tu veux, je t'attend moi^^ C'est vrai que mes perso sont un peu pervers, mais c'est une sorte de projection de moi, j'imagine u_u Quand à Ry, ce n'est pas de l'innocence ! C'est juste que ça ne l'intéresse pas u_u)_

_Bon, voilà le chapitre qui a été (au moins un peu, non ?) attendu !_

_Je reviens de vacance, je suis bien installée sur mon lit, alors je peux envoyé la sauce ! BONNE LECTURE !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

-tous mes vœux, Harry Potter, il me semble que c'est aujourd'hui votre anniversaire !

Harry regarda le ministre avec dédain, Ron et Hermione eurent l'air passablement surpris de voir le ministre de la magie souhaitait bon anniversaire à Harry, et Maugrey parut seulement soulagé que ce ne soit pas un mangemort.

-que faites-vous ici ? Aboya l'auror de sa voix rocailleuse.  
-je désirais parler à Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, me l'accordez-vous ?  
-parler de quoi ? Grogna Maugrey.  
-en privé, si possible !

Ron hocha la tête, légèrement surpris mais sans plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, semblant lui demander si c'était le vrai ministre.

Harry acquiesça, rien à craindre de lui, enfin, pas de problèmes mortels dans ce cas.

-Alastor, fit Harry en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Tu peux retourner à l'intérieur, il n'y a aucun risque.

Maugrey grogna et se détourna avec sa démarche claudicante, lui lançant un « vigilance constante, Potter » habituel.

-je voudrais vous poser des questions personnellement, chacun votre tour si vous le...  
-soit vous nous parlez à tous les trois, soit vous ne dites rien. Fudge, il est hors de question que vous essayez de nous soutirer des informations d'une manière si basse.

Fugde jaugea Harry du regard.

_On déclenche les hostilités ou pas ?_

Le ministre finit par hausser les épaules et lâcher :

-très bien.

Rien à faire, il n'avait aucune chance contre l'Élu du monde magique.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

-comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est le testament d'Albus Dumbledore qui m'amène ici.  
-comment nous aurions pu être au courant ? S'exclama Ron.  
-Vous ignorez que Dumbledore vous avez légués quelque chose ?  
-pourquoi venez vous que maintenant ? Vous savez que Dumbledore est mort il y a un mois ? Pourquoi vous a t-il fallut tout ce temps pour nous donner cet héritage ?

Harry était furieux, terriblement furieux !

Son mentor lui avait légué quelque chose, c'était plus qu'il ne l'espérait ! C'était peut-être ses dernières volontés, où alors une arme surpuissante qui lui permettrait de vaincre Voldemort plus rapidement...

Il détesta Fudge d'avoir mis autant de temps à leur apporter l'héritage !

-c'est évident, Harry, fit Hermione pendant que le ministre hésitait à répondre au regard noir de Harry. Le ministère a voulu examiner ce que Dumbledore nous a laissé. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de le faire !  
-j'ai tous les droits, le décret sur les confiscations légitimes me donne le pouvoir de confisquer le contenu d'un testament...  
-cette loi a été créée pour empêcher les sorciers de léguer des instruments de magie noire ! Avez-vous seulement les preuves que notre héritage était illégal ?  
-et bien figurez-vous...  
-insinuez-vous que Dumbledore a essayé de nous transmettre quelque chose de maléfique ?

Hermione était tellement hors d'elle que le ministre semblait se ratatiner sur lui-même.

Harry soupira et décida d'intervenir :

-alors, répondez à ma question, Fudge ! Pourquoi avez-vous décidé que nous pourrions les recevoir maintenant ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé de prétextes pour les garder plus longtemps ?  
-et bien je...  
-il y a un délai de 30jours pour conserver les objets confisqués. Il ne peut pas dépasser ce délai sans aller contre la loi.

Fudge sembla alors décider de changer de technique. Il se tourna vers Ron et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-monsieur Weasley, étiez vous proche de Dumbledore ?

Ron, surpris, hésita. Fudge sembla avoir sa réponse.

-pourquoi Albus Dumbledore vous a-t-il légué quelque chose si vous ne faisiez pas partie du nombre réduit de ses proches, la plupart de ses biens ayant été légués à Poudlard. Pourquoi avez vous été distingué du reste de l'école ?  
-Dumbledore avait une grande affection pour Ron, déclara Hermione.

Mais Ron baissa la tête pour répliquer :

-en réalité, même si c'était surtout Harry qui était proche de lui, Hermione et moi étions tous les deux touchés par la même mission, et je pense que c'est dans ce but qu'il nous a cité dans son testament.

Harry était sidéré par les paroles de Ron, qui, bien que complètement juste, ne disait pas plus que ce que le ministre devait savoir et ne lui donnait aucune piste pour approfondir cette déclaration.

Fudge pinça les lèvres, mais pour une raison ou une autre, ne répliqua pas. Il préféra sortir une bourse à cordon de sa cape d'où il extirpa un parchemin. Il lu :

-dernières volontés et testament d'Albus Perseval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...

Il parcourut un moment le parchemin avant de s'arrêter sur ce qui l'intéressait. Il déclara :

-à Ronald Bilius Weasley, je laisse mon déluminateur dans l'espoir qu'il se souviendra de moi lorsqu'il s'en servira.

Il plongea la main dans la bourse et en sortit un objet que Harry reconnut. Le petit briquet d'argent qui pouvait éteindre ou allumer les sources de lumières proches. Il se souvenait que Dumbledore s'amusait souvent à allumer et éteindre les lumières de son bureau quand il n'arrivait pas à faire parler Harry sur ses problèmes. Et Harry avait souvent du mal à parler de ses problèmes...

-c'est un objet de grande valeur, monsieur Weasley, que Dumbledore a conçu lui-même ! Pourquoi vous a-t-il donné une chose aussi rare ?

Ron haussa les épaules, perplexe. Il lança un regard hésitant :

-pour allumer ou éteindre les lumières ? Proposa t-il.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, Harry sourit pour le féliciter de sa perspicacité.

Le ministre, lui, fronça les sourcils. Mais n'ayant pas d'autre idée, il se tourna vers Hermione

-à miss Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue mon exemplaire des contes de Beeble le barbe dans l'espoir qu'elle y trouvera de quoi se divertir et s'instruire.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, déglutit et saisit délicatement le vieux livre dont la reliure maculée se décollait par endroit.

En voyant les runes gravées sur la couverture, Harry se dit que finalement ses cours lui serviront à quelque chose.

-pourquoi Dumbledore vous a-t-il laissé cela ?

Hermione renifla, une larme roula sur sa joue :

-il savait que j'aimais les livres...

_Qui ne le savait pas ?_

-mais pourquoi ce livre en particulier ?  
-je... je sais pas...  
-avez-vous déjà parlé à Dumbledore d'un moyen de transmettre un code par des messages secrets ou...  
-ça suffit à présent, fit brusquement Harry en s'interposant entre le ministre et sa meilleure amie.  
-si le ministère n'a rien trouvé, c'est qu'il n'y a rien, non ? Grogna Ron en mettant un bras autour des épaules de la brunette.

Le ministre pinça les lèvres devant la rage combinée des deux jeunes hommes et préféra reporter son regard sur le parchemin :

-à Harry James Potter, je lègue le vif d'or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, pour lui rappeler ce que la persévérance et le talent apportent comme récompenses et bienfaits.

Le ministre sortit alors la petite balle dorée.

Ce n'était pas une arme de destruction, mais Harry sentit ses yeux briller en le regardant, se rappelant du plaisir de monter à ballai, de ce premier mach si impressionnant...

-pourquoi Dumbledore vous a-t-il fait don de ce vif d'or ?

Il se rendait compte du manque d'originalité de ses phrases ? Il avait toujours la même rengaine !

Tiens, ça lui rappelait les serpentards, quand Severus et Malfoy avait sortit la même réplique en découvrant Jérémy !

Peut-être que Fudge était un serpentard...

Non, il n'était décidément pas assez rusé pour.

-pour les raisons que vous venez de lire, Fudge.  
-alors vous pensez qu'il s'agirait d'un symbole, fit t-il en fronçant le nez d'un air dubitatif.  
-en effet. Quoi d'autre sinon ?

Le cerveau de Harry était déjà en pleine ébullition pour savoir, justement, quoi d'autre ?

-c'est moi qui pose les questions ! S'exclama le ministre.

Le crépuscule venait de tomber. Harry se dit que Jérémy devait l'attendre, il s'impatienta des petits jeux du ministre.

-et nous n'avons pas toute notre soirée pour y répondre, Fudge, c'est mon anniversaire, et ma seule et unique journée de repos, alors venez en au fait !  
-je pense qu'un vif d'or serait une bonne cachette pour un petit objet.

Harry fronça les sourcils, énervé qu'il continut à suspecter son mentor de...

-Mione, tu crois que c'est...  
-oui, sans aucun doute, ça doit être ça !

Harry se tourna avec surprise vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

-de quoi vous parlez ?  
-Harry, fit Ron d'un ton solennel. Je pense qu'il est temps de te le dire.

Fudge sembla soudain aux aguets, comme si des antennes lui avaient poussé sur la tête pour se diriger vers le roux, pour être sûr de ne rien rater.

-je crois que Dumbledore t'as légué ton premier préservatif pour que tu puisses enfin te dépuceler !

…

-Ron ! C'est pas le moment !

Hermione éclata de rire, et Harry en fut silencieusement soulagé. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer.

-bon, et de toute manière, comment il aurait pu cacher quoi que ce soit dans un vif ?  
-les vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile, Harry.  
-quoi ? S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

_Depuis quand elle s'y connaissait en Quidditch ?_

-exact, et avant d'être lâché sur le terrain, le vif d'or n'est jamais touché à mains nues. Pas même par le fabriquant ! Il porte même un enchantement permettant d'identifier le premier être humain qui le touche !

Harry fit la moue.

Le ministre tendit l'objet à Harry.

-si ma supposition est bonne, c'est vous, l'attrapeur qui a touché ce vif en premier, qui actionnerait le sortilège permettant d'ouvrir la balle ! Alors prenez la !  
-mais je ne l'ai pas attrapé avec les mains, ce vif là !

Le ministre fit une tête choquée, Hermione sembla horrifiée et le bombarda d'ondes négatives.

Ah merde...

S'il devait gardé secret ce qui allait sortir de la balle, maintenant il était grillé...

-pardon ? Fit le ministre. Pas avec les... mains ?  
-j'ai... heu... et bien, j'ai failli l'avaler...

Hermione se frappa le front devant tant d'honnêteté.

Mais Ron et Harry, extrêmement calmes, ne firent pas de commentaires sur ce fait.

-prenez le, alors !

Harry haussa les épaules, prit l'objet, et sous le regard horrifié de Hermione, le mit dans la bouche.

Il dandina la tête un petite moment, hésitant. Le vif d'or n'avait pas le goût de métal, comme il s'y attendait.

Mais il ne valait pas le gâteau de madame Weasley non plus !

Comme quand on met une perle ou un petit cailloux, pas le moindre gout.

-et bien ? Le pressa le ministre.

Harry déglutit, récalcitrant à montrer l'objet plein de bave, mais il finit par le sortir de sa bouche pour le montrer aux autres.

Le vif étira ses ailes humides qu'il secoua comme un oiseau, puis...

Ne fit plus rien.

-voilà qui est spectaculaire, constata Harry.

Hermione et Ron explosèrent de rire. Hermione était soulagée, ça se voyait.

-bon, est-ce que vous avez fini à présent ? Fit Hermione en faisant mine de le repousser en dehors de la propriété.  
-pas tout à fait, répondit le ministre. Il vous a aussi légué, monsieur Potter, l'épée de Godric Griffondor.

Hermione et Ron se raidirent. Harry ne dit rien.

-mais, continua Fudge. Malheureusement, il n'appartenait pas à Dumbledore de faire don de cette épée. Elle a une grande importance historique et...

Hermione lui coupa la parole pour lui hurler que l'épée avait choisi Harry mais ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-tout élève de griffondors s'en montrant digne peut l'appeler, Mione. Dumbledore m'avait déjà dit que je n'étais pas le seul à...  
-dans ce cas, Harry Potter, pourquoi pensez vous que...  
-je ne sais pas, coupa Harry, énervé. Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais compris cet homme, il a été mon mentor pendant six années mais je ne comprend pas la manière dont il pense. L'héritier de Griffondor doit pouvoir battre celui de Serpentard, voilà ce que ça veut dire. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas nous ne pouvons pas le savoir, il est mort, juste mort, et nous n'y pouvons rien ! Vous auriez dû essayer de passer votre épée à travers le corps de Voldemort pour voir si ça marche, au lieu de passer les journées du ministère à essayer d'ouvrir un vif d'or !  
-vous allez trop loin !

Harry l'attrapa par le col, le cri du ministre s'étrangla dans sans gorge.

-arrête Harry, tu lui donnes un prétexte pour nous arrêter là ! S'exclama Hermione.

Harry s'autorisa un sourire goguenard et souffla, à quelques centimètres du visage de Fudge :

-je pense que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de m'envoyer à Askaban, n'est-ce pas, Fudge ? Qui sait ce que pourrait faire les prisonniers avec moi ? Qui sait comment le peuple réagirait en sachant que l'_Espoir_ a été arrêté pour une raison comme celle-ci ?  
-un garçon de 17ans n'a pas à me dire comment faire mon travail ! S'exclama Fudge d'un air complètement hystérique. Apprenez à manifester du respect et...  
-il serait temps que vous le méritiez, ce respect, vous ne croyez pas ?

Fudge le repoussa brusquement, Harry resta calme lorsque le ministre pointa sa baguette sur le torse de Harry. Il tremblait :

-j'en ai plus qu'assez que vous portiez votre cicatrice comme une couronne sur votre tête ! Je vais vous...  
-vous allez quoi ? Interrogea une voix cassante.

Fudge abaissa aussitôt sa baguette, honteux de s'être énervé.

Molly Weasley, les mains sur les hanches, le fusillait du regard.

-de quel droit osez-vous parler de cette manière à des enfants ? Est-ce que c'est digne d'un ministre ?

_Brave madame Weasley_, sourit Harry en la voyant, furibonde.

Le ministre rangea sa baguette et regarda Harry dans les yeux :

-je regrette votre attitude, Harry Potter. Le ministère souhaite la même chose que vous et Dumbledore. Nous devrions travailler ensemble et...

Mais Harry l'interrompit :

-je crois vous avoir déjà dit que je n'aimais pas vos méthodes, Ombrage n'a rien apporté de bon à Poudlard et vous envoyez des dizaines d'enfants comme Jérémy mourir de mauvais traitements ! Vous me reprochez de porter ma cicatrice comme une couronne ? J'ai quoi d'autre comme choix ? Je ne l'ai pas demandé ! Je dois gagner cette putain de guerre, je ne peux rien faire d'autre !

Les trais du ministre se durcirent. Il se tourna pour sortir de la pièce sans ajouter un mot mais Harry n'en avait pas fini.

Le rattrapant, il saisit l'épaule de Fudge.

-je peux aider les aurors, je n'aurais aucun mal à faire des missions difficiles. Mais je ne ''collaborerais'' pas avec vous si vous continuez à utiliser des méthodes de ce genres, alors soit vous reprenez le ministère en main, soit vous ne pourrez plus compter sur moi. Jamais !

Harry s'apprêtait à partir à son tour, mais le ministre le devança, et passa le portail, sortant des barrières anti-transplannage.

Il fixa alors Harry droit dans les yeux.

-n'en attendait rien, Harry Potter. Le ministère a déjà dû être infiltré par les mangemorts !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, mais le ministre ne lui accorda plus un regard.

Et il disparut.

-Harry, fit Molly en le prenant dans ses bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
-nous remettre les héritages de Dumbledore, fit Ron en récupérant Harry pour encercler ses épaules avec son bras.

Molly cligna des yeux.

-quoi maintenant ?

Hermione intervint alors en saisissant le bras de Harry.

-reprenons la fête, c'est son anniversaire après tout...

.

Harry arriva à la cabane hurlante, les jambes en compote d'avoir trop dansé avec Hermione, et l'esprit fatigué à force de refuser de boire avec Hagrid et éviter les assauts répétés de Minerva pour le convaincre de retourner à Poudlard.

Il referma la porte grinçante derrière lui.

-Papa Harry !

Harry cligna des yeux en voyant une crinière châtain s'écraser contre ses jambes.

-je ne suis pas ton père, Jérémy.

Ignorant la réplique de son tuteur, Jérémy expliqua d'une voix paniquée :

-c'est horrible ! Maman Lulu elle veut que j'aille me _laver_ ! Fit il comme si c'était la chose la plus saugrenue et la plus improbable qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Harry le souleva dans ses bras et observa son visage maculé de chocolat.

-et il a bien raison ! Allez va prendre un bain !  
-NON !  
-Jérémy... prévient Harry mais Jérémy lui fit un sourire timide :  
-que si c'est toi qui me lave...

Harry soupira.

-très bien...  
-OUAIS !

.

-Jérémy, arrête de faire le zouave !  
-c'est quoi un zouave ?  
-arrête d'envoyer de l'eau partout, se contenta de grogner Harry pour toute réponse.

Jérémy battait des pieds dans l'eau, regardant avec fascination la mousse voler partout autour de la baignoire, pendant que Harry lui nettoyait le torse où le chocolat s'était pratiquement incruster.

-dit, papa Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est un ''stupide griffondor incapable'' ?

Harry grogna.

-qui as dit ça ?  
-c'est oncle Sévi'.  
-alors il parlait de moi.  
-alors c'est vrai que c'est ton anniversaire ?

Harry attrapa le shampoing et acquiesça.

-oui c'est vrai.  
-BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Jérémy se jeta sur Harry qui pesta parce qu'il mettait de la mousse partout.

-Jérémy ! Retourne dans le bain imm...

Un bisou sonore retentit sur sa joue et Harry ferma la bouche en rougissant. Jérémy replongea dans l'eau en éclaboussant de plus belle.

Harry grogna un peu de mauvaise foi, et lui fit son shampoing sans plus lui hurler dessus à cause de la mousse.

Après tout, c'était rapide à nettoyer avec la magie...

-alors comme ça c'est ton anniversaire, Potter ? Fit une voix traînante à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Harry se retourna et Malfoy grimaça en avisant la mousse qui le recouvrait des genoux jusqu'au nez.

-puisque Jérémy le dit...  
-et puis d'abord, fit le concerné en essayant de s'échapper du bain pour cogner Draco. C'est même pas vrai que t'es un méchant, donc t'es un menteur, donc tu es un méchant, donc il faut pas que tu embête papa Harry !  
-je ne suis pas ton père, Jérémy, soupira Harry. Et Malfoy n'est pas _vraiment _méchant, il est juste stupide.

Reniflement dédaigneux.

-je ne te permet pas, _Potter_ ! Fit Malfoy en sifflant son nom.  
-je ne demande pas la permission, _Malfoy_ ! Répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

Jérémy éclata de rire et balança de l'eau mousseuse sur Harry et Malfoy.

-vous êtes trop amusant !

Le blond pesta et sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain sous le ricanement de Harry qui était déjà trempé de toute manière.

.

Harry sortit dix minutes plus tard, un Jérémy dans les bras pour qu'il ne se salisse pas les pieds en marchant par terre.

-bon anniversaire, Harry Potter.  
-merci, Lucius.  
-désolé de n'avoir put laver moi-même Jérémy, il...

Harry lui sourit doucement :

-ne t'inquiètes pas, Lucius, ça ne fait rien. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?  
-nous avons accueilli les Zabini et avec l'aide de miss Zabini nous avons installé deux nouvelles chambres.  
-très bien. Et Sévi' ?  
-nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais refusa de s'inquiéter. Après tout, l'espion devait régulièrement s'investir dans une mission quelconque que lui donnait Voldemort durant plusieurs jours.

Jérémy gigota dans ses bras et Harry consentit à le lâcher après avoir raffermit sa serviette éponge autour des hanches.

Mais à peine le garçon eut-il mis le pied sur le sol qu'il partit en courant, la serviette gisant misérablement au sol.

-Jérémy ta serviette !

Lucius sourit avec tendresse.

-je vais aller l'habiller.

Harry, gêné de le voir s'occuper de tout, lui attrapa le bras.

-désolé de te laisser tout faire, Lucius. Je...  
-vous êtes l'Élu, monsieur Potter, nous savons tous que vous êtes très occupé.

Harry lui fit un sourire timide et Lucius posa sa main sur son épaule, l'espace d'un instant, avant de se détourner et de partir rechercher la petite chose toute nue qui courrait dans toute la maison.

-et bien Potter, tu es devenu le nouveau maître de Malfoy père ?

Harry tourna la tête vers Blaise et lui envoya un regard dur.

-je ne suis le maître de personne !  
-mais bien sûr, saint Potty est au-dessus de ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
-garde tes sarcasmes, Zabini, ils ne valent pas ceux de Malfoy et je refuse de m'abaisser à ça.

Le blond entra alors dans la pièce.

-c'est généreux à toi d'avouer enfin ma supériorité au monde, Potter, mais il serait plus utile que tu aides mon père à rattraper l'étrange créature qui a apparemment décider de se montrer dans son plus simple appareil dans toute cette modeste demeure...  
-très chic, ta façon de dire que mon gamin se ballade à poil dans la cabane hurlante.  
-quel manque de classe, Potter !  
-je t'emmerde !

Blaise, les yeux écarquillés, observait l'échange dont le ton était... _civilisé_ !

C'était tellement irréel, comme situation, que Blaise décida que ce n'était qu'une impression dut à... l'heure tardive. Voilà ! Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ne pouvaient pas être civilisés l'un avec l'autre, après tout, Draco avait reproché à Potter son manque de classe, et Potter l'avait envoyé bouler.

Exactement.

Ce n'était _pas _civilisé !

.

Harry, affalé sur le canapé avec Jérémy allongé sur son torse, écoutait la voix de Lucius raconter une histoire.

Il apercevait la silhouette de Malfoy derrière la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, adossé au mur. Peut-être que Lucius ne lui avait jamais raconté d'histoire quand il était enfant...

Lucius racontait un conte de fée, peut-être moldu, racontant comment un dragon avait enlevé une jeune princesse pour le soigner car ses ailes étaient blessées. Jusqu'au jour où un prince charmant vint tuer le dragon pour libérer la princesse et l'épouser.

L'histoire arriva à sa fin, Jérémy respirait doucement dans la gorge de Harry. Il s'était endormi.

Harry sourit avec tendresse, et accepta que Lucius lui prenne l'enfant des bras pour aller se coucher.

Harry s'étendit longuement, son dos lui faisait vraiment mal ! Surtout que sa fausse peau était mise à mal à force qu'il reste un temps infini dans une position inconfortable avec un gosse dans les bras.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les mains.

Il attendit.

-mon père ne m'avait jamais raconter d'histoire, avant. Fit soudain Malfoy sans bouger d'un poil.  
-on ne m'en a jamais raconté non plus.  
-il a une voix douce.  
-je suis d'accord...

Le silence, encore. Deux respirations et un état serein qui les berce doucement.

-la princesse aurait dû rester avec le dragon, fit alors Harry en grimaçant. Le prince n'est qu'un macho !

Le blond ricana.

-mais il a du fric et il est beau, comme moi ! Normal que la princesse l'ait choisi !  
-je ressemble donc au dragon, le corps blessé et la protégeant envers et contre tout, jusqu'à la mort...

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, Harry soupira.

-ça n'a rien à voir, lâcha finalement Malfoy avant de partir.

Harry ne dit rien.

Peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir. Peut-être pas...

Ses pensées allèrent vers le ministère pour une raison inconnue. Fudge lui avait clairement dit qu'il était infiltré. Il devait faire quelque chose à ce propos, mais _quand _?

Il se sentait légèrement dépassé par les événements...

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller au square Grimmaurd quand la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur de la cabane hurlante s'ouvrit soudain.

* * *

_Alala... quelle fin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :p_

_En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si il a mit du temps à arrivé, il est bel et bien là :)_

_Passez sur mon blog pour voir mes futurs fic et laissez un mot, le lien est sur mon profil u_u  
_

_Merci de penser à moi en laissant un petit mot^^_

_a++_

_Yume la ptite chaussette cannibale u_u  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_Mel72000 (cliffhanger ? je ne connaissais pas le mot, donc merci super bêta qui m'a donné la définition^^ merci, j'en suis flattée^^), the ice cat, shelta, OoOXylionOoO(merci de tes encouragements^^), Egwene Al' Vere (merci beaucoup de ta review et voila la suite u_u), cathy (...trop de question, implosion intérieur BOUM ! Tu verras^^)__, Sahada, zaika, Sahada (tu es la troisième à me laissait pratiquement la même review... avoue, tu es une serpentarde et vous vous êtes passé le mot :p), __Blackmoony83 (en effet, ça faisait longtemps ! alors même si ce n'était que la troisième position (quels sont les autres déjà ?), j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue u_u)_

_Merci aussi à 8Maud8 (une habitude... c'est que la deuxième fois ! quand au couple final, tout ce que je suis sûr, c'est que Harry restera définitivement puceau ! et à propos de l'épée de griffondor, il ne l'a toujours pas récupéré dans les chapitres en avance, mais en aura sûrement besoin dans les chapitres à venir u_u), stormtrooper2 (c'est bien ça... mais dans des circonstance pas forcément cool^^ enfin, tu verras ben u_u)_

_ et enfin merci à Maximilien (un garçon 0_0 Mon tout premier reviewer garçon... ou du moins le premier que je sais que c'en est un :p Je suis trop contente, tu mérites un câlin de chaussette tiens ! Câliiiiiin ! merci beaucoup de me complimenter sur Fudge, mais n'aillons crainte, il va le perdre, ce cerveau que je lui ai si généreusement procurer, et va à nouveau se comporter comme un con u_u Harry est trop généreux ** (le sens de cette remarque ne sera comprit que dans quelques dizaine de chap :p) je l'aime u_u)_

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller au square Grimmaurd quand la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur de la cabane hurlante s'ouvrit soudain.

-Sévi' ! S'exclama Harry en voyant son ancien professeur de potions dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air perdu.  
-Potter, j'ai... Il faut... Vous devez...

Harry se précipita vers lui et vint le soutenir. Le maître des potions s'écroula presque dans ses bras, n'arrivant apparement pas à lâcher les mots qu'il devait dire.

Il réussit enfin :

-aidez-moi, Potter...

Harry s'empêcha d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur à l'entente de ses mots et traîna Severus Rogue jusqu'au canapé, avisant du coin de l'œil la traînée de sang qui les suivait.

-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-j'ai échoué dans ma mission... Et le lord réserve les doloris aux moins que rien ou aux mangemorts de seconde zone. Depuis que Lucius s'est évadé, je suis son second, avec les privilèges et les contraintes qui vont avec...

Harry lui enleva sa cape noire et découvrit une chemise en lambeau, zébrée de blessures dont le sang couvrait peu à peu le cuir du canapé.

-juste une question, les coups de fouets font partie des privilèges ou des contraintes ?

Severus ne répondit pas, il se laissa simplement allonger sur le ventre, grimaçant quand ses blessures étaient malmenées.

-vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Interrogea Harry en sachant que Severus pensait déjà aux sortilèges ou aux potions qu'il devait lui donner.  
-Episkey, ce sort permet de soigner une blessure en stoppant l'écoulement du sang. Dépêchez-vous !

Oui non mais c'est pas parce que Severus lui demandait de l'aide qu'il allait être aimable, non plus.

Harry déchira la chemise pour éviter de faire redresser Severus pour l'enlever, et pointa sa baguette sur les blessures de celui-ci en prononçant lentement le sort.

Il choisit de parler pour le distraire de la douleur :

-c'était quoi la mission ?  
-débusquer une famille de traîtres à leurs sangs qui ont emportés des informations précieuses sur les mangemorts.

Harry ne répondit rien, et attendit la suite, s'acharnant à arrêter le sang venant des multiples blessures sur le corps de Severus.

-les mangemorts qui étaient avec moi ont tué la famille, mais il y a une gamine qui est restée là-bas, Potter. Elle doit avoir environs 10ans... et elle est seule...

Harry se figea, la voix du professeur était complètement indifférente.

-où a eu lieu la mission ? Interrogea-t-il d'un air désintéressé.

.

-Lucius ? appela Harry de l'autre bout de la cabane hurlante.  
-papa Harry t'appelle, maman Lulu, fit Jérémy sans ouvrir un œil, affalé sur son petit lit.

Lucius remonta la couverture sur le petit garçon et alla rejoindre le survivant dans le salon. Il croisa son fils qui discutait avec Blaise au passage, et ces derniers l'accompagnèrent.

Lucius se figea à l'entrée du salon, les yeux exorbités. Sur le canapé de cuir était étendu Severus, le dos couvert de marques de fouets.

Harry lui sourit de soulagement et dit :

-je dois partir rapidement, tu peux finir avec Sévi' ?  
-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'exclama Malfoy en se précipitant vers eux.  
-je l'ai torturé pour qu'il avoue qu'il était fan de mes chaussettes bleues. Je compte sur vous !

Severus, bien qu'énervé de devoir montrer sa faiblesse devant autant de personnes, ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant Harry partir en demandant à Lucius de s'excuser auprès de Jérémy s'il ne revenait pas le lendemain.

.

Harry atterrit dans la ruelle que Severus lui avait indiqué. Elle était vide, mais quelques éclats de voix retentissaient plus loin.

Des ricanements, et des voix féminines criant ou insultant.

Harry se précipita dans cette direction, entrant dans une impasse encore plus petite et plus sombre que la ruelle où il était apparu, et vit plusieurs mangemorts menacer trois filles.

L'une était grande et brune, le port fier mais les habits courts et vulgaires prouvant son statut de prostituée, insultait les hommes encapuchonnés devant elle. L'autre, à peine plus jeune, tenait une fillette blonde contre elle. La blondinette ne devait pas avoir 10ans, ça devait être l'enfant dont Severus lui avait parlé, et les deux autres devaient être des prostituées qui étaient passées dans le coin et avaient voulu protéger la petite fille.

Harry se dirigea vers le groupe à grands pas tandis que les éclats de voix ne diminuaient pas.

-cassez-vous, connards !  
-écoute, ma belle, soit tu baisses ta culotte soit tu nous laisses régler nos affaires avec la gamine !  
-vous ne la toucherez pas ! Non mais vous l'avez vue, elle ne doit pas avoir 10ans ! Vous êtes fous ! Si vous venez d'une secte, allez sacrifier des souris plutôt qu'une gamine !

La fillette posa les yeux sur lui tandis qu'il dégainait sa baguette pour envoyer bouler un mangemort contre un des murs.

Les autres se retournèrent d'un coup vers lui et il les défia du regard.

Aussitôt qu'ils virent son visage, la plupart disparurent en criant, mais deux d'entre eux restèrent, dont l'un qui s'écria :

-espèce de lâches revenez !  
-laisses les partir, Rosier, c'est mieux si nous sommes que deux à pouvoir nous occuper de Potty...

Harry reconnu cette voix sulfureuse et mielleuse à souhait et se retint d'avaler sa salive.

_Greyback !_

-vous auriez dû partir avec les autres, je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir !  
-et moi j'ai très faim, Potty, tu veux bien être mon dîner ?

Légèrement tremblant, Harry ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux verts émeraudes se durcirent et il s'empêcha de justesse d'envoyer un impardonnable. OK, il fallait vouloir sincèrement du mal à l'autre, mais bon, il pouvait toujours essayer !

Ou plutôt non, il ne devait pas essayer...

En même temps, le loup garou lui avait toujours foutu une peur bleue (à raison), donc bon...

-l'Ordre ne va pas tarder à arriver, j'espère que tu n'as pas peur de brûler, Greyback...

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry envoya un Flambios silencieux qui fit sursauter le loup-garou lorsque le sort lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se moquer du sort pathétiquement peu puissant de Harry, celui-ci envoya un Petrificus totalus aux deux mangemorts qui tombèrent au sol, raides comme des statues.

Les prostituées hésitaient, partagées entre la méfiance et le soulagement. Mais la fillette, elle, se détacha des bras de la jeune femme pour venir lentement vers Harry, ses pieds nus frôlant le sol.

-tu es Harry Potter ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix fluette. Je te reconnais, parce que mon papa et ma maman avaient une photo de toi dans un cadre, il disait que tu es le sauveur. C'est vrai ?  
-oui c'est vrai. Quel est ton nom ?  
-maman elle m'a dit de le dire à personne, c'est un secret...

La petite baissa alors le menton et dit doucement :

-mais ma maman elle est morte, non ?

Harry déglutit, et s'accroupit devant la fillette. Il sentait les regards des deux jeunes sur lui, mais se força à ne pas y prêter attention..

-oui, petite. Ta famille a été tuée...

La gamine releva alors la tête, le regard déterminé malgré sa lèvre tremblante.

-mais je sais qu'ils se sont sacrifiés ! Ma maman et mon papa m'ont appris qu'on a le droit de mourir si c'est pour le bien de la guerre, si ça fait gagner notre camp ! Alors je vais... je vais être fier d'eux !

Harry lui fit un sourire tendre, gêné néanmoins.

La guerre le rendait toujours honteux.

-tu as raison. Il faut être fier d'eux !  
-mon papa il m'a dit que si je n'étais pas sacrifiée moi aussi, il fallait que je te donne un cadeau, ou que je le donne aux aurors !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-un cadeau ? Demanda-t-il.  
-oui, sur les mangemorts, pour que tu puisses les tuer et gagner la guerre !

Mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle hésita, et tendit la main pour accrocher son pantalon. Elle dit alors, rougissant un peu :

-tu veux bien m'amener avec toi ? J'ai un peu peur toute seule...

Harry, pinçant légèrement les lèvres en la voyant si fragile, hocha la tête. Il releva les yeux sur les deux femmes devant lui, et se redressa.

-merci d'être rester auprès d'elle, vous avez...  
-c'était qui ces types ? Le coupa la plus grande en désignant les deux mangemorts pétrifiés. Tu les as crevés avec ton bout de bois ?

Harry la regarda, son maquillage la vieillissait, mais elle ne devait pas être majeur.

Cette question prouvait qu'elles étaient moldu. Deux moldus qui avaient tenues tête à des mangemorts assoiffés de sang.

-ils ne sont pas morts, je vais m'assurer qu'ils soient arrêtés. Vous ne devriez pas vous mêler à cette affaire, c'est mieux pour vous !  
-Harry Potter, elles sont gentilles, elles m'ont aidée ! Il faut être reconnaissant !

La petite lâcha alors le pantalon de Harry et s'avança d'un pas, avant de poser sa main sur son cœur et s'incliner profondément.

-au nom de ma famille, nous vous remercions de votre soutien qui a été précieux aux yeux de mon cœur, et de mon sang pur.

Harry cligna des yeux. Les sangs purs apprennent vraiment ce genre de mœurs à des enfants de 10ans ?

.

Finalement, ne pouvant pas rester plus longtemps parce qu'il devait rapidement se rendre au square, Harry s'excusa auprès des deux femmes. Les deux prostituées lui donnèrent leurs noms, en soutenant qu'elles aimaient bien la gamine et qu'elles voulaient le revoir pour obtenir au moins quelques explications en échange de leurs silences. Ce que Harry accepta. Il avait sous-entendu le mot magie, sous-entendu la guerre aussi.

-au revoir, Harry Potter, fit la plus jeune.  
-au revoir, Ketlinne, Véronica.  
-Nous t'attendrons !

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'impasse, retournant travailler en faisant des signes de la main auxquels la petite fille répondit.

Harry prit la main de la fillette et fit léviter les corps pétrifiés devant lui.

-bon, tu veux toujours pas me dire ton nom ?  
-maman m'a dit que je ne devais pas.  
-OK. Bon, et bien je vais t'amener dans la maison où je vais emménager aujourd'hui, il y aura des gens que tu ne connais pas mais...  
-ils font partie de l'Ordre ? Le coupa la petite fille.  
-heu oui...  
-alors ça va ! On peut y aller !

Harry cligna des yeux, déconcerté par les manières impérieuses de la petite fille, avant de transplaner, direction : square Grimmaurd !

* * *

_voila le chapitre, bon, je sais plus du tout comment je suis en train de posté, ni quel jour ni combien, donc pardonnez moi si c'est un peu brouillon^^_

_En tout cas merci à ceux qui me lisent encore, et vive les reviews (et les chaussettes) donc n'hésitez plus ! (à reviewer, pas à porter des chaussettes u_u)_

_(quoi que les chaussettes c'est génial donc n'hésitez pas à en porter des colorés ou des rayés, c'est les meilleurs)_

_Voili voilou j'arrête de blablater !_

_Laissez un piti mot les gens, un pour moi, et un autre pour mon bêta qui accepte de me rechercher les info les plus tordues sur HP et qui corrige tout mes textes trop yaoiste pour un hétéro comme lui^^_

_Yume u_u_


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut salut !_

_Merci à Selsynn pour sa description de ses chaussettes, mais désolé, je vais te décevoir... sorry ! Mais Mione ne va pas être maman u_u), Mel72000 (bah normal que je connaisse pas, je suis nulle en anglais, j'ai aucun vocabulaire u_u), Maximilien (nya, mais les chaussettes c'est génial !), The Ice Cat (une de plus, en effet^^), sheltan (un deuxième mec ! Wah, je suis trop contante^^)  
_

_Blackmoony83 (non, elle est charmante, tu vas voir^^ Sinon Harry ne ment pas c'est la vérité qui se trompe est surement ma prochaine fic à publié, donc patience^^ Pour le problème de mes chaussettes, je suis dans un un lycée assez libéré, et je suis pas la fille la plus voyante, donc je peux mettre ce que je veux sans paraître bizarre, mais tu crois qu'ailleurs c'est mieux ?)_

_stormtrooper2(ma stomrpiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ... désolé, j'aime tellement tes reviews quand elle ne sont pas aussi détachée et clinique que d'habitude, ça me fait trooooooooooooooooop plaisir^^ Merci beaucoup !)_

_Aube Crepusculaire (non, il a mentit, Harry n'aime pas les chaussettes bleue, mais ça les serpentards ne peuvent pas le savoir u_u), Sahada (c'est vrai, il en aura une autre, encore, mais beaucoup plus tard^^ enfin, pas de spoil, Yuyu, pas de spoil... même si il faut avoué que l'arche de Noé est bien reproduite, le côté "couple" en moins u_u), Egwene Al' Vere, crountie (lut à toi aussi, et bien sur que je compte la finir, je conte finir toutes mes fics et celle là a quelques chapitres d'avances en cas de panne d'inspiration, de quoi tenir plus d'un mois, alors t'inquiète :p Mais je comprend que tu te perdes un peu, j'avais prévenu que Ry ne vivrait pas une vie très très simple... u_u), flouts (en passe ? comment ça en passe ? Bon, d'accord, et bien si c'est comme ça, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu baves tellement sur maman lulu et Sevy que tu seras COMPLÉTEMENT et DÉFINITIVEMENT fan ! nah !)_

_Je tenais à m'excuser de mon retard qui n'a en fait aucune raison valable, mais le prochain chapitre attendra surement un moment aussi._

_Il est écrit, mais je fais une sorte de stand bye (je sais même pas comment ça s'écrit, ni si c'est exactement le mot qui conviens, pardonnez moi mais c'est compliqué) avec mon bêta, donc pas de correction._

_Et je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas savoir à quoi ressemble mes textes pas corrigés u_u_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

_Yume u_u  
_

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

-Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en sortant de la cuisine en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. On s'inquiétait tu n'arrivais pas et...

Elle se tue soudain en voyant la blondinette, levant le menton d'un air fier, tenant la main de Harry.

-qui...  
-bonjour, demoiselle, je suis une sang-pur que Harry Potter a sauvé, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissante !

Hermione cligna des yeux et interrogea Harry du regard, ce dernier haussa les épaules.

C'était pas parce qu'il récupérait des chiens errants (merlin, il adorait cette expression !) de tous genres qu'il savait les comprendre !

Pour ça il fallait demander à... à... non, des gamins, ça se comprenait pas.

C'est tout.

.

Après de rapides présentations des membres de l'Ordre, Harry affirma à tout le monde que la petite n'était pas une espionne et que Harry avait décidé de la garder.

-Harry Potter, tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que je devais donner un cadeau à toi ou aux aurors ? Interrogea tranquillement la petite fille.  
-oui, répondit Harry qui avait complètement oublié cette partie.  
-tiens.

Elle plongea alors la main dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de feuilles jaunies.

-ma maman et mon papa était du côté de Voldemort, il y a longtemps, mais ils se sont enfuis. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de contacter l'Ordre du phœnix, et ils ne faisaient pas trop confiance au ministère...

_Et ils avaient raisons apparemment._

-...mais maintenant je peux te le donner en main propre.

Harry saisit les feuilles et les parcourut un instant avant d'afficher une mine clairement stupéfaite.

La liste des alliés de Voldemort !

Il alla directement voir Maugrey et lui confia les feuilles.

Il en profita pour parler de ce qu'avait dit Fudge, à propos du ministère infiltré, et Maugrey grogna en réponse.

Apparemment il s'en doutait...

.

La nuit, elle refusa de dormir ailleurs qu'avec Harry sous prétexte qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux autres, pour l'instant.

Mais il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de protester, il la laissa faire.

-comment sont organisées les chambres, maintenant ?  
-puisque tu es le nouveau maître de la maison, Harry, expliqua Rémus avec douceur, tu dormiras dans la chambre du maître de maison, là où Vent-De-Boue était normalement. On allait le déplacer et...  
-oh non, ne le bougez pas, on dormira ensemble, il n'y a aucun problème !  
-mais il...  
-c'est quoi Vent-De-Boue ?  
-c'est mon hippogriffe. Mais il est gentil, ne t'inquiète pas !

Harry eut la brève vision de Malfoy se faisant attaquer le bras par l'oiseau-cheval, mais il la chassa de son esprit.

Il aimait vraiment l'hippogriffe, il avait tenu compagnie à Sirius après son évasion. Harry avait, plus ou moins consciemment, envie d'être près de Vent-de-Boue pour compenser l'absence de son parrain...

-je ne m'inquiète pas, tu es Harry Potter, je n'ai pas à avoir peur.

Elle haussa le menton d'un air fier et lui prit la main pour qu'il la guide jusqu'à la chambre en question.

Harry lui montra comment saluer la créature et tout se fit en douceur, la fillette était docile et semblait charmer l'animal autant qu'elle l'été elle-même.

Harry fit apparaître un lit à deux places et il y installa la petite fille avant de passer un long moment auprès de Vent-de-Boue, qu'il caressa longuement. Ce dernier ne les quittait pas des yeux, et quand Harry alla enfin se coucher auprès de la fillette, une grande aile vint les couvrir en douceur.

La petite fille se blottie contre lui.

Durant la nuit, il la sentit pleurer à de nombreuses reprises. À chaque fois qu'un sanglot le réveillait, il raffermissait son emprise sur le petit corps, et après un long moment, elle se rendormait, et il suivait plus ou moins rapidement.

Il s'en voulait pour beaucoup de choses, et une nuit agitée n'était rien face à la perte de cette fillette.

Il s'enfoncerait encore plus dans la guerre, c'était tout.

Il n'y avait rien de nouveau là-dedans, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il était complètement impliqué dans la guerre, qu'il était responsable de certains crimes mais que culpabiliser ne servait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de son destin, ou alors il y aurait éternellement des familles détruites, comme le fut la sienne ou celle de l'enfant dormant contre lui...

.

Le lendemain, le trio d'or se rassembla, prêt à partir retrouver l'horcruxe que Hermione avait repéré par on ne sait quel miracle, mais elle n'avait rien voulu dire.

Harry confia la petite fille à Rémus, bien qu'elle soit énervée d'être déjà séparée de lui, elle ne contesta pas.

Éducation oblige, sans doute.

-nous y allons, alors, déclara Hermione en enfilant sa veste.  
-à ce soir tout le monde ! Fit Ron en enfilant ses chaussures rapidement.  
-Potter attendez !

Harry se figea.

-oui professeur ?

Minerva MacGonagall s'avança rapidement vers lui et hésita un instant avant de déclarer :

-il faut vraiment que vous reveniez à Poudlard !  
-ça ne va pas être possible, professeur, je dois vraiment faire énormément de choses et je ne pense pas pouvoir gérer des cours en supplément...  
-justement, avec le professeur Lupin, nous avons tout prévu ! Vous n'assisterez qu'aux cours les plus élémentaires, comme sortilèges, potions ou métamorphose. Et nous mettrons à votre disposition une cheminée.

Harry grogna.

-une chambre individuelle ne serait pas de refus, non plus. Et je tiens à reprendre les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.  
-alors vous acceptez ?  
-seulement si j'ai une chambre individuelle ! Et que je puisse garder Jérémy et... enfin, que je puisse le garder avec moi, donc une petite suite, si vous voulez. Sinon, je me passerais de ma septième année.  
-vous êtes difficile en affaire, Potter, ricana Maugrey sous l'œil curieux de la petite fille.  
-c'est ça ou rien, répliqua Harry.  
-très bien, acquiesça MacGonagall, sèche.  
-dans ce cas nous nous verrons à la rentrée ! Sourit Harry en enfilant ses chaussures par magie (pas qu'il était pressé ou feignant, mais bordel ses chaussures l'exaspéraient !).

Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de la petite fille avec naturel.

Il se sentait déjà proche d'elle, malgré sa rencontre si récente et le caractère qui ressemblait un peu à celui de Malfoy.

-dit, Harry Potter ?  
-oui ?

La petite le tira vers lui, et chuchota à son oreille :

-je te dirais toujours pas mon nom, mais mon prénom c'est Lisandra.

Harry lui sourit doucement et passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux fins et blonds de Lisandra.

.

Le trio d'or apparut soudain dans la ville que Harry avait dû quitter à l'âge d'à peine un an.

Godrick Hollow...

Il déglutit.

_Fight, Ryry, fight !_

-si mes informations sont bonnes, et elles le sont toujours, ton ancienne maison se trouve là-bas !

Harry hocha la tête et s'y dirigea. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une église et un cimetière, où ses parents avaient surement étaient enterrés, mais Harry y accorda à peine un coup d'œil avant de recommencer à marcher sans un mot, ses amis à sa suite.

Il était là pour une mission, il n'avait pas le temps de se déconcentrer !

Ils arrivèrent devant un terrain vague.

Hermione le tira vers elle et le paysage changea soudain, faisant apparaître une maison en ruine qui avait arrêtée de fumer depuis des années.

Harry frémit en la regardant : ses parents étaient morts ici...

Il secoua la tête.

-où ?

Hermione scanna les lieux avec attention avant de lâcher :

-surement dans la maison !

Harry hocha la tête, et s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé, il contourna la pancarte qui était apparu devant la porte sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Il était bien trop préoccupé par la recherche de...

_« Voldemort... »_

Harry se figea, surpris, et regarda autour de lui.

Dans ce qui avait auparavant été le salon, une sorte de socle était complètement détruit. Et une voix lui avait parlé, l'avait pris pour le mage noir. Mais il n'y avait personne.

-qu'est-ce que...

_« Nous t'avons dérobé ton âme, au nom de mon roi, tu ne la récupèreras que lorsque tu libèreras celle (1) que tu nommes Nagini. »_

-Harry ? J'entends comme un sifflement, qu'est-ce que...

Harry leva la main, écoutant le bruit avec attention. Hermione se tut. Harry ne bougea pas pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne d'un coup, le visage tordu par une sorte de rage.

-sale voleur de merde !  
-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où vas-tu ?  
-quelqu'un a volé la coupe, je vais la chercher ! Ne me suivez pas !

Sur ses mots, il sortit de la maison avec rage.

La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu un voleur, Dumbledore était mort ! Cette fois il irait seul !

Quand il arriva dans le cimetière, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière lui, inquiet, mais ses meilleurs amis ne l'avaient pas suivi.

Il soupira de soulagement, avant de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué.

Un grand tombeau fait en pierres blanches se dressait devant lui, il plissa les yeux et entra dedans, poussant la lourde porte de toutes ses forces. Elle était lourde quand même !

Aussitôt, une drôle d'odeur lui parvint et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Dans le tombeau étrangement (ou pas tant que ça) vide, une longue fissure avait été faite dans le sol.

Il inspira profondément.

Il n'avait rien à craindre, tout allait bien se passer, tout allait bien, il allait réussir sans problème et... Et il avait les jambes tremblantes !

_Bordel mais arrêtez de trembler ça sert à rien !_

Harry inspira, profondément, et déglutit.

Allez !

Il enleva ses chaussures, se retrouvant pieds nus sur le sol de terre. La coupe de Poufsouffle n'était pas loin, il n'y avait qu'une petite étape et tout irait bien !

Il devait juste affronter le voleur et s'en aller rapidement avec l'horcruxe, voilà, c'était tout simple !

Même s'il n'avait pas même une ébauche de plan, ça n'avait rien de nouveau, et il faisait ça tous les jours !

Rien de nouveau, à part ce désagréable frisson dans son dos...

_Lalala, tout va bien..._

Harry déglutit à nouveau, et se glissa dans l'ouverture et inspira un bon coup. Il lâcha ses bras et se laissa tomber, son dos et ses fesses frottant douloureusement sur l'espèce de toboggan sombre.

Espérons que le voleur dorme, ou soit tellement malade qu'il soit cloué au lit, ça serait bien et ça le fatiguerait moins...

.

Harry se glissa hors de l'espèce de tunnel sur lequel débouchait le toboggan, et rampa un moment avec prudence avant de se redresser légèrement sur les genoux.

Personne...

Il soupira, s'apprétait à se lever quand un mouvement à sa droite le fit sursauter, tomber sur les fesses, les genoux relevés devant lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs, et vit le long serpent glisser vers lui.

La voix, dans la maison, c'était du fourchelangue, et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué !

_Mais depuis quand les serpents font de la magie ?_

Jamais il n'avait vu de serpent aussi blanc et aussi long, son corps aussi gros que sa cuisse. Enfin, qu'une cuisse d'homme normal, dirons-nous, vu la maigreur de Harry...

Il se retint de hurler et le regarda s'approcher avec langueur. La tête immaculée du reptile frôla sa jambe et au grand malheur de Harry, il choisit de se tourner vers l'intérieur de ses jambes.

Sa tête glissa sur son entrejambe et grimpa dessus avec lenteur, l'humain inspira profondément, mais le serpent continua son chemin sans ralentir, passant sur son torse bien trop lentement au goût du brun qui avait envie de partir en courant.

Puis la tête du serpent arriva au niveau de son visage, Harry vit alors qu'il n'avait pas d'yeux. La langue fourchue du serpent vint effleurer son nez, et celui-ci s'horrifia en sentant une envie d'éternuer se pointer.

_NON !_

Le serpent se glissa dans son cou, soulevant quelques mèches, Harry se retint de soupirer. Mais il ne voyait pas la fin de la queue de ce putain de reptile !

L'avancée du serpent contre lui lui relevait le tee-shirt sur son torse et il sentait le corps humide glisser sur lui, arrivant d'entre ses cuisses et remontant jusqu'à son épaule droite.

_Le corps est long, lourd, je me retiens de crier, respirant lentement pour ne pas me mettre plus en danger que je ne le suis déjà._

_Si je siffle, je serais mordu avant même d'avoir dit un mot !_

« Aucun serpent n'a le droit de venir ici ! »

Harry ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette certitude, mais néanmoins il n'a jamais eu aussi peu envie d'être un reptile de sa vie !

Harry attendit que le corps ait fini de passer pour de se redresser, espérant l'intriguer avant de lui donner faim.

Sinon, il est mort !

Mais le corps ne ralentit pas, et Harry grimaça parce qu'il frottait un peu trop son sexe et que son torse lui semblait humide de sa propre sueur en plus de l'humidité de l'animal, un frisson traversa son corps sur tout le long du dos.

Il ferma les yeux, et décida de patienter.

Mais soudain, le corps se fit plus lourd, encore, et Harry se crispa inconsciemment. La tête aveugle vint se poser à son épaule gauche, sa langue sifflant contre la joue de Harry.

« _qu'esssst-ce qu'un petit humain appétisssssant vient faire ici ? _»

Harry inspira profondément, il sentait déjà le souffle de l'animal tandis que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche, s'apprêtant à le mordre. Il répondit précipitamment :

-_je sssuis venu récupérer l'objet que l'on a dérobé dans la maison abandonnée..._

Harry avait parlé vite, parce qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur du venin d'ici.

« _la maisssson morte ? Qui es-tu, humain, pour parler notre langue alors qu'il ne circule pas notre ssssang dans tes veines ? »_

Parce que Voldy en avait lui peut-être ?

…

Le pire c'est que c'est bien possible...

-_la perssssonne a qui vous avez pris l'objet me la donné, je connais votre langage._

Il pria Merlin et Morgane que cette phrase ne soit pas sa dernière, et attendit.

Le serpent ne fit rien.

« _cette homme mérite la mort, il a déchiré sssson intérieur et en a injecté dans un de mes ssssujets. Il mérite la mort ! »_

Un de ses sujets ?

_-çççça tombe bien, _fit Harry d'un ton ironique, _parce que je ssssuis celui destiné à le tuer. Ou alors ccce sera lui qui me tuera...  
__« tu as en toi une déchirure de ssson intérieur, toi ausssssi... »__  
-et je ne l'ai pas voulu, connais-tu un moyen de l'enlever ?  
« la mort. »_

Charmant...

Harry déglutit, et la queue du serpent s'enroula lentement autour d'une de ses jambes qu'elle serra presque affectueusement.

« _tu avais l'air bon, petit humain, dommage que tu sssois celui qui doit tuer cet homme... Je vais te laissssser la vie sssauve, dans ccce cas... »_

Harry soupira de soulagement. Pas longtemps, hélas, puisque l'étreinte sur ses jambes et autour de son torse se resserra.

« ss_saches que je suis le roi des serpents, et que je veux la peau du ssserpent qui a eu la déchirure de l'intérieur de l'homme en lui. Je t'aiderais à vaincre l'homme sssi tu m'offres la __vie de cccelle que l'homme nomme Nagini »_

Harry fit un sourire hésitant.

-_marché conclu..._

.

Quand Harry se glissa hors du tombeau avec difficulté, il avait la coupe de Poufsouffle entre ses mains, et le corps étrangement moite.

Il fini de sortir et se mit à marcher en direction du portail pour sortir du cimetière.

Mais il dut s'arrêter avant.

« Ici repose James et Lily Potter »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il se tourna complètement vers la tombe.

La tombe... de ses parents...

Il sentit ses jambes trembler. C'était étrange, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, alors qu'il rencontrait, si on peut dire, ses parents pour la première fois.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant, et marmonna :

-rien de spécial... Pratiquement rien...

Une petite boule, là dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine. Mais rien de plus...

-bonjour papa, bonjour maman... J'espère que...

_Que quoi ? Que vous allez bien ?_

Harry secoua la tête.

-je suis un héros, ici, j'ai vaincu Voldemort grâce à toi, maman, et puis ta cape d'invisibilité m'est souvent utile, papa...

Il grimaça et rajouta à voix haute, parlant pour lui même :

-Pourquoi je parle à une tombe ? Vous pouvez m'entendre ? Est-ce que je ressemble à un fou pour continuer de parler encore et encore alors que je sais que je parle dans le vide ? Je devrais partir, c'est mieux, j'ai une guerre à gagner, vous savez ? J'ai des amis, des espions, et pas mal de trucs bizarres que je comprends pas trop, mais tout le monde est gentil avec moi... Enfin, sauf Voldemort et les mangemorts, mais bon, je reste positif vous savez. Je le reste toujours.

Il avala sa salive et regarda nerveusement autour de lui.

Il n'y avait personne, bien sur, qui irait au cimetière à une heure pareille.

-tu sais papa, Sirius est mort à cause de moi. Est-ce qu'il est avec toi en ce moment ? Son corps n'a pas dû être endommagé par le temps, par rien en fait, et je vais le ressusciter. Parce que je maitrise un sort puissant qui permet d'annuler les sortilèges. Je vais ramener ton meilleur ami, papa. Je vais le ramener à la vie et je le protégerais pour toujours, je te le promets !

Il sourit tendrement, se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

-je vais rejoindre Ron et Hermione, ça sert à rien de rester ici, et puis ça pourrait être dangereux.

Il hésita.

Il devait dire au revoir ? Je vous aime ? Je reviendrais bientôt ?

Il serra les lèvres, ne dit rien, sa gorge était serrée, son ventre semblait se tordre.

Il se redressa et partit.

.

-Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en le voyant arriver.  
-où t'étais passé, vieux ?

Harry fit un sourire embarrassé, et au lieu de répondre, il tendit la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Ron poussa une exclamation de surprise et Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Puis ils poussèrent des cris de joie ensemble, tandis que Harry souriait tendrement en les observant. Il voulait partir de sa maison au plus vite, ne supportant plus l'endroit.

Depuis qu'il avait 17ans, il en avait hérité, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant y habiter.

Parce que même s'il aurait aimé les connaître, c'était Sirius qui avait été là pour lui dès le départ, donc c'était à lui que tout revenait.

La vie, l'amour, et le logement.

Harry avait décidé depuis longtemps que c'était au square qu'il habiterait, dès qu'il le pourra. Et ce jour était arrivé, même s'il ne savait pas comment faire pour ses...

-Harry ça va ?

Harry leva un regard surpris vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui le regardait curieusement.

-oui bien sur pourquoi ?  
-je sais pas, tu as l'air dans la lune...  
-oh, c'est rien, je pensais à... à Lisandra.

Ron plissa des yeux et Hermione hocha la tête en demandant :

-à ce propos, et Jérémy ?

Harry la regarda un peu stupidement, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-quoi Jérémy ?  
-ben, tu en as fait quoi, Mione a raison, tu l'as bien adopté lui aussi, pourquoi il est pas avec Lisandra au square ?

_Et meeeeerde !_

-bah, il est avec ses nourrisses, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à le ramener ici, il est vraiment attaché à elles donc je ne peux pas trop les...  
-nourrisses ? Interrogea Hermione.

Harry se retint de grimacer, son cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure.

Il pensa soudain aux prostituées. Qu'il devait aller voir, d'ailleurs...

-oui, Véronica et Ketlinne, ce sont... les nourrisses qui prennent soin de lui.

Hermione lui lança une œillade légèrement suspicieuse mais se contenta de cette réponse, tandis que Ron s'abstenait de tout commentaire.

Lui avait vu Malfoy et Lucius, à la cabane hurlante.

-bon, on y va ? Fit Harry, pressé d'en finir avec cette conversation mensongère.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils transplanèrent en direction du square.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'il m'a plu à l'écrire (surtout le passage avec le serpent qui se frotte contre le corps de Harry, miam **) et que ces nouvelles info sur Harry déboussole pas plus mon histoire qu'elle ne l'était déjà u_u_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et à plus dans le prochain chapitre !_

Yume la petite chaussette u_u_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Salut, et merci à tous mes lecteurs !_

_Blackmoony83(oh, tu es une lectrice assidue de toute évidence^^ quand à la mode japonaise, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, étant fane de manga en général je ne peux douté de la véracité de tes dires^^), Hijiri-san (*tombe de bonheur* merci d'avoir relevé la faute ^^), Mel72000 (ah, toi aussi tu as relevé la faute^^ Mais à ce qu'il parait, quand on republi un chapitre, ça enlève les review... donc bah il gardera la fausse orthographe, parce que je veux pas me débarassé de vos gentilles review :p Alors je suis prête à subir vos foudres, de toute manière c'est pas de ma faute si mon bêta a laissé passé une faute, mais pardonnez lui puisqu'il enlève toooooooooutes les autres et qu'il y en a beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup qu'il vous épargne u_u), The Ice Cat (je pense pas que le serpent aurait réagit, il ne doit surement pas savoir ce que ça veut dire quand mini-Ryry lève la tête u_u Sinon, tant mieux que tu ai apprécié^^)_

_Egwene Al' Vere (merci beaucoup, ça me rassure toujours quand on me dise que mes fic sont cohérentes, parce que mon cerveau est si tordu que des fois il n'y a que dans ma tête que c'est logique u_u T'es vraiment une super lectrice :p), Maximilien (t'es trop chou, mais il faut que je te dise une chose, à toi ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui prenne Lisandra pour ce qu'elle n'est pas... **LISANDRA EST ADORABLE ET ELLE NE POSERA AUCUN PROBLEME !** enfin, pour l'instant u_u Merci sinon de tes encouragements ;)), Mat (c'est vrai que Severus n'est pas énormément présent dans ces chapitres là, ni dans ceux qui suivent, désolés :s , et je pense que Jérémy et Lisandra vont se rencontré, mais pas avant leur rencontre à Poudlard dans quelques (pas mal de) chapitres, ça va prendre du temps, désolé -_-), nepheria4, stormtrooper2 (tu es sur que le serpent va bien l'aider ? Heu... oui, enfin c'est relatif... Mais demander à Harry Potter de ne pas faire de bêtises, je crois que c'est encore un peu trop demander u_u)_

_Selsynn (j'ai cru faire une overdose quand j'ai vu le nombre de fois où il y avait le mot chaussette dans ta review, tu peux être fier u_u Sinon, je n'ai pas tout compris... es-ce que j'ai dit, à un moment où un autre, que j'avais volé les chaussette de Harry ? Le pire c'est que j'en suis bien capable, mais j'ai oublié dans ce cas u_u Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir, tant que MOI L'AUTEUREUSE je sais où je vais, tout va bien u_u ... enfin je crois), Sanguinbuveur (c'est un peu restrictif d'appeler cette fic délire, vu comme j'en sors toujours avec un mal de tête (un bon mal de tête, certes, mais un mal de tête quand même !) incroyable tellement je me creuse la tête pour donné de la cohérence au récit et tellement je me retint de tout faire exploser juste "pour voir la réaction de Harry" tout les chapitres u_u ... mais appelle ça un délire si tu veux :p)_

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

-Harry ! S'exclama Molly en les voyant entrer dans la maison. Tu as l'air tout humide, que s'est-il passé ?

Harry se laissa étouffer contre la femme, vite libéré pour le tour de Ron puis celui d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui lança d'ailleurs elle aussi un regard interrogateur, après tout, elle ne lui avait toujours pas demandé pourquoi il était revenu dans un tel état.

Harry était en train de réfléchir à la manière de se sortir de ce pétrin quand Lisandra débarqua soudain.

-Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il lui fit un doux sourire et elle vint se loger dans ses bras. Elle y resta un moment et Harry lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Il sourit à Rémus quand ce dernier arriva dans la pièce.

Il s'éclipsa alors, amenant sa fille adoptive dans les étages, préférant éviter le regard inquiet du loup garou.

.

-tu vas aller à Poudlard à la rentrée alors ? Demanda Harry.  
-oui, je suis vraiment impatiente d'y être !

Harry sourit et entreprit de raconter à sa futur fille adoptive quelques anecdotes sur le trio d'or et ses escapades dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

-et alors que l'on se cachait sous la cape d'invisibilité, miss Teigne nous...  
-il me semble que tu as oublié de préciser que tout cela est interdit, Harry ! Fit une voix sévère.

Harry fit un sourire timide à Hermione et Ron, qui venait d'entrer dans leur chambre. Ils s'inclinèrent devant Vent-de-Boue qui leur rendit leur salut, avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur tour sur le lit.

Hermione fit une moue indulgente à Harry qui reprit ses histoires, commentées régulièrement par Ron. La fillette riait aux éclats, les bras encerclant toujours le cou de Harry, tandis que le trio d'or échangeait leurs avis sur telle ou telle anecdote.

La complicité entre eux trois était quasiment palpable...

-et dans quelle maison voudrais-tu aller, Lisandra ? Interrogea soudain Hermione.  
-je suis une sang pur, déclara-t-elle. Je dois aller à Serpentard !

Hermione leva soudain un regard paniqué vers Harry. Tout le monde savait qu'il détestait les serpentards, leur professeur principal et leur prince en priorité. Elle s'attendait à le voir se crisper ou même, peut-être, rejeter la petite...

Il lui sourit tranquillement.

-c'est un bon choix, mais il faudra faire attention de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais reste humble quand même, la hiérarchie est très importante chez les serpentards.  
-d'accord.

Silence estomaqué.

-mais... Harry tu...  
-qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mione ?

La même bouille innocente que d'habitude. Il ne ment pas...

-tu détestes les serpentards... assura t-elle d'une voix pourtant hésitante.

Elle semble tellement persuadée.

-moi ? Non, je n'aimais, je veux dire, je n'aime pas certains serpentards, c'est vrai, mais au départ le choixpeau pensait qu'il serait mieux que j'aille dans cette maison. Mais bon, Ron m'avait dit qu'il irait à Griffondor, et puis Malfoy m'avait fait chier juste avant, donc j'ai demandé au choixpeau de me mettre n'importe où, sauf à Serpentard. Après, comme je suis une tête brûlée, j'ai atterri à Griffondor. Donc je ne peux pas vraiment les détester, tu comprends ?

Hermione semble aussi estomaqué que Ron, pour le coup.

-ah, tu as bien fait d'aller à Griffondor, remarqua Lisandra, tu as eu de bons amis là-bas.  
-en effet, sourit Harry.  
-dit, Harry, pourquoi tu as un hippogriffe dans ta chambre ?  
-c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire.  
-tu es une sorte d'enfant roi, alors.  
-je suis l'Élu, ironisa Harry.  
-ça explique certaines choses, alors...

Harry ricana et Lisandra se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-Harry, fit soudain Hermione , tu vas adopter Lisandra officiellement, elle aussi ?  
-aussi ? Tu as d'autres enfants ?

Harry sourit, embarrassé.

On compte les évadés de prison, les femmes en manque d'amour et les serpentards en détresse ?

-j'ai adopté un petit garçon de cinq ans, il s'appelle Jérémy.  
-il est mignon ?  
-ça dépend ce que tu entends par mignon...

La petite lui sourit en rigolant un peu, puis se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.

.

-Harry où tu vas ? S'inquiéta Hermione.  
-voir Jérémy, répondit Harry en s'énervant contre ses chaussures qui luttait toujours contre les envahisseurs (ses pieds) je ne l'ai pas vu hier déjà, il a pas de nouvelles et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète !  
-reviens vite Harry Potter !

Harry posa un baiser sur son front, caressa ses cheveux et sortit de la pièce, puis du square Grimmaurd pour atterrir, comme à son habitude, devant la cabane hurlante dont il ouvrit doucement la porte.

« tu sais, le môme, tu as beaucoup de chance. »

Harry se figea, c'était la voix de Draco, elle semblait nostalgie. Il s'adossa à la porte sans un bruit pour écouter.

-pourquoi ? Interrogea la voix curieuse de Jérémy.  
-tu as l'amour d'un père, même si Potter est un boulet...

_Boulet toi même..._

-et puis tu as l'attention de... heu... maman Lulu, qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment donné.  
-pourquoi il en a pas eu avec toi ?  
-oh, tu sais, il était très occupé, il y avait des missions dangereuses, et puis il avait peur de pas mal de choses...  
-non ! Maman Lulu a peur de rien d'abord !  
-tu confonds avec le boulet, c'est la seule personne qui a peur de rien !  
-bah, toi non plus, non ?  
-j'ai peur pour ma mère et pour mon parrain, eux ils sont toujours en danger !  
-moi j'ai pas peur, tu sais, papa Harry me protégera de tout !

Ricanement désabusé de Malfoy.

-tu sais, si je lui demande, papa Harry te protégera aussi, il t'aime beaucoup tu sais !

_Arg..._

-ce serait bien, répondit Malfoy d'une drôle de voix.

Harry décida d'entrer à ce moment là.

-je prendrais soin de toi si tu veux, Malfoy, il suffisait de demander, ricana t-il.  
-oui, j'avais oublié que tu m'aimes beaucoup !

Harry grimaça, le blond fit un rictus moqueur tandis que Jérémy sautait de ses genoux pour faire un gros câlin à Harry.

-papa Harry ! Le salua-t-il.  
-je suis pas ton père, Jérémy. Tu vas bien ?  
-oui, mais maman Lulu a encore essayé de me laver !

Harry tiqua, se retenant de rire.

_Maman Lulu_, ça le faisait toujours marrer !

-tu voudrais qu'on te fasse prendre une douche ?  
-qui on, Potter ? Siffla Malfoy.  
-et ben, toi et moi Malfoy !

-oh oui ! S'exclama Jérémy d'un air enjoué.

Et c'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, rivaux et meilleurs ennemis depuis leur onze ans, durent se résoudre à s'unir (hum, s'allier plutôt) pour faire face à la menace que représentait ce petit garçon de cinq ans bien décidé à les noyer.

Une heure et demi plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent affalés sur le sol de la salle de bain, leurs vêtements trempés leurs collant sur leurs torses et l'air échevelé et fatigué.

Oui, même Malfoy.

Et voir Malfoy ébouriffés est _vraiment _un spectacle rare !

-je vais le tuer, Potter, où alors il va m'achever le premier...  
-meuh non, Malfoy, tu te fais des idées !  
-je suis pas un survivant, Potter, je ressens la fatigue _moi _!  
-je suis pas une espèce de super héros, je suis _toujours _fatigué !

Malfoy étouffa un ricanement et s'affala un peu plus sur le mur tandis que Harry soupirait.

-dit, Potter ?

_Oh Merlin ! Une conversation sérieuse avec Malfoy !_

_Reprends-toi, Ryry, respire calmement !_

-ouais ?  
-pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Je veux dire, t'es pas obligé de sauver le monde tout le temps, si ?

Harry essaya de prendre un air détaché, même si sa gorge s'était serrée.

-bah, ouais mais tu sais, il y a des histoires de prophéties, et puis Voldemort s'est arrangé pour que je meure s'il doit mourir lui aussi. Donc tant qu'à mourir autant en faire le plus possible, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
-heu ouais, plus ou moins...

Harry haussa les épaules, lui non plus ne comprenait pas tout, mais il faisait avec.

Il faisait toujours avec de toute manière.

-et toi, pourquoi tu es venu de mon côté plutôt que devenir mangemort ?  
-pour tes beaux yeux, tiens ! À ton avis ?

Harry réfléchit.

-la robe trop noire te donne un teint maladif et ne moule pas tes formes.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

-pff, bien sûr que non ! N'importe quelle robe me va bien, et n'importe quelle couleur fait ressortir merveilleusement bien ma peau couleur porcelaine !  
-alors... tu n'avais pas envie de t'agenouiller devant Voldemort (Malfoy frissonna) et tu savais que je ne te demanderais pas que tu le fasses pour moi...

Celui-ci donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry, rougissant.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ?  
-toujours pas ça !  
-alors heu... reprit Harry en grimaçant, _mais pourquoi le blond le frappait, au juste ? _Il ne reste plus que la quête de gloire et l'honneur, ou la recherche de la lumière intérieure et du bien, et enfin l'envie de sauver le monde !  
-...

Malfoy retint un sourire tandis que Harry cachait le sien en détournant la tête.

-t'es trop nul, le _masque_, Potter !  
-le masque ?  
-ils voudraient cacher mon si beau visage sous un masque identique à ceux des autres !

Malfoy se lamenta un moment sur l'horreur que serait de priver le monde ne serait-ce qu'un instant de sa sublissime beauté avant de s'attaquer à la marque, tatouage si peu artistique...

Il y mettait tellement d'ardeur qu'on y aurait _presque_ cru !

Harry en était soulagé, la conversation sérieuse n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Jérémy vint tout contre lui et se blottit dans ses bras, fermant les yeux et enfouissant son nez dans la serviette-éponge orange criard.

Harry était bien, là...

-faut que je retourne à la maison, j'ai une fille là-bas...  
-Weasley ?  
-quoi Weasley ?  
-la fille, ta chérie, c'est Weasley ?  
-j'ai pas de chérie, Malfoy.  
-mais tu viens de dire...  
-ma fille adoptive, Lisandra.

Le blond leva un sourcil. C'était si surprenant ?

-tu fais un élevage ?

Harry soupira profondément.

-un truc dans le genre...

.

-c'est moi ! Annonça Harry en entrant dans sa maison tout en se débattant avec ses chaussures qui, trempées, avaient rétrécies pour emprisonner définitivement ses pieds.

Il tomba sur les fesses avant de virer les deux emmerdeuses d'un coup de baguette.

_Non mais !_

-tu es trempé, remarqua Rémus d'une voix neutre.  
-ouais, et j'ai très froid si tu veux savoir !

Rémus rit doucement et alla chercher un couverture qu'il tendit à Harry avec un sourire.

Malgré son attitude, Harry sentait un froid venant du loup garou, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en attrister.

Il se doutait bien que Rémus lui en voulait pour la mort de Sirius, mais Harry espérait changer tout ça. Non, il allait changer ça !

.

En montant les escaliers, Harry perçut les voix de ses deux meilleurs amis et entra dans la pièce, serrant la couverture fourni par Rémus contre lui.

Hermione était assise aux pieds d'un fauteuil, la tête de Ron posée sur ses genoux. Les deux lui sourirent et Harry ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'installer tranquillement sur le ventre du rouquin.

-alors ?  
-j'ai fait prendre un bain à Jérémy, c'est toujours un vrai combat.  
-j'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi difficile que toi pour se réveiller, ricana Ron.  
-heureusement que non, il n'a pas de géant roux pour lui arracher la couette et le transporter sur son épaule jusqu'à la cuisine !

Ron explosa de rire, Harry rebondissant sur son ventre.

Hermione, souriant doucement quand Ron parvint enfin à se calmer, se mit à leur caresser tendrement les cheveux.

Harry était bien, là, dans la chaleur de ses deux plus proches amis...

-vous savez quoi ? Fit-il soudain sans bouger d'un poil.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé et Ron redressa un peu la tête pour le regarder.

-quoi ?  
-je vous aime.

.

-Lisandra, tu dors ? Interrogea Harry en entrant dans la chambre où Vent-de-Boue s'inclina distraitement tandis qu'il écartait les ailes pour que Harry rejoigne sa fille sur le lit.  
-non j'dors pas... marmonna une petite voix en réponse.

Harry sourit avec tendresse et accorda une caresse à l'hippogriffe avant de se glisser dans les draps, la petite blonde venant tout contre lui.

-b'nui...  
-bonne nuit, Lisandra.

Et il ferma les yeux avant de plonger dans un sommeil, malheureusement agité.

_Potter, toujours lui, rien que lui..._

_Et toi, stupide créature, tu ne feras plus rien, n'est-ce pas, lâche ?_

_Oui, gémit, souffre, toi qui a cru que tu pouvais tuer Potter, _mon _Potter !_

_Mais il est à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Tu ne l'auras jamais, c'est le mien, et je serais celui qui l'achèvera, moi et moi seul !_

_Cris, vas-y, plus fort, je t'écoute, je te savoure !_

_De quoi te plains-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas tuer tout de suite, je suis indulgent, ton sang s'écoulera lentement, regarde-moi, regarde-moi dévorer ta main._

_Ta viande polluée !_

_Ton envie de tuer Potter a souillé ta viande, elle ne mérite même pas que je la savoure !_

_Qu'y a-t-il, tu as mal ? Tu as sans doute encore assez de sang pour que je me rassasie, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais plutôt laisser tes restes à Nagini, tu me dégouttes !_

_Potter est à moi et rien qu'à moi !_

_Je te..._

-Harry, tout va bien ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, le corps couvert de sueur.

Il cligna des yeux un moment, le cœur battant à tout rompre en se rappelant de la colère de Voldemort, de son plaisir malsain à dévorer la créature vivante, de sa détermination de tuer Harry lui-même.

-ça va, Lisandra, ça va...  
-c'était un cauchemar ?

Harry hocha la tête en se passant une main sur le front, sa cicatrice le brûlait, jamais la présence du lord ne s'était faite aussi pesante dans ses rêves.

Il vit son esprit, enfoui sous les plumes du cou de Vent-De-Boue, lui accorder un regard triste.

_Alors c'était là qu'elle était tout ce temps !_

Il sentit soudain une main fraîche sur sa joue et sursauta.

-je vais faire comme si j'étais ta maman, je vais te raconter une histoire. Ma maman à moi le faisait tout le temps quand je faisais des cauchemars.

Harry sourit doucement et se rallongea, l'hippogriffe s'ébouriffant un instant avant de replacer ses grandes ailes sur leurs corps.

-il était une fois un jeune lutin qui avait peur du noir...

Et Harry ferma les yeux au son de la douce voix de l'enfant, finissant par s'endormir.

_J'ai un peu peur. Pas trop. Je ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps d'y penser._

_Vivre pour survivre et se contenter d'achever cette guerre._

_J'aurais peur plus tard, je ne pleurerais pas, aujourd'hui encore. Pleurer prend du temps, pleurer me fera peur._

_Je préfère gagner la guerre, je serais égoïste plus tard..._

Dès son réveil, il devrait aller à Askaban de toute manière, il avait bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour tenir un minimum la route !

* * *

_**Re** **!**_

_Oulala... il y a eu plein de sous-entendus douteux dans ce chapitre !_

_Mais bon, il ne doit pas être trop mauvais, du moins j'espère^^_

_Que pensez vous du développement de l'histoire ? et de Rémus ? et de Ry ? et de Lisandra ? La relation avec Malfoy ?_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié de lire ce chapitre, et que vous me laisserez un petit mot d'encouragement !_

_a la prochaine lecteurs et lectrices adorés !_

_Yume u_u_


	19. Chapter 19

_Salut à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, merci à Mel72000 (heu oui... *panique* ne t'inquiète pas *fouille ses papiers et dossiers* Rogue ne va pas tarder *transpire abondamment en voyant que Rogue ne reviens pas avant longtemps* à revenir ! *sourire désespéré* mais merci quand même :) ), Blackmoony83(mémoire de poisson rouge ? moi aussiiiiiiii **)_

_ yue (ça me fait plaisir quand j'arrive à redonner, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, le sourire aux gens, alors je suis contente grâce à toi^^), flouts (c'est trop choupi comme résumé de l'ambiance général de ma fic^^), Egwene Al' Vere, The Ice Cat (l'esclave te propose galamment d'aller manger tes chaussettes, pti chat mal élevé :p mais "votre demande a été prise en compte" (dsl, ça m'a fait pensé à ma pièce de théâtre, c une réplique :p) ), Maximilien (comment ils font pour suivre Voldemort ? Je me pose la même question mais bon, c'est un détail^^)_

_stormtrooper2 (... j'ai laissé sous-entendre ça moi ? mon bêta viens de confirmer, je l'ai sous-entendu... heu... oups ? sinon, la fameuse créature des rêves de Ry... pauvre bestiole, elle va en prendre plein la gueule :( mais bon, on m'en veut pas, et vous allez oublié ce petit spoil, oki ?^^)_

_Selsynn (ah... bah c'était des chaussures... heu... qui n'avait pas besoin de chaussettes... *totalement improvisé* mais c'est vrai (repartons sur un autre sujet très très vite pour éviter les foudres de la justicière des héros dé-chaussettisée) que le trio d'or est TROOOOOOOOOOP choupi tous les trois ! Oui je sais, nous (les auteureuses) ne sommes pas censé gagatiser sur nos propres scènes, mais bon, zut hein ! A bas les convenances ! voila bref :D)_

_LES REVIEWS SONT NOTRE SEUL SALAIRE, PROFITEZ EN S'IL VOUS PLAIT !  
_

**Note importante : **Pour ceux qui lisent la tête dans le chaudron, l'épilogue vient juste d'être terminé, il est en cours de correction :)  
Passez sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil) pour voir les futurs fictions que je publierais !_  
_

_Bon, revenons en à ce chapitre maintenant.  
_

_Je sais que ce chapitre a mit beaucoup de temps à arrivé, mais pour plein de raisons plus ou moins compréhensible, mon bêta n'a pas put corrigé par ma faute, donc pardonnez nous et bonne lecture._

_En espérant, comme d'habitude, que vous ne serez pas déçus :s  
_

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

_Tu te fais manger, petit à petit..._

_C'est la brume qui prend son dû, lentement, pour te permettre de l'utiliser plus tard._

_Et le sang gicle partout, partout, et tes lèvres sont inondées..._

_Ce n'est pas ton sang, c'est celui de S..._

Un cri le réveilla en sursaut, c'était Vent-De-Boue qui s'agitait.

Harry se redressa et mit ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il grimaça en voyant le sol à moitié dévoré et le sang partout autours de lui, comme si de grands mouvements de bras avaient fait des traces sur tous les murs.

Lisandra grogna.

-Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle allait se redresser quand Harry lui mit doucement une main sur le visage, bloquant sa vue.

-Harry Potter ?  
-attends, petite, attends un instant...

Il attrapa sa baguette et l'agita un moment, nettoyant toutes les traces et reconstituant le plancher.

-qu'est-ce qui y a ?  
-rien, Lisandra, c'est pas grand chose... rendors-toi.

.

Prison d'Askaban :

-tu es souple comme un bout de bois, Sauveur, utilise plus tes jambes !

Harry souffla et s'exécuta, mais son professeur lui donna un autre coup de bâton douloureux et il grogna.

-allez, du nerf !

Harry s'exécuta, reprenant la pose de combat que le jeune homme dont une cicatrice lui mangeait la moitié du visage, lui avait appris à peine une heure plus tôt. C'était aujourd'hui son premier entrainement par un prisonnier, et finalement, ce n'était pas si horrible.

Enfin, il n'arrêtait pas de se faire descendre parce que malgré sa force, il était aussi souple qu'un bout de bois, qu'un ballai ou encore qu'un pingouin anorexique... Il ignorait si un pingouin pouvait être anorexique, mais c'était, semble-t-il, le reproche favori du prisonnier.

Mais il était habitué à ce genre d'enseignement, et même si celui de potion de Sévi' ne marchait pas, celui-là semblait efficace !

Pour l'instant, ils devaient se contenter de bout de bois pour apprendre à se battre, et quand il aura mis la mère du jeune homme en sécurité Harry apprendra à se battre avec des couteaux ou sabres.

.

-concentrez-vous.  
-hm...  
-concentrez-vous mieux que ça !

Harry plissa le nez.

-que voyez-vous ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et observa l'aura verte pomme formant une espèce de grosse dragée de Bertie Crochue tachetée de petites crottes de lapin marron qui entourait son maître du moment.

Il referma les yeux et se concentra à nouveau, lâchant seulement un : « vous voulez pas le savoir. ».

.

-tu as réussi, Sauveur.  
-bah, ouais...  
-personne ne réussit du premier coup.  
-ah bon.

Harry observa la chimère qu'il avait invoqué puis endormit.

-bah, moi si.  
-t'es très puissant, Sauveur, et tu maîtrises plutôt bien ta magie.  
-pourquoi vous m'appelez tous Sauveur, ici ?  
-tu sauveras nos familles, tu l'as promis, Harry Potter, tu es donc le Sauveur !  
-c'est plutôt embarrassant...

La prisonnière sourit et finit par dire :

-il est tard, Sauveur, va te reposer et rentre chez toi, tu as déjà passé la moitié de la journée à apprendre de nouvelles techniques, tu dois être fatigué.  
-un peu, sourit Harry.  
-il faut revenir me voir, j'ai encore d'autres choses à t'apprendre.  
-d'accord. Maintenant, j'ai trois familles à protéger, j'ai déjà les noms des autres, qui dois-je protéger pour ce cours ?  
-mon môme, voici son nom.

Elle lui tendit une photo dans un mauvais état, avec un nom écrit à la main dessus.

-d'accord, je m'en occuperais.

.

-grff... prononça Harry en entrant dans la cabane hurlante et se dirigeant vers son lit salvateur pour s'y étaler avec la grâce d'un veracrasse constipé.  
-bonjour, Potter, ta délicatesse m'étonnera toujours, fit remarquer Draco d'une voix trainante particulièrement horripilante.

Harry leva un regard trouble (ses lunettes étant parties en promenade dans la brousse qui lui servait de cheveux) et remarqua une forme sombre à côté du blond.

-salut Malfoy, Zabini.

Puis il retourna à la literie douce contre la peau de ses joues.

-bonjour monsieur Potter, salua soudain la voix calme de Lucius Malfoy.

_Maman Lulu..._

_Mouahahaha !_

-bonjour, Lucius, fit Harry en souriant, comment allez-vous ?  
-je vais bien. Et vous ?  
-je reviens d'Askaban, donc ça pourrait allez mieux.

Le sang pur resta stoïque, vint s'assoir à côté de Harry et posa une main sur son front.

-vous êtes fiévreux, constata-t-il.  
-mais non, répondit Harry en se dégageant du contact glacé.

En réalité, à chaque fois qu'il utilisait la magie de la brume, il se sentait de plus en plus mal, sans compter ses nuits... tourmentées par les cauchemars qui mettaient du sang partout pour l'accueillir à son réveil.

-enlevez votre chemise, monsieur Potter.

Harry entendit un bruit d'étranglement et mit ses lunettes sur son nez pour voir les deux serpentards regarder l'adulte avec des yeux ronds.

-Severus ne pouvait pas venir, donc il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place.  
-alors tu couches bien avec Rogue, fit Blaise d'un air choqué.

Harry, ironique, répondit :

-bien sur, sous ses allures de chauves-souris, c'est un dieu au lit !  
-monsieur Potter, si Severus avait été là...  
-je serais mort sous les assauts d'oreillers poussiéreux, mais il n'est pas là donc je profite.

Lucius hocha la tête, un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres, et Harry demanda :

-c'est pour mon dos ? Je croyais que son truc était permanent...  
-il faut croire que non.  
-mais j'aime pas ça, c'est froid... commença Harry mais il fut coupé :  
-Déshabillez-vous !  
-c'est demandé si gentiment, ironisa Harry en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Zabini hoqueta et Malfoy grimaça quand il vit la chaire exhibée. On apercevait même les vertèbres à certains endroits (ce qui amusait grandement Harry, mais c'était un secret).

Harry s'allongea sur le ventre et sentit la pommade glaciale se promener sur son dos, il grimaça en sentant la sensation particulièrement désagréable de la viande à l'air libre.

Jérémy s'assit sur le lit, face à Harry, et le regarda d'un air un peu triste, pour le soutenir par sa présence, probablement.

Le massage glacé ne s'éternisa pas, et bientôt il put se redresser.

.

Assis sur le lit, Lucius posé avec grâce sur le sol, Harry passait distraitement sa main sur les longs cheveux blonds.

Plus tard, quand il y repensera, Harry s'en voudra et se sentira gêné de cette position, parce que ça ressemble beaucoup trop à un homme caressant distraitement son animal de compagnie complètement soumis.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Il pensait au ministère infiltré, il pensait à ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, à Jérémy et Lisandra, à Askaban et aux familles de prisonniers. Il pensait aux autres horcruxes et à l'étrange serpent blanc et aveugle, au Charme du Cridurut qu'il avait posé sur les alentours de la cabane hurlante pour être prévenu si jamais un intrus y pénétrait.

Il pensait à Sirius, à l'arche, à la mort de Dumbledore...

Puis il finit par remarquer que Lucius s'était endormit contre lui, il sourit. Lucius avait encore de gros cernes, et avait du mal à dormir la plupart du temps.

Souriant, il caressa un peu plus les cheveux, tendrement.

-regarde le pas comme ça, Potter, on dirait que tu es amoureux !  
-la ferme Zabini.

Le mulâtre sourit avant de venir s'asseoir auprès du survivant, et regarda Lucius Malfoy dormir avec une sorte de curiosité étrange.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu l'as jamais vu dormir ? Plaisanta Harry.  
-bien sur que non, Potter ! C'est un aristocrate !  
-heu...

Harry ne voyait pas vraiment ce que ça changeait pour le coup...

-tu sais, Zabini, sans vouloir te vexer, même les aristocrates dorment, ils se lavent, font caca et pipi tout comme nous...  
-Potter ! C'est dégoutant !  
-non, c'est naturel, contra Harry en retenant un sourire amusé de voir le désarroi du serpentard.

_Et ben ? Ils ne savaient pas plaisanter chez eux ?_

-d'ailleurs, Potter, je te rappelle que moi aussi je suis un aristocrate !

Harry rigola avec amusement et finit par se calmer en voyant Blaise bouder.

-et ta mère, au fait, je ne la vois jamais, fit soudain Harry.  
-elle ne sort pas souvent de sa chambre, soupira le sang pur. Elle fait de la peinture, et ça n'arrête pas depuis qu'elle est ici, expliqua Zabini en grimaçant. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas être enfermée...

Harry fit la moue.

-le problème c'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre.  
-ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, tu es déjà assez utile comme ça, se contenta de répondre Blaise Zabini en secouant la main d'un air négligeant.

« _Mon humain ! »_

Harry haussa un sourcil un instant avant de comprendre que c'était du fourchelangue.

La voix reprit, chantonnant :

-_mon petit humain, où es-tu ma propriété ?  
-je sssuis là, _répondit alors Harry, comprenant que c'était surement à lui que l'on s'adressait (sinon ça aurait été Voldemort, et quelque chose disait à Harry que ce n'était pas le genre de type à se faire appeler ma propriété...) en faisant sursauter Zabini.

La porte grinça soudain avant d'être repoussée brusquement, arrachant un gong.

-_je t'ai cherché, mon humain, _siffla le roi des serpents en glissant avec langueur sur le sol jusqu'à arriver aux pieds de Harry et se glisser sensuellement le long de sa jambe jusqu'à parvenir au tee-shirt sous lequel il se glissa.

Sa tête apparut dans le col du vêtement, au niveau de la nuque, et elle se posa contre la joue de Harry, reposant sur l'épaule.

-_pourquoi mon humain ? Je ne t'appartiens pas, que je sssache...  
-je décccide de ce qui m'appartiens ou non, je ssssuis le roi blanc. Je fais ccce que je veux.  
-prétentttieux !  
-pathétique ! De qui crois-tu parler, humain ?  
-d'un serpent prétentttieux !_

Le serpent se mit alors à cracher comme un vulgaire chat, sous les yeux ahuris de Zabini.

-H-Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Passant outre l'utilisation du prénom, Harry se contenta de traduire :

-il dit que son humain est d'une vulgarité pitoyable et que s'il avait su que son humain était aussi nul il l'aurait dévoré plutôt que l'adopter, et que ça l'apprendra à espérer quoi que ce soit de notre espèce parce qu'il est vraiment déçu du comportement de son humain et...

Le coupant, Zabini demanda :

-_son_ humain ?  
-c'est moi.  
-tu appartiens à un serpent albinos.

Le serpent se tourna d'une traite vers le mulâtre et siffla quelque chose.

Harry grimaça.

-il me comprend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
-qu'il n'est pas albinos, qu'il est un roi, et que tu sens une odeur horrible de plante moisie.  
-c'est de la noix de coco, protesta Zabini.  
-il dit qu'il s'en moque de la manière dont tu nommes ta plante moisie.

La dispute aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si le serpent n'avait pas soudain remarqué la présence de Lucius dormant.

-_ccc'est ton humain ?  
-..._  
-sssinon je le mange, il sssent très bon.

Chantage !

-_oui ccc'est mon humain, ne le mange pas !  
_-et là Potter ?  
-je lui dis que Lucius est à moi et qu'il ne doit pas le manger.  
-...à toi ? Fit Blaise avec une mine un peu trop neutre pour être naturelle.

Boudeur, le serpent replongea dans les vêtements trop grands de Harry, et s'échappa par le bas du tee-shirt.

Le bout de la queue venait d'apparaître dans la cabane hurlante, mais le serpent glissait toujours pour s'enrouler finalement aux pieds de Harry de l'autre côté que Lucius, faisant l'effet d'une énorme spirale qui grossissait peu à peu.

Harry trouva que c'était, d'une certaine manière, hypnotique.

-Zabini ?  
-ouais ?  
-je vais acheter un manoir, ta mère pourra avoir un peu plus de place pour elle.  
-Potter, tu sais combien coûte un manoir ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-bien sûr que non, mais je vais pas acheter un immeuble, ça serait bizarre.  
-tu es stupide, remarqua Zabini d'une voix méprisante.  
-et fier de l'être, répliqua tranquillement Harry avec un petit sourire.

Zabini le regarda fixement, une minuscule petite ombre de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répondit :

-je comprends pourquoi Draco adore se disputer avec toi.  
-il est masochiste, je l'ai vu dès le premier coup d'œil, fit Harry d'une voix docte en hochant la tête.  
-_mon humain, _intervint soudain le roi blanc en levant la tête. _Une créature vient par iccci._

Harry haussa un sourcil en se redressant.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Blaise.  
-je sais pas, je croyais qu'aucun animal ne pouvait venir, pour éviter les animagus...  
-_c'est un hibou... je vais le manger, il ne reviendra plus !  
-non ! C'est peut-être un message important !_

Et ça l'était, en effet.

Le ministère de la magie le convoquait d'urgence pour une histoire d'héritage.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Si jamais le ministre lui avait caché d'autres choses à propos de Dumbledore il...

-Harry ?  
-embrasse Jérémy de ma part, je vais au ministère.

Lucius se réveilla alors.

-monsieur Potter... ?  
-allez-vous coucher, Lucius, je file au ministère, je rentrerais peut-être pas ce soir.  
-très bien. Rien de grave, j'espère ?  
-j'espère aussi, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de s'étirer, de passer distraitement sa main sur les écailles immaculées du roi blanc comme il le ferait à un chien, sauf que le serpent n'a ni poils, ni petits aboiements encourageants.

Non, lui il a une langue que Harry comprend :

-_et tu as intérêt de revenir vivant ! Vous les humains oubliez bien trop souvent ce que vous devez à vos maîtres !_

.

-Non, il en ait hors de question ! Siffla Fudge.  
-vous n'avez pas le choix, fit la secrétaire d'une voix froide, c'est la loi ! Askaban ou pas, il a fait son testament et il est irrévocable !  
-ne vous fichez pas de moi, je ne peux accepter qu'un tel...

Harry cogna contre le montant de la porte, fatigué d'être ignoré.

-ah, justement il est là, on va pouvoir lui demander directement ! Fit la secrétaire d'une voix victorieuse.  
-non, il ne doit... commença Fudge mais il ne put finir sa phrase.  
-me demander quoi ?  
-hier, un prisonnier d'Askaban est mort, et dans son testament il vous a désigné comme tuteur légal de sa fille Mary qui est cracmolle, et propriétaire de sa maison.  
-qui ça ? Moi ?

Fudge s'interposa :

-cette maison est bourré de magie noire et...  
-et nous n'avons aucun droit juridique d'y faire une fouille sans l'accord du propriétaire actuel ! Cingla la femme d'une voix sèche.  
-mais...  
-La fille ne connait rien à la magie, ses parents y ont veillé pour ne pas qu'elle se sente diminuée, et aussi pour cacher sa présence au monde sorcier, donc à Vous-Savez-Qui, continua la jeune femme sans plus se soucier du ministre qui fulminait.  
-qui est-ce ?  
-un certain William Bilfroy, il a été emprisonné pour meurtre il y a bientôt dix ans. Sa fille a 14ans. (1)

Harry se frotta le nez. Bitfroy... ça lui dit quelque chose...

-mais et sa mère ? Fit Harry.

Il n'allait quand même pas devoir l'épouser où une histoire tordue dans le même genre, quand même !

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Il grimaça, les sorciers et leurs traditions tordues sont capables du pire !

_Croisons les doigts..._

-elle vit dans un hôpital psychiatrique, elle s'est faite torturer jusqu'à la folie par le lord. Vous pourrez aller la voir avec la petite Mary.  
-mais pourquoi moi ? Je le connaissais, ce Bitfroy ?  
-lui vous connaissait en tout cas, grogna le ministre. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous donner cette autorisation, ce fut ma première erreur...  
-votre première erreur a été d'ignorer publiquement le retour de Voldemort, Fudge, mais ne revenons pas là-dessus. Dites-moi plutôt ce que je dois faire.

_._

Harry transplana vers l'adresse indiquée par la secrétaire quelques instants plus tôt.

Il observa la maison... qui était plus que largement un manoir, et soupira.

Pourquoi doit-il encore être embarqué dans une histoire bizarre ? Pourquoi doit-il être _toujours _embarqué dans des histoires bizarres ?

C'était une sorte de maladie, de malédiction ? Peut-être que c'était dans les gènes, et son père, ou sa mère, était aussi toujours dans des situations étranges et surréalistes.

Il sonna à la porte et attendit.

Bientôt, une jeune femme ouvrit la porte. En voyant le tablier, Harry comprit qu'elle était une domestique.

-bonjour, est-ce que Mary Bitfroy habite bien ici ?

La servante le regarda de haut en bas avant de hocher la tête.

-en effet, mais elle s'apprête à partir. Qui êtes-vous ?

Harry sortit le papier que lui avait donné le ministre de mauvaise grâce, et le lui tendit. La femme le lui arracha des mains et ses yeux parcoururent un instant les lignes avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent d'un coup.

Elle releva le visage et ses yeux se plantèrent sur la cicatrice de Harry.

Apparemment c'était une sorcière...

-Harry Potter monsieur ! Vous... Alors ainsi le maître a enfin décidé de retourner sa veste, cela me fait plaisir ! C'est un honneur !

Harry, gêné par cette dévotion soudaine qui avait suivi son attitude froide, demanda s'il pouvait voir la jeune fille et la femme hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Puis il se posa une question, qui pourrait paraître stupide, mais qui n'en été pas moins importante.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui dire ?

.

La servante fit rentrer Harry à l'intérieur de la maison qui se trouva charmante... jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive au hall d'entré, et n'écarquille les yeux.

C'était encore plus grand que le hall de la cabane hurlante, et le plafond était presque aussi haut que celui de la Grande Salle.

Presque.

Il secoua la tête, légèrement troublé par cet étalage de richesses, mais suivit la servante à travers le hall.

-miss Mary ! Miss Mary, pouvez-vous venir un instant ?  
-qui a-t-il, Aisy ? Je t'ai dit que je partais !

Une jeune fille débarqua dans le hall, venant d'un escalier dissimulé, et parut surprise de voir Harry là.

Elle était assez grande, des cheveux châtains clairs et de grands yeux noirs.

Des yeux noirs qui le transpercèrent avec une intensité qu'il avait rencontré qu'une fois. À Askaban, le porte-parole des prisonniers...

Il soupira.

Merde alors...

-qui c'est, lui ? Fit-elle d'une voix neutre.  
-c'est Harry Potter, votre père avait un grand respect pour lui, et il a été désigné dans le testament pour s'occuper de vous et de la maison.

La fille lui envoya un regard assez noir, et il s'empressa de parler :

-je sais pas trop les relations que tu avais avec ton père, mais je suis pas là pour le remplacer ou un truc du genre, hein ? En fait, je viens tout juste apprendre pour l'héritage et...  
-ouais, j'ai compris. Vous allez claquer le fric de mon père en profitant que je ne sois pas majeur et...  
-miss Mary comment osez-vous ? Harry Potter est un homme bon et l'un des plus riches sor...  
-madame, intervint Harry en grimaçant, il n'y a pas de problème, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et même si j'étais ce genre de personne, je n'ai aucun moyen d'accès à ta fortune, il me semble. Je dois juste m'occuper d'entretenir Mary Bitfroy jusqu'à sa majorité et gérer la propriété, les rénovations et les trucs du genre.  
-et t'es pas un peu jeune pour claquer ton fric pour une gamine que tu connais pas ? Fit la fille d'un air septique.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-bah tu sais, j'avais déjà prévu d'aider pas mal de prisonniers avant même de te rencontrer, donc ça ne change pas grand chose...  
-et tu vas squatter ma maison ?

Harry eut l'impression que la voix s'était adoucie, mais ne l'aurait pas juré.

-pas sur que j'ai le temps, non...  
-Harry Potter est très occupé, que croyez-vous ?

Harry, gêné par les interventions de la servante, voulut couper court :

-pour mon devoir de « t'entretenir », je pense pas que je pourrais te joindre régulièrement alors je mettrais un compte bancaire à ta disposition, que je remplirais chaque mois.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la domestique :

-pour les factures, ou les grosses dépenses exceptionnelles, envoyez-moi un courrier d'accord ?  
-bien Harry Potter monsieur.

Sa façon de parler n'était-elle pas étrange ?

-tu sortais ?

La fille hocha la tête, le visage pensif. Elle répondit :

-oui, voir ma mère.

_Hum, boulette ?_

-ça ne t'embête pas que je t'accompagne ?

La fille lui sourit alors. Un vrai sourire, un peu triste, certes, mais un sourire quand même.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, la servante le retint par le bras.

-monsieur Harry Potter, avez-vous un téléphone portable ?  
-heu, non...  
-tenez alors, pour que vous puissiez joindre miss Mary si vous le souhaitez...

Effectivement, parce que les moldus trouveraient ça étrange de voir une chouette donner du courrier à quelqu'un. Sans parler d'un animagus...

* * *

_(1) Au départ, j'avais écrit : « il a été emprisonné pour meurtre il y a vingt-quatre ans. Sa fille a 14ans. », mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un problème. u_u (bouh ! Injustice ! Rend à ton bêta ce qui appartient à ton bêta, c'est moi qui te l'ai dit^^)_

_Voilà un chapitre de plus !_

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous, des choses à dire, à me reprocher ? Toutes les reviews sont acceptées de toute manière, alors ne vous gênez pas u_u_

_A la prochaine les loulou !_

_Yume la petite chaussette cannibale u_u  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_merci à Lily Halloween (ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, non ?), Aube Crepusculaire (c'est sur que pas énormément de monde aimerait être à la place de Harry, sauf moi. Comme ça, t'es plus la seule à être dérangé, toi tu es sado et moi maso... on formerait un joli couple :p), OoOXylionOoO (pourtant mes chapitres sont plutôt longs :/), stromtrooper2 (et non, Harry n'a pas le droit de vivre dans le manoir de Mary, judicièrement parlant et niveau pratique aussi... Mary est une craquemolle, ne lui imposons pas ça u_u), minia (moi aussi je suis impatiente de trouver...), The Ice Cat (je pense qu'on verra au feeling, le couple tombera du ciel sans que PERSONNE NE S'Y ATTENDE ! ... bref, désolé. je voudrais bien essayé le HP/RW/HG, ça pourrait être intéressant u_u), Blackmoony83 (les serpents sont pervers que dans ma fic, j'en suis sûre, mais attendez, j'irais encore plus loin et plus fort pour choqué la POPULATION ENTIERE MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !), SanguinBuveur, Maximilien (je suis gaga de tes review, je crois^^), Firenze1294 (merci à toi pour ton avis, et bienvenu sur cette fic :p)_

_sheltan (un repas de famille entre... ... MOUAHAHAHAH ! Bien trouvé, faudra que je m'en souvienne si tout le monde survit, ça c'est clair^^), zaika,  
_

_Merci aussi à l'anonyme sans nom dont la review m'a trooooooooooooop fait plaisir !_

_OUAIIIIIIIIIIIS JE POSTE SANS RETARD CETTE FOIS !_

_Vous êtes fiers de moi ? =D  
_

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Harry regarda l'hôpital qui se dressait devant lui.

Il était venu en taxi (ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus monté dans une voiture, et, décidément, il préférait largement les balais...), et était bien content de ne plus sentir l'odeur de renfermé qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

-suis-moi, dit la fille, elle est par là.

La jeune fille salua poliment l'infirmière de garde à l'accueil et Harry la suivit à travers les couloirs, persuadé de ne pas savoir retourner dehors sans son aide si jamais on l'attaquait.

Il secoua mentalement la tête.

Il devenait paranoïaque, c'était pas bon...

.

-c'est sa chambre, je dois aller acheter quelques trucs dans la supérette en bas.  
-d'accord, je vais rester avec ta mère alors.

Mary eut un sourire un peu triste.

-tu sais, dit la jeune fille, ma mère ne me reconnaît même plus, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle remarque que quelqu'un est venu la voir...  
-ce n'est pas grave, les gens inconscients ressentent sûrement un manque, quand à une heure précise de la journée où ils reçoivent toujours de la visite, il n'y a personne qui vient.

Mary sourit avec tristesse.

-peut-être...

.

_**Noir.**_

_**Ténèbres et peur.**_

_**Noir, noir, noir, douleur, parfois.**_

_**La voix qui résonne.**_

_**Endoloris.**_

_**Noir.**_

_**Et loin, si loin des autres...**_

_**Ténèbres, froid...**_

_**Soudain, un éclair.**_

_**Là, un éclair blanc, lumière, lumière, brillant et éclairant son âme.**_

_**Moins de douleur, éclat vert.**_

_**Chaleur contre sa main glacée, chaleur...**_

_**Yeux vert.**_

_**Et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.**_

_**Harry Potter !**_

-Harry... Potter... murmura-t-elle d'une voix semblant venir des plus profondes abysses.

.

Mary s'était dépêchée de faire ses achats, et remonta vers la chambre d'hôpital de sa mère. Elle ne s'attendait à rien d'autre qu'à son regard vide et son indifférence totale pour Harry, mais ce fut une toute autre vision qui se présenta à elle.

Sa mère, sa mère qui ne reconnaissait plus rien, ni personne depuis deux longues années, était dressée sur son lit, agrippant le visage de Harry, caressant ses joues avec ébahissement.

-Harry Potter... Harry Potter l'Élu... le survivant... Harry Potter...  
-madame...  
-Harry Potter... Celui-Qui-Va-Tous-Nous-Sauver...

Elle vit Harry poser une main sur le bras de sa mère, elle laissa retomber ses bras vides de force, le regard toujours un peu vague mais planté sur le visage de Harry.

-madame, je vais vous sauver, vous comme tous que les autres... Je vous le jure.

Alors une larme silencieuse roula le long de la joue de la mère de Mary, et la femme se rallongea dans le lit, et ne bougea plus.

Mary observa Harry lui prendre une main, tremblant, et fermer les yeux.

« et une raison de plus pour ne pas perdre cette putain de guerre, Ryry » cru-t-elle entendre, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

De quelle guerre aurait-il bien pu parler, de toute façon ?

.

-bonjour ! Salua Harry en entrant chez lui.

Lisandra, assise sur une chaise dans l'entrée, sauta sur ses pieds et vint embrasser Harry sur la joue.

-tu m'attendais ? Interrogea Harry en lui déposant un bisou sur le front.  
-pas du tout, sourit la fillette avec ironie.

Harry lui sourit tendrement et se dirigea vers le salon où il lui semblait qu'il y avait une conversation animée.

Il ouvrit la porte, et engloba la pièce de son regard vert émeraude.

Maugrey et Kingsley étaient là, ainsi que Tonk et Rémus. En face d'eux se tenait pas mal de rouquins, les jumeaux et Charlie en face des plus vieux aurors, puis les parents Weasley.

-bonjour tout le monde, salua-t-il tranquillement.

Les jumeaux et Charlie lui dédièrent un sourire éblouissant tandis que les autres adultes se taisaient brusquement.

Ah OK, on lui fait des cachotteries...

-Harry, on parlait justement de toi, fit Charlie en lui souriant, ignorant le regard noir de sa mère et Rémus.  
-vraiment ? Fit mine de s'étonner Harry en allant s'asseoir en bout de table, à la seule place de libre.

Rémus soupira, mais les jumeaux prirent la relève :

-ouais...  
-...en fait...  
-...on se demandait...  
-...pourquoi tu disparaissais si souvent comme ça.

Maugrey bougonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais Harry ne perdit pas son sourire.

-aujourd'hui j'étais au ministère.  
-encore ? S'étonna Rémus.  
-oui, j'ai reçu un héritage de quelqu'un qui me lègue sa maison et le devoir d'entretenir sa fille jusqu'à sa majorité.

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement, Harry se contenta d'attraper Lisandra qui l'avait suivi pour la mettre sur ses genoux.

-Harry, tu comptes en adopter beaucoup ? Demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.  
-tu aimes beaucoup les enfants, rajouta Charlie en faisant référence à Jérémy et Lisandra.

Harry sourit d'un air candide, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de la petite avec tendresse.

-oui, beaucoup. Mais là ce n'est plus une enfant, mais une jeune cracmolle de quatorze ans. Sa mère est une ancienne mangemort, à ce que j'ai compris, qui est devenue folle à force de doloris de Voldemort.

Sa voix, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, avait migré vers les graves, lui donnant un air effrayant.

Il se reprit en sentant les petits bras de Lisandra entourer son cou.

-mais bon, je pense pas que je puisse lui accorder beaucoup de temps avec... tout ça...

Il se mordit les lèvres, Charlie tendit le bras pour lui poser sur le genou dans un geste de réconfort.

Harry lui sourit.

-bref, pourquoi vous vous êtes rassemblés ?  
-le ministère va de plus en plus mal, grogna Maugrey. Plusieurs mangemorts sont infiltrés, Greyback a été libéré avec sursit pour « bonne conduite », des conneries moi je vous dit ! Il faut préparer en vitesse une contre-attaque !

_Merde..._

-et... en ce qui concerne les renseignements de Lisandra ? Demanda Harry en caressant le dos de la petite blonde pour éviter de trop penser au loup garou.

Maugrey acquiesça et répondit de sa voix bourrue :

-utile. Très utile même ! Des noms très inattendus, certes, mais mis sous surveillance, donc plus de problèmes de ce côté !

Harry sourit :

-tant mieux, d'ailleurs, si vous pouviez voir ça, Fol'oeil, ça m'arrangerais.

Maugrey parut surpris et jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe que Harry lui tendit.

-qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-des familles sur lesquelles j'aurais besoin d'informations, si possible.  
-possible, grogna Maugrey en grimaçant.  
-Harry, fit soudain monsieur Weasley. Je peux te parler ?  
-oui bien sûr, répondit Harry en se levant en même temps que lui.

Il sentit le regard de Rémus tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

-tu sais... commença Arthur en hésitant, après l'avoir amené dans la cuisine et fermé la porte. À... à propos d'Askaban et... et de mon fils.  
-Ron ? S'étonna Harry. Quel rapport entre Ron et Askaban ?

Arthur poussa un gros soupir.

-je ne sais pas. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec Draco Malfoy...

Harry mit un petit peu de temps avant de capter : la « mort » de Malfoy par Ron, dans la forêt interdite.

-heu oui... ?  
-Draco n'est pas vraiment mort n'est-ce pas ?

Silence.

-comment vous le savez ? fit Harry en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Bientôt imité par Arthur.

-alors c'est vrai ?

_Merde..._

-vous l'avez dit au hasard ? Demanda Harry en grimaçant, se rendant compte de son erreur.  
-j'ai l'espoir que mon fils soit un peu plus déboussolé si jamais il est impliqué dans la mort d'un de ses camarades, aussi énervant qu'il soit.

Harry hocha la tête.

-ouais, je comprends. En effet, Malfoy n'est pas mort, c'est un coup monté pour pouvoir mettre les Malfoy en sécurité. Tout du moins le père et le fils.  
-le p... Lucius ?

Harry cligna les yeux.

-bah oui, Lucius, il n'y a pas d'autre père si ?  
-mais... mais je... mais...  
-c'était stratégique, au départ, mais je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas si froid et méchant qu'il en a l'air. Enfin, Askaban y est sûrement pour quelque chose aussi.

Arthur sembla comprendre.

-alors c'était pour ça Askaban ! Mais comment as-tu pu faire évader...

Il se tut soudain, Harry se tourna brusquement et vit Rémus dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-de quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda le loup-garou en fixant le roux droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci donna une poussée dans le dos de Harry, lui signifiant de partir.

Harry s'exécuta, mal à l'aise.

.

-Harry ? S'étonna Charlie en le voyant entrer dans la salle à manger.

Il devait sûrement avoir l'air pâle.

-ouais ?  
-qu'est-ce que tu...

Des bruits de dispute s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce voisine.

Harry était un peu choqué, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ancien professeur de s'énerver.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la porte de la cuisine pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que les bruits se turent soudain.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, Rémus sortit, accorda un sourire un peu crispé à tout le monde et déclara qu'il allait se coucher.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, et grimaça.

-Harry, fit Charlie à nouveau, une fois que Rémus eut disparu derrière le couloir.  
-oui ?  
-pour ton cadeau, ça te dis qu'on s'en occupe ?

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent immédiatement, et il oublia tous ces problèmes pour se concentrer exclusivement sur les dragons.

-oh oui !

Il sautillait pratiquement sur place, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les jumeaux.

-quand seras-tu près pour partir ?

_Jérémy, Lucius, Blaise, Severus, Malfoy..._

Harry se calma immédiatement.

Mince de mince...

-hum, je sais pas, en fait, il faut que je vois.

Charlie éclata de rire en voyant sa petite moue boudeuse et lui cajola un moment sa frimousse, avant que Harry parvienne à se dégager en grognant.

-alala, je suis pas couché moi... Bon, je fais l'aller-retour, Lisandra, ne m'attend pas pour aller dormir, je sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre.

La petite hocha la tête et le tira vers elle pour lui embrasser la joue.

-d'accord.

Tonk se leva alors, et au grand étonnement de Harry, le prit dans ses bras.

-tu nous inquiètes, tu as toujours l'air fatigué. Ça doit être trop dur pour toi, non ?  
-ça va, Tonk, je gère !

Elle le lâcha alors, et lui sourit tendrement.

.

Harry arriva devant la cabane hurlante, le soleil était déjà couché.

Il poussa la porte, et vit le roi blanc se redresser d'un coup.

Il était affalé sur le canapé, prenant toute la longueur et traînant jusqu'à assez loin de l'autre côté du hall vide de toute autre présence.

-_tu as ossser partir sans moi !  
-je n'allais pas t'emmener au QG de l'Ordre quand même !  
-je me fiche d'où tu allais ! Tu ne m'as pas demander la permisssssion ! Sssstupide humain !_

Harry soupira.

_Quel casse-pied !_

-Potter, salua Severus en rentrant juste derrière lui.

Puis il se figea d'un coup en voyant le serpent qui, avec une moue affamée, commença à se glisser vers Severus.

-_Laissssse le, toi !  
-pff, combien as-tu d'humain à m'interdire ?  
-beaucoup, tous ccceux qui pénètre dans cette maissson et quelques autres...  
-tu es bien gourmand, ma propriété._

Harry grogna en rougissant.

N'importe quoi, ce serpent ! Quel idiot !

-Po-Potter...  
-oui, Sevi', répliqua Harry calmement avant d'enchaîner : c'est quoi cette chose, c'est un serpent, et il ne te touchera pas.

Harry se tourna alors vers lui, et lui sourit tranquillement.

-et comment pouvez-vous en être sûr, Potter ?  
-parce que je lui ai dit que tu étais à moi, donc il a grogné en disant que j'étais trop gourmand puisque j'avais déjà Lucius.

Alors que Severus s'étouffait avec sa salive devant le sourire insolent de Harry, Lucius entra dans le hall.

-re-bonjour, monsieur Potter.

Harry fit volte face vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-bonjour, Lucius. Comment allez-vous ?  
-étrangement bien, grinça le sang-pur en jetant un regard au serpent qui se contenta de siffler vers lui avant de retourner prendre sa place sur le canapé en quelques glissades paresseuses.  
-tant mieux, répondit Harry avant d'aller vers le lit et se jeter dessus avec une grâce de pachyderme.

Merlin qu'il aimait ce lit.

-alors, pourquoi le ministre vous a convoqué ?  
-j'ai adopté une autre enfant, une Mary de 14ans. Elle était la fille d'un prisonnier qui est mort il y a quelques jours.  
-je vois, répondit Severus, pas étonné pour une mornille.

Lucius s'assit à ses côté et lui caressa les cheveux.

Harry soupira de confort et vint se blottir contre lui avant de se rappeler la raison de sa présence ici.

Il décida d'être clair et précis :

-au fait, Sévi' ! Charlie Weasley m'a offert un dragon pour mon anniversaire, et il faudrait que je passe une semaine ou deux avec lui pour le dressage et...  
-hors de question !

Harry, surpris, leva la tête.

C'était Lucius qui avait parlé.

Celui-ci parut d'ailleurs mal à l'aise d'avoir parler de la sorte à Harry, et Severus lui prêta main forte.

-je suis d'accord avec Lucius. Vous ne pouvez pas vous absenter aussi longtemps, Voldemort pourrait attaquer et vous ne serez pas sur place pour intervenir. De plus, je dois vous rappeler que vous êtes censés vous occuper de cet endroit, qu'il soit protégé et tout le reste.

Harry fit la moue.

-mais je l'ai protégé !  
-et si nous sommes repérés ?

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, mais Lucius décida d'intervenir :

-je crois avoir la solution à votre problème.

.

Quelques instants plus tard.

-c'est absolument HORS de question ! Hurla Harry en se redressant vivement.

Le cri sembla réveiller une bonne partie de la maison puisque Blaise et Malfoy débarquèrent rapidement, tous deux avec une simple robe de chambre sur le dos, suivit de près par Jérémy.

-papa Harry !

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Harry prit Jérémy sur ses genoux et siffla à nouveau qu'il en est hors de question.

-ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Potter, et cela vous permettrait de passer le temps nécessaire auprès de votre... reptile !  
-c'est un dragon, répliqua Harry avec tout autant de verve. Et je refuse que Lucius devienne comme un elfe de maison !

Les deux serpentards haussèrent un sourcil tandis que Jérémy s'écartait légèrement de lui pour le regarder.

-ce n'est rien de comparable à un elfe de maison ! Il ne répondra qu'à vos appels !  
-dans ce cas c'est tout comme la marque des ténèbres !  
-c'est le même principe, en effet, mais justement le...  
-Sévi', ce n'est même pas envisageable ! Je refuse catégoriquement que...  
-maintenant ça suffit, Potter !

Harry se tue, pas calmé pour autant, vu son regard furieux.

-ce sort est extrêmement complexe et peu connu. Il utilise, certes, la magie noire, mais cela ne vous gêne pas, apparemment...

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, il reprit :

-...de plus, il permettrait de diminuer grandement la douleur de la marque des ténèbres.

Harry se figea alors.

-vraiment ?  
-oui.  
-mais... ça vous fait... mal ?

Cette fois, ce fut Lucius qui répondit, caressant à nouveau les cheveux de Harry qui, finalement, n'avait pas bougé du lit, s'étant juste assis en s'appuyant sur le sang pur.

-disons que cela dépend de l'état d'esprit du maître... de Voldemort, se reprit Lucius. Plus il est en colère, plus la douleur est grande.

Harry grimaça.

-et vu qu'il est très souvent en colère... bon, OK, mais... enfin, il va pas devoir exécuter tous mes ordres ou un truc du genre ?  
-je fais déjà tout ce que vous me demandez, monsieur Potter, répliqua calmement Lucius.  
-certes mais...  
-laissez tomber, Potter ! le coupa Severus. Faites-moi confiance !

Harry fit la moue mais continua quand même :

-mais si ça diminue la douleur de la marque, pourquoi ceux qui ont été marqués de force n'ont pas utilisés cette technique ?  
-je vous l'ai dit, Potter. C'est très complexe et peu connu.

Harry fit la moue.

-très bien.

Sourire victorieux de la part de Severus.

Blaise toussa pour attirer l'attention.

-de quoi parlez-vous ?

Harry allait lui répondre quand son regard se fit soupçonneux.

Il demanda alors :

-Blaise, Malfoy, vous portez quelque chose sous vos peignoirs ?

Blaise rougit alors brusquement, lui faisant prendre une drôle de couleur malgré sa peau noire.

_Touché..._

-ça ne te regarde pas, Potter, fit Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Harry sourit avec candeur et Blaise semblait vouloir rivaliser avec les couleurs du bouquet de roses rouges derrière lui.

Il réussissait assez bien, d'ailleurs.

-bref, la sexualité de Blaise et Malfoy n'est pas le sujet ! S'exclama Harry. Comment on doit faire ?

Blaise était trop marrant, cramoisi comme ça.

Severus lui coupa ses pensées :

-vous devez lui offrir un peu de votre corps.  
-encore ? s'exclama Harry.

Plus tard, il remarquera la connotation sexuelle et comprendra les rougissements de Malfoy. Pour l'instant, il pensait juste à son dos.

-oui, en effet.  
-si c'est un cheveux, ça suffit pas ?  
-non, Potter, ça ne suffit pas.

Harry souffla.

-quoi alors ?  
-vous...

Il se tut, un instant, avant de reprendre :

-vous connaissez les vampires ?

Harry cligna des yeux.

-le changement de sujet est plutôt mal venu, là.  
-non, mais en réalité...

Severus avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise à essayer de lui faire comprendre à demi-mot.

Fatigué de tourner autour du pot, il finit par déclarer abruptement :

-il faut qu'il prenne un bout de votre corps avec les dents, qu'il l'arrache lui-même et l'avale.

Regard médusé.

-sérieux ?  
-écoutez Potter... fit Severus d'une voix un peu tremblante, comme s'il essayait de le calmer.

Mais Harry, tout à ses images mentales, ne le remarqua pas.

-ça fera comme... je sais pas trop mais ça sera trop la classe ! Je vais être comme un rescapé de guerre et...

Silence.

Il _est _un rescapé de guerre...

Bon.

-bref ! Quel est le bout de corps qu'il doit m'arracher ?  
-celui que vous voulez.  
-ça va faire mal, non ?  
-la douleur est sûrement indispensable, mais il est possible de l'atténuer avec une potion.  
-quel est le meilleur bout, Sévi' ?  
-objectivement ? L'oreille, elle ne sert à rien.

Harry avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux.

-tu pourras le prendre en photo, Sévi ?  
-Potter... dégagez au lieu de dire des idioties.

.

Harry rentra au square.

-Charlie ? Appela-t-il de l'entrée.  
-je suis dans la cuisine.

Harry retrouva le rouquin et lui accorda un immense sourire.

-d'ici deux jours, nous pourrons y aller !  
-tant mieux, Harry !

Charlie semblait au moins aussi content que lui, si ce n'est plus.

.

-Harry c'est toi ? Interrogea une voix que Harry connaissait bien.  
-salut, Ron.

Harry donna une accolade à son ami et rentra dans la chambre orange à sa suite.

-tu vas bien ? Demanda Ron.  
-très bien, et toi ?

Ron lui sourit pour toute réponse.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec l'élégance de Harry dans ses meilleurs jours, et Harry ne tarda pas à en faire de même, en envoyant valdinguer ses chaussures d'un coup de magie sans baguette.

Ron vint poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry et soupira.

-Ry ? Demanda Ron, incertain.  
-ouais ?  
-Mione elle... enfin, elle m'inquiète un peu. Là elle est retournée chez ses parents, mais elle semble...

Il n'osa pas allez plus loin.

-elle semble quoi, Ron ?  
-j'en suis pas sûr, hein, tu sais que j'ai un sens de l'observation assez, heu, réduit, dirons-nous.

Harry laissa un petit petit rire sortir de sa gorge, mais Ron ne le suivit pas.

-en fait, Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'elle doute de toi. Elle ne parle pratiquement plus de toi, ou alors c'est pour me faire part de ses soupçons.  
-ses soupçons ? S'étonna Harry.  
-ouais, j'ai dû inventé un bobard, pour la fois où je t'ai suivi dans la cabane hurlante. Mais je crois qu'elle pense toujours que t'as une copine. Ça l'inquiète.

Harry voulut se redresser, mais le poids de la tête de Ron l'en empêcha.

-pourquoi ça l'inquiète au juste ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

-bah, tu sais, moi aussi. On a juste pas envie que tu fasses passer le trio d'or après... après une amourette sans importance quoi.  
-mais ce n'est pas...  
-moi je sais, Ry, je te fais confiance !

Ron se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-je te fais confiance, répéta-t-il.

Harry, un peu intimidé, se contenta d'acquiescer.

-ouais, je sais, Ron.

L'autre sourit avant de s'installer sur Harry, le long de son corps, entourant son cou de ses bras.

Un peu gêné au départ, il se fit rapidement au poids de son ami sur lui.

Ça ne changeait pas tant que ça de d'habitude, après tout, c'était un câlin comme les autres.

Harry ferma les yeux, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou, je fais rapidement les remerciments et on attaque le chap :)_

_merci à stormtrooper2 (vi ptetr bien mais moi je suis ouverte à tout, même l'inceste u_u), à Lily Halloween (vachement zarb comme rituel ? Tu trouves ? moi je trouvais ça juste mignon... et sexy... et sensuel... et génialement bien trouvé, mais bon, si tu veux dire que c'est zarb, libre à toi u_u), The Ice Cat (un peu sado-maso ? Ry ? noooooooooooon si peu u_u), Nepheria, Selsynn (des boucles d'oreilles ? Harry ? avec sa vie ? Alors d'un, je vois pas à quel moment il pourrait bien aller se faire percer, et ensuite IMAGINE QUE PENDANT UN COMBAT SA BOUCLE SE COINCE DANS LA BAGUETTE DE SON ENNEMI ? il est bon pour se la faire arraché - perte de concentration - possibilité de perte du combat u_u. DONC c'est plus mieux si Lulu la lui miam de manière sexy :p)_

_OoOXylionOoO, Maximilien (Ryry a un esprit bizarre ? il parait que les perso reflètent la personnalité de l'auteur et c'est vrai que la plupart du temps je raisonne comme lui, mais je vais décider de prendre ça pour un compliment, après tout, être spécial rend intéressant :p), Plew A.E (quand j'ai lu ta review, j'avais l'impression de lire un compte de fée 0_0 Et non, pour maman Lulu c'est pas négociable, c'est le mien u_u Mais le côté intelligent et à côté de ses pompes de Harry est très commun dans mon entourage, c'est donc un reflet réaliste d'un certain groupe de personne très amusant et très amicales (et aussi un peu effrayant quand ils partent dans leur délires, certes, mais je suis pas mieux u_u))_

_Merci à la jolie review anonyme qui n'a pas laisser de nom mais qui a posé plein de questions dont certaines n'ont (honte à moi) pas de réponses... je vais essayer de réglé ça au plus vite ! enfin, dans les prochains chapitres quoi u_u Mais même si je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu me laisses des review, je suis contente quand même quand j'en reçoit qui me font réfléchir !  
_

_merci aussi à mon pti bêta qui est toujours triste quand je le remercie pas sur mes chapitre, excuse boya_

**remarque de l'auteur : (c'est marrant de faire une remarque de l'auteur alors que je suis dans la partit blabla de l'auteur... c'est un détail ! :p) : on me fait remarquer souvent que ma fic est vachement lilalilou toute choupie et marrante... mais... mais... mais... mais je vais me faire tuer si je prépare pas le terrain alors je me lance...**

**L'histoire va prendre (pas tout de suite, hein, mais ça arrivera) un tournant beaucoup moins joyeux et beaucoup plus tragique d'ici quelques chapitres, alors je vous demande de vous préparer mentalement à ne pas tuer l'auteur, ce serait vachement cool pour moi !**

**Bref...**

**j'ai pas spoiler, enfin j'espère, donc bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre20 :

_Une petite vampire se baladait dans la forêt, et, OH, un humain plein de sang qui sent assez bon !_

_Elle s'approche tranquillement quand elle fut soudain stoppée par une force inconnue._

_Surprise, petite vampire fit la moue et son regard qui fait peur à tout le monde. C'est pas juste, elle avait si faim !_

_En échange de sa v... hum... son existence, Ryry Potty lui propose un marché !_

_« Tiens, si tu sauves mon ami, je te laisse repartir ! »_

_Petite vampire n'est pas très emballée, mais le Ryry Potty fait vraiment peur, et elle devine qu'il est capable de la tuer._

_Alors petite vampire alla mordre le monsieur alléchant, en le transformant en vampire de justesse._

-Harry, tu parles en dormant.

Harry grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

Étalé sur Ron, il grogna à nouveau en sentant la lumière l'agresser, et enfouit son visage dans la gorge de son ami.

-pourquoi t'es là ?  
-je vis au square depuis quelques semaines, si tu l'avais pas remarqué, fit le roux d'une voix sarcastique.  
-j'parle pas de ça...

Ron ricana, et Harry sentit sa gorge vibrer tout contre son nez.

-c'est toi qui t'es endormi dans mon lit, Ry.

Harry revit ses souvenirs passer dans sa tête et répliqua :

-non, c'est toi qui m'a bloqué dessus.

Ron éclata de rire, suivit de près par Harry.

-bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il est quelle heure ?  
-presque 9heure.

Harry se redressa, il pensait à son rêve.

_Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas sanglant ou lié de près ou de loin aux souvenirs de Voldemort..._

-bon, je vais voir si Lisandra est réveillée, et après j'y vais.  
-tu vas où ? Demanda Ron en se redressant.

Il observa son ami essayer de coiffer sa tignasse (sans succès il va sans dire) avant de se pencher vers ses chaussures pour batailler avec.

-tu devrais acheter des chaussures à scratch.  
-ne te moque pas de moi. Je supporte pas ces trucs, ça me rappelle les vieux machins que me donnaient les Dursley.  
-tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
-c'est toi qui a changé de sujet.  
-alors ?  
-je vais à Askaban.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, mais Harry était déjà dehors, dévalant les escaliers à la hâte.

-Harry attends !

Mais Harry n'attendit pas, il débarqua soudain dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Molly qui était en train de préparer le déjeuner, il se jeta sur sa fille adoptive qui était debout, à peine réveillée, et la fit tourner dans les airs avec un grand sourire.

Il se sentait étrangement bien, ce matin.

-salut ma belle !

Elle cligna des yeux et Harry la ramena contre lui et la serra fort, ses petits pieds nus ne touchant même plus le sol.

-bonjour, Harry.  
-tu vas bien ?  
-un peu secouée, mais ça va.

Harry rit un peu et lui embrassa le front avant de la reposer sur le sol.

-tu devrais mettre des chaussures, au rez-de-chaussée, dit il doucement en essayant d'avoir l'air sévère, sinon tu risques d'attraper froid.  
-j'aime pas les chaussures, répliqua-t-elle tranquillement, mais je peux mettre des chaussettes si tu veux.

Harry sourit et se fit aussitôt ensevelir dans les bras de Molly et étouffer contre sa grosse poitrine.

-Harry chéri, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux !  
-jgrfmf !

Molly le dégagea pour le regarder avec incompréhension.

-quoi ?  
-je disais que je n'allais pas mal, j'étais juste fatiguée.

Molly lui fit un sourire éblouissant au moment même où Ron débarqua dans la cuisine :

-Harry, il est _absolument _hors de question que tu retournes encore là... bas... Bonjour maman.  
-bonjour, mon Ronny, salua-t-elle en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Bien dormi ?

Il grogna une réponse approximative en se dégageant.

-Harry tu...

Le roux grogna.

Harry avait profité du câlin du matin de sa mère pour s'enfuir !

.

-canalise ta magie dans ta paume, comme ça, avant de la couper.  
-ok...  
-bien, maintenant tu dois garder contact avec ton sang même s'il est séparé de ton corps, et essaie de la faire bouger, doucement.

Harry s'exécuta en grimaçant.

La magie du sang n'était définitivement pas sa préférée !

.

-prenez un meilleur appui sur vos jambes, Sauveur !  
-mais c'est ce que je fais !  
-répartissez mieux votre poids, ou vous ne pourrez pas me bloquer !

Harry grogna pour la forme et s'exécuta.

-redressez-moi ces épaules, on dirait un pingouin constipé ! Allez, plus vite que ça !

Harry s'exécuta et encaissa sans trop de mal le premier coup de bâton, puis bloqua les coups qui suivirent avec facilité.

-bien. Vous voyez que vous en êtes capable ! Maintenant vous allez me faire un plaisir de décrisper vos mains et de ne plus avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui se ferait bouffer les entrailles par un veracrasse ! Maintenant redressez-moi vos épaules et RE-PAR-TI-SSEZ votre poids !  
-c'est ce que je fais !  
-alors faites-le mieux que ça !

Harry grogna.

Il en avait des bonnes, l'autre...

-allez on reprend, mais _détendez-_moi ces épaules ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau sur un champ de bataille !  
-mais vous m'avez dit de les redresser !  
-l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, grenouille imbécile ! Allez, plus vite que ça !

Harry soupira mais s'exécuta.

Il lui en foutrait, lui, des grenouilles imbéciles ! Non mais !

.

Harry ne transplana pas chez lui.

Après avoir atterri dans la forêt où il avait perdu la peau de son dos, Harry s'accrocha à un tronc d'arbre de toute ses forces et vomit.

Il vomit longtemps, et se sentit mieux.

Inexplicablement.

Quand il se redressa, il lui sembla soudain qu'il avait viré un bon paquet des choses qui encombraient son âme, et ça lui fit du bien.

Puis il s'étira, son dos craqua douloureusement, mais il se sentait toujours bien.

Alors il transplana tout droit vers la cabane hurlante, histoire de faire un petit coucou à Jérémy et Lucius, et après il irait donner les nouveaux noms à l'Ordre, à Maugrey si possible.

.

-Potter !

Harry fit sauter ses chaussures d'un coup de baguette et leva son visage vers l'auror.

-bonjour Maugrey. Qui y a-t-il ?  
-vous rappelez vous des noms que vous m'avez donné ?

Harry hocha la tête et le suivit à travers les couloirs, observant distraitement la démarche clopinante d'Alastor Maugrey.

-oui bien sûr.  
-j'imagine que vous savez que toutes les familles que vous m'avez noté sur le parchemin ont un rapport avec des prisonniers d'Askaban.

Harry hocha la tête à nouveau.

-voici leur adresse, et leur travail pour ceux qui en ont. Que voulez-vous faire pour eux ?  
-les protéger un minimum contre Voldemort.

Maugrey opina du chef d'un air bourru avant de pousser la porte de la cuisine.

-et pourquoi eux ?

Harry observa la pièce pour vérifier quelle était vide, puis il ferma la porte.

-je suppose que je peux vous le dire à vous... en fait, je peux avoir des entraînements spécifiques et très utiles de la part de certains prisonniers d'Askaban. J'apprends à me battre à mains nues, avec de la magie noire, des invocations, et d'autres trucs du même genre.

Maugrey ne parut étrangement pas surpris.

-cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, Potter ! Il faut que vous soyez mieux entraîné pour vous battre contre Voldemort !

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, Maugrey continua :

-je pense que vous aurez mon aide dans ce cas, que vous ayez plus de temps pour vos entraînements.  
-merci, ça m'aiderait vraiment vraiment vraiiiiiment beaucoup !

Maugrey grimaça un sourire et hocha la tête.

Il aurait ça en moins à caser dans son emploi du temps, c'était déjà ça !

.

_Lalala, tout va bien, Ryry, tooooooooout, va bien._

-mais _qu'est_-ce que c'est que ce BORDEL ?  
-Harry tu sais, commença Ron d'un air prudent, ce n'est absolument pas ma faute, ce sont les jumeaux qui...  
-mais qu'est-ce que _mes _fringues font par terre, au juste ? Et surtout, pourquoi elles sont toutes de couleur _rose _?

Les jumeaux se sourirent, tranquilles et pas le moins du monde effrayés par le survivant hors de lui qui leur faisait face.

-en réalité, Harry...  
-...nous avons utilisé un sort qui ne peut pas être enlevé par la magie, ni par une quelconque technique moldue.  
-on le sait.  
-on a vérifié.

Harry leur jeta un regard incrédule.

-mais _pourquoi_ ?  
-c'est bien simple, Harry !  
-en fait, on ne peut pas faire autrement...  
-...parce que si tu pouvais encore mettre ces...  
-...choses horribles, on aurait...  
-...été désespérément déçu...  
-...de ne pas te voir porter nos cadeaux !

Harry cligna des yeux avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez, l'air assez... crispé.

Il était dans sa chambre, enfin, leur chambre à Lisandra, Vent-De-Boue et lui, et tous ses vêtements étaient étalés sur le sol d'une... charmante couleur allant de rose bonbon à rose fushia.

Harry n'était pas raciste envers le rose, hein, mais PAS sur toutes ses fringues, merde !

L'hippogriffe, lui, s'était posé dans un coin, et regardait la scène d'un air blasé.

-pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ses cadeaux ne vont pas me plaire ?  
-aucune idée, Harry, parce que...  
-...ce sont vraiment la meilleure...  
-... des idées...  
-que l'on ait jamais eu !

Harry soupira.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de connaître les cadeaux de Fred et George.

Ceci, d'ailleurs, sortirent une malle de la poche de George, et après lui avoir rendu sa taille normale, la présenta à Harry.

-voilà tes nouveaux vêtements, Harry !

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux aux jumeaux.

-et le piège est où ?  
-enfin Harry, il n'y a...  
-...pas de piège !  
-C'est un cadeau après tout !

Harry ouvrit alors la malle et soupira.

-pas de piège, hein ? C'est moi ou il n'y a _que _du cuir ?  
-c'est toi, en fait...  
-le velours, les jeans et le satin sont au fond.  
-on a aussi fait un petit...  
-... mixe de tous...  
-...nos plus beaux articles !

Harry fit la moue.

-sachant que vous bossez dans un magasin de farces et attrapes, je ne suis pas sûr que...  
-en fait c'est...  
-...très simple. Il y a une rumeur qui...  
-...court sur toi.

Ron ricana et Harry le fusilla du regard.

Pourquoi ça les intéressait, de savoir s'il est puceau ou pas ? Ça les regarde pas !

-et nous, on a décidé de t'aider à conserver...  
-...ta pureté, si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire !

Harry cligna des yeux et désigna la malle.

-et c'est en me faisant porter du cuir que vous comptez le faire ?  
-oui, parce que de puissants sortilèges sont placés sur ses vêtements, expliqua George.  
-qui empêcheront quiconque d'abuser de toi, finit Fred.

Harry haussa un sourcil en sortant un jeans troué dont le postérieur semblait bien trop serrer pour lui.

-et comment ?  
-selon ce que la personne veut te faire...  
-...au moment où elle te touche...  
-...elle aura soit une décharge douloureuse si elle veut abuser de toi ou...  
-...te faire du mal d'une quelconque manière.  
-si, dans le cas contraire, la personne ne veut qu'une étreinte paternelle ou amicale...  
-...ces vêtements dégageront une chaleur douce qui vous mettra à l'aise.

Harry était un peu estomaqué.

_Pas de piège, alors, rien de rien ?_

-ça m'a l'air... plutôt bien, fit-il, incertain.  
-ça l'est, Harry, répondit Fred avec un grand sourire. Tu peux nous faire confiance.

Harry hocha la tête.

-mais tout ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez peint mes anciennes fringues en rose.  
-et bien...  
-...pour que nous soyons sûrs que tu ne confondes pas tes frusques avec tes nouvelles supers fringues !  
-dedans, il y a aussi un manteau-cape, et des sous-vêtements.

Ils sourirent ensemble.

-tout ce dont tu as besoin, en gros !

Harry hocha la tête.

-et pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Les jumeaux eurent un air malicieux avant de répliquer :

-on a bien le droit de te faire des cadeaux parce qu'on en a envie, non ? Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Harry était septique, mais il ne dit rien, fixant simplement le dos des deux rouquins s'éloigner des lits jusqu'à sortir de la chambre.

Ron ricanait encore dans son coin et Harry dut se résoudre à lui lancer un oreiller à la tête pour le faire taire, tout en se disant que Sévi' avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-j'ai vraiment pas confiance, fit Harry avec une grimace.  
-tu devrais essayer un jean, Ry, je veux voir ça !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta, fouillant pour trouver le truc le moins moulant possible.

Il finit par trouver un baggy qu'il enfila, grimaçant en remarquant qu'il tenait à peine sur ses hanches, laissant voir son caleçon.

-rah ! C'est n'importe quoi, ça tiens même pas !

Il saisit une ceinture et la glissa dans le pantalon avant de la serrer vivement.

Mais inutilement, puisque le pantalon lui retomba quand même sur les reins.

Grognant de mécontentement, il dégagea l'objet inutile et alla s'affaler sur le lit, satisfait de ne pas voir son pantalon descendre sur ses chevilles dans le mouvement.

-Ron, je déteste tes frères.  
-t'es pas obligé de mettre les sous-vêtements. Je t'assure, en fait, tu ferais bien mieux de t'en acheter toi même.  
-quoi ? Faire les courses ? Les _soldes_ ? Et avec qui au juste ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-je sais pas... avec ma sœur, par exemple !  
-Ron, ta sœur me fait peur quand on parle vêtements, c'est hors de question qu'elle me traîne dans les boutiques.

Ron explosa de rire en hochant la tête.

-Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Lisandra, viens me réconforter !

La petite blonde haussa un sourcil aristocratique avant de slalomer entre les vêtements roses qui jonchaient le sol, et escalader le lit pour aller entourer Harry de ses bras.

Celui-ci en profita pour se lamenter sur tous les mauvais coups qu'on lui a fait durant les années de scolarité des jumeaux, tandis que la petite sang-pur lui caressait tranquillement le dos.

Merlin qu'il adorait ces moments là !

Et dès demain, il partira découvrir le cadeau de Charlie en Roumanie.

.

-PAPA HARRY !

Harry encaissa le gamin qui lui rentra dedans, et le porta sur sa hanche en souriant.

-je suis pas ton père, Jérémy. Bonjour tout le monde.  
-bonjour Potter.

Harry tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son ancien professeur (tentative mise en l'échec par une baguette pointée sur son cou), puis alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de Lucius avant de saluer Malfoy et Blaise d'un mouvement de tête.

-Minia Zabini est...  
-...toujours dans sa chambre, oui.  
-ça devient urgent, marmonna Harry de mauvaise humeur.  
-qu'est-ce qui devient urgent, Potter ?

Blaise intervint alors :

-il ne vous a pas dit ? Il compte acheter un manoir !  
-c'est profondément stupide, Potter, mieux vaut le faire construire, c'est plus simple.  
-quoi ? S'exclama Malfoy. Mais Severus... !

L'homme chauve-souris eut un sourire tranquille et dit :

-sachant que Potter cumule la richesse de sa famille, celle des black et maintenant celle des Malfoy, je pense qu'il a de quoi construire une vingtaine de manoirs.  
-mais j'en veux pas une vingtaine, fit Harry en déposant Jérémy dans les bras de sa maman Lulu. J'en veux juste un avec un jardin pour que Minia Zabini puisse sortir un peu.

Severus hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

Il semblait fatigué.

-tout va bien, Sévi ?

Le maître des potions passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry dans un geste beaucoup trop affectueux pour ne pas l'effrayer grandement.

-merde, Sévi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mangé un truc pas bon ? On t'as forcé à faire des trucs cochons avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas à ton goût ? Ou alors c'est que tu crois qu'on est dans un rêve et tu dors encore !

Severus le regarda longtemps, le visage neutre, et Harry sut qu'il s'était trompé.

-suivez-moi, Potter.

Harry soupira.

C'était mauvais pour lui, ça encore...

.

Assis sur un fauteuil dans le petit salon, Severus observait son ancien élève qui s'était assis à même le sol, dos à la cheminée qui chauffait doucement la pièce.

-comment allez-vous, Potter ? Comment allez-vous vraiment ?

_Aïe..._

C'était sûr que ça allait être une question dans le genre !

Harry remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine et entoura ses jambes, cherchant quoi dire pour être sincère:

-je trouve ça... fatiguant... Je veux dire, je suis un peu fatigué de devoir vous cacher la plupart de mes recherches, je suis fatigué de vous cacher à mes amis, je suis fatigué de cette guerre, des rêves que je fais chaque nuit.

Harry passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux, fixant le tapis sur le sol.

Tout sauf regarder Severus dans les yeux.

-j'ai souvent l'impression que... l'Élu, le Sauveur, toutes ses conneries... c'est pas pour moi. Je veux dire, je pense pas être à la hauteur du job, je suis pas assez fort pour supporter tout ça...  
-Potter...  
-oui, je sais, c'est stupide, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Quand je pense à ce que toi tu endures sans broncher, à ce que Lucius a vécu avant de pouvoir vraiment se reconstruire, à ce que mes amis ont vécu pour moi alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire la dedans... J'ai tellement de respect pour vous !  
-Potter.  
-Je me dis que vous êtes bien plus fort que moi, et je comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui ait hérité de tous ses titres, alors que je suis si... Si faible, et...  
-Potter !

Harry releva les yeux.

Severus le fixait. Il se leva et ramena ses capes sur lui pour pouvoir s'asseoir aux côtés du fils de son ancienne meilleure amie.

-Potter, écoutez-moi bien. Vous êtes la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Ses titres, comme vous les appelez si bien, sont en réalité juste votre fardeau. Chacun a le sien, en temps de guerre, et je vous assure que j'ai plus de respect pour vous que pour quiconque, quand je vous vois le supporter avec le sourire.  
-je ne suis pas...  
-j'ai vraiment énormément de respect pour vous, Potter ! Alors faites-moi une faveur.  
-tout ce que tu voudras, Sévi' !  
-laissez-moi prendre la photo du rituel.

Harry se para d'un immense sourire avant de se blottir dans les bras gênés de l'adulte.

-merci Sevi' !

.

-fermez les yeux.  
-j'ai les yeux fermées, répondit la voix rêveuse de Harry qui fixait le plafond d'un air perdu.

Soupire.

-Severus, combien vous lui en avez donné ?  
-assez pour le faire tomber dans le plus profond des sommeils, mais il est résistant.  
-Severus, s'énerva légèrement la voix de Lucius qui tentait de garder Harry à peu près droit dans ses bras alors que l'adolescent partait en arrière avec un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Vous étiez juste censé lui faire oublier la douleur le temps du rituel !

Harry entraperçut un sourire sadique de son professeur des potions avant de fermer les yeux.

Il entendit un dernier « cela m'aurait moins amusé » avant de sombrer dans un état comateux, coupant tout contact avec le reste du monde.

.

« Potter, debout ! »

Harry devait se lever, il le savait.

Mais il était si bien, dans cette étreinte douce et sous ses caresses tendres.

Harry était si bien qu'il pourrait y rester toute sa vie...

_Enfin, oui mais non._

Parce qu'il avait pleiiiiiiiin de choses à faire !

Comme tuer un mage noir, entre autres.

Harry, grogna, et ouvrit les yeux.

Il était dans les bras de Lucius qui lui caressait tendrement le dos, son fils adoptif blottit entre eux.

-mal à la tête.  
-on t'a bouffé une oreille, Potter, c'est peut-être normal !  
-Malfoy, très cher ami, va voir ailleurs, loin, si j'y suis.

Ledit Malfoy ricana.

Harry se redressa et passa une main sur l'oreille qu'il n'avait plus et sourit.

-Sévi, tu me manges l'autre que je sois symétrique ?  
-taisez-vous, Potter, avant que je ne veuille vous arracher autre chose.  
-oh oui, j'adore quand tu fais des commentaires salaces, Sévi' !  
-ce n'était _pas _un commentaire salace, Potter !  
-vous n'êtes pas drôle...  
-vous me le dites souvent, et je ne vais pas changer pour vous !  
-FAUX ! Maintenant vous acceptez que je vous fasse des câlins quand je veux ! Avant, une tentative équivalait à la mort et...

Malfoy coupa là le débat en déclarant :

-et tu veux pas voir le trou que tu as dans le crâne, Potter ?

Harry se retourna brusquement vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-tu as un miroir ?  
-pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?  
-tu es Malfoy, tu as forcément un miroir sur toi.  
-et mon père alors ?  
-Lucius c'est différent, c'est maman Lulu ! Alors Malfoy ?

Malfoy fit la moue et sortit effectivement un miroir de la poche de sa cape, ignorant le sourire goguenard de Harry.

Il s'observa de long en large, mais ne vit qu'un minuscule trait blanc à la place de son oreille.

-quoi, c'est tout ?  
-Potter, ne demandez pas de cicatrices, c'est indigne de l'Élu.

Harry fit la moue.

-j'en ai déjà, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié !

Severus tendit alors une sorte de cache en cuir noir.

C'est un cache-œil pour les pirates ?

Harry renifla l'objet et se prit une taloche à l'arrière du crâne.

-ça ne va pas vous manger, stupide animal ! C'est pour que vous le mettiez sur votre oreille, sombre imbécile ! Et laissez vos cheveux tomber dessus, que ce ne soit pas trop voyant !

Harry fit à nouveau la moue.

-tu veux jamais que je sois fier de mes blessures, Sévi !  
-il n'y a aucune fierté à se faire arracher le dos par un sortilège mal maîtrisé.  
-pff, il était très bien maîtrisé, mon sortilège, ça n'a rien à voir !  
-mais bien sûr !

Finalement, Harry repartit avec une ''photo souvenir'' où on le voyait dans les bras de Lucius, l'air serein tandis que l'homme aux cheveux argentés se penchait pour planter ses dents dans l'oreille, la mâchonnait un instant avant d'y aller plus franchement et en arracher un bout, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que tout le visage de Harry soit ensanglanté.

Il la glissa dans la doublure de sa cape, bien décidé à ce que la photo devienne son porte-bonheur !

Avec, tout de même, un sort pour l'empêcher d'être découvert pour un truc aussi nul qu'une photo.

Un secret pareil dévoilé par maladresse, ça manquait vraiment de style, avouons le.

.

-et fait attention à toi, Harry.  
-oui, Molly.  
-et n'attrape pas froid. Couvre-toi bien, et ne te couche pas trop tard, je suis sûre que tu as du sommeil en retard.  
-oui Molly.  
-et...  
-maman, je suis désolé, nous devons vraiment partir. Prends ta valise, Harry.

Harry sourit à Charlie et attrapa son sac (rempli, hélas, de vêtements soit roses, soit provenant d'un magasin peu fréquentable qu'il avait contribué à créer).

-attends, Harry ! Et nous ?

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour sentir le corps d'Hermione s'écraser sur lui.

Alors qu'il se sentait partir en arrière (ben oui, les jambes c'est pas très stables, le matin), une poigne le retint avant de lui entourer les hanches et les soulever.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses jambes décoller du sol et Hermione poussa un cri :

-Ron ! Laisse-nous, tu vas te faire mal au dos !

Harry se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil aux bras musclés qui supportaient son poids (en soit pas bien conséquent, il devait bien l'avouer) et celui de Mione avec une facilité apparemment amusante vu comme l'idiot ricanait.

-et Harry, quand tu rentreras, je veux que Ron ne puisse plus te soulever !  
-mais c'est impossible ! Ron est presque capable de soulever la table !

Molly ne voulu rien savoir et Harry, tout en transplanant avec Charlie, cherchait déjà tous les sorts qui pourraient le maintenir au sol si jamais une vérification arrivait.

.

La rencontre avec son dragon était explosive, mais Harry en était tout de suite tombé amoureux, au grand soulagement de Charlie qui avait l'air de s'imaginer qu'il pourrait en avoir peur.

Comme quoi, les humains avaient parfois des raisonnements un peu étrange.

Harry n'avait plus peur depuis un moment déjà. Par manque de temps, principalement, et puis il en avait vu d'autres qu'un dragon.

Même si, dans le genre, le dressage de dragons était assez impressionnant, surtout quand il avait dû passer une nuit entière à l'affronter à mains nues : il avait dû rester sur son dos pendant des heures, faisant fi des ruades du saurien, se relevant aussitôt éjecté au sol et remontant immédiatement en évitant les flammes (c'est sûrement ça le plus dur...) et tenir encore et encore en priant pour que le soleil se lève le plus vite possible.

Cela avait d'ailleurs fortement étonné Charlie qui ne pensait pas que Harry avait autant de force dans ses bras maigrichons et autant d'agilité qu'un singe.

Et oui, peut-être qu'il était un pingouin constipé, mais au moins, il retenait bien les leçons (répartir son poids, placement de jambes, réception...).

Le bracelet que lui avait offert Maugrey lui avait été grandement utile, aussi.

Bon, il n'y avait pas eu de sortilège de magie noire, mais sans lui, il aurait eu le poignet coupé et le corps brûlé un bon paquet de fois.

Il avait dormi dans une tente car, d'après Charlie, il était préférable que le dragon puisse toujours sentir sa présence, pour améliorer leurs rapports.

Harry était optimiste : son dragon, qu'il devait nommé quand ce dernier l'acceptera (pas encore, lui avait dit Charlie), semblait l'apprécier de plus en plus !

Oui, les coups de queues étaient un signe d'affection !

C'est Charlie qui l'a dit !

Bref !

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient commencés, et Charlie avait décidé de faire une pause dans le dressage en faisant un tour au square.

Harry était assis dans l'herbe, ses vêtements de cuir accrochant légèrement l'herbe, de grandes bottes en peau de dragon lui montait jusqu'aux genoux, tenues avec des sangles, ses cheveux s'agitaient au vent, découvrant par moment le cache en cuir noir qui couvrait sa cicatrice à la place de son oreille droite.

Charlie l'avait remarqué, mais à part une moue intriguée, il n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

Face à Harry, un magyar à pointes le fixait de ses grands yeux étrangement orange, la tête reposant sur le sol tandis que son corps était enroulé derrière lui.

Ils se disaient au revoir depuis dix bonnes minutes, au plus grand déplaisir de Charlie qui poirotait pendant ce temps.

Harry finit par se lever, le dragon ferma les yeux, et le garçon rejoignit le rouquin.

-quand tu veux, Charlie, je t'attends moi !

Severus lui aurait asséné une taloche pour une telle remarque, Charlie, lui, se contenta d'éclater de rire.

Cela fit sourire Harry, avant qu'il ne grimace en sentant son corps passer en mode « traversons l'univers pour rejoindre la bonne cuisine de Molly ! ».

.

-Harry ! Cria Ron en se précipitant sur lui.  
-Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en le rejoignant pour une étreinte à trois.

Harry éclata de rire en sentant ses côtes et ses épaules se faire comprimer avec force.

-et bien, je vous ai tant manqué que ça ?  
-tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ! S'exclama Ginny en entrant dans le hall et allant embrasser Charlie. Bill nous a ramené Fleurk, c'est insupportable !  
-Fleurk ?  
-Ginny veut parler de Fleur, répondit Hermione en se dégageant. Comme elle va bientôt se marier avec Bill, elle reste toujours à la maison, et elle passe son temps à dégager ses phéromones !

Harry soupira.

-Ron, ne me dit pas que tu baves encore sur elle ?

Ron fit une moue amusée en se reculant avant de faire mine d'être offusqué quand Hermione se tourna vivement vers le rouquin.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
-c'est rien, Mione, rien que tu ne sais pas.  
-c'est vrai, tout le monde savait que Ron a hurlé sur Fleur pour lui demander d'être sa cavalière pour le bal des trois champions !

Dans un cri de rage parfaitement imité, Ron essaya de se jeter sur Harry.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et détala en courant, poursuivit par un Ron hilare, laissant en plan Ginny, Hermione et Charlie.

Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs de la maison et, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la cuisine, Harry se retourna pour voir où en était son agresseur.

Grossière erreur !

Ron le percuta durement et ils s'étalèrent sur le sol bruyamment, Harry étouffant légèrement sous le poids de son ami, leurs énormes sourires séparés de quelques centimètres.

-Arry, c'est toi ?

Harry renversa la tête en arrière pour voir apparaître Fleur et Bill par la porte.

Il leur adressa un sourire rayonnant avant d'éjecter Ron violemment sur le côté et de se redresser pour se cacher derrière Bill en ricanant.

-bonjour les amoureux, salua Harry en souriant à Fleur qui avait l'air un peu perdu.

C'était bon de revenir à la maison !

* * *

_**Voila un loooooooooong chapitre pour compenser ma prochaine absence.**_

_Là je sors tout juste du bac (français, dans le nez, svt dans le nez, oral... on repassera...) et je pars bientôt à paris pour la japan expo !_

_*court partout en agitant les bras et en hurlant de manière complétement hystérique*_

_ensuite je vire au camping ou j'aurais peut-être internet, peut-être pas, donc voila, pour éviter des attentes trop longues, je préviens u_u_

**Sinon **_je trouve Harry parfait dans ce chapitre, et ses discutions avec Severus me tuent de rire alors que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit..._

_C'est légèrement pitoyable, mais c'est pas graaaaaaaaaave :p_

_Laissez une pitite review, amis lecteurs/lectrices, à la prochaine !_

_Yume la ptite chaussette qui est enfin en vacance u_u_


	22. chap special

_et voila mon chap avec seulement un jour de retard !_

_Je m'améliore dans ms conneries, je trouve u_u_

_Le prochain chap risque de ne pas sortir dans la semaine qui suit, pardonnez moi mais je pars en vacance dans un camping, et je sais pas si j'aurais internet. Et comme je sais pas quand je l'aurais après... bah, pas d'affolement si il y a pas de suite tout de suite quoi^^  
_

_**Pour ceux qui sont allé à la japan, vous vous êtes bien amusé ? moi je me suis éclaté^^**  
_

_merci à sheltan(oh, tu penses que je me contenterais de ça ? ET BIEN JE FERAIS ENCORE MIEUX ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !), stormtrooper2 (vraiment ? c'est génial ! moi je seré en chaperon rouge (pas la mignone petite blonde, hein, je parlais de la tueuse en série u_u) et en mort, ça va être extra ! sinon, pour ton idée de duo avec Sev et Lulu... je crois que tous mes lecteurs ont oublié l'existence de Narcissa... quand au problème d'oreille de Ry, je trouve ça parfaitement sexy un monsieur asymétrique **), chlo007 (... comment j'adore ta review**), The Ice Cat (comment j'arrive à rendre des trucs normalement sérieux en trucs complètement tordant ? ... bah... *vérifie dans ses textes ce qui est censé être sérieux et normal dans la vie de Harry*, *trouve pas*, *se redresse avec un sourire de circonstance* c'est le talent, ma chère, le talent u_u), Aube Crepusculaire (j'y étais déjà l'année dernière, et c'est vrai que je me suis fait avoir en achetant n'importe quoi avec des étoiles dans les yeux, j'essaierais de me maîtriser cette année :p), OoOXylionOoO, zaika, romain54114 (t'es trop mignon, merci !^^), Anael Snape (*défaille de bohneur* comment t'es trop extra ! Je prends note de ton avis en tout cas :p j'ai adoré ta review !), Lily Halloween, Maximilien (ah oui ? tu sais que ton niveau d'anglais est aussi nul que le mien...), (fraternelle ? Harry et Sevi' FRERE ? ... *images incestueuse* heu... on verra...), (oui, mais Rémus a pas trop de place dans ma fic, en ce moment, ni dans les chapitres à venir...), Sahada, et enfin mon bêta qui, bien que stupide dès qu'il est fatigué, est quand même vachement cool dans ses corrections et ses aides pour l'écriture u_u  
_

Ensuite, review anonyme (faudrait prendre un surnom/pseudo aussi, j'ai l'impression de parler à un être intangible et irréel, c'est assez stressant...) je vais répondre à ton questionnaire direct ici, vu qu'il y a plein de questions intéressantes qui pourront aider les autres lecteurs aussi u_u

**On voit qu'il s'occupe des enfants mais pourquoi il les réunit pas chez Mary ou dans la cabane ?** - pas chez Mary parce qu'elle doit rester ignorante de la magie (conformément au désir de ses parents), et il y a des choses dans la cabane hurlante que personne ne devrait savoir, même Lisandra u_u

**Et puis il va bientôt aider les familles de mangemorts ?** - Maugrey s'occupe du plus gros avec on ne sait quel moyen en plus de l'Ordre du Phoenix u_u Mais je compte le faire s'occuper de quelques individus aussi, de son côté, enfin, à voir u_u

**Et pour Askaban ? Hermione doute mais pourquoi ?** - parce que Mione est vachement perspicace. Et puis elle se doute pas forcément pour Askaban, mais pour toutes les activités secrètes de Harry, elle perd sa confiance en lui

**La réaction de la mère de Mary, elle se pose pas de questions ?**- non, elle ne s'en pose pas, parce que pour elle sa mère est définitivement folle, Mary pense qu'elle à simplement fait une sorte de rechute sans importance.**  
**

**Et pour Arthur et Rémus il va se passer quoi ? **-...il va se passer queeeeeeeeeuh... hm... et bien... tu vois, c'est très simple. Oui. Exactement. Mais je peux pas te le dire parce que ce serait spoiler ! *s'en sort d'une pirouette pour éviter la question***  
**

**Tu décriras le mariage de Bill et Fleur ?** - peut-être, ce n'est pas encore sur u_u

**Et le manoir il sera où, comment et dans combien de temps ? **- hm... bonne question, il sera dans un bon bout de temps, surement grand et quelque part en Angleterre u_u

**Harry va t-il rassembler ses enfant, les habitants de la cabane et les familles des prisonniers(après tout il a assez d'argent pour construire plusieurs petites maisons à côtés, pour les familles). **- Lulu, Malfoy et Jérémy vont allé à Poudlard en même temps que Ry, mais je pense pas qu'ils y resteront, ils iront surement dans le manoir aussi. Pour les prisonniers, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais pourquoi pas, ça serait une bonne idée u_u

**Harry il est bizarre(désolé j'ai pas trouvé un autre mot), je veux dire il aime l'idée(et l'action)de se faire manger l'oreille, d'avoir une cicatrice et une photo.** - si tu avais sa vie, je t'assure que soit tu déprimes à chaque nouveau bobo, pleure, gueule, te rebelle, pète un câble... etc, soit tu prends ça à la rigolade. ça fait pas bien mature, ni très sérieux, mais chacun son truc pour tenir le coup dans la guerre u_u

**Ça sera surement utile un dragon (je le plains il sait pas qui est son** **dresseur) et puis il pourra faire voler les enfants et les adultes, les ****amusés. **-ose dire que c'est moi qui ai des idées bizarres après ça...

* * *

Chapitre 22, spécial sans Ry !

Le repas avait commencé, et Ginny était jalouse.

Terriblement jalouse.

Alors qu'elle avait décidé de déclarer sa flamme à Harry avant qu'il ne reparte, celui-ci l'avait totalement ignoré pour se jeter sur Charlie et lui parler avec animation.

Une haine s'embrasa dans le ventre de la rousse alors qu'elle dévisageait les deux garçons qui semblaient soudain, à ses yeux, bien trop proches.

Elle fixa la main de son frère posée sur l'épaule de Harry et les yeux brillants du brun qui n'avaient jamais regardé Ginny de cette manière.

En entendant le rire clair de Harry, elle serra les dents et baissa la tête, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.  
Pendant le repas, Ginny crut qu'elle n'allait pas tenir.

Elle s'était habituée à la proximité que l'amour de sa vie avait avec Ron, car elle était intimement persuadée que son frère aimait Hermione de tout son cœur. Mais Charlie ne cessait de passer son bras autour du cou du brun qui n'avait jamais l'air gêné.

_« regarde, comme il t'a volé ton cœur..._

_Regarde, Ginny, comme Harry t'a oubliée pour lui. Il est trop tard pour le récupérer, mais pas pour ta vengeance, venge-toi Ginny... »_

Ginny fronça les sourcils, fatiguée d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

Depuis presque un mois, sa jalousie s'aiguisait comme une lame, prête à s'abattre sur ceux qui s'approcheraient trop de Harry.

Elle était fatiguée de devoir toujours se contenir, fatiguée tout autant par les sourires que Harry ne lui destinait jamais.

_« regarde les... »_

C'était décidé, elle ne pouvait plus laisser passer ça, sa fierté était mise en jeu.

_« venge-toi ! »_

**Si je ne peux plus avoir Harry, je détruirais tout ce qui l'a éloigné de moi.**

Ginny vit son frère se pencher pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du brun qui sourit tendrement avant que Charlie ne se recule avec un sourire lumineux.

**En particulier lui...**

.

-maître, fit le mangemort qui l'avait accompagné en s'agenouillant sur le sol,elle est là.

Voldemort sourit à Ginny qui garda un visage vide de toute expression.

-ainsi, une Weasley a enfin décidé d'être fidèle à son sang ?  
-je veux juste que vous tuiez une personne, et je sais que cela blessera Harry. Je pense donc que ça vous intéressera.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Voldemort. Il se pencha en avant sur son siège qui ressemblait à un trône.

-voyez-vous ça ? Et quels renseignements peux-tu me donner, chère enfant ?

.

Voldemort et les mangemorts débarquèrent en Roumanie, comme prévu.

Le mage noir était silencieux, ses yeux rouges parcourant la vallée qui lui faisait face, sa longue cape noire volait autour de son corps glacé.

Frustré de ne plus ressentir les émotions de son ennemi, de ne plus pouvoir accéder à ses pensées, de ne plus pouvoir s'y infiltrer de force... Il avait enfin une occasion de faire souffrir Harry Potter, et de lui montrer qui gagnera cette guerre.

Parce que ce sera lui qui la gagnera, il avait une armée mieux organisée, des sujets plus loyaux, et le ministère deviendra bientôt entièrement son arme.

Que pouvait un garçon de dix-sept ans contre lui ? Que pouvait l'ordre du phœnix sans Dumbledore ?

Rien, rien du tout.

Aussi nauséabonde que soit cette idée, aucun ennemi n'était à sa hauteur, aucun adversaire n'était assez puissant pour le détrôner et lui soustraire sa puissance.

Dumbledore aurait pu, mais il était trop naïf, pas assez ambitieux pour pouvoir réellement lui tenir face. Il ne prenait pas de grande décision, refusait de prendre ses responsabilités, et se contentait de gémir sur son sort comme le vieillard qu'il était...

Potter aussi aurait pu. Mais il ne le détestait pas assez, il n'avait pas encore assez souffert pour pouvoir lui faire face sans aucune faille dans sa haine, il n'avait pas encore perdu assez d'êtres chers. Mais bientôt... bientôt Harry Potter sera un adversaire à sa hauteur... Il en était persuadé.

Voldemort s'avança vers la clairière où quatre ou cinq dragons crachaient du feu et se débattaient contre des chaînes épaisses.

Puis il vit Potter au loin. Son Harry Potter. Un rouquin le tenant par la taille.

Ginevra Weasley avait donc dit vrai...

Il sourit, leva la main et un mangemort expulsa immédiatement Potter d'un sort.

Puis Voldemort prit sa propre baguette et rompit la chaîne de l'un des dragons tout en souriant.

La vengeance, Harry Potter... Ne te l'avais-je pas promis ?

.

Bellatrix était assise sur le sol de sa chambre. Le lord avait décidé de partir en mission et elle n'y avait pas été convié, elle était donc seule pour un moment...

Elle repensait à son enfance.

Quand elle rêvait encore de ne pas finir comme sa mère.

Quand elle enviait son cousin, le petit Sirius qui la prenait dans ses bras en disant qu'un jour ça ira mieux, et qu'elle pourrait aimer qui elle voudra.

Elle l'avait cru à l'époque, et quand elle l'avait vu, à Poudlard, avec ses amis griffondors et traînant avec des nés-moldus, elle s'était dit que ça pourrait être possible.

Mais les tortures que lui ont infligés ses parents l'ont convaincue du contraire : elle devait suivre les idéaux des sang-pur, elle devait suivre les traditions de sa famille, son slogan « toujours pur », elle devait s'y conformer.

Et elle s'y conforma.

Seulement, parfois, quand le soir est là et que l'on est seul, on se permet de tout remettre en question, sachant très bien que dès le lendemain on reprendra nos vieux préjugés et notre cruauté, qu'on redeviendra fou, fou de douleur et fou d'amour pour le maître.

Mais pour l'instant, elle pouvait se laisser aux remords, aux regrets, aux espoirs.

Elle repensa au regard de Harry Potter voyant son parrain mourir.

Son cri.

Ses yeux la regardant.

Sa haine palpable.

Son cher cousin, Sirius Black, qu'elle avait exécuté pour le maître des ténèbres.

Dans quel but, dans quel idéologie la mort du prince charmant de son enfance pouvait exister ?

Elle n'avait pas voulu, elle aurait voulu qu'il la réconforte en disant "ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ? Tu es mignonne, Bella, ça ne fait rien s'ils te veulent du mal, parce que tu es forte". Il lui embrasserait le front et répéterait : "tu es forte n'est-ce pas ?" en la fixant de ses beaux yeux gris.

Et elle, elle hocherait la tête comme quand elle était petite.

"Oui, Sirius, je suis forte, je vais te montrer..."

C'est ce qu'elle aurait répondu...

Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Elle avait flanché devant ses parents, flanchée devant les attentes des Black, flanchée devant Rodulfus Lestrange, devant le maître, aussi, bien trop souvent.

Et fermer les yeux sur le mal qu'elle faisait, ignorer sa peur, ignorer les supplications des victimes.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait vivre avec n'importe quel poids sur la conscience, qu'elle pourrait suivre les idéaux du maître et des sang-pur, et elle avait pensé que ça continuerait éternellement comme ça...

Mais Potter avait ce regard.

Cette tristesse infinie, cette détermination sans limite...

Il semblait prêt à tout pour ses idéaux, tout comme le lord.

Mais il ne lui faisait pas peur.

Il lui donnait simplement l'impression que lui pourrait la libérer.

Elle se leva lentement du tapis et leva les bras au-dessus d'elle, observant ses doigts jouer avec l'ombre de la bougie qui éclairait sa chambre.

Une profonde certitude s'encra en elle.

Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier, sera aussi son sauveur.

Il la libérera de ses péchés.

Il sera celui qui la tuera...


	23. Chapter 23

_salut salut !_

_Lily Halloween (non, Bella ne va pas vraiment changer, elle sera toujours aussi tarée et amoureuse de son seigneur et maître... Mais disons qu'elle aura aussi en parallèle un but u_u), stormtrooper2 (belle analyse, comme toujours, je n'ai rien à redire si ce n'est que la "profonde amitié" est surement un terme exagéré. Charlie est complice avec Ry, effectivement, mais pas au point qu'on puisse appelé ça une profonde amitié, car Harry, malgré son air trop choupi bisounours, n'a confié son amitié sincère qu'à Mione et Ron (Lulu et Sev sont à part, on ne peut pas appelé ça de l'amitié u_u). hm... finalement, j'avais quelque chose à redire^^),_

_sheltan,__The Ice Cat, annadriya, Maximilien (moche, inhumain, comment tu y vas... Je trouve Ginny particulièrement humaine moi, avec toute la cruauté et l'envie que chaque humain possède (sauf Ry et sangoku) mais cache sous une ou deux couche d'hypocrisie u_u),_

_shateful (merci, ça me fait super plaisir que tu me dises ça, c'est un travail assez difficile de mélanger humour et sérieux, en général, mais pour moi c'est plutôt le contraire en fait, quand je fais une fic sérieuse je peux pas m'empêcher de glisser un peu de n'importe quoi dans mes perso, et quand je fais une fic drôle j'arrive pas à me détacher complétement de la cause-à-effet, si tu vois ce que je veux dire u_u en tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir (je l'ai déjà dit) et j'espère continuer à m'améliorer avec des review aussi gentilles !)  
_

pour la review anonyme qui chipote encore ses petit poids, réponse spécial à nouveau :) :

**J'ai compris pour les enfants mais Mary doit bien se douter de quelque chose, par exemple la prison de son père(si elle cherche la prison, chez les moldus elle ne doit pas exister)et puis l'hôpital de sa mère est moldu ? Comment ils font pour la soigner ? Pourquoi elle est pas à St Mangouste ?** -pour son père... heu... j'y avais pas penser effectivement (mais tu te poses surement trop de question, ça peut pas venir de moi u_u) pour l'hôpital, oui c'est un hôpital moldu et de toute manière on ne peut pas soigner la folie par doloris (Nev serait au courant si c'était le cas) donc pas d'intérêt de l'envoyer à St Mangouste u_u

**Alors si Hermione n'a pas confiance on aura droit à un interrogatoire mais où Mione ne criera pas ?** -tu verras quand ça arrivera u_u

**Oui mais sa mère connait le nom d'Harry puis le murmure qu'elle entend il s'invente pas, quoi qu'elle puisse en penser.** -bien sur, et qu'es-ce qui te prouve que Harry ne lui a pas parler avant son retours ? même sans ça, met-toi à sa place, ta mère est folle sans même que tu saches pourquoi, elle n'a pas forcément besoin de se poser d'autres questions auquelle elle ne pense pas pouvoir obtenir de réponse u_u

**Je l'avais pas vu comme ça, mais c'était bizarre de ce dire qu'il veut une photo où on voit Lucius lui bouffer l'oreille pour en faire son porte-bonheur**. -tu trouves u_u je suis pas d'accord, tant qu'à te faire bouffer une oreille, autant prendre une photo, ça t'arrivera pas tous les jours :/

**Moi ? Des idées bizarres ?^^ Où vas-tu chercher ça, je suis normale avec des idées normaux :)** -ouais et moi je suis une petite culotte rose, tout le monde sait ça u_u

**De toute façons Ginny est une connasse(tu vas la faire mourrir/dit oui please) et Bella une gentille pas encore tout à fait convertie en gentille.** -le sort de Ginny n'est pas encore décidé, mais moi non plus je peux pas la piffer, donc ça risque de ne pas finir en "tout est bien qui fini bien, ils vécurent heureux et firent plein de calins avec des bisounours" pour cette grognasse u_u

**Bella je comprends pas trop un truc, "le prince charmant" c'est Sirius alors elle aime Sirius ? Tu vas le refaire vivre ?** -non, elle aime pas Sirius d'amour, en tout cas je pense pas. Mais quand tu es petite, tu as parfois un prince charmant qui est en fait une figure masculine qui te protège ou te console (pour moi c'était mon grand frère, mais après j'ai changé d'avis pour que ce soit moi qui le protège plutôt que le contraire, il a rien eu à redire u_u) et la résurrection de Sirius, c'est un peu toute l'histoire de Ry qui est basée dessus^^

**Je viens de me rappeler, les deux prostituées tu ne vas plus parler d'elles ?** -si elles reviennent, mais pas encore u_u

PS : Pour le surnom, je te propose "chipoteuse de petit pois", t'en penses quoi ? :D

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

.

_Tuer, je te tuerais..._

Harry s'agita dans son sommeil.

_Je ne te laisserais pas vivre._

_Je ne te laisserais jamais, parce que tu as eu ma vie une fois, je ne te laisserais aucune chance !_

_Je tuerais tes amis, et je mangerais le cœur de ton amant..._

-Harry, lève-toi, ton dragon ne va pas t'attendre toute la journée !

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement et réfléchit un instant avant de rejoindre Charlie.

Un amant ?

Quel amant ?

_Il a bu quoi le Voldy ?_

.

Harry, essoufflé, recula et laissa Charlie enchaîner magiquement le dragon déchaîné.

Hilare, Charlie vint le soutenir en passant une main autour des hanches de Harry.

-et bien, tu fatigues plus vite que d'habitude, Ry, tout va bien ?

Harry grogna une réponse en détournant les yeux.

Sa cicatrise lui faisait vraiment mal, depuis cet idiot de rêve.

_Voldemort idiot imbécile idiot imbécile idiot imbécile idiot !_

-Harry ?  
-oui, désolé, je pensais à autre chose.  
-tu as mal dormi ?  
-ça va, j'ai connu pire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et sans prévenir, Harry sentit un sort frapper son dos pour l'éjecter en avant.

Il s'envola et s'écrasa durement sur le sol.

Il grogna douloureusement et tenta de se relever, mais un autre sort le maintint au sol.

Le hurlement d'un dragon lui fit écarquiller les yeux, et il entendit Charlie crier son nom. Il voulut se débattre mais rien n'y fit, il était définitivement stupéfixé.

Puis, d'un coup et sans prévenir, Harry sentit une poigne lui saisir le col et le lever de force, alors que tout son corps recommençait à bouger. Une baguette se plaça sur sa gorge et il sentit quelque chose de glacé s'entourer autour de son cou.

-alors, petit Potter, que penses-tu de notre petite fête ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

Cette voix grave... Fenrir Greyback !

Une langue passa lentement sur sa joue et l'haleine écœurante de rats crevés envahit les narines de Harry qui grimaça.

Il ne pouvait pas parler, sa gorge était compressée par l'espèce de collier en fer qui l'étranglait.

Le loup garou le tourna alors vers le spectacle où il vit avec horreur Dayfus, la jeune vouivre qu'avait soignée Charlie il y a à peine quelques jours, se cambrer, ses chaînes rompues, sa gueule grande ouverte d'où quelques crachats de lave étaient propulsés.

Tétanisé à ses pieds, Charlie paraissait blessé à la jambe. Donc incapable de s'enfuir !

Jurant contre la faiblesse qui l'empêchait d'agir, Harry se sentit tirer en arrière alors que le dragon laissait une immense gerbe de feu éclairer le ciel encore dans l'obscurité du matin.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant sa patte s'enfoncer dans le ventre de Charlie qui hurla.

_Non !_

_C'était impossible !_

_Pas Charlie, il n'avait rien fait !_

-mon très cher Harry Potter...

Harry tourna les yeux vers celui-qui-n'était-plus-un-homme et le fusilla du regard, toujours incapable de parler.

Voldemort souriait tristement, faussement déçu.

-tu vois ce que je dois faire par ta faute ? Regarde le, ton amant, n'est-ce pas désolant ?

_Mais bordel c'est pas mon amant ! T'es bouché ou quoi ?_

Harry siffla de colère et de douleur, ayant la nette impression que ce qui lui entourait le cou s'était resserré.

Voldemort fit alors apparaître une chaîne dans sa main qui serpenta jusqu'au menton de Harry où elle se fixa sur le collier de fer.

Comme s'il était un vulgaire chien.

-lâche le, mon cher Fenrir...

Le loup garou se pressa un instant contre son dos avant de le pousser violemment en avant, le faisant tomber à quatre pattes sur le sol caillouteux de la clairière.

Comme un chien...

-regarde, mon cher Harry...

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui saisit le visage dans ses doigts squelettiques et blancs pour lui relever le visage vers le corps agonisant de Charlie, alors que le dragon attaquait à présent les autres sauriens autant avec les dents qu'avec le feu.

-est-ce que tu imagines comme il doit être déçu de mourir à cause de toi ?

Mourir ?

Charlie va mourir ?

_NON !_

Et il ne pouvait rien faire, comme un chien.

Harry voulut se recroqueviller en fermant les yeux, mais Voldemort l'en empêcha en saisissant les cheveux de Harry pour lui tirer la tête en arrière.

-je te dis de le regarder !

Mais Harry ne voulait pas regarder, il ne voulait pas, il voulait juste...

Il voulait juste...

Un rugissement encore plus puissant que celui de la vouivre s'éleva, lui faisant quasiment exploser la tête tant les décibels étaient nombreux. Mais Harry ne pouvait même pas se protéger les oreilles à cause de la poigne du mage noir. Quand celui-ci se mit debout, tirant sur la chaîne pour que son prisonnier en fasse de même, Harry réussit à tourner la tête assez pour voir qui avait poussé ce cri.

Même s'il le savait déjà, il aurait reconnu ce timbre entre mille, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais entendu aussi puissant.

Son dragon, toutes pointes dressées vers le ciel, avait la gueule grande ouverte, ses pattes profondément ancrées au sol et les yeux orangés fixés sur l'autre dragon.

Dragon qui se figea, d'ailleurs.

Qui le regarda comme le regardaient tous les dragons.

Puis qui ouvrit ses ailes en grand et s'enfuit en s'envolant. Sans être aussi gracieux que ceux d'un oiseau, ses battements d'ailes créaient un vent puissant qui les propulsèrent en arrière, Voldemort lâchant la chaîne sous le choc. Aussitôt, Harry en profita pour se dégager et enfoncer son coude violemment dans le visage de son ennemi, à défaut de trouver le nez. Puis il lui monta dessus à califourchon et enserra sa chaîne autour du cou de l'enflure et l'étrangla le plus possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la limite de perdre connaissance, hélas, un sort s'écrasa juste à ses côtés, et Harry se jeta loin du presque-cadavre en jurant.

Les mangemorts présents le bombardèrent de sorts et Harry se créa un bouclier sans baguette tout en reculant rapidement vers son dragon.

Son dragon qui était trop dangereux de monter à ce stade du dressage, lui avait dit Charlie avec sérieux.

Mais était-ce franchement le moment d'être prudent ?

Les mangemorts se jetèrent sur le corps de leur maître, paniqué, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Bellatrix n'était pas là, il n'avait donc pas à craindre d'attaques enragées d'une furie blessée dans sa fierté de disciple de Voldemort.

Il parvint à son dragon, et fit exploser la chaîne sans même que son bouclier s'affaiblisse.

Le dragon se cabra comme un étalon mais Harry ne lui laissa pas la chance de seulement penser à s'enfuir : il avait sauté, s'était agrippé aux pointes osseuses et elles s'étaient couchées sous le contact du corps de son maître.

Harry était enragé.

Charlie, Charlie, Charlie...

Le dragon décolla soudainement, alors que Harry n'avait rien dit.

Beaucoup moins docile qu'un balai, ça c'était sûr !

Le dragon poussa un souffle enflammé sur les mangemorts qui s'éparpillèrent en hurlant, tandis que les plus fidèles jetaient des sorts pour protéger leur maître.

Harry hurla le nom de Charlie quand ils arrivèrent au-dessus de ce qui ressemblait bien trop à une dépouille.

Le dragon atterrit et rugit en direction des mangemorts qui reculèrent de plus belle, n'osant pas lui envoyer de sorts de peur de l'énerver encore plus.

Harry se jeta à terre, manquant de se fracasser une jambe, mais n'en eut cure puisqu'il continua jusqu'à tomber à genoux devant le frère de son meilleur ami.

Il colla sa main contre le visage de Charlie mais...

Mais aucun souffle n'effleura sa peau, aucun autre que le vent.

Il ferma alors les yeux, fort, et hurla.

Il hurla comme il n'a jamais hurlé.

-CHARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

.

Satisfaits que la mission ait réussi mais effrayés par la quantité effrayante de magie qui se dégageait soudain de derrière la masse menaçante du magyar à pointe, les mangemorts s'empressèrent de transplaner avec leur maître.

Après tout, Harry Potter souffrait, n'était-ce pas le principal ?

.

Harry ne hurlait plus, il n'avait plus de voix, il allait mal, si mal...

-Charlie... non...

Et il ne pleurait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas depuis Sirius, il ne pouvait plus.

Mais Charlie...

Charlie, à cause de lui...

Un gémissement inarticulé sortit de la bouche du cadavre, ce qui le fit relever la tête vivement.

-Charlie ? Charlie tu es vivant ?  
-aucune... idée...  
-oh putain de merde...  
-vocabulaire, Harry... maman... n'aimerait pas t'en... t'entendre parler comme ça...

Harry haletait, Charlie allait mourir, trop de sang, beaucoup trop de sang...

-Charlie...  
-merde alors... moi qui aurait voulu mourir dans les bras d'une belle princesse...

Harry, la gorge serrée, se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il serra le rouquin plus fort contre lui, ses mains parcourant frénétiquement son corps à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi capable de l'aider.

-dé-désolé... Charlie, c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas... si je... Charlie...  
-ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tu es... quand même beau... toi aussi.

Harry esquissa un faible sourire, serrant plus fortement le rouquin contre son torse.

-ma belle princesse... murmura une dernière fois Charlie avant que sa tête ne tombe sur le côté.

Harry baissa la tête, coupable jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

Alors, il sentit une présence non loin de lui. Il discerna l'aura comme il l'avait appris, et il releva la tête, un éclair déterminé dans les yeux.

Harry posa délicatement le corps de son ami au sol, et s'éloigna à grand pas vers la présence.

* * *

_Vi je sais, j'ai non seulement été cruelle à ne pas donner ce chapitre plus tôt, et encore plus de vous abandonné ici..._

_ Mais la cruauté, c'est cool quand même, non ?_

_non ?  
_

_Moi j'aime bien u_u_

_mais bon, le fait que vous m'en veuillez terriblement ne vous empêche pas de me laisser un message, n'es-ce pas ?_

_siouplait !_

_à la prochaine au prochain chapitre qui arrivera... quand j'aurais internet, voila :/_

_bisouxx_

_Yume la petite chaussette u_u_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello !_

_Deux jours de retard, pardonnez moi, mais si je vous expliquez pourquoi vous ne me croirez pas (si si, avec Blanche neige, quelques extra-terrestres et même un shtroumph, une sombre histoire de complots militaire et de quête de pouvoir pour gouverner la galaxie, enfin, trop compliquer... u_u)  
_

_Tout d'abord merci à mon bêta, et à mes lectrices :_

_Aube Crepusculaire (tu peux :p), stormtrooper2 (le fantôme, déjà ? heu... mauvaise pioche au deux, pourtant il y avait un indice il y a quelques chapitres ! je crois que si je ne fais pas une fin horrible pour la rouquine, vous allez resté sur votre faim... MOUAHAHAHAH !)_

_Isi, __didile (parce que quand t'es en train de mourir tu dis pas toujours des trucs très intelligents et réfléchis...), Lily Halloween (ta review dégageait une aura très maléfique...)__, Maximilien (la supplication c'était bien aussi...), __nepheria4 (enfin une review qui fait pas peur ! :'( ouin !), sheltan (en parlant d'identifiant, j'ai rien comprit à ton truc, désolé, j'ai pas compris ce que je devais faire avec, je suis nulle en informatique -_-), M. S LaFey (merci comme d'ab :p), Egwene Al' Vere (T_T oui merci !)_

___The Ice Cat (j'ai bugé quand t'as parler du meurtre de Lilie, je pensais que tu parlais de Lily et je me disais que soit j'avais posté quelque chose de bizarre, soit tu avais un problème... et puis qui te dis qu'il meure ? il est mourant, certes, mais je suis pas si méchante... enfin... pas trop... enfin, pas en ce moment... bref, il va pas mourir u_u et oui, évite de m'embrasser si tu peux, même si on se connait un peu, pour moi c'est pas avant le mariage u_u)_

_les gens font des hypothèses assez logique sur la présence, Ginny, Lucius, Severus ou autres... pourquoi me croyez aussi prévisible ?_

_Détrompez vous ! MOUAHAHAHAH ! J'avais laissé un indice en plus, quelques chapitres plus tôt. Je suis déçue que personne ne l'ai remarquer..._

_..._

_Ou alors peut-être que vous croyez que les rêves de Harry n'avaient pas d'importance *air suspicieux*_

_Enfin bon u_u  
_

_Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

« _Une petite vampire se baladait dans la forêt, et, OH, un humain plein de sang qui sent assez bon ! »_

Viuma, attirée par l'odeur du sang qui flottait parmi la puanteur du souffre, se mit à glisser dans cette direction quand soudain...

_« Elle s'approche tranquillement quand elle fut soudain stoppée par une force inconnue. »_

Un jeune homme apparut alors dans son champ de vision, elle ne l'avait pas senti, c'était étrange.

Il se rapprocha, et elle vit que c'était de la magie qui l'empêchait de prendre son repas.

_« Surprise, petite vampire fait la moue et son regard fit peur à tout le monde. C'est pas juste, elle avait si faim !_

_En échange de sa v... hum... son existence, Ryry Potter lui propose un marché ! »_

-Si tu sauves mon ami, je te laisse repartir !  
-Qui es-tu, humain, pour me donner des ordres ?

L'humain ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder toujours aussi fixement.

_« Petite vampire n'est pas très emballée, mais le Ryry Potty fait vraiment peur, et elle devine qu'il est capable de la tuer._

_Alors petite vampire alla mordre le monsieur alléchant, en le transformant en vampire de justesse »._

Elle s'exécuta alors malgré les dragons, ces ignobles espèces, qui la regardaient méchamment, eux aussi. Mais bon, pas autant que le jeune homme.

.

Harry observa la femme aux cheveux blonds ramenés en une tresse basse se pencher au-dessus du corps de son ami, un air gourmand sur le visage. Harry savait que c'était une vampire car un prisonnier lui avait décrit la forme de l'aura qui entourait ce genre de créatures.

Dans les histoires moldues, les vampires peuvent sauver des gens en les transformant, non ?

Dans le monde sorcier aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Dans tous les cas, Harry ne pouvait pas laisser Charlie mourir, il trouverait un moyen, un sortilège, n'importe quoi, mais Charlie ne devait pas mourir !

Le dragon de Harry qui, jusque là, n'était pas intervenu, se leva alors et marcha lentement vers celui qui était à présent son maître, et il plongea ses yeux orange dans ceux de l'humain.

Le temps ralentit sa course pour eux.

Et Harry comprit.

-alors comme ça tu t'appelles Ryano...

.

-Li... Char... Charlie ! Charlie !

Il entendait la voix.

La voix qu'il n'entendait plus il y a quelques temps.

Il se sentait étrange, comme s'il flottait.

Il avait mal, aussi, mais plus de la même manière, c'était étrange.

Charlie ouvrit les yeux.

Un ange était penché au-dessus de lui, un magnifique ange aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs en pétard.

-Ry... ?  
-bienvenue parmi les vivants, Charlie.

Il esquissa un sourire, puis sombra dans un profond sommeil.

.

Harry dirait la vérité qu'à un minimum de personnes, c'est sûr.

Pour la majorité, Charlie sera mort dans cette bataille, les vampires sont très secrets, la femme a été claire, il ne faut pas que tout le monde sache qui ils sont !

Il avait néanmoins décidé de mettre Ron et Hermione au courant.

-vous êtes nombreux ? Demanda Harry à la vampire.  
-pas autant que vous êtes puissant, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_Tu parles d'une réponse..._

-donc ?  
-je ne peux vous le dire.

Harry hocha la tête, et coula un regard vers son ami qui dormait plus ou moins paisiblement.

-vous prendrez soin de lui ?  
-s'il a le potentiel, oui, mais les faibles vampires...

Elle se tue.

Une énorme puissance se dégagea soudain de Harry, faisant frémir puis trembler la vampire et secouer l'herbe les entourant d'un vent de magie.

-il a dressé plus de dragons que vous n'en verrez jamais, quand je demandais si vous prendrez soin de lui, c'était une question rhétorique.

La vampire écarquilla les yeux, puis rougit.

Harry ne savait pas qu'un vampire pouvait rougir, il pensait que comme ils étaient... et bien, comme ils étaient morts, le sang ne leur montait plus au visage !

Mais apparemment si...

Maintenant... pourquoi ?

La femme pointa soudainement un doigt accusateur vers lui et s'exclama avec verve :

-très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, moi, Viuma, te met au courant que dès la remise en forme du nouveau vampire je me mettrais à te séduire ! Et je réussirais !

Elle prit le corps de Charlie négligemment sur l'épaule, et se mit à courir loin de lui.

Enfin, courir...

Si Harry n'avait pas vu une espèce d'éclair blond, il aurait été persuadé qu'elle avait transplané.

Il soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des femmes, au juste ?

Harry sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Ryano venir jusqu'à lui. La clairière était étrangement silencieuse par rapport aux derniers jours qu'il avait passé ici, les dragons n'étant pas beaucoup réputés pour leur discrétion...

-mon beau, je sais pas trop dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué, mais vaut mieux ne pas prévenir les autres que je suis aussi impliqué dans une histoire de vampire.

Il soupira profondément.

-allons dormir.

.

Il ne donna pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours, les passants exclusivement avec Ryano, ne s'intéressant qu'à la manière dont le dragon vivait sans les chaînes.

Harry ne savait pas s'il avait été prudent de lui rendre sa liberté, mais comme le magyar ne le quittait pas, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

Il observait la manière dont le saurien, bien qu'élevé seulement dans la clairière de Charlie, savait d'instinct comment chasser, comment se cacher, comment voler plus haut que tous les hippogriffes du monde, comment réchauffer Harry la nuit et comment se battre si les autres dragons pourtant plus gros et plus vieux que lui essayaient de s'enfuir.

Un vrai cerbère !

Harry refusait à présent de dormir dans la tente, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était plus à l'aise là-dedans.

C'était trop étroit, et puis il faisait plus froid que sous l'aile de Ryano...

.

Harry dormait profondément du sommeil réparateur des rares nuits où Voldemort ne le visitait pas.

Il ne rêvait pas, ne cauchemardait pas, ne pensait à rien, et savourait la chaleur du corps du saurien contre le sien.

Puis il sentit la peau d'écaille se crisper soudainement, et le fait de sentir Ryano anxieux réveilla Harry.

Il se retourna sur le ventre et s'accroupit, dégainant sa baguette.

Il posa une main sur le ventre du dragon qui souleva une de ses ailes, et Harry brandit son arme en s'exclamant :

-**expelliarmus !**

Quatre baguettes atterrir dans ses mains avant qu'une voix ne demande :

-Harry ? Harry c'est bien toi ?

Harry baissa sa baguette, surpris.

-Mione ?  
-je suis avec Ron et les jumeaux, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu étais censé revenir hier !

_Hier ?_

Harry baissa sa baguette, il ne les voyait pas. Il faisait encore trop nuit.

-où es-tu, Harry ?  
-je... Ron, viens avec moi.

.

Harry l'avait mené par le bras à l'écart de la clairière, Ryano était à quelques pas d'eux, fixant les trois autres d'un air menaçant.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-on a... Charlie et moi avons été attaqués par des mangemorts, il y a quelques jours...

Ron écarquillait sûrement les yeux, mais Harry ne pouvait pas en être sur, il faisait encore trop sombre.

-Voldemort était là, j'essayais de me battre contre lui, mais Charlie a reçu un sort et un dragon l'a à moitié éventré...

Ron le saisit vivement par les épaules et le secoua :

-qu'est-ce que tu racontes, où est Charlie ? OÙ EST-IL ?  
-je ne sais pas...  
-TU NE SAIS PAS ?

Harry le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de murmurer :

-il a eu énormément de chance, un vampire était pas loin. J'ai... j'ai réussi à le contraindre de sauver Charlie, et il l'a fait. Ils ont disparu juste après que Charlie ait repris conscience...

Ron lâcha les épaules de Harry et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

-mon... mon frère est un vampire ?  
-oui.  
-et c'est à cause de toi ?  
-ouais, je... désolé...

Ron laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule de Harry en soupirant profondément, son souffle tremblant.

-merci, Ry...

Harry sursauta :

-hein ?  
-merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère, même si c'est pour le faire devenir un vampire, merci...

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra fort contre lui.

-n'en parle à personne, Ron... juste... je voulais juste que toi tu le saches, que toi tu ne me détestes pas...  
-je ne t'aurais jamais détesté, Ry... t'es mon meilleur ami !

Il se redressa et lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

La nouvelle devait quand même être dure à avaler...

-je... je m'occupe de l'annoncer aux autres. Je peux mettre Mione au courant ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-bien sur. Mais personne d'autre, d'accord ?

Ron hocha la tête, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, une petite tape sur l'épaule, puis s'en alla, contournant excessivement le dragon qui le suivit du regard avant de rejoindre Harry qui regardait l'horizon en silence.

Il lui passa la main sur les écailles et souffla :

-et maintenant ?

.

Harry soupira, les autres étaient partis sans venir lui parler, les dragons étaient calmes et le soleil s'était levé.

En avait-il dit assez, en avait-il trop dit ?

Il soupira encore, profondément, puis se rappela que si Ron, Mione et les jumeaux étaient venus le chercher, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, et que Lucius, Severus et Jérémy devaient s'inquiéter, eux aussi.

Et comment Voldemort les avaient trouvés ? Qui les avaient trahis ?

La main de Harry se crispa sur les écailles du dragon.

S'il avait un point commun avec Voldemort, c'était bien cela : il détestait être trahi !

Il passa alors sa main libre sur son oreille, ou plutôt sur son absence d'oreille.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre son cache, ce matin, mais l'obscurité avait empêché ces amis de le découvrir trop tôt.

Au moins, maintenant, il aurait une excuse, il n'aurait qu'à prétendre que c'était dû à un sort de Voldemort.

-attends-moi, Ryano, je reviendrais te chercher.

Harry ferma les yeux et murmura :

-Lucius...

Et une silhouette se matérialisa bientôt à ses côtés, avant que deux bras ne l'enveloppent...

.

Harry apparut devant la cabane hurlante, Lucius ne le lâcha pas, et Harry resta un moment entouré de la chaleur de Lucius Malfoy, ancien prisonnier, ancien mangemort, ancien enfoiré...

Repenti, à présent.

Harry était heureux d'avoir pu faire ça, car pour une fois il avait une preuve tangible qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien sans répandre le chaos autours de lui.

Pour une fois il pouvait voir de ses propres yeux une avancée vers son but, et ça lui faisait du bien.

Il finit par se détacher de maman Lulu (il s'était habitué à ce surnom) et lui sourit.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être amorphe de cette manière, après tout Charlie n'était pas mort. Harry avait pu le sauver.

-tout va bien, Harry Potter ?  
-oui, Lucius, je vais bien. Rentrons à l'intérieur.

Ils se dirigèrent, et Harry poussa la porte de la cabane hurlante.

Une voix s'éleva aussitôt :

-père ? C'est vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous disparu aussi soudainement...

Draco Malfoy apparut dans l'entrée et les dévisagea un moment avant de lâcher un :

-Potter ?

...d'une voix traînante et légèrement irritée.

-bonjour Malfoy. Je t'ai pas trop manqué ?

Malfoy s'autorisa un rictus nonchalant avant de se mettre soudain à hurler :

-PUTAIN POTTER DISPARAÎT PLUS JAMAIS AUSSI LONGTEMPS CONNARD !

Harry sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Furieux, Malfoy consentit à s'expliquer, faisant des allé-retours devant (1) Harry qui était resté planter dans l'entrée avec un air hébété.

-Jérémy a été complètement surexcité, il refusait de se laver, de manger, de dormir, de s'habiller, sous prétexte que ce n'était pas _toi _qui t'en occupait. Ton serpent albinos passait en moyenne quatre fois par jour pour vérifier si tu n'étais pas là, Severus semblait faire une crise d'hyperventilation à chaque fois qu'il revenait et que tu n'étais pas là et mon père a eu l'air déprimé pendant toute ton absence.

Il se tourna d'un air furieux vers Harry et hurla de plus belle :

-MON PÈRE, TU ENTENDS ?

Harry remonta les lunettes sur son nez et lui accorda un grand sourire.

-j'en conclus que je t'ai manqué, Malfoy !

Clignement d'yeux du blond.

-PAPA HARRY EST REVENU !

Jérémy bouscula Malfoy pour se jeter sur Harry qui le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

Enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux châtains de son fils adoptif, Harry inspira son odeur avec un sourire d'extase tandis que le petit garçon lui entourait le cou de ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-je suis de retour.

.

_Tu as causé sa mort..._

Harry fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil.

_Souffres-tu, Survivant ?_

_Que ressens-tu alors que ton amant s'est éteint ?_

_Souffres-tu autant que moi ?_

_Viens à moi, Élu, viens expier ta peine..._

Harry haleta sous la douleur qui se diffusa soudain par sa cicatrice.

_Vois, Élu, ce qu'ils endurent par ta faute. La tienne._

_Ressens-tu la culpabilité dans tes veines ?_

_Je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort._

_Ton amant n'a pas survécu, et c'est parce que tu n'es pas de mon côté..._

La voix s'éteint et Harry ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

Connard de mage noir bouché, obtus, ignare et jaloux !

Voldy fait chier avec ses histoires d'amants à la con !

Il doit être la seule personne du pays à ne pas savoir pour sa virginité !

Harry s'étira de tout son long, grogna en sentant son dos craquer douloureusement et quelque chose de non identifié entraver ses mouvements..

-c'est ça de dormir avec n'importe qui, Harry. Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

Harry accorda une grimace au mulâtre qui le regardait avec un sourire goguenard. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait, celui-là ?

-bonjour, Zabini. Je t'ai pas vu en arrivant.  
-je suis humain normal, moi, je dors à sept heure du matin.  
-je pense que les humains normaux ne s'engueulent pas avec le roi des serpents.

Blaise fit la moue.

-c'est lui qui commence, à chaque fois !

Harry rit de bon cœur, et comprit alors d'où lui venait son mal de dos : le serpent en question était enroulé autours de lui de la jambe droite jusqu'au cou, ses anneaux le serrant et desserrant au fil de ses rêves, certainement.

Harry, essayant de s'extraire de l'étreinte, pria Merlin pour qu'il ne rêve pas d'avoir une proie à étrangler.

-alala... j'y crois pas, il me prend pour son ourson ou quoi ?  
-je croyais que tu étais _son _humain, il câline son animal domestique, c'est normal non ?  
-ah... ah... ah... hilarant, Zabini.

Blaise ricana.

-oh, au fait, Blaise, c'est bientôt la rentrée à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Blaise fit la moue et finit par répondre :

-je pense que ça dépendra de ce que tu fais toi...  
-je vais y aller, mais je n'assisterais pas à tous les cours, expliqua Harry. Je reviendrais régulièrement pour voir Severus, entres autres. J'aurais une cheminée et une suite à ma disposition, je voudrais garder Jérémy avec moi, mais je sais pas trop comment faire pour Minia et Lucius...

Blaise hocha la tête.

-et ton serpent ?

Harry grogna.

-évite de me parler de lui, s'il te plaît...

Blaise ricana un petit peu avant de sourire franchement et déclarer :

-je pense que je retournerais à Poudlard cette année, dans ce cas ! Je ferais du repérage pour toi !  
-du repérage ? S'étonna Harry.

Qu'entendait-il par là ?

-oui, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de serpentards qui aimeraient que tu les protèges de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Oh, bien sur, il y en a dont les parents sont des fervents de Tu-sais-qui, et qui n'auront pas forcément le courage de se dresser face à leur famille. Mais savoir que tu es prêt à les aider devrait aussi avoir de l'influence.

Harry hocha la tête, pensif.

-il faudra que tu sois prudent, Zabini.  
-hein ?  
-évite de m'envoyer des espions, lâcha Harry avec un petit sourire mutin qui fit rougir Blaise avant que le mulâtre ne lui tire la langue.

Une voix s'éleva alors, faisant sursauter Harry car ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu :

-le petit Harry est réveillé ? Oh, tant mieux, venez tous les deux, le déjeuné est prêt !

Harry se redressa et envoya un regard ahuri à Blaise.

-c'est... c'est ta...  
-oui, elle est sortit de sa chambre avant hier, et a décidé de se mettre à la cuisine.

Un sourire ravi fleurit sur les lèvres de Harry qui sauta sur ses pieds pour aller dans la cuisine, (même s'il ignorais encore complètement où elle se trouvait... Harry savait où était le lit, le salon, la chambre de Jérémy et la salle de bain, c'était déjà bien !) quand Blaise l'attrapa par le bras et lui murmura comme s'il avouait un secret d'état :

-fait gaffe à ce que tu manges, par contre, nous les sang-purs n'avons pas été très habitués à faire la cuisine, alors si c'est comme hier et avant-hier, ça risque de ne pas être très bon...

Harry eut un sourire triste.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'en rendre compte...

.

En fait, même avec l'absence de goût, Harry ne put _que _faire la comparaison entre la tarte de Minia Zabini et les biscuits de Hagrid.

Il crut bien y perdre des dents !

Mais bon, Minia profita outrageusement de son retour en essayant encore de le séduire avec aucune subtilité, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de ses discours flatteurs.

Lucius ne le quittait pas plus que son ombre, Malfoy le fusillait du regard et Jérémy ne descendit pas de ses bras.

Étrangement, Harry ne voyait rien de mieux comme ''retour à la maison''.

Mais bientôt, il devra allez à Poudlard, la rentrée étant dans quelques jours.

Un autre retour chez soi bienvenue, malgré toute l'hésitation qu'avait Harry à ce sujet...

-bon, je vais y aller, Jérémy, j'ai le droit à un gros câlin ?

Mauvaise idée, se fit Harry une fois étalé sur le dos avec un poids mort se frottant la joue contre son pull. Sa capacité à encaisser un môme surexcité n'était pas encore au top, il faut croire...

Mais ce fut avec tendresse qu'il répondit à son étreinte, se redressant en position assise pour mieux profiter de son petit ange...

Au bout de dix minutes de câlinage, il dut se résoudre à y aller.

Serrant Jérémy contre lui, il geignit :

-mais je veux pas partiiiir !

Oui, le mot résigner n'est pas bien adapté, mais bon...

-alors pars pas, papa Harry ! Je te défendrais si il y a des gens pas d'accord !  
-oh, mon héros, sourit Harry avant de reprendre : je veux dire, je suis pas ton père, Jérémy.  
-c'est pas toi qui décide !

Malfoy soupira alors, attrapa Jérémy par les hanches et le souleva dans les airs, faisant hurler Jérémy.

-nooooooooon ! Papa Harry, sauve-moi !

Ricanant, Harry accepta l'aide de Lucius pour se relever, puis il alla embrasser son fils adoptif sur le nez avant de faire un signe aux deux serpentards et poser un bisou sur la joue de Lucius.

_Courage, Ryry, Fight !_

Il avait la famille Weasley à consoler, maintenant...

* * *

(1) et non pas sur, merci vinc...


	25. Chapter 25

_tout d'abord, merci à mon bêta pour son sale caractère mais ses corrections bien faites :) (et merci pour ne pas avoir fuit comme quiconque l'aurait fait durant ma détestable semaine ketchup)_

_merci à sheltan (vil flatteur va ! mais merci quand même :) par contre j'ai pas de sfr wifi public dans mes wifi proposés :/), The Ice Cat (le serpent s'appelle... heu... bah roi blanc... c'est tout, je lui ai pas donné d'autre nom, désolé u_u)_

_Aube Crepusculaire (j'aime bien l'idée d'un Harry hurlant "je suis puceau putain" au visage de Voldy avant de lui envoyé un sort, mais je sais pas si ça se fera ^^' enfin on verra u_u), stormtrooper2, Mel72000 (tu le surnommes bien comme tu veux, mais on va vite confondre avec Harry^^), Zphira ou zorchide (il y a trèèèèèès peu de chance que ce soit de l'hétéro, mais bon, déjà qu'il y ai un couple ça me parait difficile avec Ry complètement à côté de la plaque, alors si en plus ce doit être une fille, ça réduit vachement mes options... -_-), Maximilien (ah ma petite Viuma... elle reviendra, mais dans assez longtemps, là elle est assez occupée avec Charlie u_u), yachiru-chan (C'EST TROP GENTIIIIL ! T_T)_

_Et posté dans les temps !_

_Allez, applaudissez jeunes gens, et profiter de ce chapitre u_u  
_

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

-Harry ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley en se précipitant sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire, sensiblement reconnaissant à cette marque d'affection qu'il ne méritait pourtant pas.

Molly le fit se reculer un peu, le regardant de haut en bas, constatant sûrement de ses yeux rouges et cernés l'air fatigué de son presque fils

-suis-moi, Harry, l'Ordre est déjà réuni pour... Arthur a demandé à ce qu'on se réunisse pour parler de ce qui s'est passé.

Harry hocha la tête et la suivit.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine de la maison des Black, et Harry remarqua immédiatement la manière dont tout le monde était tendu.

Ils avaient raison, après tout, il y avait un traître parmi eux...

Harry revêtit le ''costume'' de l'Élu, et les regarda tous tour à tour avec un calme et une assurance froide.

Rémus était assis en bout de table, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Toute la famille Weasley était là, ainsi que Maugrey, MacGonagall, Hermione, Kingsley, Tonk et d'autres personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Harry alla s'asseoir en face de Rémus, silencieusement, attendant que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

Le père des Weasley inspira profondément, le regardant dans les yeux, il semblait terriblement anxieux, et triste.

Il avait perdu un fils, à ses yeux, c'était compréhensible...

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il se sentait coupable de leur faire endurer ça...

-il faut se rendre, Harry, fit Arthur Weasley d'une voix brisée. Il y a eu trop de morts, je ne veux pas que ma famille connaisse d'autres pertes !

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant d'évaluer la situation.

Ce mensonge... faire croire que Charlie est mort remettra-t-il tout en cause ?

Aussi facilement ?

-papa ne décide pas pour nous ! S'exclama Ginny.  
-on va gagner, papa, c'est sûr on va gagner...  
-Ron, cria soudain Molly en se redressant. Je sais que Harry est ton meilleur ami mais maintenant ça suffit ! Ton frère est mort !

Harry se leva alors, tous ceux présents dans la salle se turent soudain, même Mrs Weasley n'osait plus hurler.

-Molly... On l'emportera, c'est certain.

Ron se leva à son tour, et sourit courageusement.

-si Harry le dit...  
-alors nous serons avec lui, fit George en se mettant à leurs côtés.  
-je suis d'accord avec eux, Molly, fit soudain Tonk en se levant à son tour. Je pense qu'il faut lui faire confiance, c'est notre seul espoir, et je compte conserver ma fierté !

Harry posa son regard sur les parents qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

Peut-être que si c'est si lâche, les parents, ce n'est pas si mal qu'il n'en ai pas eu...

-on peut arrêter cette guerre, monsieur et madame Weasley, et je le ferais, vous pouvez en être sûrs. Mais je ne peux pas mener cette guerre tout seul. Je ne force personne à être de mon côté, mais plus personne ne peux être neutre, plus maintenant. C'est trop tard ! Ne pas se battre, à présent, causerez votre perte. Des combattants courageux tels que vous devenant simples civils... ce serait une perte énorme, vous deviendrez simplement victime des soldats des deux camps. C'est tout.

Les parents Weasley échangèrent un regard, gêné et triste.

Harry était encore plus mal à l'aise, mais il était le Survivant, il ne se laissa pas aller à une quelconque marque de faiblesse.

Il ne douterait pas devant eux.

-mais si vous voulez renoncer à vous battre, je ne vous retiendrais pas.

La phrase sembla en choquer plus d'un, mais Harry regarda simplement toutes les personnes présentent dans la cuisine de son parrain, calmement.

Peut-être trop pour être naturel.

-j'ai plus d'atouts que vous le croyez, et vous n'êtes plus essentiels.

Le silence était troublé, à présent. Harry se contenta d'un simple sourire amer.

Presque dégoutté.

-mais n'oubliez pas que si jamais vous vous retournez contre moi, je n'aurais pas le temps de vous accorder la moindre pitié.  
-de plus, intervint soudain Maugrey, je dois vous rappeler que nous sommes dans un moment critique de la guerre, le ministère est infiltré dans tous ces départements et ne tiendra plus longtemps. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour fléchir, Arthur !

Monsieur Weasley baissa la tête, honteux. Sa femme semblait mal à l'aise.

Harry se retourna alors, et sortit de la pièce.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa mâchoire tremblait et sa gorge semblait nouée.

Harry entendit des pas derrière lui, Hermione et Ron.

Toujours eux.

Il sourit doucement, il se sentait déjà un peu moins seul...

.

-Harry ?  
-bonjour Lisandra. Prête pour la rentrée ?  
-oui, Poudlard a l'air vraiment intéressant !

Harry lui sourit et s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa fille adoptive qui était occupée à caresser Vent-De-Bout.

-tu t'es fâché avec les autres ?

Harry tourna la tête vers la petite blonde.

-qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-cette nuit, Madame Weasley pleurait, ça m'a réveillée. Ensuite, beaucoup de gens ont crié, ils cherchaient un traître, quelqu'un qui aurait tué un gentil.

Harry ramena l'enfant contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux, tandis qu'elle continuait doucement :

-ensuite, un monsieur a hurlé qu'il devait y avoir une vengeance, mais une dame -c'était madame Weasley je crois-, lui a dit de se calmer, et que toi, Harry, tu n'y étais pour rien. Ensuite beaucoup de gens ont défilé dans la maison, et finalement tu es arrivé.

Harry hocha la tête doucement, sans la lâcher.

-ouais, je me suis fâché, mais c'est pas grave, je suis habitué...

.

Lisandra s'était endormie, la main crispée sur le pantalon de Harry, tandis que Vent-De-Bout avait installé son corps au pied du lit et sa tête contre la cuisse de Harry.

Celui-ci se sentait bizarre, dormir dans un lit lui semblait soudain étrange.

Son dragon avait donc une si forte influence sur son mode de vie ?

Harry secoua la tête.

De toute manière il a passé une dure journée, pas la peine d'avoir à réfléchir en plus !

Il soupira, remonta la couverture sur le corps de sa fille adoptive et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Dans deux jours, les cours reprennent.

Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, non plus...

.

Harry dors, profondément, mais d'un sommeil si agité, si étrange...

Le rêve n'est pas un souvenir de Voldemort, ce n'est pas une attaque de la brume. C'est juste un cauchemar... Comme tout le monde, comme si l'espace de cette nuit il devenait un garçon comme les autres pour avoir peur d'un rêve effrayant...

_Comme un chien, enchaîné, une laisse autour du cou, impuissant, minable, pathétique..._

_Il se sent comme un chien..._

_« Vois, Harry, ce que je dois faire par ta faute, rejoins mon camp, tu dois me rejoindre, pour expier ta faute... »_

_Non, ce n'est pas moi, pas de ma faute, Charlie est vivant, il est vivant !_

_La chaîne teinte, le collier tire sur mon cou, je grogne, j'étouffe..._

_Comme un chien..._

_Souffrance, colère, impuissance, peur, inquiétude, douleur, froid, doute... Les sentiments d'un animal négligé, comme ceux d'un chien..._

_Un vulgaire chien..._

_Ricanement, Bellatrix, le sort vert, Sirius..._

_« J'ai tué Sirius Black. »_

_Rire enfantin, encore, hurlement, déchirement dans mon ventre..._

_SIRIUS !_

_Le froid qui me saisit, comme si mon corps entier se glaçait, comme si toute ma chaleur partait avec Sirius à travers le voile._

_Et ma gorge, et ma voix, et mes cris. Son regard vide, son dernier souffle._

_Les rires de Bellatrix._

_Bellatrix à ma merci._

_« Fait le »_

_Mais je ne le fis pas... Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ?_

_Greyback contre la joue, susurrant d'une voix tei__ntée d'ironie des questions qui le touchent :_

_« Pourquoi n'a t-il pas vengé son parrain ? Ne l'aimait-il donc pas ? »_

_Si ! Si, je l'aimais ! Vous vous trompez !_

_Vous vous trompez forcément !_

_Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi n'ai-je plus de larmes ? Pourquoi n'ai-je plus de goût ? De peur ?_

_« C'est ta punition »_

_Sirius !_

_Et la brume, la vengeance de la brume aussi._

_Pourquoi tout le monde m'en veut ? Pourquoi dois-je bientôt mourir ?_

_Ne suis-je pas trop jeune ?_

_A 17ans, est-ce que je mérite vraiment autant de haine ?_

_« Stupide gamin, vient dans mon camps, viens et je ne... »_

_Froid..._

Harry frissonna, grimaça, changea de côté, tourna encore, buta contre quelque chose, grogna, se tourna à nouveau... et tomba du lit.

Réveillé en sursaut, l'hippogriffe battit des ailes, créant ainsi un courant d'air (glacé) qui termina de réveiller Harry.

-aaaah... je déteste les matins frisquets...

Il s'étira longuement et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Ry... tu fais trop de bruit...  
-désolé, ma puce. Je t'ai réveillée ?

Lisandra émergea de sous les draps et le regarda d'un air ensommeillé.

-hm, c'est pas grave... L'est quelle heure ?  
-sais pas...  
-hm...

Elle s'écroula à nouveau sur le matelas, le nez profondément enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

Le crâne de Harry se reposa sur le lit et il soupira, toujours assis sur le sol.

Vent-De-Bout se rallongea lui aussi et le fixa d'un drôle d'air avant de fermer les yeux et se mettre sa tête sous son aile.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et observa la fenêtre poussiéreuse de sa chambre.

Le soleil était levé.

Alors, quelles périlleuses missions doivent être effectuées avant Poudlard ?

…

Soupire.

Il avait laissé pas mal de choses de côté ces temps-ci, depuis Lucius, il n'avait pratiquement effectué aucune mission !

Pas étonnant que Voldemort prenne ses aises et ose l'attaquer...

Harry grogna un juron en se redressant, il s'était relâché ! Plus question de se laisser faire maintenant !

.

-Sauveur, vos jambes !  
-oui !  
-tenez-vous droit, espèce de pingouin constipé !

Harry changea sa position, bloqua l'attaque et frappa le ventre du prisonnier avec son bâton.

Il sourit en grand et étendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il allait savourer sa victoire comme il le méritait, mais le coup sur sa nuque qui l'envoya valser en avant l'en empêcha.

_C'est de la cruauté pure !_

Il se releva, furieux.

-c'est bien, Sauveur, vous devenez résistant.

Harry sourit.

.

Harry, plus motivé que jamais, esquivait les coups avec grâce malgré que ses mains soient liées dans son dos.

-allez, continuez Sauveur !

Il était essoufflé, certes, mais depuis l'attaque en Roumanie il ne pouvait pas perdre du terrain sans que la voix de Greyback lui susurre qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un chien impuissant.

On le frappa à l'épaule, il roula sur le sol et se redressa de plus belle, fixant droit dans les yeux l'homme qui l'entraînait.

-c'est bien, Sauveur, j'aime ce regard !

Et il repartit à l'attaque.

.

-Sauveur, vous roupillez... fit soudain une voix féminine à son oreille, alors qu'il commençait à somnoler.  
-je dors pas...  
-ouvrez les yeux dans ce cas !

Harry fit un effort pour s'exécuter, mais ne put que grimacer et soupirer profondément.

-aaah... j'en peux plus, faut que je dorme !  
-revenez demain, Sauveur, vous pourrez rien apprendre si vous continuez à être une larve humaine !

Harry allait s'exécuter quand une idée lui traversa soudain la tête.

-ah, mais demain c'est le dernier jour du mois ! Vous allez donc vous rassemblez, non ?  
-ouais...  
-bon, alors je vous verrez là-bas ! Ah, c'est bon, je suis en forme maintenant, allez, on reprend !

La femme aux cheveux ébouriffés et noirs le regarda un peu étrangement puis finit par hocher la tête et se lever à son tour, avant de lui montrer ce qu'il devait faire.

Et Harry, à nouveau motivé bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment de raison particulière, se concentra à fond sur le caillou posé dans sa paume jusqu'à ce que celui-ci commence à tressauter.

-tu y es presque, Sauveur, allez encore un peu !

Harry fronça les sourcils et la pierre commença enfin à se moduler et grossit d'un coup alors qu'un trou se formait en son centre.

Devenu ovale, la pierre avait à présent la forme d'un pendentif.

-c'est comme la métamorphose, en gros.  
-c'est mieux que ça, Sauveur, pas de formule, donc plus rapide une fois maîtrisée. Plus naturel aussi, il y a pas de conneries sur la nature au moins, ça reste en harmonie avec. Et c'est plus puissant aussi ! Essayez de fendre une montagne avec la métamorphose, vous !

Harry ricana un peu et reprit son exercice pour fixer de la poussière blanche sur le caillou dans le but de lui donner l'apparence de perles.

Il y réussit facilement, et après avoir prit le nom de l'enfant de la femme et celui du grand oncle qui avait sa garde, et qui était du côté de Voldemort, Harry prit congé et rentra chez lui.

.

Harry, comme la plupart du temps, ne rentra pas directement chez lui.

Il alla chez Mary, tout d'abord, mais y passa peu de temps.

-je dois aller à Poudlard, c'est mon école et j'y passe toute l'année, sauf les vacances. Donc je ne serais pas joignable par portable mais tu peux demander à miss... heu...  
-Aisy. Mais je crois qu'elle est mariée.  
-et bien tu demanderas à madame Aisy, elle saura comment me joindre.  
-d'accord.

Harry sourit et s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine de la maison de Mary.

-et au fait, comment va ta mère ?

Mary ne répondit pas tout de suite, Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-depuis... depuis que tu l'as rencontrée, elle a... elle...

Harry fut prit d'un doute horrible.

Il ne l'avait quand même pas tuée en la rencontrant ? Son état n'avait quand même pas empiré à cause du choc qu'elle avait eu en le voyant ?

-elle va mieux.

Harry ne répondit rien, les yeux toujours écarquillés d'angoisse et les narines dilatées.

Puis l'information lui monta au cerveau.

-hein ?  
-je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais disons qu'avant elle était bloquée dans son ''univers'', on va dire, parce qu'elle voulait rester loin du monde. Mais depuis ta visite à l'hôpital, elle semble vouloir revenir parmi nous...

Harry ne comprenait vraiment, vraiment pas.

Depuis quand sa présence aidait les gens sans les mettre en danger, et lui avec ?

.

-LISANDRAAAAAAA !

Harry venait d'arriver au square Grimmaurd et avait crié pour ne pas avoir à traverser toute la maison.

-SALE SANG-MÊLÉ !

Harry sursauta violemment et regarda autours de lui avec surprise.

-INFAME TRAÎTRE ! SORTEZ DE LA DEMEURE DES BLACK, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PROFANER LA MAISON DES TOUJOURS PURS !  
-ah, bonjour Mrs Black. Vous m'avez fait peur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait insulter par cette bonne femme.

-Harry, tu m'as appelée ?

La femme se tut, et Harry referma tranquillement les rideaux. Lisandra, charmante dans sa petite robe rouge, avait coiffé ses cheveux en une petite natte sage.

-oui, tu te rappelles des deux femmes qui te sont venues en aide ?

La petite blonde hocha tranquillement la tête, ses yeux bleus clairs, presque turquoise, fixés sur son père adoptif.

-nous allons leur rendre visite aujourd'hui, tu veux aller dans la cuisine pour leur prendre un petit quelque chose ?  
-oh oui, attends-moi ! Je vais voir !

Harry sourit en la voyant partir précipitamment vers la cuisine.

-Harry ?

Il se tourna et vit le loup-garou pour qui il avait eu tant de tendresse il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_Et maintenant ?_

Maintenant, pouvait-il encore l'aimer comme un père ?

-oui Rémus ?  
-comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air bien pâle.  
-je m'entraîne beaucoup ces temps-ci, c'est normal.

Rémus hocha la tête sans le regarder en face.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, il voulut partir vers la cuisine, mais le loup-garou lui attrapa le bras. Harry se stoppa et accepta à contrecœur de le regarder.

-Tu peux tout me dire, fit Rémus avec un sourire doux et des yeux distants, si tu as envie de parler, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

_**Menteur.**_

Harry voit bien dans ses yeux qu'il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait répondre, peur de ses secrets.

_Je vois bien que ce ne sont que des mots vides et que tu me dis clairement de tout supporter tout seul..._

_Pas la peine de me le dire, je sais où est ma place dans ton cœur._

-ne t'inquiète pas, Rémus, je vais bien.

L'autre hocha la tête et une autre voix lui fit tourner la tête :

-Harry, j'ai pris de la tarte à la poire.

Harry sourit tendrement en la voyant accourir vers eux. Avec son panier dans les bras, sa robe rouge et son sourire candide, elle était vraiment telle que le petit chaperon rouge. Il la prit dans ses bras en lui racontant à quel point elle était mignonne et adorable avant de lui prendre la main et l'entraîner au-dehors de la maison.

.

Il alla dans le Londres moldu, comme il devait le faire depuis un moment déjà, et chercha le courage de s'avancer vers le quartier où il était bizarre qu'il aille. Surtout avec sa fille adoptive.

Parce que quand même, Harry Potter au quartier chaud... Bref, au pire, il avait oublié sa cape d'invisibilité, donc c'est pas son problème si ça fait couler de l'encre...

Harry commença à s'avancer, il était chez les moldus de toute manière, personne ne le reconnaissait et les jeunes femmes (ou filles, ça dépendait), lui faisait des propositions aguichantes comme elles le faisaient sûrement à tous leurs clients.

D'un côté, ça rassurait Harry qui se permit de marcher tranquillement jusqu'aux environs de la rue où il avait trouvé Lisandra, quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Harry ?

Il baissa la tête vers sa fille et lui sourit tendrement :

-oui ?  
-je crois que je les ai vues par là...

Harry leva les yeux vers la direction indiquée et observa les jeunes prostituées. Puis il en reconnut une. Ketlinne, s'il se rappelle bien.

-allons-y, Lisandra.

Lisandra hocha la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et commença à trottiner vers la femme, tirant Harry par le bras.

-bonjour !

Ketlinne sursauta au son de cette voix de gamine, et se tourna vers eux.

Ses yeux se plissèrent un instant puis s'écarquillèrent, elle les avait reconnus.

-Harry Potter ! Et la gamine qui s'était fait attaquer par des tarés !

Harry ricana.

-nous somme venus vous voir, comme prévu.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille pour qu'elle tende le panier.

Ce qu'elle fit avec un magnifique sourire.

_Trop mignonne !_

La jeune femme brune se tourna et chercha des yeux son amie des yeux, jusqu'à la voir en pleine conversation avec un vieil homme.

-Véronica !

Les deux filles s'échangèrent un regard, puis Véronica posa les yeux sur lui, s'excusa auprès de son ex-potentiel client et se dirigea vers eux.

Ketlinne les amena dans une sorte de petit bar assez sombre mais plutôt tranquille, où on apporta un chocolat chaud à tout le monde.

-inutile de préciser que c'est toi qui paiera, Harry Potter.  
-ça ne me dérange pas, sourit Harry en installant sa fille sur ses genoux.

Il leur parla longuement du monde sorcier, de ce qu'il savait sur le monde magique en général (finalement, pas grand chose, il s'en rendit compte) et sur celui qu'il était.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu l'air très surprises, mais avaient étrangement eu l'air de le croire.

-tu as un numéro, Harry ?

Harry sourit et donna celui du portable que miss Aisy lui avait confié.

-nous t'appellerons si jamais un de nos clients a une marque noire tatouée sur le bras.  
-merci bien, mais ne tentez rien, d'accord ? Ça pourrait être dangereux.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent d'un air ironique et Harry eut une moue d'excuse.

C'est sur que leur métiers n'était pas des plus sécurisés...

Lisandra tendit les bras pour enlacer Véronica tandis que Ketlinne lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse.

-cela nous a fait plaisir de te revoir, Harry, déclara cette dernière. Ramène-nous Lisandra à l'occasion et paie-nous à boire !

Harry éclata de rire devant le culot et hocha la tête.

Sauf que ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était observé, en ce moment.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un certain cafard soit là ce jour-là ? Harry était vraiment maudit.

Et il ne s'en doutait même pas...


	26. Chapter 26

_*arrive en trainant les pieds avec un air cadavérique au visage*_

_bonjour à tous..._

_J'ai eut quelques problèmes avec fanfiction, il est trop vilain avec moi et je galère carrément...  
_

_Mais bon, c'est fini maintenant et puis de toute manière j'ai pas le temps de déprimer donc je vais faire comme si tout allait bien dans le monde des licornes (références à un vieux chapitre même si personne ne va capter...) et répondre dans la joie et la bonne humeur !_

_Après tout, j'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai 224 reviews en 25 chapitres !  
_

_Tout d'abord merci à mon bêta, et à mes lectreurs :_

_Stormtrooper (un gros mot, un gros mot, un gros mot ! C'est la deuxième fois que j'arrive à cet exploit je crois, et toujours à cause du cafard, je m'aime :D), the ice cat (maman lulu sera toujours là ! **), Egwene Al' Vere , sheltan (joliment serpentard, je l'avoue, un futur Tom charmant peut-être ?), Maximilien, Sahada (pas bête l'idée de l'allié u_u), celenia_

_Waanzin die (attends, les orteilles c'est vachement important pour l'équilibre, surtout pour un combattant (ou un combattant à devenir pour Harry) et les doigts j'en parle pas... Je me sers de TOUS mes doigts moi ! Quand à l'oreille, tant que ton tympant est intact, tu t'en fou u_u Il entend aussi bien même avec son cache parce qu'il a été enchanté dans le but de ne pas diminuer son ouïe (tu te doutes que Sevi est pas si bête) donc tout est parfait ! Quand à la photo... et bien je pourrais la dessiner, ça serait marrant d'imaginer vos tête dégoutées devant le spectacle^^ Bref, sinon je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise... Et enfin, pour les Weasley... et bien figure toi qu'ils ne sont pas près à découvrir la trahison de leur p'tite dernière, ce serait trop facile...)_

_DESOLE POUR LE RETAAAAAAAAAARD ! mais cette fois c'est pas de ma faute, alors plaignez vous à mon bêta :p *va se caché pour pas se faire engeulé par celui ci quand il lira ce message*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yume la petite chaussette en dentelle et froufrou (clin d'œil à mon vil flatteur u_u)  
_

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

Harry avait passé près de deux heures à Askaban, échangeant entre les prisonniers les noms des nouvelles personnes à protéger, et écoutant ses professeurs parler de ses progrès.

Ça allait du « pingouin toujours aussi constipé mais un peu moins rigide » à « l'élève parfait avec un don exceptionnel ». Sans parler de ceux qui affirmaient haut et fort qu'il n'avait aucun talent, mais qui, au moins, était motivé.

Il décidait de voir ça d'un point de vue positif, en général...

Il était rentré à Square Grimmaurd pour manger un bout avant de rejoindre Lucius et son fils adoptif dans la soirée.

-tu dors pas à la maison, Harry ? demanda la petite blonde en le regardant avec ses grands yeux.  
-non, pas ce soir, désolé ma puce. Tu diras à Molly que l'on se rejoindra à la gare, d'accord ?  
-d'accord.

Lisandra eut un sourire et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Harry.

-bonne nuit ma puce.  
-bonne nuit, Harry, et à demain.

Harry sourit à la petite fille qui rentra dans la maison.

Il se détourna, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue, et transplana.

Il arriva à la cabane hurlante et après s'être étiré, il entra à l'intérieur, pressé de se soustraire au froid de l'été (oui, l'été EST froid !).

-c'est moi ! Annonça-t-il.

Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures d'un coup de baguette et sourit tendrement en voyant Jérémy se précipiter sur lui pour sauter dans ses bras. Il l'intercepta (miracle, il ne s'était pas ramassé en le réceptionnant !) et le porta dans ses bras avec facilité.

-salut bonhomme, comment tu vas ?  
-ça va, maman Lulu m'a fait prendre un bain pour que je sois tout propre quand t'arriveras !

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et alla rejoindre le lit en se disant que, quand même, ce vieux lit aussi miteux au milieu du hall luxueux faisait un petit peu tache.

…

Pas grave.

Il s'y étala avec plaisir et Jérémy éclata de rire quand ils rebondirent sur le matelas.

-bonjour, Harry Potter, fit Lucius Malfoy en avançant vers lui, l'esprit de Harry (assise en tailleur sur le sommet de sa tête) lui faisant un coucou de la main.  
-bonjour Lucius.  
-tout c'est bien passé ?  
-je suis lessivé, mais je vais bien. Est-ce que Sévi est là ?

Lucius s'assit sur le lit en hochant la tête, faisant glisser la Claïna jusqu'à son oreille dans le mouvement.

-il est dans le petit salon, il voudrait te parler.

Harry hocha la tête, inquiet (évidemment, Severus voulait lui parler, c'est forcément inquiétant !) et confia son fils adoptif au sang-pur.

-d'accord, j'y vais.

Harry poussa la porte avec appréhension mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à Severus pour le faire grogner…

-Potter, asseyez-vous, nous devons parler sérieusement.

Harry fronça les sourcils sous l'air solennel de son ancien professeur et s'assit sur un des fauteuils du salon.

-de quoi ?  
-c'est à propos de Black, Potter.

Harry, sur le coup, ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il faillit tomber de sa place. Il se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

-t'as trouvé quoi ? Tu sais comment le ramener ?

Severus hocha la tête et croisa les mains sous son menton, les coudes sur les genoux.

-ce n'est qu'une piste, mais si elle débouche, nous pourrions partir à sa recherche d'ici quelques mois.

Harry retint son souffle, hésitant encore à y croire.

Sirius... son cher parrain allait enfin revenir...

.

Fudge tenait sa baguette crispée entre ces doigts, le cadavre de sa secrétaire gisant à ses pieds.

Une mangemort, ces foutus fils de chiennes avaient infiltré le ministère jusque dans son bureau !

Les aurors face à lui semblaient aussi inquiets que lui.

-allez immédiatement rechercher tous les mangemorts infiltrés, que toutes les personnes ayant la marque des ténèbres sur le bras gauche soit immédiatement envoyé à Askaban, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire des procès, il faut à tout prix arrêter l'ascension de Voldemort, nous ne le laisseront pas faire !

-oui monsieur !

Fudge avait espéré que cela suffirait à arrêter la menace de ses fous de mangemorts, que cela suffirait à empêcher la prise du ministère.

En fait, il en été persuadé, perdu dans sa folie.

C'est peut-être ce qui causa sa perte. Sûrement, oui...

.

Harry, les yeux encore un peu brumeux, avançait dans la gare King Cross, poussant son chariot en espérant ne pas s'endormir les yeux ouverts.

Pourquoi la nuit ne servait pas à dormir, sincèrement ? Ce n'était pas son but originel ?

Bon, s'il n'avait pas passé la nuit à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait lu sur l'arche du ministère, patrouiller autour de la cabane hurlante, et se faire des dizaines de scénarios sur la manière dont pourrait se passer les retrouvailles, il aurait sûrement été moins fatigué, mais bon...

Il se mit à courir (trottiner faiblement serait plus exact) et traversa la barrière neuf trois-quarts avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Au fond, il se disait qu'il aurait dû paraître plus ''héroïque'' face aux premières années, aux serpentards ou aux parents d'élèves, pour les inciter à venir dans son camp ou quelque chose comme ça... mais de toute manière, ils auraient rapidement découvert sa véritable personnalité, donc bon...

-Harry ! L'appela Ron au loin.

Harry se dirigea vers lui, remarquant que Molly n'était pas venue accompagner ses enfants à la gare, sûrement pour la première fois de mémoire d'homme.

-où est Lisandra ?  
-elle est déjà partie se chercher un compartiment, elle a dit que c'était pour « mieux se socialiser avec son nouvel environnement et ne pas avoir les préjugés qu'engendreraient sa présence aux côtés du grand Harry Potter avant d'avoir été répartie chez la maison des sang-purs », ou un truc comme ça.

Harry haussa les épaules, les enfants étaient si compliqués.

-Harry ?

Il se retourna, surpris, vers le père de la tribu Weasley qui lui tendait la main.

Il la saisit avec hésitation et la poigne de Arthur se crispa.

-s'il te plaît Harry... s'il te plaît, prends soin d'eux là-bas. Ne les laisse pas...

_Mourir._

Il semblait ne pas réussir à dire le mot, ouvrant vainement la bouche et plissant les yeux d'un air désespéré.

-pourquoi me feriez-vous confiance, monsieur Weasley ?

Il sourit tristement.

-tu aimes mon fils, j'en suis aussi persuadé que j'aime ma famille. Alors prend soin d'eux.  
-oui monsieur.

Il lui relâcha la main, hésita, puis fit demi-tour pour se diriger, tête baissée, vers la sortie du quai...

-tu aimes mon fils ? Répéta une voix étonnée à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter.

Ron fixait l'endroit où avait disparu son père, l'air sidéré.

-Ron ?  
-comment ça, tu aimes mon fils, tu m'aimes, Ry ?

Harry soupira.

-tu n'es qu'un idiot, Ron, bien sûr que je t'aime. C'est normal, tu es mon meilleur ami !  
-mais alors tu ne m'aimes pas comme... plus que ça ?  
-et bien... je suppose que tu ne m'attires pas sexuellement...  
-encore heureux.  
-...mais peut-être comme un frère, je pense.

Hermione arriva alors à leur hauteur et leur saisit les bras pour qu'ils se dirigent vers le train.

-bonjour les garçons, oui je vais bien et vous ? Vous saviez que l'inceste existe bel et bien ? Fais gaffe à tes petites fesses, Ron ! Rigola-t-elle en donnant une tape sur celles-ci.

Le rouquin grimaça tandis que Harry éclatait de rire.

-attend, avec les sept personnes considérées comme frère et sœur, je suis en danger 24/24 !  
-tu n'as jamais entendu parler du complexe d'œdipe, Ron ? Demanda la brunette d'un air innocent.  
-le quoi ?

Harry coupa la conversation avant que Ron ne devienne complètement paranoïaque :

-et sinon, vous savez qui sera notre prof de métamorphose cette année ?  
-aucune idée, mais je ne doute pas que MacGonagall aura pris quelqu'un de compétent, répondit Ron. Les nouveaux profs ont tendance à ne pas me mettre en confiance.  
-pire que le crapaud rose, ce sera dur, grimaça Harry.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ouvrirent une porte de compartiment pour s'y engouffrer avec délice.

-au fait, Harry...

Harry se crispa.

Il détestait sincèrement les « au fait Harry » innocent de Hermione.

-voui ma Mione ?  
-est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que je n'ai pas remarqué ce bandeau de cuir ?

Arg...

-quel bandeau ? S'étonna Ron qui lui n'avait rien vu.  
-alors ? Fit Hermione d'un air peu avenant en faisant fi de leur ami.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-alors... bah... quand Voldemort nous a attaqué avec Charlie on...  
-et pour de vrai ?

Zut, qui lui a donné une meilleure amie aussi perspicace sérieux ?

Ça avait plutôt l'air crédible, n'importe qui se serait contenté de cette explication, ou mieux : lui laisser le temps de finir son baratin !

Bon, essayons d'être plus convainquant, allons droit au but :

-Ryano l'a mangée.

La jolie sorcière cligna des yeux.

-pardon ?  
-en fait c'est un rituel pour accroître la proximité avec le dragon, c'est très ancien et plutôt peu utilisé et même Charlie ne connaît pas ce genre de pratique, pourtant elle...  
-oh, je connais ! Je l'ai lu dans maîtres et techniques d'améliorations de dressage humains-animaux, qui consiste à se faire dévorer une partie du corps par son animal domestique de manière consentante en vue d'une communication optimisée et...  
-Mione, tu peux faire court s'il te plaît ? Demanda Ron.  
-en gros si Harry l'appelle en pensée, l'animal l'entend et peut le rejoindre.

Harry était figé.

Technique de _dressage humains-animaux _?

Severus va en entendre parler...

-c'est génial ça, Harry ! Tu peux essayer voir si ça marche ?  
-Ron ! Un dragon, c'est grand !

Oui, c'est grand, et Harry n'avait aucune envie de se prendre un vent s'il appelle le dragon et que celui-ci ne vienne pas.

-mais il a un nain, Mione, un dragon _nain_, c'est pas grand un nain !  
-Ron...

Le concerné soupira, et Harry l'imita avec amusement.

Au moins, son demi-mensonge avait fonctionné.

.

Harry passa une main sur le flanc d'un des sombrals avant de grimper dans la calèche aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis et Neville.

Il y avait apparemment beaucoup moins de monde cette année à Poudlard, mais rien d'étonnant à cela...

-alors, commença Neville, comment se sont passées vos vacances ?  
-Ron a enfin accepté d'étudier un minimum, déclara Hermione.  
-Hermione a enfin décidé de quitter un peu ses bouquins cette année, contra aussitôt Harry.  
-Harry est devenue père de trois enfants, la vengea Ron.  
-et toi ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Neville cligna des yeux. Il semblait essayer tant bien que mal de ne pas réagir.

-heu... rien de spécial, je me suis entraîné avec ma grand-mère pour savoir un peu mieux me défendre, c'était dur mais bon, au moins maintenant on va à Poudlard, ça va être plus tranquille, soupira le sang-pur.  
-c'est le principal, acquiesça Ron.

.

Assis autour de la table des griffondors, Ron se plaignait de ne pas voir de professeur de métamorphose à la table des professeurs. Tonk était, comme prévu, au poste de DCFM (1) et Slughorn à celui des potions. C'est vrai que c'était bizarre qu'il n'y ai pas le nouveau prof, McGonagall n'allait quand même pas assurer le boulot de prof en même temps que celui de directrice quand même ?

La répartition eut enfin lieu et Harry vit sans surprise Lisandra être envoyée à Serpentard.

Enfin...

Presque sans surprise.

-Lisandra est une... commença Ron.  
-... Malfoy... termina Hermione.

Ils étaient tous les deux aussi stupéfaits.

-alors c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait pas me dire son nom... en déduit Harry d'une voix pensive.

Le dîné apparut alors, et Harry commença à grignoter tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la petite puce vienne le voir et déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

-désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit mon nom de famille avant, Harry.

Faisant fi des regards sur eux, Harry attrapa la fillette pour la hisser sur ses genoux.

-au moins, je pourrais t'adopter officiellement maintenant.

Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer un instant contre lui avant qu'il ne la relâche.

-allez, va rejoindre tes amis maintenant.  
-oui, acquiesça-t-elle sagement en sautant de ses genoux avant de s'éloigner.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire tendre.

-vous avez vu comme elle est trop chou ?  
-Harry, sans vouloir te vexer, maintenant que tu es majeur, c'est de la pédophilie, déclara Seamus, assis à quelques places de lui.  
-non, c'est de l'amour paternel, le contra le brun. Et encore, vous l'avez pas vu dans sa petite robe rouge, elle était _troooop _adorable !  
-donc tu es _vraiment_ devenu père ? S'exclama Neville, soufflé.  
-j'ai pas encore adopté Lisandra officiellement, mais elle vit sous le même toit que moi depuis un moment.  
-et dans le même lit, glissa doucement Ron avant que Harry ne lui enfonce son coude dans le ventre, faisant s'étouffer le rouquin.  
-mais c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, dit Dean en souriant.  
-t'as vu t'as vu ? S'excita Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux en la regardant.

Hermione éclata de rire en le voyant gagatiser ainsi, et elle lui remplit son assiette en expliquant que Molly lui avait « gracieusement demandée de te nourrir correctement parce qu'elle en avait marre de te voir si maigre ».

-n'importe quoi, je suis pas maigre, grogna Harry.  
-non, tu es bien foutu, Harry, déclara Lavande.  
-hein ?  
-oui, les poignets un peu mince, c'est vrai, mais un joli torse, continua Parvati Patil.  
-surtout que tes épaules se sont bien musclées, ajouta Romilda Vane avec un regard appréciateur sur celles-ci.  
-sans parler de ces jolis bras bien gonflés, termina Parvati.

En même temps, avec tous les entraînements qu'il avait eus, il valait mieux qu'il se soit un minimum musclé...

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de rougir furieusement quand les commentaires continuèrent de tous côtés.

Et cet idiot de Ron qui s'esclaffait comme un bien heureux à côté...

C'est pas lui qui devait subir ce genre de situation pendant des repas entiers !

La vie est cruelle...

.

Harry fit un signe de main à ses amis puis se dirigea vers le tableau de la vieille fille.

Il connaissait bien ce tableau, en fait, il lui avait parlé régulièrement l'année dernière puisqu'il se postait régulièrement devant elle pour espionner Malfoy. Et au fur et à mesure, il a fini par sympathiser avec le tableau au mauvais caractère.

D'une certaine manière, elle lui rappelait un peu Mrs Black, mais en moins à cheval sur les idéaux sang-purs et un peu moins vulgaire.

-ah, sale gamin, t'es de retour au bercail ? Sacré nom d'une sirène farcie, tu as manqué au château mon p'tit !  
-je suis le nouveau résident de la suite qui se trouve derrière toi. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu abritais un appart, je serais venu plus tôt !  
-c'est ça ouais ! Tu crois peut-être que je donne l'adresse à toutes les gueules d'anges qui me font du charme ? Le château serait sans dessus dessous si c'était le cas mon joli !

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-tu me fais entrer ?  
-seulement si tu me dis quel mot de passe ouvrira la porte les prochaines fois. C'est toi qui décide donc tache de pas l'oublier, ça me gênera pas plus que ça de te laisser dormir à mes pieds, coyote !

Harry réfléchit un moment, hésita, puis finit par décider :

-maman Lulu.

Le portrait leva un sourcil mais s'ouvrit sans commenter.

.

La suite était assez grande, constituée d'une salle de bain, d'une grande chambre (avec un lit deux places), d'un salon (avec un canapé gigantesque et une cheminé où on aurait pu faire cuire un bœuf de la taille de Ryano) et d'un... heu...

Le machin pour mettre ses vêtements, mais dans une pièce toute en longueur plutôt que dans une armoire.

Il y a quelques semaines, Harry n'aurait pas trop vu ce qu'il aurait pu mettre dedans, les jumeaux s'étaient arrangés pour le fournir en fringues... Bien qu'ils soient bien trop moulants et bien trop en cuir/velours/lycra pour qu'il les porte tous !

Harry soupira et referma la porte. Il fallait appeler Lucius, Malfoy et Jérémy maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et sourit en voyant la poudre de cheminette qu'il avait toujours détestée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas atterrir correctement à l'arrivée.

Il s'étala donc copieusement sur le dos en grognant :

-je déteste les moyens de transport autre que le ballai...  
-et si tu restes par terre tu vas te faire marcher dessus, Potter.  
-très drôle, Malfoy, aide-moi à me relever plutôt que de m'emmerder !  
-compte là-dessus, répliqua froidement le blond en faisant demi-tour pour partir.

_Connard !_

Harry soupira et se mit souplement sur ses pieds.

-bonjour, Harry Potter, vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda Lucius en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
-tu parles de mon voyage en train, Lucius, ou de mon voyage en cheminée ?  
-sans vouloir vous vexer, mon petit Harry, la deuxième proposition n'a guère besoin de vos lumières, nous avons bien vu votre arrivée ici.

Très drôle.

-bonjour miss Zabini. Mon voyage s'est bien passé, merci Lucius. Vous êtes prêts à partir ?  
-en effet, Severus m'a procuré un stock de potions à emmener partout au cas où vous seriez en danger ou blessé. La quantité est légèrement exagérée à mon humble avis, mais Severus avait l'air sûr de lui.  
-je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance sur ce point, plaisanta Harry qui ne doutait pas du bien fondé des précautions de son potionniste préféré.

Après tout, Severus était plutôt bien placé pour savoir à quel point il pouvait se mettre dans la merde !

-d'ailleurs, où es-t-il ?  
-en mission avec Narcissa, répondit la belle sang-pure. Ils ne rentreront que plus tard dans la semaine, je reste ici pour vous tenir au courant.  
-toute seule ? S'étonna Harry.  
-et bien, à part si vous acceptez de me tenir compagnie...

Harry grimaça pour s'excuser.

Minia Zabini éclata de rire.

-je plaisante ! Oui je reste là, j'ai mon atelier de peinture après tout ! Ça me prend du temps et ce n'est pas énormément fatiguant.  
-comme vous voulez, acquiesça Harry. J'irais voir pour le manoir dans la semaine, en attendant, il faudra patienter un peu ici.  
-pas de problème, mon petit Harry. Cela me convient à merveille !

Il lui sourit puis prit une grande inspiration :

-Malfoy ! Grouille, on attend plus que toi !  
-et bah attends-moi, Potter, j'aime me faire désirer, et ça peut pas te faire de mal non plus !

Harry ricana.

-_mon humain... j'essspère que tu ne comptais pas m'oublier.  
-qui ? Moi ? Mais jamais je n'ossserais voyons ! _Répondit Harry, ironique en baissant les yeux vers le roi serpent.  
-_ccc'est cccela... Tu ne te débarassseras pas de moi sssi facccilement, misssérable !_

Harry sourit et se remit à hurler après Malfoy.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à partir, et après avoir entortillé le roi Serpent autour de lui et Lucius pour ne pas qu'il prenne trop de place dans la petite cheminée de la cabane hurlante, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette puis déclara:

-palais de la vieille fille !

Les flammes vertes les avalèrent alors.

.

Harry installa Jérémy dans la suite et le petit garçon se mit aussitôt à courir partout en riant.

Harry sourit tendrement puis se tourna ensuite vers sa Némésis et demanda d'un air hésitant :

-dis, Malfoy ?  
-ouais ?  
-tu as une petite sœur ?

Malfoy le dévisagea avec surprise.

En fait, cette hypothèse était faussée vu que Lisandra était apparemment la fille biologique des deux anciens mangemorts, et que Malfoy n'avait certainement pas été adopté.

Mais bon, autant vérifier, quoi.

-Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
-parce que j'ai découvert que Lisandra était une Malfoy, je m'interrogeais, c'est tout.  
-je suis le dernier descendant de la famille Malfoy, Potter, je vois pas comment ça serait possible.

Lucius arriva alors pour prendre les vestes des deux garçons. Il déclara :

-en réalité, Draco, il y a une autre branche de la famille, qui a été reniée un peu avant ta naissance, vers la fin du premier règne de Voldemort. Lisandra doit sûrement être la fille de mon cousin.

Harry sourit.

-Maintenant que Lisandra est ma fille, on fait partie de la même famille, c'est marrant non ?

Malfoy grimaça.

-il n'y a rien de marrant là-dedans, Potter. Et tant que tu ne l'as pas officiellement adoptée, je ne ferais pas partie de ta famille !  
-c'est pas juste, je peux pas me rendre au ministère maintenant qu'il est infiltré, tu feras jamais partie de ma famille si tu résonnes comme ça Malfoy !  
-ainsi soit-il, ricana le blond en prenant un air faussement solennel.

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui auront relevé (comme mon bêta qui aime bien me compliquer la vie) dans le chapitre 16 que Minerva parle de Rémus Lupin en tant que « professeur Lupin », ça ne fera pas de lui le prof de DCFM, contrairement à ce que me dit mon baka de bêta trop consciencieux pour son bien (même si c'est cool pour mes textes, faut pas lui dire sinon il attraperait la grosse tête). Ce sera Nymphadora Tonk et ELLE SEULE la prof de défense cette année ! MOUAHAHAHAH (2)

(2) On pardonnera à l'auteur ce pétage de câble, mais elle déteste à un point étrangement important les incohérences... Un traumatisme peut-être ? Dans tous les cas, si MacGo appelle notre cher Mumus professeur, c'est pour illustrer son ancien poste, et non pour prévenir le prochain prof.  
Et si vous êtes pas convaincus de la crédibilité de la chose, tant pis pour vous :p


	27. Chapter 27

_tout d'abord, merci à mon bêta pour son sale caractère mais ses corrections bien faites (même si il a mauvais caractère quand même, disons que je suis pas toute douce et patiente de mon côté non plus u_u)_

_Mel72000 (oui, personne ne s'y attendrait, une blonde aristocratique sans pur... franchement, quelle surprise u_u ^^), Selsynn (traumatiser les copains, je trouve ça bien moi u_u Sinon moi aussi j'espère que la suite est pour bientôt, mais avec ma rentrée en cours, rien n'est moins sur u_u Néanmoins je ferais de mon mieux !), zaika (thanks),_

_stormtrooper2 (Harry n'a pas de fardeau plus lourd qu'avant, vu que dans tous les cas il se serait sentit coupable si il était arrivé quelque chose à Ron ou Ginny (hm hm), et Arthur n'est pas gonflé : il vient de perdre un fils ! Pour Ginny... aucune idée, mais pas encore u_u), Maximilien (je crois que Ry est assez amoché comme ça...),_

_Sahada (j'avoue que notre pauvre Drake aurait du mal à se relever après ça^^ Les slash ne sont même pas encore envisagé, donc désolé, faudra attendre...), Egwene Al' Vere (et bien ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécis^^), NEPHERIA, sheltan (je suis allé sur son profil comme tu me l'as demandé... et laisse moi te dire que tu es sacrément égocentrique, même si tu dois être au courant^^ (j'ai le droit de te tenir tête quand tu seras dictateur du monde élu à vie ? j'adoooooore détrôner les gouvernements qui restreignent la liberté :p), sinon merci de m'avoir fait lire tes textes, c'était gentil^^),_

_The Ice Cat (dans le film ce n'est plus Fudge qui est au pouvoir à ce moment là, c'est Scrimgour ou un nom du même genre, c'est pour ça qu'il réagit plus^^ Quand à Neville, le trio d'or ne le prend pas pour un imbécile, et il sait qu'on ne lui ment pas^^ Moi aussi j'ai hate que Ry lui remonte les bretelles, mais figure toi que j'ai toujours pas réussi à caser ce moment vu tout ce qui est prévu pour la suite ^^'), celenia, yachiru-chan (j'avoue, j'adore les papa gateaux moi... même si j'ai pas aimé du tout quand Hudgue est mooooooooooort ! Surtout l'entairement T_T),__Anael Snape (désolé si il se passe pas assez de chose à ton gouts, mais Harry aussi a besoin de moments calmes dans sa vie de temps en temps, sinon il péterait rapidemment un cable^^ sinon tes mots me vont droit au coeur !), lolita88 (Harry ? un humour glauque ? nooooon si peu :s)_

_Olo et Nat (es-ce que ton pseudo signifit que tu es deux personnes ? Sinon pour Harry, je te remercie du compliment, moi aussi je l'adore comme ça et j'espère que c'est le cas d'autres personnes aussi^^ Quand au couple final... pardoooooooooooon mais il ne finira ni avec maman Lulu (je rappelle encore que Narcissa est pas morte...), ni avec Sev (en tout cas je pense pas) ni avec personne (sauf si mon plan de fic (très très alléatoire, certes) change brusquement). Une dernière chose, je suis très très très très très très très heureuse que tu me dis que mon histoire est captivante, vu le grand n'importe quoi qu'est la vie de Harry Potter, je craignais qu'elle soit juste bordélique... DONC TU ME RASSURES !)_

_à partir du prochain chapitre, par contre, je pense que je répondrais à la plupart directement sur leurs profils, sauf si les info méritent d'être mises en début de chapitre u_u Pour les reviews anonymes, je répondrais ici comme d'hab :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

_Courant, le souffle court, il panique._

_Je le sens paniquer, je sens sa peur sur ma langue, le goût de sa terreur._

_Il a compris qu'il allait mourir..._

_C'est si drôle de le voir ainsi, comme s'il pensait vraiment qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir, alors qu'il a osé vouloir la mort de Potter..._

_Qu'il avait tenté de tuer Nagini..._

_Je vois son corps s'affaisser, il tente de se redresser, haletant._

_Trop tard._

_Greyback est sur lui, il plante sa mâchoire d'homme dans la gorge de la créature et la lui arracha sans la moindre compassion._

_Bon chien, Greyback, si tu continues ainsi, tu risques de monter en grade..._

_Et tu connais ta récompense, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras et ce jour bénit, Potter sera aussi à mes pieds..._

Harry ouvrit les yeux en soupirant.

Voir les pensées de Voldemort sur Greyback lui avait rappelé, avec la douceur d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, qu'il avait été trahi et que le traître courrait toujours.

Grognant pour s'étirer, Harry se glissa hors des bras de son fils adoptif avant de lui caresser tendrement le front.

-faites qu'il ne connaisse jamais la guerre... souffla-t-il en prière à il ne savait qui.

Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un était vraiment capable, quelque part, d'exaucer les vœux de quiconque, sinon Voldemort serait déjà trois pieds sous terre ou alors roi du monde.

Est-ce qu'il y avait une hiérarchie dans les vœux ?

Harry secoua la tête.

Pourquoi se poser la question, vu que personne n'entendra jamais ses prières à lui...

.

-bien, s'exclama le nouveau professeur de métamorphose tranquillement en secouant sa baguette vers le tableau pour y inscrire son nom et son prénom. Évitons de nous embarrasser de politesses et commençons directement le cours. Sortez vos livres.

Harry cligna des yeux, Ron avait la bouche pendante mais Hermione, elle, avait sorti correctement ses affaires pour les poser sur la table.

-dis Ron...  
-non je savais ça, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir...  
-c'est ce que je voulais savoir.  
-Weasley, Potter, silence pendant les cours où vous finissez l'heure dehors !

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard, Harry plissa le nez et fit un mouvement de menton vers le prof.

Traduction : _Ryry te laisse faire, Ronny !_

-Percy, depuis quand tu es prof ?  
-depuis cette année, cela me semble logique. Maintenant silence et ouvrez vos livres page 32. Nous allons étudier la transformation humaine. La théorie, tout d'abord, nous indique que l'on peut transformer partiellement le corps d'un humain. Son propre corps, pourtant, est...

.

-je meeeeeeurs... gémit Harry.  
-attends-moi je viens mourir avec toi... grogna Ron en s'étalant sur sa table.

Quatre heures !

Par merlin, quatre heures de métamorphose avec Percy Weasley, c'était l'enfer ! C'est comme s'il avait passé 4 heures à essayer d'enlever ses chaussures, c'est pour dire !

-mais pourquoi n'est-il plus au ministère, et pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air surprise, Mione ?  
-parce que j'étais au courant que Percy perdrait sa confiance pour le ministre quand il se rendrait compte que Voldemort est véritablement vivant, et comme son seul autre soutien psychologique c'est Dumbledore, il sera sûrement aller voir son substitut, McGonagall, pour demander conseil. N'ayant plus de professeur de métamorphose, il était logique de comprendre qu'elle lui proposerait la place.

-...  
-quoi, vous n'y avez pas pensé ?  
-Mione, sans vouloir te vexer...commença Ron en prenant des pincettes.  
-...il n'y a aucune chance que l'on soit assez tordus pour deviner un truc pareil, finit Harry abruptement.

Sous le bombardement d'ondes négatives, il se reprit :

-assez intelligents. Intelligents, pas tordus, désolé, ma langue a fourché !

Hermione soupira, fataliste tandis que Ron levait discrètement un pouce l'air de dire : _bien __rattrapé_ !

.

La journée rapidement terminée, avec simplement un cours de sortilèges, et Harry put rentrer dans sa suite alors que Ron et Hermione avaient encore d'autres cours.

-c'est pas juste que tu n'aies pas autant de cours que nous... grogna Ron d'un air boudeur.  
-ce n'est pas juste non plus que Harry ait autant à faire hors des cours, répliqua aussitôt Hermione. Alors silence et avance !  
-oui maître vénéré, répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry ricana puis leur fit signe de la main avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

-salut, sale môme. Alors ta première journée ?  
-j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, si tu savais ! Maman Lulu.  
-rentre, mon joli, et gare à tes petites miches, elles sont bien moulées là-dedans, tu pourrais en pâtir !

Harry mit aussitôt les mains sur ses fesses et fusilla du regard le tableau qui éclata de rire en se refermant derrière lui.

Marmonnant des injures contre ses satanés jumeaux qui ne savaient pas faire dans les vêtements normaux qui n'attirent pas le regard, Harry pénétra dans son salon.

-papa Harry !

Harry s'écroula contre le mur, un petit bonhomme nu accroché à son cou.

-je suis pas ton père, Jérémy. Comment vas-tu ?  
-bien, maman Lulu a pas essayé de me faire prendre un bain, c'est cool hein !  
-alors pourquoi tu es tout nu ?

Jérémy leva les yeux au ciel, comme si Harry avait dit quelque chose de très stupide.

-bah parce que j'ai envie tiens !

_Ah bah vi c'est logique, Ryry, pourquoi d'autre ?_

-bonjour Lucius, salua Harry en voyant le blond entrer dans le salon, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?  
-assez difficile, je dois l'avoué... J'ai décidé d'essayer de donner des cours à Jérémy mais...  
-c'était très amusant maman Lulu !

Lucius soupira.

-mais il ne faisait que rigoler, et ce n'était pas un cours censé être drôle !

Harry sourit et rejoint l'adulte pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-c'était des cours de quoi ?  
-d'histoire de la magie.

Harry écarquilla les yeux :

-mais c'est horrible de donner ce genre de cours à un enfant !

Lucius parut surpris.

-c'est pourtant ce que font les sangs-purs...

Harry fit un sourire un peu gêné. N'osant pas exprimé son point de vue sur ce qu'il pensé de ce que ça avait donné sur Malfoy et les autres serpentards...

-essayer plutôt de lui apprendre les bases de la magie instinctive, ça devrait déjà plus l'intéresser.

La cheminée s'enflamma soudain de grandes flammes vertes, faisant sursauter tout le monde et crier Jérémy.

-Potter ? Potter vous êtes là ? Lucius ?

Harry donna l'enfant à Lucius et se précipita dans l'âtre pour voir Severus qui semblait crispé.

-que se passe-t-il ?  
-Narcissa est avec moi, amenez Lucius et son fils, mais laissez le môme à Poudlard.  
-tout seul ?  
-Vous n'avez qu'à trouver une baby-sitter.

Et il se retira aussitôt des flammes.

Harry se recula, faisant la moue, puis expliqua la situation à Lucius.

-je vais demander au serpent s'il peut jouer ce rôle là.

Lucius eut l'air inquiet.

-ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_Aucune idée..._

Il se redressa et commença à siffler.

-_je sssuis là, mon humain, qu'est-ccce qu'il y a ?_

Harry rentra dans la chambre et observa Malfoy se débattre avec le roi blanc qui s'était entortillé autour de lui pour dormir.

-_occupe-toi de Jérémy pendant mon absssenccce sss'il-te-plait. Je reviens vite.  
-s'il m'ennuie je le mords. Et tu as intérêt à ne pas te mettre en danger, sssatané humain, n'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens !_

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry ne répondit pas et préféra demander au blond de se lever, le regardant d'un air goguenard.

-ta mère est à la cabane hurlante, Severus et elle ont demandé ta présence.  
-j'arrive.

Harry resta dans la chambre, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage en regardant Malfoy se tortiller pour échapper à l'étreinte du serpent.

-arrête de rire et dit lui de me lâcher, espèce d'idiot !

Harry s'exécuta avec un grand sourire moqueur au visage, et le roi blanc obéit en grognant qu'il en avait marre de ne jamais rien avoir à manger.

-allez, ne perd pas de temps, Malfoy, on attend plus que toi et ça avait l'air urgent.

.

Lucius maintint Harry contre son torse avant que ce dernier ne parte s'écraser le nez sur le sol poussiéreux de la chambre.

-oh Lucius !

Aussitôt Narcissa se jeta au cou de son mari pour l'embrasser... sans paraître remarquer que Harry était coincé entre eux.

Olala... Il serait devenu invisible sans le remarquer ? Mince de mince...

C'est sûrement le rêve de nombreux adolescents de se faire écraser par une poitrine douce et enroulée dans du satin, mais lui avait un instinct de survie un peu trop important pour apprécier le moment.

-Narcissa, laissez mon petit Harry respirer voyons !

Merlin merci d'avoir créé Minia Zabini et ses surnoms étranges.

-je retrouve mon mari après une trop longue absence, laissez-moi en profiter Minia.  
-laissez au moins le petit Harry partir.  
-non, il a pris soin de mon chéri pendant presque un mois, il mérite toutes les attentions du monde !  
-ce n'est pas une raison pour l'étouffer.

Harry aurait bien acquiescer vivement s'il n'était pas complètement coincé entre le torse de Lucius et les seins de Mrs Malfoy.

Il parvint à lancer un regard affolé à Malfoy, à ses côtés, qui paraissait jaloux.

-et moi, mère, alors ?  
-oh mais viens aussi mon chéri ! S'exclama la femme, ravie que son fils accepte enfin ses attentions.

Il se retrouva alors écraser avec Harry, les yeux écarquillés et le nez dans les seins de sa mère.

Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-hm... mon ange, il vaudrait mieux que tu conserves la santé de monsieur Potter, sinon nous aurions du mal à nous en sortir, tu vois ?  
-oui, je vois très bien, c'est donc pour éviter cela que je suis venue aujourd'hui, figurez-vous !

Elle relâcha alors Malfoy qui recula en prenant une grande inspiration et Harry qui s'écroula à moitié sur Lucius qui passa un bras autour de sa poitrine pour le maintenir debout.

-bonjour Potter.  
-salut Sévi', souffla Harry d'un air soulagé. Et donc, cette affaire urgente ?

Et oui, le Ryry il perd pas le nord !

-Narcissa est loin d'être le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres...  
-mais les relations entre les femmes de mangemorts ne sont pas à négliger, voyez-vous ! Le coupa Narcissa.

Severus reprit en fusillant la sang-pur du regard pour lui avoir ainsi coupé la parole :

-...et donc Narcissa a découvert que le lord a décidé...  
-il a ordonné l'infiltration totale du ministère et le renversement du ministère dans les semaines à venir.

Severus souffla d'un air énervé mais conserva le visage lisse d'expression.

Harry aurait bien ricané s'il n'avait pas été en pleine réflexion.

-Mais plus important encore ! Je peux vous donner la date approximative de la prochaine attaque de Voldemort et certains détails de la mission.

Des étoiles semblèrent s'allumer dans les yeux de Harry tandis qu'un air déterminé et sérieux s'installait sur son visage, attentif au possible : l'Élu était là.

-très bien, dites moi tout ce que vous savez.

Narcissa parla alors.

Longuement et en n'oubliant aucun détail qu'elle avait pu récolter.

Harry nota tout dans un côté de sa tête. L'attaque était pour un moment, encore, mais il n'était jamais trop tôt pour commencer à travailler la tactique de défense.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que si Voldemort laissait Nagini venir, c'est qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi au risque qu'il prenait (après tout, petit serpent-mangeur d'homme possède une de ses choses que Harry cherche à détruire) et donc qu'il était plus enclin à faire une erreur...

Même si la logique pur et froide d'Hermione aurait dit, qu'au contraire, ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à un piège.

Mais son instinct ne l'avait-il jamais trompé ?

Il finit sa nuit dans la cabane hurlante, les Malfoy profitant de leur famille enfin réunie et Harry ne quittant pas Severus.

Ils n'échangèrent pas tant de sarcasmes que ça, ne parlèrent pas de sujet sérieux non plus... Ils ne parlèrent de rien, en faite, Harry resta silencieux, le dos appuyé contre le bras du maître des potions et le regard fixé dans le vide.

Il avait fini par s'endormir sur son super lit tout propre maintenant, roulé en boule sous la petite couverture de laine.

.

_Ne me faites plus de mal ! Je n'en peux plus, arrêtez, vous êtes cruels !_

_Non, reculez, ça suffit !_

_Vous ne méritez pas de vivre, c'est vous les monstres !_

_Je vous tuerai, je vous exterminerai ! Tout est de votre faute, c'est pas moi le mal, c'est vous !_

_Je vous hais !_

_Vous me débectez, vous me dégouttez !_

_Un jour je me vengerai, je vous ferai regretter de m'avoir fait tant de mal, vous ne..._

-Potter, debout.

Harry grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il trouva ses lunettes en passant ses mains autour de lui et les mit sur son nez pour observer de son regard troublé par le sommeil le visage de Severus.

-salut Sévi.  
-vous cauchemardiez.  
-non, je visionnais les souvenirs de Voldy, rien de bien nouveau.  
-très bien, levez-vous, vous avez cours.

Harry se redressa lentement, resserrant sa couverture autour de son corps gelé.

-pourquoi il fait si froid ? Se plaignit-il.  
-je me pose la même question depuis des années, Potter, alors inutile de vous acharner, ce n'est pas avec votre cerveau que vous parviendrez à quelque chose.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-bon, et bien on se retrouve ce soir pour arranger les détails de cette attaque sur les moldus ?  
-inutile, Potter. Je pense que nous aurons des problèmes avec le ministère bien avant cela. Prévenez MacGonagall de protéger l'école contre l'extérieur, à votre retour à Poudlard.  
-ouais... OK.

Il choppa sa chemise pour l'enfiler mais la main sur son épaule lui fit lever les yeux sur son professeur de potion.

-tout va bien, Potter ?  
-ouais, c'est bon, ça va.

Comme s'il allait lui dire le sentiment qu'il ressentait quand il voyait les souvenirs de Tom de l'époque où il était encore humain.

Encore fragile.

-Potter, à propos de Black...

Harry se figea aussitôt, attentif et silencieux, son regard émeraude planté dans les orbes noires de son ancien professeur.

-vous rappelez-vous de la piste que j'avais, pour ramener votre parrain à la vie ?  
-oui bien sûr.

Comme s'il pouvait oublier le moindre détail concernant son parrain.

-elle a débouché, Potter. D'ici trois mois maximum nous pourrons aller le chercher.

Si Harry n'était pas assis, il se serait sûrement écroulé au sol. Les yeux écarquillés et la respiration haletante, il fixait Severus Rogue d'un air choqué puis, lentement, il baissa les yeux.

Posant la tête contre le torse du maître des potions, un fin sourire incrédule se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sirius Black... son parrain allait lui revenir.

.

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, après que Severus lui ait longuement parlé de la manière dont se déroulera la libération de Sirius, Harry se leva en faisant un sourire courageux avant de réduire son lit pour le glisser dans sa poche. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-je te laisse les Malfoy, ils ont encore besoin d'être entre eux pour le moment. Qu'ils en profitent tant qu'ils peuvent.

Il détourna le regard, plongeant dans les flammes devenues verte en annonçant sa direction.

.

-Jérémy ? _Roi blanc ? _Vous êtes où ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, lui faisant froncer les sourcils avec inquiétude.

Punaise quels ennuis lui étaient encore tombés dessus...

Il ouvrit le passage et ouvrit la bouche pour appeler quand on le prit de court :

-AAAAAAAHHHHH ! RALENTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Il se mit aussitôt à courir dans la direction du hurlement et se retrouva bientôt au rez-de-chaussé, près de la Grande Salle.

Pendant le repas, bien sûr, faut bien ça...

Des hurlements d'élèves retentirent à la seconde même où il eut cette pensée, et après un profond soupire, il s'avança vers les grandes portes et prit le temps d'observer le spectacle avant d'y mettre fin : Jérémy, accroché juste en-dessous de la tête du serpent, ses jambes enserrant le corps du reptile pour ne pas tomber hurlait d'une voix suraiguë tandis que le serpent naviguait follement entre les tables.

-_ARRÊTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT, ççça sssuffit, tu me ramènes Jérémy aux pieds immédiatement !  
-_PAPA HARRY !

Le gamin se jeta sur le sol avec la force d'un boulet de canon, s'écrasa à moitié en posant ses pieds à terre, puis courut jusqu'à Harry pour sauter dans ses bras.

Harry le garda contre son ventre et fusilla le serpent du regard.

-_sssais-tu ce que sssignifie garder un enfant, essspèce d'idiot ?  
-parle-moi sssur un autre ton, mon humain, ccce n'est pas des manières pour...  
-SILENCE, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres alors tu n'as plus intérêt à mettre Jérémy en danger si tu veux rester en vie !_

Vexé, le roi blanc le contourna et repartit sans un mot vers l'appartement.

-stupide animal, grogna Harry.  
-papa Harry, je t'ai fait peur ? Demanda le petit d'une voix inquiète en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

Harry lui sourit tendrement.

-non, c'est de ma faute j'aurais dû rentrer pour la nuit au lieu de te laisser aussi longtemps sous sa garde.

Jérémy parut soulagé et entoura son cou de ses bras en se blottissant contre lui.

-tu viens manger avec moi ?

.

Le silence régnait à la table Griffondor tandis que tous observaient Harry Potter avec des yeux ronds.

Celui-ci, imperturbable, grignotait un toast tout en faisant l'avion pour que son fils adoptif se nourrisse lui aussi.

-alors c'est toi le fameux Jérémy ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Jérémy la regarda prudemment avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-c'est une gentille ?  
-oui, elle ne te fera rien.  
-alors oui c'est moi Jérémy. Et toi madame c'est quoi ?  
-je m'appelle Hermione, et à côté de moi c'est Ron. Nous sommes les amis de Harry.

Jérémy les salua un peu timidement avant d'installer son nez dans la gorge de son père adoptif, signifiant qu'il n'avait plus faim et qu'il le laissait finir de manger sans l'embêter à présent.

Harry dévora donc quelques autres toasts et plusieurs verres de jus de citrouille avant d'arrêter. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la table entière et se figea.

Ils le fixaient.

Tous.

-heu... commença-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.  
-Harry tu avais pas une fille ? S'étonna Seamus.  
-bah si, pourquoi ?  
-tu en as beaucoup des gosses ?  
-seulement trois, ricana Ron d'un air ironique.

Les regards étaient encore plus surpris (voir choqués), alors Harry décida de couper court à la conversation.

-Ron, Mione, il faut que je vous parle d'une affaire urgente. Je dépose Jérémy dans la chambre et on se retrouve devant la salle de cours.  
-d'accord Harry, à toute à l'heure.

Harry passa alors ses bras sous les fesses de l'enfant qui lui encerclait le cou avant de se lever et rejoindre le palais de la vieille fille.

.

-le ministère, rien que ça, grogna Ron en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
-l'attaque devrait se dérouler dans la semaine, je ne sais pas exactement quand. Il faudrait prévenir l'Ordre et définir qui seront les espions qui y resteront.  
-Kingsley, déjà, énonça Hermione d'un air sérieux. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait se passer de lui, il est haut placé et a des contacts au ministère. Ensuite il y a...  
-on verra ça plus tard, Mione. Pas ici en tout cas, les murs ont des oreilles.

Ron le regarda d'un air surpris.

-et ben Harry, tu es devenu prudent, un vrai serpentard.

Harry lui tira la langue.

_Si tu savais..._

* * *

_Si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, passez sur mon blog siouplé, le lien est sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien quelques com sur mes textes à venir ou qui ont été postés avant. Je suis pas très douée pour me faire de la pub, pardonnez moi, mais jetez-y un coup d'oeil s'il vous plait, je vous promet que ce sera pas long !_

_Merci d'avoir lu._


	28. Chapter 28

salut à toi, cher lecteur, chère lectrice (oui, aujourd'hui, je vous parle comme si vous étiez le seul, c'est un caprice, pardonnez moi u_u)

un petit merci rapide pour le travail long de mon bêta pour mes trop nombreuses (d'après lui) fautes d'orthographe, qui en chie à chaque fois pour mes beaux yeux (mais surtout mes beaux textes, vous vous en doutez :p)

Désolé pour le retard de ce chap et pour ceux à venir, désormais la publication sera irrégulière à cause de nos emplois du temps souvent incompatibles, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop :s

Je te souhaite bonne lecture (dans ce chapitre : l'adorable rencontre Lisandra/Jérémy et un nouvel allié pour Harry !) et j'espère que tu me laisseras un petit mot avant de lâcher ton ordi :p

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**

-alors c'est lui mon frère ? Fit Lisandra d'une voix froide.

Harry souffla d'un air inquiet en voyant l'air supérieur (et typiquement Malfoy, comment avait-il pu ne pas le deviner...) qu'abordait la petite blonde en regardant le gamin qui la fixait avec ses grands yeux curieux.

Ils étaient dans le parc, Harry assis sur une racine du saule pleureur avec Ron et Hermione tandis que les deux enfants faisaient connaissance.

Harry était allé voir McGonagall avant de venir ici et lui avait rapidement résumé la situation. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait de préparer les espions car elle ne pensait pas pouvoir contre-attaquer la prise du ministère.

Que l'attaque soit par surprise ou non, elle n'avait pas tort...

-t'es pas très mignonne, pour une blonde.  
-et toi tu n'es pas très propre, pour un Potter.  
-je crois bien que je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, fit Jérémy en gonflant les joues.  
-et ben c'est réciproque ! S'énerva Lisandra en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry soupira et jeta un regard suppliant vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui les regardaient avec une curiosité distante, comme si ce n'était pas important.

Mais _c'était _important ! C'est ses enfants qui sont en train de s'engueuler là !

-je m'en fiche, papa Harry c'est mon papa à moi je te signale ! S'exclama Jérémy en se jetant sur un des genoux du brun pour lui entourer le cou de ses bras.  
-je ne pense pas, non, c'est _moi _qu'il a sauvé et pas toi ! Répliqua Lisandra en grimpant sur l'autre genou pour les séparer.  
-moi aussi d'abord ! S'exclama Jérémy en levant vivement les bras, déstabilisant Harry qui s'étala sur le dos avec un grognement douloureux.

Aussitôt, il n'était plus question d'animosité entre les deux enfants qui s'inquiétèrent pour sa santé d'une même voix :

-tout va bien ?  
-au poil...

Harry se redressa.

-Lisandra, Jérémy, écoutez moi, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Vous êtes tous les deux mes enfants au même titre, et je vous aime tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre, alors soyez amis s'il vous plaît... Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

Les deux enfants plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de Harry avant de s'observer longuement.

-je peux faire ça, dit prudemment Lisandra.  
-si papa Harry le demande...

Harry leur sourit et déposa, à chacun, un baiser sur une joue.

-et ben, tu sais t'y prendre avec les enfants, Harry, ricana Ron en les observant.

Jérémy le regarda longuement, se demandant sûrement où il l'avait vu.

-qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu auras tes propres enfants, soupira Hermione en souriant.  
-j'ai pas le temps d'avoir mes propres enfants, Mione, j'en ai déjà assez comme ça ! S'horrifia Harry en s'imaginant submergé par les bébés hurlants des papas à tout va et des femmes enceintes dans son entourage lui demandant des fraises ou de toucher leur ventre.

Vision d'horreur, avouez le...

-Lisandra, dit Hermione d'une voix douce et patiente, est-ce que tu pourrais jouer avec Jérémy pendant que je discute avec Harry ?  
-bien sûr Hermione, répondit la serpentarde en prenant la main du petit garçon pour le tirer un peu à l'écart.

Elle commença alors à lui donner des ordres sur le jeu auquel ils allaient jouer tandis que le petit châtain l'écoutait.

Harry savait déjà que Jérémy ne suivrait pas longtemps les règles pour en faire qu'à sa tête et tourner Lisandra en bourrique, mais bon... ce n'était pas la faute de son éducation, Jérémy était tout le temps comme ça après tout, Harry sera responsable de son comportement que s'il n'arrive pas à le dresser avant sa majorité, sinon il décline toute responsabilité !

-Harry, il faut qu'on parle.  
-oui Mione ?  
-comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant ? Fit la jeune fille en le regardant sérieusement.  
-au courant de ?  
-de l'attaque du ministère, bien sûr, même l'Ordre ne sait rien, alors _dit-moi_ comment toi tu as pu apprendre une chose d'une telle envergure ?  
-bah...

Harry regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une excuse, il n'y avait pas pensé. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas réfléchi avant ?

-ne cherche pas d'échappatoire, s'exclama Hermione en se redressant d'un air menaçant devant Harry. Et le serpent alors, d'où il vient ? Pourquoi nous caches-tu des choses, n'avait-on pas dit que...  
-Mione, du calme...  
-non je ne me calmerais pas, Ron, ce n'est...  
-Harry a le droit d'avoir ses secrets, il ne _peut pas _tout nous dire, nous savons pour les horcruxes, lui sait d'autres choses, alors laisse-le.

Ron avait parlé d'une voix très calme, surprenante, le regard fixé sur Jérémy.

-tant que l'on gagne cette fichue guerre, Mione, tout va bien, non ?

Il plongea son regard bleu océan dans les noisettes de la griffondore et tout sembla se figer. Puis Hermione baissa la tête et remonta ses genoux contre elle pour enfouir son visage dedans. Elle échappa un sanglot qui fit bondir les deux garçons.

-Mione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'exclama Harry en fusillant Ron du regard, supposant que c'était de sa faute.

Sauf que Ron le fusillait du regard de la même manière...

Ok, aucun d'entre eux ne sait ce qui se passe...

-mais rien, sanglota la jeune fille en reniflant, j'ai le droit d'être inquiète ! Je ne comprends rien, je déteste ne pas comprendre et ne pas savoir où vous êtes tous les deux, ce que vous faites, si vous êtes en danger, si...

Harry passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amie tandis que Ron les faisait basculer tous les deux sur lui.

-pleure pas, Mione, marmonna le rouquin en s'allongeant sur le dos.  
-c'est vrai, je risque rien, tu le sais non ? Fit Harry en la berçant doucement.  
-il est pas le survivant pour rien, ajouta Ron avec un sourire.  
-il a pas tort, je vais pas mourir. Je ne mourrais jamais, Mione. Je ne vous laisserais pas seuls, toi et Ron.  
-sûr ! Le duo d'or, ça sonne beaucoup moins bien que le trio ! Remarqua Ron.

Mione étouffa un petit rire dans la gorge du rouquin et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-merci les garçons, je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir...

.

-papa Harry ! PAPA HARRY !

Harry grogna et ouvrit difficilement un œil.

-j'm'ennuis, on rentre ?

Jérémy se tenait au-dessus de lui, tenant fermement la main de Lisandra qui attendait patiemment derrière lui.

Harry voulut se redresser mais comprit bien vite qu'il était bloqué sur Ron qui avait passé une main sous son tee-shirt (il faisait toujours ça quand il avait froid aux mains) et bloquait Mione sur lui en la maintenant d'une main sur le dos.

Ils s'étaient encore endormis les uns sur les autres...

-désolé, Jérémy, je me lève.

Il secoua doucement la jeune fille dormant dans ses bras. Sa Mione ouvrit aussitôt les paupières comme si elle ne les avait pas fermées et regarda un instant autour d'elle avant de cligner des yeux.

-j'peux pas me redresser, Ron me bloque.

Harry lui fit un sourire avant de se pencher vers son ami et lui souffler un bon coup dans l'oreille.

Le rouquin sursauta vivement, faisant s'écrouler les deux autres sur le sol et il se redressa, hagard.

-on s'est endormi, fit-il.  
-pertinente remarque, Ronny, ironisa Harry en s'époussetant sommairement tandis qu'ils se mettaient sur leurs pieds.

Juste avant de se séparer, Harry se pencha vers Ron pour lui murmurer :

-maman Lulu, passe dans la soirée discrètement.

Hermione se retourna.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ?

Il se pencha aussitôt vers elle pour lui poser ses lèvres sur la joue.

-sois pas jalouse, toi aussi tu peux avoir des bisous ! Quand au serpent, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit ici, mais si je ne l'amène pas avec moi partout où je vais, il me fait toute une comédie à chaque fois, donc j'évite de le mettre en colère en l'acceptant avec moi, c'est tout.

Il partit alors dans un couloir avec son fils dans ses bras, Lisandra étant repartie dans son dortoir quelques instants plus tôt.

Une fois le mioche déposé dans la chambre, Harry accueillit les mâles Malfoy d'un bisou sur la joue (pour Lucius) et d'un hochement de tête (pour Draco).

-je vais en cours de soin, à tout à l'heure. Jérémy ne fait pas l'idiot et ne suit plus le serpent, d'accord ?  
-d'accord papa Harry.  
-à tout à l'heure Harry Potter.

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers le parc qu'il traversa d'un pas pressé et aperçut la cabane de Hagrid à l'orée de la forêt.

Comme peu de septièmes années prenaient ce cours, il n'y avait pas de distinction de maison. Harry fut donc content de voir Zabini et quelques autres personnes qu'il appréciait des autres maisons, même s'il les connaissait peu, comme Padma Patil ou encore Cho Chang (1). En tout, ils n'étaient que six et le seul autre serpentard était Théodore Nott, un garçon un peu discret que Harry ne connaissait pas trop vu qu'il trainait rarement avec Malfoy et sa bande.

Harry salua son ami serpentard d'un petit sourire discret avant que Hagrid ne l'accueille bruyamment (comme à son habitude quoi).

-bien, comme ce cours est spécialisé pour ceux qui, comme moi, adorent les animaux, je vais vous demander de me dire quelles sont vos préférences en matière de créatures magiques, celles que vous aimeriez bien étudier. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Quelques assentiments timides lui répondit, Hagrid ne faisait toujours pas l'unanimité même si son cours était indispensable à certains élèves pour leur avenirs.

-bien bien bien, s'exclama le professeur en frottant ses mains grosses comme des dessous de plat, pour commencer l'année j'ai pensé que ça vous plairait peut-être de faire un tour dans la forêt interdite pour observer quelques créatures intéressantes que nous pourrions croiser. Allez, mettez vous deux par deux et suivez moi !

Étrangement, peu de personnes eurent l'air réticent à l'idée de rentrer dans la forêt interdite et tous obéirent.

Harry observa avec intérêt les groupes se former : Cho avec Padma (normal, dirons nous), Hannah Abbot avec Nott (bien qu'ils ne s'adressent pas un seul regard, comme s'ils n'étaient même pas l'un à côté de l'autre) et Blaise se retrouva avec lui.

Son sourire plein de dents bien blanches et alignées fit du bien à Harry, après la scène de Hermione, il avait bien besoin que quelqu'un se montre aussi naturel avec lui.

Alors qu'ils commençaient leur chemin à travers les arbres, suivant le demi-géant qui commentait chaque insecte/crotte/trace de pas qu'il voyait, Blaise se pencha vers Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-je pense que ça pourrait intéresser Théo, je m'en assure d'abord et on en reparle.

Harry hocha la tête, supposant que Théo était Théodore Nott.

Ce n'était pas surprenant, le garçon avait toujours été très calme et ne participait jamais de près ou de loin aux altercations griffondor/serpentard, dégageant autour de lui une aura malveillante pour dissuader quiconque de venir lui gratter l'amitié.

D'une certaine manière, ça lui rappelait un peu le Severus d'aujourd'hui...

-oh, et regardez, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chance ! Regardez là-bas, c'est un vivet doré, quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un vivet doré ?

Nott leva la main au bout de quelques secondes.

-oui, lui sourit Hagrid d'un air encourageant.  
-c'est un oiseau que l'on utilisait autrefois pour le Quidditch, on en a interdit l'utilisation quand ils furent en voie d'extinction.  
-très bien, 5 points à serpentard. Regardez-le, n'est-il pas absolument passionnant ?

Harry était un peu étonné que Hagrid apprécie quelque chose qui n'était ni monstrueux ni énorme ni dangereux, mais après tout Aragog était petite quand Hagrid l'avait adoptée, et Touffu devait n'être qu'un chiot.

Oh puis il pouvait parler, lui, avec son serpent géant et son dragon...

Le vivet doré ressemblait davantage à une boule de plumes volantes qu'à un véritable oiseau, ses petites ailes battaient furieusement les airs tandis qu'il piquait un arbre avec son long bec pointu.

Harry était curieux, il en avait entendu parler dans l'histoire du Quidditch, mais en voir un en vrai était fichtrement intéressant.

Un hurlement retentit soudain dans la forêt, faisant disparaître le vivet à la vitesse (et la couleur) de l'éclair, tout comme la plupart des oiseaux présents dans le coin.

Hagrid se tourna vers eux en mettant un gros index sur sa bouche pour leur intimer le silence.

-ce bruit est un cri de dragon, est-ce que vous le reconnaissez ?  
-c'est une vouivre à crête, prononça Harry sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
-bravo Harry, ton séjour en Roumanie t'a été bénéfique, de toute évidence. 5 points à griffondor ! C'est effectivement une vouivre à crête. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cet animal les enfants ?

Personne ne répondit au début, puis Harry prononça doucement.

-ce sont des dragons qui vivent principalement en Europe et en Afrique du nord, seules les femelles peuvent cracher du feu, et les mâles sont d'un caractère plutôt calme et docile, même s'ils restent difficiles à dresser.  
-très bien, 5 points de plus à Griffondor. Tu en as déjà rencontré Harry ?  
-oui, il y avait une femelle malade que Charlie devait soigner. Elle avait très mauvais caractère.  
-comme toutes les dragonnes, fit Hagrid avec un énorme sourire. Continuons les enfants, nous ne risquons rien si nous allons de ce côté, allez allez, pressez le pas.

Blaise se pencha vers Harry.

-c'est quand tu étais allé en Roumanie après t'être fait manger l'oreille ?  
-c'est ça.  
-d'ailleurs, je t'ai jamais demandé, comment va ton dragon ?  
-au poil, j'imagine, il me manque un peu, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis parti...

Blaise lui fit un petit sourire gêné, il ne devait sûrement pas comprendre son attachement pour le saurien.

Harry non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une nouveauté, il était habitué à être un peu à côté de la plaque dans tous les trucs bizarres qui lui arrivaient.

Le reste du cours se déroula tranquillement, entre les hurlements du dragon au loin et les explications un peu barbantes de Hagrid. À la fin, le demi-géant lui demanda de rester, ce que fit Harry avec grand plaisir vu qu'il n'avait pas de cours avant un moment.

Juste avant que Blaise parte, Harry lui murmura le mot de passe à l'oreille et le tableau correspondant pour qu'il passe voir Draco à l'occasion.

-une tasse de thé peut-être ? J'ai fait quelques gâteaux...

Harry accepta poliment le thé mais refusa prudemment les gâteaux.

-j'ai été un peu triste de voir que Ron et Hermione ne continuaient pas les soins cette année encore, mais j'imagine qu'ils doivent être encore plus débordés que l'année dernière.  
-oui, surtout Hermione, elle croule sous les options, je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour toutes les suivre, c'est incroyable !  
-je veux bien te croire, cette petite est terriblement intelligente après tout.  
-moi je peux venir, puisque je n'ai aucune option, j'ai énormément de trous dans la journée, tellement que j'ai fait du vide dans mon emploi du temps.

Hagrid s'installa sur sa chaise qui craqua sous son poids.

-à ce propos Harry, pourquoi avoir continué mon cours ?

Harry cala un pied sous ses fesses avant de répondre.

-comme tu le sais, j'ai un dragon maintenant, un magyar à pointes nain, et tu as pu rencontrer mon serpent pendant le repas de ce matin. Je préfère éviter les risques et prendre mes précautions au cas où je me retrouverais face à un énième animal plus gros et dangereux que moi.

Hagrid lui sourit et lui resservit encore du thé dans le gros bol qui lui servait de tasse.

-d'ailleurs, si un de ses jours tu as un peu de temps, tu viendras me donner un coup de main dans la forêt, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ton dragon aussi, tu sais, depuis que Norberte est partit en Roumanie, je me sens bien seul...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-d'ailleurs, maintenant que Charlie est... enfin, que Charlie n'est plus là-bas, qui prend soin des dragons ?  
-j'ai entendu dire qu'un de ses assistants avait prit la relève, mais je ne le connais pas trop. J'étais rassuré quand c'était Charlie, je savais qu'il prenait soin de ma petite Norberte, mais maintenant je suis assez inquiet.  
-pourquoi ne pas la faire revenir dans la forêt interdite, si Ryano s'occupe d'elle, tu serais peut-être moins inquiet, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le professeur secoua la tête en souriant doucement.

-non, ça causerait des soucis à Minerva. C'est une grande dame tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de succéder à un homme comme Dumbledore, non, pas facile du tout.

.

Quand Harry sortit de la cabane d'Hagrid pour remonter au château, il se dit que c'était assez intéressant de parler monstres et créatures avec le demi-géant, même s'il n'était toujours pas fan des bestioles comme son araignée géante, il devait avoué qu'il n'aurait pas été contre adopté Touffu. Après tout, ça doit être pas mal un chien à trois têtes pour se défendre face à un ou deux mangemorts...

.

Le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, les élèves étaient assis à leurs places et attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir découvrir leur nouveau professeur, sauf pour le trio d'or qui était plutôt impatient de voir comment Tonk allait se débrouiller avec une classe de gamin surexcités et hormonaux.

Ils avaient peut-être 17ans, mais ça ne les rendaient pas plus calme, au contraire...

La porte s'ouvrit alors et la jolie métamorphomage eut le temps de faire trois pas et un sourire avant de s'entraver dans un sac et de tituber un instant avant de se redresser en grimaçant une excuse.

-pour la santé des élèves et du prof, rangez tous les sacs, bras, jambes et toutes autres choses susceptibles de rentrer en collision avec elle.  
-très drôle, Ronny, mais tais-toi avant que je n'enlève quelques points, histoire de te faire rougir les oreilles.

Harry ricana et Tonk lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste machinal, apparemment incapable de rester professeur devant le trio d'or qu'elle adorait littéralement.

-bien bien, vous avez tous vos livres de DCFM ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau (manquant de renverser l'encre avant qu'Hermione ne stabilise le pot d'un sort informulé au dernier moment).

Aussitôt, tout le monde (sans compter Ron et Harry) se pencha vers leurs sacs pour les sortir avant que leur prof interrompe leur mouvement.

-non non, ne les sortez pas, je voulais juste vérifier ! La théorie sera entièrement faite en dehors du cours, ce sera aussi vos seuls devoirs puisque la pratique sera travaillée ici même. Ronny, viens par là s'il-te-plaît.

Ron soupira et se leva lentement.

-et sans grimacer !

Elle agita ensuite sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, créant ainsi un bouclier opaque entre les élèves et l'estrade.

-Bien, maintenant fait moi face et lance un sortilège.  
-lequel ?  
-je t'ai demandé la couleur de tes chaussettes ? Non, alors attaque.  
-mets tout ce que t'as, Ron, dit Harry en souriant. Elle est auror, elle saura se défendre.

Tonk lui tira la langue avant de sauter sur le côté pour éviter un sort que lui envoya Ron.

D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle attendait plus que ça et Ron continua de la bombarder tandis qu'elle les évitait souplement, ne ripostant jamais.

Harry observait l'échange avec intérêt.

Le jeu de jambe de l'auror était impressionnant, tous les sorts visant sa tête étaient évités grâce à de simples mouvements d'épaules. Il pouvait parfaitement reconnaître le style de déplacement qu'on lui avait appris à Askaban.

Et de ce fait il pouvait voir qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, car il était bien loin du niveau de Tonk et aurait été bien incapable de la toucher sans utiliser un sort de grande envergure.

Ça va être une année intéressante...

Elle sauta alors sur le bureau, rebondissant pour atterrir sur Ron qu'elle plaqua au sol.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les élèves sans se relever.

-comme vous le voyez, la connaissance de sortilèges seule ne suffit pas dans un combat, car malgré la dextérité de Ron, il n'a pas pu me toucher une seule fois. Je me suis renseignée sur les programmes des années précédentes et je me suis rendue compte que personne n'a jugé nécessaire de vous faire travailler vos muscles, d'aucune manière que ce soit. En tant qu'auror, je ne peux que vous remettre dans le bon chemin.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa l'avant bras de Ron pour le relever.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire devant l'air désolé de la métamorphomage et alla s'asseoir à nouveau aux côtés de Harry.

-maintenant, mettez-vous en binôme serpentard-griffondor, je veux voir les mélanges des maisons. Allez plus vite que ça !

Harry retint un sourire en voyant qui lui faisait face.

Théodore Nott s'était placé face à lui d'office, et Blaise lui lança un drôle de regard avant d'aller demander poliment à Hermione de faire équipe avec lui, ce que cette dernière accepta en rougissant légèrement.

Oulla, c'était pas de l'adultère ça ? Il sortait pas avec Malfoy ?

Refusant de s'occuper de la vie sexuelle de quelqu'un d'autre, Harry se concentra sur son adversaire. Aujourd'hui, plus qu'un cours de défense, c'était une manière de convaincre Nott qui allait se dérouler.

-je tire en premier, Potter, prend garde à éviter les sorts.

Harry hocha lentement la tête et se mit en garde, fixant ses émeraudes dans les yeux de Nott.

Puis les sorts fusèrent, et son corps bougea presque sans qu'il en soit conscient.

Il fallait avouer que les cours à Askaban étaient bien plus complets que tous ceux auxquels il avait assisté à Poudlard, sûrement dû au fait qu'il était le seul élève.

Ou alors que ces professeurs avaient été enfermés à vie à cause de leur capacité dangereuse avec la magie, c'était aussi une possibilité.

Il atterrit tout près de Théodore Nott et se glissa vivement dans son dos alors que le serpentard bondissait en arrière et il le bloqua, lui retirant la baguette des mains.

-tu as perdu, déclara Harry avec un petit sourire.

Nott se tourna alors lentement vers lui, le regard grave mais une lueur étrange dans les yeux, et le fixa pendant un long moment. Il était apparemment inconscient de la proximité entre leurs deux visages, contrairement à Harry qui se retenait de reculer la tête.

-et toi tu as gagné un allié.

Il se recula alors sous le regard éberlué de Harry et reprit sa baguette qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

-à toi de tirer, Potter.

* * *

ET VOILA !

Pour le prochain... et ben, vous verrez au prochain chapitre :p MAIS C'EST UN TOURNANT IMPORTANT DE L'HISTOIRE !


	29. Chapter 29

**j'ai fais une note dans le chapitre précédent... sans mettre ce qui allait avec, désolé, ma mémoire n'est pas la meilleure (boya, sans commentaire stp). Je le met donc ici :**

_(1) : Si Ry dit qu'il n'est pas proche de Cho, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas sortit avec elle dans cette fic. Il y a eut tout au plus UN bisou de réconfort, mais pas de relation amoureuse u_u vala_

_petit message à Yume Saint-Clair, merci pour ta précision (j'avais rien comprit, désolé...)_

_Merci aux reviewers anonymes : Egwene Al'Vere, nepheria4, Chipoteuse de petit pois (en effet ça faisait longtemps :p Je t'ai dit que j'adorais ton pseudo ? :D Sinon, pour répondre à tes questions, la relation entre Blaise et Draco n'est pas encore écrite, mais je pense la faire par la suite (pas sur, pas sur... me faudra de la motivation :p) Ryano viendra à Poudlard... pas tout de suite, mais il viendra^^, et si tu chipoooooooooteuh^^ et j'ai toujours raison, puisque je suis une chaussette u_u),_

_yachiru-chan (mettre Hermione avec un des beau-gosse de Poudlard n'est pas dans mes priorités, je suis avant tout une yaoiste (même si dans cette fic je fais des efforts pour ne pas mettre de gay partout, je peux pas non plus tout faire^^), donc il fallait qu'il y ai AU MOINS un couple homosexuel... ils étaient bien placés pour être choisi u_u)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 28 :_**

Cours de métamorphose.

-Ron... gémit Harry, le menton sur la table et l'air pitoyable.  
-Ry, j'ai l'impression d'être en histoire... marmonna Ron en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts.

Devant eux, Hermione prenait des notes frénétiquement, concentrée au maximum.

_Comme d'hab' quoi..._

-dit, Ron... murmura Harry d'une voix très discrète, histoire que Mione ne capte pas direct ce qu'il avait en tête.

Le rouquin tourna vers lui un regard intéressé, ayant remarqué l'air conspirateur de son ami.

-on peut pas laisser Percy infliger ça à tout le monde, t'es bien d'accord ?

Hochant frénétiquement la tête, Ron sortit sa baguette.

-essaie juste de ne pas te faire chopper.

.

-Harry James Potter et Ronald Bilius Weasley, comment avez-vous osé ?  
-Mione tu...  
-Miss Granger vous...  
-la ferme Percy, tu avais qu'à faire plus attention à la concentration de tes élèves ! Quand à vous deux c'est inadmissible !

OK, Mione qui parle de cette manière à un professeur, c'est grave, elle est réellement furieuse...

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard avant de baisser les yeux.

-désolé, Mione, on le fera plus.

.

-à demain Ry... marmonna Ron en se tenant douloureusement la tête (que Mione avait durement frappé avec son livre de cours).  
-dors bien, Ron... répondit doucement Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Faut dire que les entraînements à Askaban l'avait rendu légèrement plus résistant, et monsieur tu-n'es-qu'un-pinguin-constipé l'avait rendu apte à subir les coups de livres de Mione sans avoir de vertiges pendant une heure après.

Elle n'était pas violente, hein, mais presque.

Harry rejoint son tableau favori et fit un sourire mignon à la vieille fille.

-maman Lulu.  
-entre mon chou, mais t'as l'air d'avoir attrapé la mort, fous-toi sous une couette si tu veux reprendre des couleurs, gamin.  
-oui maman, ironisa Harry en rentrant dans sa suite.

Lucius se tenait dans l'entrée, l'air anxieux tandis que Jérémy semblait s'être endormi sur les genoux de Draco. Aussitôt le tableau refermé, l'adulte prit Harry dans ses bras.

-heu...  
-Jérémy m'a raconté, je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'aurais pas dû rester à la cabane hurlante, je ne voulais vraiment pas causer de problèmes, jamais je n'aurais dû...  
-du calme, Lucius, c'est bon, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Harry le repoussa doucement et lui adressa un sourire.

-ce n'est pas de ta faute, et ainsi Jérémy a pu faire la rencontre de Lisandra, donc pas de souci, d'accord ?

Le sang-pur hocha doucement la tête.

Harry rejoint ensuite Draco pour poser un baiser sur le front de son fils adoptif.

-j'ai indiqué où se trouvait la suite si jamais Blaise veut venir te voir, ça doit te faire plaisir hein Draco-chou, ricana Harry avant d'éviter le coup de Draco.

Harry envoya un baiser volant par dessus son épaule avant de sortir son lit (son précieux lit...) de sa poche et lui redonner sa taille initiale.

Il s'y laissa tomber comme une masse, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage écrasé par le matelas.

Il y a un paradis sur terre, dans ce monde de tarés sanguinaires...

-Harry Potter... dit Lucius en s'asseyant à ses côtés pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Je voulais encore...  
-si c'est pour t'excuser, il vaut mieux que tu te taises, Lucius.

Harry se redressa et posa son dos contre le torse du sang-pur, la tête dans le creux de sa gorge.

-tu sais, tu ne me dois rien... enfin si, ta liberté, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de te trainer à mes pieds comme tu le faisais avec Tom. Tu es un homme, Lucius, pas un mangemort, ni un elfe de maison. Tu es juste toi.

Et soudain...

-maîtres et techniques d'améliorations de dressage humains-animaux ! S'exclama Harry.  
-pardon ? S'étonna Lucius.  
-je devais engueuler Sevi', j'ai oublié, mince !  
- de quoi parlez-vous ?  
-mais de quand tu m'as mangé l'oreille, c'est pour les animaux cette technique en fait...  
-c'était pas ton dragon qui l'a mangé, ton oreille ?

Harry se figea, Lucius aussi. Le brun se retourna lentement pour regarder son meilleur ami. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et son regard déçu. Le cœur de Harry se serra aussitôt.

-ah, Ron, tu es là...  
-oui, Ron est là. Tu m'as menti, Ry, et tu as aussi menti délibérément à Mione. Que tu nous caches des choses ça me dérange pas, je comprends tu vois, mais que tu nous mentes... je trouve ça abusé...

Ron se détourna, déjà prêt à sortir, mais Harry avait déjà bondi pour lui bloquer le chemin, plaquant le rouquin contre la porte.

- non, Ron, écoute-moi.  
-j'ai pas envie de t'écouter, je suis en colère figure-toi ! Hurla-t-il. Ça se fait pas, c'est toi même qui a dit qu'on ne devait plus se mentir !  
-oui mais...

Ron laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

-je déteste ça, Ry, tu dois pas être un menteur...  
-pardon...

Harry l'enlaça, se mordant la lèvre.

Il s'en voulait.

Terriblement, même. Il ne devait plus leur cacher la vérité, ni à Ron ni à Mione.

Il n'en avait aucun droit, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait aucune raison non plus de le faire avant.

-je vais tout dire à Mione. Et à toi aussi, je dois plus rien vous cacher, t'as raison, je me suis comporter comme un con, c'était stupide et irréfléchi, je n'ai aucune excuse...

Ron passa ses bras autour des hanches de Harry pour le ramener vers lui.

-tu sais, j'avais peur que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance, encore... Comme l'année dernière... j'avais tellement peur que vous me rejetiez pour mes choix, c'était atroce, je ne voulais pas vous perdre et... et j'ai perdu la tête, désolé...  
-c'est pas grave, Ry, c'est pas grave...

.

-alors, Ron savait déjà pour Draco, c'est de ma faute s'il ne t'a rien dit, Mione, ne lui en veut pas. Ensuite Lucius Malfoy n'est pas mort en tentant de s'évader, c'est moi qui l'ait kidnappé et ait simulé sa mort, même si je vous avoue que c'était pas fait exprès... C'est Lucius qui m'a mangé l'oreille, vous avez découvert le roi blanc aujourd'hui, je l'ai rencontré quand on cherchait le... le vous-savez-quoi au cimetière de Godric Hollow, et c'est la partie émergée de l'iceberg.  
-la partie émergée, répéta Hermione en fixant Lucius Malfoy, puis Draco, puis le roi blanc qui jouait avec Jérémy sur le lit en arrière plan.

Elle fixa ensuite Harry.

-vi, parce que après il y a mes entraînements à Askaban avec des prisonniers, tu sais, la chose illégale et dangereuse où je ne voulais pas vous emmener, et puis il y a aussi Narcissa qui espionne le camp de Voldemort avec Sévi', et puis...  
-Sévi ? L'interrompit Ron. C'est quoi Sévi ?  
-bah, c'est Severus, répondit Harry prudemment en se préparant à l'explosion.

Explosion qui ne vint pas.

-Severus qui ? Demanda Hermione, le regard vide.  
-Severus Rogue...

Toujours pas de réaction.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Lucius qui le regarda avec neutralité, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Les rires de Jérémy en fond, Hermione ouvrit la bouche :

-tu as réussi à te réconcilier avec des serpentards.  
-...hein ?  
-et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas réagi quand Lisandra a annoncé qu'elle voulait y aller.  
-heu...  
-c'est une grande preuve de maturité, Harry, bravo je suis fière de toi.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Le silence dura un petit moment sans que Hermione ne dise autre chose.

Harry marmonna alors un petit remerciement incertain.

-c'est la seule chose que tu retiens de son discours, Mione ?  
-je préfère retenir que ça, pour l'instant, je me sens pas le courage de réprimer mes coups si j'assimile tout trop vite.  
-bonne idée, Mione, répondit Harry en souriant prudemment.  
-et ton dos Harry ? Demanda alors Ron

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-quoi mon dos ?  
-tu as un truc au dos, non ? J'ai remarqué que tu ne te baladais plus torse nu ces temps-ci.  
-avec le froid ? Ça risque pas non.  
-ne fait pas l'idiot, tu as très bien compris.

Harry soupira puis se leva pour déboutonner la chemise beige (et moulante) qu'il avait pris dans le coffre-cadeau des jumeaux. Il se retourna.

.

Vous vous rappelez quand on a dit que Harry était devenu résistant ?

Bah c'est valable quand Mione est en colère, pas quand elle est folle de rage car il a risqué sa vie.

-espèce de stupide imbécile dégénéré ! Hurla-t-elle avec rage en assénant un coup à chaque mot. Tu as vu l'état de ton dos ? Tu as réfléchi avant de te mettre dans une situation pareille petit idiot cancéreux du cerveau ? Si j'avais été là...

À moitié assommé sur le sol, Harry eut plus ou moins conscience que Lucius s'était levé pour prendre le grimoire des mains de la brunette.

- calmez-vous, miss.  
-pourquoi vous intervenez, s'exclama Mione en tentant de récupérer son livre.  
-Harry Potter a fait cela pour me sauver la vie, je ne peux pas le voir subir les conséquences de cet acte sans réagir, je suis son débiteur.

Ça sembla calmer Hermione (pour une étrange raison, que Harry n'était pas en état de comprendre pour le moment) et elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

-désolé, Ry, j'ai assimilé trop vite.

_Non, sans blague..._

_._

-Harry... fit Seamus avec lenteur.  
-ouais ? Répondit Harry en enfournant un gros beignet à la crème dans la bouche.

Il sembla hésiter et jeta un coup d'œil à Dean avant de dire prudemment

-pourquoi tu es encore blessé ?  
-Mione pense qu'avoir mal plus longtemps me rappellera de ne plus recommencer.  
-recommencer quoi ?

Ron intervint alors, postillonnant allègrement sa bouchée de toast sur l'irlandais.

-occupfe-toi d'tes afffairfes Seam !

Grimaçant sous l'averse de nourriture, Seamus décida de ne pas insister et se tourna plutôt vers son meilleur ami pour discuter, s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette. Pendant ce temps, Harry se pencha vers Ron pour lui dire :

-merci, mais comment ils ont su aussi vite que j'étais blessé, ça se voit tant que ça ?  
-t'as un œil au beurre noir, Harry. C'est difficile de ne pas le remarquer.  
-je vois, répondit Harry en grimaçant.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils se levèrent tous les trois pour se diriger vers le cours de potions.

-Mione, Ron, une fois le cours terminé, on se retrouve dans la salle sur demande, il faut qu'on parle pour les missions qui nous attendent.  
-ok !

.

Une chose était sûre, si Harry s'était grandement amélioré dans tous les genres de magies possibles, les potions lui étaient toujours complètement inaccessibles, surtout maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le livre du prince.

Slughorn ne cessait de s'en étonner, surpris que son si prestigieux élève ne parvienne plus à effectuer de potions à présent.

Il faut dire qu'il était un peu difficile de suivre à la lettre des instructions quand son esprit entier était tourné vers le ministère et Voldemort, et qu'à côté de lui Ron faisait sans cesse des grimaces qui étaient censées l'aider à se concentrer...

L'effet était plutôt contraire mais bon...

-mais enfin je ne comprends pas... je ne comprends pas, répétait le gros professeur en secouant la tête de gauche à droite sous l'œil supérieur de Mione, satisfaite.

Ron tira la langue quand elle eut le dos retourné, faisant ricaner Harry.

Finalement, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir arrêté de mentir à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point ça avait été dur de leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi important, ça n'avait pas été la chose la plus censé qu'il ait fait de sa vie...

Bon, OK, il n'en avait pas fait énormément, mais celle-là était particulièrement nulle.

Et maintenant il faudrait qu'il dise le dernier point compliqué et secret qu'il n'avait encore divulgué qu'à Severus...

…

Ça va encore barder pour son matricule, cette histoire...

.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un des lits qu'il avait invoqué dans la salle sur demande sous l'œil suspicieux de ses meilleurs amis.

-Harry ? Appela lentement Hermione en observant les trois lits posés en étoile sur le sol.  
-moui ? Répondit-il.  
-pourquoi des lits ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard curieux.

-heu... parce que les lits c'est bien ?

Elle n'eut pas l'air vraiment convaincue, mais après qu'il ait rajouté « c'est plus confortable », elle s'en contenta en s'asseyant tranquillement sur l'un d'eux tandis que Ron s'affalait sur le dernier.

-très bien, Harry, quels sont tes projets ?

Il se redressa légèrement sur les coudes et se mordilla un instant les lèvres avant de déclarer :

-bon, c'est en fait un sujet un peu... heu... délicat, donc Hermione j'aimerais que tu restes calme et que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, ok ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit le livre d'histoire de la magie qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

Ok, autant pour le calme...

-vas-y, Harry, nous t'écoutons.  
-et bien voilà...

Un air sérieux se posa aussitôt sur le visage de Harry. Oublié l'air nonchalant et détaché qu'il abordait en toutes circonstances, ils faisaient à présent face à l'Élu. Au jeune homme près à tout pour accomplir ses objectifs.

-je veux ramener Sirius à la vie.

Le silence qui s'installa dans la salle sur demande était complet. La respiration de ses deux meilleurs amis était coupée et ils le regardaient tous deux avec ébahissement.

-Harry...

Il commença aussitôt à expliquer d'une voix lointaine et concentrée :

-Le temps et le mouvement est figé là où Sirius est bloqué. Il ne lui reste plus rien d'autre qu'être confronté à lui même. Et ce qu'a découvert Severus, c'est un passage, un moyen de ramener Sirius.  
-on ne peut pas ramener les personnes à la vie Harry... murmura Hermione. Personne ne le peut.  
-je sais tout ça, la coupa Harry sèchement. Je le sais mais... c'est Sirius... qu'importe ce qu'il faudra laisser en échange, je serais prêt à le sacrifier sans hésiter pour lui...

Il aurait aimé voir ses amis faire un geste de réconfort, une parole encourageante, mais ils restèrent silencieux, le regardant sans bouger d'un cil.

Ce fut Ron qui parla le premier

-c'est vraiment possible, Harry ?  
-oui, Ron. J'irais dans l'arche, lié à trois personnes qui me sont chères, je retrouverais Sirius et c'est là que Sévi interviendra. Il créera pour moi un trou de ver de Kerr-Newmann, Ron. Je rentrerais par là, mais le voyage n'a qu'une seule direction, et on ne peut pas faire de retour en arrière...  
-donc si le sort rate, déclara Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu seras coincé dans l'arche avec Sirius.  
-qu'est-ce que c'est que le trou de ver de bidule, Harry ?

Ron demandait ça comme s'il délirait complètement.

Mais Harry ne délirait pas, il était vraiment sérieux, et leur scepticisme ne le fera pas changer d'avis.

-c'est des mathématiques, de la gravité et de la vitesse, de la physique aussi... Je sais plus trop où j'ai appris ça, mais en tout cas, on peut faire un aller, seulement un. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière par ce chemin.

Il était près à prendre le risque pour Sirius !

-et ça mènera où ? Demanda le rouquin à nouveau.  
-Quelque part à l'intérieur de l'arche, et à partir de là je devrais le retrouver.. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais je le ferais.  
-ce n'est pas raisonnable, Harry...  
-il y a une limite entre être raisonnable et être insensible, Hermione...

Sa voix avait claqué durement et la jeune fille s'était raidie.

-on ne peut pas ressusciter les morts, articula-t-elle froidement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite avant de lâcher en se levant :

-et bien moi je le peux.

Puis il sortit de la Salle sur demande sans plus un regard en arrière.

À cet instant, il se détestait autant qu'il était triste de la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

.

-professeur McGonagall ? Demanda Harry doucement en poussant la porte du bureau directorial après avoir donné le mot de passe à la gargouille (Dumbledore).  
-Harry ? Entre donc, entre.

Il s'avança vers les bibelots qui s'entassaient sur les tables, slalomant entre elles, puis s'assit devant la femme.

-il faut renforcer les protections de Poudlard, plus personne ne doit pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur.  
-nous savons cela, Harry, tu es déjà venu nous annoncer que le ministère...  
-ce que vous avez fait est bien, mais ce n'est pas suffisant alors j'insiste. Poudlard sera le château fort contre l'Angleterre. Le seul endroit où Voldemort n'aura aucun pouvoir. Il faut qu'il soit complètement impénétrable.

Minerva McGonagall hocha la tête avant de le regarder tristement.

-tu ne sembles pas aller bien, Harry...  
-parce que je ne vais pas bien, mais c'est pas grave, on y peut rien de toute manière, répliqua-t-il en se levant. Merci de m'avoir écouté, professeur...

Et il sortit.

.

Les jours défilèrent sans que rien ne se passe vraiment. Hermione refusait de regarder Harry en face, Ron, quand à lui, semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées et avait perdu l'appétit.

Jérémy sortait plus souvent en compagnie de son père adoptif pour aller jouer avec sa « sœur pas si moche que ça finalement » et quand au roi serpent, il avait fini par pardonner Harry de son comportement insolent tandis que ce dernier avait choisi de ne plus être en colère contre lui à cause de sa bêtise.

La vie aurait pu continuer longtemps, comme ça, si une menace ne planait pas au-dessus de toutes les têtes, et ce de façon de plus en plus pesante.

Alors que Harry était allé consulter Severus à la cabane hurlante pour s'entretenir sur l'avancée des recherches sur l'arche, et qu'il l'attendait patiemment en compagnie de Zabini, Lucius et Draco, la bombe éclata enfin, mettant fin à la nervosité de Harry.

.

-_mon humain, de la magie vient vers nous !  
-_hein ? S'exclama Harry en se redressant d'un coup.

Ce n'était pas un sort offensif, comme Harry put le découvrir en voyant un patronus corporel en forme de taupe débarquer soudain dans le salon, venant d'on ne sait où.

Le roi des serpents, menaçant, s'avança vers lui mais une voix peu assurée mais grave retentit soudain, provenant de la taupe.

La voix du ministre de la magie :

« Monsieur Potter, je... le ministère est tombé, je suis grièvement blessé et les mangemorts me croient mort. Vous avez une dette envers moi, je vous pris donc de me retrouver près de Stonehenge »

Un silence estomaqué suivit la tirade tandis que la taupe disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée.

-le ministre te demande de l'aide ? Fit Zabini d'une voix choquée.  
-monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au ministère, demanda Lucius d'une voix inquiète.  
-_impertinent misérable humain ! Comment ose-t-il utiliser _mon _humain pour sauver sa vie pathétique ! Si jamais ma propriété est en danger tu vas tâter de mon venin !_

Harry se redressa.

-Stonehenge c'est avec les gros menhirs en cercles n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il.  
-en effet, mais vous...

Sans laisser le temps à Lucius de finir sa phrase, Harry ferma les yeux, se concentra et transplana.

.

Il atterrit au beau milieu des grands rochers, mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce que des hommes (sorciers ou moldus ?) avaient construit avant même que ces ancêtres portent le nom des Potter.

Il repéra une silhouette haletant contre un des menhirs et se dirigea plus tranquillement que nécessaire vers elle.

-bonjour, monsieur le ministre.  
-je ne suis plus ministre, je vous ai dit que le ministère a été renversé, Potter.

Harry esquissa un sourire, même si une fois encore, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Il préféra s'attaquer à autre chose qu'à ce qui se passait au ministère en regardant la grosse blessure que l'homme avait au bras en grimaçant.

_Sectusempra._

-pourquoi avez-vous parlé d'une dette de vie ? Vous devez pourtant savoir que je ne vous dois rien.  
-en effet, mais vous êtes quand même venu. Vous ne m'aurez pas laissé avec ce genre d'espoir.  
-en effet. Bien, alors que s'est-il passé ?

Fudge sursauta quand Harry passait ses doigts sur la blessure (oui, il savait que ça allait faire mal, et alors ?) avant de répondre :

-mon assistant était sous polynectare, sous mon apparence tandis que j'avais revêtu la sienne. Personne n'était au courant, mais les mangemorts ont soudain envahi le ministère, et il... AÏE, Potter, faites attention !  
-ouais ouais. Continuez !  
-ils ont donc envahi le ministère et tuer celui qu'ils croyaient être le ministre tandis qu'ils blessaient juste l'assistant, et j'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de leur part pour prendre une sorte de portoloin qui relit le bureau du ministre à ce lieu.  
-je suppose que cet objet est top-secret.  
-bien sûr, sinon ils sauraient que je suis le ministre puisque je suis le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser.  
-et vous me le confiez à moi ?

Le ministre haussa une épaule en lâchant :

-vous devez connaître plus de secrets d'Etat que Dumbledore lui-même.

Harry se garda de le démentir et plaça un petit sourire sur le visage.

_J'ai l'air si mystérieux que ça ?_

-mais le polynectare a une durée plutôt courte, non ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il ne le savait pas.  
-quand je suis parti, ils avaient déjà fait un feu magique et le corps de mon assistant était en train de brûler. Ils ne le sauront jamais.

Harry grinça des dents et serra un peu trop le bandage improvisé qu'il faisait autour du bras de Fudge.

Ce connard laisse son assistant se faire brûler et part comme un lâche ?

-levez-vous. Je vous amène dans un lieu sûr, on vous mettra un fidelitas au cas où. Allons-y.


	30. Chapter 30

_hey hey, salut les gens !_

_je remercit chaleureusement (mais pas trop, hein, mais quand même il le mérite u_u) mon bêta car il gère ses patates quand il corrige !_

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs, à ceux qui m'ont mit en favori, vous êtes super, je vous zaiiiiime !_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

Harry poussa la porte de la cabane hurlante. Deux voix bien différentes s'élevèrent aussitôt :

-Potter, Lucius m'a dit que vous êtes parti en urgence alors que le...  
-_humain, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir permis de partir !_

Harry soupira.

-qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Siffla Severus en venant vers lui.

Le ministre leva alors la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'ils écarquillent les yeux.

-POTTER ! Vous voulez que le monde sorcier entier soit au courant ou quoi ?  
-Potter ! Vous OSEZ me livrer aux mangemorts ?

Ils se dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence, Harry soupira et jeta carrément l'ancien ministre dans les bras du maître des potions avant de dépasser Lucius pour s'étaler sur le lit.

-Lu... Lucius ? Couina le ministre.  
-Fudge, ne commencez pas à vous étonner de tout ce que vous voyez ici, ce n'est que le début.

Pour prouver ses dires, Harry désigna l'énorme serpent blanc à ses pieds.

Lucius lui, avait ignoré son ancien employeur et s'était assis aux côtés de Harry et lui caressait tranquillement les cheveux.

-vous n'avez été exposé à aucun danger ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.  
-aucun, rassure-toi, répondit Harry d'une voix tout aussi douce. Où sont Zabini et votre fils ?  
-Blaise est allé réconforter sa mère, Minia semble avoir très peur de la tournure que prennent les événements...

_Et elle a bien raison._

-...quand à Draco il est retourné à Poudlard pour s'occuper de Jérémy, il est allé le coucher.  
-pourquoi il est quelle heure ?  
-assez tard pour que Poudlard remarque votre absence, Potter, grinça Severus.

Harry soupira et se tourna sur le dos en se redressant légèrement sur les coudes.

-dit, Sévi', tu pourrais lui mettre un sortilège de fidélité, ou de langue de plomb, ou un truc du genre au cas où on le retrouve quand même.  
-ne m'appelez pas Sévi' en public, Potter !  
-oui oui...

Harry ne retint pas son sourire.

-et quand tu auras fini, soigne sa blessure, mais pas avant. Je vais rentrer. Lucius, vous venez ?  
-oui Harry Potter.

Harry promena son regard sur l'assemblée, Fudge semblait agacé, Severus avait finalement opté pour un sort qui le maintenait dans la maison (au plus grand déplaisir de Minia d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle devrait le supporter seule), ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Harry, bien décidé à les amener dans un manoir quelconque pour qu'ils aient une vie plus agréable.

Il le faisait pour Minia, bien sûr, mais aussi pour Malfoy qui semblait avoir du mal à supporter l'enfermement (attendez, il devenait sociable quoi ! Avec lui en plus ! Bien sûr qu'il y avait un problème !) et Lucius.

-roi blanc, viens par là.

Le serpent rampa vers lui et s'enroula autour de lui jusqu'à son tee-shirt qu'il pénétra avec un sifflement de contentement.

Et sur ce, il entra alors dans la cheminée, le serpent s'enroulant sur le sol entre leurs pieds, et ils disparurent.

.

-je ne mettrais pas de pantalon !  
-Jérémy, reviens ici tout de suite !  
-non, papa il est en danger !

Harry ouvrit un peu la porte de la chambre que partageaient son fils et les blonds pour voir Jérémy dans son plus simple appareil courir pour échapper au pyjama que Malfoy tenait en le poursuivant.

Harry sourit.

-ton père est en prison !  
-je parle de papa Harry !  
-Potter est _toujours_ en danger !

Harry grimaça.

Pas _Toujours_... faut pas exagérer non plus...

…

Bref !

Malfoy fit un plaquage assez impressionnant qui cloua le petit au sol.

-ne blesse pas Jérémy s'il-te-plaît, fit Harry en poussant la porte et pénétrant tranquillement dans la pièce tandis que Jérémy se débattait pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus.

Harry le réceptionna quand son fils adoptif buta contre ses jambes et fit un sourire désolé à Malfoy.

-Jérémy, il faut que tu mettes ce pyjama pour dormir.  
-c'est nul, j'aime pas les vêtements !

Il poussa un couinement quand il se fit soulever de terre par un Malfoy bien décidé à lui faire enfiler ce pyjama. Ce qu'il réussit avec brio, d'ailleurs.

-alors, pourquoi tu es parti finalement ?  
-le ministère est tombé, expliqua tranquillement Harry en prenant son fils adoptif dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Et Fudge est blessé. Tout le monde le croit mort, apparemment, et il est en train de se faire soigner par Sévi'.

Il allongea le petit et lui caressa les cheveux en répondant au sourire du petit garçon.

Il lui remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton, lui souhaita bonne nuit et fit signe à Malfoy de le suivre en dehors de la pièce.

-pourquoi tu l'as ramené là ? Fit Malfoy une fois la porte refermée.  
-j'allais pas le ramener à l'Ordre du phœnix quand même !  
-et _pourquoi pas _? Siffla le blond en lui envoyant un regard mauvais.

Regard auquel Harry répondit par un haussement d'épaules et un sourire candide.

-la tête de tout le monde était vraiment amusante à voir, tu as manqué quelque chose je t'assure !

Malfoy avait l'air vraiment, mais alors _vraiment _stupéfait.

Harry se retint tant bien que mal d'exploser de rire.

Mais bon, c'était la vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de l'amener ici plutôt qu'à l'Ordre... Merlin, il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir _avant _d'agir. Lui qui pensait s'être amélioré, il se retrouvait confronté à une drôle de désillusion...

-allez, reste pas planté là comme un piquet, Malfoy, tu vas t'enraciner !  
-je t'emmerde ! Fut la réponse très recherchée que Harry reçut.

.

-le ministère est tombé, annonça abruptement Harry en entrant dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Mione, Ron, avec moi, il faut qu'on aille voir McGonagall. Les autres, ne paniquez pas s'il-vous-plaît, Poudlard est sûr, on ne peut pas nous atteindre tant que l'on reste à l'intérieur.

Le rouquin et la jeune fille bondirent sur leurs pieds, le visage fermé, et suivirent le survivant qui sortit sans regarder derrière lui.

-quand ?  
-il y a moins d'une heure, mais il ne leur faudra pas dix ans pour décider que Poudlard est à prendre aussi. Les barrières mises en place doivent être activées immédiatement.

.

Ce fut fait rapidement, et Minerva n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vieille qu'à ce moment là, avec ses joues pâles, son sourire fatigué qu'elle adressa à Harry, et des rides sur le front.

Harry s'en voulut un peu, et il eut pitié d'elle comme on a pitié d'un animal mourant.

Mais la directrice était loin d'être mourante, et c'est avec une détermination sévère qu'elle dirigea l'opération et que les barrières furent installées autour du château. Seule la cheminée de Harry et celle de Minerva donnait encore accès à l'extérieur, et ils étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir les activer.

-Harry ? L'appela-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa suite.

Il se stoppa et la regarda avec attention.

-merci, Harry. Merci d'être là, d'avoir fait tout cela et de m'avoir aidé à protéger ce lieu... Merci.

Harry hocha rapidement la tête avant de la détourner brusquement pour ne pas lui faire face : il rougissait affreusement, et une drôle de chaleur engourdissait ses membres.

C'était la première fois qu'on le remerciait de ce qu'il faisait sans prendre le résultat comme un acquis...

C'était bizarre, mais à sa grande surprise, pas vraiment agréable quand même...

Il quitta rapidement les lieux et salua rapidement ses deux meilleurs amis avant de retourner dans sa suite. Il s'enferma longtemps dans les bras de Lucius jusqu'à finir par s'endormir là.

.

-Harry, aujourd'hui je préférerais que tu fasses les exercices contre moi, tu veux bien ?

Tonk avait l'air inquiète, même si elle le cachait bien.

Harry hocha donc la tête, fit face à sa prof et se mit en garde.

Les sorts fusèrent et Harry les évita tant bien que mal, voyant nettement la différence entre ça et les entraînements à Askaban. On voyait bien que Nymphadora avait le niveau d'un auror.

La vitesse des sorts était inhumaine, Harry s'en était pris un dans l'épaule et un autre dans le bras gauche, mais il continuait à se mouvoir, évitant encore et encore, sa frustration passant au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline se rependait dans ses veines pour aller toujours plus vite.

Il se rapprochait peu à peu de la jeune femme et après une interception d'un sort au ventre, il s'élança, atterrissant à quelques centimètres de Tonk qui l'expulsa en arrière, le faisant douloureusement tomber sur le dos.

Il sauta aussitôt sur ses jambes, plongea aux pieds de Tonk pour éviter une rafale de sorts et frappa les genoux.

Tonk aurait pu tomber à terre et Harry aurait ainsi pu la bloquer, mettant fin au duel.

Mais Tonk rebondit avec souplesse sur le sol, s'élevant sur ses mains tandis que ses jambes effectuaient une courbe au-dessus d'elle.

Elle fut debout rapidement et le sort d'étourdissement que Harry encaissa le fit à peine trembler tant sa volonté de la battre était puissante à ce moment-là. Au corps à corps, éviter les sorts étaient beaucoup plus difficile, mais il refusait de faiblir, il voulait, il voulait...

Le silence était total dans la salle.

Les élèves avaient cessé de s'entraîner pour observer le duel qui opposait la professeur de DCFM et Harry Potter.

Quand à eux, ils étaient figés.

Harry tenait la gorge de Tonk, une jambe bloquant les siennes tandis qu'elle avait sa baguette enfoncée dans la joue du garçon. Ils soufflaient bruyamment.

Égalité.

-bien joué, Harry, tu sais te défendre.  
-merci Tonk, mais tu es sacrément moins maladroite une baguette à la main, tu sais.

Ils se relâchèrent en souriant. Tonk lui tira la langue.

-si tu fais référence au porte-parapluie en forme de patte de troll, je tiens à dire pour ma défense que je suis persuadée de l'avoir vu bouger.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-mais bien sûr.

Tonk cligna des yeux en regardant autour d'elle.

-et ben, pourquoi personne ne travaille, là ?

Aussitôt, ils se remirent tous à s'entraîner et Tonk put se tourner vers Harry.

-j'ai remarqué que tu t'appuyais un peu plus sur la jambe gauche que sur ta droite, essaie de mieux répartir ton poids, sinon tu seras moins endurant.

Répartir son poids, tiens, ça lui rappelait le conseil d'une personne diamétralement opposée à elle...

.

Deux jours supplémentaires se déroulèrent avant que Severus apparaisse dans la suite de Harry alors que celui-ci était en train d'enfiler un tee-shirt.

-Potter, c'est pour aujourd'hui.

Tentant de passer la tête dans le trou, il se tourna dans la direction approximative de la voix de son ancien professeur de potions. Celui-ci attrapa le tissu et le fit passer, faisant apparaître la tête ébouriffée de Harry qui lui sourit un court instant avant de demander :

-la grande attaque chez les moldus ?  
-exact, l'attaque vient de commencer, Potter, je me suis éclipsé dès que j'ai pu.

Il lui tendit un papier où quelques mots étaient griffonnés à la va-vite.

-c'est l'endroit où a lieu l'attaque, regroupez rapidement ceux que vous allez amener pour combattre, je dois y retourner.  
-d'accord Severus, j'y vais.

Et alors que l'adulte plongeait dans la cheminée, Harry partit en courant dans les couloirs.

Soit dit en passant, il avait finalement oublié le plan. Comme quoi, être Griffondor, ça se change pas.

.

Dès qu'il vit Ron et Hermione, il leur agrippa le bras et les tira à part.

-c'est maintenant, il faut y aller.  
-où ? Demanda Hermione d'un air surpris.

Il lui tendit le papier.

-là, il y a une grosse attaque, dans le monde moldu, faut qu'on y aille. Maintenant !

Une voix s'éleva alors dans leur dos, faisant sursauter le trio d'or :

-je viens avec vous !

Harry se retourna et demanda d'un air à peine inquiet :

-Neville, tu as tout entendu ?

Le garçon anciennement joufflu répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-tout.

Harry décida rapidement, passant une main sur sa nuque. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

-très bien alors on y va maintenant !  
-mais comment on va sortir du château, McGonagall a rendu toutes les sorties fermées, fit Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

Les trois autres répondirent d'une même voix :

-le passage de la sorcière borne.

.

La pagaille était complète dans les rues où venaient d'apparaître les quatre griffondors.

-alors, c'est quoi le plan, demanda Neville en observant les moldus fuir de tous les côtés en hurlant, les mangemorts les bousculant, leur jetant des sorts, ricanant de leurs ''exploits''.  
-heu... dit Harry en parcourant rapidement les lieux du regard. Nev, Mione et Ron, vous tuez Nagini et essayez de sauver le maximum de moldus, moi je trouve Voldemort et... et je verrais.  
-mais Harry...

Sauf que Harry était déjà parti, jetant des stupefix silencieux à tous les mangemorts qu'il croisait, courant à travers les fuyards. Il avait repéré où se retrouvait le plus gros de la panique, et supposait que c'était là que se trouvait Voldemort et ses petits mangemorts préférés.

Harry avisa une murette qui lui permettrait d'atteindre un mur plus élevé et il le rejoint d'une poussée magique.

Une fois bien haut, il put vérifier sa théorie.

Voldemort, enroulé dans ses longues capes noires, tenait un jeune moldu par les cheveux, lançant des sorts à bout de bras sur la place publique.

-espèce de salop... murmura Harry avant de lever sa baguette et de se concentrer.

Il se rappela de ses cours à Askaban et après un souffle, il invoqua.

Une immense chimère apparut à ses côtés et Harry n'eut qu'à tendre vivement un bras devant lui pour qu'elle se jette en avant, volant presque au-dessus du sol, renversant ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route.

Harry la guidait en bougeant ses bras, faisant de grands mouvements pour lui donner ses ordres qu'elle acceptait docilement d'exécuter.

Harry espérait vraiment qu'elle ne change pas d'avis en cours de route et ne le laisse en plan pour aller essayer de dévorer un poteau électrique (ou autre chose, pour ce qu'il en savait de la nourriture de ses bestioles...), parce que c'était bien joli de pouvoir invoquer des chimères en un claquement de doigts, mais la contrôler, c'est pas aussi facile !

Et là, Harry se dit que Voldemort ne cessera jamais de l'étonner avec sa magie tordue.

Ses capes noires _bougeaient _comme des espèces de serpents et attaquèrent la chimère qui les évita souplement.

Elle décida alors, comme le craignait Harry, de changer de cible, et attaqua Rodulfus Lestrange en lui sautant à la gorge.

-Potter est là ! S'exclama Voldemort d'une voix extatique.

Oui parce que quand Voldemort va affronter son ennemi juré, il est content, c'est très logique, bravo les psychopathes...

_Bref, Ryry, concentre-toi !_

Il laissa à sa chimère toute liberté pour sortir sa toute manière, la bestiole était bien occupée à déchiqueter Lestrange mâle. Harry détourna les yeux de ce spectacle et vit que Voldemort avait abandonné le jeune garçon moldu au sol et s'était mis à... à voler jusqu'à lui.

Merde, depuis quand les sorciers savaient voler sans ballai ?

-**expulso !**

Bon, évidemment, Voldemort évita le sort (c'était assez prévisible, pour être sincère mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien) et accéléra encore l'allure. Harry se concentra pour trouver quel super stratégie il pourait appliquer et...

Et là... grand vide.

Dites-moi, ça sert à quoi d'apprendre tout plein de sorts compliqués _et_ trop classes si, face au danger, on a plus que les réflexes primaires des sorts appris dans ses premières années ?

Bon, les réflexions, ce sera pour après.

Il créa alors un puissant champ de force à côté de Voldemort avant de faire un mouvement de baguette, le poussant brusquement vers la droite et faisant ainsi dévier la course/le vol/l'avancée du mage noir.

Ainsi, au lieu de s'écraser directement sur Harry, il le fit quelques mètres à droite, avant de tomber derrière l'immeuble.

_S'il pouvait mourir écrasé en bas, ce serait bien._

Les bouts de capes/serpents sortirent soudain dans les airs avant de foncer vers lui.

_Dommage._

Il les évita avec un sourire désabusé avant de lancer plusieurs informulés à la suite que Voldemort contra d'un puissant protego.

Voldemort venait d'apparaître sur le toit et ils se bombardaient mutuellement de sorts.

Ça n'avait rien des grands duels épiques qui remplissaient les livres d'histoire, c'était plutôt une sorte de démonstration de puissance ou de rapidité, enfin, un truc bien barbare, quoi.

Et puis, pas qu'il soit en manque d'héroïsme, mais Harry commençait vraiment à se lasser de jouer les Saint Potter, comme Malfoy aimer l'appeler.

Il inspira et se concentra sur la magie élémentaire qu'il avait apprise à Askaban.

Le sol s'affaissa alors autour de Voldemort qui n'eut que le temps de sursauter avant que de grands murs s'élèvent autour de lui, l'emmurant vivant dans un cercueil de béton qu'il détruit l'instant d'après.

Mais la diversion avait laissé le temps à Harry de se glisser jusqu'à lui et de le frapper durement au menton.

Il effectua une rotation, voulant acérer un coup de pied rotatif au mage noir, mais il n'eut pas autant de chance que les autres fois, et sa jambe fut coincée sous le bras de Voldemort qui faillit la lui casser.

Heureusement, les vêtements des jumeaux firent leur office, et le lord recula vivement en grognant, son bras serré contre lui et une grimace douloureuse sur le visage.

Sans perdre de temps, Harry conjura trois longues dagues qui filèrent vers Voldemort à une vitesse fulgurante et, sans attendre de voir si elles avaient atteint leur but, il lança plusieurs stupefix d'affilé.

Mais un immense bouclier s'était matérialisé entre eux, et rien ne toucha le mage noir.

-Potter, tu t'es amélioré, bravo.

Harry fit une petite courbette avec un air ironique, sans le lâcher des yeux (comme quoi on peut faire l'idiot en plein combat tout en restant prudent).

-merci, toi aussi.

Les yeux rouges se plissèrent dangereusement et Harry se retint de tirer la langue.

Même si c'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

.

-au fait les gars, fit Neville en lançant des stupefix à tout bout de bras.  
-quoi ? Demanda Hermione en pétrifiant un mangemort qui s'apprêtait à tuer un moldu.  
-c'est quoi Nagini, le bidule qu'on est censé tuer.  
-le serpent de Voldy, répondit Ron en bombardant la foule de sorts avec adresse, ne touchant que ses cibles.

Neville se pencha pour éviter un Avada et répliqua d'un puissant reducto.

-et ça a vraiment de l'importance de faire ça ?  
-carrément, répondit Ron avant de plonger en avant pour frapper les genoux d'un mangemort qui s'écroula avant d'être assommé par un coup de poing du rouquin.

Sans cesser de courir, Neville demanda comment ils étaient censés y arriver, mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il leur jeta alors un coup d'œil... et vit qu'il était seul.

Ou plutôt, que ses deux camarades de classe n'étaient plus là, vu qu'il y avait toujours une foule en panique de tous les côtés.

-... et pour le serpent alors ?

.

-après tout ce temps, bébé Potty ne sait toujours pas se défendre seul, ironisa soudain quelqu'un d'un air ironique.

Harry se crispa en entendant la voix honnie avant de se tourner lentement vers les mangemorts qui venaient d'apparaître à leur côté. Sa baguette allait se casser dans ses doigts si il continuait à la serrer aussi fort.

-mais cette fois, derrière qui vas-tu te cacher, puisque Sirius Black n'est plus là ?

_Plus pour longtemps..._

-Bellatrix, ravie de te voir aussi. Comment va ton neveu ?

Elle montra ses dents, rageuse, mais ne répondit rien. Pour elle, Draco était mort, mais si elle savait qu'en réalité il était simplement _hébergé _par son **pire ****ennemi** !

Faut pas croire : même un super gentil comme Harry pouvait avoir des plaisirs sadiques de ce genre.

-ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt aller lui tenir compagnie ! Tout comme ton cher parrain.

_Oh mais avec plaisir espèce de timbrée._

-**endoloris !** Hurla-t-elle en même temps que Voldemort lançait un sortilège de mort.

Harry les évita tous les deux en sautant sur le côté, et regarda le rayon vert passer à quelques centimètres de sa hanche avant de percuter la bombonne d'eau qui explosa.

Sans hésiter, Harry se rappela de ses cours sur la maîtrise des éléments et plongea son regard dans l'eau qui s'anima alors pour frapper durement le mage noir qui fut expulsé.

Bellatrix hurla alors et se jeta sur l'écolier, lui agrippant la gorge à une vitesse tellement rapide qu'il ne put pas la repousser.

Et c'est plus par réflexe que par réelle intention qu'il transplana, l'emportant avec lui.

.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol, La main quitta la gorge de Harry qui la massa douloureusement en s'accroupissant, près à l'attaque.

Mais Bellatrix Lestrange n'attaqua pas.

Elle était couchée sur le ventre, haletante. Son souffle était saccadé, et Harry observa ses épaules secouées par des soubresauts.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, posant une main sur son épaule avant de la retourner.

Il eut alors un hoquet et se recula rapidement.

.

Neville n'était pas paniqué, nooooooooon, il était parfaitement calme...

Il était juste encerclé par une _dizaine _de mangemorts qui le tenait en joue !

Il inspira une fois, une deuxième, et créa un bouclier qui l'entoura parfaitement avant de lancer quatre sortilèges d'affilé, mettant la moitié des mangemorts hors d'état de nuire.

Presque aussitôt son bouclier se détruit, et il sentit un doloris percuter son dos. Il tomba au sol, se retenant de hurler de douleur, et dès qu'elle fut passée il envoya un grand stupefix suivit de quelques autres sorts mineurs.

C'est bon, maintenant il paniquait carrément !

Impossible de s'en sortir, il était complètement coincé entre un peu trop de méchants.

Sur qu'il avait pris des cours avec sa grand mère, et qu'il avait de grande connaissance en sorts à présent. Mais face au danger (au danger carrément dangereux qui plus est), ben, ça lui semblait vraiment dérisoire.

_« Ami de mon humain... _»

La vision de Neville se brouilla le temps d'un clignement de paupières, et il se retrouva dans une immense forêt où résonnait des chants d'oiseaux et des bruissements de feuilles.

C'est bon, il était devenu complètement fou, ou alors il avait vraiment raté un épisode.

« _Mon humain à besoin de ta force, enfant, et je peux te procurer ce qu'il te faut pour vaincre la traîtresse ! _»

Neville se sentait légèrement (mais très légèrement) à l'ouest là.

Déjà il entendait une _voix_, ce qui en soit était rarement quelque chose de bon augure, mais en plus on lui parlait d'un humain, d'un enfant -lui, apparemment- et d'une traîtresse, et on lui proposait de lui procurer ''ce qu'il faut'' pour la vaincre.

À part ça, il avait tout compris.

-heu...

Soudain, un poids tomba alors sur lui, et il s'écroula sur le sol.

_« Ramène-moi sa tête... »_

Il sentit qu'on entourait son corps, comme un serpent enserre sa proie, puis il ressentit une violente douleur à la gorge.

Un vampire ?

Non, il l'aurait vu si ça avait été un vampire, or, là il n'y avait rien, il ne voyait pas ce qui le bloquait dans ses mouvements, il était seul dans une _putain _de forêt en train de se faire _bouffer _le **cou **par une saloperie de **BESTIOLE INVISIBLE **!

Mais bon, faut pas croire, Neville était toujours très calme, hein, même maintenant...

* * *

_Voila, j'adore Neville, j'adore le roi blanc, et Harry est face à quelque chose de... je spoil pas u_u_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez un petit mot si c'est le cas, dite moi si ce n'est pas le cas, en gros, dans tous les cas, essayer de m'améliorer en me disant ce qui vous plait et ce que vous voudriez que je change pour la suite !_

_Merci de me lire jusqu'à maintenant, vous êtes mes anges :)_


	31. Chapter 31

_hey_

_Bon, je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde et je m'en excuse profondément, mais j'ai été un peu dépassée ces derniers temps, sans compter les bug de fanfictions qui me bloquent une fois sur deux les PM..._

_Comme toujours, le lien de mon blog est sur mon profil, allez le voir pour les nouvelles de mes projets de fic, et pour me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement aussi si vous avez le temps :p (oui, je suis à la chasse au com, mais si vous voulez savoir, je préfère les reviews :D)_

_Les chapitres sont de moins en moins joyeux, je l'avoue, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent toujours :s_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait plus de bras gauche, et tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa longue jupe noire semblait s'être transformé en une marée de sang et de chaire déchiquetée.

Ce n'était plus de la désartibulation, à ce niveau-là...

Harry se recula lentement contre le mur pour tenter d'éviter le sang qui recouvrait peu à peu le sol de la rue sordide où il avait transplané.

Les soubresauts ne tardèrent pas à se calmer, jusqu'à ce que le silence s'installe, à peine troublé par les voitures qui passaient non loin, sans le voir pour autant.

Il haleta contre le mur, respirant difficilement.

Il était un meurtrier.

-Potter...

Il sursauta.

Lestrange n'était pas encore tout à fait morte, elle lui parlait d'une voix rauque.

-tu sais Potter, si un jour tu as un prince... ne fais pas comme moi...

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'inspirer, mais ça semblait trop dur, tout son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Sa voix devint sifflante :

-c'est si précieux, un prince... comme un trésor, Potter. Il me disait tout le temps que j'étais jolie, mon prince, que j'étais la plus mignonne...

Sa tête retomba sur le côté, ses yeux gris si semblables à ceux de Sirius le fixait sans la moindre lueur accusatrice. Elle sourit. Ça ressemblait à une grimace, elle lui faisait peur.

-merci, mon sauveur...

Les yeux s'éteignirent, son visage s'affaissa mais le sourire était toujours là, apaisé.

Harry frissonna un peu.

Il était terrorisé, touché, compatissant, dégoutté... trop de sentiments contradictoires, il était débordé, il avait envie de vomir et de partir en courant loin de cette femme qui avait éveillé autant de sentiments négatifs de son vivant, et qu'elle réduisait en poussière maintenant, par quelques phrases si simples, si troublantes et déstabilisantes... Devait-il la détester encore ?

Mais maintenant qu'elle était morte, de quel droit pouvait-il encore la haïr ?

Il se mit alors à ramper vers le cadavre.

D'une main timide, il effleura les cheveux de la femme qu'il avait tuée. Il savait que ses mots resteraient toujours gravés dans sa mémoire, le hantant éternellement. Il le devinait aisément.

« C'est si précieux, un prince... »

Sirius...

-ne t'inquiète pas, Bellatrix, mon prince sera bien protégé...

À ce moment-là, il ne parvenait plus à la détester. Il n'éprouvait plus pour elle qu'une vague pitié et, quelque part, une tristesse sourde.

Pas de culpabilité, ou plutôt, presque pas.

Elle l'avait remercié.

Elle l'avait appelé "mon sauveur"...

Il prit alors le cadavre dans ses bras et serra contre lui cette femme si folle de son vivant, la berça doucement. Il appela alors dans un filet de voix presque inaudible :

-Lucius...

.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. En fait, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de savoir.

Il n'avait simplement pas eu envie de la laisser comme ça, ça lui semblait méprisable, alors il l'avait ramenée, avait créé un fossé dans la terre, derrière la cabane hurlante, et y avait placé ce qui restait du corps de la femme.

Pas le temps de le refermer pour autant, l'enterrement attendrait la fin du combat.

Harry envoya un sourire à Lucius qui l'observait de loin, puis il transplana.

.

Neville cligna furieusement des yeux, créant un bouclier, observant avec des yeux ronds le champ de bataille qui s'étalait à nouveau autour de lui.

Alors là il n'avait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment _rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus.

Le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini, s'avançait vivement vers eux, faisant reculer nerveusement les mangemorts.

Neville aurait bien fait pareil, honnêtement, si il n'était pas littéralement cloué sur place.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et franchement il n'était pas contre quelques explications, ici et maintenant, à la place de ce gros truc écailleux qui rampait vers lui en montrant ses deux longues dents.

Non ?

…

Apparemment.

-tu es Nagini, n'est-ce pas ? Accepterais-tu de gentiment te laisser vaincre ?

Sa grand-mère lui disait toujours de se montrer poli, que cette fierté des sang-purs pouvait lui sauver la mise dans beaucoup de circonstances.

Le serpent ne répondit qu'un sifflement, la gueule béante et le venin s'écoulant déjà des crochets.

Il eut une rapide pensée pour Trévor, et pria Merlin pour qu'il ne se retrouve jamais face au reptile. Il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau sinon.

-j'aurais essayé au moins...

Il pointa alors sa baguette devant lui et, alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement un sortilège anti-serpent (il avait des tonnes et des tonnes de noms de plantes qu'il aurait pu utiliser contre Nagini, mais des sorts, ça, il en avait pas la moindre idée !), le reptile bondit comme un ressort.

« C'est bon, je vais mourir » pensa Neville.

Et puis...

Et puis ben...

Il planta ses dents dans les écailles.

« Il » c'est Neville.

Et les écailles c'est celles de Nagini.

Ce réflexe est, il tient à le préciser, absolument pas habituel.

Surtout que normalement il a des dents droites, enfin, normales quoi... PAS des crochets de dix centimètres !

Et là aussi, faut pas croire, mais Neville est toujours très calme, hein !

.

-de retour, Potter ? Ricana Voldemort en le regardant d'un air méprisant. Tu n'as pas fui finalement ?  
-de toute évidence, Tom, et tu as remarqué ? Ta chère et tendre Bellatrix Lestrange n'est plus là !

Le mage noir fronça les sourcils, grimaça, et envoya une salve de sorts que Harry parvint facilement à éviter. Apparemment, même les mages noirs ont leurs capacités qui diminuent quand ils perdent leur sang-froid.

-oh, on est vexé Tom ? C'était ton amante peut-être ?

Aïe.

Aïïïe aïe aïe aïe...

De toute évidence, il faut pas trop compter sur sa perte de sang froid non plus.

Sautillant sur une jambe, il oublia la douleur qui se propageait dans son genou gauche et envoya une slave de stupefix, se défoulant en prononçant ou non tous les sortilèges qui lui passaient par la tête.

Puis, soudain, une impulsion secoua le sol, faisant pratiquement tomber Harry.

Voldemort eut alors un sourire satisfait.

-j'espère que le cadeau te plaira, Potter.

Tous les mangemorts transplanèrent alors en même temps, laissant un Harry complètement déboussolé sur place.

-heu...

Un autre tremblement le secoua et il se décida enfin à bouger.

Il scanna le paysage autour de lui, analysant les moldus qui paniquaient, pleuraient, ne savaient plus quoi faire, puis il rechercha un minimum d'informations sur ce qui se passaient...

Rien.

Il sauta à terre et demanda aux moldus qu'il croisait de le suivre, marchant avec rapidité sur la place centrale en regardant partout autour de lui.

Il remarqua le jeune garçon que Voldemort tenait par les cheveux au moment où il l'avait vu. Harry lui demanda :

-est-ce que tu aurais vu trois adolescents de mon âge, une fille, un roux et un brun ?  
-ils font des trucs bizarres comme toi et les terroristes de tout à l'heure ?

Harry grimaça.

-heu... ouais.  
-j'ai vu un rouquin envoyer des rayons rouges sur les terroristes, répondit le moldus en regardant droit devant lui tandis qu'ils avançaient toujours. Il y avait une fille qui l'engueulait tout le temps, mais j'ai pas vu de garçon brun.

Harry fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour Neville.

-HARRY !

Il se stoppa d'un coup, suivit des autres, et pointa sa baguette dans la direction du cri.

Mais ce n'était qu'Hermione, courant comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude.

-Mione mais qu'est-ce que...  
-C'est Neville, il a... il a...

Harry lui prit les épaules et la secoua doucement, même si intérieurement il paniquait comme un malade.

-il a vaincu Nagini.

Le Survivant s'immobilisa alors, bouche ouverte et regard vide, essayant de diriger l'information.

-que... quoi ?

Un autre tremblement secoua le sol, quelques personnes pleuraient dans le dos de Harry.

-c'est quoi ça Harry ?  
-j'en sais rien, où sont Ron et Neville ?  
-sur la Grande Place, ils t'attendent pour partir.

Harry désigna les moldus d'un mouvement de menton.

-mais eux ?  
-c'est toi le super héros, Harry, tu t'en chargeras.

Et elle repartit en courant vers la Grande Place, suivit de Harry et des moldus.

.

-Salut Harry ! S'exclama Neville en secouant la main dans leur direction, un sac de toile accroché à son autre bras.  
-faudrait se dépêcher de partir, je sais pas ce qui fait trembler le sol, mais ça doit être gros, fit Ron.  
-on fait du transplanage d'escorte pour emmener tes moldus, Harry ?  
-non, il ne faut pas transplaner, répliqua aussitôt Hermione. J'ai lu quelque part une incantation qui faisait trembler le sol comme ça, c'est extrêmement dangereux Harry. Et j'ai peur qu'il ait bloqué les issus, comme un bouclier anti-transplanage, tu vois ? Sauf qu'aucun être vivant ne peut passer non plus. C'était un piège !

Harry se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant avec intensité.

Il plaça alors sa baguette sur sa gorge, amplifiant sa voix d'un sonorus.

-**que tout le monde se réunisse sur la Grande Place, je répète, que tout le monde se réunisse d'urgence sur la Grande Place.**

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-tu as un plan, Harry ?

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, et déclara d'une voix sérieuse, typique de son rôle d'Élu :

-personne ne peut bloquer la brume.

.

La brume frôla le sol de la grande prairie verte avant de lentement se condenser.

Peu à peu, on put distinguer des silhouettes, des centaines de silhouettes apparaissant sur le sol, l'une plus imposante que toutes les autres.

Grand, classe, distingué dans son rôle héroïque, Harry en imposait vraiment avec sa cape au vent et ses si beaux yeux verts émeraudes... jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre et se mette à vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Beaucoup moins classe d'un coup, vous avouez...

Bref, on peut pas être un super héros sur tous les points ! C'est pas humain, la preuve, même Harry peut pas !

-Harry ça va ?

_Super, Ronny, je viens juste de gerber mes boyaux à tes pieds, mais sinon ça va. PUTAIN TU VOIS BIEN QUE _Ç_A VA PAS BORDEL DE CROTTE DE DRAGON !_

-oui, t'inquiète.  
-punaise, tu as l'air d'être vachement vulgaire intérieurement, fit Ron en le regardant pensivement.  
-je le suis, Ron.

Lui passant un bras autour des épaules, le rouquin lui nettoya la bouille d'un sortilège.

-viens, Hermione est en train de paniquer comme quoi on a enfreint je sais plus quelle loi sur les moldus ou je sais pas quelle connerie.  
-elle a raison tu sais, souffla Harry en se redressant.  
-je sais, elle a toujours raison, ça m'empêche pas de n'écouter que vaguement quand elle nous engueule.  
-normal quoi.  
-vous deux... vous êtes au courant que je vous entends, n'est-ce pas ?  
-oui Mione, répondirent les deux garçons avec un sourire innocent qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune fille.  
-bref, je disais que les moldus sont... Neville, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? Tu ne l'avais pas en venant...

Le brun sursauta, comme pris en faute, avant de s'exclamer :

-ah oui, j'avais oublié, Harry, je... je crois que c'est pour toi, dit-il.  
-tu crois ? S'étonna Harry en s'approchant du sac en même temps que Ron.

Ils se penchèrent avant de se reculer vivement, une grimace sur le visage de Ron et la main de Harry plaquer sur sa bouche pour se retenir de vomir à nouveau.

-yerk, Nev, pourquoi t'as ça sur toi ? Fit Ron d'un air dégoutté.  
-bah, il... il m'a dit que je devais donner la tête de la traîtresse à son humain... et j'avais cru comprendre qu'il parlait de Harry mais apparemment non...  
-si si, c'est bien moi, répondit Harry en tendant les bras loin devant lui pour agripper du bout des doigts le sac de toile. Donne ça...

Il inspira profondément.

-je vais donner ça au roi blanc, je reviens après Mione, à toute.

Juste avant de transplaner loin des remontrances de sa meilleure amie, il entendit Ron marmonner « lâcheur de faux frère »

Certes, mais lui au moins avait ses raisons.

.

-Harry Potter...  
-rebonjour, Lucius. Severus est... ?

Le blond secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et Harry se força à ne pas être inquiet.

Normalement, Voldemort ne devrait pas être dégoutté puisqu'il a fui de lui-même (et avec un sourire sadique) donc il ne devrait pas distribuer de doloris à tout va.

…

Enfin, normalement.

-vous pourriez amener ça au roi blanc pendant que... que je rebouche s'il-vous-plaît ?

Lucius hocha la tête et prit le paquet entre ses longues mains fines, encore un peu terne par le manque de soleil. Il sembla hésiter puis finit par déposer un baiser sur le front de Harry qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

-j'ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur vous, Harry Potter, mais chaque jour vous me paraissez plus fort que la dernière fois. Gardez espoir.

Il rentra donc à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Poudlard et Harry resta longtemps planté là, à quelques pas de la cabane hurlante, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Espoir, cette connerie...

Il n'y croit plus, il ne veut plus y croire.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est juste gagner cette putain de guerre, juste tuer cette ordure et essayer de vivre avec ce poids sur sa conscience.

Vivre avec les gamins, avec le trio d'or, avec Sirius, avec Sévi' et Malfoy, avec Rémus aussi, avec lui-même...

Vivre, avec simplicité.

_Si j'arrive à rester calme, sur place... Ce qui n'est pas gagné..._

Il soupira et se tourna ensuite vers la future tombe de la mangemort qui avait tuée Sirius.

Elle était presque grise maintenant. Peut-être parce qu'elle était morte, peut-être à cause de la luminosité du soir, il ne savait pas. Le sang avait fini par rendre sa robe noire encore plus sombre si c'était possible, enlevant la souplesse de ses jupons de cotons et de dentelles. Elle était belle, un peu pitoyable aussi.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce fait.

Il ne sortit pas sa baguette pour incanter, et la terre, par petites mottes, vint recouvrir peu à peu le corps de la meurtrière devenue folle.

Elle lui rappelait un peu la femme d'Askaban, celle dont l'enfant était sous la garde d'un partisan de Voldemort et qui lui apprenait la magie élémentaire. Sauf que l'une était vivante, et qu'il avait tué l'autre.

Harry ferma les yeux, laissa la terre continuer de recouvrir le cadavre et il se détourna.

Il transplana.

.

-bien, on va les ramener dans un village à proximité, déclara Hermione alors que Harry était revenu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il faut juste espérer que le plan de Voldemort était de nous coincer dans ce village, parce que sinon il ne faut pas que les moldus y retournent.

Harry se gratta la nuque :

-et si c'était pas ça ?  
-et bien, je ne sais pas. On met Kingsley sur le coup ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-et Maugrey aussi, ça sera pas de trop.  
-au fait, Neville, demanda soudain Ron. Comment t'as fait pour couper la tête de Nagini ?

Et là, Neville rougit comme une tomate.

Harry fronça les sourcils, curieux, sachant bizarrement au fond de lui que ça allait être drôle.

-bah en fait...

.

Quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, toutes les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers eux.

Il faut dire que Ron n'était pas très discret à rire à gorge déployée, que le pantalon de Harry était couvert de sang et que Hermione et Neville avaient leurs vêtements en mauvais état.

-ahahah ! C'était mortel ! ahahahahahah !  
-Ron, ça va, arrête de te moquer, grogna Neville, rouge de honte.  
-c'était tellement stupide ! Ricanait Ron.  
-ce n'était pas stupide, Ron, le réprimanda aussitôt Hermione. Au contraire, c'était fameux ! … un peu ridicule mais...  
-un peu ? UN PEU ? J'ai failli m'étouffer de rire !  
-dommage, on aurait eu la paix comme ça, siffla perfidement Harry.  
-t'es cruel, grogna le roux, cessant enfin de rire.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Griffondors et commencèrent à manger, snobant les regards de la Grande Salle.

-bah alors, Neville, t'as encore faim ? Fit Ron avec un grand sourire avant de s'écrouler de rire devant sa propre blague.

« Ron, t'as vraiment un humour pourri » pensa l'autre sang-pur.

* * *

_voilà, qu'avez vous pensé de la mort de Bella ? le comparatif de son prince et celui de Ry vous a plu ?_ _La mort de Nagini vous convient-elle ? Qu'es-ce qui vous déplait ?_

_J'ai plein d'autre question, s'il vous plait, laissez moi votre avis par review, même si c'est court, ça m'aidera à l'améliorer !_

_à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Yume u_u_


	32. Chapter 32

_**note super importante !**_

_**mon super petit frère adorable trop mignon et super chou m'a laisser une review ! *danse de la joie***_

_pour vous expliquer la situation, j'adore mon frère à peu près autant que les chaussettes et le yaoi. Mais comme mon petit frère est... un mélange de Sasuke et de Rogue, vous voyez, bah les marques d'attention ou d'affection, j'en ai pas tous les jours... ET LA IL M'A LAISSER UNE REVIEW ! (et je lui ai_ presque_ pas forcé la main)_

_bon, par contre, super bug, je peux répondre à personne en direct donc je reprend les vieilles habitudes et je répond ici !_

_Merci à Mel72000 (le truc des crochets de 10 cm, c'est le roi blanc qui se "connecte" à Nev pour le mordre, et lui transmettre pendant quelques instants (ou pour toujours ?) des capacités de Serpent à notre cher griffy), Zphira (hélas, non, le couple n'est pas Harry x Charlie, même si je risque de faire peut-être une scène entre eux, si mon bêta joue pas les rabat-joie en m'en empêchant, j'adooooooore ce couple u_u), stormtrooper2, Anael Snape (t'as l'air de l'aimer, Ronny^^ Quand à la mort de Bella, Harry ne sait pas qui est le prince de la femme, Sirius est le prince de ses deux personnes, j'ai fait exprès de faire cette scène pour le montrer et faire un comparé des deux), celenia, Yuki kyoko-29 (je suis contente que tu partages mon point de vue sur Bella, j'ai toujours trouvé cruel que les méchants n'aient pas de sentiments et qu'on éprouve que du soulagement et de la joie quand ils meurent...), Maximilien (pas si mal ? t'es vache toi, quand c'est pas assez bien T_T Sinon, le prince de Ry c'est Sirius bien sûr), Egwene Al' Vere, Sahada (dans ce cas je serais toujours là à t'attendre u_u), The Ice Cat (J'AI PAS DIT QUE CE SERAIT LUCIUS ! alors arrête de faire des spoils infondés là où tous les lecteurs peuvent lire, c'est clair foutu chat glacé ?), Ymily, Mamoryu (mon petit frère adorééééééééééééé, oui on reverra le dragon, oui on reverra Charlie (il me semble) et oui on reverra la vampire. Pour la vouivre, par contre... heu... je pense pas^^ Merci d'avoir utilisé ton si précieux temps inutilisé pour moi je t'aiiiiiime **)_

_Le chapitre précédent a donné à Ron et Neville un peu plus de fans, j'en suis toute contente^^_

_J'essaierais de les faire ressortir un peu plus, vu que je les adore aussi (c'est vrai quoi, c'est mes deux personnages secondaires préférés !), bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment Neville qui soit au cœur de ce chapitre, mais Ron et Hermione, ainsi que le retours tant attendu (ou bien surprenant, ça dépend de vous) de notre vampire préféré qui n'oublie pas ses promesses !_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 :**

Lentement, un climat étrange s'installa à Poudlard.

Les habitants étaient à présent entièrement coupés du monde, les hiboux ne pouvaient plus ni sortir, ni entrer dans l'enceinte du château, et la barrière magique coupait tout échange avec l'extérieur du parc de Poudlard. Ainsi, les élèves n'avaient plus de nouvelles de leurs parents, et ne pouvaient plus en donner non plus. Les professeurs faisaient bonne mine mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'ils étaient nerveux.

Les conditions étaient, d'une certaine manière, parfaites pour que la guerre inter-maison prenne le dessus, les enfants de mangemorts à présent au pouvoir essayent de s'imposer...

Pourtant, Harry n'avait rien vu de cela, bien au contraire.

Les maisons s'étaient rapprochées entre elles, il n'était pas rare de voir les poufsouffles discuter avec des serpentards, ou des griffondors avec les trois autres maisons.

Que serpentard se glisse enfin dans le moule en avait surpris plus d'un, mais le comportement correct des verts et argents avait influencé l'acceptation des autres élèves, et c'était vraiment agréable de les voir se détendre enfin...

Bien que Harry soit de plus en plus suspect à propos de Blaise et son comportement séducteur avec toutes les filles qu'il croisait... faudrait qu'il en parle à Draco, si jamais Blaise se permet de prendre des libertés et que...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait au juste ? Malfoy n'était pas son ami, et leur couple ne le regardait absolument pas !

Il secoua la tête et réveilla sans le vouloir Jérémy qui dormait tranquillement sur lui.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa Harry ?  
-désolé, Jérémy. Rendors-toi, ce n'est rien.

Le petit garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'instant d'après il roupillait déjà.

Lucius, assis dans un grand fauteuil avec un grimoire épais sur les genoux, lui jetait de temps en temps un regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, et quelques coups d'œils vers la cheminée d'un air inquiet.

C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Severus, et parler de ce qui s'était passé au village moldu devenait légèrement urgent...

.

Ils étaient en train de manger, deux jours après l'attaque dans le village moldu, quand un grand hibou aussi rouquin qu'un Weasley se posa devant Harry.

-c'est le hibou de Charlie, s'étonna Ron en le regardant fixement.

Harry ne vit pas le regard que Ginny posa sur lui à ce moment là. C'était un regard furieux et blessé. Un regard d'une meurtrière qui voit son crime inachevé... Mais Harry ne vit rien, et quand le silence s'installa autour de lui, il se mordit la lèvre.

Pourquoi ce hibou venait le voir ? Pour tout le monde, Charlie était mort !

Il finit par se décider à ouvrir la lettre :

très cher Harry Potter,

Comme promis, j'ai attendu que mon nouveau bébé soit assez résistant avant de venir commencer à te séduire.

Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je ne perdrais pas un instant : j'arrive à Poudlard !

Viuma.

-par les chaussettes trouées de Merlin !

Il fourra la lettre dans les mains de Ron en s'exclamant :

-les gars, couvrez-moi, je dois fuir !  
-Harry enfin qu'est-ce que... commença Hermione avant qu'un bruissement d'ailes ne couvre la fin de sa phrase, lui coupant ainsi la parole.

Tandis que tous les élèves levaient la tête vers la nuée de chauve-souris qui venaient de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'était accroupi et fuyait comme le digne serpentard qu'il avait failli être.

Sur la table des rouges et or, les chauves-souris mutèrent soudain et une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés apparut. Toute vêtue de noir, ses vêtements moulant ses formes tandis que de grandes bottes en cuir lacées étaient plantées entre deux plats, sans toucher le moindre élément salissant.

Ron avait fini de lire et avait passé la lettre à sa meilleure amie pour fixer durement la nouvelle arrivante.

-Harry Potter, fit la belle vampire d'une voix... hum... dangereusement sensuelle.

Tout était dans le ''dangereusement'', vous vous en doutez

Elle le repéra alors et fit un sourire plein de dents blanches et trop pointues avant de sauter sur lui.

Harry refréna son couinement de peur (même s'il était intérieurement complètement terrorisé, il avait appris auprès de Severus à cacher un minimum ses émotions) quand elle atterrit sur lui, le bloquant sous son poids et tenant ses bras plaqués sur le sol.

Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand avant de se pencher vers sa gorge.

Alors qu'il sentait sa dernière heure en vie arriver un peu trop vite à son goût (c'est vrai, quoi, il y a trop d' inconvénients à être un vampire, genre pas pouvoir faire des plans avec ceux qui ont un sang qui sent bon, ou encore pas combattre le jour, ou encore... bref.) quand soudain la tête de Viuma fut violemment rejetée en arrière.

-que...  
-tu crois faire quoi, pétasse ?

C'était Hermione qui avait arraché la vampire en lui agrippant son épaisse chevelure.

Parce que vous savez, les vampires, ça fait peur aux moldus, aux sorciers, aux centaures, aux elfes de maison, à _tout le monde _(en d'autre terme), mais pas à Hermione Granger quand elle est en mode maman poule.

Évidemment.

-c'est ta compagne, Harry Potter ? Fit Viuma d'un air vexé.

Sauf que voilà, il n'y avait pas que Hermione.

La plupart des griffondors, en fait, étaient debout, la baguette pointée sur la créature perverse. D'autres élèves des autres maisons de même, comme par exemple Théodore Nott (la plupart des serpentards le regardaient d'ailleurs avec des yeux ronds), sans parler des professeurs.

Flitwick, pour ne citer que lui, était debout sur la table des professeurs, baguette brandie et une aura puissante se dispersait autour de lui, lui donnant un air vraiment menaçant. Genre Hermione dans ses pires, ou meilleurs (ça dépend du point de vue) jours.

En gros, la moitié de la Grande Salle étaient prête à l'attaquer.

Viuma fit la moue.

-tu as beaucoup de compagnons, Harry Potter, tes nuits ne doivent pas être tristes.  
-...je t'emmerde.

.

-donc, Mione, Ron, je vous présente Viuma, la vampire qui a permis à Charlie de ne pas mourir...

Hermione la regardait, furieuse, prête à sortir les griffes au moindre mouvement vers son meilleur ami qu'elle serrait furieusement contre sa poitrine.

Ils étaient sortis précipitamment avant qu'un carnage ne fasse rage dans la Grande Salle, et Hermione les avaient conduit dans la Salle sur Demande où ils se faisant face tous les quatre (Bien que Harry fasse plus face à la poitrine de Mione qu'à autre chose...), assis sur des fauteuils.

Ron, quand à lui, était debout derrière eux, sa baguette tournant entre ses doigts, la fixant du coin de l'œil d'un air bizarre.

-et pourquoi cet accueil ? Demanda Hermione sans lâcher Harry.  
-avant de partir, je l'avais promis, n'est-ce pas Harry Potter.

La poigne d'Hermione se resserra sur lui et il sentit presque sa nuque craquer légèrement.

-tu étais au courant, Harry ?  
-heu... peut-être bien...

Ron s'avança alors, sans vraiment regarder quelqu'un en particulier, et demanda :

-comment va mon frère ?  
-parfaitement bien, répondit la vampire en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du rouquin. Il est de loin le plus résistant nouveau né que j'ai jamais connu. Il a déjà une place dans la société vampirique alors que cela ne fait pas un mois qu'il a été transformé.  
-pouvons-nous le voir ?  
-es-tu suicidaire, humain ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

-presque, je suis griffondor. Mais c'est mon frère, je me fiche qu'il essaie de me mordre : c'est _mon _frère. Je veux le voir.

Viuma étira les lèvres, découvrant ses dents pointues.

-intéressant... dit moi, jeune homme, es-tu intéressé par l'immortalité ?  
-non ! Dirent les trois membres du trio d'or d'une même voix.

Viuma fit la moue.

-ce n'est pas amusant du tout...

Le silence s'installa.

-et tu étais venu simplement pour me séduire, Viuma ?

La vampire se tourna vers Harry qui était parvenu à dégager légèrement sa tête pendant un moment d'inattention de sa meilleure amie.

-oui pourquoi, tu attendais autre chose de moi ?

Harry fit les gros yeux.

-heu... non, pas spécialement, c'était juste pour savoir.  
-et bien, oui, Harry Potter, j'étais juste venue te séduire.  
-et maintenant que vous avez vu que Harry n'était pas libre, vous allez partir, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Ron d'une voix froide et sans appel.

Hélas, il en fallait plus pour faire reculer la vampire.

-ce serait le cas si Harry Potter avait eu une compagne, répliqua-t-elle avec un air arrogant. Or, je n'ai vu que des membres de son clan montrant les crocs.

Ron sembla alors réfléchir, et Harry se retint de faire un mouvement de recul.

Oh...

Par...

Merlin !

Ron avait la tête d'un Weasley qui avait une idée stupide en tête... Il connaissait cette tête pour l'avoir souvent vu sur les jumeaux, ça voulait dire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un truc stupide et qui allait lui retomber dessus, il en était sûr de sûr là !

Et effectivement...

-et bien figurez-vous que Harry est effectivement le compagnon de quelqu'un, alors laissez tomber, d'accord ?

La vampire fronça les sourcils, les observant d'un air suspicieux.

-de qui alors ?

Sa voix frôlait les zéro degrés, et Harry se retenait de paniquer complètement.

POURQUOI Ron avait dit un truc pareil ! Maintenant il allait devoir faire semblant de sortir avec quelqu'un, la tripoter ou un truc aussi tordu jusqu'à ce que Viuma s'en aille et tout Poudlard va encore le regarder, et ça ne va pas du tout être...

-nous deux, dit Hermione.

…

_Hein ?_

-excusez-moi ? Fit Viuma en écarquillant les yeux autant que Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester impassible.  
-vous avez très bien entendu, répondit Hermione d'un air sûr d'elle, suivant Ron dans son délire. Harry est à nous, et il n'y a pas de place pour un quatrième membre.

Alors là, Harry tombait carrément des nues.

Surtout que Ron, pour bien montrer qu'il était sa _propriété_ avait posé une main sur sa cuisse, fixant sa ''rivale'' d'un air de défi.

_C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?_

.

Alors, pour résumer, il y a eu une vampire hurlante (c'était trop flippant...), une Mione hyper jalouse (c'était très déstabilisant) et un Ron méprisant (ça par contre, c'était tout simplement choquant, on aurait dit Malfoy au top de sa forme !).

C'était marrant, effrayant, original mais surtout à ne pas réitérer.

Ensuite le trio d'or est parti en cours, les deux meilleurs amis de Harry complètement décoiffés par une bande de chauve-souris jalouses, et ils durent affronter les rumeurs de Poudlard qui, toujours aussi virulentes, leur en fit voir de toutes les couleurs.

Et alors qu'il la croyait oubliée, la vieille mais fameuse rumeur sur la virginité de Harry refit surface...

.

-je n'arrive pas à y croire, elles sont complètement dingues ces filles, c'est pas possible ! S'exclama Hermione, furieuse.  
-la dingue, ici, c'est toi, répliqua Ron. Tu les a toutes _collées _les unes aux autres !  
-tu as vu ce qu'elles ont essayé de faire à Harry ? J'ai bien fait tu veux dire !

Harry soupira, déjà las de la folie qui a envahi Poudlard il y a maintenant quelques heures.

À l'instant, une dizaine de filles avaient essayé de le déshabiller au milieu d'un couloir, pour ''vérifier s'il est aussi costaux qu'il en a l'air'' ou une connerie du même genre. Sans les vêtements des jumeaux (bénédiction, finalement, il va falloir sérieusement qu'il pense à les remercier) et la furie de sa meilleure amie, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il serait devenu...

Sans compter qu'un peu plus tôt, il avait reçu plusieurs hiboux lui déclarant un amour inconditionnel ou un désir brûlant, quelques poèmes et les habituels chantages ''si tu ne m'aimes pas, je souffrirais tellement que tu t'en voudras à vie''.

Enfin, ça c'était d'après Dean et Seamus, parce que lui refusait d'ouvrir la moindre lettre, il avait déjà eu affaire à des filtres d'amour en sixième année, connaissait au moins une bonne dizaine de sorts pour empoissonner une lettre et pouvait deviner sans mal toutes les techniques les plus tordues pour le faire souffrir/avoir honte/vomir, que n'importe qui pouvait lui envoyer par hibou.

Et il n'était pas malade et encore moins masochiste... si si, je vous assure.

Le fait que la chasse à la virginité soit relancée n'arrangeait vraiment pas Harry, il pensait vraiment avoir d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de ça. Et puis merde, quoi, s'il était leur ''héro'', leur ''sauveur'' et autres titres du même genre, _pourquoi _ils ne le laissaient pas sauver le monde tranquille ? Ils pensaient peut-être qu'il faut s'être fait déniaiser pour vaincre le monde...

Ou alors ils refusent de le voir mourir sans avoir connu le sexe.

…

Bref.

.

Alors que Harry continuait sa vie plus ou moins tranquillement, une vieille connaissance accepta enfin de refaire surface.

-Potter ! Fit soudain une voix provenant de la cheminée.

Harry se retourna d'un bond et se précipita vers elle.

-Salut Sévi, t'en a mis du temps !  
-j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, venez à la cabane hurlante s'il vous plaît.

Blaise qui était présent à ce moment, vint avec eux dans l'espoir de voir sa mère, les Malfoy de même pour Narcissa, donc Jérémy fut embarqué dans la foulée.

.

Harry se retint de se jeter dans les bras de son ancien professeur en voyant son air grave. Il se contenta donc de se précipiter vers lui puis de le suivre dans les couloirs sombres de la cabane hurlante, laissant les autres dans son dos.

-Potter, dites-moi combien de temps vous êtes restés dans le village après que les impulsions aient commencées ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

-je ne sais pas exactement, entre cinq et dix minutes je dirais.

Il vit nettement les lèvres de Severus Rogue se crisper.

-c'est mauvais, c'est ça ?  
-en effet, Potter. Si le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas prévu, au départ, de vous tendre un piège personnellement, vous savoir présent dans le village pittoresque a été une véritable aubaine pour lui.  
-je ne comprends pas...  
-le seigneur des ténèbres avait placé un cercle magique autour du village, il comptait utiliser la vie des moldus comme énergie pour récupérer une puissance énorme.  
-oui, mais on a fait évacuer tout le monde, justement...  
-justement non, Potter, ça n'a pas suffit.

Il soupira avant de reprendre :

-vous êtes restés assez longtemps là-bas, normalement ça n'aurait dû avoir aucune conséquence, sauf que voilà.

Harry lui lança un drôle de regard.

-voilà quoi ?  
-vous êtes chevaucheur de brume, Potter.  
-heu... et alors ?  
-et alors vous êtes lié par contrat à un esprit naturel.

Alors là, il ne s'y attendait paaaaas du tout. Et Severus avait l'air vraiment sérieux en plus.

-à un quoi ?  
-je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur le sujet, Potter, vous n'y comprendrez rien...

_Merci, toujours agréable..._

-...mais quelques rares personnes peuvent maîtriser la foudre, les courants d'eau ou autres formes de la nature. Et c'est les personnes comme vous qui peuvent subir les plus graves conséquences.  
-c'est à dire ?  
-si les autres n'ont rien connu de fâcheux car vous êtes partis à temps, ce n'est pas votre cas.  
-c'est moi ou tu tournes autour du pot, Sévi' ?  
-silence, Potter, le sujet est grave.  
-comme la plupart des choses qui m'arrive, sans vouloir te brusquer, alors viens-en au fait.

Severus soupira profondément.

-vous risquez de connaître une accélération du rapprochement de votre échéance avant que la brume ne finisse de prendre son dû.

Harry réfléchit un moment, son visage vide de toute émotion.

Severus fronça les sourcils, intérieurement inquiet. Il voulut poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais Harry se tourna vers lui avant pour demander :

-en gros je suis comme un yaourt qui va périmer plus tôt que prévu ?

-...

-c'est pas ça ? J'ai rien compris alors, tu peux recommencer s'il te plaît ?  
-non non, c'est ça, vous avez compris.  
-d'accord.

Pourquoi ce môme ne réagissait pas plus que ça ? Se demandait Severus. N'était-il donc jamais affecté par ce qui lui arrivait ?

Sur ce point, le maître des potions se trompait affreusement, mais Harry se gardait bien de lui dire.

Le jeune garçon était en réalité vraiment terrifié à cause de se qu'il allait lui arriver, et il savait que n'importe qui se serait inquiété pour des choses futiles comme « oh non, je veux pas mourir », ou « pas déjà, je suis trop jeune » ou autre... Oui, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas normal que la seule chose qu'il se demande c'est s'il serait capable de tuer Voldemort s'il avait encore moins de temps à vivre...

_Ceux qui voulaient faire de toi leur héro ont bien réussi à te formater, Ryry..._

-tenez Potter, fit l'ancien maître des cachots en tendant plusieurs fioles opaques au jeune homme. C'est une potion qui devrait repousser... _cela_ à plus tard. Prenez la si vous perdez le contrôle de la brume.

Harry prit les fioles avec un sourire et les rangea dans sa poche tout gentiment.

Severus posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du garçon qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux, plus que surpris par ce contact... affectueux, qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severus Rogue.

-mais comprenez bien que ce n'est pas définitif, Potter... cela arrivera à un moment ou un autre.

Harry sourit avant de déposer un bisou sonore sur la joue de son ancien professeur.

-il suffit jusque que je tue Voldy plus tôt, dans ce cas. Et puis tu sais, on doit bien mourir de quelque chose.

Quand il sortit de la cabane hurlante pour rentrer à Poudlard, il ne jeta pas un seul regard à la ''tombe'', si on peut appeler ça comme ça, où il avait enterré Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il voulait juste partir...

* * *

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ! (je suis contente de pouvoir poster un chapitre pile poil à temps pour la fête^^)


	33. Chapter 33

pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas put répondre directement pour une raison que j'ignore toujours (même bug que d'habitude, mais sur certaines personnes en particulier cette fois), merci de vos reviews !

Maintenant place au chapitre qui marque le tournant le plus important de l'histoire !

Bonne lecture

PS : m'en voulez pas pour la fin, tuer l'auteur n'arrangera rien, surtout quand ce n'est pas de sa faute

* * *

**Chapitre 32 :**

Blaise jouait avec Jérémy sur le lit, Draco assis derrière lui, appuyé contre son dos.

Un peu plus loin sur un grand fauteuil, le roi blanc s'était glissé sous les vêtements de Harry, déformant complètement son tee-shirt (rose et trop grand...) pour le soutenir.

Car même si on ne devinait pas que Harry était mal, vu son comportement tranquille, les serpents _savent_, eux, quand leurs humains sont tristes.

Il lui parlait en fourchelangue pour l'occuper quand le sujet vint dans la conversation.

-_mon humain, pourquoi es-tu trissste ?  
-à caussse de plein de chossses, comme tout le monde.  
-tout le monde n'est pas aussssi seul lorsssqu'il est entouré, mon humain.  
-..._

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le Roi Blanc, il ne le comprenait pas en ce moment, même s'il était fourchelangue.

Il pensa aux dernières paroles de Bellatrix.

-_mon princcce est mort, Roi Blanc, ccc'est cccelui qui me permettait de ne pas être ssseul.  
-la mort est irrévocable, mon humain, tu le ssais ?  
-oui oui_, répondit Harry sans le regarder.

Le silence ne dura pas longtemps.

_-tu vas pourtant aller le chercher, n'est-ccce pas ?  
-ouais...  
-même sssi ccc'est au péril de ta vie, humain, n'est-ccce pas ?  
-bah... ouais, normal quoi.  
-et après tout ççça, humain, tu ossses me dire que tu ne crois pas en la résssurrection des morts..._

Harry fit un petit sourire gêné.

-_ccc'est comme ççça, l'être humain est très ssstupide, tu vois ?  
-les ssserpents sssont moins paradoxxxaux, tu ssais, tu devrais faire comme nous._

Harry ricana.

-_je verrais._

Compte là-dessus, c'est pas un serpent qui va sauver le monde.

Enfin, normalement.

-au fait Harry ?

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers Blaise.

-ouais ?  
-tu vois qui est Pansy Parkinson ?  
-bien sûr, répondit Harry.  
-il faudra faire gaffe à elle... tu vois, elle est pas méchante, mais c'est une serpentarde, donc elle est hyper méfiante.  
-ah.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

-et elle a capté depuis longtemps que j'étais bizarre, elle me surveille vachement.

Harry haussa un sourcil, pivotant légèrement pour lui faire face.

-comment ça, bizarre ?  
-bah, d'après elle je vis un peu trop bien la mort de Draco.  
-la mort de... ah, ok. Elle savait que vous étiez amoureux ?

Les deux garçons piquèrent un fard et Harry se prit (oh, surprise ! Ça faisait longtemps) un oreiller poussiéreux dans la tête, faisant siffler le roi Blanc qui plongea sa tête dans le tee-shirt pour se protéger.

-quoi ? S'exclama Harry en toussant furieusement.  
-la ferme Potter, répondit tranquillement Malfoy en se retenant apparemment de sourire.  
-tout ça pour dire qu'elle a aussi remarqué que j'avais mis Théo dans la confidence, et qu'il s'est visiblement détaché d'elle.  
-j'ai toujours su qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être à Serpentard, il n'a aucune subtilité.  
-mais pourquoi ça vous inquiète tant que Parkinson soit sur votre dos, c'est pas si grave non ?

Les deux verts et argent poussèrent un soupir, l'air de dire « celui-là alors, il ne comprend jamais rien, il faut toujours qu'on lui explique » (oui, Harry a fini par comprendre ce soupir à force de l'entendre tout le temps), avant que Blaise ne prenne la parole.

-en gros, pour Pansy il y a 1 = Draco, 2 = Théo, 3 = moi dans l'ordre des personnes à qui elle tient le plus. Draco est ''mort'', donc elle se rabat sur Théo qui, bizarrement n'est pas assez prêt à la réconforter. Quand à moi, elle ne me trouve pas assez affecté par la mort de mon _meilleur ami _(il insista bien sur le mot en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux) pour qu'elle puisse se confier, et n'a donc plus de repères. De plus, elle ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi nous lui interdisons de venger Draco en tuant Weasley, en trucidant Weasley, en torturant Weasley, en...  
-dans cette situation, le coupa Draco avec sérieux, elle peut réagir de deux manières différentes. Soit elle espionne hyper discrètement pour découvrir nos secrets, ce qui soit dit en passant est le pire des scénarios vu qu'elle est très douée pour ça, soit elle nous asticote pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'on craque enfin et qu'on lui crache la vérité avant de faire une dépression nerveuse. C'est aussi le pire des scénarios.

Voyez-vous un bug dans son raisonnement ?

Non parce qu'un instant, Harry avait cru comprendre que quoi qu'elle décide de faire c'était le pire des scénarios...

-et donc ? Demanda-t-il.

Non parce qu'il était bien gentil mais ils voulaient en venir où.

-moi je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on lui dise tout.  
-je ne suis pas d'accord, Draco, elle ne serait pas du tout calmée si on faisait ça, et elle risquerait de vouloir trucider Harry pour lui avoir fait porter le deuil pour rien.

Harry haussa les épaules.

Ce serait pas la première à essayer.

-ce serait pas notre problème, répondit Draco qui avait suivit le même raisonnement que Harry.  
-et donc on fait quoi ? Répéta le griffondor.  
-pour l'instant, rien, fit Blaise en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. On ne fait rien.

Draco plissa les yeux et se leva brusquement, arrêtant net le rire de Jérémy qui observa « tonton Draco » partir d'un pas raide de la chambre/salon.

Blaise soupira.

-désolé Harry, mais Drake était très proche de Pansy, elle lui manque sûrement.

Harry ne répondit rien.

.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Harry avait vu Severus et qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il l'attendait.

Et cela lui tomba dessus plus tôt que prévu.

Le hurlement déchira l'air du parc de Poudlard, et la plupart des élèves tournèrent la tête dans la direction, tandis que d'autre se précipitaient vers le lieu le plus vite possible pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Ron, maintiens-le au sol !  
-mais c'est ce que je fais !

Les yeux écarquillés, les élèves observèrent le Survivant se convulser sur l'herbe du parc, Ron Weasley assis sur son ventre lui maintenant les bras cloués au sol tandis qu'Hermione Granger agitait sa baguette au-dessus de son ami.

Le hurlement retentit à nouveau, plus déchirant encore que la dernière fois, et Ron, malgré sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch, faillit être expulsé tant son meilleur ami se débattait.

-qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, Mione ? Paniqua Ron, en écho à ce que tout le monde se demandait.

Hermione ne sut que répondre, et se contenta de secouer la tête tout en continuant de lancer des sorts pour le savoir.

Puis soudain, Ron écarquilla les yeux et bondit en arrière, le jeans commençant à se décomposer tout comme l'herbe autour du corps secoué de son ami qui hurlait toujours.

-qu'est-ce que...  
-bouge-toi, Weasley !

Zabini l'éjecta sans état d'âme sur le côté et se jeta sur Harry, ignorant avec facilité ses vêtements se disloquant pour prendre Harry dans ses bras et lui soulever la tête.

-bois, Harry, ça ira mieux.

Harry avala difficilement la potion que le serpentard lui tendait sans hésiter et se calma presque instantanément.

Le silence était total et Blaise sentait tous les regards sur lui.

Il se sentait un peu gêné mais ce fut encore pire quand Harry s'accrocha à lui comme la misère au monde et se blottit contre son torse nu, son uniforme étant parti en fumée depuis longtemps.

-je veux voir Lulu, Blaise...

Blaise hocha la tête et se redressa tant bien que mal.

-tu dois d'abord te reposer. Tu verras maman Lulu plus tard...

Harry hocha la tête, silencieux.

Blaise passa le bras du brun au-dessus de ses épaules et le souleva avec un peu de difficulté.

-heu, Weasley, j'aurais besoin d'aide, je suis pas assez costaux je crois...

Le rouquin se jeta sur eux aussitôt et prit Harry dans ses bras comme une princesse. Ce dernier se blottit contre son torse, il tremblait un peu.

-tu peux l'amené dans sa chambre s'il te plaît ? Il y a des potions pour ça.

Ron hocha la tête et partit sur le champ, ne prêtant pas un seul instant la moindre attention aux élèves qui les dévisageaient.

-Zabini, attends, s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant à sa suite. Où tu vas ?  
-voir MacGonagall, rejoint Harry et Weasley s'il te plaît.

.

Harry n'allait pas bien du tout, son corps était parcouru de frissons désagréables et il avait vraiment envie de vomir. Il avait l'impression que le sol était de travers. C'était aussi horrible que la fois où il avait sauvé Lucius d'Askaban (le plan FELFS, vous vous souvenez ?) avec l'envie de hurler en plus.

Mais il ne hurlait pas, il restait immobile sur le lit (son lit ! Le petit plus de bonheur), le roi blanc s'enroulait autour de lui en évitant le ventre et la poitrine pour le laisser respirer, sa tête aveugle posée tout près de son visage.

Le silence régnait dans le salon de sa suite, mais Harry savait que Lucius et Severus, qui était apparu un peu plus tôt, discutaient dans la pièce attenante.

Harry savait que l'échéance était repoussée pour le moment, mais il continuait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Il avait encore frôlé la mort de près, et il avait eu (il faudra bien l'avouer un jour ou l'autre) peur.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu aussi peur de sa vie, même quand il était petit et qu'il habitait chez les Dursley, que Dudley le frappait ou le coursait avec ses copains. Même quand il avait combattu Voldemort en quatrième année, et qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres derrière la pierre tombale.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement, ses poings crispés sur les draps de son lit.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, c'était un fait, et il devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir au plus vite.

.

Les jours défilèrent encore, Harry était retourné en cours et n'avait donné d'explication à personne à part Ron, Hermione et Neville. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande et il leur avait tout déballé d'une traite, sans prendre de gants (comme d'habitude) et sans émotion dans la voix.

Ou du moins le plus qu'il put.

Neville avait paru horrifié, et le regard qu'il avait lancé à Harry l'avait mis terriblement mal à l'aise, un peu comme si sous les yeux du sang-pur il n'était qu'une espèce de bombe à retardement que l'on doit craindre ou fuir. D'ailleurs, Neville ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis.

Hermione avait froncé les sourcils, un air songeur sur le visage. Elle lui avait dit d'une voix calme et confiante qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, voir si le processus ne pouvait pas être inversé. Elle lui avait ensuite pris la main en caressant son dos de son pouce, l'air réconfortant. Il en avait presque oublié le rejet de Neville.

Ron, lui, avait réagi comme tout le monde s'y attendait, il avait crié, affirmé qu'on trouverait une solution, avait frappé dans un mur puis l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré longtemps, sans un mot, pleurant contre son épaule sans la moindre gène. Il avait murmuré « ne nous prenez pas Harry, je vous en supplie Merlin, ne nous enlevez pas Harry. » contre l'épaule de son ami, si bas qu'il n'aurait même pas dû l'entendre. Mais il l'avait entendu, et avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait éclater tant ça lui avait fait mal.

Il ne voulait pas quitter Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait jamais être séparé d'eux.

Jamais.

.

Harry vérifia pour la quatrième fois qu'il n'y avait pas de mangemorts avant d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité au niveau de la tête pour s'adresser à un gobelin.

-bonjour, puis-je avoir un rendez-vous privé avec un employé ? Confidentiellement.  
-bien sûr monsieur Potter, ne bougez pas je vous prie.

Harry remit sa cape en soupirant de soulagement. Il faisait confiance aux gobelins pour prioriser la rentabilité de leur banque aux querelles des humains.

Le gobelin revint rapidement et fit un vague signe pour qu'il le suive.

Une fois installé sur le fauteuil d'une petite salle discrète mais richement décorée, il enleva sa cape pour faire face au gobelin vers lequel on l'avait mené.

-et bien et bien, monsieur Potter... comme ça faisait longtemps...  
-bonjour Grispec, ravi de vous revoir.  
-que venez-vous faire dans ce lieu public, monsieur l'ennemi public numéro un ?  
-hein ? Monsieur qui ? Heu, non, je veux pas savoir. Je viens faire une demande. Je vais être vraiment occupé...

Enfin, il l'était déjà mais bon...

-... et j'aimerais que vous me rendiez service.  
-c'est à dire ?  
-je voudrais un manoir, que vous construirez le plus rapidement possible. Pas la peine qu'il soit richement décoré ou ce genre de chose, je veux juste qu'il y ait plein de chambres, salles de bains, cuisine, bref, un manoir quoi. Combien il vous faudrait, et en combien de temps ça peut-être fait ?

Le gobelin sourit.

-vous êtes une des personnes les plus riches de cette banque, monsieur Potter, nous pouvons le faire en très peu de temps et pour une somme très modeste.  
-genre combien ?

Parce que dans le monde magique, il mette un mois, deux ? Parce que c'était plus rapide, même si c'est grand un manoir...

-dès que nous vous trouvons un terrain à la hauteur de votre...  
-un grand terrain quelconque, hein, pas la peine de prendre un truc sacré ou quoi. Tant que c'est à la bonne taille...  
-très bien... en comptant la construction et la dissimulation magique de votre manoir, ce sera prêt dix jours après que l'on vous ait choisi le terrain.

…

Ouais, c'est vachement rapide quand même...

-nous vous fournissons vos meubles, ainsi que les protections du territoire parce que, entre vous et moi, la magie humaine n'est vraiment pas aussi puissante que celle des gobelins.

Bah va gagner la guerre à ma place, on en reparlera coco.

-si vous voulez.

Ça m'empêchera pas d'en rajouter moi-même, mais bon, si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

-ok, et ça coûtera combien ?  
-comme votre fortune nous assure une certaine rémunération en soit, nous prélèverons qu'une partie. Le prix peut vous paraître énorme, mais la somme est très correcte en réalité, proportionnellement à l'offre que nous...

Ouais, ça ressemble à du baratin, là.

-c'est bon, dite-moi juste combien ça fait.

Grispec calcula rapidement sur une vieille feuille de parchemin et annonça :

-mille trois cent quarante huit galions et quatre mornilles, environ.  
-ah.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça représentait...

-cela fait deux pourcent de votre fortune, monsieur Potter.  
-bah c'est ok alors.

En même temps, il aurait bien été malin de refuser l'offre ou essayer de marchander, vu qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la valeur de l'argent sorcier.

.

Après cet événement, Harry n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de se détendre ou de se reposer, car le pire drame qu'il aurait pu imaginer lui tomba dessus.

Il avait pourtant connu des situations très dures, outre la mort de son parrain, et avait cru que le pire était passé avec le retour de Voldemort et les attaques régulières dans les grandes villes moldues... Mais il faut croire que ces ennemis regorgent d'imagination, en matière de souffrances...

C'était une journée comme les autres, un week-end où Jérémy était parti avec Draco et Blaise faire un tour à la cabane hurlante pour voir « tata Mina » et embêter « papy Fufu » (Fudge appréciait très peu le fils adoptif de Harry, allez savoir pourquoi), et où Harry traînait dans le parc avec ses deux meilleurs amis, n'osant pas parler de peur de rompre la quiétude qui accompagnait leur silence.

L'annonce de la mort prochaine de Harry avait resserré considérablement l'entente des trois amis, et bien que Hermione n'avait rien trouvé pour libérer Harry de la morsure de la brume pour l'instant, le temps des pleurs était passé. Dorénavant ils ne faisaient que profiter de la présence des autres sans avoir de grande déclaration à faire avant la fin, car ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

-il va être midi, on devrait aller manger, fit soudain Ron en regardant le ciel.

Comme s'il pouvait lire l'heure avec la position du soleil...

-espèce de goinfre va, répondit Hermione en souriant.  
-hey !

Harry sourit en secouant doucement la tête et se dirigeait lui aussi vers le château quand soudain un cri aigu retentit.

Harry se figea : c'était le cri du Charme du Cridurut, qui l'avertissait quand on pénétrait dans la cabane hurlante par le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait installé ce sort il y a un moment déjà, et il avait eu raison, apparemment.

-**POTTER ! Ramène-toi bordel ! Dépêche !**

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Malfoy retentir dans tout Poudlard.

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?_

Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses meilleurs amis, et se mit à courir en direction du saule cogneur sans plus attendre, passant immédiatement dans le passage secret qui le menait à ce qui fut son refuge pendant les vacances d'été.

Il arriva à la cabane hurlante et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Harry... fit Blaise en levant des yeux embrumés de larmes vers lui. C'est Jérémy... Il faut te dépêcher !

Aussitôt, Harry perdit le reste de sang-froid qui lui restait et attrapa le mulâtre par le col pour le soulever du fauteuil.

-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jérémy ?  
-Fudge a... il a...

* * *

_ndb : Houlala gros suspens! Qu'est-il arriver? Qu'est-ce qu'à fait Fudge? Yume voulait que vous le sachiez avec la publication de la suite la semaine prochaine mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre de vous faire mariner un petit peu plus longtemps (sadique moi? Oui :D) donc la semaine prochaine le chapitre publié n'appartiendra pas à cette histoire! MOUAHAHA Bien sûr vous pouvez toujours me supplier peut-être que je corrigerais la suite... peut-être...^^_

_nda : le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera publié sur mon autre profil, une nouvelle et courte fic intitulée "sans elle" Voilà, donc pour les engueulades à cause de la fin de chapitre, adressée vous à mon bêta !_

_Yume u_u_


	34. Chapter 34

Harry courait.

Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était encore un énième cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas...

Hurlement.

Un hurlement déchirant... celui de Jérémy !

-**Adava Kedavra !**

Un sort collectif, comme le stupefix au Terrier, le jour où les mangemorts avaient essayé d'attaquer Ron. Mais la grande lueur verte n'effleura même pas Jérémy.

Jérémy...

Il avait les bras accrochés au-dessus de sa tête et les jambes liées. Du sang maculait sa bouche, des gros caillots noirs s'étaient formés sur son menton et sur son tee-shirt, son épaule droite semblait désarticulée... Harry inspira difficilement avant de se précipiter sur lui et, sans même prononcer le sort ou agiter la baguette, les cordes disparurent.

-Jérémy ! Jérémy dit quelque chose ! Ouvre les yeux !

Le gamin n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais il gémit. Un long gémissement torturé s'échappa de sa gorge, se terminant par un murmure :

-j't'aime, papary...

Harry ferma les yeux, très fort.

_Je t'aime, papa Harry._

_Même si tu ne m'as pas sauvé._

C'était si injuste, si cruel... Pourquoi les mangemorts, pourquoi cette putain de guerre s'en prenait à lui ?

_Pas Jérémy !_

-et bien Potter, même pas une petite larme pour ton orphelin ?

Une rage sans nom remplaça immédiatement sa tristesse à l'entente de cette voix sifflante dans son dos. Cette voix qui accompagne ses cauchemars depuis toujours.

-Voldemort...  
-ce stupide ministre était bien idiot en pensant que me livrer ce môme lui sauverait la vie, il aurait mieux fait de rester avec le petit sauveur de pacotille que tu es, ça aurait été plus prudent, ricana le mage noir. Mais je ne peux pas dire que cela ne m'a pas été utile puisque tu es là à ma merci, maintenant.  
-tu devrais aller en enfer pour ce que tu as fait !

Il se retourna, Voldemort ricana en voyant le visage convulsé par la rage.

Il ne demanda pas comment le ministre avait réussi à le contacter alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir sortir du périmètre de la Cabane Hurlante. Il s'en fichait, il s'en foutait éperdument !

-_l'enfer, comme tu dis_, siffla Voldemort en fourchelangue, sans hésitation, _cccela fait longtemps que j'y suis condamné ! Un meurtre de plusss ou de moins ne changera plus grand chose au niveau où je sssuis !_

Harry ramena l'enfant contre lui, il ne respirait plus...

Il ne respirait plus !

Il répondit dans la langue des serpents, sur le même ton déterminé. Sa déclaration ressemblait à une condamnation à mort, inéluctable :

_-tu devrais craindre la malédiction de Harry Potter, Jedusssor._ _Je t'asssure que tu devrais la craindre !_ _Tu ne le sssavais pas, mais dès le moment où tu as posé la main sur cet enfant, tu avais perdu la guerre._

Voldemort ricana, pas le moins du monde effrayé par les menaces du jeune sorcier. Mais son rire se stoppa net quand Harry lui lança quelque chose qui atteint son visage.

Il cria à la place, un long cri douloureux quand il sentit quelque chose dévorer son œil droit avant de s'y installer, martyrisant son orbite à moitié vide.

-voila ma malédiction, Voldemort, tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier ton crime, comme ça.

Et sans un mot de plus, sans un combat, Harry partit, laissant Voldemort se débattre à genou contre la chose qui lui vrillait le crâne de douleur.

.

Harry arriva devant le vieux magasin qui servait de passage pour entrer à Sainte Mangouste et y pénétra lentement, serrant le corps de Jérémy contre son torse. Le hall était vide, une secrétaire lisait sorcière hebdo d'un air ennuyé. La guerre ne faisait apparemment pas tant de ravages, s'il en croyait ce qu'il voyait... ou presque...

Les yeux dans le vide, il l'interpella :

-pardon, mademoiselle.

La jeune blonde leva les yeux vers lui, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa cicatrice mais étouffa un cri d'horreur en voyant l'enfant ensanglanté gisant dans ses bras.

Elle se précipita sur lui en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du petit un moment. Elle leva un regard coupable vers le héros national.

-Je... je suis désolé, il est... mort...

Elle vit nettement le regard de Harry Potter vaciller et la poigne se resserrer sur l'enfant.

-je... je m'en doutais... merci quand même.

Et il se retourna. La jeune femme le regarda partir, les épaules crispées, la démarche hésitante. Il semblait brisé !

Et il l'était surement...

.

Harry, les lèvres crispées, frottait doucement le corps de son fils adoptif dans la salle de bain de la cabane hurlante.

Il le lava, et ne plus être arrosé par les gesticulations de l'enfant lui brisa le cœur.

Ce n'était pas normal que Jérémy ne bouge pas, ce n'était pas naturel !

La mort n'allait pas à ce garçon.

_Mais va-t-elle seulement à quelqu'un ?_

Il le lava longuement, il ne se lassa pas quand il n'obtint aucune réaction. Il pleura presque, mais ce n'était pas ses larmes qui allèrent s'écraser contre le corps nu du châtain, c'était juste l'eau qui coulait de ses cheveux.

Alors comme ça, la mort de Sirius est plus importante que celle de Jérémy. Il était toujours incapable de pleurer, même après ça...

Harry grinça des dents et envoya son gant voler contre le mur.

-Potter ?

Harry se retourna et dévisagea Severus qui venait d'entrer.

Il semblait bouleversé, et vint tomber à genou près de lui, et le prit dans ses bras, sans un mot, sans un murmure, sans larme non plus.

Juste derrière la porte, caché de leurs regards, Blaise Zabini s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux, une goutte salée roulant le long de sa joue.

Puisque les deux autres ne peuvent pas pleurer, il le ferait pour eux...

.

-partez, Potter, je m'occupe du corps de Jérémy.  
-mais je...  
-allez-y, vous avez encore beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, et il est plus que temps que vous travaillez à fond.

Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur de potions, incertain.

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-je veux dire que vos amis comptent sur vous, qu'Askaban est là pour vous aider et qu'avec une puissance comme la votre, les morts comme celle de Jérémy pourraient être évitées à l'avenir. Vous me suivez ?

Le visage de Harry se durcit et il hocha la tête.

-très bien, Severus. J'ai compris.

Puis soudain, le maître des potions l'enlaça. Harry resta longtemps raide comme un bout de bois, ne sachant comment réagir.

La première fois avait été naturelle, mais là, que devait-il faire ?

Severus le repoussa avant qu'il ne trouve la réponse à cette question.

-soyez fort, Potter.  
-je le suis toujours.

_N'est-ce pas Ryry ?_

.

Ginny lui faisait du rentre-dedans, sans jamais se lasser.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne la repoussait pas...

Peut-être parce qu'elle était amoureuse...

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se doutait bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarquée, et que c'est pour cela qu'il la laissait faire... Après tout, Harry Potter n'avait que faire d'une banale sixième année, il se fichait bien du sexe, il n'en avait rien à faire, de ses sentiments d'amour, du désir qui la prenait si souvent...

Il était bien trop occupé à tout faire pour gagner cette guerre !

Ginny déglutit, elle l'aimait pourtant si fort... Elle si fichait bien de la guerre tant qu'il était avec elle, tant qu'il lui accordait un regard. Il n'était pas si froid avant...

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant entrer Harry.

Harry les mains pleines de sang...

Harry les yeux vides...

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, et Ron et Hermione se levèrent d'un coup pour courir à sa rencontre.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Où étais-tu passé ?

Il s'accrocha à eux comme la misère du monde, ses jambes tremblaient sous lui. Même après les pires tortures de Voldemort il avait l'air plus en forme.

Ginny déglutit, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ?

-ils ont... Jérémy est... Il est mort !

Hermione recula de quelques pas, les mains sur les lèvres et l'air horrifié. Ginny, elle, ne respirait plus.

_Tout était de sa faute, elle avait trahi..._

Une rage sans nom s'empara de Ron, il voulait encore plus tuer ces salops, maintenant... Il crispa des dents et s'apprêtait à partir sur le champ, mais Harry lui attrapa le bras, le retenant.

-c'est trop tard, Ron. Je les ai déjà tous tués !  
-et Voldemort ?

Hermione sursauta en entendant Ron prononcer son nom, mais Harry ne réagit pas.

-il était là, aussi.  
-est-ce que...  
-il est vivant, je lui ai laissé la vie, mais il n'aura plus que ça...

Ginny voulut alors le soutenir, bien qu'intérieurement elle était heureuse. Heureuse que Harry soit triste, heureuse que Harry se laisse réconforter. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion, ça non. Le fils adoptif de l'homme de sa vie était mort, et elle ne se généra pas pour en profiter.

Elle posa alors une main sur le bras de Harry mais recula en poussant une exclamation de douleur.

Le pull de Harry l'avait brûlée !

Qu'est-ce que...

Le regard émeraude de Harry se planta alors dans ces yeux, clouant la jeune fille sur place par l'intensité du regard. Une certaine euphorie traversa son corps comme une décharge électrique, elle avait réussi ! Avoir causé la mort de son frère n'avait pas été vain, il l'avait remarquée, il la regardait, il...

-Ginny... murmura Harry.

Ron et Hermione la fixaient eux aussi, bizarrement. Ginny se glaça alors.

Si Harry la regardait aussi fixement, ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'aimait enfin, non... Il utilisait la légimencie sur elle !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, tenta de lever des défenses mentales mais échoua. Il était trop tard.

Hermione se mit entre elle et Harry, comme un bouclier humain, et Ron dégaina sa baguette pour la placer sous la gorge de Ginny.

-jamais j'aurais cru que le traître qui a tué mon frère serait ma propre sœur.

Non...

.

_J'ai froid, mal, aussi._

_Je crois que je suis en train de mourir._

_Tu n'es plus là après tout, Sirius, tu es si loin..._

_Si j'avais tué Lestrange plus tôt, si tu n'étais pas venu avec l'Ordre ce jour-là, si je n'avais pas été si stupide, si Voldemort n'était pas devenu mégalomane, tout aurait été tellement différent, si tu savais..._

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas, e__t je déteste le passé._

_Tu sais, Sirius, là maintenant, je vais mourir._

_Et quand ce sera fait, tu seras là..._

.

Mais Harry ne mourra pas, du moins, pas physiquement.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'il les voie, les jours aussi. Ginny avait été enfermée quelque part, ni lui ni Ron n'avait voulu savoir où. Apparemment quelqu'un l'interrogeait pour avoir des renseignements sur Voldemort.

Harry se fichait bien de ce qu'ils trouveraient, puisque Voldemort souffrait déjà, il hurlait déjà.

Il regrettait sans le moindre doute de s'être attaqué à un gamin innocent pour atteindre son pire ennemi. Dorénavant, il ne s'attaquera sûrement plus aux enfants, car s'était sûrement eux qui lui causait le plus de dégâts, et non pas Dumbledore ou l'Ordre du phœnix.

.

Les jours s'écoulèrent dans une ambiance étrange à Poudlard. Lisandra était sorti deux fois de cours, sans la moindre explication pour ses professeurs, et rejoignait Harry dans la salle où il avait cours. Elle se blottissait alors contre lui et ils sortaient dans le couloir.

Personne ne leur faisait la moindre réflexion, et Harry consolait sa fille, ou peut-être l'inverse, on ne pouvait pas le savoir...

-dit, Harry... si jamais tu pouvais faire revenir Jérémy à la vie, tu le ferais ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il vit soudain le visage de Sirius, il retint un frémissement d'horreur.

Il dit plutôt :

-on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts à la vie, Lisandra.

Sa voix tremblait, pourquoi devait-il être aussi pitoyable ?

-non, mais si tu pouvais ?  
-je ne peux pas, ça règle la question.

Il avait été sec, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il aurait voulu s'excuser mais... mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait de sauver d'abord Sirius, et seulement après penser à ressusciter son fils.

_Quelle folie..._

oui, il était fou. Définitivement fou.

Son comportement était méprisable, il n'y pouvait rien. Et surtout, il ne ferait rien pour le changer, son but était de sauver Sirius, il ne comptait pas changer d'objectif aussi facilement...

-et bien moi je trouverais comment faire, s'exclama sa fille adoptive d'une voix énervée. Même si je dois passer toute ma vie pour le faire, je le trouverais !

Elle s'écarta alors de ses bras, le visage colérique, et partit.

Harry, resté seul dans le couloir, baissa la tête, ses poings crispés sur ses cuisses.

.

Bien loin de Poudlard, dans une chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard, le lord sifflait des injures entre ses dents tandis que Severus Rogue observait son œil droit avec attention.

-_maudit Potter... sssi ssseulement tu te retrouves ne ssserait-ccce qu'une fois faccce à moi, je te détruirais..._

Imperturbable aux malédictions de son maître, Severus agitait sa baguette en murmurant des formules et des incantations pour comprendre ce que c'était.

-alors, Severus ?  
-à première vue, ce n'est qu'un simple bout de tissu maintenu dans l'orbite par un sort, maître mais...  
-un simple bout de tissu ne me procurerait pas autant de douleur !

Le visage du maître des potions ne frémit même pas, et il continua de sa voix calme :

-mais il est ensorcelé, ou maudit.  
-quelle est cette folie ?  
-je vais voir, maître, je ferais des recherches.

Il s'inclina profondément et sortit de la chambre. Derrière ses barrières mentales, Severus félicitait la puissance du sortilège et l'ingéniosité de l'idée de son ancien élève.

Voldemort, dans sa chambre, s'allongea dans son lit, son corps disgracieux inconfortable même dans les draps.

-Potter... tu verras ce que je te ferais pour me venger, et ce jour-là tu regretteras ce que ta sang de bourbe de mère a fait pour toi...

Bien loin de là, Harry jetait à la poubelle un bout de vêtement auquel il manquait un morceau.


	35. Chapter 35

_Salut à tous et désolé de mon silence radio un peu trop long^^_

_Enfin la suite de cette histoire, réjouissez vous !_

_Je pense que j'ai oublié de répondre à certains d'entre vous, n'hésitez pas à protester si c'est le cas, mais pour ma défense j'ai été un peu dépassée ces temps ci, et j'ai fait de la merde un peu partout, vous n'êtes donc pas les seules victimes... (demandez à mon prof de physique qui doit encore se marrer à l'heure qu'il est... C'est trop cruel ! y_y)_

_Bref, le chapitre est là, bonne lecture, je m'excuse pour tout, salut !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

Harry s'allongea dans son lit. Lucius était partit dans sa chambre avec son fils. La Claïna se posa sur son front et s'y blottit en tirant un peu une mèche de cheveux, comme pour s'en servir de couverture.

-bonne nuit, petite Claïna.

Il ferma les yeux et plongea, plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, dans un sommeil désagréable. Ou plutôt, une vision...

La voix de Voldemort vint avant les images :

_-comme c'est intéressant, quel genre d'espion tu peux être, petit cafard ?_

_Il prononce une formule, le cafard prend forme humaine, la femme s'accroupit, le regardant d'un air calculateur et admirateur à la fois. Elle est trop maquillée pour ne serait-ce qu'être considérée comme séduisante, et il se répugnait à observer ses bijoux de mauvaise qualité sur ses doigts et autour de son cou..._

_Quelle bonne prise... justement, Nagini avait faim.  
_

_-ne me tuez pas, milord...  
-et en quel honneur t'accorderais-je cette chance ?  
-j'ai une information sur Potter, je l'ai surpris il y a quelques temps en compagnie de deux moldues..._

_Des moldues ?_

_Elle lui tendit une photographie qu'elle sortit directement de son décolleté et il admira les deux jeunes filles qui parlaient à Potter __et une gamine qu'il ne connaissait pas._

_Et bien, cela compensera la malédiction de cet idiot de Potter..._

-oh merde ! S'exclama Harry en se redressant d'un coup de son lit.

.

-salut Harry, je voulais te...

Harry ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la poufsouffle qui voulait encore lui parler pour une raison quelconque, et continua à courir sur un pied en essayant d'enfiler sa chaussette de l'autre pied. Il n'était pas sept heure mais Lisandra devait être en train de déjeuner, elle se réveillait toujours très tôt, même les jours où elle n'avait pas cours.

Il débarqua essoufflé dans la Grande Salle et la repéra immédiatement, comme prévu.

-Lisandra, viens vite !

Nott et Blaise, qui étaient eux aussi à la table des serpentards à ce moment précis, le rejoignirent en même temps. Harry mit sa chaussure magiquement sans s'en rendre compte.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Demandèrent Blaise et Lisandra d'une même voix.  
-Véronica et Ketlinne sont en danger, Voldemort connaît leur existence.

Sa fille adoptive cria soudain d'une voix enragée :

-cette fois ne les laisse pas mourir !

Harry en fut profondément blessé mais ne montra qu'un visage déterminé en répondant :

-compte sur moi.  
-je t'accompagne, fit Blaise d'une voix forte.  
-et moi aussi.

Harry les calcula à peine, perdu dans sa précipitation. Il les mena à toute vitesse dans sa suite, et après un rapide baiser sur la joue de Lucius, il jeta la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et y rentra aussitôt, suivit des deux serpentards.

-le chaudron baveur, dit l'Élu d'une voix claire.

Les flammes vertes les firent alors disparaître, le regard inquiet de Lucius planté en eux.

.

-Harry ? S'étonna Véronica en voyant le jeune sorcier débarquer dans les rues malsaines de Londres où elle faisait le trottoir.

Nott et Blaise ne firent pas le moindre commentaire, mais leurs visages exprimaient clairement leur incrédulité quand à la présence du Survivant dans un lieu pareil.

-salut, Véro, tu pourrais trouver ta sœur, vite ?  
-elle est avec un client, là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-il se passe qu'un vilain psychopathe a appris votre existence et veut vous découper en rondelles pour me mettre en colère, donc je me suis dit « tiens, et si je vous sauvais avant que ça arrive ».

Oui il était sec et ironique, mais disons que Voldemort ne l'avait pas mis en condition pour être très patient...

-Ketlinne est partit dans cet hôtel là. Par contre, ils sont partis il n'y a pas longtemps, donc faudra sûrement les interrompre, sauf si c'est un rapide.

Harry n'était absolument pas intéressé par la question de savoir si c'était un rapide ou non dans _ce _domaine, et ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire sur ce fait.

-bon, bah on va les chercher alors.

Il vit alors les deux serpentards sur son passage. Il s'arrêta net en écarquillant les yeux.

-qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous deux ?  
-on est partit avec toi de Poudlard, répondit Blaise en le regardant en face. On est là depuis le début. Tu n'étais pas censé ne pas nous remarquer...  
-...je vois.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se montre plus vigilant...

.

Nous vous épargnerons la scène où Harry découvrit Ketlinne, par pudeur et aussi par compassion pour Harry qui se fit copieusement insulter par le moldu dérangé en pleine besogne...

Bref.

-je refuse de m'accrocher à ton bras, Harry. On dirait les avances d'un gentleman, je ne suis pas d'accord.  
-mais... c'est pas gratifiant ?  
-nous sommes des prostituées, répliqua Véronica avec humeur.

Harry se frotta la nuque.

-je vois pas ce que ça change...

Les deux sœurs soupirèrent, s'échangèrent un regard, sourirent et chacune d'elle lui prit un bras.

-on va à la cabane hurlante les mecs, dit Harry aux deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient.  
-c'est pas dangereux ? S'exclama Nott en écarquillant les yeux.  
-ça dépend pour qui... grogna Harry avant de transplaner.

Minia Zabini draguait-elle aussi les serpentards ?

.

-yerk, beurk, je te déteste Harry !  
-je vais vomir...  
-je me vengerais, tu vas souffrir !  
-Ket, je vais vraiment vomir...  
-tu le paieras !

Harry soupira et fit rentrer à l'intérieur les deux moldues prêtes à lui vomir dessus ou tourner de l'œil d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais dès qu'il eut mis un pied sur le plancher de la cabane hurlante, il se fit violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour en courant quand la pensée de Jérémy lui traversa l'esprit avec la force d'une claque, lui retournant l'estomac... Il parvint pourtant à garder contenance et fit rentrer les autres à sa suite.

-mère, appela Blaise en fermant la porte derrière eux. Mère, tu es là ?  
-Blaisounet, attends j'arrive.

Quelques instant plus tard, Minia apparaissait, vêtue d'un grand tablier blanc, elle avait quelques taches de peintures légères, mais ses doigts semblaient très propres... Un peu comme si les sangs-purs repoussaient la saleté.

-bonjour jeunes filles...

Son sourire franc était soudain devenu superficiel, hypocrite. Harry pouvait le voir à présent, et n'appréciait que très légèrement pour le coup.

-bonjour madame, répondirent les deux prostituées.  
-Harry, demanda gentiment Minia. Qui est-ce ?  
-des amies à moi, elles étaient en danger dans le monde moldu. Voldemort a apparemment appris leur existence et le fait qu'elles avaient un lien avec moi, donc bon, je pouvais pas les laisser là-bas.

Elle hocha la tête.

- pouvez-vous les héberger là, Minia ? Demanda poliment Harry.  
-pour qu'elles fassent comme Fudge ?

Sa voix était froide, mais l'âme de Harry se glaça encore plus. Elle se reprit pourtant rapidement, un air confus affiché sur son beau visage :

-pardon, Harry, je voulais pas dire ça...  
-je n'avais aucune confiance en Fudge. Ces filles là sont moldues, et j'ai déjà perdu Jérémy. Elles n'ont plus rien à me faire perdre.

Il se détourna brusquement d'elle, sortit de la salle et partit aussitôt pour Poudlard.

Sans un regard en arrière.

Il savait que Jérémy était mort à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait laissé Fudge avec trop de libertés.

Inutile de lui rappeler.

.

-elles n'étaient pas là ! S'exclama le seigneur des ténèbres, furieux de l'échec qu'il subissait à nouveau.

Il frappa la femme qui tomba à genoux, sa joue endolorie.

Mais elle ne répliqua rien, elle n'était pas effrayée. Elle était journaliste, elle trouvait des secrets et les divulguait, c'était sa seule raison d'être. Être emprisonnée était hors de question, qu'importe la puissance ou l'armée de son kidnappeur.

-Rita, siffla le lord d'une voix terriblement froide. Ma petite Rita, tu m'as menti... Tu périras dans mes geôles, Salazar m'est témoin que l'on ne se moque pas de moi ainsi !

Rita cacha son sourire dans le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche.

Personne n'a le droit de la retenir, qu'importe l'endroit, qu'importe la raison.

.

Et le soir même, comme elle se l'était promis, Voldemort perdit sa prisonnière après l'avoir longuement torturé. Elle avait prit sa forme d'animagus, et était parvenu à passer les barrières qu'il croyait pourtant sans faille.

Car Rita a beau n'être qu'une vieille fille qui cache ses rides sous du maquillage et des bijoux, elle a aussi du caractère, plus de caractère que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle a survécu seule, toujours, et n'a fait confiance à personne, le monde entier était son ennemi, elle le savait, et il ne lui restait rien d'autre que monter les sorciers les uns contre les autres, sans cesse, jusqu'à l'explosion, jusqu'au plus grand des scandales, jusqu'à l'effondrement de leur sociétés stupides pour qu'il ne reste plus rien, que du sang et du désespoir.

La méfiance la rendrait bientôt folle, elle le savait, mais avant ça elle les rendrait tous aussi fous qu'elle, donc aucune prison ne la retiendrait avant qu'elle n'ait accompli son but.

Aucune.

.

-je croyais les missions de Potter plus difficiles, fit soudain Théo à l'oreille de Blaise.

Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, à midi, et Harry s'était occupé personnellement d'expliquer leur absence au premier cours de la matinée. Donc McGonagall ne leur avait donc fait aucune autre réflexion que « Harry, essaie d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois, et n'emmène pas n'importe qui avec toi. »

Le n'importe qui était évidemment « des serpentards », donc il faut être méfiant, il ne faut pas avoir confiance, c'était des grands méchants et qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils soient au courant du moins de choses possibles.

Blaise voyait le genre, c'était toujours comme ça avec eux de toute manière.

Par contre, Potter n'avait pas réagit de manière aussi... résignée et calme, dirons-nous. Il avait hurlé pendant à peu près dix minutes sur la pauvre directrice en lui interdisant de contester ses choix, qu'il était assez grand pour choisir ses alliés, qu'il était LE survivant et pas elle et blablabla, tout plein d'autres déclarations tonitruantes et antiracistes du même genre.

Bref.

C'était classe.

-bah, d'habitude il réussit pas si facilement.  
-comment tu le sais, tu l'as déjà accompagné ?  
-heu, non, mais je l'ai vu revenir après ses missions, et les trois-quarts du temps il était couvert de sang ou il ramenait quelqu'un couvert de sang... Donc voilà, là c'était un coup de bol.

Mais soudain, une présence à leurs côtés les fit se crisper terriblement.

Ils tournèrent lentement la tête et virent que, se dressant face à eux avec toute la noblesse qu'elle possédait, se trouvait Pansy Parkinson. Et elle n'avait pas l'air contente, ça non, pas contente du tout...

-heu... salut Pans...

.

Harry était dans le parc de Poudlard. Il avait métamorphose mais ne s'était pas rendu en cours, il se savait trop nerveux pour faire quoi que ce soit alors il était venu ici. Sans compter que le discours de McGonagall sur ses mauvais choix en termes d'alliés l'avait mis de mauvais poil.

Elle lui reprochait d'avoir embarqué sans faire exprès deux jeunes serpentards qui n'avaient même pas reçu la marque ? Qu'est-ce que ce serait si elle savait pour Lucius et Severus...

Il frottait la lettre de Gringotts entre ses doigts. Il venait de la recevoir, et il savait qu'elle lui annonçait que le manoir qu'il avait demandé été prêt. Cela faisait sûrement dix jours qu'il était allé les voir, il n'avait pas compté.

Il devrait amener Minia, Ketlinne et Véronica y habiter au plus vite, mais pour l'instant il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne voulait voir personne.

Il savait que Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais il n'était pas en mesure de les rassurer, ni de faire quoi que ce soit pour eux. Ni pour eux, ni pour personne.

Il était fatigué...

Le griffondor s'allongea sur le dos et se mit à fixer le ciel. Les nuages semblaient chargés de pluie (ou de neige, vu la température) mais ne déversaient rien sur le parc de Poudlard, ni sur la forêt d'ailleurs.

Harry tenta de se remémorer les meilleurs moments qu'il avait eu avec Jérémy, mais n'en eut pas le courage.

Il ferma les yeux, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

.

-Aïe aïe aïe... Pans', mon oreille, tu me fais maaaal...

Traînant ses deux amis à travers les couloirs, la jeune fille fut sourde à leurs plaintes et aveugle aux regards stupéfaits qui les suivaient.

On ne se moque pas impunément de Pansy Parkinson comme ça, et elle allait le leur montrer !

Elle s'arrêta soudain quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs et envoya contre le mur Blaise et Théo. Ils la regardèrent avec crainte, et Pansy apprécia.

-alors, les garçons ?  
-heu... fit Blaise d'une voix hésitante. Alors quoi ?

Elle montra les dents, le mulâtre tentait presque de rentrer dans le mur pour s'écarter d'elle.

-qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

Même Théo ne semblait pas à l'aise. Et pourtant, Théo ne semblait jamais au grand jamais mal à l'aise, ce serait comme dire que Draco était moche : impossible !

Et pourtant, Pansy Parkinson l'avait fait.

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Blaise en hochant vigoureusement la tête, comme pour appuyer ses propos.  
-vraiment ? Vous ne me cachez rien ?  
-heu... oui ?

Elle sourit et s'approcha de Théo. Elle pouvait voir distinctement qu'il suait.

Parfait.

-et donc, la conversation d'aujourd'hui était parfaitement... publique ?

-...

-dans ce cas, ça ne gênera personne de m'en dire un peu plus sur cette... mission.

-...

-car, dans le cas contraire, j'ai beaucoup, _beaucoup _de choses en main pour vous faire du tort, vous vous en rendez compte n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-n'est-ce pas Théo ?

Elle sourit, Blaise écarquilla les yeux, Théo s'exclama :

-c'est bon, on va tout te dire !

_Et ben voilà ! Quand on veut, on peut._

.

Harry se redressa, le soleil était encore quelque part derrière les nuages, il supposa qu'il était environ dix sept heure. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lettre, calcula rapidement où était le manoir et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité dont il se couvrit.

Il prit alors le chemin du saule-cogneur, l'herbe grinçant sous ses pas à cause de l'humidité ambiante. Une fois arrivé devant l'arbre qui avait voulu sa mort il y a quelques années, il faillit l'immobiliser d'un sort avant de soudain changer d'avis.

Il y avait un moyen bien plus productif pour arriver au même résultat.

Le jeune griffondor jeta donc un coup d'œil vers le parc pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne qui trainait puis il enleva la cape pour la remettre dans sa poche.

Il inspira, se remémorant sa troisième année où sa rencontre avec l'arbre avait été assez douloureuse (et sans voiture pour amortir les chocs, contrairement à sa deuxième année), puis avança dans le périmètre non sécurisé.

Aussitôt, l'arbre sembla gronder et se mit à onduler, ses immenses branches décrivant des courbes fabuleuses tout en tentant d'écraser et de frapper Harry.

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas de cet avis et il évitait tous les coups, sautant, roulant, se jetant au sol ou passant au-dessus des branches. En voyant une plus grosse que les autres foncer sur lui par la droite, il calcula rapidement qu'il n'avait pas de moyen de l'éviter. Il brandit donc sa main et invoqua quelques sorts pour encaisser et contenir l'impact.

Au moment du choc, la branche percuta sa paume dans un bruit sourd et l'arbre entier s'immobilisa tandis que, le bras tendu, Harry était comme une statue faite dans la plus solide des roches.

-je crois que je l'ai amadoué... murmura-t-il avant de reculer la main.

L'arbre se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur, toutes ses branches dirigées vers le ciel et l'air aussi imposant que paisible.

-ça m'a l'air d'un oui...

Il ramassa donc sa cape, s'en vêtit et se glissa entre les épaisses racines, trouvant le passage secret sans le moindre mal à force de passer par là.

Il était bientôt en route pour son manoir.

.

Imposant, mais sobre. C'est ce qu'il se dit quand il vit le grand bâtiment de pierres noires et brunes qui s'élevait devant lui avec prestance.

Il était grand, ça c'est sûr, il avait au moins quatre étages, mais il était beau aussi, avec deux tourelles à chaque extrémité, surmontées d'un petit toit pointu. De nombreuses grandes fenêtres couvraient la façade, elles devaient sûrement bien éclairer l'intérieur.

-monsieur Potter, je vous attendais pour la visite ! Grinça soudain une petite voix à côté de lui.

Il en fit presque un bon sur le côté tant il était surpris de cette interruption dans sa contemplation. Il baragouina quelques excuses maladroites au gobelin qui le regardait méchamment, tout en se fustigeant mentalement de n'être pas venu aussitôt qu'il avait reçu la lettre.

Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas trop fait attendre...

-veuillez me suivre, fit le gobelin en se mettant en marche sans accepter les excuses ni faire mine de les avoir entendu.

En langage gobelin, ça veut dire qu'il te déteste ?

* * *

_Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai adoré Rita dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai que d'habitude, c'est la personne à abattre_ _(une certaine lectrice confirmera sûrement vu que Rita est une des rare_ _à réussir à lui arracher un mot vulgaire de sa bouche), mais je la trouve classe ici._

_Sinon, Pansy en sadique, Harry en déprim, Voldemort qui pète un câble et MacGo qui se fait gronder par un élève, tout un programme !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cher lecteur, et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à poster un petit mot gentil à la fin^^_

_Bye bye !_

_Yume la chaussette rouge u_u_


	36. Chapter 36

_hello, très indispensables lecteurs et lectrices !_

_Aujourd'hui, je vais témoigner de ma tristesse et attend de votre part beaucoup beaucoup de réconfort à travers vos reviews..._

_Voilà, j'ai presque fini triple vie : j'en suis au chapitre 41, et il y a 43 chapitres en tout..._

_OUIN ! (c'est maintenant qu'il faut me consoler)_

_Voilà, sinon j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop eut envie de me tuer en attendant ce chapitre, mais mon bêta et moi n'avons définitivement pas les même programmes scolaires, ce qui rend les corrections assez difficiles... Mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut, donc merci de continuer à me lire (et merci à toi boya de me corriger même quand j'ai une angine et que je passe mon temps à me plaindre ou à insulter le monde entier, ou à jouer ma parano avec les grenouilles, ou...)_

_Vala vala, j'ai fini mon blabla^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 :**

Il n'y avait pas autant de salles qu'à Poudlard, mais Harry ne tarda pas à être complètement perdu et subjugué par les informations que lui fournissait le gobelin à une vitesse infernale.

-et ici se trouve la chambre du maître de maison, la votre donc.

Il ouvrit la porte et Harry passa la tête à l'intérieur, montrant un intérêt plutôt mitigé par tout ça, comme tous les autres pièces. Pourtant, cette fois il ne put que rentrer pour contempler la décoration.

Tout de blanc et de noir, la pièce était assez vide à l'exception d'une table basse sous la fenêtre, à droite de la porte d'entrée et d'un grand lit à baldaquin, un peu dans le même genre que ceux de Poudlard bien que quelques broderies en fil noir ait été fait sur le bas des teintures blanches. Une petite porte, sur le mur en face de la fenêtre, donnait sûrement sur une salle de vêtements, comme dans sa suite à Poudlard (Hermione lui avait dit le nom, un jour, mais ça lui était sortit de la tête).

La fenêtre était très grande et éclairait la pièce d'une lumière blanche que les fins rideaux diluaient légèrement. De plus lourd rideaux noirs étaient tirés sur les côtés, certainement pour couper la lumière la nuit.

Harry, pourtant, savait pertinemment qu'il préférerait garder les rideaux ouverts pour la luminosité. Il n'avait pas peur du noir (loin de là, la peur n'est plus un sentiment avec lequel il avait beaucoup d'affinité à présent, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas), mais aimait s'endormir en regardant l'étoile de Sirius ou simplement la lune...

-cela vous convient-il, monsieur Potter ?  
-c'est parfait, magnifiquement décoré et avec beaucoup de goûts...  
-c'est Marlek qui s'est occupé de la chambre du maître de maison et de la salle d'armes.  
-il y a une salle d'armes ?  
-nous avons jugé qu'elle vous conviendrait, ainsi que les cachots qui sont toujours utile à un moment ou un autre.

Harry hocha la tête, aussi surpris que satisfait.

Même s'il n'était pas pour les cachots, il devait avouer que ça ne serait sûrement pas de trop, par les temps qui courent...

-continuons la visite je vous prie...

.

Ils traversèrent encore de nombreux couloirs, le gobelin lui montra les quelques dizaines de passages secrets dont un accès au toit en partant de la chambre du maître de maison (« toujours utile », lui avait-il dit).

Ils finirent la visite par le jardin vide mais aménagé à l'arrière de la maison où le gobelin lui expliqua rapidement que le sol était imprégné d'assez de magie pour faire pousser n'importe quelle fleur en n'importe quelle saison, et que c'était principalement pour cela que ce terrain avait été choisit.

Le gobelin prit une dernière fois la parole pour dire :

-toutes les protections et sorts de dissimulation ont déjà été mis en place. J'espère que la visite comme le manoir vous a plu, je dois partir à présent. Au revoir monsieur Potter...  
-au re...

Le gobelin transplana dans un bruit d'explosion.

-...voir...

Il ne savait pas que les gobelins étaient doués d'une telle magie, il aurait peut-être dû écouter les cours d'histoire de la magie, même si les révoltes ne sont pas vraiment la chose la plus intéressante qui soit sur le sujet...

Soupirant, il se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler son manoir.

Il devrait calculer le moyen d'emmener tout le monde là, peut-être en transplanage d'escorte s'il arrive à convaincre Ketlinne et Véronica...

Ou en ballai, ça leur plairait sûrement plus.

-bon allez Ryry, arrête de déprimer, il y a une guerre qui t'attend, et puis si on se met à pleurer chaque mort, on s'en sortira pas !

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Qui essayait-il de convaincre, au juste ?

Il soupira, sortit des limites anti-transplanage et observa un instant le petit village qui apparut soudain à ses yeux. Comme le manoir était invisible aux yeux extérieurs, Harry ne pouvait voir aucun signe du dehors quand il était dans sa propriété.

Il grelotta un peu dans le froid, ferma les yeux et transplana.

.

-Harry Potter... dit Lucius d'une voix inquiète mais Harry balaya les paroles d'un mouvement de main.  
-je vais bien. J'ai vu le manoir, je vous y amènerais dès demain je pense. Préviens ton fils de se préparer et...  
-il me semblait pourtant que ton meilleur ami la belette l'avait tué, son fils, siffla une voix froide dans son dos.

Il fit presque un bond de surprise avant de se retourner d'un coup.

C'est là qu'il vit Pansy Parkinson, dressée face à lui. Ses yeux le fusillant sur place avec une telle haine, un tel ressentiment et une telle fureur... qu'il en haussa un sourcil.

Comme dit précédemment, il n'était pas très apte à la peur.

-d'ailleurs, il me semblait aussi que monsieur Malfoy (elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête) n'était plus de ce monde non plus.

Harry baissa ensuite les yeux vers ce que Parkinson tenait à la main, et vit que c'était nul autre que l'oreille de Blaise qui grimaçait de douleur et d'excuse.

-tu vois, Blaise, que tu aurais dû écouter Draco...  
-ce que je vois surtout, c'est que c'est le bon moment pour des retrouvailles qui la distrairait assez pour que je m'enfuis, répondit le mulâtre en grinçant les dents.  
-je te signale que je suis là, Zabini, siffla Parkinson avec, semble-t-il, encore plus de haine.  
-comme si tu n'aurais pas compris si je ne l'avais pas dit explicitement... aïe aïheu!

Lui tordant l'oreille entre ses longs doigts, la serpentarde sourit.

-j'aime bien quand tu reconnais ma supériorité, Zabini.

Harry se serait amusé de cette scène il n'y avait pas si longtemps. À présent, elle le laissait froid.

-je vais le chercher, Lucius tu veux bien...

L'adulte lui sourit tendrement et le prit un court instant dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter :

-nous devrions parler après cela, Harry Potter...  
-oui... répondit Harry sur le même ton avant de se reculer et partir sans plus un regard vers la chambre où Jérémy et Draco avaient dormi avant que...

Avant.

.

Il était allongé sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide. Harry pouvait apercevoir le tissu d'un pyjama dans ses bras, et des cernes sous ses yeux : il n'avait pas dut beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps.

Le griffondor savait que Draco n'avait pas pleuré. Il était comme lui, il ne pleurait jamais.

-ça nous ferait peut-être du bien... remarqua alors Harry.

Le blond tourna son regard vers lui, sans sursauter ni rougir d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

-de quoi ?  
-de pleurer.  
-un Malfoy ne pleure pas.  
-je pleure pas non plus. Pourtant, j'ai pas l'impression que ça m'aide beaucoup...  
-moi non plus.

Le silence s'installa un peu, Harry soupira.

-Parkinson est là, apparemment elle a réussi à savoir pour ta survie.  
-ah...  
-la nouvelle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te secouer.  
-ouais...

Gêné par l'ambiance, Harry se mordilla un peu la lèvre en réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à qui que ce soit depuis la... depuis que Jérémy était partit. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de penser aux sentiments des autres.

Il finit tout de même par demander :

-qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco ?

C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il appelait le blond par son prénom, ainsi que la dernière, mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

-tu veux savoir Potter ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-...

-et bien je vais te raconter alors, dit-il avec fureur avant de reprendre, le ton baissant de plus en plus comme si la fatigue prenait le dessus sur la colère : Ce matin, je me suis réveillé, j'ai rapidement mangé avec mon père, on a un peu parlé de ma mère et de Voldemort, sur ta future victoire et sur ce que l'on espérait de toi. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de reprendre sur un ton morne et monotone :

-je suis ensuite revenu à la chambre, je me suis dirigé vers l'armoire, j'ai fouillé dedans longtemps. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider, tu comprends, il faut toujours beaucoup réfléchir avant de choisir. Il faut que ce soit beau, mais en même temps rapide à mettre. J'ai choisi le jaune pâle, parce que je trouvais que ça allait bien avec ses cheveux. Je l'ai glissé discrètement sous ma robe, pour ne pas l'alerter, et je suis allé jusqu'au lit.

Le cœur de Harry battait un peu plus vite, mais il ne fit pourtant aucun mouvement. Il avait compris de qui le serpentard parlait.

-j'avais oublié que je me suis réveillé seul ce matin, tu comprends ? J'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait pas un gamin chaud blottit contre mon flanc ou étalé sur mon ventre. Je pensais encore que rien n'avait changé, comme hier matin et avant-hier matin... J'ai soulevé la couverture, j'ai regardé en dessous, et je n'ai pas compris tout de suite.

Les yeux gris aciers, identiques à ceux de Sirius, se plantèrent en Harry qui se retint de faire un mouvement de recul. Sa main, enfoncée dans sa poche, tremblait.

-je l'ai cherché, tu entends, je me suis même dit « mais quel sale gamin, à toujours se cacher quand il s'agit de l'habiller ! »... je l'ai même insulté de petit con, je crois, et j'ai cherché longtemps, le pyjama à la main, me disant que dès que je le verrais, je lui mettrais ce foutu pyjama sur le dos et je l'empêcherais à jamais de l'enlever.

Il se redressa doucement, un peu comme un robot, et Harry aurait aimé qu'il continue de parler sans bouger. Parce que maintenant, ça avait l'air plus réel, il ne pouvait pas nier les mots, il ne pouvait pas se dire que c'était pour de faux...

-c'est ce que je me suis dit, et c'était la première fois que je le croyais autant en vie depuis qu'il a été tué.

Un violent frisson prit Harry qui leva les mains jusqu'à ses oreilles, comme un enfant qui ne veut rien entendre quand ses parents se disputent... Mais Draco n'en avait pas fini et continua, intransigeant et impitoyable :

-je le croyais en vie mais il était mort ! Je m'en suis rendu compte d'un coup, alors que j'étais exactement à l'endroit où tu te tiens, Harry.

Harry eut presque envie de se décaler pour ne plus y être, mais ses jambes étaient incapables du moindre mouvement.

-j'ai pris conscience que ce matin encore j'avais essayé de croire que tout ça n'était qu'un foutu cauchemar, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et lui demanda, un sourire perfide aux lèvres :

-toi tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas et que tu es bel et bien réveillé. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry tremblait, les paumes plaquées contre ses tempes, mais Draco se leva d'un coup en criant :

-Répond moi Potter ! Tu t'en rends compte, non ?  
-BIEN SUR QUE JE LE SAIS !

Harry avait hurlé en retirant les mains de ses oreilles et fixait Draco avec fureur, les yeux verts écarquillés et le souffle haletant.

Le regard de Draco s'éteignit à nouveau, et il parla tranquillement, comme s'il racontait un vieux souvenir d'enfance qui l'indifférait totalement :

-c'est vrai que Saint Potty sait toujours tout. Il sait quand il y a de l'espoir, quand il n'y en a plus. Saint Potty est le héros des sorciers et même si son fils meurt, il ne tente pas de nier la vérité.

Il se détourna légèrement, regardant à côté de Harry comme si la vision du griffondor l'insupportait. Il continua lentement, les sourcils légèrement plissés :

-tu sais, quand j'étais petit il y avait une chanson sur toi qu'on chantait pendant les fêtes pour occuper les enfants. Ça faisait « Potter est notre héros, il est un Sauveur. Potter est le plus fort, de tous les vainqueurs... » Je m'en rappelle parce que je la détestais, cette chanson. Encore plus quand je t'ai rencontré pour de vrai. Maintenant je m'en fiche complètement, je sais que tu es vraiment un héros, mais je sais aussi que tu es loin d'être le plus fort et que tu n'es pas omnipotent.

Il sourit doucement, comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte que la tristesse lui sortait de tous les pores :

-je pense que tu es meilleur héros que père, mais bon, on ne peut pas être bon partout, et tu peux encore te rattraper avec tes filles. J'aimais beaucoup Jérémy tu sais ? C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas lui que tu veuilles ressusciter.

Et il le contourna pour prendre le chemin de la sortie.

-je vais voir Pansy, elle aussi je l'aime beaucoup, et elle a la chance d'être vivante elle au moins. Bonne nuit Potter.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

.

Harry n'était pas tombé à genoux, ne s'était pas prostré dans un coin de la pièce, n'avait pris aucun vêtement de Jérémy pour essayer de sentir encore son odeur sale de petit garçon refusant de se laver tous les jours.

Non, Harry avait juste attendu, figé dans une posture presque défensive, comme si Draco était toujours en face de lui à lui dire ses quatre vérités, à lui poignarder le cœur avec indifférence, à lui raconter à quel point il n'avait pas les capacités pour être un père alors qu'il pouvait sauver le monde. Harry avait juste balayé la pièce du regard, presque sans la voir, les poings crispés sur le tissu de son pantalon.

Puis il s'était redressé, avait forcé ses épaules à se décrisper et avait soupiré profondément.

Il devait arrêter d'ignorer les sentiments des autres, et même si aujourd'hui il avait envie de sortir encore dehors et passer toute la nuit allongé dans le parc froid de l'école des sorciers, il ne put s'y résoudre.

Lucius voulait lui parler.

Et Harry en avait _besoin_, lui aussi...

.

Quand l'adulte rentra dans la chambre, Harry n'avait toujours pas fait un seul mouvement. Il le regarda un long moment sans rien dire avant de finalement prendre la parole d'un ton doux :

-il faut que vous laissiez ça sortir, c'est mauvais de le garder pour vous...  
-parler ne m'apporterait rien... et puis il n'y a rien à dire.  
-bien sûr que si, Harry Potter. Pensez-vous que nous ne comprendrions pas ?

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-non, bien sûr que non, vous connaissiez Jérémy autant que moi, ce n'est pas le problème.  
-quel est le problème, alors ?

Harry soupira. Il alla jusqu'au lit où il s'assit, silencieux et pensif.

Il martyrisait ses lèvres de ses dents, ne sachant pas comment expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête.

-c'est compliqué, il y a plusieurs choses et Jérémy n'en est, hélas, pas la plus grave. Dis-toi que je suis en contact avec Voldemort depuis très longtemps, et que j'ai reçu de lui bien plus qu'une simple cicatrice.  
-vous parlez de vos cauchemars ?

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête.

-oui, mais pas seulement. Vous savez que je suis fourchelangue grâce à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius hocha la tête.

-et bien c'est une des choses que j'ai hérité de lui, tout comme certains sentiments, et ça me rend fou de les ressentir, parce qu'ils s'opposent souvent aux miens, et que c'est presque pire quand ils sont identiques à ce que je ressens moi-même...

Lucius l'écoutait, patient.

Harry haleta un peu avant de reprendre :

-Voldemort est... il n'est pas ce qu'il veut faire croire. Ça peut paraître stupide dit comme ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il est le « mal absolu » ou ce genre de connerie. C'est juste un humain plus puissant que les autres... La puissance rend fou, tu sais ?  
-oui, je le sais que trop bien, répondit l'adulte, et Harry sut qu'il savait de quoi il en retournait.

Askaban avait dû lui faire prendre beaucoup de recul sur tout cela.

-Je ne suis pas habitué à prendre des gens en pitié. Ou je les aime, ou ils m'indiffèrent, mais ils ne me font pas pitié... à une exception près. Parce que les gens se trompent en pensant que je déteste Voldemort au point de vouloir sa mort.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus, mais Harry ne le vit pas. Il était plongé dans son récit, les yeux dans le vague, les mains se tordant de nervosité.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ça à quelqu'un, il ne parvenait pas à trouver les bons mots, il avait l'impression de s'embrouiller.

Voldemort sait la vérité, lui aussi... Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que lui n'a personne à qui en parler.

C'est peut-être ce qui fait que ce sera Harry qui gagnera la guerre... Peut-être pas.

Harry parvint à reprendre :

-J'ai pitié de ce mage noir qui étouffe sous ses souvenirs, qui croule sous le remord et se punit en s'en infligeant de nouveau. C'est un cercle vicieux, et je suis le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il ressent, puisqu'il me le fait ressentir de même.

Il n'assassinera personne à la fin de cette guerre.

Il achèvera juste un semi-cadavre pour abréger sa souffrance...

-je vais y aller... j'ai parlé, donc maintenant je vais partir. Merci de m'avoir écouté Lucius, merci...

Et il sortit de la chambre, se retrouvant dans le salon qu'il traversa sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux serpentards qui le peuplaient, et enfin ferma la porte de la suite derrière lui.

-tout va bien, p'tit gars ?  
-tout va toujours parfaitement bien, répondit doucement Harry en fermant les paupières.

La vieille fille ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il partait. Harry ressentit son regard dans son dos jusqu'au bout du couloir, mais ne tenta même pas de la rassurer d'un sourire.

Il se fichait bien de ce que les tableaux, les humains ou quiconque pensaient de lui...

.

Harry attendit le lendemain avant d'amener les Malfoy, Minia Zabini, Véronica et Ketlinne au manoir.

Il avait marché toute la nuit sans sa cape dans les couloirs de l'école et était maintenant bien enrhumé, tremblant misérablement de froid, ses yeux rouges n'étaient pas causés par les larmes et il avait définitivement l'air pitoyable.

Les héros n'ont pas toujours bonne mine...

-waah ! Harry c'est à toi ça, c'est vraiment à toi ? S'exclama Ketlinne d'un air incrédule.

Harry poussa un reniflement disgracieux comme toute réponse.

-tu crois vraiment qu'on a le droit de rester, s'inquiéta Véronica.  
-écoutez, je l'ai acheté pour ça, donc bien sûr que je suis sûr. Je vous fais pas la visite par contre, ma chambre est verrouillée de toute manière, donc fouillez là où vous voulez. Vous pouvez sortir dans le jardin aussi, il est protégé. Les filles, évitez d'aller faire n'importe quoi dans la salle d'armes, ou alors faite gaffe à pas vous blesser. Je crois me rappeler que les gobelins ont mis de la nourriture dans la cuisine, et il y a un jardin derrière le manoir si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous a envie de cultiver des légumes ou autre. Pour après, je prendrais un elfe, sûrement Dobby si j'arrive à le convaincre de travailler ou alors Kreattur, on verra.

Il renifla encore. Il n'aimait pas avoir la goûte au nez...

-vous allez bien, Harry chéri ?  
-malade. Je vais rentrer, j'ai cours bientôt. À plus tard.  
-au revoir, Harry Potter, dit Lucius.

Harry hocha la tête et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir des limites anti-transplanage, Malfoy lui agrippa brusquement le bras, le retenant sur place.

Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre un moment avant que le blond ne parle finalement :

-Potter je...  
-tu ?  
-désolé pour hier, me suis comporté comme un gros con.  
-ce n'est pas peu dire.

Harry ne le pensait pas, bien sûr, mais il n'allait quand même pas le consoler. C'était son rival, pas son ami.

D'ailleurs, sa réponse a dû convenir au blond vu qu'il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-très bien. À + Potter.  
-salut.

Il sortit et disparut.


	37. Chapter 37

_hey hey, les gens !_

_Comme j'ai un peu plus de 360 review (merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii), je souhaiterais vous proposer un truc : celui qui postera ma 400ème review aura le droit de poser toutes les questions qu'il veut (même si c'est un spoil). Trichez pas en en mettant plusieurs, quand même, ce serait pas du jeu^^_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 :**

Ils étaient en cours de sortilèges, alors que Flitwich essayait de se faire entendre dans le vacarme que faisaient les élèves inattentifs, Harry essayait vainement de se concentrer.

La fatigue, rajoutée à son rhume et à sa déprime, ne l'aidait en rien à cela.

_On récapitule, Ryry, juste histoire de positiver ?_

Depuis sa naissance, il a perdu ses parents, puis Cédric, puis Sirius, puis Jérémy, et maintenant il avait appris qu'il était le prochain sur la liste à cause d'un foutu sort d'un foutu mage noir et d'une putain de malchance qui n'était apparemment pas décidée à lui foutre la paix.

Génial, tout allait bien, parfaitement bien...

Soudain, il sursauta : des voix retentissaient dans sa tête.

_« Tuez-moi, au secours, je ne veux pas mourir, maman, je veux rentrer à la maison, à l'aide, laissez-moi partir... »_

Harry ferma les yeux et appuya vivement ses mains sur les tempes. Mais le bruit continuait, envahissant son esprit et le coupant du monde extérieur sans qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il se passait...

_« Laissez-moi, il va venir, c'est le Sauveur, Il a promis de me protéger, sauvez nos familles ! Ne le touche pas, achevez-moi... »_

La brume.

C'est la brume qui lui parle !

Ces voix dans sa tête, c'est à Askaban ! C'est ses prisonniers qui l'appellent !

Harry se leva d'un coup, faisant taire tous les élèves de la classe qui le regardèrent d'un air surpris. Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Blaise, Ron et Hermione avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Il entendit distraitement la voix de son professeur l'interpeller mais ne lui prêta pas un instant d'attention.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

Évidemment...

Un étau de haine l'entoura soudain et il grimpa sur la fenêtre, faisant pousser des cris aux élèves de la classe.

Mais Ron et Blaise s'interposèrent, entre lui et les autres, intransigeants, le protégeant de tout.

Harry hurla alors, les mains accrochés aux bords de la fenêtre, penché légèrement en avant. C'était un hurlement venant du ventre, profond, retentissant. C'était un appel.

Il poussa sur ses jambes, et sauta dans le vide.

Et son dragon, fidèle à l'appel, vint le rejoindre dans sa chute et se glissa sous son corps pour s'envoler, emportant Harry avec lui.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir comment Ryano avait su qu'il devait être là, ni même à savoir comment il savait que le hurlement serait un appel. C'était ainsi et c'est tout.

Il avait quelque chose de bien plus grave à penser.

.

Harry survolait les eaux glacées qui entourait Askaban quand il vit la prison se dresser devant le soleil couchant qu'on apercevait derrière la brume.

Toujours intacte (ce qui prouvait que Voldy n'était pas en train de faire évader ses mangemorts sinon elle serait en miette, comme lors de sa cinquième année, le froid était pourtant bien plus saisissant et douloureux qu'auparavant.

Son dragon frôlant quelques fenêtres à barreaux du bout des ailes, Harry vit l'intérieur et écarquilla les yeux : dans presque toutes les cellules un détraqueur était occupé à donner un baiser aux prisonniers.

Voldemort était vraiment sournois...

-**Spero Patronum **!

Un cerf blanc jaillit de sa baguette et plongea dans le mur. Harry se concentra sur tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il pouvait pour augmenter la puissance de son patronus et bientôt, une lumière vive et blanche éclaira tout l'intérieur de la prison.

Continuant de faire des tours autour, à cheval sur son dragon, Harry regardait à l'intérieur comme il le pouvait pour tenter de voir comment ça se déroulait...

Il eut sa réponse quand tout un bataillon de détraqueurs fut chassé de l'étage supérieur, avant que la fuite ne progresse de plus en plus vers le bas jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée (là où étaient détenus les condamnés à vie).

Une fois que Harry supposa qu'ils étaient tous sortis, il inspira fortement et pointa sa baguette sans rien viser en particulier et lança un puissant :

-**finite incantatem !**

Le sort de grande envergure sembla faire effet puisque les détraqueurs redevinrent dociles et rentrèrent à nouveau calmement dans la prison. Harry détourna alors les yeux pour la première fois pour observer les environs, cherchant une trace de Voldemort... mais rien, rien du tout.

Soit Voldemort avait fait ça à distance, soit il s'était barré rapidement avant d'être pris pour cible par ses créatures.

Il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Rémus, en troisième année, sur le fait que les horreurs qu'il avait vécu le rendait plus vulnérable face aux détraqueurs...

Le mage noir aussi, sûrement, y était plus sensible que la moyenne...

Il lança ensuite un sort de scellement, empêchant toute personne autre que lui de rajouter le moindre sort sur les pensionnaires de la prison ou la prison elle-même. C'était un des trucs qu'il avait appris avec ses prisonniers, et qui lui permettait de faire tenir un sort longtemps sans qu'il pompe dans son énergie jusqu'à épuisement.

Sa vie s'épuisait déjà bien assez vite comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'une sanction supplémentaire...

-on rentre à la maison, Ryano...

Le dragon pencha alors les ailes sur le côté et ils firent ainsi demi-tour, ne tenant pas à rester un instant de plus auprès de ceux qui l'appelait Sauveur.

En ce moment même, il n'avait pas envie d'être le Sauveur de qui que ce soit...

.

Le magyar à pointe atterrit au milieu du parc de Poudlard, laissant Harry descendre souplement.

Il soupira et caressa un instant les écailles du dragon, le regard dans le vide, les bras tremblants un peu. Il éternua et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche.

Ryano se pencha un peu et souffla un air chaud au visage de Harry qui ferma les yeux pour savourer.

-ne t'inquiète pas, Ryano, ça va... Tu m'as manqué...

Il passa alors ses bras autour du cou du dragon tandis que celui-ci refermait ses immenses ailes autour de l'adolescent qui frissonna avant de se rapprocher encore plus du corps du saurien, déglutissant.

Il avait des larmes plein le corps, mais aucune dans les yeux.

_Sirius..._

Il aurait tant voulu être quelqu'un d'autre, en ce moment...

.

-Harry, où étais-tu ? Interrogea Hermione dès qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle pendant le dîner, l'air fatigué et las, le visage sans expression.  
-nulle part, c'est déjà réglé.

Il passa devant elle sans la regarder, attrapa rapidement quelque chose à manger puis repartit comme il était arrivé, traînant les pieds et reniflant.

Ryano était parti dans la forêt après l'avoir déposé dans le parc, il n'avait rien à craindre là-bas (le dragon qui y était déjà n'était pas de taille à lui causer problème de toute manière), Harry ne s'inquiéta donc pas pour cela. Et Tant que Minerva ne lui demandait rien, il n'irait pas lui rendre des comptes quand à la présence de Ryano prêt de l'école.

Il se rendit dans sa suite, sachant qu'il serait seul mais s'en fichait bien.

Il n'avait pas besoin de Severus ou de Lucius.

Il n'avait besoin de personne.

-maman Lulu.  
-entre, gamin.

Le tableau de la vieille fille ne fit pas d'autre commentaire et Harry ne put que lui en être reconnaissant avant de fermer derrière lui et de s'y adosser.

Il en avait marre de ne plus sentir de goût quand il mangeait quelque chose, il en avait marre de plus savoir pleurer, il en avait marre de ne penser qu'à Voldemort et son prochain coup, il en avait marre des regards inquiets d'Hermione, de la sollicitude de McGonagall, des regards langoureux des filles de Poudlard, du froid de l'hiver, de sa mort prochaine, de la brume, de tout...

Il était tellement fatigué...

Il regarda son lit qu'il aimait tant avec un regard fatigué avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas le courage de le rejoindre. Il se laissa donc glisser jusqu'au sol où il se roula en boule avant de se laisser submerger par le sommeil.

.

Ginny était dans les cachots, recroquevillée dans le froid de l'hiver, essayant grâce à la magie de ne pas mourir de froid.

Régulièrement, les préfets ou les professeurs faisaient une ronde autour de sa cellule pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de prendre la fuite...

Mais c'était inutile : elle ne tenterait rien.

-Charlie m'a volé Harry, sanglotait-elle. Charlie est le monstre, ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui...

Elle sanglotait dans le silence du sous-sol du château, appelant d'une voix sourde celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et le suppliant de venir la sauver. Elle était à peine consciente que personne ne l'entendait, pas même les gardiens qu'elle voyait passer de temps en temps à ses côtés.

-Harry devrait m'appartenir, je voulais tant qu'il m'appartienne... Oh Harry, reviens-moi... Regarde-moi. Je me suis faite belle pour toi, Harry, j'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour que tu me vois...

Elle se crispa, son corps secoué par des soubresauts qu'elle ne remarquait même pas.

-ce n'est pas juste, Harry. Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'aimer.

Un sanglot l'empêcha de continuer mais elle se reprit finalement et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

-tous les autres doivent périr, parce qu'ils ne te méritent pas... Oh Harry, je suis la seule qui a le droit de t'avoir, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Dans l'ombre de la cellule, là où personne ne pouvait apercevoir quoi que ce soit dans la noirceur de la nuit, une silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux blonds souriait avec amusement en regardant la jeune fille.

Son manège était pitoyable et rappelait à Viuma pourquoi elle détestait tant les humains.

Un instant, elle fut tentée d'aller mordre la gorge gracile de l'humaine gémissante. Pas pour la transformer, non... juste histoire de se nourrir et supprimer cette stupide humaine incapable de séduire un garçon aussi simple d'esprit que Harry Potter.

Car elle n'avait pas abandonné, et un jour Harry Potter sera à elle.

Elle n'était pas pressée, après tout, les vampires ont la chance d'être immortels, c'est bien pour une raison.

Finalement, elle ne mordit pas la misérable adolescente et s'éclipsa silencieusement des cachots de l'école, disparaissant dans la nuit comme un fantôme.

Viuma n'abandonnait jamais.

.

_« __Pren__ds_ _garde à ton prince, c'est comme un __trésor__... »_

_« Alors Potter, même pas une larme pour ton petit orphelin ? »_

_« Monstre ! »_

_« J'ai tué Sirius Black ! »_

_« Ry, t'avais pas le droit de nous mentir comme ça... »_

_« Tu es meilleur héros que père, dommage que ce ne soit pas Jérémy que tu veuilles ressusciter. »_

_« Tout le monde n'est pas aussssi seul lorsssqu'il est entouré, mon humain. »_

_« Même si je dois __passer__ t__oute ma vie pour le faire, je__ trouverais comment ramener Jérémy à __la vie ! _»

_« En gros je suis comme un yaourt qui va périmer plus tôt que prévu ? »_

_« Ceux qui voulaient faire de toi leur héros ont bien réussi à te formater, Ryry... »_

_Et soudain, le hurlement retentit._

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il essaya d'inspirer profondément mais s'étouffa presque avec sa morve qui lui avait coulée jusqu'au menton.

_Beurk, quel manque de classe, Ryry..._

Il se leva donc en essuyant son nez du dos de la main, et fut bientôt prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cours, une journée de vie en moins.

Oui, il pensait comme un dépressif, et figurez-vous qu'il vous emmerde.

Et tant pis pour la politesse...

Il changea rapidement de chemise tout en essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait dormi par terre.

Son dos lui faisait plus mal que d'habitude, en plus, et il se fit la rapide réflexion qu'il devrait aller voir Severus pour qu'il lui remette de la potion dessus avant qu'il se retrouve à nouveau avec le dos à vif.

Il éternua bruyamment, renifla, se boucha le nez pour éviter d'éternuer encore une fois et se frotta les yeux à la recherche de ses lunettes.

Ne pouvoir respirer par le nez lui donnait les lèvres et la bouche complètement desséchée. Et pour arranger le tout, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien à force d'entendre son cœur battre dans ses tempes.

C'était extrêmement désagréable mais il ne connaissait pas 50 moyens de se débarrasser d'un rhume pareil, même si ça n'avait rien de magique. De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de voir Pomfresh, surtout pas dans les conditions mentales où il se trouvait. Il en avait marre de l'infirmerie...

Il se leva et commença à marcher en direction du hall du château, avec la ferme intention de sortir pour se débarrasser de cette foutue maladie qui lui tenait la tête dans un étau.

.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs quand il entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie s'élever, inquiète :

-Harry ça va ?  
-malade...

Et ce n'était pas peu dire : Harry avait les joues rouges et les yeux troubles. Il avait l'air déterré et ses cheveux étaient presque coiffés (oui, oui, coiffés !).

Il était _vraiment _malade

Hermione lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers la chambre personnelle de Harry dans le but de l'allonger, mais Harry se dégagea soudain et tituba de quelques pas en arrière.

-non !  
-quoi ? Mais Harry...  
-c'est pas en me noyant sous les couettes que j'irais mieux ! Je connais la technique suprême pour...

Il éternua bruyamment et reprit :

-pour me débarrasser d'un rhume !  
-ah oui, tu l'as appris dans le livre du prince de sang-mêlé, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Harry !

C'est presque ça. Ce n'est pas son livre, mais le prince lui-même qui lui a appris ça.

Enfin plus ou moins...

Disons qu'il l'a sous-entendu.

Sûrement.

Peut-être...

Bref !

-meuh si ! « Il faut vaincre le mal par le mal », Mione !

Et Harry se détourna pour partir.

Il avait déjà commencé à enlever ses vêtements quand ils passèrent devant la Grande Salle.

À la vue du survivant en chemise ouverte sur son torse, en train d'enlever sa ceinture, toutes les filles écarquillèrent les yeux en se redressant dans l'espoir de voir mieux tandis que les garçons s'échangèrent un regard septique.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore dans la tête de ce stupide Élu ?

Une fois encore, ils n'eurent pas de réponse, mais quand Hermione débarqua dans le couloir en hurlant à Harry de revenir immédiatement se soigner sinon ça allait barder pour son matricule, ils purent voir Harry prendre ses jambes à son cou, sa ceinture gisant sur le sol.

Harry n'en menait pas large, si Hermione le rattrapait, elle l'empêcherait de guérir en le ramenant dans son lit, ou pire, dans l'_infirmerie _!

Ne voulant absolument pas terminer dans ce lieu de malheur où il avait l'impression d'avoir passer plus de temps que sur les bancs de l'école, il accéléra encore et arriva au portail.

La neige recouvrait le sol.

_Parfait, mon petit Ryry !_

Il finit de dégager son pantalon d'un mouvement brutal du pied, et dès qu'il entendit le hurlement rageur de sa Mione dans son dos, Harry n'hésita plus.

Il se jeta à corps perdu dans la neige. Dans le sens propre du terme.

Et quand Hermione arriva enfin à lui, Harry avait déjà roulé sur trois mètres et reposait, les bras en croix et les jambes trempées au moins autant que sa chemise.

Et dans les traces d'anges qu'il avait tracés sur le sol, Harry tremblait en soubresauts incontrôlés.

Il faut dire que la neige, c'est froid.

Surtout pour un frileux.

Surtout pour un malade. Peu habillé qui plus est.

Hermione poussa un énième hurlement, et se mit à lui reprocher son comportement irresponsable tout en essayant de le réchauffer en frottant énergiquement ses bras et ses épaules, n'osant pas lancé de sort de chaleur de peur d'aggraver sa fièvre.

Ron arriva peu après, et éclata de rire en observant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il les rejoint rapidement pour couvrir Harry de sa cape, tandis que la foule s'amassait, observant avec une espèce de soulagement le trio d'or reprendre enfin leurs bizarreries habituelles.

.

Poudlard reprenait doucement vie.

Harry se mettait doucement à sourire et prenait soin de Lisandra comme jamais, lui accordant toute son attention. Il fut encore plus proche que jamais avec ses meilleurs amis, et assista à tous les cours.

Il dormait presque mieux, au bout de quelques jours, et reprenait doucement des couleurs. Il arriva même qu'il rit avec les autres élèves de Poudlard, à certaines occasions.

De plus, les filles avaient cessé de l'accaparer pour la chasse à la virginité, donc tout était tranquille pour une fois dans la vie de l'Élu.

Mais certaines choses ne restent pas dans l'oubli, particulièrement quand c'est l'une des raisons de vivre de Harry.

Ainsi, quand Severus lui indiqua que le rituel pour ramener Sirius Black de l'arche était prêt, Harry perdit toute sa jovialité pour reprendre son sérieux qu'il avait mis de côté jusqu'à présent.

Parce que ces choses qui ne restent pas dans l'oubli sont intemporelles, et se fichent bien que Harry recommence à vivre ou non, se fichent bien du vide qu'elles provoquent dans l'âme des gens, et se fiche bien des blessures qu'elles causent...

Elles sont là, et il faut faire avec.

.

Harry venait d'annoncer à ses amis que le rituel était près, et qu'il allait le faire même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Ron lui affirma qu'il le soutenait, comme d'habitude, mais Hermione resta silencieuse.

Il pouvait clairement sentir son désaccord, et même si ça le blessait un peu, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Après tout, il savait depuis le début qu'il ne pourrait pas garder éternellement ses amis à ses côtés, et qu'à un moment où un autre il finirait seul.

_Comme Voldemort..._

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis déclara :

-rentrons au château avant de tomber malade.

Mais alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, Harry aperçut quelqu'un venir vers eux et se figea.

-Lisandra ? S'étonna Harry en la voyant arriver, un grand livre dans les bras.  
-il existe une pierre, Harry, qui peut ramener les morts à la vie ! Je l'ai lu dans ce livre, ce n'est pas un simple conte, les reliques de la mort existent réellement et...  
-non Lisandra, la coupa doucement Hermione.

Mais Lisandra ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et, dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard, continua en criant presque :

-on peut ramener Jérémy ! Il pourrait revenir et on reformerait à nouveau une famille...  
-la pierre...

Lisandra perdait son sang froid, s'énervant mais cette fois contre Harry :

-mes parents sont morts, mon frère est mort, et toi tu vas bientôt mourir aussi ! Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une famille à la fin ?  
-la pierre a été détruite !

Lisandra se tut et regarda Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

-quoi ?  
-Dumbledore l'a détruite, expliqua enfin Harry, mais de toute manière elle ne ressuscitait personne, mais en donnait juste l'illusion.  
-mais Jérémy...  
-Lisandra, même si c'est dur, il faut se résoudre à faire son deuil un jour ou l'autre, fit lentement Hermione en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

En disant cela, elle avait jeté un regard à Harry qui comprit très bien le message. « Même si ça ne change rien », se dit Harry en souriant faiblement.

_Désolé Mione, mais ton cher Ryry a besoin de ça pour sauver le monde..._

.

Quand les vacances de noël furent là, Severus avait tout fini et n'attendait plus que Harry et ses « trois personnes auquel il tenait » pour activer le rituel.

Harry avait demandé à Minia d'aménager une chambre pour accueillir Sirius. C'était sa façon de se persuader de la réussite prochaine de la mission. Il ne doutait pas, mais faire ce genre de chose lui donnait une sorte de point d'ancrage, à défaut d'avoir la certitude.

Harry passa juste une nuit au manoir.

Il regarda les sœurs moldues jouer aux cartes dans les immenses fauteuils en cuir du salon, Draco et Lucius s'affronter aux échecs, Lisandra faire ses devoirs de vacance et Minia lire un roman sorcier. Puis, peu à peu, chacun alla se coucher et Harry resta seul dans le grand salon, les pieds calés sous ses cuisses pour tenter de conserver un minimum de chaleur.

Le cœur serré et l'esprit en ébullition, Harry ne parvint pas à dormir de la nuit.

.

Au petit matin, Harry alla chercher Ron à Poudlard puis ils transplanèrent devant le manoir.

-wah, c'est à toi tout ça ? C'est aussi grand que chez les Malfoy !  
-n'exagèrent pas, Ron, et puis moi j'ai pas mal de personne à y loger, contrairement à eux.

Ils s'avancèrent et Harry repoussa la grande porte d'un coup de baguette, les faisant pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée.

Malfoy, qui était installé dans le salon à côté, entendit le bruit et vint voir ce que c'était.

En voyant Harry, il se figea un instant et ils s'observèrent, dans un même silence éloquent, ne sachant pas que dire à un moment pareil. Ce fut l'ancien serpentard qui parla le premier, d'une voix douce bien qu'hésitante :

-Potter, t'es sûr de... ?  
-oui.  
-bon... je vais chercher Rogue et mon père...

Harry ne répondit pas.

Ils ramèneraient Sirius à la vie, son prince... C'est enfin le moment.

* * *

et vi, ça devient sérieux pour notre cher célébrité ! Tant mieux, car il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire u_u

n'oubliez pas la review s'il vous plait ^^

merci d'avoir lu

Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_u


	38. Chapter 38

_merci à nepheria4, mel et tous les autres à qui j'ai répondu directement, votre soutient m'aide énormément !_

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais d'une importance 10 000 x plus importante ! Alors savourez le et laissez une pitite review mes amis !_

**Pour la petite info, j'ai fini l'écriture complète de triple vie, avec le FIN en majuscule et en gras et même l'épilogue... Et comme ça me met dans un état de dépression intense, je ne serais pas contre un message d'encouragement par review^^ (oui, je mendie, j'ai aucune fierté u_u)**

* * *

**Chapitre 37 :**

_J'ai pas envie d'attendre l'heure, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, j'ai trop de choses à faire._

_J'ai pas envie de réfléchir, de penser à l'avenir, de faire des projets pour « après ». Il n'y a pas d'après, on ne m'en a pas donné la possibilité d'en créer un, et puis je n'en ai plus envie. J'ai déjà trop perdu dans le passé, trop à penser dans le présent... Pour qu'il y ait un après, il faudrait sacrifier encore autre chose, mais là, je n'ai plus rien à perdre._

_Non, vraiment plus rien..._

_Je ne peux donc que gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Réussir, enfin, à avoir un peu de bonheur même si tout semble vouloir me l'enlever._

.

Une fois que Severus, Ron, Lucius et Harry furent rassemblés, ils se rendirent au ministère de la magie par un passage que Severus préparait depuis longtemps, les faisant passer inaperçus aux yeux des sorciers du ministère et des mangemorts.

Ils arrivèrent sans tarder devant l'arche qui avait engloutit Sirius, et tandis que Severus s'affairait à installer les derniers détails sur le grand symbole tracé sur le sol, Harry regardait fixement l'arche.

Il entendait encore les voix qui en sortaient, des sortes d'appels au secours de ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur.

Il entendait la voix de Sirius qui chantait aussi.

Harry ferma les yeux.

-c'est prêt, Potter.  
-très bien.

.

Harry inspira profondément, tout comme Ron, Severus et Lucius.

Le rituel était près, l'arche face à eux, plus rien ne pouvait les empêcher de réussir.

Severus commença donc à incanter, suivit rapidement des deux autres tandis que Harry attendait, immobile dans le cercle tracé à la craie sur le sol. Cela dura longtemps, et l'air était tellement lourd, à la fin, que Harry avait du mal à respirer. À moins que ce soit la nervosité...

Puis, soudain, le symbole s'illumina.

Harry se tourna vers Severus en quête d'approbation et le maître des potions hocha la tête sans cesser d'incanter.

Le griffondor déglutit alors, et plongea dans l'arche, comme s'il mourrait lui-même.

Il s'enfonça longuement dans les ombres froides et l'absence de pesanteur qui constituait l'univers ici. Il voyagea ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant que, enfin, il ne sente sa présence.

Harry leva les yeux, lentement, très lentement.

Il était là, nu et accessible.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa peau pâle semblait fragile, ses cheveux noirs flottaient autour de lui d'une manière très ralentie et sensuelle, un peu comme s'il était sous l'eau...

Il ressemblait à un ange endormi.

Harry tendit les mains devant lui, voulant y croire tout en ayant une horrible peur que tout cela soit un rêve... Mais il réussit à saisir le visage de Sirius entre ses doigts, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Deux yeux gris liquides s'ouvrirent alors et se posèrent sur lui.

-Harry...  
-bonjour, Sirius, fit Harry avec une voix tendre, tu as bien dormi ?

Sirius Black passa alors ses bras autour de Harry, et le ramena contre lui. Comme si lui non plus ne parvenait pas à y croire, à croire que c'était enfin terminé, qu'il allait enfin revenir à la vie, à ses côtés...

Harry respira profondément l'odeur de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

_Sirius, Sirius Sirius... Tu es revenu..._

Sirius commença alors à lui chanter une berceuse. Harry ne connaissait pas cette mélodie et ne comprenait pas non plus les paroles, mais il était bien, là, contre la personne qui prenait une place si importante dans sa vie : son parrain, son père, son ami, son frère, n'importe qui, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Il était si bien...

.

_Il faut couvrir le bruit du hurlement._

« Chante plus fort, Sirius, chante plus fort pour couvrir le hurlement. »

_J'en ai marre de l'entendre, je ne sais même plus d'où il vient, mais je n'en peux plus de l'avoir toujours dans la tête..._

« Chante plus fort, Sirius, je chanterais avec toi. »

_N'importe quoi tant que je n'entends plus le hurlement..._

_Celui de Jérémy..._

_._

Sirius est mort, il a reçu l'Avada kedavra avant de basculer à travers le voile de l'arche.

Alors Harry devait annuler le sort, comme il avait fait avec Lucius. Il annulera le sort de mort et qu'importe la compensation qu'il devra offrir en échange !

_Prenez mes bras, mes jambes, mon cœur même, si vous voulez... Mais rendez le moi... Il est celui qui compte le plus pour moi !_

Harry ferma les yeux et annonça clairement :

**-oh toi, souffleur de vie, je t'invoque pour redonner à cet homme ce que d'un sort on lui a dérobé !**

Et son corps se déchira...

« Encore toi, petit homme. Ta persévérance dans la stupidité m'étonne, mais puisque c'est ainsi, je... »

Mais Harry tint bon, et n'entendit pas la fin de la tirade de la voix, il n'en avait rien à faire, de toute manière.

Sirius allait revenir, Sirius allait vraiment revenir avec lui, enfin...

.

_Fait-moi croire que tout va bien, que c'est fini._

_Fais comme l'aurait fait un père, Sirius, sourit moi et fait moi croire au moins le temps d'une étreinte que tu t'occupes de tout, que je ne crains plus rien..._

_Après je retournerais me battre, après je saurais me défendre avec ta voix pour m'encourager, après j'aurais le courage de tuer cet homme qui n'en est plus un depuis longtemps._

_Mais là, pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin d'être réconforté, d'être rassuré..._

_Même si je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas de futur, là je voudrais l'oublier pour quelques temps... Juste le temps que tu me serres contre toi..._

_._

Harry ouvrit les yeux, tout doucement, tremblant de tout son être, ayant peur, si peur que ça n'ait pas marché, qu'il ait encore échoué, encore un faux espoir de plus...

Mais non, il était sur le sol de la salle de l'arche, et Sirius était allongé à ses côtés.

-dormez, Potter, vous l'avez mérité, murmura Severus en posant une main douce sur son visage.

Harry n'hésita plus, épuisé par la dépense magique qu'il avait effectué, son dos lui causant une terrible douleur, sa tête lui tournait comme si elle n'était plus accrochée à ses épaules. Il s'endormit donc, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

.

-tu te réveilles, Black ? Grogna Severus en regardant l'ancien cadavre ouvrir lentement les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire avant que le maître des potions ne commence ses explication d'un air pincé, comme si ça lui faisait mal de lui adresser la parole :

-tu ne pourras pas parler pendant quelques temps, grâce au ciel Merlin nous épargne, mais tu pourras commencer à manger du solide dès demain, en attendant, tu auras le droit aux merveilleuses potions du professeur Rogue !

Severus eut un sourire sadique en voyant la grimace du cabot et il ne retint pas son air satisfait quand il posa la fiole contenant un liquide ayant la consistance de la boue sur la table de nuit. Parfaitement immonde au goût mais qui, accessoirement, lui permettrait de se nourrir en attendant que son estomac puisse à nouveau accueillir de la vraie nourriture.

-bon appétit, Black.

Sur ces mots hautement ironiques, Severus sortit de la salle de soin du nouveau manoir Potter.

.

Quand Harry se réveilla, Lucius dormait sur une chaise à ses côtés, il semblait l'avoir veillé pendant longtemps vu les cernes qui s'étaient à nouveau formés sous ses paupières.

Harry sortit donc le plus silencieusement de ses draps puis de la chambre pour ne pas le réveiller, et se dirigea rapidement dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Ce fut Severus qu'il vit en premier. Il l'interpella d'une voix hésitante :

-Sévi', est-ce que...  
-il est dans la salle de soin, Potter, il est réveillé. Comment allez-vous ?  
-au poil, répondit Harry en souriant bien que ses yeux fatigués prouvaient le contraire.

Severus ne le reprit pourtant pas et lui indiqua la direction d'un mouvement leste du bras.

Au moment où Harry s'en allait, le maître des potions le retint pour une dernière remarque :

-au fait, Potter, vous n'avez pas oublié que c'est bientôt Noël, n'est-ce pas ?  
-heu, non, pourquoi ?  
-pour rien, Potter, répondit énigmatiquement son ancien professeur avant de partir.

Indécis, Harry le regarda s'éloigner avant de hausser les épaules et reprendre son chemin, plus concentré sur Sirius que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Quand il parvint enfin devant la salle de soin, Harry hésita longuement.

C'était étrange, il avait attendu ça si longtemps... Et maintenant c'était bon, c'était fini, Sirius serait à nouveau près de lui.

Il se fit la réflexion que s'il voulait abandonner, c'était le moment où jamais...

Étrangement, il eut envie de faire demi-tour.

Mais, évidemment, il ne le fit pas, il ouvrit la porte, sourit, regarda Sirius lui sourire, s'assit à côté du lit, sur une chaise confortable et le serra longuement dans ses bras.

Il se sentit vide.

Aucune larme ne roula hors de ses yeux.

.

Plusieurs jours se déroulèrent ainsi où Harry ne quitta pas le chevet de son parrain.

Il lui parlait de beaucoup de choses, de Ron et Hermione essentiellement, mais aussi un peu des serpentards, de la relation indécise entre Malfoy et Blaise, de ses cours... Il lui parla longtemps de Ryano, de ce qu'il ressentait pour le dragon et à quel point c'était étrange.

Sirius l'écoutait toujours attentivement, parfois il essayait de rire sans y parvenir encore, sa gorge lui faisait mal. Harry l'aidait souvent à manger, et il eut beaucoup de fou rire en voyant la maladresse de l'animagus, causée par la fatigue et la résurrection.

Il quittait rarement sa place, mais alla deux reprises à Askaban où il fut encore plus motivé à travailler, ce qui satisfaisait beaucoup ses professeurs.

Noël approchait, et il avait prévu d'aller chercher Severus à la cabane hurlante, puisque Narcissa rejoignait le manoir par cheminette le 24 à onze heures pile. Harry attendait cette date avec impatiente, il voulait vraiment fêter ce jour aux côtés de son parrain, cette année.

Malgré sa première impression de malaise, le retour de Sirius à ses côtés fut énormément bénéfique pour lui. Il mangeait mieux, faisait des nuits complètes et se radoucissait tranquillement.

Sûrement trop, car la vie se dépêcha de lui rappeler à quel point elle était cruelle...

* * *

_Là c'est moi qui suis cruelle pour vous laisser avec ça, désolé^^_

_N'oubliez pas que la 400ème review a gagné !_


	39. Chapter 39

_et bien, pour une fois je ne dois pas trop avoir de retard ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 38 :**

C'était le soir de Noël, Harry était en train d'enfiler sa cape d'hiver pour partir chercher Severus en sortant de la salle de soin quand il entendit des voix provenant d'une salle quelconque. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour écouter lorsqu'il entendit son nom être cité.

-à qui parle-t-il toute la journée comme ça ? Demanda la voix que Harry identifia comme étant celle de Blaise.  
-à Sirius, répondit doucement Ron d'une voix étrange, comme s'il parlait d'un mort. Il croit qu'on a réussi la mission, il en est persuadé...

Harry écarquilla les yeux, debout derrière la porte.

Mais de quoi parlait Ron ?

Bien sûr qu'ils ont réussi la mission !

-son parrain ? Black ? Mais il est stupide, Black est mort !  
-moi je le sais, mais lui est persuadé du contraire. Je crois qu'il devient fou... Mais je continue de lui faire confiance, tu sais. Il reste mon meilleur ami, et je suis sûr que rien ne l'empêchera de gagner cette foutu guerre...

Harry pinça les lèvres, encore cette guerre, toujours cette guerre, toujours que ça... Il ferma les yeux et s'en alla rapidement, courant dès qu'il fut sûr que le bruit de ses pas ne soit plus audible de la salle.

-... et si c'est le fantôme de son parrain qui le fait se battre, et bien je mentirais pour son bien !  
-sauf que les fantômes existent, Ron, mais Sirius ne reviendra pas parmi nous.  
-la ferme, Blaise ! Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à Harry, je t'arrache la gorge ! S'il l'apprend, ça pourrait tout foutre en l'air, alors pas un mot !

Trop tard.

.

Severus ne vint que bien plus tard, dans la soirée, épuisé par un énième rendez-vous avec les autres mangemorts. La discussion n'avait tourné qu'autour de « comment sera le monde quand le maître aura vaincu », et Severus avait eut du mal à rester impassible tout du long, malgré son adresse dans l'art de la dissimulation des sentiments.

En entrant dans la cabane hurlante, il aperçut une silhouette vague sur le canapé. Il lança un lumos et fronça les sourcils.

C'était Potter.

-Potter, mais que faites-vous dans le noir ?  
-tu m'as menti, toi aussi...  
-pardon ?

Harry leva des yeux rougis vers le maître des potions qui sursauta.

-TU M'AS MENTI ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je délirais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Sirius était une vision ?  
-Potter, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?  
-JE SAIS TOUT ! J'ai entendu une conversation de Ron ! Il a dit à Blaise que je devenais fou, et que la mission avait _échoué_ !

Harry hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, il avait rarement été aussi furieux et incontrôlée de sa vie, c'était comme si toute la colère qu'il avait accumulé depuis toujours lui revenait d'un coup à la gueule, faisant exploser sa rage.

Severus traversa rapidement les pas qui le séparaient du griffondor et lui saisit les épaules.

-calmez-vous ! Bien sûr que la mission a réussi, Black est là, il est vraiment là.  
-menteur ! MENTEUR ! Tous les adultes sont des menteurs, je peux pas avoir confiance en vous ! Même monsieur Weasley m'a laissé tomber ! Même_ Rémus_ ! Je vous déteste tous ! Vous acceptez que je vive juste pour que je devienne un meurtrier ! C'est tout ce qui a jamais compté à vos yeux, que je sois un cadavre en puissance ! Je vous DETESTE TOUS !  
-Potter, ressaisissez-vous...  
-NON ! Je ne veux pas me ressaisir ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde se serve de moi ! Personne ne pense jamais à ce que je ressens, et si je deviens fou ? Tant mieux si ça me permet de vaincre ! C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que ça à vos yeux ! Et bien je laisse tomber, vous n'avez qu'à vous démerder avec cette ordure et trouver tous seuls le moyen de le tuer ! J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre !

Il déglutit et reprit douloureusement :

-J'en ai marre, Severus...

Severus ramena alors le garçon contre son torse, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Harry sanglotait, sans laisser couler la moindre larme, les retenant coûte que coûte malgré les soubresauts qui agitaient son corps.

-j'en ai marre, Sévi'...  
-je resterais avec vous, Potter, je vous le jure, vous pouvez pleurer, mais je ne vous ai pas menti. Black est bien là, je vous jure...

Harry ferma les yeux, et la première larme depuis si longtemps roula le long de sa joue pour se perdre dans son cou...

-c'est pas vrai, Severus... dis le moi si c'est un mensonge...  
-non, Potter, Sirius est bien là, et vous vous n'allez pas abandonner le camp de la lumière.

Harry hocha la tête. Non, la guerre n'allait pas se finir comme ça, pas avec un abandon d'un enfant trop lâche à la découverte d'un monde qui n'en vaut pas la peine !

Harry n'était plus un enfant.

Il était un héros, un héros qui avait perdu des proches, qui avait fait souffrir la famille de son meilleur ami, qui avait été trahi par beaucoup de personnes... mais qui restera debout, coûte que coûte !

Cela fait des années qu'il est au courant que le monde n'en vaut plus la peine.

Il se recula, essuyant ses joues en cherchant les mots pour excuser son comportement, en cherchant une explication à la conversation de Ron et Blaise, quand il sentit une tierce personne avec eux.

Severus la sentit en même temps et ils se tournèrent ensemble vers... Sirius.

Debout au milieu de la salle richement décorée, il se tenait droit dans ses vêtements blancs qui lui allait si bien, lui donnant une étrange impression de luminosité dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, un sourire mélancolique.

Il prit la parole :

-bonjour, Harry, Rogue.

Sa voix était comme dans les souvenirs de Harry. Grave et chaude. Cette fois pourtant, elle semblait porter une gravité à laquelle le Survivant ne s'attendait pas.

-Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que...  
-il faut que tu saches la vérité, Harry.

Harry se tut, jetant un regard désespéré à Severus comme s'il pouvait lui donner la réponse.

Mais Severus en était incapable, fixant lui aussi l'animagus sans comprendre.

Sirius reprit la parole :

-sais-tu Harry, quelle fut la compensation de mon retour à la vie ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant un moment sans trouver. Il finit par secouer la tête de gauche à droite quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas écouté la voix lorsqu'elle l'avait dit.

Sirius ouvrit alors la bouche, mais ce n'était pas la voix de l'homme qui en sortit :

« Encore toi, petit homme. Ta persévérance dans la stupidité m'étonne... tu dois comprendre que tu n'es rien, tu dois cesser d'espérer quoi que ce soit de la vie. Je te rends la vie de cet homme, mais seul ceux qui comptait pour lui de son vivant seront capables de le voir... puis le jour où tu t'en rendras compte, tout te sera enlevé. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se jeta en avant, agrippant les épaules de Sirius en hurlant.

-non ! NON ! Ne pars pas Sirius ! Me laisse pas encore !

Sirius sourit à nouveau, plus tristement cette fois, et lui caressa la tête. Harry sentit à peine le contact.

-je t'en prie, Sirius... Je vous en supplie, ne me l'arrachez pas encore ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! S'il vous plaît ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

Sourd à ses prières, Sirius devient de moins en moins tangible, de moins en moins visible, et il recula des bras de Harry, le tenant à distance tandis que ce dernier ne cessait de hurler.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, lui ? Je vais crever pour ce foutu monde, c'est pas suffisant encore ? HEIN !  
-au revoir Harry.  
-c'est pas juste !  
-Harry...  
-Sirius, supplia Harry d'une petite voix.

Il ressemblait à un enfant, des larmes plein les yeux et le cœur au bord de ses lèvres tremblantes.

-vis pour moi s'il te plaît... murmura Sirius.

Et il disparut.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry pleura vraiment.

Il pleura pendant longtemps puis se mit à hurler parce que son cœur lui faisait trop mal, parce que sa tête allait exploser, parce que c'était trop dur, trop tôt, trop cruel. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, jamais, c'était pire encore que la première fois qu'il avait perdu Sirius, c'était plus douloureux encore, même s'il ne croyait pas ça possible.

Puis sa magie, torturée à force d'être contenue alors que son hôte était si puissant et si tourmenté par ses sentiments, fut entièrement lâchée.

.

À genoux sur le sol, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Ses joues étaient encore humides mais il ne pleurait plus, son cœur toujours en miette mais ça ne faisait plus mal. Il se sentait vide de toute émotion.

Enfin, presque toute.

Sirius lui avait dit « vis pour moi ».

Sirius avait été à ses côtés pendant plusieurs jours, On lui avait accordé un instant de bonheur, on lui avait offert un présent normalement interdit.

La voix lui avait dit qu'il n'était rien. Qu'il ne devait rien espérer de la vie.

Il était peut-être rien à ses yeux, mais on lui avait donné un but, par une prophétie aussi emmerdante qu'importante.

Et s'il devait vivre pour Sirius, alors Voldemort allait mourir.

Purement et simplement.

-Sévi ?  
-je suis là, Potter.

La cabane hurlante était en ruine, le sol autour d'eux d'un noir cendre et le ciel était couvert de nuages couvrant la lueur des étoiles.

Harry ignorait combien de temps il avait été inconscient de ce qu'il faisait.

-je vaincrais Voldemort. Je le jure.

Il sentit son ancien professeur s'accroupir près de lui, mais cette fois il ne tenta pas de le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras.

Cette fois toute cette mascarade de tendresse ne servait à rien.

-je n'en ai jamais douté, Potter.  
-... rentrons.

Et vive la magie de Noël...

.

De retour au manoir, Harry n'adressa la parole à personne et se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre. Il prit une douche dans sa salle de bain personnelle puis enfila rapidement quelques vêtements pratiques pour l'entraînement à Askaban.

Il s'y rendit aussitôt et s'entraîna auprès de dix professeurs différents, n'écoutant pas les remerciements pour son patronus de l'autre jour et se concentrant seulement pour s'améliorer.

-vous avez l'air étrange, Sauveur...  
-dès ce soir, j'irais visiter toutes les familles que vous m'avez confiées et je les amènerais à l'abri. Cela fait trop longtemps que je laisse traîner cette histoire.  
-tout va bien ?

Harry explosa sa cible avec rage.

-parfaitement bien.

Ce jour là, il s'entraîna avec une détermination qu'il avait rarement eut en corps à corps, et son professeur ne l'appela pas une seule fois « pingouin constipé », se contentant de parer ses coups en l'observant avec incompréhension, comme s'il pouvait clairement voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Harry se fichait bien de leurs avis et de leurs regards.

C'était trop tard pour ce genre de détails.

.

Harry passa un court moment à l'Ordre où il vit Maugrey. Il récupéra alors les données des familles après qu'on lui ait indiqué quel genre de protections magiques avait été placé sur leurs maisons.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant la négligence des protections puis leur rendit visite tour à tour, donnant des nouvelles des prisonniers (puisque les prisonniers à perpétuité n'avaient pas le droit aux visites) et leur proposant un abri avec plus de protections.

Sa cicatrice en convaincu certains, son récit d'autres, mais plusieurs restèrent méfiants et intransigeants, donc Harry n'insista pas.

Il rentra au manoir le temps de prévenir Minia et Lucius de l'arrivée de plusieurs familles qu'il logerait dans une aile du manoir différente d'eux, en précisant qu'ils avaient le droit de séparer les deux lieux si ça les gênait. Aucun des deux ne fit la moindre réflexion et Harry repartit chercher ses nouveaux locataires.

Il les ramena les uns après les autres, transplanant sans relâche, serrant les mains, indiquant vers qui s'adresser en cas de besoin, se montrant rassurant...

Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, épuisé.

Il y vit Ron qui l'attendait, assis sur le lit. Lui et Lucius étaient les seuls à y avoir accès.

Le brun et le roux se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, aucun d'eux n'osait dire quoi que ce soit pendant un long moment, puis Harry finit par prendre la parole, espérant orienter la conversation sur un terrain neutre :

-tu ne passes pas Noël au Terrier ?  
-tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de moi à tes côtés après tout ça.

Raté pour la neutralité.

Harry soupira et rejoint Ron à côté duquel il s'assit. Il hésita un moment, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux avant de raconter à Ron les derniers événements : il lui dit que la mission avait été réussie mais que seuls ceux qui ont compté pour Sirius pouvaient le voir, il lui dit que maintenant le temps qu'on lui avait prêté était fini et que Sirius était retourné auprès de la mort, il lui dit aussi qu'il allait vaincre, cette fois. Définitivement.

Puis il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, puisque cela faisait deux ans qu'il les accumulait, et Ron le berça longuement sans rien dire, sans l'encourager, sans le consoler... Il n'y parvenait pas, même si ça faisait mal de voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry cessa de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger : il était épuisé.

-dors Harry, dors maintenant...

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et s'endormit sur les genoux de son meilleur ami, le visage tiré et les yeux rouges. Ron lui caressa longtemps les cheveux en priant Merlin pour que tout s'arrange.

Mais rien ne s'arrangea. Malgré les efforts des hommes, rien ne s'arrange jamais dans leur monde en guerre...

.

_Croiser les doigts, tous les jours._

_« Faites que je meure pas aujourd'hui... »_

_Se contenter de faire son maximum en priant Merlin de survivre jusqu'à réussir enfin à crever cette ordure !_

_Croiser les doigts, encore, et continuer à se battre._

Quand Harry se réveilla, Ron était étalé sur son lit, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude même dans le sommeil.

Harry lui embrassa le front, reconnaissant envers ce garçon qui ne l'avait abandonné qu'une fois, il y a longtemps, et qui lui avait toujours fait confiance depuis.

Plus qu'Hermione qui malgré sa bonne volonté contestait toujours ses décisions, ses choix, ses actes, l'encourageait pour des choses sans intérêt et arrêtant de le soutenir dès que ça lui tenait à cœur.

Mais Ron était là, lui...

Ron était là.

.

-Hermione ma chérie, que fais-tu ? Demanda la mère de la jeune fille en la voyant s'activer dans sa chambre.  
-hm, rien maman, rien du tout.

Alors que la dentiste s'éloignait, Hermione soupira puis jeta un dernier regard à la gazette du sorcier.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

Hermione savait que Harry était trop instable, il souffrait et elle l'aimait trop pour le laisser se détruire en vain. Car il ne réussirait pas à vaincre Voldemort, pas maintenant, plus maintenant.

Elle si.

Depuis ses onze ans, elle avait étudié sans relâche, accumulant les connaissances scolaires mais aussi de défenses, se préparant au jour où elle prendrait les choses en main pour défendre ce garçon qui comptait tant pour elle.

Au début, elle pensait que Ron l'accompagnerait mais... Mais il tenait trop à Harry, il n'arrivait pas comme elle à faire la part des choses. Et si elle devait mourir en détruisant Voldemort, alors elle voulait que Ron soit là pour aider Harry à se relever.

Elle voulait qu'ils soient heureux.

Un sourire illumina ses traits et elle s'essuya les yeux en observant une photo du trio d'or, tous les trois assis sur une murette à Près Au Lard. Ils avaient l'air un peu ahuri, Ron et Harry avait la bouche pleine de bonbons et clignait des yeux sans sembler comprendre. C'était Colin qui les avait pris par surprise avant de leur offrir un exemplaire à chacun en leur disant : « comme ça vous n'oublierez jamais que vous n'êtes pas que des super-héros, mais aussi des amis. »

Un petit sanglot retentit dans la chambre et elle se força à se reprendre.

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher !

Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa manche, relut deux fois la liste des sorts qu'elle allait utiliser, adressa une rapide prière à Morgane et posa sa cape sur ses épaules.

Elle ne dit pas au revoir à ses parents, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle rentrerait rapidement.

Même si elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais...

.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant Hedwige revenir avec la lettre destinée à Hermione. La chouette avait l'air toute malheureuse de n'avoir put remettre son courrier quand elle se posa sur l'épaule de Harry.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il prit l'enveloppe et la regarda un moment sans comprendre, ou plutôt en refusant de comprendre.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, et bientôt il comprit.

Douloureusement.

En un instant, tout le monde fut mit au courant et un plan d'attaque fut monté dans les instants qui suivirent. Ni subtil, ni complexe, ni travaillé. Juste un plan que personne ne respectera vraiment, juste un plan pour rassurer, juste des mots pour faire semblant d'être organisé.

« je t'attends, Potter » disait Voldemort dans sa tête.

Le jour de la bataille finale était enfin arrivé et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi prêt.

.

-s'il y a bien une chose que j'aime chez les griffondors, c'est leur témérité et leur capacité à... innover. Regarde-toi, jeune fille. Toi, une _sang-de-bourbe, _capable de trouver mon repère...  
-ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué, répliqua lentement Hermione, tous les sens aux aguets.  
-leur arrogance, par contre, est vraiment un défaut que je ne saurais tolérer, claqua Voldemort en la regardant de haut d'un air méprisant. Désarmez-la !

Elle eut beau faire tout ce qu'elle put, la jeune femme ne put conserver sa baguette entre ses mains.

Elle fit donc face, désarmée, se remémorant tous les sorts qu'elle avait sélectionné tandis que les mangemorts ricanaient autour d'elle.

Voldemort sortit alors de l'ombre et elle écarquilla les yeux.

Toute la partie droite de son visage était complètement rongée, comme dévorée, et une partie sombre était installée là où se tenait sûrement l'orbite, auparavant. Elle reconnut les reflets ternes d'un tissu.

Un sourire sournois comme elle en avait rarement s'installa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-ça aussi, sur votre visage, c'est grâce à l'innovation d'un griffondor. Dites-moi, Voldemort, est-ce que ça vous fait _mal _? Demanda-t-elle perfidement.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de forcer un sourire.

-ne me dit pas que c'est de ton fait, sang-de-bourbe ?  
-pas du tout, répliqua tranquillement Hermione, comme si elle tenait une conversation banale avec un quelconque étudiant. Mais Harry a de très bon réflexe lorsqu'une personne qui lui est cher est blessée.

Elle retint son sourire en voyant Voldemort grimacer tandis que le tissu ondulait faiblement à la lumière des torches magiques du repère des mangemorts et de leur maître.

Mais celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur à laisser s'amuser une gamine à ses dépends, et lui jeta un doloris presque négligeant en retournant dans l'ombre.

-je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi, petite idiote. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?  
-les prophéties sont contournables, s'exclama Hermione.

Il y eut un court instant de silence avant que Voldemort laisse échapper un petit rire.

-bien sûr... Tu étais au département des mystères ce jour là, n'est-ce pas ? Drôle de souvenir... Tu penses donc pourvoir me vaincre ? Sais-tu seulement quel est le pouvoir que Potter aura et que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore ?  
-évidemment ! Souffla Hermione qui se remettait difficilement du sortilège mais qui tentait de ne rien laisser paraître.  
-vraiment ? S'enthousiasma légèrement Voldemort. Et bien quel est-il ?

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui dirait rien aussi facilement.

Tous deux avaient parfaitement raison.

-sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit, Harry a des centaines de pouvoirs que vous ignorez, et chacun d'entre eux est susceptible de mettre fin à votre stupide exist...

Elle hurla à nouveau de douleur sous le doloris cette fois beaucoup plus énervé de Voldemort.

-SILENCE, SANG-DE-BOURBE !

Il soupira puis fit un geste vague de la main :

-amenez-la aux geôles, demain nous l'exécuteront sur une place publique quelconque pour que tous ceux qui veulent se rallier à Potter sache ce qui les attend.  
-tu perdras cette guerre, Voldemort, s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Quoi que tu fasses contre Harry jamais tu ne pourras le vaincre !  
-torturez-la autant que vous voulez, se contenta de répondre Voldemort. Faites juste en sorte qu'elle soit vivante demain.

Quand elle se fit traîner en arrière, Hermione se tourna une dernière fois vers le mage noir auquel elle adressa un sourire vainqueur.

Alors Hermione, dans une dernière poussée de magie qu'elle effectua sans baguette, lança une incantation.

Voldemort hurla longtemps de douleur, cette nuit, seul dans sa chambre insonorisée et sa haine aiguisée par l'habile sortilège de magie ancienne qu'une fillette de dix sept ans n'aurait pas du connaître...

* * *

_n'oubliez pas le jeux, il reste encore quelques reviews !_


	40. Chapter 40

**_note importante :_ **Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé quel était le sort qu'Hermione utilisait contre Voldemort dans le chapitre précédent, donc puisque intégrer les explications dans ce chapitre m'a parut trop compliquer pour être clair, je vais le faire ici :

Le sort utilisé était de la magie ancienne permettant d'accentuer un sentiment que le lanceur choisit. ça peut être l'amour, la colère, la souffrance, la joie etc... Hermione, quand à elle, à choisi d'accentuer la colère de Voldy pour Potter, ce qui provoque le tissus des Weasley dans son orbite, et donc lui fait super beaucoup mal à l'œil, et c'est pour ça qu'il hurle de douleur pendant toute la nuit.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair maintenant !

* * *

_à part ça..._

_On a atteint les 400 review !  
_

_Omedeto, les gens, merci merci merci merci beaucoup ! Et puis comme j'ai eut affaire à un certain tricheur (hein boya ?), n'importe qui pourra poser les questions qu'ils veulent et je répondrais __si la réponse n'est pas directement dans le chapitre_, soit dans un chapitre exprès, soit à la fin d'un autre !  


_Pour continuer sur une note moins joyeuse... le chapitre !  
_

_Bonne lecture.  
_

_Yume u_u  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 :**

Hermione était agenouillée, du sang souillait ses vêtements et sa gorge, mais elle était calme. Son regard était rivé sur le ciel au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle attendait, les fers aux poignets et face au peuple du monde sorcier, qu'on l'exécute.

Il neigeait ce jour-là, et Hermione était heureuse. Elle avait toujours aimé la neige, depuis qu'elle était petite, ses parents l'emmenaient faire du ski chaque année, et c'était toujours un ravissement...

En observant les flocons tomber lentement vers le sol, Hermione repensa à son premier bonhomme de neige, fait dans le jardin de sa grand-mère avec son père.

En observant le ciel blanc et lourd de nuages, elle se rappela cette sortie à Pré-Au-Lard où elle avait réussi l'exploit de devenir ivre avec de la bièraubeurre.

En voyant le visage de ceux qui venaient assister au spectacle, elle ne pensa à rien du tout... Elle avait trop reçu de doloris pour que cela lui fasse quoi que ce soit.

Le premier ministre officiel faisait un discours débile sur sa condition de sang-de-bourbe et son alliance à l'ennemi public numéro 1, un discours que peu de monde écoutait vu que les femmes avaient plutôt l'air horrifié en regardant une enfant dans un tel état, les hommes faisaient mine de ne pas la voir tout en concervant un visage impassible et les enfants ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et voulaient simplement retourner au chaud...

Toute cette mascarade la faisait bien rire... mais elle ne riait pas.

Elle pouvait sans mal voir les mangemorts dans le public, dans la garde et même parmi les représentants du gouvernement. Tellement reconnaissables, tellement sur leurs gardes, tellement peu crédible avec leurs faux airs méchants, leurs grimaces et leur mise en scène ridicule...

Une bonne blague,un piège tellement énorme que même Harry ne tombera pas dedans facilement.

Oh, il viendra, bien sûr, il vient toujours. Mais il sera préparé : il ne fera pas la même erreur qu'avec Sirius, pas cette fois.

-...et sa mort sera le symbole de la puissance de l'Angleterre contre les terroristes Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter ! termina le ministre avec un large mouvement du bras pour pointer sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

-**Avada...**

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

-**ked...**

Un hurlement coupa la formule et Hermione ne rouvrit pas les yeux, elle savait que Harry était arrivé.

-montre-toi, Voldemort, qu'on en finisse !

Lentement, sans perdre son sourire serein, Hermione ouvrit les paupières.

Harry était là, effectivement, de la neige se déposait dans ses cheveux noirs et sur sa lourde cape marron. Il était debout à la place du premier ministre qui gisait à présent sur le sol, la gorge transpercée de crocs de quelque animal étrange que Harry avait appelé.

Il se dressait fièrement, comme défiant le monde entier...

C'était sûrement ça qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, après la chaleur de ses étreintes : il avait acquis un certain charisme ces dernières années, qui le différenciait énormément du petit garçon maigrichon qui était arrivé en première année à Poudlard.

Hermione était fière de voir ce qu'il était devenu et elle gardait sûrement l'espoir d'y être pour quelque chose.

Sûrement, parce qu'elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Sûrement, parce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à penser clairement.

Sûrement, parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour comprendre ses sentiments.

Sûrement, parce qu'il était trop tard pour elle.

.

Ron était posté en haut d'un bâtiment, assis en tailleur pour regarder en bas, analysant le champ de bataille tandis que le vent fouettait ses cheveux roux.

Trois galions ensorcelés étaient devant lui qu'il touchait de temps à autre du bout des doigts pour vérifier leur chaleur.

Avec l'un d'entre eux, Ron communiquait avec Maugrey qui suivait ses directives et ordonnait aux aurors du côté de l'Ordre de s'infiltrer dans les rangs mangemorts ; avec un autre, Ron gardait contact avec l'arrière pour le tenir prêt à récupérer les blessés et avec la dernière pièce, Ron préviendrait Rogue du commencement des opérations.

Il neigeait, mais il faisait bon et le ciel était plutôt clair. Ron n'avait pas vraiment imaginé ce temps pour un moment aussi tragique, aussi important. Dans ses rêves (ses cauchemars plutôt), il faisait sombre, il pleuvait, ou alors il y avait une tempête, ou encore un soleil de plomb les épuisant dès les premiers sorts et ralentissant leurs mouvements... Mais pas de la neige blanche et une brise douce.

Ron observait donc, imperturbable, conscient de la présence de Harry, calme et droit, se tenant à ses côtés avec sa baguette en main.

-ça ira ? Demanda le roux.

Question idiote, certes, mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il était important de parler avant d'y aller. Même si c'est pour prononcer leurs derniers mots, même si c'était pour des paroles banales.

Qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent, cet instant restera à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire.

-ça ira. Le bien gagne toujours, non ?  
-pourquoi ce serait nous les gentils ? Répliqua Ron.

Harry se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea longuement, mais Ron n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il lui retourna juste son regard, serein.

Ou presque.

-parce que de notre point de vue, nous faisons ce que nous pensons de juste.  
-oui mais...  
-tu me fais confiance, Ron ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ron sourit d'un air confiant.

-ouais. Je te fais confiance.

Harry se pencha alors et déposa un baiser sur le sommet du front tacheté.

-voilà pourquoi on gagnera cette guerre, Ron.  
-et si c'était la fin ?  
-alors ce serait la meilleure fin qu'il puisse être.

Il l'enlaça un instant, comme s'il le faisait machinalement, comme s'il ne pensait déjà plus à rien. Ron se doutait bien que c'était le cas : Harry était très fort pour faire abstraction de certaines choses.

Puis il se redressa, jeta un dernier regard à la situation et demanda à son meilleur ami de prévenir Rogue.

Il invoqua alors une chimère qui se jeta sur le premier ministre, lui tranchant la gorge d'un simple coup de mâchoire avant de disparaître lentement. Harry transplana alors sur la scène d'exécution, devant Hermione, et appela Voldemort au combat.

Modifiant les instructions sur les galions, Ron sourit.

« Voilà pourquoi on gagnera cette guerre. » avait dit Harry.

Mais pourquoi cette déclaration sonnait si tristement faux dans l'esprit de Ron...

.

Le tissu dans son orbite sembla devenir incandescent quand Voldemort vit Potter débarquer près de la sang-de-bourbe, comme prévu.

C'était trop facile : il n'était venu qu'avec son trouillard de meilleur ami et quelques anciens aurors ayant trahis le ministère à son arrivée au pouvoir. Qui voulait-il vaincre avec une armée si ridicule ? Qui Potter comptait-il affronter avec si peu d'alliés ?

Il était ridicule, tout était ridicule !

Voldemort, furieux, envoya un avada droit sur son pire ennemi. Oh, bien sûr, il savait que ça ne se terminerait pas aussi vite, mais commencer par un mouvement incisif lui permettait toujours de se mettre dans de bonnes conditions pour combattre.

Potter évita le sort d'un mouvement d'épaules et contre-attaqua aussitôt en envoyant plusieurs sortilèges dans sa direction. Son visage était dénué de rage, contrairement à l'attaque du ministère et Voldemort, étrangement, apprécia ce soudain sang-froid chez ce garçon avec qui le destin l'avait lié par erreur.

Il entra alors en scène.

.

Draco observait.

Oh, bien sûr, Draco avait toujours observé : il n'était pas du genre à agir, à mettre son propre corps en danger, à se montrer courageux... Mais parfois, Draco aurait bien aimé être comme un griffondor, pouvoir jouer aussi un rôle dans le théâtre sanglant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

On lui avait appris à jouer le charmeur, on lui avait appris à être fourbe et attaquer par derrière, on lui avait appris à ruser, à mentir, à faire semblant... Mais jamais on ne lui avait pas appris à être courageux.

Alors Draco observait, et quand un mangemort passait trop près de lui, il l'abattait.

Le premier meurtre lui fit mal, les autres s'enchaînèrent.

Il ignorait que c'était si facile, de défendre quelqu'un avant de se défendre soi-même, de commettre des crimes sans avoir aussitôt envie de vomir.

Il semblerait que Dumbledore se soit trompé sur son compte : il était fait pour être un meurtrier.

Officiellement, il était mort. Officiellement, c'était un salaud. Officiellement, il était trop lâche pour intervenir...

Mais officieusement, hein ? En réalité ?

En réalité Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment intervenir, il ne parvenait pas à s'impliquer, il ne réussissait pas à s'affirmer. Draco faisait de son mieux pour ne pas déranger les vrais combattants et pour ennuyer le plus possible les ennemis, mais c'était bien tout.

Tant pis pour les légendes, c'était Potter le héros, pas lui.

Tant mieux pour le monde, vous me direz...

.

Neville découvrait, à son plus grand étonnement, que sa morsure avec l'espèce de serpent bizarre (celui de Harry apparemment) lui avait procuré certains pouvoirs, dont celui de se tordre dans des sens improbables et ainsi éviter de nombreux sorts qui fusaient vers lui.

Il avait aussi obtenu la désagréable habitude de mordre ses victimes, ce qui l'embarrassait toujours affreusement.

Dans cette bataille sanglante et désordonné, il tenait à se prouver à lui-même (et peut-être aussi aux autres) qu'il n'était plus le pauvre garçon faiblard et maladroit. Il tentait d'être le digne fils de ses parents et d'être fier de leur sacrifice. Il tentait d'être digne de la cause qu'il défendait.

Il voulait leur montrer à tous, il voulait être reconnu, pas un héros comme Harry, il n'était pas si ambitieux, mais un combattant qui aurait défendu le camp de la lumière.

Un combattant mort s'il le faut, mais mort au combat.

Comme ses parents, comme Dumbledore, comme tous ses gens merveilleux dont l'histoire et le peuple ne conserve pas les noms mais chante les louanges au combat.

Il se fichait bien qu'on ne se souvienne pas de son nom, ce n'était pas ça l'important, il se fichait bien des autres, de l'oubli après sa mort. Il fallait juste que sa vie n'ait pas servi à rien, et que l'ancien garçon inutile de Griffondor ait pu faire quelque chose de _bien _et de _fort_, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

.

Tout se déchaînait sur la place du village : les sorts des combattants, les coups des corps à corps, les invocations de Harry, les explosions du paysage, la panique des civils...

Pas de bataille rangée, non, cette guerre avait été trop secrète pour finir ainsi donc c'était simplement un combat désorganisé, les alliés se frappant parfois entre eux et les ennemis hésitant à aider leur maître dans la tempête violente qui l'opposait à Harry.

Pour ce duel, chacun parvenaient à viser l'angle mort de l'autre, mais le bouclier de Voldemort était trop puissant pour être transpercé tandis que la brume prévenait Harry de toute attaque autour de lui, lui permettant de les éviter.

Et puis, dans le ciel, le soleil sembla s'éteindre tant la brume devint épaisse. Appelée par son chevaucheur, elle recouvrit peu à peu le champ de bataille, étouffa chaque combattant ayant un masque de mangemorts, étranglant chaque membre du gouvernement... Puis quand elle sentit que l'humain voulant la contrôler n'en avait plus les capacités, elle commença à agir d'elle-même, dévorant le sol, les murs, les arbres...

Dévorant la vie de Harry.

.

Quand il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, Harry perdit sa concentration un très court instant... Mais ce fut suffisant pour lui être fatal puisque un premier sort de magie noire le frappa de plein fouet : le sortilège du requiem. Il avait appris ce que le requiem faisait en théorie, à Askaban, mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'expérimentait.

Et c'était certainement pire que tous les détraqueurs du monde.

Ce sortilège repassait en boucles les pires instants de sa vie et, contrairement aux détraqueurs, ce n'était pas la mort de sa mère. Comme un mauvais trip, Harry revoyait défiler sous ses yeux les moments les plus tendres de sa mémoire avant qu'ils ne se brisent de la plus cruelle des réalités...

C'est ainsi qu'il vit avec horreur une étreinte avec Sirius, douce et tendre. Suivie de son passage à travers le voile après l'Avada de Béatrix.

Il vit la ballade qu'il faisait avec Rémus, où on lui parla pour la première fois de ses parents... puis son regard lointain lorsqu'il lui ment sur le fait qu'il sera toujours là pour lui.

Il vit Jérémy dans les bras de Draco, les deux souriant plus ou moins, suivi du petit corps sanglant de Jérémy et du visage neutre de Draco serrant le pyjama contre lui.

Il vit le trio d'or lié comme jamais, puis la colère dans les yeux de Ron et le vide sidéral dans ceux de Hermione après toutes les tortures qu'on lui avait apparemment fait subir.

Et le dernier (le pire, bien sûr, le dernier est toujours le pire) Sirius qui revient à la vie, si fatigué, si tendre. Mais Sirius qui n'existe pas, puisque Sirius est un rêve, et qu'on ne fait pas revenir les morts à la vie. On ne fait jamais revenir les morts à la vie.

Alors Harry hurla. Il hurla comme il avait rarement hurlé, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans discontinuer.

Alors Harry craqua, il craqua comme il n'avait jamais craqué, et toute la magie qu'il contenait, toute cette magie en trop grosse quantité dans son trop petit corps, explosa dans l'air.

Ce fut comme une onde de choc qui renversa la plupart des sorciers présents sur scène.

Ron et Draco apparurent alors à ses côtés. Ils n'étaient pas censés venir, quand à Draco, il n'en avait même pas eu l'envie avant. Mais ils ne pouvaient rester là sans rien faire, ils ne pouvaient supporter la vue de Harry hurlant comme si sa vie en dépendait, il avait traversé trop de deuils, éprouvé trop de pertes, enduré trop d'entraînements pour que Ron et Draco laisse la torture continuer. Ils ne pouvaient voir leur meilleur ami ou plus grand rival être réduit à une poupée qu'un gamin un peu trop puissant peut malmener à sa guise.

Non, il avait trop souffert, avait trop combattu pour être réduit à ça.

Alors, d'un mouvement symétrique, ils brisèrent le sort et Harry s'écroula en haletant, sanglotant toujours mais ne hurlant plus. Face au plus grand mage noir du siècle, le roux et le blond paraissaient prêt à affronter le monde entier s'il le fallait.

Mais Voldemort n'était pas d'humeur patiente.

Il était fatigué, il était frustré et surtout ne tenait pas à perdre de temps à jouer avec des adolescents de premier cycle qui ne seraient jamais digne de l'affronter comme Potter le pouvait. Alors sans se soucier du fait que Draco aurait dû être mort, il fit un mouvement négligeant de la main qui les expulsa loin de _son_ adversaire.

Il n'y avait que Potter pour lui, il n'avait jamais existé que Potter depuis ses dix huit dernières années.

_Aucun d'entre eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_, disait la prophétie.

Voldemort résistait depuis longtemps à la mort, et Potter était appelé le Survivant. Tant que l'un d'entre eux continuerait, l'autre ne pouvait pas finir.

Il fallait qu'il y ait un meurtre, aujourd'hui, où ce serait la fin.

Mais Potter était à terre, il était tombé trop vite, sans spectacle, et Voldemort _refusait _de voir sa victoire sans qu'ils s'affrontent vraiment, avec une mise en scène si misérable, sans qu'ils mettent tout dans ce combat final !

-lève-toi Potter ! Cria-t-il en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas furieux. Fait face à ton destin !

Il comptait le frapper au ventre mais Potter avait bondit sur ses pieds et avait brandit sa baguette, à nouveau maître de lui bien qu'il semblait trembler légèrement.

-je suis debout, Tom, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il jeta un regard rapide aux deux corps inanimés qui gisaient de part et d'autre de lui mais son visage resta neutre quand il regarda à nouveau son ennemi. Il déclara alors, aussi froidement que calmement :

-et je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Voldemort sourit, sadique, et observa son adversaire, presque plié en deux, essoufflé... Ce spectacle le réjouissait sûrement autant qu'il le décevait.

Mais, puisque Potter n'arrivait plus à combattre, il allait lui donner une raison.

.

Severus n'avait jamais été très optimiste. Son enfance ne l'avait pas incité à avoir de l'espoir, le reste de sa vie non plus.

Dumbledore mentait bien, mais Severus encore mieux, et il avait depuis longtemps cessé de croire à toutes les paroles rassurantes du directeur. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir gagner la guerre, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir du bon côté. Pour une fois, ne pas être considéré comme le ''méchant'' de l'histoire.

Mais Potter était là, une nuisance au début, puis un espoir par la suite.

Severus, qui n'avait jamais accepté de croire en qui que ce soit, avait soudain eu confiance en ce gamin trop petit, en cet élève trop distrait, en ce héros beaucoup trop jeune. Il avait pris conscience du poids sur ses épaules et avait pris sa décision. Seul, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il avait choisi de défendre ce gamin, même au péril de sa vie.

C'était ce à quoi il pensait, à moitié allongé à l'écart de la bataille, apercevant de temps à autre un éclair, un corps, une explosion. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, alors qu'il était en train de mourir :

« Je ne verrais pas Harry gagner ».

.

Harry tentait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de sa magie et de la brume, mais il sentait cette dernière pomper sans demi-mesure dans son réservoir d'énergie et sa vue commençait à se brouiller visiblement.

En relevant la tête, Harry put voir la cape de son pire ennemi s'étirer soudain, attrapant sans douceur la gorge de Maugrey Fol'Oeil pour le tirer vers lui.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se redresser, mais son équilibre lui refusa ce privilège et il resta à moitié plié en deux, haletant, dévisageant avec horreur son plus cruel ennemi, Harry assistait sans rien dire à la pire vision qu'on lui montra, lui qui pourtant croyait avoir tout vu.

On lui prouva qu'il y avait toujours pire dans ce monde.

-dit-moi Potter...

Il pouvait voir le pan de cape qui étranglait Maugrey onduler à la faible lumière du soleil filtrant à travers la brume.

-il a perdu un œil et une jambe...

Maugrey se débattait légèrement, mais on voyait déjà qu'il manquait déjà d'air.

_Non..._

-et on les lui a remplacés...

_Impossible..._

-mais à ton avis, Potter...

Un craquement sec retentit, le corps imposant et quasi-artificiel de Maugrey s'affaissa sur lui-même, mou et inoffensif.

_IMPOSSIBLE !_

-pourra-t-on lui remplacer la tête ?

Celle-ci, coupée nette, tomba sur le sol et Harry se mit à hurler :

-salaud !

Voldemort sourit d'un air négligeant, et sa cape relâcha le cadavre sans qu'il prête la moindre attention au bruit sourd qu'il produisit en s'affalant sur le sol. Il répondit tranquillement :

-exactement, Potter. Alors affronte-moi la tête haute ! N'es-tu pas mon ennemi ?

Dans une poussée de contrôle inattendu, Harry reprit les commandes de la brume un court instant, juste assez longtemps pour dévorer sans compassion le bras droit de Voldemort, détruisant sa baguette et par là même sa capacité d'utiliser la magie.

Du moins l'espérait-il.

Harry entendit bien un hurlement, mais il ne vit plus rien : la brume avait fini de pomper toute l'énergie qu'il possédait.

Il s'effondra, à peu près en même temps que Voldemort.

Mais juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il distingua une silhouette floue, un peu plus loin.

Severus...

Il pensa alors, comme s'il était capable de toucher son ancien professeur par ses pensées, comme s'il pensait assez fort pour lui effleurer le cœur, pour lui pardonner de lui avoir fait subir ça...

_Faut pas croire, Sevi... Je suis pas aussi fort que tu ne le crois, j'ai beau avoir une puissance extraordinaire, j'ai fait autant de sacrifices que Voldemort. Plus même._

_Faut pas croire, Sevi... Je suis qu'un septième année banal qui en a trop eu à faire d'un coup._

_Faut pas croire, Sevi... je suis encore plus mortel que les autres humains : je suis dévoré par la brume..._

Le sang de Severus...


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 40 :**

Hermione était là, immobile, l'esprit dans le vague.

Elle n'était pas morte, non, mais pas vivante non plus. Depuis l'arrivée de Harry, son esprit s'était complètement détaché, et observait le monde, slalomant entre les flocons de neige sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Puis...

Puis elle vit le corps de Harry s'effondrer, et à droite, le corps inanimé de Ron, du sang roulant sur son front. Cela lui fit comme un coup d'électricité et elle tressaillit, reprenant toutes ses capacités mentales.

Non, pas eux !

Il y avait bien un sort, un sort qu'elle pouvait utiliser sans baguette ! Elle le connaissait par cœur, comme les six autres potentiellement utilisables à ce moment précis, elle les avait étudiés jusqu'à pouvoir les exécuter dans n'importe quelle situation. C'était le but qu'elle s'était fixée dès le début, depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcier, et elle le savait pertinemment !

Elle devait finir la mission, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort gagner, jamais !

Plaçant ses mains sur le sol, elle ferma les yeux et incanta.

La formule lui sembla durer des heures mais dans la réalité, cela se déroula en un instant, et un énorme éclair rouge sang se fracassa soudain sur le sol, à quelques mètres d'elle, détruisant par sa force plusieurs mangemorts mais ne parvenant pas à détruire son ennemi juré.

L'utilisation de cette magie l'avait vidée de ses forces, et elle se sentit tomber en avant, le cœur battant dans ses tempes comme un tambour. S'affalant sans aucune grâce, elle contempla un court instant les corps inanimés et les quelques cadavres qu'elle ne pouvait identifier, avant que sa vue ne se brouille complètement.

Finalement, on ne peut sûrement pas contourner les prophéties...

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle serait toujours incapable de battre le boss final...

.

-battez en retraite ! Hurla soudain Minerva McGonagall en envoya des étincelles bleues dans le ciel. Repliez-vous et ramenez les blessés à l'arrière !  
-Minerva, vous...Essaya d'intervenir Flitwick mais elle ne le laissa pas finir en reprenant avec vigueur :  
-abattez les mangemorts survivants et repliez-vous, ALLEZ !  
-c'est impossible, essaya à nouveau le petit professeur, Potter est...

Elle se tourna vers lui, furibonde, et déclara sèchement :

-Potter et ses amis sont prisonniers, mais _nous _non. Repliez les prisonniers et suivez mes ordres !  
-mais la prophétie... sans Potter nous...  
-si Potter survit encore, cela réglera la question. Dans le cas contraire, nous serons seuls, alors n'imaginez pas un seul instant que nous serons finis sans lui.

Minerva ne perdait pas espoir.

Elle _devait _gagner cette foutue guerre, trop de sacrifices avaient été faits pour qu'elle abandonne aujourd'hui.

La perte de ses élèves la touchait personnellement, bien sûr, le nier aurait été un mensonge. Mais ils étaient en guerre, et les sentiments personnels n'étaient plus la priorité. Même si ça faisait mal, même si c'était dur.

Elle serait forte, elle se l'était juré il y a bien des années.

.

Harry était inconscient, physiquement, mais intérieurement il était plongé dans un rêve (encore un) étrange.

_Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait._

_-où est-ce que je suis...  
-dans la gare de King Cross, je crois..._

_Il sursauta et se tourna vivement._

_Dos à lui était assis un autre garçon, qui semblait légèrement plus jeune que lui. La tête dans les mains, il ne se tourna pas vers lui mais Harry le reconnut sans mal :_

_-Tom Jedusor ?  
-oui.  
-pourquoi est-on là ?  
-je suis déjà venu ici à plusieurs reprises... Mais j'ignorais que ta représentation de la mort serait la même que moi...  
-de... hein ?_

_Tom se tourna alors et montra son visage jeune à son ennemi de toujours, l'air impassible._

_-j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais au courant pour les horcruxes...  
-ouais...  
-et bien, lorsque l'on est trop proche de la mort, comme par exemple quand on sépare son âme, on plonge dans un lieu à part, entre la vie et... le reste. La représentation de ce lieu varie en fonction de la personne, c'est pour ça que je m'étonnais de te voir là.  
-c'est parce que c'est le train qui nous a tous les deux amené dans ce monde magique où on a eu le droit de vivre pour la première fois. Vu notre enfance et nos ressemblances, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça._

_Se remettant dos à Harry, Tom poussa une tranquille exclamation d'approbation._

_-ça veut dire que tu as été proche de la mort ?  
-remercie ta sang-de-bourbe.  
-elle est douée, commenta Harry.  
-peut-être, mais elle va mourir.  
-on meurt tous un jour.  
-sauf moi.  
-peut-être._

_Harry regarda plus attentivement l'immense pièce blanche, essayant de revoir la gare qu'il était habitué à fréquenter._

_ C'est alors qu'il les vit, plusieurs petites formes couvertes de sang se tordant de douleur dans un coin un peu éloigné des deux garçons, gémissant sourdement._

_Suivant son regard, Tom expliqua :_

_-avant, il y en avait sept. Un pour chacun de mes horcruxes, mais tu as à tué un certain nombre. Enfin, toi et le vieux fou.  
-qui sont-ils ?  
-des morceaux de moi. Tu les as pas mal malmenés, ils étaient plus beaux avant._

_Harry resta un moment silencieux, troublé par la voix calme de son ennemi. Il finit par demander d'un air méfiant :_

_-pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?_

_L'autre haussa les épaules, toujours aussi calme :_

_-qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, Potter ? Dès que je me réveillerais, je donnerais l'autorisation de te tuer, alors que tu en saches plus maintenant ou jamais, ça ne change pas grand chose finalement._

_Le silence s'installa un court moment avant que, finalement, Tom reprenne la parole :_

_-est-ce que tu as peur de mourir, Harry Potter ?  
-moins que toi, j'imagine. Je m'y suis préparé.  
-mais tu as aussi sacrifié des choses pour vivre, n'est-ce pas ?  
-pas mon âme.  
-ah non ? Ricana le serpentard. Tu crois donc que seule la magie peut briser une âme ?_

_Harry sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas tort..._

_Il alla s'asseoir contre le mage noir, sentant son dos contre le sien. J__amais il n'avait été aussi proche sans avoir envie de le tuer._

_Ils étaient juste... calmes._

_-je pourrais les détruire maintenant.  
-qui ?  
__-tes trucs là... Les espèces de petits corps rouges.__  
-pourquoi faire ?  
-ben, pour te rendre mortel.  
-tu ne pourrais pas.  
-bien sûr que je pourrais.  
-je n'en crois pas un mot._

_Harry se leva alors et alla jusqu'au groupe qui gémit encore plus fort à son arrivé, comme pour l'apitoyer ou au contraire par crainte de lui._

_-tu n'as pas peur, Tom ?  
-je n'ai pas de raison de l'être._

_Harry prit alors un des petit corps poisseux de sang et le brandit au-dessus de sa tête._

_Il jeta un regard de défi à Tom qui ne tiqua même pas, continuant de le regarder calmement._

_Harry sourit et ramena la créature contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras comme on le fait avec un bébé en disant :_

_-je sais pas si tu me connais bien ou si tu me sous-estimes, Tom.  
-l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.  
-tu es arrogant.  
-et toi tu as perdu._

_Harry accusa tranquillement le coup, la créature dans ses bras ayant cessé de gémir, comme un bébé qui se calme._

_Il n'était pas effrayé par son apparence, ni dégoutté par sa texture poisseuse. Ça lui semblait juste naturel, malgré toute la magie noire qui avait servi pour la créer._

_Il lui semblait qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça, maintenant._

_-dit Tom ?  
-quoi ?  
-ça veut dire que c'est toi qui a gagné, alors ?  
-évidemment, c'est moi._

_Harry sourit tristement et reposa l'être qui recommença à gémir au contact du sol._

_Il revint vers Tom et s'assit à nouveau dans son dos, s'appuyant sur lui sans crainte ni pudeur. Il dit alors d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre mais qui ne l'était sûrement pas :  
_

_-j'ai pas envie d'avoir perdu...  
-tu penses qu'il suffit de dire ça d'un air malheureux pour que je te laisse la victoire ?_

_Harry sourit._

_-j'imagine que non. Pourtant, ce serait bien._

_L'autre eut un petit rire silencieux qui secoua légèrement Harry. Le silence s'installa un moment et Harry finit par reprendre, fixant le plafond sans ciller :_

_-et toi, Tom, tu aurais préféré perdre ?  
-la question ne se pose pas._

_Bien sûr que si, elle se posait._

_-tu aurais préféré, conclut Harry.  
-peut-être.  
-c'est sûr.  
-j'ai gagné dans tous les cas, et toi tu es en train de te réveiller.  
-d'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.  
-non, c'est un adieu._

_Tom était à nouveau seul dans la gare blanche._

.

Harry s'éveilla. Il était dans une cellule close au plafond haut et au sol en pierre, sans même une fenêtre ou une porte à barreaux. Juste de grosses briques noires et un vent glacé venant des rares fissures en hauteur.

-je suis désolé, Harry, j'ai perdu...

Hermione, la traîtresse, garda le regard sur le sol tandis que Harry se redressait en position assise.

Ron, la tête rejetée en arrière, avait la mâchoire tremblante, mais ne répondit rien.

Draco est mort, Harry l'avait vu. Sévi', il ne survivra sûrement pas. Maugrey a péri lui aussi, et là c'est plus que sûr.

_Et Jérémy, bien sûr, Jérémy..._

Il y avait sûrement des survivants, des fuyards, mais dans combien de temps les mangemorts les rattraperont, maintenant que Voldemort a gagné ? Définitivement gagné. Que deviendra Poudlard ? Que deviendra Lisandra ? Que deviendront les moldus ? Et Marie ?

Qui restera-t-il en vie, à part eux trois ?

Le trio d'or réuni... c'était si pittoresque, cette situation...

-c'est de ma faute, c'est parce que je suis allé voir Voldemort au lieu de continuer à te faire confiance... J'ai cru que je pourrais gagner cette guerre sans toi, et maintenant, maintenant...

Hermione éclata en sanglot.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le courage de la réconforter, elle n'avait pas tort de toute manière. C'était de sa faute, de la faute de sa putain de confiance envers son cerveau !

-pourquoi tu y es allée seule, Hermione ? Demanda pourtant Harry au bout d'un moment.  
-tu n'étais pas prêt... Tu ne pouvais pas Harry, et je pensais... J'espérais...  
-et moi alors ? S'exclama Ron. Si tu m'avais demandé de t'accompagner, on aurait peut-être eu une chance !

Elle sourit tristement et le regarda avec une indulgence qui fit frissonner Harry de colère.

-non, tu es trop proche de Harry d'un point de vue personnel... Tu as du mal à le voir comme l'élu, tu n'aurais pas su te sacrifier pour lui.

Ron eut envie de s'énerver, de crier, de nier... Mais il était trop épuisé pour cela.

Il se contenta de soupirer, et Harry baissa la tête.

Il y avait bien l'élu d'un côté, et Harry de l'autre... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise, mais cela faisait mal de voir que d'autres que lui même l'avaient remarqué...

-Harry, il y a encore... une solution...

.

Draco rajusta son sac sur l'épaule et prit sa route sans un regard en arrière : il avait transplané loin de toute manière, il n'y avait plus rien à regarder.

Il avait joué les morts puis s'était relevé, s'était dépoussiéré, était calmement allé embrasser le front livide de son parrain, avait ramassé sur les autres cadavres quelques pièces de monnaie, quelques capes plus chaudes que la sienne, puis était parti.

Potter capturé (et cette fois bien capturé), l'Ordre n'avait plus aucune chance.

Or, Draco ne tenait pas à vivre dans un régime dicté par Voldemort, non, il préférait encore abandonner tout le monde que de vivre ça. Oh, bien sûr, son père lui manquerait, mais il était trop attaché à Potter, il n'aurait pas réussi à partir, il n'aurait pas compris Draco.

Parce que Draco n'abandonnait pas vraiment, au fond, il avait prévu son coup.

Orienter les recherches de Granger était tellement facile, et jeter quelques sortilèges d'attractivité sur les livres était d'une facilité déconcertante. Et il savait très bien que, dans leur cachot pitoyable, la miss je-sais-tout devait certainement dévoiler les secrets de ce bouquin sacré à Potter.

C'était Potter le héros.

Ça avait toujours été lui.

Alors Draco, marchant sur le petit chemin pittoresque, se remit à chanter la comptine qu'il avait tant détestée il fut un temps, mais qui portait tant d'espoir à présent :

-Potter est notre héros, il est un Sauveur.

Il ramassa un caillou et joua en le jetant puis le rattrapant, continuant la mélodie :

-Potter est le plus fort, de tous les vainqueurs...

Il échappa le caillou et le bruit de sa chute le troubla. Sa voix trembla légèrement :

-car malgré tous les ennemis...

Une larme roula sur sa joue mais il termina tout de même :

-jamais il ne périt...

.

Harry réfléchit un moment, troublé par les mots de sa meilleure amie.

Il murmura en se concentrant fortement, pour être sûr de ne pas dire n'importe quoi :

-mais nous ne pouvons pas comme ça, mon esprit est avec Lucius... Si je pars sans la Claïna, je deviendrais fou, non ?  
-si ce n'est que ça, Harry Potter, j'ai un cadeau pour toi...

Rita Skeeter se tenait dans leur cellule, l'air aussi arrogante que d'habitude bien que quelques cicatrices zébraient toutes les surfaces de peau visible. Dans sa main, l'esprit de Harry semblait dormir.

-mais que...

La journaliste se pencha en avant et posa le petit être sur l'épaule de Harry.

-peut-être que je n'ai plus si envie que ça que mon rêve se réalise, très cher Survivant. La folie, c'est fatiguant à la longue, après tout... Alors, métrais-tu fin à la guerre grâce à moi ?

.

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux, Nagini n'était pas là, ce matin encore, son cœur (organe bien utile qu'à lui diffuser du sang dans le corps, n'est-ce pas ?) battait doucement et son cerveau était rempli d'images.

D'images de Potter.

Potter qui a perdu, cette fois.

Enfin ?

Il se redressa, alla voir ses mangemorts, lança plusieurs doloris, sourit cruellement, fêta la victoire.

Repoussa l'exécution de Potter.

Oh, bien sûr, il savait que sa mort était inévitable, bien sûr, il le savait définitivement. Mais ce _happy__end_ ne lui convenait peut-être pas vraiment.

Cela ne manquait-il pas de rayons, de magie, de couleurs ?

Lui, héritier de Serpentard, avait toujours tant aimé le spectaculaire... Cette exécution ridicule ne manquait-elle pas de vagues ?

Il soupira.

Bien sûr, que ça manquait de vagues...

.

Harry priait.

_Mon dieu._

_Si tu existes, je voulais te dire pardon pour les personnes que j'ai tué, je voulais te dire pardon pour celles que je n'ai pas tué, aussi._

_Mon dieu._

_Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, et que tu sauves mon frère et ma sœur de cœur, ces deux personnes si merveilleuses que j'ai aimé plus que ma vie. Que j'ai tenté de sauver de ma vie, même si j'ai échoué._

_Je voudrais que tu les sauves car c'est de ma faute s'ils en sont là, et qu'ils méritent tellement plus que je ne peux leur offrir._

_Mon dieu._

_Permet leur de vivre à nouveau, permet leur de vivre heureux, permet leur de ne pas connaître la guerre._

_Je ne veux pas que mes erreurs ruinent leur vie, s'il te plaît._

_Mon dieu._

_Exécute mes dernières volontés, je me suis confessé, j'ai admis mon âme souillée, je voudrais me repentir, je te laisse me punir comme il se doit._

_En échange, je te demande la rédemption de mes deux meilleurs amis..._

_Si tu existes vraiment, si je prie assez fort, exauce donc la dernière prière d'un Sauveur raté..._

.

Hermione priait elle aussi, comme Harry, mais pas Ron.

Ron ne voulait pas croire en un dieu, Ron ne croyait qu'en Merlin, et Merlin avait été aussi un héros vaincu.

Alors Ron attendait comme le meilleur ami qu'il était : les meilleurs amis attendent toujours.

Il avait toujours été celui à la traîne, l'ami du héros, l'ami de la première de la classe, le petit frère du dragonnier, le petit frère du préfet-en-chef, le petit frère des jumeaux farceurs, le grand frère de la traîtresse. Il avait toujours été celui qui n'agissait pas. Il aurait bien dit que le rôle lui convenait, il aurait bien fait semblant, encore, mais là c'était trop tard.

Et Ron n'aimait pas faire semblant de toute manière.

Alors il ne priait pas, il attendait juste que la magie ancienne marche à nouveau, sauve à nouveau Harry, sauve à nouveau le monde, le sauve lui et Hermione.

Ron attendait et sa virilité en prenait un coup tant il avait envie de pleurer.

Tant pis pour le monde, pour une fois, Ron aurait aimé être égoïste et partir tout seul, partir loin, jamais revenir, jamais se souvenir.

L'amnésie de Lockart lui sembla bien enviable, pour la première fois de sa vie. La position des serpentards aussi, d'ailleurs : la lâcheté avait ses avantages.

Mais Ron ne le fit pas remarquer à voix haute.

Il se contenta d'attendre.

.

Viuma était furieuse, on lui enlevé son Harry, on lui enlevait son promis.

Elle était vampire, une reine face aux humains ! Elle ne tolérait pas un tel affront ! De rage, elle rasa plusieurs hectares de la forêt tandis que, à l'écart, Charlie fixait le ciel vide de dragon.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment être là...

Il avait toujours aimé dresser des dragons, faire face à un immense saurien qui peut tuer son dresseur si jamais celui-ci a le moindre instant d'hésitation, le moindre instant de faiblesse. Il aimait ce danger mais maintenant on lui avait privé sans état d'âme : les dragons n'aiment pas les vampires.

Il n'aimait pas être un vampire, mais il restait reconnaissant envers Harry pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Le meilleur ami de son petit frère avait toujours été si gentil et si fragile que Charlie avait douté de sa force, pourtant tant vantée par le ministère (et le reste de la communauté sorcière d'ailleurs).

Non, Harry était un garçon sur qui on avait placé un poids qu'il ne méritait pas, et Charlie comprenait le concept. Sûrement à cause de sa condition de vampire.

Mais Charlie avait été heureux des moments passés avec Harry au terrier, puis en Roumanie. Il avait été heureux de découvrir l'adolescent plein de vie avec son humour un peu spécial, ravi de rencontrer sa tendresse et sa bienveillance, charmé par son sourire et ses secrets.

Charlie était fier d'avoir pu lui fournir un dragon (son dernier) en guise de cadeau de fin de son humanité.

Mais il était quand même triste.

Parce qu'il sentait que tout se terminait maintenant.

.

Draco arriva soudain à destination, et s'enroula dans ses capes, le regard fixé sur l'horizon où le soleil se couchait enfin dans une explosion de couleurs chaudes malgré le vent glacé qui fouettait la plaine.

Il s'assit et sortit la toile et la peinture qu'il avait achetée avec les galions piqués sur les cadavres avant de venir. D'une main maladroite et en de larges coups de pinceaux, il représenta toutes les variantes de couleurs, du rouge sang au jaune or, et ses yeux d'éternels débutants eurent l'impression de voir un deuxième soleil se coucher devant lui.

Il sourit doucement, parce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça, sans jamais en avoir eut le courage jusqu'à maintenant.

Peur que ce soit moche, peur qu'il n'excelle pas en quelque chose, peur d'être ridicule.

Il n'y eut pourtant rien de tout ça.

Il reposa la toile à ses côtés, sachant que la peinture n'aura pas le temps de sécher.

Au moment où le soleil ne fut plus qu'un minuscule point rouge entre deux arbres, au loin, Harry disparut du temps.

Et tout le reste disparut à son tour, tout comme le sourire serein de Draco Malfoy...

* * *

_Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre !_**  
**

_Vous avez le droit de pleurer si vous voulez, ou de me laisser un mot qui ressemblera à tous les coups à "c'est quoi cette fin de chapitre j'ai rien comprit !"  
_

_Ouais, je sais, je suis chiante, mais j'aime ça u_u  
_

_Un petit merci spécial à mon bêta que j'ai fait souffrir aujourd'hui (et hier, et avant-hier, et aussi demain et les jours à venir...) et qui a corrigé ce chapitre malgré le peu de motivation que je lui ai fourni.  
_

_Voilà, merci d'avoir lu :)_

* * *

_les quelques questions que j'ai reçut :  
_

**Harry va t il survivre et va t il avoir des séquelles ?**  
oui, et (évidemment) oui

**Harry va t il enfin avoir une relation et avec qui (dans le cas où il survit) ?**  
heu... tu verras bien, c'est compliqué...

**Severus va t il survivre ?**  
on ne le saura jamais, mais sûrement, oui u_u


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 41 :**

Harry savait qu'Hermione aimait la neige, que Ron aimait les échecs, que Lucius aimait les nuages, que Malfoy aimait Jérémy, que Jérémy aimait la fraîcheur, que Severus aimait la chaleur, que Lisandra aimait l'herbe haute, que Tom aimait sa présence, que Colin aimait la lumière, que Luna aimait le soleil, que Neville aimait le calme, que Ginny aimait le vent, que Blaise aimait les fleurs, que Cho aimait la pluie, qu'Olivier aimait l'ordre, que Cédric aimait l'eau, que Seamus aimait rire, que Dean aimait le rire de Seamus, que Dudley aimait la nuit, que Sirius aimait le passé...

Et maintenant il n'y avait plus d'ennemi, plus d'ami, plus rien que ces quelques constatations vides de sentiments.

_Et toi Ryry, dit-moi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?_

Ryry n'aimait rien, Ryry était triste, Ryry était seul.

Parce que Ryry ne vivait que pour quelqu'un, parce qu'on lui a dit qu'il devait le tuer. On avait pas demandé l'avis de Ryry, mais Ryry était gentil, alors il a accepté.

Dumbledore (aimait le citron) lui avait assuré que c'était l'amour de Lily (aimait quoi ?) qui l'avait sauvé, mais Ryry n'était pas capable d'aimer, parce qu'il était un mauvais papa : Jérémy (aimait les câlins) était mort, et aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas aimer correctement : ses relations avec Ginny (n'aimait pas sa cellule) et Cho (aimait Cédric) avaient été un désastre. L'amitié ça allait, mais Hermione (aimait la crème anglaise) et Ron (aimait le poulet) étaient restés derrière lui.

Encore.

Ryry était donc seul, même si normalement il y avait toujours Tom (aimait les serpents) avec lui, cette fois, Tom et lui n'étaient plus liés.

Ryry n'aimait pas la solitude.

Alors Harry avait repensé à ce qu'il avait fait, il avait trahi les attentes de Dumbledore et avait appris plein de magies interdites, il avait fait un pacte avec la brume, avait défié la mort pour ramener Sirius, avait pardonné à Tom pour l'achever en temps que gentil et non pas en temps qu'ennemi.

Mais ils n'avaient pas réussis.

Le destin était décidément pas très clément envers eux, et ils les avaient forcés, jusqu'au bout, à choisir un vainqueur : un méchant vainqueur et un gentil vaincu. Et ce fut Voldemort le vainqueur, tandis que Tom et Harry semblaient vaincus en même temps.

Ils _étaient_ vaincus en même temps...

Mais ils ne voulaient pas perdre !

.

Harry apparut à Godric Hollow, 17ans avant la mort de Ron et Mione. 1an après sa naissance...

Il déglutit, c'était cette maison...

Harry y entra, le couple se figea de surprise et le regarda.

Harry les fixa, ses parents...

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur Voldemort, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Harry prononça :

-**Avada Kedavra !**

Une lumière verte zébrée de fil d'or éclaira soudain la maison, si puissante qu'elle contraignit tout le monde à fermer les yeux... Sauf Harry, qui ne cillapas. L'homme sous sa cape noir fut propulsé contre la porte, puis il s'écroula, Lily Potter cria. Harry baissa sa baguette, la rangea.

Il sortit alors de sa cape plusieurs objets brisés, un médaillon, une coupe en or, un journal en cuir, un diadème et une bague. Il les posa un après l'autre à côté du cadavre de sa Némésis, presque avec tendresse...

Les horcruxes étaient détruits, le mage noir ne ressusciterait plus, même avec son sang, même avec tout le sang du monde...

C'était enfin fini...

-c'était Voldemort... Vous ne risquez plus rien.

James Potter commença à parler, Harry ne le comprenait pas, il n'entendait qu'un bruissement indistinct, comme si son cerveau refusait complètement de savoir ce qu'il lui disait.

Trop de fatigue, trop de lassitude, trop d'envie que tout cela se finisse enfin...

Il l'ignora donc, et commença à monter à l'étage. Lily lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter, mais c'était comme si Harry ne la sentait pas, il continua son ascension.

Le bébé pleurait si fort, Harry ne voulait plus s'entendre pleurer.

Il ouvrit la porte de la petite chambre.

-ne pleure plus, Ryry...

Il ouvrit la porte de la petite chambre.

-ne pleure plus, Ryry...

L'enfant se tut, et l'observa curieusement. Harry rejoint le berceau et se plaça tout contre. Le bébé tendit ses petites mains, Harry le prit dans ses bras, le prenant tout contre lui comme on entoure son propre ventre quand on est malade. L'enfant le regardait, et Harry sourit :

-tu grandiras bien, petit, je compte sur toi pour être reconnaissant à la vie, elle sera moins cruelle qu'avec moi, promis...

L'enfant éclata de rire, un rire clair, cristallin. Un rire comme il n'en avait plus depuis bien longtemps.

-je suis content que tu puisses vivre heureux, Ryry.

Harry sourit.

Oui, cet enfant pourra rire sincèrement tout au long de sa vie, il aura des moments de doutes et de douleurs, comme n'importe qui, mais il vivra heureux.

L'enfant mit ses mains sur les joues de l'adolescent et sourit, silencieux.

Harry tourna ses yeux émeraude vers Lily et James qui les observait avec appréhension, comme s'il craignait que Harry fasse du mal au bébé... Même si il n'en avait aucune intention, il fut rassuré par ces regards.

Les yeux de Lily s'attardèrent sur les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les yeux verts si brillants de Harry, il savait qu'elle était en train de comprendre.

-prenez soin de moi, élevez-moi avec tendresse, mais ne me gâtez pas trop ! Et dites merci à Dumbledore de ma part, il a fait de son mieux pour moi, et je sais qu'il vivra encore longtemps ici. Et à Severus aussi, et aux Weasley, et à Sir...

Il se tut, sourit tristement avec une légère grimace puis secoua la tête.

-non, juste à Severus. Les autres, je leur dirais moi-même en grandissant. Dites juste à Severus que c'est lui qui m'a permis d'aller si loin, de survivre aussi longtemps.

Il se tourna vers l'homme et lui demanda avec une légère hésitation :

-pardonne lui, papa, c'est vraiment une personne formidable.

L'enfant rigola à nouveau, Harry se retourna vers lui. Il appliqua alors son front contre celui de l'enfant, avec douceur…

Ils se sourirent, Harry ferma les yeux.

-bonne vie, Ryry

Et fusionnèrent doucement, Harry Potter sauveur du monde sorcier devenant transparent, comme de la fumée. L'enfant se mettant à gazouiller, avalant la brume sans arrêter de sourire. Puis il finit sur le sol, assis sur sa couche, le visage un peu grave, mais pas triste.

Il se mit à quatre pattes, mais ne parvint pas à se lever, il retomba sur les fesses.

Il explosa de rire, et roula sur le dos.

James alla le prendre dans ses bras, les sourcils froncés.

-Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-c'était notre fils... James, c'était notre fils l'Élu, et il a vaincu Voldemort...

Sur le front de l'enfant, une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'était formée, non plus en temps que symbole de la survie face à Voldemort, mais en signe d'un futur qui n'existera jamais, d'un avenir douloureux qui était effacé par le rire d'un enfant, d'une guerre qui n'aura plus jamais lieu...

**FIN**

* * *

_Il reste encore un petit épilogue, très cher lecteurs, merci d'avoir suivit mon travail (et celui de mon bêta bien sur u_u) jusqu'au bout !  
_


	43. Chapter 43

_la fin à fait autant d'heureux que l'inverse, je crois, et voir l'écart entre "ça ne pouvait pas se finir autrement" et "je suis très déçu par la fin" était plutôt surprenant, mais intéressant u_u J'ai beaucoup aprécier le "c'est la fin la plus spé que j'ai jamais vu !" de Guest^^  
_

_Un petit mot aussi à Karoru qui m'a laissé un message adorable qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir.  
_

_Alors voilà, merci pour votre soutien, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai put aller jusque là.  
_

_Un merci spécial à mon bêta aussi, qui a sut me supporter, m'engueuler et me soutenir depuis le début (et que j'ai supporté, engueulé et soutenu aussi, mais là n'est pas la question :p) et corriger tooooooooutes les fautes de mes textes (ça par contre ce n'était pas réciproque...) même quand elles faisaient très peur.  
_

* * *

_**message important** :_

_fanfiction à commencé une "purge" des fanfiction et en supprime sous prétexte qu'elles sont trop violentes, à caractère sexuel, ou encore simplement issus d'une chanson, pour arrêter le massacre, signez la pétition s'il vous plait !  
_

_www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#_

_(ne pouvant mettre le lien entier là dessus, essayer de le trouver avec ça, sinon je le met __sur mon profil)_  


* * *

_message à nushan ynis à qui je n'ai pas put répondre directement pourquoi trouves-tu que c'est tiré par les cheveux ? Ton avis m'intéresse, pourrais-tu activer tes messages privés qu'on en parle directement plutôt ?_

* * *

**Épilogue**

-bon anniversaire Harry !

Sur l'immense gâteau qu'avaient préparé Lily et Molly, treize bougies étaient posées, brûlant doucement à la moldue. Ron bavait presque en regardant la pièce montée tandis que Hermione, à ces côtés, débattait avec Neville pour savoir quelle plante était la meilleure pour pousser dans tel ou tel environnement. Un peu plus loin, Dean faisait la courte échelle à son meilleur ami pour que ce dernier arrive à mettre un cadeau particulièrement gros tout en haut de la pille, sous les rires des jumeaux Weasley et de Cédric.

Mais ce n'était pas tout ce joyeux monde qui attirait les regards, mais bien le jeune garçon brun assis entre le dragonnier le plus reconnu d'Europe et le plus noble sang-pur de serpentard.

En effet, Harry et Draco avaient toujours été extrêmement proches depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard express, bien qu'ils aient été envoyés dans des maisons différentes lors de leur première année. Ils n'avaient rencontré Charlie que bien plus tard, quand Harry se rapprocha de Ron car ils étaient dans la même maison.

-venez goutter au gâteau les enfants !

Trépignant de joie, tous les invités vinrent s'asseoir autour de la table tandis que les maraudeurs tendaient presque aussitôt leur assiette (surtout Rémus d'ailleurs, malgré son habitude à rester calme et serein, il avait beaucoup de mal à résister au chocolat que préparait Lily).

-Severus, tu es en retard ! S'exclama Lily en le voyant enfin arriver.  
-j'avais une potion sur le feu et je ne...  
-allez allez, intervint James en s'imposant entre eux deux et plaçant une part de gâteau sous le nez du maître des potions. Ce n'est pas un jour de dispute, mais l'anniversaire de Harry, alors mange et contente-toi de profiter d'une mixture ni gluante, ni bouillante.

James sourit doucement tandis que Severus prenait l'assiette avec un sourire crispé.

-ça s'appelle un gâteau au chocolat, et ça ne soigne ni les brûlures, ni les morsures... Mais c'est bon.

Harry se moqua gentiment de lui tandis que Charlie commençait à servir l'invité d'honneur puis Draco.

Leur étrange amitié n'était pas la seule chose singulière chez Harry Potter. En effet, autre que sa si célèbre cicatrice, il en avait une autre bien moins connue au creux de son dos, il y avait une rond de chair mise à nue, qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que les années passaient sans que ça n'ai jamais dérangé le garçon.

Et puis, il y avait une toute dernière chose, bien plus secrète mais encore plus extraordinaire.

Harry était chevaucheur de brume.

Car la brume n'était pas traîtresse et, si le dû était payé, elle ne retirait pas sa soumission à un maître. Or Harry, l'autre Harry, avait payé bien plus que de sa vie pour le contrôle qu'il avait eu sur elle, et qu'importe que ce futur ait été supprimé des mémoires de l'univers la brume, elle, n'oubliait pas.

C'est ainsi que la brume s'était occupée du nourrisson, l'empêchant de tomber, de se faire mal, de se blesser, l'aidant à s'endormir, à se concentrer, à se détendre. La brume était tendre et l'enfant l'aimait en retour.

Peu de mortels méritaient la brume, encore moins avait la force de la supporter plus de quelques secondes, seuls deux avaient survécu à elle. Et Harry était l'un d'entre eux. Alors Harry était devenu le dieu de la brume et elle acceptait cette soumission, comme elle avait accepté Merlin.

La brume était aussi puissante que sincère.

Et elle aimait Harry.

Alors que l'anniversaire touchait à sa fin, on toqua à la porte, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

Lily demanda à voix haute si on attendait encore quelqu'un, mais en voyant les épaules se hausser un peu partout, alla prudemment ouvrir la porte.

Derrière se tenaient deux jeunes filles dont l'une devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Harry, tandis que l'autre était légèrement plus vieille. L'une d'entre elle portait un carton dans les bras, et elles étaient vêtues comme des moldues.

-bonjour madame, est-ce que Harry Potter est là s'il vous plaît ?

Surprise, elle hocha la tête et s'écarta, les laissant entrer.

Elles traversèrent la pièce, Ketlinne saluant timidement ceux qui les dévisageaient tandis que Véronica se dirigeait vers Harry sans le quitter des yeux, le transperçant de son regard clair.

Une fois face à lui, elle hésita un peu mais le sourire doux que lui accorda le garçon lui redonna courage et elle tendit vers lui le carton qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-c'est pour te remercier. On sait que c'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu être à l'abri jusqu'à maintenant, le go... go...  
-le gobelin nous a donné ton adresse, la secourra Ketlinne avec un sourire doux. On sait que tu n'es pas exactement la même personne, puisque tu étais presque adulte à l'époque et que maintenant tu as mon âge, et on comprend que le monde magique puisse être trop compliqué pour nous.  
-alors accepte ce cadeau.

Harry se leva, faisant fit des regards des autres, et saisit le carton doucement avant de soulever le couvercle.

-j'avais cru comprendre que tu aimais beaucoup ses animaux, quand tu es venu. Enfin, pour le peu que je m'en souvienne, j'étais un peu trop jeune et Ketlinne n'avait que un an, donc on en est pas sûre mais... Enfin, voilà.

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres de Harry qui posa le carton à terre avant de sortir le grand serpent blanc qu'il prit tout contre lui.

Il y eut quelques exclamations surprises ou effrayées et elles craignirent un instant d'avoir fait une erreur, mais le sourire du garçon les en dissuada rapidement. Il les remercia bruyamment et entoura le serpent autour de son cou, le caressant avec tendresse.

-est-ce que le futur vous a dit la relation qu'on avait ?

Si cette phrase plongea la plupart des invités dans l'incompréhension, elle tira pourtant un hoquet de surprise à Lily et James qui ne lui avaient pourtant jamais vraiment expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé pour la mort de Voldemort.

-il a dit qu'on avait sauvé... heu, sa fille apparemment. Enfin, qu'on avait aidé à la sauver au moins, enfin, je sais plus exactement, mais on ne se connaissait pas beaucoup apparemment. Il nous avait laissé ce mot, tiens.

Ketlinne sortit de sa poche une petite pochette en cuir d'où elle sortit un parchemin plié en quatre qu'elle tendit au garçon.

« _je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, mais vous en valez la peine. Je sais qu'on ne se connaissait pas bien, à part les quelques fois où on a but quelques verres, vous, Lisandra et moi. Je sais aussi qu'au moment où je vous écris ce mot vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de mon identité, mais un jour revenez me voir, j'aurais l'âge de Ketlinne je crois, alors j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on devienne amis._

_En attendant, vous ne serez jamais dans le besoin, je me suis assuré qu'il y ait régulièrement un virement bancaire pour que vous n'ayez pas de problèmes d'argents et que vous ne vous retrouviez pas dans la situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrés. »_

Le reste était un passage très sentimental et personnel, que Harry eut la délicatesse de ne pas lire en comprenant que cela concernait la famille des deux filles.

Il rendit donc la feuille avant de tendre la main devant lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-devenons amis dans ce cas. Je m'appelle Harry, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Ketlinne ignora la main pour le prendre dans ses bras, le remerciant de tout son cœur avant que Véronica n'en fasse de même sans rien dire.

L'anniversaire reprit de plus belle, avec deux invitées supplémentaires jusqu'à ce que l'heure convainque les parents de ramener leur enfant chez eux. Pourtant, quand Lucius arriva pour chercher Draco, Harry n'eut qu'une phrase à dire avant que Lucius lui accorde quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Le jeune griffondor avait bien compris que son meilleur ami avait besoin de leur dire quelque chose, à Charlie et lui, et avait donc décidé de lui offrir l'occasion.

Installés un peu à l'écart, ils écoutèrent Draco prendre la parole :

-et bien voilà, heu, Blaise et moi on... on s'est plus ou moins rapproché, tu vois, et... heu... en fait... Maintenant on est ensemble.

Un silence profond accueillit cette déclaration avant que Harry ne fonde en larmes et ne saute sur un Charlie surpris.

-nooon, notre ami nous abandonne ! Bah puisque c'est comme ça maintenant je sors avec Charlie !

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire mais Harry ne descendit pas des hanches de Charlie autour desquelles il avait enroulé ses jambes, et se contenta de féliciter Draco de là-haut. Le rouquin en fit de même, ils étaient tous heureux que Draco et Blaise assument enfin leur attirance.

-allez princesse, fit Charlie en donnant une petite tape sur les fesses de son jeune ami, descend de là avant que ton père ne s'étouffe dans son café tellement la vue le choque.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui effectivement toussait et crachotait tandis que Severus lui donnait des coups « amicaux » dans le dos pour l'aider. Sirius, lui, avait décidé de faire le zouave en essayant de grimper lui aussi sur Rémus qui tentait de le fuir sous le regard amusé de Lily et Molly.

-bah, ils s'en remettront, ricana Harry avant de se résoudre à descendre.

Il dit au revoir aux sœurs moldues que Sirius et Rémus avaient accepté de raccompagner chez elles par transplanage puis laissa Lucius Malfoy récupérer son fils. Charlie partit ensuite au terrier rejoindre sa famille et, enfin, Harry se retrouva seul avec ses parents.

-Harry, dit doucement Lily, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Harry leur sourit doucement, avant de passer son bras gauche derrière son dos tandis que sa main droite allait caresser sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-parfois, l'autre Harry me parle quand je dors, il m'explique des choses, il m'aide à comprendre d'autres choses sur moi. Je sais qu'avant, j'ai été plus vieux, et plus célèbre, que j'étais en guerre et qu'on m'a beaucoup trahi. Je sais qu'il aimait profondément Ron et Hermione, plus même que j'aime Charlie et Draco, qu'il aurait pu mourir pour eux mais qu'il a finalement décidé de vivre pour eux...

Son sourire se teinta de tristesse.

-c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, vous savez... Mieux que moi, souvent.  
-Harry, intervint James, tu n'es...  
-mais je suis fier de ce que je suis ! Le coupa Harry. Parce que c'est ce que l'autre Harry voulait que je sois, un enfant heureux qui pouvait vivre avec ses parents, dans un pays où il n'y avait pas de guerre... J'en suis fier, alors je vais vivre heureux.

Les deux parents étaient silencieux, et la brume s'était légèrement élevée, effleurant leurs chevilles.

-je dois vivre heureux.

**Fin. (Pour de vrai cette fois)**


End file.
